Life's too short
by UDPusa
Summary: La historia se sitúa pocos días después del funeral de Agnarr y Iduna, con sus hijas como protagonistas. Se narra desde el punto de vista de Anna, la cual, tras diez años sin saber de su hermana, se llevará una sorprendente noticia que hará cambiar su punto de vista y su monótona vida. Tragedia, dolor y dosis de intriga contrastaran con el amor de dos hermanas cruelmente separadas.
1. Un reino sin reina

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en las películas, libros u otros miles de lugares insospechados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney y cobrarían si esta historia diera algún tipo de beneficio._

* * *

 **Life** **'s too short  
** **Capítulo I**

 **~Un reino sin reina~**

* * *

 _"Nunca dejes de sonreír"_ fue lo último que me dijo mamá antes de partir. Ojalá pudiera mamá, ojalá.

El aire que corría por el castillo era más frío de lo habitual, el ambiente desolador al que estaba acostumbrada se tiñó de un negro espeluznante y no hace falta mencionar que todo el personal estaba con unos ánimos subterráneos. Han pasado dos días desde el funeral de nuestros padres. Todo Arendelle quedó afectado por tal pérdida pero nadie parecía estar peor que yo, era todo lo que tenía.

No me quedaba nadie con quien estar en mi palacio de soledad, ya no habría más paseos por el pueblo con mamá, ni más salidas en caballo con papá, ya no habrían más risas ni más comidas con ellos, ya no habrían más buenos días, ni más buenas noches. Me había quedado completamente sola, sin contar a las pocas personas que llevaban años desfilando como fantasmas por los pasillos. Me sentía encerrada como si sufriera algún tipo de maldición, rechazada como si hubiera cometido una atrocidad y aburrida como si me hubieran arrebatado la infancia, aunque eso último era cierto, en parte.

Odiaba en qué se había convertido mi vida y tan sólo llevaba quince años en ella. Con esa edad, aún no podía largarme de ese deprimente y polvoriento lugar. Y todo eso sin mencionar que vivía junto a una hermana que se encerró en su oscura habitación hace ya diez años.

Rara era la vez que la veía hablando bajo el marco de su puerta, quizás una o dos veces al año, no más. Nunca la había visto por el castillo, nunca ha habido una mirada ni mucho menos un saludo, nada. El tiempo la había convertido en una completa extraña para mí. Sentía que no existía para ella y seguía sin saber por qué. Todos decían que era un problema que tenía con las personas, que debía permanecer alejada de ella y que no era mi culpa pero en el fondo sospechaba que sí. Algo tenía que haber pasado para que dejara de ser esa alegre niña que ocupa cada vez menos recuerdos en mi mente, a una fría y solitaria persona.

Otro día más para el calendario. Debí de haberme levantado hacía horas, pero seguía tumbada en mi cama, inmóvil, sin ganas ni fuerza de hacer nada.

— Princesa Anna, se requiere de su presencia— un guardia rompió con mi frágil estabilidad emocional. Quería pasarme la mañana en la cama, no me apetecía hacer nada y si me necesitaban, seguro que era para firmar papeles otra vez.

— ¿Es necesario ahora?— mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor, estaba harta de hacer pequeñas cosas que eran obligación de Elsa, ya llevaba unas semanas así.

— Sí alteza— no empezaba el día de buen humor, para variar. Solté un largo suspiro que casi me deja sin aire y me levanté con perezosas fuerzas. Me vestí como si me pesaran los brazos, me peiné como si cada cepillada doliera horrores y pasé de maquillarme, ¿para qué?

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con los cinco máximos responsables que estaban al cargo de prácticamente todo. La última vez que los vi juntos intentaban consolarme sin éxito.

— Si vais a hablar de mis padres ya os podéis largar, se os da fatal.

— No se trata de eso, alteza. Acompáñenos— me rodearon en absoluto silencio, cruzando los largos y oscuros pasillos nublados por el mal día que hacía, iluminados por los tristes faroles que punteaban la pared. Todos estaban aburridamente serios, los muebles seguían siendo los mismos, las mismas alfombras, las mismas puertas. ¿Qué diferencia tendría ese día del siguiente? ¿Y del siguiente? Lo único que parecía cambiar era el clima, y en esta época el sol brillaba por su ausencia.

Estaba destinada a vivir aburrida en un reino aburrido donde la reina fantasma dictaría leyes aburridas para que todos se pudieran aburrir para siempre. Tenía que largarme de ese lugar cuanto antes, seguro que nadie me echaría de menos.

Llegamos a la sala de reuniones y cerraron la puerta como si alguien fuera a entrar, siempre lo he encontrado muy estúpido.

— ¿Más cosas que firmar?— encima de la enorme mesa habían dos hojas perfectamente puestas en vertical, una al lado de la otra a un dedo de margen, con la pluma en la parte superior en horizontal, justo entre los dos papeles. ¿Para qué molestarse en colocarlo tan bien?

Fui a coger la pluma y entonces, el que llevaba la gestión de los recursos y tratados con otros reinos, se aclaró la voz captando mi atención.

— Es un lamento anunciar que, princesa Elsa, ha rechazado su voluntad de reinar. Necesitamos su consentimiento para que, llegada a la mayoría de edad, se haga responsable de tomar el reino con todo lo que ello supone. Dicho esto…

— Espera espera, ¿qué? ¿Elsa no quiere ser reina? Entonces ¿yo voy a ser la reina?— me descolocó por completo, iba a ser la reina de Arendelle, iba a poder tomar las decisiones que quisiera, iba a poder abrir las malditas puertas de la soledad. No lo pude asimilar del todo de buenas a primeras, pero era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para cambiar las cosas.

Cogí la pluma y me dispuse a firmar cuando un pequeño detalle me detuvo.

— Un momento, ¿por qué Elsa no quiere reinar?

— Así lo ha ordenado, no podemos darle más detalles— entonces me puse a pensar en que quizás no sería tan bueno como pintaba a primera vista, ser reina conllevaba mucho trabajo, pesado y farragoso. Además, si Elsa lo había rechazado sería por una buena razón, no podía tomar esa decisión a la ligera.

— ¿Qué pasaría si me negara?

— Está en su plena libertad rechazar tal oferta, pero deje que le recuerde que si así fuera, Arendelle perdería un linaje de trece generaciones de sangre real, sería fatal para la reputación y confianza del reino.

Mis ideas volvieron a dar un vuelco y dejé la pluma donde estaba. No lo tenía nada claro, tenía que pensarlo con calma y descubrir la razón tras el rechazo.

— Puedo decidir más tarde ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, tómese el tiempo que necesite— empecé a retroceder y salí de la sala a paso ligero.

Pude respirar al quitarme la presión de tenerlos orbitando sobre mí. En un momento fueron capaces de desordenarme los pensamientos y darme una perspectiva muy diferente a la que tenía antes.

Me dirigí hacia la plaza del castillo pese a las frondosas nubes que anunciaban lluvia, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, aunque hiciera frío.

Toda la vida creí que Elsa sería la reina, por lo que nunca me tomé las lecciones de princesa muy en serio, de hecho, seguro que lo haría mal, yo no estoy hecha para reinar. Necesito mi libertad, mi licencia para desaparecer cuando me apetezca, quiero vivir mi vida sin dolores de cabeza. No sería yo sin tiempo para corretear a mi aire, de cabalgar con mi caballo Kjekk, de levantarme a las doce del mediodía.

Definitivamente, yo no podía ser reina, aunque las puertas volvieran a abrirse y vinieran nobles de otros reinos, no podría disfrutar de los acontecimientos, no podría pasarlo bien, no podría encontrar a mi amor verdadero.

Por otra parte, tampoco podía dejar al reino sin reina, los socios comerciantes cancelarían sus contratos porque queda realmente mal que dos princesas se nieguen a coronarse, es casi una falta de respeto, como si gritáramos a los cuatro vientos que no confiaran en nosotros.

Tenía que encontrar una solución para no firmar mi sentencia, y a priori, la mejor opción pasaba por convencer a Elsa. Me mordí las uñas con sólo pensarlo, no podía hablar con ella, la puerta de su habitación y sus ignoros me lo impedían y hoy no sería diferente. Ya traté de hablar con ella el día del entierro, pero no conseguí más que escuchar vagamente sus llantos.

Estaba harta de vivir de esa forma, de sentir esa constante frustración y del cíclico curso de las estaciones. No sabía qué hacer, tenía una corona en una mano y a Elsa en la otra. ¿Por qué tuvo que rechazar el trono?

Eché un ojo a su ventana, no se veía nada. Busqué un sitio donde se pudiera ver algo más que esos triangulados cristales, pero su habitación estaba estratégicamente colocada para que no se pudiera espiar desde ningún punto. Tampoco se podía acceder a ella sin una enorme escalera. La única forma que tenía de acceder era por esa puerta.

Empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Me enrabié por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, ya tenía suficiente con la pérdida de mis padres, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar eso ahora? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo?

Mi mente ennegreció, pero decidí canalizar mi frustración en subir a su habitación para gritarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba, no soportaba que siguiera ignorándome de esa forma. La tenía que convencer aunque tuvieran que sacarme a la fuerza, y volvería una y otra vez si hiciera falta. Yo no iba a ser reina, de eso no había ninguna duda y si ella no quería dejar el reino sin reina, tendría que cambiar de opinión.

Subí las escaleras retumbando sobre ellas, caminé por el pasillo arremangándome entre rechistes, pero conforme me iba acercando a la puerta, mis pasos se ralentizaron.

Terminé deteniéndome a dos pasos. Tenía y quería hacerlo, pero mis nervios me lo impedían. Me di la vuelta para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. Estaba sola.

— Qué demonios— avancé hasta plantarme justo delante y me quedé con un puño alzado, inmóvil como si me hubiera congelado. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos un momento y lo hice. Di un par de toques y esperé. … …— ¿Elsa?

Tenía que estar allí, nunca la había visto en otro lugar que no fuera esa habitación, debía estar ignorándome.

Volví a tocar, ahora hasta doliéndome los dedos. Seguí sin respuesta. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta por si por alguna razón estuviera abierta, pero no hubo suerte. Desaté mi rabia contenida sin más.

— ¡Maldita sea! Sé que estás ahí, ¡respóndeme!— quizás era más probable que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave a que ella me dirigiera la palabra.— Yo… yo no quiero ser reina… no estoy preparada para eso, ¡no me gusta! … ¿Por qué has tenido que rechazarlo? Puedes ser reina estando encerrada ahí si quieres, ¿por qué tienes que fastidiarme la vida? ¿¡Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto!? ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Estoy harta de todo! ¡Respóndeme! … háblame…

Terminé con la frente apoyada en la puerta, me sentía derrotada. Entonces escuché un sonido que venía de dentro, parecía como se hubiera caído un saco de harina. Acerqué la oreja a la puerta por si podía escuchar algo más pero el ruido de la lluvia no ayudaba. Creí escuchar algo más pero no estaba segura, hasta que, poco después de sentir un movimiento en la puerta, el cerrojo dio una vuelta, despacio.

Mi corazón se aceleró al momento, Elsa tenía que estar a pocos centímetros de esa puerta, girando la llave. Por primera vez en años, se estaba abriendo para mí.

Escuché la llave caer al suelo. Puse la mano en el pomo y tragué saliva. ¿Estaba ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Estaba mi hermana dejándome entrar en su habitación? ¿Por qué? Giré la manecilla hasta su tope y empujé muy despacio. La tensión del momento me hacía temblar.

Aunque pareciera imposible, copos de nieve flotaban por la habitación, las paredes estaban recubiertas de escarcha y el frío se lanzó a mí como si ansiara salir de ahí. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Miré hacia abajo cuando la puerta tocó con algo y vi su pie.

— ¡Elsa!— di unos pasos hacia atrás asustada. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, encogida como una bolita, con su largo pelo plateado despeinando descansando sobre el suelo. Llevaba una bata blanca que se confundía con la palidez de su piel, en la que se destacaban patrones de hielo que iban desde sus pies descalzos hasta su cuello. Me quedé sin aliento.

Escucharle sollozar me hizo perder la voz, sentí como se encogía mi corazón y me oprimía el pecho. Estaba muy equivocada pensando que nadie lo estaría pasando peor que yo, ella parecía estar al mismísimo borde de la muerte.

Me acerqué a ella temblando, sin saber si podía ayudarla, sin saber si podía tocarla siquiera. Me arrodillé acortando la distancia, poniendo una mano en el suelo pasando por encima de ella y apartándole el pelo que ocultaba su rostro.

— Anna…— musitó con un hilo de voz tintado de dolor, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, en un último intento desesperado por pedir ayuda.

— No… ¿Qué te ha pasado?— le acaricié la mejilla sintiendo el frío que decoraba el entorno. Pensar que pasó tanto tiempo encerrada con esa especie de enfermedad me quebró y sobreentendí que no podía estar en contacto con nadie por el miedo al contagio. Todos estos años separadas, todos esos momentos que pudimos pasar juntas, tanto tiempo perdido sufriendo, ¿por querer protegerme…?

— Voy a cuidar de ti Elsa, voy a estar contigo a partir de ahora ¿me oyes?— si tan solo hubiera sabido lo mal que se encontraba… Podría ser demasiado tarde y no pude contener mis lágrimas al pensarlo.

Pasé mi brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la cogí de la parte superior de su espalda con el otro brazo para llevarla a la cama. Era como si estuviera cogiendo un cuerpo de delicado cristal, pesaba demasiado poco y estaba tremendamente delgada. Verla de esa forma en mis brazos no impidió que siguieran corriendo mis lágrimas, asustándome por momentos.

— Debiste de habérmelo contado antes.— Levantó sus párpados y pude ver sus zafiros que creí haber olvidado y que ahora tenían un brillo opaco, bañados de tristeza, con un minúsculo resquicio de esperanza. La llevé unos pasos hasta su cama y la posé lentamente con todo el cuidado del mundo. Realmente creía que se podría quebrar en tal estado.

Giró la cabeza despacio, acurrucándose como antes, dándome la espalda, ocultando sus manos en su pecho. Me di cuenta del frío que realmente hacía al recibir un escalofrío, viendo mi aliento evaporarse en aquél tétrico ambiente de pétalos nevados que parecían levitar. Me fijé en que su nuca se difuminaban esos patrones helados que debían recorrer su piel.

Di la vuelta a la cama en busca de más espacio y cuando me senté la vi entreabriendo su ojo derecho del que brotaba una pequeña perla de cristal. Su expresión derrotada y de pena me obligó a secarme las lágrimas para que dejaran de salir. Tenía que hacerla sonreír en medio del punto más triste de todo el reino cuando ni siquiera yo podía dejar de llorar.

Me tumbé de la misma forma que ella, y cara a cara, le cogí sus heladas manos. Las cubrí como si tuviera un pequeño pájaro malherido. Las acerqué a mis labios para darle un cálido beso que la hizo caer en llanto.

— Lo siento…— fue lo único que dijo antes de romper a llorar con unas fuerzas que no tenía. Me atreví a abrazarla y a compartir su dolor, corazón junto corazón, con su frío, con mi calor.

— No te vayas por lo que más quieras, no importa que hayas desaparecido todo este tiempo, pero no te vayas, no me dejes sola… por favor… … Te quiero…

Desaté todo el amor que sentía por ella y llevaba intacto tanto tiempo, le entregué mi alma con tal de que no me dejara sola otra vez, me aferré a ella como si fuera a desaparecer en mis manos y el deseo de estar a su lado me devastó.

— Lo siento… pero tienes que irte.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.  
¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Dejad una review con vuestra opinión y/o sugerencia._


	2. La llave de mi tesoro

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en las películas, libros u otros extraños lugares no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney y ojalá trabajara para ellos._

 _Antes de nada, muchas gracias por dejar reviews, valoro mucho que invirtáis vuestro tiempo en leer y dar vuestra opinión :)  
_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo II**

* * *

 **~La llave de mi tesoro~**

— Lo siento… pero tienes que irte.— sus palabras no eran sinceras, podía sentirlo, podía palpar sus ganas de mantener ese abrazo, las ganas de volver a ser lo que fuimos de pequeñas, y el deseo, de volver a ser hermanas. Aún así me apartó, me presionó con sus frías manos perdiendo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

— No voy a dejarte así, mírate, necesites que te cuiden y sé que quieres estar conmigo. Podemos volver a estar juntas como antes, como cuando éramos pequeñas…

— No, no podemos, es… peligroso, no quiero hacerte daño.— pero el daño ya estaba hecho, diez años separadas creó una herida más profunda y dolorosa que cualquier corte. Aún creyendo que tenía una enfermedad, proseguí.

— Me da igual, prefiero arriesgarme a que me contagies lo que sea que tengas, quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Contagiarte?

— Sí ¿no? Por eso has estado encerrada todo este tiempo— su expresión respondía con un no.

— Son mis poderes, cada vez son más fuertes y soy incapaz de controlarlos. Es inútil reprimirlos…— la miré con extrañeza, nunca había oído hablar de sus poderes.— No tengo ninguna enfermedad, tan sólo soy un monstruo.

— No eres ningún monstruo, y sé que nunca me harías daño con esos poderes— extendió lentamente el brazo hacia la ventana— déjame ayudarte.

Chasqueó los dedos, y al instante, un cúmulo de pinchos helados surgió del techo y del suelo, demostrándome lo que significaba su poder.

— Vete… por favor.

Escondió sus manos cruzándose de brazos y se encogió, encerrándose en sí misma otra vez. No sabía cómo tratarla, por supuesto quería hacer lo que fuera para ayudarla, pero no parecía dispuesta a dejarme. Tenía que conseguir hablar con ella todo lo que pudiera, necesitaba saber más sobre su poder, sobre su estado, sobre su vida, apenas sabía nada de ella.

— Me iré si es lo que quieres, pero antes tienes que contarme qué pasa contigo. No puedo salir de aquí con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, entiéndelo. Sólo te pido eso… ponme al día.

Gané un suspiro. Esperé unos segundos liderados por la lluvia, hasta que finalmente rompió con el silencio.

— Bien, pero aléjate de mí.— mi corazón se calmó al verla más tranquila, más comprensiva y empática. Bajé de la cama y me quedé de pie viendo esas grandes puntas de hielo que creó, hacían unos dos metros de altura y habían salido de la nada.— Siéntate.

Me di la vuelta y fui hacia el sillón al que apuntaban sus ojos, delante de su cama. Se incorporó a la vez que me senté. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a contarme, y también por poder hablar con ella cara a cara, estaba ante una de las conversaciones más importantes de mi vida y no podía esperar. Tenía una lista interminable de preguntas para ella que crecía por momentos.

Respiró hondo y con los brazos cruzados, empezó, con un poco de timidez.

— Tengo… el poder de controlar todo lo que tenga que ver con el frío… desde que era pequeña. Tú no lo recordarás porque cambiaron tus recuerdos pero solíamos jugar con mis poderes a todas horas, era genial.— se empezó a morder las uñas.

— ¿C-como que cambiaron mis recuerdos?

— Sí… verás, un día jugando en— entonces se calló, escuchamos que se acercaba alguien rápidamente.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, pero cometí el grave error de no cerrar la puerta. Y no tardaron en aparecer dos guardias. Me levanté para tomar el mando de la situación, pero ni siquiera me vieron.

— Alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?— tardaron en percatarse de mi presencia— ¡Princesa Anna! ¿Está herida?— fueron a por mí como si Elsa me hubiera atacado.

— ¡Quietos!— dije señalándoles con firmeza— ¡Como deis un paso más lo lamentaréis!— soné más agresiva de lo que pretendía, pero no quería que me echaran.— Largáo-

— Con todo nuestro respeto, tenemos que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes, es por su seguridad— se dirigieron hacia mí imparables y la miré en busca de apoyo, pero se limitó a apartar la mirada. No tenía nada que hacer contra la orden de mi padre.

— ¡No! Ella no es peligrosa— miré hacia atrás viendo el poco espacio que quedaba ya entre ellos dos y los primeros pinchos— ¡Elsa ayúdame!

Pero nada, todo apuntaba a que terminaría fuera, echada a la fuerza. Viendo que ella no me ayudaría, cambié de estrategia.

— Está bien, de acuerdo, ya me voy, no hace falta que me echéis a patadas— me puse a andar hacia ellos y se apartaron para dejarme pasar. En el suelo, muy cerca de la puerta, aún estaba la llave que Elsa dejó caer al abrirme. Sólo esperé que esos dos no la hubieran visto.

Me adelanté a ellos y simulé que me tropezaba con mi vestido para cogerla.

— ¡Alteza!— la atrapé, y ella debió de darse cuenta.

— Estoy bien, sólo… me he tropezado.

Dejé caer la llave en el escote mientras me levantaba y salí tranquilamente de la habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada. Uno de los guardias se quedó dentro y la vi acostándose en la cama mientras se cerraba la puerta. No supe por qué no quiso detener a los guardias.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?— preguntó poniéndose delante de la puerta. Le di una de las respuestas que más les gustaba.

— No puedo darle detalles, es confidencial, ahora si me disculpa.— Estaba harta de escuchar eso toda la vida, cualquier cosa era confidencial y secreto para las princesas. Me quedé bien a gusto devolviéndosela.

Eché la vista atrás tras unos pasos y al ver que no me seguía, me quedé más tranquila. Me puse a correr cuando doblé la esquina del pasillo. Tenía que darme prisa en hacer copias de la llave antes de que vinieran a por mí para requisármela. No estaba segura de si iban a darse cuenta, pero tenía que tener un plan por si eso ocurría. Tenía que volver a su habitación costara lo que costara.

Aún llovía, pero no me importó. Fui al establo a por mi caballo y salí del castillo con la excusa de que quería cabalgar bajo el agua. Sorprendentemente, no me hicieron más preguntas.

Llegué al herrero totalmente empapada, pero la situación lo exigía. Al pobre hombre casi le da algo al verme con esas pintas, y me atendió con toda su amabilidad, prestándome una toalla para secarme. Le pedí dos copias y se puse inmediatamente a hacerlas. No preguntó qué puerta abría, pero sí por qué iba yo personalmente y con ese mal tiempo.

Mi respuesta fue, que esa llave abría el tesoro más preciado y valioso de todo el reino, y tenía que protegerlo. Se lo tomó a broma, pero no era del todo mentira.

A los veinte minutos terminó de hacerlas y por supuesto, no me pidió nada a cambio.

Volví al castillo con el pequeño saco que me dio con las copias y nada más entrar me topé con unos ocho guardias cerrándome el paso.

— ¿Qué queréis?

— Sabemos que tiene la llave de la habitación de Elsa. Procederemos a requisársela.

— Yo no tengo ninguna llave.— por desgracia, en mi mano llevaba ese saco que tenía el símbolo de una herradura y ya era demasiado tarde para esconderlo.

— ¿Me permite?— se acercó para recibir el saco. No esperaba que me atraparan tan rápidamente, pero pensándolo bien, era la mejor forma de que no me pillaran, ya que llevaba la llave original en mi pecho. Aunque me requisaran las copias, podría entrar igualmente. Di un largo suspiro empezando con mi actuación.

— Está bien, tomad,— le entregué el saco con mucho pesar— he ido a hacer una copia ¿vale?— lo dije aunque era más que obvio— ¿Es que no se puede hacer nada sin que se entere todo el mundo?

— Lo sentimos alteza, nuestras órdenes nos prohíben dejar que se acerque a su hermana,— otra de sus frases favoritas —con su permiso.

Me dejaron paso y devolví a Kjekk al establo para que lo cuidaran.

Después fui directa a mi habitación, aquella en la que dormía con ella y jugábamos sin parar. Escondí la llave en el baúl donde guardaba nuestras muñecas, dibujos, un pequeño peine y otras reliquias que revivían mis escasos recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeñas. Hacía más de una año que no lo habría y de repente sentí como si la estuviera abrazando de nuevo, como si pudiera sentir su olor, su tacto. Cerré un momento los ojos llevada por esa extraña y agradable sensación.

Ya no era esa desconocida que tenía como hermana, ahora era mi hermana, y tenía unos poderes desconocidos que me privaban de estar a su lado. Tenía que conseguir que confiara en mí para poder estar con ella de nuevo.

Cerré el cofre y fui a darme un baño para pensar en lo ocurrido. Estaba más que claro que tenía a todo el personal en mi contra, apartándome de ella por una orden que perduraría para siempre a no ser que firmara mi intención de gobernar o Elsa cambiara de opinión y se convirtiera en la futura reina.

Me entretuve dándole vueltas a eso y terminé pensando en ella de nuevo, se había hecho toda una mujer. Me quedé más tranquila al saber que no estaba enferma ni iba a terminar congelada, pero me preocupaba el miedo que tenía de sus poderes. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de controlarlos. Cierto era que tenía un gran poder, pero era imposible que llegara a hacerme daño con él. Ella me quería y yo lo sabía.

Terminé de darme el baño y fui hacia su habitación, sólo para ver si había guardias. No estaba equivocada, fue suficiente con asomar un poco la cabeza para ver a dos de ellos, uno a cada lado de la puerta. Adiós a mi plan, no podía entrar de incógnito si estaban haciendo guardia, tenía que colarme en el momento de cambio de personal o pensar en algo. Si de algo me había servido aburrirme tanto en este lugar, era para conocer los turnos, labores y horarios de todos los que trabajaban aquí.

Fui a una habitación vacía como otras tantas, para ver la hora en el reloj. Las doce y cuarto. Faltaba media hora para el cambio de turno, pero ese no era una vigilancia normal, la habían puesto cuando salí de allí por lo que podrían pasar unas ocho horas tranquilamente antes de que eso ocurriera, quizás cuatro por haber empezado antes de la comida. Tenía que encontrar una alternativa, mis ganas de saber qué pasó realmente con mi hermana me estaban matando, necesitaba saber qué pasó.

Pensé en cualquier plan, desde despistarlos hasta disfrazarme de ella pasando por fingir que se avecinaba una guerra, pero no se me ocurrió nada efectivo que me dejara vía libre y no desatara el caos. Estuve varios minutos dando vueltas por esa sala.

Entonces lo vi claro, era mucho más simple de lo que creía, me sentí estúpida al no pensar en ello antes.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación para coger la llave y volví rápidamente, exaltada, sabiendo que iba a funcionar.

Respiré hondo y me puse a andar hacia ellos con toda la seguridad del mundo, sintiéndome poderosa a cada paso con la cabeza bien alta.

— Princesa A-

— ¡Chitón! A partir de ahora llamadme futura reina Anna. Acabo de firmar los papeles que me harán reina y como primera medida, queda abolida la norma de separarme de mi hermana. No os molestéis en abrirme, ya me han dado la llave así que si me hacéis un hueco...— se quedaron sin palabras. Me moría de nervios por haber soltado una mentira tan grande, era una falta muy grave y me caería un buen castigo, pero le pasé el problema para mi yo del futuro.

— D-de acuerdo…

Abrí la puerta y cerré con llave, dejándola puesta para que no pudieran abrir desde fuera. Respiré.

— Qué locura, ¿te das cuenta de que nada de esto habría pasado si…? ¿Elsa?— no la vi a primera vista, no estaba en su cama ni cerca de la ventana. Me di cuenta de que ya no caía nieve y de que no estaban esos pinchos. Por un momento pensé que se había ido.

— Aquí.— me di la vuelta, estaba sentada apoyada en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, abrazada a sus piernas. Era tan blanca que con la falta de luz la confundí con la escarcha de la habitación.

— ¿Tus sillones no son cómodas o qué? Levanta vamos.— le ofrecí mi mano pero no se movió para nada. Me agaché clavando mis rodillas en el suelo y me fijé en que sus manos ya no tenían esos tribales extraños.— Oye, tus manos están mejor.

— Lo sé.— contestó con frialdad, pensé que estaría más contenta por ello.— Así que vas a ser reina.— no entendí por qué se centró en eso.

— Ah, pues no, les he contado una mentirijilla así que te agradecería que fuéramos al grano y me lo contaras todo antes de que vengan a por mí destrozando la puerta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Sabes lo grave que es mentir sobre algo así?

— Elsa, no estoy aquí para que me digas cosas que ya sé. Si lo he hecho es para estar contigo, tómatelo como una compensación por dejarme entrar antes. Vamos.— le cogí su mano y me levanté para ayudarla.— ¿Puedes?

— Sí…— Estaba débil, pero básicamente por comer poco.

— ¿Puedes andar?— asintió con la cabeza.— ¿Entonces por qué me hiciste llevarte en brazos? Fue muy… raro.

Por un instante me pareció ver un intento por sonreír.

— Insisto en que no deberías estar aquí. No quiero hacerte daño.

— Como falsa futura reina, te ordeno que dejes de repetir eso. Oh vamos, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de tus poderes? Sé que jamás me harías daño y estoy segura de que puedes controlarlos. Sé que puedes.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se puso a andar hacia la ventana.

— Ya te hice daño una vez y tenía ocho años, ¿cómo pretendes que no tenga miedo? Mi poder es mucho más fuerte ahora…

— Continúa, no te pares cuéntame más. Quiero saber más sobre ti, quiero creer que aún tengo una hermana.

— No… No es buena idea Anna,— se giró asustada— yo no soy una chica normal, no puedo estar con otras personas… Estoy condenada a vivir sola y punto.

— Cierto, no eres una chica como las demás, pero no por ello tienes que vivir sola. Tienes un talento increíble con el que podrías hacer cosas maravillosas, tienes que aprovecharlo en vez de quedarte aquí encerrada, tienes que salir de aquí. Confía en mí.

— La gente me tachará de bruja, ¿es que no lo ves?— se estaba poniendo furiosa por momentos.

— Eres una chica con un toque de hielo, ¿qué tiene eso de bruja?

— Basta. Lárgate, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

— No me iré hasta que recupere a mi hermana.

— ¡Tu hermana ya no existe! … Deja de buscarla…— esas duras palabras me dolieron a mí tanto como a ella. Corrí hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, como si fuera a perderla para siempre.

— Sí que existe, está dentro de ti y deseando salir Elsa. Suéltala…— sentí sus manos agarrándome con fuerza. Volver a tenerla entre mis brazos me hizo sentir aliviada, en paz, lo estaba deseando. Ella también logró calmar su corazón.— Vamos a superar esto juntas ¿me oyes? Te ayudaré a controlar tus poderes y a salir de esta habitación, cueste lo que cueste. Lo conseguiremos, sólo dame una oportunidad.

Me soltó segundos después y le di espacio. Se secó las lágrimas y escuché su hermosa voz de nuevo, ahora con un tono de esperanza que terminó con una preciosa sonrisa.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

 _ **JordanT** : Yo también espero y deseo que sea un gran fic! Respecto a si será Elsanna o no... dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo ;)_  
 _ **elsanna forever** : Con tu nombre de usuario no hace falta que digas más xD. Me gustó que apreciaras los pequeños detalles sobre su relación con Elsa, en éste capítulo se ven más claramente y espero que esos detalles te sirvan como respuesta a si será Elsanna._  
 _Subiré una media de dos o tres capítulos por semana, no olvidéis darle a follow story para recibir notificaciones._

 _PD: dejo pequeñas referencias de las canciones Life's too short, Touch of ice y We know better porque pese a no salir en las películas, son tremendamente buenas._


	3. Es dulce

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en los libros, películas u otros miles de lugares no son ni serán nunca de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney y así es la vida._

 _Gracias una vez más por seguir aquí. Y sin más dilación..._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo III**

 **~Es dulce~**

* * *

— De acuerdo.— lo logré, me hice con su confianza. En ese momento se derribó el muro que nos separaba y vi calidez en sus ojos por primera vez. Incluso su piel dejó de ser tan pálida, los blancos trazos que adornaban sus brazos desaparecieron y sentí como se derretía el hielo que envolvía su corazón.

Ella estaba más asombrada que yo.

— ¿Ves? Sólo necesitabas un poco de calor.

— No se trata de calor, esas marcas no se iban ni con el agua más caliente…— no dejaba de mirarse los brazos— Tiene que ser otra cosa…— entonces se encontró con mis ojos— Eres tú.

— Lo sabía…— me acerqué a ella hasta el punto de posar mi mano en su pecho— sólo necesitabas un poco de calor, justo aquí.

Dudó por un momento, pero me cogió la mano bajando sus párpados. Su ternura y delicadeza me eclipsaban, tanto, que me quedé admirando la belleza que desprendía en aquél instante. Momentos después y sonriente, se agachó poniendo las manos en el suelo y toda la habitación empezó a perder ese blanco característico que la adornaba. Los restos de escarcha se pulverizaron y los cuadros volvieron a formar parte de la decoración. El frío desapareció casi por completo.

— Se ha descongelado todo… Es… increíble.— estaba gratamente emocionada, no salía de su asombro— No sabía cómo hacerlo pero ahora… ya sé cómo descongelar.

— Te dije que eras capaz de controlar tus poderes.

No tardó en hacer un pequeño montón de nieve alzando el brazo, y derretirlo con sólo bajarlo. Verla feliz fue el mejor regalo que podía darme, fue como si mi Elsa hubiera despertado.

— No te muevas.— me pilló por sorpresa, empezó a usar sus poderes contra mí como si tuviera una batuta en sus manos y de repente tenía un frío collar hecho pequeñas formas de copos de nieve.

— Waoh.— eran increíbles los detalles que tenía, una lástima que se me derritiera pocos segundos después debido a mi calidez— Oh…

Se estaba divirtiendo y me enamoré de su sonrisa, me sentí como si hubiera visto pasar una preciosa estrella fugaz.

— Es genial Elsa, ¿qué más sabes hacer?— quería que siguiera dejándose llevar, que me enseñara lo que podía hacer en vez de ocultármelo por miedo a hacerme daño, quería que siguiera rompiendo las cadenas que la oprimían.

— Ven.— me cogió de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama— Observa.— me quedé viendo su rostro ilusionado mientras hacía danzar sus poderes hasta que me miró de reojo y presté atención a lo qué hacía.

Creó unas pequeñas montañas de nieve que iban de pared a pared, un poco más altas que nosotras, y en cuanto empezó a construir las primeras casas adiviné lo que estaba haciendo. Era Arendelle en miniatura, una réplica espectacular.

— Esto es increíble Elsa, increíble de verdad.— cerca de nuestros pies, terminó de esculpir el castillo con un hielo casi transparente en un par de parpadeos.— Es precioso en serio, la gente tiene que ver esto. No sé de qué tenías tanto miedo.

Entonces lo deshizo todo con un par de movimientos en cruz, cambiando su tono de voz. Perdió esa ilusión apagándose como una vela sin oxígeno y sentí que dije algo que no debía.

Empezó a contarme sobre el por qué de mi mechón blanco, sobre el accidente que tuvimos, la visita a los troles, la estricta actitud de papá, todo. Tenía miedo de volver a herirme al igual que nuestros padres y lo entendí, pero no debieron actuar de esa forma.

Continuó monólogo hablando de sus oscuras noches de soledad, de lo presionada que estaba por ser reina, de la mala fama que daríamos o mejor dicho, lo mal que quedaría papá por no conseguir que su primera heredera se hiciera con la corona. Ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, sus poderes la atormentaban. Dijo que, si ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí misma, ¿cómo iba a tomar la responsabilidad de todo un reino? Era más que comprensible.

De ahí su carta de rechazo, ahora que nadie se lo podría impedir.

— Entiendo… lo siento Elsa… no tenía ni idea de que lo estabas pasando tan mal…— le cogí la mano a modo de consuelo— Si lo hubiera sabido me habría colado en tu habitación para jugar contigo. ¿Cómo has podido pasar tanto tiempo sola?

— No lo sé… supongo que de la misma forma que tú.— su humilde empatía me hizo querer compensarle por todo.

— Está decidido, a partir de ahora no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga pasar por algo así, prepárate para un cambio en tu vida porque voy a convertirme en tu sombra te guste o no. Volveremos a dormir en la misma habitación y comeremos juntas como antes, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar y ninguna puerta nos lo impedirá ¿me oyes? Y saldremos a jugar con la nieve, y haremos-

— Anna…

— Sht, déjame terminar. Si no quitas tú la orden que nos separa, cogeré ese dichoso papel y lo firmaré de verdad, y si aún así tienes miedo de hacerme daño iré a por esos troles mágicos para que te quiten los poderes, y si no pueden les patearé el culo.— ahí estaba, su sonrisa de nuevo.

— Anna, no es tan fácil… Apenas puedo asimilar tenerte aquí, hablando contigo a mi lado, necesito que me des un respiro.

Mi ilusión por hacerla feliz se desvaneció en otras de sus frías palabras. No era fácil, lo sabía, y yo tampoco me creía que estuviera hablando con ella después de tantos años, pero no por ello iba rendirme y muchos menos perderla.

— ¿Un respiro…?— asintió sin aclararme nada. Me dejé caer hacia atrás estirando los brazos, ocupando gran parte de la cama.

— Está bien, respira.— noté como se levantaba de la cama. El ambiente dejó de ser el de antes y ya lo echaba de menos. Supuse que quería un momento para pensar, yo también lo necesitaba para poder procesar tanta información y tampoco quería asfixiarla.

— ¿Qué haces?— giré la cabeza hacia la derecha sin saber bien qué responder.

— Pues… nada, darte un respiro.— esperaba otra reacción por mi parte, pero yo no era adivina, debió ser más explícita.

— No me-… …— suspiró.— Necesito estar sola un momento, por favor.— no me lo podía creer, no podía estar echándome otra vez después de eso. Me incorporé apoyando mis brazos hacia atrás.

— Elsa, si quieres que te ayude no puedes pedirme que me vaya, tenemos que hacer esto juntas ¿entiendes?— además, era un suicidio salir por esa puerta, ya era extraño que no hubieran aparecido para sacarme de ahí a la fuerza.

— Lo sé, pero…— ahí estaba, mordiéndose las uñas otra vez. Me puse en pié dispuesta a arreglarlo.

— No hay peros que valgan.— anduve hacia ella y le restringí sus manos— ¿Nunca te han dicho que una princesa no se muerde las uñas? ¿Qué te preocupa? Dime…

Me apartó las manos y se ladeó, rechazándome otra vez. Me dolió verla así otra vez, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que su estado emocional era un completo caos y tenía que ir con pies de plomo.

— Elsa, estoy contigo para lo que necesites, cualquier cosa. Si tienes que decirme algo, lo que sea, no te juzgaré, no me apartaré de ti, quiero estar contigo… no me pides que me vaya.

Se movió inquieta sin mediar palabra y entonces se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá que había delante de su cama, ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Iba a ser difícil tratar con ella.

Una idea en forma de flash me vino a la mente al recordar ese pequeño baúl de mi habitación. Fui hacia su baño en busca de un peine y pese al desorden que había por todos lados, conseguí encontrar uno.

— Tienes el baño hecho un desastre…— seguía igual, casi ignorándome. Pasé por su lado y subí de rodillas al sofá, quedándome a su espalda— ¿Tampoco te han dicho que una reina no puede llevar estos pelos?

Estaban realmente enredados, me iba a ser difícil no hacerle daño, tuve que dedicarle todo el cuidado del mundo. Dejó caer sus brazos con la primera pasada, levantando la cabeza.

— Creo recordar que antes eras tú quien me peinaba, ahora parezco yo la hermana mayor.— era agradable cuidar de ella, me gustaba e incluso podría llegar a acostumbrarme.

— Tienes razón. Perdona…— logró decir tras unas cepilladas.

Dejamos que el silencio pausara el tiempo. Ya no llovía, no me percaté hasta entonces. Poco a poco, conforme iba alisando su pelo, la paz y calma se volvía cada vez más cálida.

Por desgracia, esa quietud se vio rota por culpa de una sirvienta, justo cuando iba a hacerle una trenza.

— Mi alteza, es hora de la comida.— ya debían de ser la una del mediodía. Se levantó, se dirigió seriamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. No supe si esconderme o no. No moví ni un dedo viendo como dejaba la plata encima de la mesita de noche por si acaso. Tuve suerte de pasar desapercibida.

Cuando salió, volví a chincharla poniéndome en pié.

— ¿Tampoco te han dicho que tienes que ser amable?— ni le dio las gracias. Fui hacia la puerta para dejar la llave a medio giro y se me quedó mirando entristecida— Tranquila, que no me voy. Vamos a comer anda, que ya tengo hambre.

Destapé la plata dejando escapar un vaho condensado de aquél jugoso pollo con patatas de primera calidad. Agua, algo de fruta y los cubiertos lo complementaban.

— Come tú, yo no tengo hambre.— dijo en voz baja. Aún seguía allí de pie, mirando a la nada.

— Claro que tienes hambre, ven.— la arrastré a la cama y la senté a mi lado, quedándome entre ella y la comida.— Vas a comer como me llamo Anna. Mírate, estás en los huesos.

Cogí el tenedor sin pensarlo dos veces y pinché una patata. Tenía pinta de arder así que soplé y le di un pequeño mordisco, confirmando mis sospechas.

— Está a unos doscientos grados, ¿quieres?— le hizo gracia verme sufrir— Creo que hoy empezaremos por los postres.— comer era la mejor excusa para no pensar en nuestras cosas y poder relajarnos.

Cambié la media patata por un trozo de melocotón cortado.

— Toma.— le planté el tenedor delante de las narices para que lo cogiera, pero en vez de eso dio un bocado directamente. Al parecer ahora cuidaba de un bebé.

Me comí un cachito yo también, y así, nos fuimos turnando y terminamos con esa macedonia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le pinché una pata de pollo y se la ofrecí, a lo que intentó darle un mordisco. Me miró extrañada cuando se lo aparté.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cogerla con las manos? Esto no se come así.

— Pero es que entonces se me enfría…— en otro momento la habría creído, pero ahora no.

— ¿Ah sí? Enséñamelo.— le dio un toque con el dedo y se volvió blanco. Tampoco era necesario congelarlo del todo.

— ¿Ves?

— A mí no me engañas, tú lo que quieres es que te dé de comer~— la empecé a pinchar con el tenedor como castigo, despertando su lado juguetón.

Consiguió quitarme el tenedor y empezó su temible venganza. Subí a la cama para escapar de sus garras pero parecía dispuesta a tomarme de segundo plato, gateando a por mí como un leopardo.

— ¡Oye, que yo no soy comida!— la evité yendo hacia la ventana pero no desistía. Empezamos un pilla pilla minado de risas y correteos por toda la habitación.

Fue un momento mágico, una dulce singularidad que no olvidaríamos fácilmente. Terminó cogiéndome de la muñeca y rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos.

— ¡Te pillé!— la tenía a mi lado, ligeramente por detrás. Podía sentir su agitada respiración acariciando mi cuello, su cuerpo ya no tan frío bloqueándome el brazo y la adrenalina quemada que desprendía. Nuestra felicidad dio color a todos los rincones, volver a jugar con ella llenó un vacío que tenía dentro de mí, casi olvidado.

Me giré entre sus brazos para ponerme cara a cara y reposé mis manos en sus hombros.

— Ésta es, la hermana que tanto eché de menos.— la abracé, tenía que hacerlo. El tenedor que aún debía llevar en la mano cayó y nos entrelazamos en perfecta harmonía, capturando ese momento en nuestras mismísimas almas.

— Yo también te eché de menos.— dijo con una suave voz. Me sorprendió gratamente con un beso en la mejilla de sus templados labios. Sonreímos tontamente, mirándonos sin decir nada, sin querer romper ese momento.

No recordaba lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que necesitaba estar a su lado, lo mucho que me gustaba jugar con ella. Tenía que aclarar el tema del reinado para que nos dejaran estar juntas, pero no quería perder su sonrisa.

— Me convertiré en reina.— levanté las cejas, debía estar pensando lo mismo que yo— Pero tienes que ayudarme, no puedo hacer esto sola.

— Vale, sí, claro, por supuesto, para lo que necesites, ¡genial!— me emocioné tanto por arreglar nuestros problemas, que le devolví el beso impulsivamente, probando la dulzura de su piel.— Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo contenta que me has puesto.

— ¿Seguimos con la comida?

Respondí alegremente con un sí que reflejaba mi bailante corazón, me sentí más unida a ella que nunca y me preparé para los increíbles días que estaban por venir.

Comimos como perdices entre tonterías, divertidas muecas y muchas, muchas risas. Estábamos en una esponjosa nube que robamos del paraíso de la que no quería bajar. Después de comer, le propuse salir de la habitación para enseñarle el preciado baúl donde guardaba todas nuestras reliquias y de paso informar a los representantes de Arendelle de las novedades, pero no parecía muy convencida aún, así que decidimos esperar a que viniera alguien. Lo último que quería era presionarla.

No nos movimos de su cama. El inicio de la tarde fue liderado por una ronda de preguntas rápidas sobre gustos, anécdotas y algún que otro pequeño secreto. Creo que no había hablado tanto en mi vida, tenía mucho que compartir con ella.

Al cabo de un par de horas, callamos al escuchar los inconfundibles pasos de un grupo de guardias acercándose.

— Ya están aquí— susurré. Tocaron la puerta y nos levantamos, ella antes que yo.

— Alteza, tenemos razones para creer que princesa Anna se encuentra en su habitación.

Respiró hondo y se paró frente la puerta. No abrió la puerta sin antes mirarme en busca de apoyo.

— Puedes hacerlo Elsa.

Nada más abrir, dos de ellos entraron ferozmente sin dejar que articulara ni una palabra y se echaron hacia mí como si hubiera una recompensa por mi cabeza. Intentar escapar de ellos no me sirvió de mucho.

— ¡Elsa!— me cogieron de los brazos a la fuerza, llevándome hacia fuera. La vi asustada, tratando de decir algo sin conseguirlo.— ¡Elsa páralos! ¡Diles que paren!— Otro de los guardias fue a por ella mientras me sacaban, reprimiéndola pese a sus intentos por calmarla— Elsa…

La perdí de vista a punto de cruzar la puerta, sintiendo su preocupación y miedo.

— ¡No me toques!— fue lo último que le escuché decir. Luego, ya en el corredor, sentí un impacto frío en mi nuca seguido de un grito y una pérdida total de consciencia.

…

… … …

… … … … …

Desperté agotada como si no hubiera dormido nada. Tenía un frío espantoso y cada movimiento era un suplicio. Mi vista tardó en aclararse, todo parecía muy oscuro.

Cuando pude aclarar la visión, vi una gran pared de hielo delante de mí, de unos dos metros de alto. Por el sonido de los animales y del susurro de los árboles, intuí que estaba en el bosque, de noche. Me di cuenta que esa pared se curvaba cuando me giré un poco, arrodillada y entonces vi a Elsa en el suelo con heridas por todas partes.

— ¡Elsa!— estaba dormida, o inconsciente, el hielo nos rodeaba por completo y no entendía absolutamente nada— ¡ELSA!

* * *

 ** _elsanna forever:_** _Gracias por tus reviews, me motivan un montón para escribir ^.^ Ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno de la historia así que, agárrate._

 _El domingo subiré el siguiente capítulo. ;)_


	4. Excursión

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en zepelines, yates u otros sitios no son ni serán jamás de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney y creo que esto es todo._

 _ **Gorgino:** Gracias, espero que siga siendo interesante, sobretodo a partir del próximo capítulo ^.^_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo IV**

* * *

 **~Excursión~**

— ¡Elsa!— entré en pánico, por un momento creí que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, el shock me impactó. Me horroricé al ver su vestido repleto de manchas de suciedad y algo de sangre. Con sólo arrodillarme a su lado pude sentir el frío que desprendía, estaba preocupantemente inmóvil, tirada como un trapo sucio.— El…sa…

Pasé por el peor momento de mi vida, creí que me estallaría el corazón de lo fuerte y rápido que bombeaba, era imposible no ponerse en el peor de los casos.

Me dispuse a comprobar su estado, temblando por el terrible miedo de no recibir respuesta, con una vista de túnel que se centraba únicamente en ella. Cuatro angustiantes segundos pasaron antes de posar mi mano derecha en su pecho.

Unos leves latidos me permitieron respirar de nuevo. Por poco me asfixio del susto, no quería ni imaginarme perderla y mucho menos ahora que por fin nos habíamos reconciliado. Aún así no podía estar tranquila, ni siquiera sabía dónde nos encontrábamos.

— Elsa... Despierta...— volví a echar un vistazo alrededor, no podía ver más que hielo, las copas de los árboles y la luna menguante que se descubría entres las nubes dispersas. No me importaba lo que hubiera pasado o en qué lío nos habíamos metido, con que ella estuviera bien era más que suficiente para mí.

Fui despertándola lentamente de un sueño del que parecía no querer salir. Tras unos vagos movimientos que lograron calmarme un poco, consiguió abrir los ojos. No fue hasta entonces que sentí el profundo frío que corría por mi cuerpo.

— ¿Puedes oírme...?

— Anna...— su cara se tiñó de tristeza, hizo un gran esfuerzo por sentarse y la ayudé. Parecía agotada, doliéndose de todo el cuerpo— Lo siento... no lo he conseguido... Al final... terminé haciéndote daño y ahora...

Le daría mi calidez, pero poca ya quedaba dentro de mí.

— No... No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿ves?— lo intenté, pero no podía disimular el frío que sentía.— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Traté de llevarte al valle de los troles pero... no he podido, estamos perdidas.— me acerqué la trenza de mi mechón blanco y me sorprendí de lo que poco castaño que me quedaba.— Lo siento... fue sin querer.

Pedirme disculpas no iba a servir de nada, teníamos que encontrar una solución a un problema que ni siquiera sabía por qué había ocurrido.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un resumen de lo que ha pasado?

— Es... demasiado largo...— estaba adormilada, cansada como si cada palabra le pesara.

— Dime al menos dónde estamos, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Estoy agotada... pero sí, estoy bien... sólo tengo algún rasguño…— esperé a qué siguiera hablando— Es que por culpa de los guardias tuve que salir contigo del castillo por la ventana, y de ahí intenté conseguir un caballo pero... He tenido que llevarte a cuestas hasta aquí. Creí que recordaba el camino pero...— me sorprendió que hubiera podido llevarme hasta aquí ella sola— Lo sé, no debí haber hecho una imprudencia así pero los guardias no saben sobre los troles y temía que te congelaras...— parecía perder el foco mientras hablaba.— No puedo más…

— Vaya...— entonces se echó al suelo, rindiéndose— No, no no no, Elsa, necesito que estés despierta...— cayó en sueño al instante, debió de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para llevarme.— Vamos a salir de esta, te lo prometo... sólo tenemos que... Am...— me levanté y me puse a pensar dando vueltas por ese círculo de hielo— Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo, ya lo verás...— tenía que darlo todo ahora que ella no podía más, tenía que terminar lo que empezó.

Con mi cabeza como un cubito, lo único que se me ocurrió fue silbar con todas mis fuerzas y pedir auxilio a los cuatro vientos. Por desgracia no escuché más que mi propio eco y algún que otro pájaro.

Conseguí subirme un poco a la pared de hielo haciendo carrerilla y soporté el frío en mis manos lo suficiente como para ver donde nos encontrábamos. Estábamos en algún lugar perdido del bosque, en medio de las montañas, en un pequeño rincón rocoso que daba a un camino en el que no debían pasar mucha gente por lo descuidado que estaba.

No me dio muchas esperanzas, no vi ninguna luz más que las de las estrellas y los pequeños animales del bosque eran los únicos que adornaban el silencio. Seguí chillando con fuerzas, alguien tendría que escucharme y además, todo Arendelle tenía que estar buscándonos. Estaba dispuesta a dejarme las cuerdas vocales si hiciera falta, y si no funcionaba rompería ese muro de hielo y seguiría el camino con Elsa a cuestas aún con el riesgo de congelarme por el camino.

Por suerte, escuché el ruido de unos arbustos cerca, tenía que haber alguien ahí. Me hice notar de todas las formas posibles hasta que vi, por encima del muro, que no se trataba de una persona. Al parecer desperté a unos lindos e inofensivos lobos que parecían haber despertado con hambre.

— E-Elsa, ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa despierta!— no parecía estar mucho por la labor. El rugido de la manada se acercaba y si no fuera por ese muro ya habrían empezado con el banquete.— ¡Estamos rodeadas de lobos, tienes que ayudarme!— no se despertaba ni a zarandeos, estaba por abofetearla de los nervios.

— Globos... quiero viajar en uno...

— ¡Lobos! Y nos van a comer si no me ayudas, vamos despierta.— costó, pero conseguí que se percatara de la situación, poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

— ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué hacemos?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué hacemos? usa tus poderes!

— P-pero no puedo... Estoy demasiado cansada como para usarlos.

— ¿¡Qué!?— esos depredadores empezaron a rasgar el hielo con las patas enfureciéndose cada vez más.— ¡Inténtalo al menos!

No había otra, eran más de cinco, demasiados como para poder combatir contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo, nuestras vidas dependían de sus poderes y no parecía conseguirlo. Intenté darle ánimos pero no conseguí más que el efecto contrario.

— ¡No puedo Anna! ¡Deja de presionarme!— lo vi todo perdido en ese momento, los lobos empezaron a transparentarse en el hielo desde todos los ángulos y temí por nuestras vidas. No tardarían mucho en entrar en el círculo, quizás un minuto, quizás menos.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?— me agarré a ella como si fuera a conseguir algo con eso. Siguió frustrándose con varios intentos más sin mucho éxito. Algo teníamos que hacer, quedarnos ahí paradas no serviría de nada.— Elsa, mírame.— se me ocurrió hacer una estupidez, no tenía ni idea de lo que conseguiría con ello, pero algo tenía hacer.

La cogí de los hombros y entonces, escuchamos un ruido parecido al de un carruaje, borrándome la idea de la cabeza.

— Viene alguien.— recé para que fuera algún valiente guardia que pudiera deshacerse de lo lobos.— ¡Socorro! ¡Estamos aquí!— lo dije aunque fuera más que obvio.

— ¡Más rápido Sven!— nos alivió escuchar una voz dispuesta, directa hacia nosotras.

Al momento, escuchamos romperse un farolillo cerca de uno de los lobos que seguía intentando entrar, y poco después, escuchamos los rugidos de ese valiente que los afrontaba con una antorcha. No veíamos más que las sombras, pero me pareció lo más heroico que había presenciado jamás.

Esa cálida luz rodeó el muro haciendo huir a los lobos uno a uno, devolviéndolos hacia la oscuridad del bosque. No pude evitar subirme al muro para ver cómo era. Al estar de espaldas, sólo pude ver lo corpulento que era, la ropa que se confundía con el entorno y la rubia melena que se descubría por debajo de su gorro, pero parecía joven.

Clavó su antorcha en el suelo a varios metros para que no volvieran y al darse la vuelta me bajé. Elsa estaba sentada en el suelo, esforzándose para no dormirse.

— Te dije que saldríamos de esta.— tuvimos muchísima suerte de que apareciera.

— ¿Estáis bien?

— Sí, estamos bien. ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?

— Claro. ¿Cómo os habéis metido aquí dentro?

— Es una larga historia.

— No os acerquéis al hielo.— Un pico de escalada se dejó entrever y con su fuerza consiguió ir echando abajo el muro.

— Elsa levanta, vamos a salir de aquí.— la ayudé apoyándola en mí, sus piernas no parecían querer moverse.— ¿Por casualidad sabes cómo llegar al valle de los troles?

— Qué gracioso, vivo justo al lado, ¿a qué…?— se quedó de piedra cuando el muro nos dio visibilidad.— ¿Vosotras no sois…?

— Anna, ella es Elsa, princesas de Arendelle, ¿nos sacas de aquí?

— S-sí.— terminó de destrozar el muro y me ayudó a llevarla.— Soy Kristoff, por cierto. ¿Qué demonios os ha pasado?

— Te lo contaré por el camino.— se durmió antes de llegar al trineo. La tumbamos en la parte de atrás y me senté con ella, quedando recostada en mis piernas. Rechacé la oferta de sentarme delante, quería estar con ella pese al frío que sentía y el poco espacio que había.

Le fui contando lo ocurrido mientras acariciaba su pelo blanco y nos apresuramos cuando le dije que probablemente terminaría congelada. Sonaba de lo más inverosímil, pero se lo tomó muy en serio. Poco antes de llegar, me comentó que nos vio cuando éramos pequeñas y lo presenció todo, incluso el momento en que Gran Pabble substituyó mis recuerdos.

Al llegar dejamos a Elsa descansando en el trineo y Kristoff fue a por ese trol rápidamente. Me sorprendió la forma en que las piedras se transformaban y no tardaron en ir a por mí asaltándome con preguntas a las que no me daban tiempo a responder.

Me escabullí cuando lo vi con el que debía ser Gran Pabble y me arrodillé ante él para ponerme a su altura.

— ¿Dónde ha sido esta vez?

— En la nuca, creo.

— No te muevas.— puso dos dedos en mi frente y tuve una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo durante unos segundos, que me dejaron renovada y me devolvieron mi calidez.— Tenéis que tener precaución, si hubiera sido en el corazón-

— Ven, rápido.— si había sido capaz de curarme tan rápidamente, estaba segura de que podría ayudar a Elsa de alguna forma. Llegamos al trineo que dejamos cerca— ¿Puedes hacer algo por ella? Se ha llevado algunas heridas y me preocupa que tenga algo grave…— no hizo más que extender su brazo para saber cómo se encontraba.

— Hmm… Está agotada pero sus heridas no son graves. Se pondrá bien.

— Menos mal…

— Procurad manteneros unidas ahora que tanto lo necesitáis, el miedo es su peor enemigo y el mejor remedio para combatirlo es el amor.— memoricé esas valiosas palabras.— ¿Lleváis algo de comida? Deberíais comer y beber antes de dormir.

Miré a Kristoff en busca de respuesta, yo también estaba hambrienta.

— Las llevaré a casa, no traigo nada encima.

— Bien. De nuevo, sed precavidas y ten paciencia con ella, ha sido un largo día para vosotras.

— Ni que lo digas…— entonces, dio media vuelta y se fue sin más.— Gracias…

Los demás troles aguardaron expectantes.

— Si quieres otro día te los presento, por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos.

— De acuerdo.— subimos al trineo y fuimos despacio hacia su casa, la cual quedaba cerca.

Llevé a Elsa en brazos mientras me guiaba hacia la habitación. Era una pequeña casa de madera, más que suficiente para una persona, amplia y varonil, con todo lo que ello supone. Se disculpó tres veces por el desorden, pero tampoco era para tanto, yo también solía dejar la ropa en el primer sitio que encontraba, aunque no mi ropa interior.

Me sorprendió que pese a lo humilde que era la casa, tuviera unas cuantas piedras preciosas de gran valor como decoración. Demostró ser una persona de buen corazón. La dejé despacio en la cama, que quedaba en la esquina izquierda bajo la ventana y junto una pequeña mesita de noche con zanahorias, las cuales quitó de ahí al momento.

— Son para Sven. Voy a traer algo de comida.

Traté de despertarla de mientras, parecía tan a gusto en la cama que me hacía sentir un poco mal tener que despertarla. Como no quería hacerlo a la fuerza, terminé por darle un beso en la frente y entonces entreabrió los ojos. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba.

— Hey… Vamos a comer algo ¿vale? Después podrás seguir durmiendo.— gruñó a modo de respuesta y la ayudé a incorporarse. Apareció Kristoff poco después con pan, un surtido de embutido y agua— Muchas gracias.— encendió una vela para que nos pudiéramos ver un poco.

El olor a queso le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para comer, después del chocolate, era lo que más le gustaba. Bebió tan rápido que terminó echándose un poco por encima.

Se quedó tan a gusto que entró en sueño sin siquiera tumbarse. Le limpié un poco los morros con la manga y dejé que descansara al fin. Su piel ya no estaba tan fría como antes.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?— dijo en voz baja, como si fuera a despertarla.

— No. Gracias Kristoff, ya has hecho mucho salvándonos la vida, no sé cómo vamos a compensártelo.

— No hace falta compensar nada, estoy satisfecho con que estéis bien.— era un trozo de pan, un alma bondadosa que no dejó de darme buenas impresiones.— Os dejaré solas, buenas noches.

— Espera.— tenía que hacerlo. Me levanté de la cama y le di un merecido beso en la mejilla.— Gracias por todo.— se fue dando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Apagué la vela de un soplo y me tumbé a su lado, con mi frente apoyada en su hombro y el brazo por encima de su barriga.

— Buenas noches Elsa.— fue un día de lo más loco, pero me quedé con lo realmente importante. Estaba a su lado, a salvo, y nada nos separaría. Además, hice una valiosa amistad.

 _Zzz… zz… z…~_

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, notando un peso en mi pecho. Era su cabeza, su mano descansaba encima de la mía y mi pierna izquierda estaba entre las suyas. Parecía un koala aferrándose a un árbol. Lo que me captó la atención fue que no sentía el frío de su cuerpo, se había vuelto tan cálido como el mío y sus mejillas tenían un dulce color a melocotón.

Bostecé y la aparté un poco para que dejara de aplastarme. Estaba bien dormida, con la boca entreabierta y todo. La puse bien para que estuviera más cómoda y me quedé viendo su rostro descansando. Parecía un ángel despeinado.

El hambre despertó mi barriga pero me quedé un rato más en la cama y sin querer, caí dormida.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos tenía el brazo secuestrado por sus manos.

— ¿Elsa? ¿Estás despierta?— parecía que no. Lo comprobé dándole un beso en la frente y la vi sonreír— No te hagas la dormida…— pero realmente parecía estar soñando.

— N-na… en…— me quedé expectante por si decía algo más, pero ahí se quedó. Me quité sus zarpas de encima y dejé que siguiera durmiendo.

Fue un gozo dormir con Elsa junto con el sonido de la naturaleza, los pajarillos cantaban, el viento acariciaba las hojas y olía a pescado.

— ¿Pescado?— me levanté y salí de la casa desperezándome. Vi a Kristoff cerca sentado en un tronco, cocinando unas truchas en un fuego bien preparado.

— Ah, buenos días Anna, llegas justo a tiempo.

— Buenos días~— era agradable estar en otro ambiente, rompiendo por completo la rutina que me tenía harta. Desconectar de guardias, responsabilidades y comidas en mesas kilométricas era algo que necesitaba hacer— Tiene buena pinta.

— He ido al río de buena mañana, espero que te gusten.

— Claro.

Comimos en una maravillosa paz mientras compartíamos historias y aventuras que habíamos vivido. Quizás no debí de haberle contado según qué cosas, pero me sentía muy cómoda hablando con él.

Ya cuando estábamos terminando, se abrió la puerta de su casa y apareció una Elsa tímida y confusa.

— Buenos días. Ven, estamos desayunando.— pero no se movió de allí, se quedó sujetando el marco de la puerta.— Elsa.

Me levanté para ir hacia ella pero se metió en casa cerrando la puerta.

— No te acerques, no quiero hacerte daño… otra vez…

Me detuve y suspiré con un aire cansino, no podía estar pasando de nuevo.

— Vamos, no puedes estar siempre igual, lo de ayer fue un accidente, no pasa nada. Estamos bien.

— ¡No! ¡Casi somos devoradas por lobos por mi culpa! Tengo que volver…

Fui hacia la casa a paso ligero, ignorándola, pero casi al llegar, el pomo de la puerta se congeló.

— Lo siento Kristoff.— le di tal patada que se abrió de golpe, esas puertas no eran ni de lejos las mismas que las del castillo. Elsa estaba siendo llevada por el miedo otra vez, escarchando todo lo que tocaba. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que seguir el consejo de Gran Pabble.

— ¡No te acerques!

— Tarde.— me lancé a ella y salté a sus espaldas para abrazarla, pero me estampé contra una pared de hielo que me plantó delante. — Au…

— L-lo siento…— salió corriendo de casa y dejó otro bloque de hielo en la puerta para que no saliera.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Deja de huir! ¡Ve a por ella Kristoff!

* * *

 _Ahí lo tenemos, el traficante de hielo se ha metido en la historia :O Adelanto que en ésta historia no aparecerá Olaf._

 ** _elsanna forever:_** _por si te lo estabas preguntando, lo que Anna quería hacer para que Elsa recuperara sus poderes era... justamente lo que estás pensando :)_


	5. Mi princesa

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en aeropuertos, mi habitación y miles sitios que no voy a nombrar no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney (de momento) y punto._

 _Momento publi: Os recomiendo el video 'Of course i want to build a snowman' de 'Starleeter' (Youtube) antes de leer el cap, para mí transmite muy bien el punto de vista de Elsa durante el tiempo que estuvo sola._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo V**

* * *

 **~Mi princesa~**

Golpeé el bloque de hielo hasta romperlo y poder salir, me costó más de lo que esperaba. No vi ni a Elsa ni a Kristoff, pero su reno Sven estaba delante de la puerta esperándome. No dudé demasiado en subirme a él, parecía que me lo estuviera pidiendo con la mirada.

Se echó a correr y por poco termino en el suelo. Fue decidido como si supiera el camino hasta que giró bruscamente por un atajo repleto de árboles y arbustos, en los que había restos de hielo.

No tardamos en adelantar a Kristoff, sin duda era un reno muy inteligente.

— ¡Seguid por ahí!— gritó. La pendiente en bajada era peligrosamente empinada pero Sven se las arregló para no perder velocidad. Creí que la íbamos a atrapar pero entonces el rastro de hielo se perdió y nos quedamos sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir.

Seguimos bajando un poco más durante unos minutos, sin encontrarla, preocupándome, angustiándome, gritando su nombre.

Vi a lo lejos un grupo de guardias en sus caballos, quizás ellos sabrían algo más, tenían que estar buscándonos.

— Hacia allí Sven.— me obedeció al instante. Fueron rápidamente hacia nosotros cuando nos vieron y los corté cuando uno de ellos se dispuso a hablar— ¿Dónde está Elsa? ¿La habéis visto?

— La encontramos hace poco, ya está de camino al castillo alteza.— me molestó que lo dijera como si fuera algo bueno.— Debemos llevarla de regreso.— me bajé del reno y empecé a hablar con el reno con la esperanza de que me entendiera.

— Trae a Kristoff al castillo ¿de acuerdo? No dejaré que las cosas terminen así.

Los guardias me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero asintió y se largó él solo. Me subí al caballo de un guardia y me llevó a toda velocidad, tal y como le ordené. Elsa llevaba unos minutos de ventaja y no podía dejar que se encerrara en la habitación otra vez, tenía que atraparla.

Por desgracia no nos la encontramos de camino, tampoco recorrimos una gran distancia. No hizo falta que abrieran las puertas, nos estaban esperando. Sabía que nos estarían esperando, pero no esperaba que estuviera casi todo el personal pendiente de mi llegada.

Con ver la cara que tenían los máximos responsables, supe que tendría que darles una muy buena excusa para no meterme en un lío, por lo que nada más bajar del caballo me puse a correr como si me fuera la vida en ello. Por poco me tropiezo por la plaza.

Sorprendentemente, nadie me persiguió, o al menos eso me pareció. También fue extraño no encontrarme con nadie por los grandes pasillos que tuve que pasar para terminar en su habitación, pero lo que más me extrañó fue que pude abrir la puerta sin más.

La cerré tras de mí, intuí que no estaría y efectivamente, no estaba. Lo bueno era que tarde o temprano aparecería, lo malo, que ya no sabía qué decirle para que entrara en razón.

Mirándolo detenidamente, no parecía su cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y todo estaba demasiado bien colocado. Fui al baño que tenía a mano izquierda y estaba impecable, habían aprovechado para hacer una buena limpieza. No tardaría mucho en volver a estar como antes.

Le suspiré al espejo apoyando las manos en el tocador. Mi estúpida idea de cambiar a Elsa de un día para otro se hacía pedazos, no era tan simple como creí, si siquiera parecía complicado, era más bien, imposible.

Entré en la bañera y me oculté tras la cortina para esconderme. Necesitaba estar sola un rato, tener un momento para mí y darle vueltas al asunto.

Me senté abrazando mis piernas, cerrando los ojos, aislándome de todo, y pensé en cómo lo debía estar pasando ella, en qué estaría pensando, en qué quería y qué no querría hacer, en qué pensaba de mí. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar a partir de ahora, sentía que quería estar conmigo pero el miedo de hacerme daño lo superaba. Ya le dije que eso no me importaba, que no me asustaban sus poderes, me gustaban incluso, pero sigue igual. Nada cambió.

Estaba furiosa, apenada, frustrada y confundida a más no poder, creí que podría manejar esto pero me estaba superando por todas partes, tan sólo era una niña de quince años, fui una ingenua. Sus problemas no tenían nada que ver con los míos, su mente tenía que ser un caos y sus emociones un completo descontrol, comprendí que huir era la opción más fácil para ella, pero no supe cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión. Todo se volvía más y más negro por momentos.

Varios minutos después de darle vueltas y vueltas sin resultado, entró alguien. Por el sonido de los pasos, supe que era ella. Tampoco debía de estar de muy buen humor.

— No tienes que sentir…— se repetía una y otra vez para sí misma. Seguí en la bañera por no querer empezar otra discusión, ya había tenido suficiente, estaba harta de que me rechazara.

Momentos después, entró en el baño acelerando mi corazón por si me descubría. Se quedó quieta un momento y entonces, se echó a llorar terminando sentada en el suelo. Ya era duro para mí, no quise imaginarme cómo lo estaría pasando ella.

Era muy doloroso, estaba sufriendo y yo, prácticamente a su lado, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla. Me entraron ganas de sumarme a su llanto por impotencia. Había perdido el optimismo que tenía al verla tan mal. Un abrazo no serviría de nada, ni siquiera unas dulces palabras, el miedo la dominaba y llevaba haciéndolo demasiado tiempo.

Me percaté de que empezó a desnudarse después de llorar y me delaté, lo último que quería era sorprenderla desnuda, sería capaz de helarlo todo.

— Estoy aquí Elsa.— dije sin ganas. Se asustó igualmente y salió del baño cogiendo su ropa a toda prisa. Esperé a que volviera para echarme de ahí, no tardó demasiado.

Se detuvo enfrente. Corrió las cortinas despacio, no me moví ni un dedo. El tiempo se congeló, el ambiente así lo quiso.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de apartarme de tu lado?— no esperaba una respuesta y no la recibí. Seguí agarrada a mis piernas, a un hilo de romper a llorar.

— Sal por favor.

Odiaba sus buenos modales, ¿cómo podía? Me levanté sin dirigirle la mirada y salí, sin ganas ni esperanzas de convencerla.

— Vas a volver a encerrarte otra vez ¿verdad?— seguí mirando al suelo, ya sabía la respuesta.

— No…— la miré sorprendida, mi barriga me dio un vuelco pero, su expresión...— Voy a marcharme de Arendelle, a un sitio más apropiado para mí, apartado de la sociedad… donde no pueda herir a nadie… donde debería estar un monstruo como yo… Ya está decidido— toda mi piel se erizó en ese momento y mis lágrimas tomaron el control de mis ojos, no podía estar diciendo eso en serio, no con esa tranquilidad.

— Bien.— me puse a andar saliendo del baño, arrastrando los pies y mi alma. Quise creer que se trataba de una broma, que me llamaría para detenerme pero se quedó en silencio. Cada paso alimentaba la corriente de lágrimas que reflejaba el dolor de mi pecho— Espero que puedas ser feliz.— no pude decir más. Pasé por la ventana, después por la cama, recordando la mañana anterior como si hubiera sido un estúpido sueño, hasta que llegué a la puerta. Era el fin. Se acabó.

— Anna…— me detuve con el pomo en la mano, a medio abrir— Te quiero, mucho.— no pude aguantar más mis llantos y ella tampoco. No aceptaba la idea de que se marchara para siempre, que me dejara sola en un reino que no quería y no poder volver a verla nunca más, era demasiado egoísta, demasiado cruel, no podía estar pasando, no podía desaparecer de mi vida ahora.

Con mi corazón temblando en un puño, abrí la puerta y salí. Perdí lo poco que me quedaba de felicidad.

Ya me dio igual todo, me importaba bien poco lo que me pasara o tuviera que hacer a partir de ahora. Me convertiría en la reina sin corazón, o quizás ni eso, sería la princesa abandonada que no quiso ser reina y llevó al reino a la miseria, humillada de por vida, odiada por todos, amargada y desechada.

Anduve habiendo perdido mi alma en una habitación que se quedaría vacía para siempre, queriendo caer en la cama para no despertar nunca jamás. Me encontré con algún que otro miembro del personal, pero ninguno me dijo nada, se limitaron a apartarse como si llevara un aura oscura a mi alrededor. Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Llegué a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue coger el pequeño baúl con nuestros recuerdos y lanzarlos con fuerza por la ventana. No quería verlos nunca más, no quería tener nada que me recordara a ella. Me tiré en la cama con ganas de desgarrar el cojín y me eché a llorar, sin poder evitar recordar el idílico despertar a su lado que no volvería a repetir.

Al diablo con las sabias palabras del trol, al diablo con tener paciencia con ella, al diablo con todo, ella solo quería huir y si eso era lo que quería, yo no iba a impedírselo, estaba harta de ir detrás de ella, estaba harta de mi vida, del reino, de las obligaciones. Quise marcharme de ahí yo también.

Me volví loca conforme iban pasando los minutos y las horas, me empezó a doler el estómago de lo frustrante que era la situación, no entendía cómo en tan poco tiempo podía haber pasado de tener el amor más puro a desprender el más profundo odio por doquier. Quería a Elsa, era la persona más importante para mí y sentía que estábamos hechas la una para la otra pero odiaba que fuera tan temperamental, que no dejara de apartarme de su lado de esa forma sin tenerme en cuenta, era cruel y egoísta.

Llegué hasta a odiarme a mí misma. Odiaba la vida que me había tocado vivir, era una desgraciada sin futuro que estaba condenada a vivir entre la desgracia. Ni una mísera luz de esperanza vislumbraba entre tanta oscuridad.

Eché a gritos a los responsables de todo aquello, a los que dejaban que Elsa se marchara, aquellos que iban a arruinar mi vida y con los que tendría que convivir. Intentaron ayudarme pero nada conseguiría levantarme los ánimos, eran demasiado profundos, pesados y opacos.

Algún tiempo más tarde encerrada en mi habitación, alguien que no quería ni ver llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Anna? ¿Podemos hablar?— me recordaba a los ojos cerrados de Elsa, descansando sin soltarme el brazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sven insistía en que viniera y visto lo visto, necesitas a alguien con quién hablar.

— Ya, como si pudieras ayudarme. Vete, ya has hecho suficiente.

— Me debes una compensación por haberte salvado la vida… Déjame entrar y estaremos en paz.

— No, lárgate.

— Muy bien, pues esperaré en la puerta hasta que tengas que salir.

— Pues vale.

Pensé que se habría marchado, me pareció escuchar cómo se iba, pero cuando salí a la hora de comer lo encontré esperando de pié, apoyado en la pared.

— Menudas pintas llevas.— con lo sensible que estaba y eso fue lo primero que dijo, era para darle un puñetazo.

— ¿Así es como pretendes ayudarme?— debía de tener el peor aspecto del mundo, con los ojos hinchados y los pelos horribles. Me borraría la cara si pudiera.

Me ofreció un papel y con mirarlo de reojo supe que era uno de los dibujos que tenía guardado donde salíamos las dos cogidas de la mano. Me llenó de lágrimas con sólo verlo.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

— Me han dicho que tu hermana quiere irse. No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero creo que deberías impedírselo.

— ¿¡Y crees que no lo he intentado!?— en realidad no lo hice, estaba tan segura de que pasaría de mí que ni me esforcé.

— Lo sé, pero quizás no lo suficiente. Habla con ella, he oído que ha estado llorando toda la mañana.

— ¿Por qué te metes dónde no te llaman?— me puse a andar ignorándolo, él no sería capaz de ayudarnos, ni siquiera conocía a Elsa.

— Porque no quiero verte sufrir de esa forma, porque me pareces la persona más divertida que he conocido nunca y no te mereces tener que secarte esas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Vamos, aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, no esperes a que se haya ido para lamentarte.

— Ella no cambiará de opinión.

— Con lo juntitas que estabais durmiendo esta mañana estoy casi seguro de que sí.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Nos estabas espiando mientras dormíamos?

— Sólo comprobé que estabais bien. ¿Vamos?— se le veía muy confiado, me dio un apoyo difícil de rechazar y en un intento por no pasar el resto de mis días como Elsa, acepté su mano y nos pusimos en marcha.

— ¿Y si no va bien?

— Confía en mí.

Estaba entre nerviosa y aún más nerviosa, primero por estar con él entre los pasillos del castillo cogidos de la mano y segundo por cómo estaría ella después de todo.

Cuando estábamos llegando, vi que la puerta estaba abierta. Me asusté y fui a paso ligero para ver qué pasaba, no podía haberse ido ya. Me tranquilizó verla con el sol contrastando su silueta en la ventana, con otro de nuestros dibujos en su mano.

— Anna…— dejé caer el dibujo que llevaba y me di cuenta de que todos los tesoros que lancé por la ventana estaban encima de su cama.

Se echó a llorar y al poco la seguí, acercándonos a la vez para fundirnos en un abrazo.

— Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo no quiero irme de aquí, no quiero dejarte, eres todo lo que tengo.— me dio en todo mi corazón, eran justo las palabras que estaba esperando.

— No, perdóname tú, no quería dejar que te fueras pero ya no sabía qué hacer. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma.

— No lo haré, te lo prometo. No volveré a dejarte sola ¿me oyes? Volveremos a dormir en la misma habitación y comeremos juntas y jugaremos como cuando éramos niñas.— escuchar eso me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, pero aún era un poco escéptica después de todo.

— ¿No tendrás más miedo de hacerme daño?

— No, tú haces que mis poderes estén bajo control, estaré bien mientras esté contigo.

— ¿Y no vas a volver a huir otra vez?

— No… recurriré a ti antes de eso.

— ¿Volveremos a ser hermanas?

— Sí.

— Prométemelo.

— Te lo prometo, pase lo que pase. Te quiero demasiado como para alejarme de ti.

Me quedé abrazándola sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sus apresurados latidos y la tranquilidad de tener a mi hermana de nuevo conmigo para quedarse.

— Yo también te quiero, mucho.— nos quedamos un buen rato así, dejando correr nuestros sentimientos, cosiendo nuestras heridas internas.

— ¿Vamos a comer, mi princesa?— en ese momento recordé que solía llamarme así cuando éramos pequeñas, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo, me encantaba.

— Sí…— nos separamos lo justo para quedarnos frente a frente, con unas sonrisas humedecidas por las lágrimas que seguían corriendo.— Tienes una pinta espantosa.

— Tú estás preciosa.— nos reímos y el amor volvió a florecer por todo el castillo.

* * *

 _¿Habrá beso algún día?_ — _os preguntaréis algunos. La respuesta es sí, y el fic pasará a rated M pero tendréis que ser pacientes._

 _PD. la semana que viene estaré siete días fuera y no podré escribir, pero luego tendré dos semanas de vacaciones para subir capítulos :D_


	6. Mi reina

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en por todos lados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney y pronto dominarán el mundo, superando con creces la fiebre de Pokémon Go (qué tonterías digo)._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo VI**

* * *

 **~Mi reina~**

El sol iluminó con fuerza cada rincón del castillo, el aire era agradable y corría un aroma de flores campestres que hacía aún más perfecto el día. Elsa había entrado en mi vida para quedarse, y no iba a permitir que se fuera nunca más.

Salimos de la habitación cogidas de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, Kristoff esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriente y le di las gracias con la mirada, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría haber pasado si no nos hubiera ayudado.

— Am… Aún no nos han presentado, soy Elsa, futura reina de Arendelle.— hizo una reverencia por educación, en cambio él…

— Oh, me llamo Kristoff, un placer conocerte.— se quedó ahí tan pancho como si hablara con una aldeana. No se tomó muy bien la falta de educación, pero había que tener en cuenta que vivía en medio de la montaña.

— Nos ha salvado la vida, deberías darle las gracias.— le dije en voz baja, dándole razones para no odiarlo.

— ¿Las gracias? Permíteme recompensarle con una generosa cantidad de dinero y un contrato comerciante que no podrá rechazar.

— Hmm…— se quedó pensando un momento, recé para que se llevaran bien, eran como la noche y el día— No, con que me dejéis se vuestro amigo será suficiente.— nos pilló por sorpresa, sabía que era humilde pero rechazar una oferta así con tal tranquilidad decía mucho de él.

— B-bueno, de acuerdo, si así lo prefieres…— Elsa se quedó a cuadros sin entenderlo muy bien, pero aceptó y eso era lo que importaba— ¿Vamos?

Finalmente, salimos por esa puerta, agarrando el brazo de Elsa para que no se escapara. Llegamos los tres tranquilamente al comedor y pedimos el habitual menú que para él era un banquete, y para ella una experiencia prácticamente nueva. Me sentaba en el extremo, a la derecha tenía los ojos azules más bonitos del reino y a la izquierda un valiente que poco o nada usaba sus cubiertos. No podía pedir más, tenía todo lo que quería.

Brindamos por seguir vivos y nos quedamos charlando sobre historias y anécdotas pasadas que no dejaban de sacarnos carcajadas. Me hubiera gustado que Elsa participara más en la conversación, pero ya era mucho con que estuviera en el comedor con nosotros.

Fue la mejor comida que tuve en años, me dolían un poco las mejillas de tanto reír. Teníamos que repetirlo sí o sí.

Aparecieron unas sirvientas momentos después para retirar los platos, casi limpios por lo mucho que comía Kristoff. Una de ellas nos cortó el buen ambiente que teníamos en la mesa, estábamos en medio de una importante conversación sobre qué animal nos gustaría ser cuando...

— Princesa Elsa, princesa Anna, se requiere de vuestra presencia.

— Yo creo que esperaré aquí.— dijo Kristoff, como si pudiera acompañarnos.

— Después seguimos con esto, aún no entiendo qué te pasa con los renos.— dije levantándome junto a Elsa.

Salimos del comedor y un guardia que esperaba en la puerta nos llevó a la sala de reuniones donde abandoné un par de papeles importantes. Llegó el momento de sentar las dudas que corrían desde ayer.

Entramos y avanzamos firmes hacia el inseparable sexteto para dar punto final al asunto. Empezaron a hablar tras una reverencia.

— Han sucedido muchos contratiempos los cuales no sabemos muy bien cómo tratar…— lo cierto era que ni siquiera ellos sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

— Dejad que tome la responsabilidad de todos y cada uno de ellos.— su mirada fija emanaba poder, no había ni una pizca de dudas en sus palabras— Mi querida hermana y yo— no esperaba que dijera usara ese adjetivo delante de ellos— hemos solucionado nuestros problemas y me complace decir que, con su consentimiento y disculpándome por todo lo ocurrido, tomaré la corona tal y como estaba previsto.— sus caras se aliviaron profundamente.

— Será todo un honor alteza.

— Dicho esto, presento mis intenciones de convocar a los reinos más cercanos para ofrecer una celebración informal con tal de fortalecer nuestra relación comercial así como abrir nuevos frentes para la prosperidad de Arendelle.— todos, incluso yo, se quedaron sorprendidos.— Lo dejo en vuestras manos.

— P-por supuesto.

— ¿Vamos a hacer una fiesta?— sonrió— ¿En serio?

— Empezando por hoy, podréis encontrarme en el despacho real, donde os atenderé para lo que necesitéis. Ahora con vuestro permiso.— les dije adiós con la mano y tiré de su brazo para captar su atención.

— ¿Vamos a abrir las puertas? ¿Habrá baile? ¿Podrá venir todo el mundo? ¿Elsa~?— no respondió hasta pasado unos pasos.

— Sí, sí y… sí, eso espero. Tenemos que refrescar el reino ¿no crees?— la abracé la mar de contenta. Fue como si todos mis deseos se hubieran hecho realidad.— Volvamos antes de que Kristoff se coma los platos.

— Gracias, o sea… esto es genial, es mucho más que genial, no sabes lo contenta que me has hecho, ¿en serio vamos a hacer una fiesta?

— Eso es, pero me tendrás que ayudar, no quiero que me recuerden como la reina que congeló a los invitados.

— No me separaré de tu lado, te lo prometo.— entonces fui corriendo al comedor para darle la noticia a Kristoff.— ¡Vamos a dar una fiesta! ¡La primera fiesta en años!— al entrar lo vi mirando debajo de la mesa, después me miró algo avergonzado.

— ¿Qué hacías…?

— Nada, sólo miraba-

— Da igual, ¡vamos a dar una fiesta! Qué guay, qué guay qué guay, tendrás que ir arreglado, ¿tienes un traje o algo?

— N-no pero-

— No importa, te conseguiremos uno. Ostras, ¿y yo qué me voy a poner? Tengo que pensarlo, tengo que conseguir un vestido no puedo ir con estas pintas. Dios mío tenemos que planear un montón de cosas, va a venir mucha gente, van a venir de todas partes y—

— Oye oye, para el carro, creo que estás yendo demasiado deprisa.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo?— apareció Elsa por detrás de mí— ¡Vamos a celebrar una fiesta Elsa! ¿Qué te vas a poner?

— Cálmate Anna, aún ni siquiera tenemos fecha. Hay que enviar las invitaciones y prepararlo todo para la ocasión, pasarán meses antes de que llegue el día.

— Oh, ya… claro…— qué decepción, como nunca hicimos algo así no lo tuve en cuenta.— Qué rollo.

— Pero ¿sabes? Estoy pensando abrir las puertas del castillo para los ciudadanos, creo que estamos desaprovechando la plaza que tenemos.

— ¿En serio? Eso sería genial, podrían hacer celebraciones o-o ampliar el mercado y hacer espectáculos. Ya sé, podrías usar tus poderes para-

— Relájate, nadie va a usar sus poderes para dar espectáculos, tómatelo con calma ¿quieres? Aún es temprano para pensar en esas cosas.

— Pero es que sería tan maravilloso,— le cogí las manos— ¿te lo imaginas? sería un reino feliz donde habrían bailes, banquetes y ferias, sería como un sueño.

— Algún día. Algún día lo conseguiremos, pero por ahora iremos poco a poco ¿de acuerdo? Hay que hacer muchas cosas antes de eso.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— ¿Qué os parece si empezamos por trasladar mis cosas al despacho?

— ¿Eso no puede hacerlo otro?

— Son documentos de confidencia real, no puede hacerlo cualquiera.

— Bueno, terminaremos rápido si lo hacemos entre los tres. Vamos.— tiré de ella divertida, con mi alegría saltando por las nubes, con ganas de ponerme a bailar por los pasillos.

El reino había tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente, estaba en nuestras manos y nos encargaríamos de reflejar la felicidad que teníamos a todo el mundo. Sentía que seríamos capaces de cualquier cosa si lo hacíamos juntos, que nada nos podría detener.

Una vez en su habitación, fue sacando uno a uno los cinco cajones de la cajonera y los dejó en el suelo, estaban repletos de papeles y cartas de todo tipo.

— Ayudadme a llevar esto. Ya me encargaré de organizarlo.— cogimos uno por cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha. Eran documentos, cartas y certificados de orden real entre otras cosas, y ahí estaba Kristoff, ayudándonos.

Elsa se quedó en la habitación mientras llevábamos los dos últimos, y al volver con los cajones vacíos, la vimos arrodillada, guardando nuestros tesoros. Me derritió ver que lo único que dejara en la cama fueran nuestras dos muñecas. Hacía años que no veía la mía, creí que se había perdido.

— Con que aquí estabas eh…— dejé el armatoste en la cama y la cogí recordando cuando jugábamos con ellas, juntas.

— Sí…— Elsa se levantó— Me ayudó mucho cuando era pequeña…— cogió la muñeca de mis manos— Lo haces por ella, me decía. Era lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

— Cielos…— si tan sólo hubiera sabido por lo que estaba pasando… me sentí mal por insistir tanto que saliera a jugar— Nunca más me separaré de ti, te lo prometo.— seguí enamorada de su sonrisa, el cálido contraste que tiene comparado con su pálida piel la hace muy especial. Le acaricié el ovalo de la cara para que levantara la mirada— No permitiré que pases por algo así otra vez, mi reina.

Se echó hacia mí lentamente cerrando los ojos, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos, sin decir nada. Le acaricié la cabeza ofreciéndole todo mi amor durante unos instantes, hasta que se apartó sin perder el contacto de sus manos.

— Mi princesa cabezona…— le di un beso en la punta de la nariz en busca de su sonrisa, pero la pillé desprevenida y se alteró, poniéndose nerviosa y dejando mi muñeca junto a la suya. Me hizo mucha gracia que reaccionara así.

Vi que Kristoff aún estaba con el cajón en las manos, sonriendo también.

— Bueno… Así que ese será nuestro rincón…— dije arrodillándome a su lado.

— Vamos a llenarlo de recuerdos, ¿te parece bien?

— Claro que sí. Van a tener que traer otro para que quepan todos, ya lo verás.

Terminamos de poner nuestras cosas y quedaron cuatro espacios vacíos para enriquecer, era el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

Fuimos de camino al despacho para afrontar el desastre de papeles que dejamos. Elsa no parecía la misma, no estaba tan recta y tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si estuviera muy a gusto.

Al llegar, me dio una pereza enorme ponerme con los papeles, lo único que quería era jugar con ella y ella se percató.

— Id a dar una vuelta si queréis, puedo hacerlo sola.— en el fondo no quería dejarla con todo el papeleo pero…— y de paso, dile a alguien que se encargue de montar tu cama en mi habitación, que luego se nos pasará y tendremos que dormir una encima de la otra.

— Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

— Ya no somos niñas Anna, y si no recuerdo mal eras un desastre durmiendo.

— Qué va…— cierto era que me había despertado más de una vez en el suelo sin saber por qué.— Bueno, pues voy a buscar a alguien que se encargue de hacer el traslado.— a partir de ahora tendría una habitación más espaciosa con baño y una hermosa, adorable y cariñosa hermana, todo eran ventajas.— No tardaré mucho, en seguida vuelvo.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien.

— Ya, como si fuera a fiarme de ti, vamos Kristoff.— se despidió con un gesto de mano y salimos. Tenía un montón de ganas de enseñarle el castillo y contarle mil historias más, pero mis ganas de estar con Elsa lo superaba, teníamos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Fuimos directos a buscar a una sirvienta para comunicarle el cambio de dormitorio y después, él mismo propuso irse para que pudiera estar con ella. Fue un detalle por su parte, no sabía muy bien cómo decírselo sin que pensara que lo estaba echando.

— Voy a sacar a Sven aquí antes de que se mal acostumbre. Nos veremos pronto.— dijo, cerca de la fuente de la plaza, con una felicidad que podía notar.

— Seguro que sí. Muchas gracias por todo, lo he pasado genial.— se mereció mis labios en su mejilla, de nuevo, y entonces se fue. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, correteé hacia el despacho con unas ganas tremendas de estar con ella.

Al final no tardé más de diez minutos.

— Elsa~— la encontré frustrada cerca de la ventana.— Hey, tranquila, ¿qué ocurre?— vi que había algo de hielo en los cristales, debía de estar tratando de descongelar.

— Mierda.— se me hizo extraño que dijera una palabrota.

— Oye oye, que las reinas no pueden decir esos tacos…— me acerqué a ella y le cogí las manos, sintiendo el frío en ellas. No debí de haberla dejado sola— Tranquila, estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurre?

No respondió, odiaba cuando apartaba la mirada, evitándome.

— Puedes contarme lo que sea ¿recuerdas?— vi por encima de su hombro como se derretía el hielo poco a poco— ¿Has perdido el control de tus poderes?

— Un poco…

— Bueno… no te frustres cuando eso ocurra, cuanto más nerviosa estés peor. ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí.— respondió fríamente y se centró en los papeles.

— Si algo te preocupa o lo que sea, deberías decirlo, me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pueda.— no dijo nada— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

— No…

— Voy a ayudarte de todos modos, ¿cómo lo estás ordenando?— fui a ayudarla cuando entonces, se apoyó bruscamente en la mesa.

— Creo que…— parecía que iba a decir algo importante, por poco no le salen las palabras de la boca— No deberías besar a desconocidos.— cerró los ojos como si fuera a recibir un golpe.

— Ah…— al parecer nos vio. Para ella quizás sí era un extraño, pero yo me sentía muy cercana a él, era un buen amigo con quién poder confiar— ¿Entonces tendría que dejar de darte besos a ti también? Porque creo que nos conocimos el mismo día.

Me lanzó una mirada de odio por mi gratuito ataque. Me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho.

— No es lo mismo.— la molesté más de lo que esperaba.

— Ya lo sé, sólo era una broma, no te pongas así…— dije cubriéndole la espalda con mi brazo.— Me alegro que lo hayas dicho, no debes guardarte esas cosas para ti ¿me oyes? Creo que es la primera vez que veo quejarte por algo.

— No me he quejado, sólo…

— ¿Tienes envidia~?

— N-no, claro que no, eres una princesa y no puedes…— le di un beso en la mejilla debilitando sus palabras.— em…

— Te pones muy tierna cuando te sonrojas ¿lo sabías?— se ruborizó al igual que antes. Aprendí que mis labios eran su punto débil, quiso escapar de mí pero no la dejé.

— Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame a ordenar esto.

— ¿Ahora quieres que te ayude?

— Pues sí, así estarás quieta.— una afición que había olvidado despertó dentro de mí, hacerle la puñeta.

— Vale pero sólo si luego nos vamos a jugar.

— Muy bien.— entonces la solté, consiguiendo lo que quería.

Suspiró y me explicó dónde quería guardar cada cosa poniéndonos manos a la obra. No era tan complicado, al fin y al cabo sólo teníamos que ordenar papeles, aún así la lié un poco un par de veces por querer ir demasiado rápido. Creí que nunca terminaríamos con todos los que había.

— Perfecto, ahora será más fácil encontrar las cosas. Me volvía loca buscando en esos cajones.

— ¿Algo más?

— Bueno, tendría que hablar con-

— ¡Error! ahora nos vamos a jugar, ya hablarás con quien sea más tarde.

— Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Al salón de arte, por allí no pasa nadie por la tarde, podremos jugar con tus poderes sin que nos molesten.

— ¿Con mis poderes?

— Claro, tengo muchas ganas de ver qué puedes hacer con ellos.

— Ya pero… no sé si…— se miraba las manos, dubitativa.

— Claro que sí, vamos, estaremos bien mientras no nos molestan.— la cogí de la mano para que no huyera y fui tirándola por todo el camino.— Vamos vamos vamos.

— Llevo tacones Anna, no puedo ir tan rápido.

— Entonces quítalos.— me miró un momento y se detuvo. No tardó en quitárselos y ponerse a correr y reír conmigo por los pasillos. Al diablo con las normas de conducta, éramos libres y nadie nos detendría.

Abrimos las grandes puertas de la enorme sala de arte, donde solía entretenerme imaginando las vidas que debían de haber tenido los personajes de los cuadros. Su reacción fue más bien la de alguien que nunca había entrado allí, sus ojos surfearon por todos los rincones.

— No lo recordaba así…

— Ha ido cambiando con los años. Haz la magia Elsa, haz la magia.— me miró mordiéndose el labio y dio un golpe de pie cubriendo todo el suelo de hielo.— Woah… ¿no tienes frío descalza?

— ¿Frío? Claro, pero no me molesta, me gusta el frío.— con un gesto de su mano sentí levantarme unos centímetros del suelo y me empecé a deslizar sola.

— O-oye, qué-

— ¿No querías jugar? Vamos.— me cogió del brazo y casi me caigo al moverme— No me digas que no sabes patinar.

— ¿Me ves con cara de que sepa patinar?

— Oh, vamos, pero si es muy fácil, dame tus manos…— y así, empezó una tarde fugaz e inolvidable en la que aprendí a patinar, jugamos a tirarnos bolas de nieve, me maravillé con las tremendas esculturas que era capaz de hacer y nos tiramos por toboganes de hielo.

Fue una tarde digna de descansar en la cajonera, como primer recuerdo digno de ser inmortalizado.

Éramos felices, libres y completas, juntas de nuevo, juntas como inseparables hermanas. Nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de nosotras. Estoy segura que después de esa tarde, descansarán en paz.

* * *

 _ **Biaxxx:** Gracias a ti por leer ;)  
 **Anónimo:** Sigo sin entender por qué comentas un fic español en inglés. _ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Sé que el final de este cap ha sido un poco... ñe, pero es que no puedo esperar a escribir el siguiente_ **»** _._ **«**


	7. Punto de inflexión

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que aparecen en hasta en mis sueños no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney. Yo sólo escribo Elsanna por amor al arte y a lo kawaii._

 _Ya os dije que tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo :3 Gracias de nuevo por vuestras reviews ^-^_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo VII**

* * *

 **~Punto de inflexión~**

Terminamos entre sudor, felizmente agotadas y con una sonrisa que nadie nos podría quitar. Elsa deshizo todo los rastros de nieve y hielo que quedó, dándome un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura. Había llegado la hora de la cena y no estábamos ni lejos de estar presentables.

Ella terminó con el pelo suelto, el vestido rasgado por algunos sitios y mojado por todas partes. Yo no era menos, perdí mis trenzas en algún momento.

Descargamos toda la adrenalina que teníamos acumulada y nos sentó de maravilla, sobre todo a ella, que perdió su fría actitud por completo. Sin duda teníamos que repetirlo, no recuerdo ninguna tarde tan corta ni tan divertida, cualquier cosa sería mejor con Elsa a mi lado.

Fuimos las dos descalzas hacia nuestra habitación, sujetando los zapatos con una mano y haciéndonos inseparables con la otra, entrelazando los dedos. Mi hermana mayor había vuelto para quedarse y era sólo para mí.

La solté cuando entramos y vimos la reestructuración del cuarto, mi cama estaba delante de la suya y habían llevado mi armario entero. Ahora ya no parecía una habitación tan grande ni tan vacía, tampoco tan fría.

Comprobé que estaba todo y no me llevé ninguna sorpresa. Me sentí como si hubiéramos viajado diez años atrás.

— Oh no, las muñecas no están.— me giré asustada por lo que dijo, no podían haberlas perdido, otra cosa sí pero las muñecas no, no tenían ni que haberlas tocado.

— ¿En serio...?

— No, te estoy tomando el pelo.— las sacó de detrás de su espalda y me lancé a por ella para vengarme.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora verás.— la tiré en su cama para comérmela a cosquillas y no paré hasta que le salieron lágrimas de tanto reírse.

— Vale... vale... ya... Será mejor que nos demos un baño antes de que nos quedemos sin cenar.

— ¿También quieres que nos bañemos juntas~?— sabía que no, pero quise ver cómo se lo tomaba.

— No digas tonterías.— me apartó la cara con toda la palma de su mano.— Vamos, ve tú primera así aprovecho para hacer una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La verás cuando salgas, espero que me quede bien.

— Pero dime lo que es...

— Está bien. Es algo así como un recuerdo, para empezar a llenar los cajones.

— Genial. Entonces no tardaré. Espera, no te muevas, tienes algo ahí...— me acerqué lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Fui a bajar de la cama cuando me agarró del brazo y me atrajo para devolvérmelo, más tímidamente. Ese era el segundo que me regalaba, el segundo de muchos actos de amor que nos quedaban por compartir. Nuestros ojos estaban de acuerdo, nuestros corazones bailaban al compás y nuestras almas cantaban al unísono.

No pude evitar preparar la ropa dando saltitos y dirigirme hacia el baño con unos torpes pasos de ballet. Me miré al espejo divertida riéndome de mis pelos palmera, lo último que parecía era una princesa.

Recordé todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos que tuvimos mientras me bañaba. Después de todo, Elsa podía ser divertida y adoraba su faceta cálida.

Quedé presentable cuando salí, impaciente por saber qué estaría haciendo. La vi sentada en su cama, dibujando sobre una madera destinada a ello.

— ¿Ya has terminado?— preguntó, apresurándose, como si no le hubiera dado tiempo.

— Así que era un dibujo...— me esperé algo más sorprendente viniendo de ella, la verdad.

— Espera a que lo termine.

— Sí claro...— me senté a su lado y mi expresión cambió al verlo.— Déjame ver esto...— me lo dio no muy segura de sí misma, pero en mis manos tenía una auténtica obra de arte repleta de ternura. Podía ver los colores del dibujo pese a estar hecho con lápiz, los trazos eran perfectos y cuidados hasta lo absurdo, y tenía una perspectiva que parecía salirse del papel.— ¿Esto lo has hecho ahora?

Sabía la respuesta porque éramos ella y yo, bajando juntas por el tobogán de hielo que hizo en la sala de arte, con los detalles de los cuadros incluidos. No pude apartar mi mirada de esa genialidad, era increíble.

— Elsa esto es... o sea... Cuando me dijiste que se te daba bien dibujar no esperaba que... fueras tan buena, esto se merece estar colgado en la pared y no encerrado en el cajón.

— Me alegro de que te guste.

— No, es que no me gusta, me encanta, está perfecto, más que perfecto.

— Venga, no exageres...— se levantó tomándoselo en broma pero lo decía muy en serio.

— No exagero, ¿has dibujado tú los cuadros que hay ahí abajo? Porque no me extrañaría.— cogió su ropa y entró en el baño. Me quedé embobada apreciando cada pequeño detalle del dibujo, se veía hasta el brillo de nuestros ojos, y el amor en nuestras expresiones.

Cuando estaba en busca de un rincón en la pared donde podría quedar bien, pensé que terminaríamos sin pared dado lo rápido que fue capaz de hacerlo y los muchos recuerdos que íbamos a acumular. Tenía que encontrar una solución y me acerqué a la puerta del baño cuando una idea se iluminó en mi cabeza.

— Oye Elsa, ¿qué te parecería si colgáramos tus dibujos por el pasillo? Como vas a hacer más, porque vas a hacer más...

— No escucho lo que dices, dímelo después.— entré como si no la hubiera escuchado.

— Digo que podríamos colgar tus dibujos por el pasillo, con lo largo que es podrías hacer todos los que quisieras.

— Me estoy bañando Anna, ¿podrías hacer el favor de salir?

— Esa no es una respuesta, y me aburro estando sola esperando.

— Por favor, m-me da mucho corte que estés aquí.

— Oish, qué delicada eres...— fui a salir cuando una tentadora travesura visitó mi mente. No pude contenerme y cogí su ropa, tanto la sucia como la limpia y salí. Sólo faltaba esperar para ver la cara que ponía.

Dejando su ropa en la cama y me tumbé descansando como si estuviera encima de un feliz algodón de azúcar. Supe que llegó el momento cuando la escuché hablar sola.

— ¡Anna!— imposible no reírme— ¡Devuélveme la ropa!

— ¿Qué dices? No te escucho.— abrió la puerta tímidamente y pude ver en los pocos centímetros de apertura sus ojos lanzándome ejércitos de ésta me la vas a pagar.

— Trae mi ropa, ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué ropa? No sé de qué me hablas.— con un movimiento de dedo, me lanzó una bola de nieve en el pelo estropeándomelo como castigo y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Me hubiera gustado haberle hecho la puñeta un rato más, se ponía terriblemente adorable.

Volvió a abrir la puerta poco después, y salió dejándome sin aliento con un increíble vestido, yendo decidida a por mí.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!— se paró al instante. Tuve que ponerme de pie para verlo mejor.

— ¿Qué?— se había hecho un tremendo vestido azul eléctrico, muy ceñido a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas, que empezaba con un simple escote pero que terminaba en sus tobillos, abierto por el lateral de su pierna para poder andar mejor, provocativa cuanto menos.

— Waoh, te pones esto para ligar y desmayas a todos los tíos. Date una vuelta un momento.— siguió con su camino sin hacerme caso y me lanzó otra bola de nieve, pero esa la logré esquivar.

Con su ropa en mano, volvió hacia el baño y no pude evitar fijarme en su trasero ladeando la cabeza, tenía un cuerpo impresionante y su pelo suelto lo enriquecía.

— ¡Deja de mirarme el culo!— me pilló de lleno, pero es que no recordaba tener una hermana tan abusivamente preciosa. ¿Por qué tenía me había tocado ser la de las pecas?

— Pero déjate puesto el vestido, te queda perfecto...— pasó olímpicamente de mí.— ¿Podrías hacerme un vestido así?— la escuché reír desde ahí.

— Dudo que aguantara más de cinco minutos sin deshacerse.

— Oh… claro… Entonces no creo que sea buena idea.

Salió minutos después, con su ropa usual y su pelo recogido. Fuimos a cenar pero en vez de ir al comedor como de costumbre, les pedí a las sirvientas que nos trajeran la comida fuera, en el pequeño rincón detrás del castillo donde había un par de mesas bajo los árboles.

Era un sitio donde soñé cenar con un apuesto príncipe, pero tenía a mi hermana y ella era más importante que cualquier hombre prestigiado.

Al principio le pareció extraño comer fuera, pero poco a poco fue apreciando la tranquilidad de la noche, la agradable brisa Otoñal y las luciérnagas que adornaban el paisaje a la luz de la luna. Fue sin duda, una cena muy especial.

Al terminar, dimos un lento paseo por el exterior del castillo mientras le contaba lo que sucedía ahí fuera mientras ella estaba encerrada en su habitación. Se hizo tarde entre una cosa y otra, así que decidimos irnos a dormir cuando pasamos por delante de la puerta principal.

Realmente necesitábamos descansar.

Hice la broma de irme a mi antigua habitación y no tardó en arrastrarme a la suya. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, fue un cúmulo de cosas buenas que llenaron algo más que mis ganas de vivir.

Me puse el pijama en un momento y la vi de espaldas dudando con el suyo desde mi cama, no podía ser verdad.

— No me digas que tienes vergüenza de cambiarte delante de mí.

— U-un poco…

— Venga ya, con el cuerpazo que tienes… ¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta?

— Sí por favor.— suspiré y me puse bocabajo. No sé de qué se avergonzaba, y menos de mí, éramos hermanas.— Ya estoy.

Me levanté para sentarme un rato a su cama y estar con ella.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?

— Mucho, muchísimo. Estoy muy cansada así que…

— Bueno, está bien, vamos a dormir.— me tumbé a su lado como si fuera a quedarme ahí.

— Vete a tu cama.— dijo, empujándome hasta terminar en el suelo.

— Qué mala, ¿no querías dormir conmigo?

— Nunca dije eso.— me quedé de rodillas y apoyé mis brazos cruzados en el borde de la cama.

— Oye, mañana podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Sería bueno que la gente te conociera.

— Lo pensaré. Gracias por todo.— me acerqué a su rostro y le di un beso en la frente.

— Buenas noches Elsa.

— Buenas noches.— se arropó y volví a mi cama. Me pareció escuchar un te quiero por debajo de las sábanas, pero no estaba segura.

Apagué la vela de mi mesita de noche y traté de dormir.

Tardé unas dos horas por el alboroto mental que me lo impedía, pero finalmente, caí dormida.

 _Zz… z…_

Mis ojos se abrieron aún de noche, me pareció escuchar un ruido y me incorporé rápidamente cuando me di cuenta que era ella, gruñendo por algo. Me levanté para ver qué le pasaba y la vi moviéndose de un lado para el otro, parecía tener un mal sueño.

Puse mi mano encima de la suya y al momento se tranquilizó, sentí que tenía el poder de calmar su corazón y no dudé en meterme en su cama. Se giró hacia mí como si supera que estaba ahí y descansé mi mano sobre la suya.

Su suave respiración me devolvió el sueño y…

 _Z…_

— No… n-no…— desperté de repente con su voz, sentía que hacía más frío que antes y me asusté cuando vi pinchos de hielo creciendo por todos los rincones de la habitación.

— E-Elsa, Elsa despierta.— ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, decía cosas sin sentidos y empezó a sudar.— ¡Despierta!— la zarandeé pero no dejaba de hacer crecer el hielo.

— Anna… no quería… no…— sus ojos seguían encerrados en el sueño y sus lágrimas corrían con crueldad. Me puse encima de ella de rodillas sentándome en sus caderas dispuesta a sacarla de esa pesadilla como fuera.

— Estoy aquí Elsa, estoy bien, ¡abre los ojos!— la temperatura dejó de descender, el hielo enrojecido que nos rodeaba se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron confusos.

— ¿Qué?— no tardó en revolucionarse, en alterarse sin entender, en asustarse por el ambiente en el que se vaporizaba mi aliento.— ¿A-Anna?— estaba a un paso de entrar en pánico, sus pupilas no paraban quietas.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí, respi-

— ¿Q-qué he hecho? Dios mío— su respiración se aceleró viendo el estado de la habitación y se paralizó en un punto— Tu cama.

Me giré un instante y vi como uno de esos pinchos había clavado directamente en el colchón. Se horrorizó con eso y una tormenta de nieve hizo caer en picado la temperatura.

— Elsa por favor, cálmate, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien. Mírame.— estaba hiperventilando, ni siquiera me escuchaba y tenía que hacer algo antes de que terminara destrozándolo todo— ¡Elsa!

La cogí de la mandíbula para devolverle la cabeza a la almohada y entonces, le di un beso en sus fríos labios que apenas duró un segundo, pero que hizo desaparecer todo el hielo instantáneamente devolviendo el calor a la habitación.

Su expresión cambió de repente, me miraba incrédula sin mover un pelo, como si se hubiera quedado congelada. Me empecé a preocupar pasados unos segundos.

— ¿Elsa?— entonces se alteró y me empujó para escapar de mí, huyendo encerrándose en el baño.— ¡Espera!

Me dejé caer en su cama soltando un largo suspiro. Quizás un guantazo hubiera sido mejor que lo que hice, pero jamás sería capaz pegarla a propósito, y no se me ocurrió nada más que besarla. Hace tiempo papá me dijo que si quería hacerme con el corazón de alguien y éste se lo merecía, le besara en los labios, que ese momento sería mágico para los dos y nos haría olvidar de todo lo demás.

Lo que no sabía era qué pasaría si besara a mi hermana. Por supuesto sabía lo que eso significaba y lo incorrecto que era, pero no me quedó otra opción, tenía que sacarla del pánico antes de que destrozara la habitación.

Me levanté con un montón de preocupaciones y me acerqué a la puerta del baño.

— ¿Estás… bien?

— Sí…— su respuesta me devolvió el aliento, no quería perderla otra vez por una tontería así.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— entonces abrió la puerta y la vi abrazada a sus brazos, apartando la mirada.— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza pero cuando fui a dar un paso hacia ella, retrocedió.

— ¿Puedes… dormir conmigo esta noche? Por favor.— al parecer no se dio cuenta de que me pasé media noche en su cama.

— Claro que sí, vamos.

Le dejé espacio para que pasara y fui con mucho cuidado con todo, como si fuera a romperla de un soplo. Entramos tranquilamente en la cama y me dio la espalda. Me quedé viendo su nuca preocupada hasta que…

— ¿Me… abrazas? E-está bien si no quieres…

Sonreí con mi corazón, me acerqué a ella y pasé mi mano por delante de su barriga, con mi nariz rozando la fragancia de su pelo y mis piernas tocando las suyas.

— Mi reina…— tiró de mi mano acercándome más a ella y apoyé la cabeza en su nuca para quedarme dormida.

 _Zzz…_

* * *

 _Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena, ya tenemos primer beso *aplausos* Habrá que ver cómo se lo toma Elsa aunque ya se puede entrever algo.  
La mala, muy mala, es que no podré subir capítulo hasta dentro de una semana y media T.T así que tendréis que esperar. Sí, a mí también se me hará eterna la espera :(_


	8. Equilibrio

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y todas sus secuelas no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al todopoderoso Disney. Yo no soy Disney, aunque eso es más que obvio._

 _Y aquí estoy de vuelta, con unas ganas terribles de subir capítulos a mansalva. Espero subir un cap cada dos días aprox. :D_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo VIII**

* * *

 **~Equilibrio~**

Desperté con un frío, suave y agradable cosquilleo que recorría mi pierna desnuda como si mi muslo fuera una pista de patinaje. Encogerme entre gruñidos sólo sirvió para que sus dedos terminaran en mis pies, haciéndome cosquillas con maldad.

Abriendo un ojo me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo del revés, bocabajo, con el brazo colgando en el borde de la cama, una pierna en el cojín y la otra por encima de Elsa.

— Despierta~

Sonreí. Escuchar su encantadora voz nada más despertar fue casi como un sueño hecho realidad.

Me estiré con toda la pereza del mundo, aún teniendo la pierna por encima de su barriga, sin querer encender mi cerebro.

— Estoy despierta...— no me moví ni un pelo, era demasiado temprano como para tener fuerzas. Entonces sentí un verdadero frío corriendo por mi pierna, subiendo por el interior de mi muslo— ¡Yiiik!— me bajé rápidamente el vestido, lo tenía subido a la altura de las bragas por dar vueltas de noche otra vez.

— Buenos días~— eso fue muy cruel.

Me di la vuelta mosqueada por el despertar que me había dado y entonces recordé lo que ocurrió anoche. No fue un sueño, lo comprobé al ver que en mi cama había un agujero importante y el sofá estaba desplazado.

— Ostras... ¿E-estás bien? ¿has podido dormir? ¿necesitas algo?— alterada, le puse la mano en la frente para asegurarme que su temperatura estaba bien, pero su propia expresión ya desprendía calidez.

— Relájate...— me cogió de los hombros y me tumbó a su lado despacio, ofreciéndome la manta para taparme— Estoy bien Anna, no tienes de qué preocuparte.— me sorprendió gratamente que no estuviera asustada, incluso llevaba una sonrisa de conjunto con unos ojos deslumbrantes que emanaban paz.

Me metí en las sábanas quedándome a dos dedos del calor que desprendía, no sentí ni una pizca de frío.

— Pero ¿estás segura? Llegué a pensar que destrozarías la habitación...

— Estaré bien mientras no me separe de ti.— me hizo cerrar los ojos un momento al darme un beso en la frente y se acercó más a mí. Mi corazón se inundó con su cariño— ¿Dormirás conmigo a partir de ahora?— lo preguntó en un susurro innegable, pese a que ya afirmé su pregunta ayer.

— Claro que sí.— me tranquilizó ver lo relajada que estaba y cogí sus manos como si abrazara a su muñeca, dispuesta a volver a dormir como años atrás. Segundos después, volví a preguntarle para estar segura, era hasta demasiado perfecto— Pero ¿seguro que estás bien? Podrías... haberme hecho daño con esos pinchos...

— No volveré a tener pesadillas contigo a mi lado, estoy segura.— se me hizo extraño que no le preocupara, pero eso era una buena señal, su mano acariciándome el pelo lo confirmaba.

— Vale, pero luego no te quejes si te doy un codazo a media noche.— se rió. Elsa parecía haberse levantado con la alegría pintada en la cara, casi casi le salían margaritas alrededor de su cabeza por su buen humor.

— Creo que podré vivir con ello, y si no te ataré a la cama con hielo para que no te muevas.— me acurruqué en su buen despertar con el único deseo de quedarme a su lado, cerrando los ojos para atesorar ese pequeño instante de felicidad.

— Entonces seguiré durmiendo un rato más…— era como descansar encima de una nube estando a su lado, podría quedarme toda la mañana así y no me arrepentiría en absoluto.

Me dejó descansar y se puso a jugar un rato con mis manos, acariciándomelas, pellizcándomelas y entreteniéndose con mis dedos.

— ¿Estás despierta?— preguntó minutos después. Negué con la cabeza— ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de anoche?— abrí los ojos de repente, no entendía a qué venía eso, dijo que no le preocupaba.

— Claro, dime.— apoyé mi codo en la cama para incorporarme un poco, algo tensa.

— Es… sobre el beso, que me diste…— me relajé al ver que no era nada importante.

— Ah, bueno, sí, quise darte un bofetón para que pararas pero después pensé que podrías derrumbar el castillo y cambié de opinión.— no le hizo mucha gracia mi respuesta.

— N-no te lo tomes a broma…— la miré extrañada, no sabía muy bien de qué quería hablar, así que fui clara con mi respuesta.

— Tranquila que no volveré a besarte en la boca, sé de sobras que está mal... Aunque bueno, si tu poder se te va de las manos otra vez quizás lo haga… funcionó realmente bien.

No dijo más. Se dio la vuelta ocultándose entre las sábanas.

— Elsa… ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada, tengo que ir al baño.— se levantó sin dirigirme la mirada. Sentí que le pasaba algo, pero no quería presionarla para que me lo dijera, quería que fuera ella quien confiara en mí, que me contara sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Cuando volvió se tumbó en la cama más seria que antes y se puso a dormir frente a mí, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Sentí su mano más fría que antes y me la llevé a los labios para besarla.

— ¿Me dirás qué te pasa o…?— cerró los ojos apretando su mano. No insistí más, fuera lo que fuera, terminaría sabiéndolo, estaba segura.

Nos quedamos adormiladas en un extraño silencio, hasta que una sirvienta tocó a la puerta.

— Princesa Elsa, princesa Anna, traigo el desayuno.

— Ve tú…— abrí los ojos cuando perdí su tacto, se levantó con sus despeinados pelos y su largo pijama blanco. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que no me viera en su cama.

— Hoy ofrecemos un desayuno especial en honor a la prosperidad de Arendelle.

— Vaya, muchas gracias.

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedó leyendo una nota que le habían dejado en la bandeja.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunté por la comida, pero lo malinterpretó.

— Hm… Me temo que tendré que pasarme la mañana trabajando.

— Vaya… ¿No puedes decirles que tienes cosas mejores que hacer? Como jugar conmigo, por ejemplo.

— Tendrás que esperar a la tarde.— lo dijo fríamente, como si hubiera perdido el encanto del despertar.

Conforme se acercaba iba oliendo algo especial, un olor que hacía mucho que no se paseaba por mi nariz.

— ¿Eso que huelo es…?

— Crepes rellenas de chocolate, ¿tienes hambre?

— ¡Yuhoo!— casi me enredo con las sábanas intentando levantarme. Vi cuatro enormes y deliciosas crepes trianguladas recién hechas con unos arándanos y fresas. Raras veces podíamos disfrutar del chocolate, era un lujo hasta para las princesas. No tardé en hacerme con una y empezar a devorarla— Dios mío, está riquísimo.

— Siéntate y come despacio, te vas a manchar la ropa.— me senté en la cama sin dejar de comer, me estaba llenando los dedos de chocolate por todos lados, por lo que tuve que ir relamiéndomelos cada dos por tres.

Elsa se reía sólo de verme, apenas había dado un bocado y yo ya estaba terminando.

— Si no quieres dímelo, hoy me he despertado con hambre.

— Prefiero esperar a que se enfríe un poco.— se quedó mirándome mientras comía hasta que terminé con ese placer de dioses. Acabé con los dedos pegajosos y un magnífico sabor de boca.

— ¿Te comerás los dos o…?

— No seas golosa. Mírate, si hasta tienes chocolate en la cara.— me limpió la mejilla con el pulgar.

— ¡Oye! Eso es mío.— le cogí la mano y me puse a lamerle el chocolate que me pertenecía, poniéndola de los nervios.

— A-ah~ ¡Para!— me hizo gracia su reacción y no dudé en sacarle partido.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿que sólo comerás una crepe?— me acerqué a ella y le empecé a dar besos de vaca, dándole lametazos en la mejilla.

— A-Anna…— cuando me apartó pude ver lo enrojecida que estaba, sus manos tiritaban pese a no tener frío y su mirada se cayó al suelo.

— Ups… Perdona, ¿estás bien? Sólo quería… jugar.— se limpió la cara con una servilleta.

— Pues no vuelvas a hacer algo así.— se levantó cogiendo una fresa y se fue hacia el baño otra vez.

La seguí poco después, y cuando entré la vi con los labios rojos por la fresa. Se los limpió al verme.

— Em… ¿qué haces aquí?

Dejó el resto de la fresa en la encimera y me abrazó de repente. No entendía nada.

— ¿Te importa… si nos quedamos un rato así?

— No pero… ¿podrías decirme qué te pasa por la cabeza? Estás muy extraña.

— Lo siento… Estoy bien, no te preocupes.— pero me preocupaba, estaba claro que no estaba bien, si le molestó que le lamiera la cara podía decírmelo, si quería que la dejara sola un rato podía decírmelo, cualquier cosa, podría decírmelo y trataría de ayudarla, haría lo que fuera para ayudarla con lo que fuera.

— ¿Y qué hacemos en el baño abrazadas?

— Es que… te quiero mucho.— no me quedó otra que aceptar su respuesta, quedándonos unos segundos sin movernos— Tu calor me tranquiliza.

— Lo sé, desde que descongelé tus manos con un beso supe que lo que necesitabas eran mimos y cariños. Eres como un bebé.

— No soy como un bebé.

— Sí que lo eres, y te gusta que te den de comer, que te hagan cosquillas…

— Vale, no tiene gracia.— perdí su abrazo y gané un mosqueo.— Soy mayor que tú y yo no soy la que engulle como un pato.

— Disculpa señorita finolis, pero yo al menos como.

— ¿Perdona? Ayer comí mucho ¿sabes?

— Basta.

— Has empezado tú.— le toqué el brazo sintiendo su frío.

— Te estás enfriando. Cálmate.

— ¡Entonces bésame!— me impactó que lo dijera gritando, fue como si sus palabras hubieran explotado en su boca.

— Relájate. Primero respira, vas a hiperventilar si sigues así.— salió apartándome y no me dejó detenerla.— ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Volvió a sentarse en la cama y se puso a comer la crepe rápidamente. Me estaba trayendo de cabeza su actitud, tenía que hacer algo antes de que empezara a congelar la habitación.

Subí a la cama por detrás de Elsa y me senté apoyando mi pecho en su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura, reposando la barbilla en su hombro derecho.

— Tranquila…— notaba su acelerada respiración en su barriga— Yo también te quiero mucho ¿vale?— su frío empezó a desaparecer— Estaré contigo pase lo que pase, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.— respiró hondo, calmando sus latidos— Nunca te dejaré.

Le di un lento beso en el cuelo que hizo ladear su cabeza, luego en su mejilla, haciéndole girarse y entonces, le limpié un poco de chocolate que tenía cerca de sus labios.

— ¿Está buena la crepe?

— Mucho. ¿Quieres?— logré tranquilizarla.

— No. Tú eres mi desayuno favorito.— suspiró, quizás me pasé de ternura, pero al menos la envolví en calidez.

— Anna… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando me besaste?

— ¿Ayer?

— Sí.

— Bueno… sentí que si no lo hacía te volverías loca.

— No me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo lo sentiste? ¿Qué… te pareció?

— Hm… pues no sé, fue como si te diera un beso, pero en vez de en tu mejilla, en los labios. ¿Por qué?

— Por nada… curiosidad.

Siguió comiendo, ya más despacio, y me quedé detrás de ella apoyando mi cabeza contra la suya. Me quedé pensando en qué podríamos hacer para ayudarla, hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

— Esta tarde podríamos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, te irá bien cambiar un poco de aires.

— Lo… pensaré.— iba a llevarla de todas formas, el pueblo tenía que conocerla y así saldría un poco de la habitación.

— Vale.

A final Elsa terminó dándome la punta de la última crepe y la acepté con mucho gusto. No dejamos nada en la bandeja.

Se levantó para cambiarse y me surgió una duda cuando se quitó el pijama.

— Oye, ¿cómo puedes dormir con sujetador? ¿No te molesta?— no se giró para responder.

— No mucho, ¿por… qué lo preguntas?

— Por nada, creo que estarías más cómoda, pero como quieras.— siguió vistiéndose sin más. Tampoco entendía por qué dormía tapada si le gustaba tanto el frío, debería dormir con la ventana abierta y todo.

Se entretuvo en el baño para arreglarse mientras yo seguía en la cama pensando en cosas. Se me ocurrió ir a verla a media mañana para comprobar que estuviera bien, su estado emocional era cuanto menos preocupante.

— Voy a irme ya.— me incorporé con algo de miedo por dejarla sola— Si no he terminado a la hora de comer, sácame de allí.

— Vale. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Estaré bien.— se acercó para darme un beso en la frente— Espero que no tarde mucho.

— Y yo. Intenta no congelar a nadie.

— Lo intentaré.— abrió la puerta— Nos vemos luego.— y se fue.

Qué silenciosa se quedó la habitación, mi deseo de pasar todo el día juntas era algo más que imposible teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que Elsa tenía que hacer. Me pregunté qué hacer el resto de la mañana y por poco olvido que había alguien con quien quería estar.

No tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlo, no se me ocurrió preguntárselo antes de que ayer se fuera, pero ese era un motivo de más para levantarme y salir en su búsqueda, algo más con qué entretenerme.

Así pues, me levanté y preparé para salir en busca de Kristoff, podría pasar la mañana enseñándole el castillo, y la tarde enseñándole la ciudad a Elsa, no era un mal plan.

Eran poco más de las nueve cuando salí de la habitación. Pasé por delante del despacho de Elsa y la escuché hablando con alguien sobre cosas aburridas y de importancia cero para mí. Todo parecía ir bien, así que seguí mi camino y salí del castillo.

No me iba a costar mucho encontrarlo, sólo tenía que encontrar a un reno y lo demás sería coser y cantar.

Me pararon unas cuantas veces para darme los buenos días, y les respondí con alegría y simpatía, después de todo, estaba de buen humor.

Llegando a la calle comercial, encontré a Sven atado a un poste, esperando cerca de un banco. No tardó en verme y ponerse a dar brincos. Kristoff estaba en la frutería que había cerca, hablando con el dependiente.

Decidí acercarme a él despacio para darle un susto, pero como no tenía muchas esperanzas de asustarlo, terminé poniéndome detrás de él para taparle los ojos con las manos y preguntarle.

— ¿Quién soy?

— ¡Oye! Ah, eres tú, ¡eres tú! Qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí?

— Elsa tenía trabajo que hacer y he pensado en salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Comprando zanahorias?

— Sí, ¿quieres algo?

— Acabo de desayunar, pero gracias. Esto… ¿estás ocupado ahora? Quizás es un poco precipitado pero…

— No, no, para nada, no estoy haciendo nada, b-bueno sí que estoy haciendo algo pero no tengo nada… qué hacer… ahora.

— Entonces ¿te gustaría que te enseñara el castillo?

— Sí, claro, me encantaría.— nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, sin movernos ni decir nada.

— P-pues vamos, ¡Sven!— se puso a dar brincos al ver la bolsa de zanahorias cuando nos acercamos a él.

— Toma, dáselas tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿No me va a comer la mano?

— Por supuesto que no, vamos, no tengas miedo.

Se la ofrecí despacio cogiendo la zanahoria como si fuera a explotar y la devoró de un bocado. Le di otra con algo más de confianza y guardamos las demás para más tarde.

Después, recorrimos las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente hablando de lo bien que lo pasé con Elsa la tarde pasada hasta que llegamos a las puertas del castillo y empecé con la visita guiada. No quería que Sven se lo perdiera, por lo que pedí expresamente que lo dejaran entrar.

Me sabía todos los rincones, historias y secretos del castillo, y le avasallé de información conforme íbamos por los enormes salones, habitaciones, esculturas y demás. Pasamos por el jardín también, visitamos la capilla, dimos un paseo por la muralla donde vigilaban los guardias e incluso fuimos al desván de los trastos.

Le di una buena clase intensiva sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con el castillo y prestó toda su atención del primer al último minuto. Llegué a pensar que lo estaba saturando pero parecía entusiasmado por saber más sobre el reino. Como era huérfano y vivía en las montañas, pocas veces había estado en la ciudad y poco sabía sobre la historia de Arendelle.

Sin darme cuenta, llegó la hora de la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que fuimos al despacho de Elsa para sacarla de allí, pero no estaba.

Fui a nuestra habitación a paso ligero pero estaba vacía. Pasamos por la sala de reuniones, por el comedor, por la plaza pero no la encontramos. Los que estuvieron con ella nos dijeron que todo había ido bien, que estaban muy contentos con Elsa pero no sabían dónde estaba.

Al final, la encontramos en el comedor al pasar otra vez por allí, terminando de comer.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos como media hora buscándote.

— Estaba en mi despacho, creí que lo sabías.— respondió tajantemente, con toda la posición de reina.

— Claro que lo sabía, pero hace un rato pasé por ahí y no estabas…

— ¿Habéis comido ya?— parecía enfadada.

— No… ya podrías haberte esperado.

— Lo siento, tenía hambre. Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a descansar en la habitación, ha sido una mañana agotadora.— me miró de reojo con maldad, como si hubiera hecho algo malo— Que aproveche.

— Elsa…— traté de seguirla, pero.

— No Anna, déjame tranquila, quiero dormir un poco.

Se fue, dejando algo de comida en el plato.

Una de las sirvientas nos ofreció comer y aceptamos sin más remedio.

* * *

 _He llegado a la conclusión de que tengo que escribir todo esto desde el punto de vista de Elsa, vosotros también tenéis derecho a saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Eso sí, seguramente lo haré cuando termine la historia, como una segunda parte._


	9. Preciosa de vestido azul

_**Disclamer:**_ _Todos los personajes de Frozen que se os vengan a la cabeza no me pertenecen y creo que jamás lo harán, son propiedad de Disney, supongo que lo conoceréis. (me pregunto si alguien lee esto…)_

 _Bendito tiempo libre de vacaciones, así da gusto escribir._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo IX**

* * *

 **~Preciosa de vestido azul~**

Comimos los dos, pero en un ambiente muy diferente al que traíamos antes de llegar al comedor. Le puse al día de mi relación con Elsa, por lo que habíamos pasado, su forma de ser, todo. Sabía que podría confiar en él y le pedí que me ayudara, no terminaba de entender qué le pasaba.

Al principio Kristoff tampoco entendía su comportamiento, era de esperar dado lo complicada que había sido su infancia y los cambios que estaba afrontando en tan poco tiempo. Dijo que ante todo, cuidara de ella porque sin nuestros padres, yo era lo único que tenía. Era algo que ya sabía, pero cuando lo dijo me di cuenta de lo importante que era y el peso que tenían esas palabras.

Terminamos de comer concluyendo que debía hablar con ella, tenía que ayudarla a expresarse y a sacar todo el dolor que tenía reprimido. Tanto tiempo sola la hizo encerrarse en sí misma y volverse introvertida. Tenía que abrirle las puertas, tenía que conseguir que saliera y se soltara, que olvidara el miedo y el dolor para dar paso a la alegría y la esperanza.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que lo iba a conseguir.

Fuimos a la habitación y le pedí que esperara fuera. Dijo que confiara en mí misma antes de entrar, dándome fuerzas para afrontarlo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado una vez dentro. Elsa estaba en la cama, tapada y ladeada en posición fetal, de cara a la ventana, aparentemente ignorándome.

Respiré hondo.

Rodeé la cama para ponerme delante de ella, pero entonces me dio la espalda. No empezábamos bien.

— Creí… que te gustaba el frío, ¿qué haces aquí tapada a estas horas?

— Duermo.— suspiré.

— Pensé que no volverías a huir de mí, pero ya veo que-

— Estoy durmiendo, no estoy huyendo.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué te fuiste? Ni siquiera habías terminado de comer.

— Tenía sueño.— me acerqué para poner mi mano en su nuca y encogió los hombros, estaba fría.— Déjame dormir…

— No. No tienes sueño y sé que no quieres dormir, ¿qué te ocurre Elsa? Dímelo. Háblame. … Odio verte así.

— Estoy bien, déjame.

Retrocedí. Abrí el último cajón de los recuerdos y cogí mi muñeca que ella tanto apreciaba. Me subí a la cama de rodillas y la hice andar por su espalda hasta ponerla delante de sus ojos.

— Buenos días Elsa— dije con una voz poco propia de mí— Soy Anna y creo que dijiste que jugaríamos juntas esta tarde. ¿Qué? ¿Estás durmiendo? Oh vaya, con las ganas que tenía de estar contigo… En fin, supongo que tendré que ir a jugar sola.— le di la vuelta a la muñeca y simulé que se iba dando unos pasos, hasta que la cogió.

— No te vayas…

— No me iré si tú no quieres, pero tienes que contarme qué te pasa. No tengas miedo de decirlo, estaré contigo pase lo que pase, me estoy hartando de repetirlo. Vamos Elsa, confía en mí.

Se llevó la muñeca al pecho y entonces se giró hacia mí. No tenía muy buena cara.

— Lo siento pero… no sé cómo explicarlo…

— Inténtalo.— le aparté los pelos que le ocultaban la cara.

— No sé qué hacer.

— ¿Con qué?

— Contigo. Quiero que seas feliz y quiero estar contigo, pero luego te veo con Kristoff y… no me gusta que estés con él pero a la vez sí porque si no yo no sé qué voy a…— sus ojos se cristalizaron por temor. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue envidia, no quería que estuviera con él y eso la frustraba, era una posibilidad.

— Eh… vale, tranquila, despacio…

— No sé si podré controlarlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No puedo decírtelo.

— Claro que pu-

— No… no.

— Mírame. Quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad?— asintió, pero luego negó con la cabeza— ¿Estás celosa de Kristoff?— apartó la mirada, pero al final respondió.

— Un poco…

— Vale, mira, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer? Voy a salir un momento para decirle que se vaya y así podremos estar las dos tranquilas ¿vale?

— No.

— ¿Entonces lo dejo pasar?

— No…

— Vale, me lo estás poniendo muy complicado, ¿qué quieres hacer?

— ¡No lo sé! …— su mente era más complicada de lo que imaginé— No te lo puedo decir...— mucho más complicada— No puedo hacerlo, olvídalo.— me llevé las manos a la cabeza sin entender nada.

— ¿El qué no puedes hacer? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

— Porque entonces dejaremos de ser hermanas.— un puñal de fuego se calvó en mi pecho con esas palabras, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

— ¿Q-qué…?— me dio la espalda otra vez— No Elsa, no puedes decir algo así y esconderte, ven aquí.

— ¡No! ¡Soy un monstruo!— no podía estar pasando eso de nuevo.

— ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso jamás! Tus poderes-

— ¡No se trata de mis poderes!

— ¿Entonces?

No respondió. Las varillas de la cama se empezaron a escarchar y su calor desapareció casi por completo.

— Elsa por favor… vuelve…— me subí encima de ella como la noche anterior, moví su hombro para que quedara bocarriba y me miró con una lágrima en cada ojo— Sé que no es fácil para ti todo esto, me pongo en tu lugar y alucino con todo lo que has tenido que pasar, eres muy fuerte ¿sabes? Pero no tienes que encerrar las cosas aquí dentro— dije poniendo la mano en su pecho— tienes que expresarte y liberarte, te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas. No sé qué querías decir con lo que dejaríamos de ser hermanas, pero te aseguro que por nada del mundo dejaré de estar a tu lado. Y si aún así no quieres contármelo pues vale, todos tenemos secretos, pero no dejes que estos te atormenten ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ayudarte, sé que puedo… por favor… … ¿Vamos a la ciudad a dar un paseo? Sólo tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

Asintió con la cabeza aliviándome una barbaridad. No sé cómo fui capaz de decir todo aquello, simplemente las palabras fluyeron por mi boca sin pensar.

Extendió sus brazos para llegar a mi cuello, me echó abrazándome y me dio un largo beso en la mejilla con sus templados labios.

Luego me empezó a lamer la cara sin soltarme.

— Argh, para ¡para!

— Te la debía.— me quité sus babas de la cara con la mano y la vi sonreír de nuevo. Supuse que lo hice bien, de alguna forma u otra.

— Estás como una cabra. Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos.

La saqué de la cama a la fuerza y me la llevé al baño. Llevaba una combinación de pelos sueltos y recogidos horribles, junto a un vestido arrugado y demasiado formal que no le favorecía para nada.

— Creo que empezaremos con la ropa.— fui a su armario para buscar algo más apropiado pero no encontré ninguno que pudiera servir.

— ¿No está bien lo que llevo ahora?

— No. Te prestaré algo que tengo en mente que creo que… Aquí está.— un vestido azul celeste que terminaba a la altura de los tobillos, de tiras blancas con un pequeño escote que le iba a quedar perfecto. A mí me quedaba ligeramente largo y grande en cuanto a pechos, por lo que a ella le iría como anillo al dedo.

— ¿Esto?

— Esto. Vamos, pruébatelo.

— No sé, es muy…

— Confía en mí, venga.— me puse a quitarle el vestido y me apartó de golpe.

— Y-ya lo hago yo…— no sabía de qué tenía tanta vergüenza, no tenía nada que yo no tuviese.

Cuando terminó de ponérselo, de espaldas a mí, se lo acomodé por todos lados y me di cuenta de lo acertada que estaba, era precioso de lo simple que era y le iba que ni pintado. Le di unos tacones azules a juego hechos para ese vestido.

— Muy bien, ahora los pelos.— cogí una silla que teníamos por ahí y la llevé al baño, delante del espejo.— siéntate.

— Sigo pensando que este vestido-

— Chitón.— me puse a despeinarla para alisar bien su pelo.— Bienvenida a la peluquería peloselsa, ¿qué haremos hoy?

— Recógemelos como siempre.

— Lo siento, no nos queda de eso, creo que hoy vamos a probar… cortándolos a la altura del cuello.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Era broma, jamás le haría algo así a un pelo tan bonito. A ver… como soy experta en trenzas, voy a probar con una trenza francesa, ¿qué te parece?

— Bueno…

— Estate quieta, será breve e indoloro.— pero no fue precisamente breve, su pelo era esponjoso y suave como la seda, perfecto para poder hacer un maravilloso peinado, por lo que me cercioré de hacer una trenza impecable en todos los sentidos.

Cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que la silla era demasiado baja para que Elsa se viera en el espejo.

— Vale, ya puedes levantarte.

Se quedó congelada mirando al espejo, casi ni se reconocía. Dio un par de vueltas mirándose el pelo de todos lados sin creérselo.

— ¿Qué clase de magia has usado?— terminó dejándosela recostada en su hombro izquierdo.

— Yo no he hecho nada, eres tú que abusas de ser preciosa. Ahora toca el maquillaje, así que siéntate.— no me hizo caso, siguió mirándose en el espejo.— Alteza, siéntese por favor.— así sí me hizo caso.

Escogí un pintalabios ligeramente morado para que no contrastara tanto con su pelo plateado, y entonces después de pintárselos con toda el cuidado del mundo, le puse un poco de sombra de ojos lila que aún tenía por estrenar.

— No te has maquillado nunca ¿verdad?

— N-no…

— Ya decía yo.— no dejaba de mirarme atenta a todo lo que hacía.

Cuando terminé, me morí de rabia por tener a una hermana tan guapa, los guardias no nos dejarían salir por exceso de belleza.

— Ya puedes levantarte.— por poco se come el espejo. Se quedó impresionada consigo misma y me miró sin poder creérselo.

Entonces decoró su pelo con unos pequeños cristales en forma de copos de nieve, y por si no era suficiente, se hizo un precioso collar de cristal.

— Oye, no, eso sí que no, te estás pasando, estás demasiado adorable, quítate eso.

— No quiero.

— Te van a asaltar si sales así, van a creer que eres una diosa o algo por el estilo.

— No es para tanto…

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿¡Qué no es para tanto!?— me puse a su lado para vernos las dos en el espejo— Ahora repítelo, venga.

— No es para tanto, tú también eres preciosa.

— ¿Sí? ¿con esas pecas y estos pelos encrespados?

— ¿Qué tienen de malo tus pecas? A mí me gustan, creo que te hacen adorable.

Desde aquél momento, mis pecas se convirtieron en mi identidad y las amé para el resto de mi vida.

— Gracias…— se mereció un centenar de besos, pero sólo le di uno— ¿Vamos?

— Sí.

Cuando salimos, vimos a Kristoff estirado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el lomo Sven. Cuando la vio, se levantó de golpe y se quedó trabado intentando decir algo.

— Creo que la palabra que buscas es preciosa.

— Preciosa…

— Genial, ahora saldremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero t-

— Vendrás con nosotros. ¿Verdad Anna?

— Am… sí, eso.— al final sí quiso que viniera Kristoff. Su aspecto no fue lo único que cambió, parecía otra persona, más centrada y segura de sí misma.

— Vamos, será una tarde divertida.— y con su voz liderando entre Kristoff y yo, nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad.

Quedamos atónitos, Elsa estuvo irreconocible, sorprendió a todos andando dispuesta y simpática por las calles saludando a todo el mundo y anunciando el cambio de actitud que había tomado el reino.

Era la primera vez que los ciudadanos la veían y no tardaron en amontonarse para verla y cómo no, elogiarla. Me preocupó que no fuera capaz de lidiar con todos ellos, pero con elegancia y educación, consiguió tratar con todos ellos dándonos una lección de disciplina.

Terminamos dando una rueda de preguntas y respuesta que agradó a todo el pueblo. Era un paso muy importante para Arendelle y Elsa lo hizo maravillosamente bien.

Estuvimos casi cuatro horas de un lado para otro, recibiendo ofrendas, sonrisas y alegrías por todos los ciudadanos. Fue una tarde increíble, no dejé de felicitarla por lo bien que lo hizo.

Con la puesta de sol acariciando el cielo, nos despedimos de Kristoff, esta vez sin un beso, y volvimos hacia el castillo para descansar.

Respiramos más tranquilas al pasar la puerta principal, sobre todo ella, que debía estar agobiada de todos los aldeanos.

— Cielos… ¿de dónde has sacado estos zapatos? Están acabando con mis pies.— se los quitó pese a estar en medio de la plaza del castillo.

— Es lo que tiene andar mucho, quizás no estés acostumbrada.

— ¡Ha! Te echo una carrera.

— ¿Ahora?

— Ahora.— se puso a corretear riendo como la estrella más alegre del cielo y me tocó perseguirla pese a lo cansadas que teníamos las piernas.

Perdimos toda la seriedad que teníamos en la ciudad correteando y gritando por los pasillos como locas, pero daba igual, Elsa estaba feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Llegó a la habitación antes que yo, dejando la puerta abierta y se fue directa al baño para quedarse mirando en el espejo.

— Oye, ¿me enseñarás a hacer la trenza?

— Claro, pero primero, creo que voy a darme un baño bien relajante, estoy agotada.

— Vale, ve tú primera.

Fui a por ropa limpia tirando los zapatos por ahí y cuando volví al baño seguía igual. Estaba de acuerdo en que la trenza le quedaba de maravilla, pero tampoco era para quedarse tanto tiempo mirándosela.

— Si quieres llevarte el espejo adelante. O mejor, pide que traigan uno bien grande y lo pongan al lado de la cama.— no sé cómo pudo vivir con un espejo tan pequeño.

— Buena idea.— pero ahí siguió.

— ¿Tanto te gusta el peinado?

— Es perfecto, me encanta.

— Me alegro. Voy a ducharme así que… ¿Vas a hacer un dibujo de recuerdo?

— Oh, sí, por supuesto.— no parecía dispuesta a irse, así que me empecé a desnudar sin más, yo no era tan vergonzosa como ella. Al final se fue poco después de entrar en la bañera.

El agua caliente me sentó como una bendición, me relajé como nunca escuchándola tararear una canción desde ahí y me di un poco de prisa por ver el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando salí, renovada y fresca como una rosa, Elsa se apresuró en enseñarme lo que había hecho. Me esperé una imagen de ella en la plaza de la ciudad o en el puerto, pero me encontré con una imagen de las dos de cuando nos miramos al espejo juntas, yo con mis pecas y ella con su trenza, con un corazón entre las dos y sonrisas que no se borrarían jamás.

— ¿Te gusta?— de alguna forma, consiguió dibujarme más guapa de lo que era en realidad.

— ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Es precioso, pero le veo un fallo. Yo no soy tan guapa.

— Claro que sí, estás idéntica, incluso te ves mejor en la realidad.

— Te adoro.— en su rostro no quedaba ni pizca de seriedad, su cuerpo ardía de cariño y sus ojos parecían arcoíris. Ojalá siempre estuviera así— ¿has ido a pedir un espejo?

— En efecto y mañana nos lo pondrán, uno bien grande de dos metros.

— Genial.— me estiré en la cama con el dibujo en mano para entretenerme con él mientras Elsa se iba al baño.

El resto del día fue mágico, después de re-hacerle la trenza, me propuso cenar fuera como la noche anterior, así que la llevé a la terraza del piso de arriba que daba al mar. Las vistas sin duda lo valían, la luna se difuminaba en las olas y las estrellas parecían crepitar, pero lo más bonito de todo, era ver su sonrisa brillar.

Quizás no entendía muy bien qué le pasaba por la cabeza ni a qué se debían sus drásticos cambios de humor, pero lo único que me importaba era tenerla a mi lado desprendiendo calor.

Después de cenar y quedarnos charlando un buen rato sobre todo tipo de tonterías, volvimos agotadas a la habitación, sobretodo ella, para dar punto final a otro día difícil de olvidar.

Cuando nos pusimos el pijama, me alegré de ver que dejó su sujetador siguiendo mi consejo, era una prueba más de su confianza. Una vez en la cama, me abrazó y nos recordamos lo mucho que nos queríamos. No quise preguntarle sobre lo que le pasó por la mañana, no quise decir nada que pudiera desequilibrar su balanza, tan sólo me limité a quedarme a su lado, con su calidez, con su cariño, hasta quedarme dormida.

 _Zz… z..._

Mi radar de Elsa se activó y me desperté al sentir que se levantaba. Sorprendentemente, estaba durmiendo en una posición correcta, por lo que no debía ser demasiado tarde. Cerré los ojos al ver que se iba al baño y casi me quedo dormida.

Volví a abrir los ojos cuando escuché un ruido y Elsa no volvía. Llevaba un buen rato si mi percepción del tiempo no me fallaba, pero poco después salió de allí. No le di mucha importancia pero cuando volvió, parecía arder, casi como si tuviera fiebre y olía a algo extraño.

— ¿Estás bien?

— He ido al baño, duérmete.

— Hm…— me dio la espalda y la abracé. No tardé mucho en caer dormida.

 _Zzz… zz… z…_

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Sintiéndolo mucho, voy a ir dejando incógnitas y cabos sueltos por todo el fic hasta que termine la historia y haga la versión de Elsa. Así es, habrá una segunda parte que empezará desde el inicio del fic y terminará un poco después del final. (Sólo de pensar en el final se me ponen los pelos de punta)._

 _Y poco más, mañana intentaré subir otro capítulo :D_


	10. Papá y mamá

_**Disclamer:**_ _Todos los personajes de Frozen que existen y están por llegar no me pertenecen o al menos eso creo, son propiedad de Disney y blah blah blah…_

 _¡Ho-hoo! Aquí estamos de nuevo. He disfrutado un montón escribiendo este capítulo, así que espero que os guste casi tanto como a mí._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo X**

* * *

 **~Papá y mamá~**

Desperté de golpe al recibir un manotazo en toda la cara. Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas y Elsa dormía, más ancha de lo habitual, a mi estilo.

Le devolví la mano a su sitio con intención de seguir durmiendo pero entonces pasó de estar bocarriba a aplastándome al girar. Por un momento pensé que lo hacía a propósito.

— Pst, Elsa, sal de encima.

— No~— estaba despierta y se propuso no dejarme dormir terminando de subir encima de mí.

— Oye, que pesas…— terminé con su cabeza en la clavícula, su pierna entre las mías y sus manos encima de mis brazos. No estaba del todo cómoda, pero podría aguantar un poco antes de cansarme y lanzarla por los aires.

Traté de dormir pero fue imposible, ni siquiera me podía mover. En cambio ella parecía más a gusto que nunca.

No pude aguantar más pasados unos minutos y me quité sus manos de encima para atacarla a cosquillas. Se regocijaba como si estuviera jugando con ella hasta que tuve que pellizcarla para conseguir apartarla.

— Au…

— Y ahora déjame dormir.

— Qué te lo has creído.— me puso un cubito de hielo en la frente y se lo lancé a la cara.

— Estate quieta venga, que es temprano.

— Has empezado tú a hacerme cosquillas, no te quejes.

— Pero porque quería que dejaras de aplastarme.— no parecía estar precisamente dispuesta a volver a dormir.

— Anna.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunté con un aire cansado.

— Esta mañana estaré libre, ¿qué quieres hacer?— me tumbé hacia ella pensando. Había un tema delicado que no habíamos tratado aún que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

— ¿Estás de buen humor?

— S-sí… ¿por qué?

— ¿Te apetece hablar de papá y mamá?— se echó bocarriba, pensativa— Lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos hablar del tema, tú ni siquiera fuiste al entierro y…

— Lo sé…— apoyó su antebrazo en la frente, entre ocultándose— Es que me cuesta tanto de asimilar… Es como si aún tuvieran que volver, como si se hubieran retrasado en el viaje y llegaran de un día para otro, no sé… No me creo que nos hayan dejado de esa forma.

— Yo también quiero que vuelvan pero… no lo harán, ya no volverán. Tienes que aceptarlo.

— Hm… Pero no los han encontrado, ¿y si han naufragado? ¿y si lo han salvado y están de regreso ahora mismo?

— Lo siento pero eso cuesta un poco de creer, dijeron que hubo una de las peores tormentas de la historia a pleno mar, que ojalá tengas razón pero… no creo que hayan muchas posibilidades de que eso haya ocurrido.

— Ya… Oye pero no me has contestado a la pregunta.

— ¿Qué pre-? Ah… bueno, podríamos ir al cementerio, si quieres. Todos me preguntaron por ti en el entierro y no supe qué responder… creo que deberíamos ir.

— Bueno, está bien, pero no quiero que te separes de mí ni un momento.

— Hecho. Ah, y ya de paso te enseñaré a montar a caballo. Dijiste que no sabías ¿verdad?

— Más o menos…

— Genial, pues vamos a desayunar.— me levanté sacando una iniciativa mañanera de algún rincón escondido que no recordaba que tenía.

— ¿Y esas energías?

— Creo que hoy será un gran día, ¿tú qué dices?

— Bueno…

— Claro que sí, venga.— la saqué de la cama tirando de ella aunque no parecía muy convencida.

— Quería… quedarme un rato más contigo en la cama…

— Llevamos toda la noche aquí, vamos, cámbiate que hoy desayunaremos en el comedor.

— ¿Me enseñarás a hacerme la trenza?

— Claro que sí.— y con un beso de buenos días, madrugamos como buenas princesas responsables.

Fue divertido enseñarle a peinarse, no tardó demasiado en aprender a hacerse ese tipo de trenza aunque tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Una vez listas, salimos hacia el comedor para coger fuerzas.

Allí intenté sutilmente averiguar qué demonios le pasó el día anterior, pero evitó el tema a toda costa y no insistí más. Seguí sin entender a qué se refería con que dejaríamos de ser hermanas, ¿me ocultaba algo tan grave como para llegar a odiarla de esa forma? Me costaba de creer.

Al menos hoy parecía estar más contenta y animada.

Fuimos hacia el establo y le pedí al cuidador que nos echara una mano. Elsa nunca había montado en su caballo y no se conocían, por lo que el cuidador le enseñó a tratar con él.

Nos entretuvimos, pero al final Elsa y su caballo lograron entenderse. Cuando se subió se puso la mar de contenta, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo.

Empezamos trotando poco a poco por la plaza ante la mirada expectante de varios guardias y una vez logramos cabalgar sin problemas, salimos del castillo. Elsa me confesó que cuando era pequeña tenía miedo de congelar al caballo y no quería ni acercarse, pero ahora que estaba conmigo, todo era diferente.

Poco a poco, iba acercándome más y más a ella e iba conociendo cómo era y cómo tratarla, pero aún había algo que se me escapaba, algo que se guardaba muy dentro de sí misma.

Llegamos tranquilamente al monte oeste entre nubes parciales que nos ofrecerían sombra intermitente, y una vez allí, Elsa dio un bajón al tocar de pies al suelo.

— ¿Elsa?— se había quedado de piedra entre asustada y preocupada, mirando las dos enormes rocas con miedo— Dame la mano.

Tuve que cogérsela sintiendo la fuerza en ella. Fue como si de repente se hubiera chocado con la realidad de frente.

— Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes.— me echó la mirada y al momento se puso a llorar. La recogí entre mis brazos para que se desahogara, lo necesitaba— Eso es… suéltalo, tómatelo con calma…

Me abrazó con más fuerza que nunca como si sus piernas no fueran a aguantar su peso.

Casi me contagio con sus llantos, dolía verla así pero sabía que se sentiría mejor después, me pasó exactamente lo mismo a mí.

Tardó en calmarse, sus sollozos se mantuvieron hasta que logró volver a ser ella misma.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

— ¿Vamos?— me cogió de la mano secándose las lágrimas y nos acercamos paso a paso hacia las tumbas.

Cogimos un lirio cada una y lo dejamos delante de la tumba de papá. Hicimos lo mismo para la de mamá, y luego nos arrodillamos delante de ellas.

— ¿Quieres decir unas palabras?— no respondió, por lo que empecé yo— Mamá, perdona por traerte siempre de cabeza, sé que me enfadé contigo muchas veces sin razón pero quiero que sepas que no lo hacía a propósito. Ahora estoy sola con un desastre de hermana que no sé cómo tratar, pero me estoy esforzando mucho por cuidarla y… creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien, me has enseñado mucho más de lo que imaginé.— no pude contener mis lágrimas— Papá, te extraño de veras, extraño el olor a tabaco de tus chaquetas, tus historias delante de la chimenea, nuestras carreras en caballo… Ojalá pudierais estar aquí para que volviéramos a ser una familia los cuatro, os añoro mucho… … Velad por nosotras, no quiero perderla a ella también.

Sentí como si al cerrar los ojos estuvieran ahí mismo, abrazándonos, cuidándonos.

Esperé unos momentos por si Elsa quería hablar, pero tan sólo la escuché sollozar. Me acerqué a ella para cobijarla en mi pecho.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

La bañé en calma con el amor de nuestros padres que pasaba a través de mí, los rayos de sol se dejaron ver entre las nubes y Elsa levantó la cabeza con unos ojitos empapados.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con mi princesa de vestido azul?

— Cállate.— dijo casi sin voz. Le di un beso en la cabeza y la ayudé a secarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí.— nos levantamos entre las dos y me abrazó ya más tranquila— Gracias.

— No hay de qué.

Sentí haber hecho lo correcto, haber cerrado una herida que la atormentaba en su corazón. Otro paso más para recuperar a mi feliz e inseparable hermana.

Después se quedó mirando al cielo como si pudiera hablar con ellos, viendo las nubes ocultar el sol.

— ¿Vamos?— preguntó finalmente.

— Sí.

Subimos a nuestros caballos y la adelanté para coger un camino diferente.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Sígueme y lo verás.— no quería volver ya por lo que la llevé a un sitio especial. Seguimos por el oeste colina arriba durante un tiempo hasta que llegamos al lugar favorito de papá, allí donde la montaña y un pedacito de hierba se une con el mar en unas espléndidas vistas, donde casi veinte años atrás le pidió matrimonio.

— ¿Aquí no es dónde…?— se puso a buscar un árbol al bajar y encontró el tallo de donde sus iniciales eran rodeadas por un corazón, con la fecha debajo.

— ¿Habías venido antes?

— No, pero mamá me contó sobre este sitio. Es tal y como lo describía.— me senté bajo la sombra del árbol para disfrutar de la suave brisa marina, el agradable cantar de los pájaros y el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas. Ella se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, cogiéndome del brazo— Podríamos comer aquí.

— Sí… Ahora es un poco tarde, pero un día, haremos un picnic ¿vale?

— Vale.

Nos quedamos en silencio en una paz inquebrantable, adormilándonos a cada ola como si el tiempo fuera ralentizándose con cada respiro, con cada latido. Ese momento se iba a convertir en dibujo, estaba segura.

 _Z…_

— ¿Eh?— nos quedamos dormidas sin darnos cuenta y mi barriga se encargó de recordarme el hambre que tenía despertándome.— Elsa,— estaba con la boca abierta aún apoyada en mi hombro— levanta vamos.

— ¿Hm?

— Nos hemos quedado dormidas.— se frotó los ojos y estiró sus brazos tumbándose hacia atrás— No te eches, tenemos que volver, ¿es que no tienes hambre?

— Mucha…— dijo gruñendo de placer.

— Pues va, levanta.— me cogió del brazo impidiéndomelo.

— Dame un beso…— sonreí. Apoyé las manos a los lados de su cabeza y me puse a darle un montón de besos en la mejilla, alegrando su corazón.

— ¿Suficiente?

— No~

— Vamos va, no seas perezosa.— conseguí levantarla y fuimos a por nuestros caballos para volver al castillo.

Fue una mañana entrañable, nos revitalizó y nos unió al compartir nuestro dolor. Veía a Elsa más descansada y en paz, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Cuando llegamos nos pusimos a comer como si no hubiera mañana, eran pasadas las cuatro con la tontería y no habíamos comido nada en horas.

Acabamos llenas y satisfechas, a lo que le di carta blanca para decidir.

— Bueno, y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

— Hm… no sé…

— Lo que sea, lo que te apetezca.

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Claro, dime.

— Vale, pues… ¿puedes… hacerme un majase?

— ¿Un masaje?

— Sí, es que he terminado un poco dolorida de la espalda de montar a caballo, y dormir sentada no ha ayudado mucho…

— Vale, está bien. Vamos a la habitación pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Después me lo das tú a mí, yo también quiero un masaje.

— V-vale.

Y hacía allí que nos fuimos. Al llegar cerré un poco las cortinas para que no diera tanto el sol y busqué por el baño una crema hidratante.

— Aquí está.— entonces la vi en la cama tumbada bocabajo, con el vestido puesto— Am… ¿qué haces? Quítate el vestido.

— Oh… ya…— al parecer tampoco le habían dado nunca un masaje.

Se quedó en ropa interior y me subí encima de sus nalgas para empezar. Le desabroché el sujetador dejando su espalda desnuda y me unté las manos de crema para darle un merecido masaje.

— Pon los brazos a la altura de la cabeza.— repartí la crema por toda su espalda y dejé que mis manos bailaran sobre ella— Si te duele avísame.

— Hm…— sentí su cuerpo tan cálido como el mío, incluso un poco más, me alegré de ver que cada vez controlaba mejor sus poderes.

Poco después, se puso a gruñir de placer, encontré una zona un poco por encima de los riñones que la derretía y me entretuve un rato ahí.

A los diez minutos se quedó frita, no respondía a lo que le decía y salí de encima para taparla con la manta. Supuse que eso era señal de que lo hice bien.

Como no quería despertarla, cogí papel y lápiz y me senté delante de ella para dibujarla. Ni de lejos era tan buena como ella, pero quería intentarlo al menos.

Pocos segundos después, fui a por un borrador para gastarlo a más no poder. No había forma de que su cara no me quedara desproporcionada o deforme, llegué a frustrarme por no dar un trazo correcto y entonces, se despertó.

— Mierda.— lancé ese horror de dibujo debajo de la cama para que no lo viera.

— ¿Anna?

— H-hey… ¿Has dormido bien?

— Hmm, genial…— se estiró y se dio la vuelta, sin recordar que le había desabrochado el sujetador, dejando sus pechos al aire— ¿Eh?

— Ups.

— ¡A-AH!— despertó de golpe— ¡No mires!— se tapó con la manta con su cara como un tomate y me lanzó el cojín a la cara. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

— No sé de qué te escondes, tienes unos pechos muy bonitos.

— ¡Cállate!— consiguió ponerse el sujetador y se hizo rápidamente con su vestido— No tiene gracia…

Lo intenté, hice un gran esfuerzo para dejar de reír, pero no podía.

— Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, si hubiera sido otro vale pero soy yo, no te preocupes.— me miró de reojo avergonzada, con la respiración agitada— No sé, ayer me desnudé contigo en el baño y ¿pasó algo? no, somos hermanas, y del mismo sexo. No sé por qué te importa tanto.

— ¿Entonces no te importaría que nos bañáramos juntas o durmiéramos desnudas?— noté cierta proposición en su tono de voz.

— Em… tanto como dormir desnudas no, pero lo de bañarnos juntas…

— Déjalo, da igual, esto…

— Te veo muy alterada.

— ¿Tú crees? No me digas. V-voy a… darme un baño.

— ¿Sola?— pregunté en broma.

— ¡Sí!

— Eh, ¿y qué pasa con mi masaje?

— Otro día.— buscó ropa para cambiarse y se metió en el baño rápidamente. Volví a reírme por dentro por su reacción, no tuvo precio.

Dispuesta a seguir haciéndole la puñeta, toqué la puerta del baño.

— Oye, si quieres que entre dímelo, así gastamos menos agua.

— ¿L-lo dices en serio?

— Claro que no, te estoy tomando el pelo, ni siquiera cabemos las dos ahí.

— ¡Grr!— quizás me pasé un poco, pero sólo un poco.

Saqué los dos dibujos que hizo del penúltimo cajón y me puse a recordar esos días. Parecía ayer cuando entré en su habitación después de tantos años y me encontré con todo ese frío.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y aún nos quedaban muchas más por pasar.

Quince minutos después de vaguear en nuestra cama, salió suspirando.

— Aún queda un rato para la cena, ¿no me darás el masaje?— se lo pensó.

— ¿Te portarás bien?

— Yo siempre me porto bien.

— Permíteme dudarlo.

— Sí, me portaré bien, venga.

— Está bien, pero no lo he hecho nunca así que…

— Lo harás bien, ya verás.— me quité el vestido y me desabroché el sujetador tras tumbarme.

— No te des la vuelta.— dijo subiendo a la cama.

— ¿Qué dices?— hice como si fuera a girarme y me aplastó contra la cama con las manos.

— ¿Quieres que sea un masaje frío?

— No no no, por favor no.

— Así me gusta.

Se sentó encima de mí y esparció la crema por mi espalda. Estaba un poco fría pero sus manos eran cálidas y no tardé en gozar de un relajante masaje.

Lo hacía mejor de lo que esperaba, la notaba esforzarse para hacerlo bien y poco a poco, el dolor de espalda se evaporó.

— No te duermas eh…

— Ñu…

Después de eso, un baño iba a ser gloria.

El agradable masaje terminó con un beso debajo de la oreja. Entonces me abrochó el sujetador y me reí de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de olvidarlo de una vez?

— Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

— Venga va, vete al baño.

— ¿Me acompañas?— respondió creando una bola de nieve encima de su mano— No he dicho nada…

Y ahí estaba, con el agua casi helada que dejó Elsa. Entendí por qué me dejaba ir primera, me lo tomé como un castigo por hacerle la puñeta y reírme tanto, pero es que no lo pude evitar.

Después de todo, había sido un buen día, otro día para recordar.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Me alegro un montón que te guste la historia, ahora mismo empezaré el siguiente que... buff, mejor no digo nada xD._

 _En serio, tengo unas ganas brutales de escribir el punto de vista de Elsa, detrás de su aparente personalidad se esconde un caos importante que disfrutaré escribiendo._


	11. La noche en vela

_**Disclamer:**_ _Todos los personajes, incluido Olaf, de Frozen que existen y existirán no me pertenecen, nunca lo harán, son de algo llamado Disney y espero que no se retrasen más en sacar Frozen 2._

 _Vale... esto... espero que estéis preparados para esto. Hay un poco de rated M, pero sólo un poco y seguramente no es lo que penséis, pero yo aviso ;)_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XI**

* * *

 **~La noche en vela~**

Al salir del baño, acerté con el dibujo que haría.

— A ver…— salíamos de espaldas, dormidas apoyada la una a la otra, con el cielo y el mar de fondo y medio árbol dibujado en primer plano. Otra joya para atesorar en el cajón y en nuestros corazones.

— Las nubes me han quedado un poco mal pero…

— Está perfecto Elsa, no te engañes. ¿Al final los colgaremos o no?

— No me hace especial ilusión que cualquiera que pase por el pasillo vea lo que hacemos…

— ¿No? ¿Y si los colgamos aquí?

— Vamos a llenar la pared de dibujos, mejor dejémoslos aquí.

— Bueno, vale.

— ¿Por qué cogiste la tabla de dibujo? La encontré en la mesita.

— Ah… sí… por nada.

— ¿Trataste de dibujarme mientras dormía?

— No… ¿por qué dices eso?

— Porque hay borrador por el suelo y me encontré la punta del lápiz mal gastada, ¿es que no te han enseñado a dibujar?

— Déjame, yo hacía otras cosas mientras tú dibujabas.

— ¿Qué has hecho con el dibujo? Quiero verlo.

— No, eso sí que no, no quieres verlo, créeme.

— Oh venga, seguro que no está tan mal, a veces parece una cosa pero-

— Qué no, vamos a cenar anda.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano? ¿No quieres que te enseñe a dibujar? Si no me enseñas el dibujo no sabré en qué fallas.

— En todo, soy un desastre dibujando ¿vale? Vámonos.

— Está por aquí ¿verdad? Por eso quieres que nos larguemos.

Se puso a buscarlo por los cajones, encima de la cama, por el sofá…

— Elsa en serio, para, no está aquí.

— ¿Te lo has llevado al baño?

— Me lo he comido, ¿quieres por favor dejar el tema?

— ¿Ahora quién es la vergonzosa eh?— se fue al baño y aproveché para coger el dibujo, pero debajo de la cama no estaba.

— ¿Dónde…?— la escuché reír cuando me vio la cara.

— Lo he puesto en su sitio, ese sí que es un recuerdo que vale la pena guardar.

— Serás…— busqué en el penúltimo cajón pero no lo vi.

— El de abajo, junto con los dibujos de cuando éramos pequeñas.

— ¡No te burles de mí!

Cuando lo encontré vi que había un mensaje en la parte de abajo que ponía " _Me encanta, sigue practicando!"_ con un corazón al lado.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro. Ni se te ocurra romperlo eh.— me limité a guardarlo en el cajón de arriba— Cuando quieras te daré una clase de dibujo, pero mañana por la mañana no que tengo una reunión importante.

— Bueno… quizás te lo pida algún día…

— Oye, antes estaba pensando y… mañana por la tarde podríamos ir a bañarnos al mar, si hace buen día claro, y podríamos comer allí…

— Bueno… el agua estará un poco fría pero no creo que te importe… ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?

— Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas fuimos los cuatro… y fue divertido…

— No lo recuerdo… pero vale, iremos. Eso sí, si el agua está muy fría no me meto. ¿No puedes hacer menos frías las cosas?

— Se llama calentar, y lo único que puedo hacer es descongelar lo que creo con mis poderes, así que no, pero puedo congelarte a ti.

— Eh… no, gracias.

— ¿Vamos a cenar?

— Vamos.— esa era la Elsa que quería para siempre, divertida, juguetona, activa y optimista. Ir a ver a nuestros padres le sentó de maravilla.

Y así fue que, durante la cena me contó un montón de anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeñas que no sabía o no recordaba, casi no paró de hablar ni un momento. Sentí que había roto con una barrera y podía verla tal y como era.

Después de pasar tan agradable velada con ella, supe que todo iría bien a partir de entonces, que viviríamos felizmente en el reino y lo llevaríamos con prosperidad y alegría. Ella era la que mejor podía reinar y yo siendo su mano derecha, todo parecía posible.

Dimos un paseo por las afueras del castillo para tomar un poco el aire bajo la hermosa manta estrellada y le recordé lo mucho que me gustaba estar a su lado. Dejé de hacer de hermana mayor y le cogí el brazo como si fuera a perderme.

Dimos por terminado el día al escuchar las doce campanadas de la iglesia, y volvimos a la habitación acompañadas de paz y tranquilidad.

Me tiré en la cama sin más, sin ganas de ponerme el pijama.

— ¿Vas a dormir así, señorita comodidad?

— ¿Me pones el pijama? Yo no tengo fuerzas.

— ¿Es que a caso estoy cuidando de un bebé?— eso me recordó al día que se lo dije cuando comimos juntas por primera vez en años.

— Shí~— me lanzó la ropa por encima para que me cambiara.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte el pijama? Si no te irás a dormir a la otra cama.— tuve que levantarme sin más remedio.

— Voy…

Nos metimos en la cama, ella al lado derecho y yo al izquierdo.

— Mañana nos lo pasaremos bien.— dijo dándome un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

— Estoy segura.— le devolví el beso y me acomodé atesorando ese momento.

— Buenas noches, mi pequeña princesa.

— Buenas noches mi reina.

Tardé bien poco en rendirme ante el sueño, estaba alegremente cansada y dispuesta a llenarme de energías para otro fantástico día.

 _Zz… z…_

— Bien… A-Anna, Anna a-ayúdame…— desperté de golpe al ver que la habitación se volvía a llenar de pinchos y de hielo.

— ¡Elsa!— me incorporé de inmediato y la vi recostada con las manos en la cabeza.

— A-Anna, no puedo… no puedo controlarlo, he perdido el control.— el hielo parecía crecer por momentos, incluso habían algunos que caían del techo.

— Vale, Elsa, mírame, tranquila puedes controlarlo, respira hondo.

— No, no puedo… es muy fuerte.— me extrañó no sentir ni una pizca de frío al poner las manos en sus hombros— Ayúdame…

No me quedaba otra, el hielo seguía avanzando sin parar, cada vez parecía ir más rápido y ella me miraba con tensión.

Me acerqué a ella insegura, sin terminar de entender la causa de su descontrol, y cuando acerqué mis labios a los suyos me besó, y siguió besándome haciendo desaparecer el hielo de la habitación, pero esta vez sus labios no eran fríos.

Me despegué de ella al ver que no me soltaba.

— Vale, basta…— tuve que limpiarme los labios de su saliva.

— L-lo siento, tuve una pesadilla...— se ladeó ocultándose.

— ¿Tendré que besarte cada vez que tengas una pesadilla?

— Dijiste que no te importaba…— dijo en voz baja.

— Ya… … ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí. Gracias…

Me tumbé en la cama suspirando. Había algo que no me cuadraba, por alguna razón no me impresionó ni me dio miedo como la última vez, fue como si hubiera sido un tipo de broma o algo parecido.

Me quedé sin poder dormir pensando en eso. Llegué a pensar que lo hizo a propósito para que la besara en la boca, pero eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

El insomnio no me abandonó durante unos eternos cuarenta minutos. No dejaba de dar vueltas sin poder dormir.

Entonces Elsa se levantó. Supuse que iría al baño por lo que no le presté mucha atención, hasta que escuché que abría la puerta para salir. Me hice la dormida preguntándome a dónde iría, quise seguirla para asegurarme de que estaría bien.

Salió haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y cuando cerró la puerta me levanté. Esperé el tiempo aproximado de lo que tardaría en cruzar el pasillo al escuchar que se iba hacia la izquierda y entonces salí. Al sacar la cabeza, pude ver como justo doblaba la esquina y fui andando a paso ligero.

No debería estar haciendo eso, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a dónde iba a media noche.

Pude escucharla subir por las escaleras en el silencio de la noche y no la perdí de vista. Subió hasta la última planta, donde no había más que habitaciones vacías, el cobertizo y una pequeña terraza.

Di con la puerta correcta al ver que había congelado el marco de la puerta para que no se pudiera entrar.

En esa habitación había poco más que una cama y un viejo armario, ¿qué demonios hacía allí? Traté de mirar qué hacía por el orificio de la cerradura pero el rango de visión era muy limitado.

Fui paciente esperando hasta que de repente empezaron a aparecer unas esculturas de un hielo opaco que si no me engañaba la vista, parecían réplicas mías en posiciones algo más que peculiares.

Fijándome bien, hasta podía ver que las esculturas estaban desnudas. No podía ser, pensé. Tenía que estar soñando o malinterpretando todo aquello, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Me paralicé cuando la escuché gemir. Retrocedí un poco realmente asustada queriendo no creer lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces.

— S-sí… Anna… tócame… Así… Anna…— salí de allí por patas, lo más rápido que pude sin hacer mucho ruido. No podía estar dándose placer pensando en mí, no podía tener esos pensamientos impuros, ella no.

Mi imagen de Elsa se desmoronó por completo, dejó de ser la reina que tenía en la cabeza a ser algo que no quería ni pensar.

Llegué a la habitación alterada y tirándome de los pelos, sin duda no se trataba de un sueño y todo apuntaba a que fantaseaba conmigo.

Un avasalle de preguntas empezaron a torturarme sin piedad. ¿Por eso fingió perder el control? ¿Por eso no quería que estuviera con Kristoff? ¿Desde cuándo piensa en mí de esa forma? ¿Cuántas veces lo habrá hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué ojos la miraría a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que debería tomármelo? ¿Qué hago?

No podría dormir en la misma cama que ella después de eso, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer cuando volviera, no sabría ni cómo dirigirle la palabra.

Intenté calmarme, pero no lo conseguí. Me puse en el mejor de los casos y borré la idea de que se estuviera masturbando pensando en mí, quizás todo aquello era un error y simplemente se estaba dando placer sin más. Con dieciocho años era normal que hiciera esas cosas, la culpa fue mía por seguirla a escondidas.

Pero la idea de ver esculturas de hielo con mi cara y mi pelo no dejaba de preocuparme. Fuera lo que fuese, Elsa iba a volver y esperaría a que estuviera dormida en la cama. Si se enterara de que he visto lo que he visto, sería capaz de hacer una estupidez y lo último que quería era perderla.

Me senté en la cama para parar de andar en círculos como una histérica. Respiré hondo y apreté mis puños cerrando los ojos con rabia por no contarme esas cosas. Me lo hubiera tomado mejor si me lo hubiera contado con calma antes de que lo descubriera.

Entonces se me encendió una luz con una pregunta, ¿era eso lo que no quería ni podía decirme? ¿lo que haría que dejáramos de ser hermanas? ¿de eso tenía tanto miedo? Maldita sea, seguro que era eso, ahora encajaba todo, y seguro que ayer se quedó mirando al espejo para verme desnuda, es que seguro.

Fue imposible calmarme, me estaba sofocando, no sabía qué hacer. Éramos hermanas, princesas, se suponía que debíamos ser responsables, Elsa iba a ser reina, ¿cómo podía pensar en esas cosas? ¿Cómo iba a tratar con ella a partir de entonces?

De mi cabeza salía humo, fui al baño para lavarme un poco la cara y le di un golpe a la encimera para aliviar un poco mi rabia.

Ahora sin duda se me haría imposible dormir, el sueño que tenía no era suficiente como para luchar contra esa pesadilla. Ya podría haber sido más discreta.

Volví a la cama con un escalofrío y me tumbé abrazando por completo el cojín que compartíamos, casi rasgándolo de frustración, poniéndome en el borde de la cama por si venía.

Llegaron hasta a rodar lágrimas por mis mejillas al intentar asimilar lo que pasaba, podrían terminar encerrándola si alguien lo descubriera, nuestra relación se rompería o más bien, ya estaba rompiendo, mi sueño vivir a su lado se rompió en mil pedazos acribillando mi corazón y ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Mi cabeza casi explota y hasta creí que me entraría fiebre de tanto darle vueltas. No había forma de nada terminara bien con esa premisa, estaba todo perdido.

Al escuchar unos pasos me congelé y mi corazón se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Debía hacerme la dormida.

Elsa se metió en la cama y por suerte no se acercó demasiado a mí. No quise ni pensar qué habría hecho esos veinte minutos que se pasó ahí arriba. Y por si fuera poco, se quedó dormida como si nada, ¿cómo podía vivir así?

Seguí despierta a un soplo del sueño, atenta a cada movimiento que hacía por si, ¿quién sabe? me metía mano mientras dormía. Incluso llegué a tener alucinaciones extrañas, me entró la paranoia y al final se hizo de día habiendo dormido intermitentemente. Fue toda una tortura.

Fui al baño de buena mañana viendo la horrible cara que llevaba y que no podía disimular. Tenía que pensar una excusa para explicar aquello, y mi mente no estaba mucho por la labor.

Volví a la cama quedándome en el borde de nuevo hasta que, minutos después, se empezó a despertar.

— Hm~ buenos dí~ías…— estaba más que nerviosa, creí entrar en pánico cuando se acercó a mí peligrosamente— ¿Anna? Despier-

Caí al suelo cuando sus manos tocaron mi hombro y sentí su aliento en la nuca.

— ¿Estás despierta?— tuve unas ganas enormes de gritarle que llevaba horas despierta, pero me contuve.

— Ahora sí.

— ¿Te has hecho daño?— me levanté dándole la espalda y no supe qué hacer— ¿Anna?— no se me ocurrió nada que contestar— Eh… Anna…— se estaba preocupando y se levantó a lo que me alejé de ella— ¿Qué te pasa…? ¿Es… por la pesadilla de anoche?— en parte, sí.

— ¿Hay… algo que… quieras contarme?

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?— decidí darle la oportunidad de que me lo contara, que me diera su punto de vista de lo que ocurrió, quizás así lograría comprenderlo, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de ello.

— Fingiste para que te besara, explícame esto.— más concreta no pude ser, pero al parecer no lo entendió.

— ¿Fingir? ¿El qué?— me di la vuelta cabreada por no querer contármelo y encima hacer como si no pasara nada.

— ¡No tuviste ninguna pesadilla! Mientes fatal ¡joder! ¿¡Por qué quieres besarme!?— la asusté más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿A-Anna…? Y-yo…

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿En qué demonios piensas? Sabes de sobra que está mal.

— L-lo sé… no te enfades…— parecía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro.

— ¿¡Pero cómo no voy a enfadarme!? ¿Sabes lo chocante que es esto para mí? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de ti?

— S-sólo…— sentía su frío a dos pasos de ella— m-me gusta besarte, no es para tanto.— reí por no llorar.

— No es para tanto, no es para tanto… Vale, genial, ahora cuando salgamos por ahí nos empezaremos a enrollar delante de todos, a ver si no es para tanto.— se empezó a secar las lágrimas que le caían.

— Para por favor…

— ¡No! ¿me dices ahora a dónde has ido a media noche? ¿Eh? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

— Anna…

— ¡¿Eso tampoco es para tanto?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarte ahora a la cara?!— huyó. Rompió a llorar y salió corriendo por esa puerta, dejando tras de sí un rastro de hielo en el suelo.

Me puse a llorar yo también, no quise gritarle de esa forma pero mi humor y la rabia que acumulé toda la noche me obligó y sentí que hice lo peor que podría haber hecho. No lo pensé demasiado antes de ponerme a chillar, pero tampoco es que fuera a terminar bien de todas formas.

Poco después, empecé a ver nieve entrando desde la ventana.

— No… mierda…— olvidé por completo la parte en la que destruía el castillo. Salí corriendo a por ella chillando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, con la poca esperanza de poder arreglarlo— **¡ELSA!**

* * *

 _Se me fue un poco de las manos, pero ahí está. A partir de aquí, ¿queréis que haya rated M de verdad? *reviews*_


	12. Mi ángel de la guarda

_**Disclamer:**_ _Todos los personajes de Frozen que encontréis en la wikia no me pertenecen, son producto de la compañía Disney y rezo cada día para no llevarme spoilers de Frozen 2._

 _-Bueno bueno bueno... ¿por dónde empiezo?  
-Cambiamos de punto de vista y no situamos en el principio de la historia para meternos en el personaje de Elsa. Ahora vais a ver que cada persona es un mundo diferente y trataré de daros una lección de empatía.  
-Éste capítulo terminará en el final del capítulo dos, y como novedad, **los pensamientos de Elsa se escribirán en cursiva**. [-Dejaré un comentario dentro por si no leéis esto-]  
-Ahora ya, sin más dilación..._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XII**

* * *

 **~Mi ángel de la guarda~**

 **[4 días atrás]  
[Elsa]**

" _No te va a pasar nada Elsa"_ fue lo último que me dijo papá antes de partir. Qué crueles palabras.

Tres días pasaron desde que se hizo el funeral, tres días desde que escuché la voz de Anna otra vez, una última vez.

El cielo amenazaba con lluvia y yo con dar punto final a mi vida.

Dejé que mi poder me consumiera en mi cama, que terminara congelando mi cuerpo para acabar con esta farsa. Fui un error, un fallo de la naturaleza o más bien, una chica con una maldición, mi destino siempre estuvo escrito. ¿Reinar un reino? imposible, no había salido de allí en años, apenas sabía nada del mundo exterior, ¿cómo podías engañarme de esa forma papá?

Dos días atrás firmé el rechazo de la corona, Anna podría encargarse de ello mucho mejor que yo. Ahora sólo me faltaba desaparecer, no tenía sentido que siguiera molestando a todo el mundo, que siguiera encerrada de esa forma, que siguiera siendo inútil. Nadie me echaría de menos, incluso sé de algunos que se sentirían aliviados, ya estaba decidido.

Y ahí estaba yo, tumbada en la cama, dejando que el hielo corriera por mis venas, por mi piel, por mi corazón, inmovilizándome poco a poco. Ya faltaba menos, quizás un par de horas más, quizás menos. Al fin podría descansar en paz, no más sufrimiento, no más dolor.

Cuando creí estar delirando, escuché un par de golpes en la puerta. Hice caso omiso hasta que…

— ¿Elsa?— no podía ser ella, no ahora, ni que fuera mi ángel de la guarda. Volvió a golpear la puerta ahora con más fuerza, como si le estuviera dando golpes a mi corazón. Intentó entrar pero tenía la puerta cerrada.

 _Vete Anna, no insistas más, por favor, déjame. [-Esto es un pensamiento de Elsa, para que quede claro-]_

— ¡Maldita sea! Sé que estás ahí, ¡respóndeme!— _lo siento…—_ Yo… yo no quiero ser reina… no estoy preparada para eso, ¡no me gusta! … ¿Por qué has tenido que rechazarlo?— _porque no lo soporto más—_ Puedes ser reina estando encerrada ahí si quieres,— _no, no puedo, ya no—_ ¿por qué tienes que fastidiarme la vida? ¿¡Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto!?— _no te odio Anna, nunca lo he hecho—_ ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Estoy harta de todo!— esas palabras terminaron de destruir la poca integridad que me quedaba, obligándome a caer en llanto— ¡Respóndeme! … háblame…

Quería decirle lo mucho que la quería antes de irme, quería despedirme al menos, hablar con ella una última vez, mostrarle el monstruo en el que me había convertido.

Quizás ya era tarde, quizás ya se había largado, pero me arrastré por la cama hasta caer al suelo, con unas fuerzas que no sabía que tenía.

— A-Anna… e-espera…— seguí arrastrándome como si tuviera que recorrer cientos de metros, hasta que conseguí chocar con la puerta.

Con mis piernas tambaleando, logré ponerme de rodillas y llegar a la cerradura. Tenía que dejarla entrar para que me viera tal y como era, para que se horrorizara y así, se diera cuenta de quién era realmente su hermana.

Tras dar la vuelta completa a la llave, se cayó de la misma forma que lo hice yo, exhausta y sin fuerzas para moverme.

La puerta se abrió y mis pulsaciones corrieron a la espera de su reacción. Seguro que saldría corriendo al verme así, dentro de una habitación congelada, al borde de perder la vida.

— ¡Elsa!— ahí estaba, asustada como poco. Ya había terminado todo, sollocé pensando en la odiosa vida que tuve. Lo único que me quedaba eran los pocos y felices recuerdos de los cinco años que viví con ella, con mi pequeña princesa.

Sorprendentemente, vi su mano pasar por delante de mi cabeza para apoyarse en el suelo, acercándose a mí. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su cálida mano acariciándome la cara para apartarme el pelo.

No salió corriendo.

— Anna…

— No… ¿Qué te ha pasado?— me rozó la mejilla con sus suaves dedos sin poder ni querer responder a su pregunta. Cualquier otra persona huiría al ver un monstruo como yo, pero ella no lo hizo, ella se quedó a mi lado, protegiéndome.

Y quise que no se fuera, quise que no me abandonara como hicieron mis padres para ir a la boda de nuestra prima, quise que su mano siguiera en contacto conmigo para siempre, y entonces se apartó de mí, pero no para irse.

— Voy a cuidar de ti Elsa, voy a estar contigo a partir de ahora ¿me oyes?— mi pecho dio un cálido vuelco como si llevara magia en sus palabras.

 _¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cuidarás de mí? ¿Estarás conmigo pese a ser un bloque de hielo sin corazón?_

Pasó su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y me sujetó por la parte superior de la espalda con el otro brazo para llevarme a la cama. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo me dio unas fuerzas desconocidas para seguir adelante, tuve una extraña sensación en mi pecho.

— Debiste de habérmelo contado antes.— abrí los ojos para conectar con los suyos y me dolió verla entre lágrimas, no quería herirla, no otra vez. Anduvo hasta llegar a la cama, no quería que me soltara nunca pero me dejó lentamente con todo su cuidado.

Me tumbé hacia el otro lado para ocultar mi espantoso rostro, no quería que me viera así. Me di cuenta entonces de que ella no debía mantenerse a mi lado, terminaría haciéndole daño como pasó cuando éramos pequeñas. Mi poder había crecido mucho desde entonces y sería capaz de acabar con su vida sin querer.

Entreabrí un ojo al sentir que subía a la cama, dejando correr una lágrima de impotencia. Ella también lloriqueaba.

Se acercó hasta quedarse como un espejo ante mí, y entonces se hizo con mis casi congeladas manos, envolviéndolas con un amor que absorbí cual esponja. El interior de mi cuerpo cambió de temperatura cuando acercó mis manos a su boca, y me las besó. Lloré al darme cuenta de que sus labios eran tan o más poderosos que mi frío.

— Lo siento…— lloré y lloré con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas al tenerla tan cerca y no poder estar con ella, tenía que pedir que se largara y no me sentía capaz. Entonces, como si no quisiera dejarme marchar, me abrazó por completo, juntando nuestros cuerpos, con su mágico calor frente a mi odiado frío.

— No te vayas por lo que más quieras, no importa que hayas desaparecido todo este tiempo, pero no te vayas, no me dejes sola… por favor… …— quizás sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente pese a no habérselo dicho a nadie, de alguna forma vio mis intenciones a través de mí— Te quiero…— entonces dijo las palabras más poderosas que existen, devastando mi frío corazón con amor.

 _Mi pequeña princesa… No me hagas esto… No puedo seguir viviendo de esa forma, no me obligues a quedarme… Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño._

Me moría por decirle lo mucho que la quería, las ganas que tenía de mantener ese abrazo para siempre, de llenar mi cuerpo con su calidez, pero mi afán de protegerla superó a todo eso.

— Lo siento… pero tienes que irte.— mil agujas se clavaron en mi espalda al decir eso, recé para que me hiciera caso omiso, y así lo hizo.

— No voy a dejarte así, mírate, necesites que te cuiden y sé que quieres estar conmigo.— parecía imposible engañarla— Podemos volver a estar juntas como antes, como cuando éramos pequeñas…— su proposición era tan tentadora… tan perfecta… tan idílica que no podía ser real, con mis poderes no podíamos volver a estar juntas, era imposible, tenía que dejárselo claro.

— No, no podemos, es… peligroso, no quiero hacerte daño.

— Me da igual, prefiero arriesgarme a que me contagies lo que sea que tengas, quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Contagiarte?— me di cuenta de que poco o nada sabía de mi estado.

— Sí ¿no? Por eso has estado encerrada todo este tiempo.— decidí contárselo para que entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

— Son mis poderes, cada vez son más fuertes y soy incapaz de controlarlos. Es inútil reprimirlos…— me miró extrañada, sin terminar de entenderlo del todo.— No tengo ninguna enfermedad, tan sólo soy un monstruo.

— No eres ningún monstruo, y sé que nunca me harías daño con esos poderes— estiré el brazo hacia la ventana para mostrárselo— déjame ayudarte.

Chasqueé los dedos sin querer mirar, haciendo aparecer un cúmulo de pinchos del suelo y las paredes para demostrar lo peligroso que eran mis poderes, ni siquiera podía hacerlos desaparecer, me sentía defectuosa.

— Vete… por favor.— me crucé de brazos agazapándome, esperando que finalmente me hiciera caso y me dejara sola de una vez. Ya era demasiado tarde.

— Me iré si es lo que quieres, pero antes tienes que contarme qué pasa contigo. No puedo salir de aquí con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, entiéndelo. Sólo te pido eso… ponme al día.

Entendí que tuviera muchas preguntas que hacerme, y lo pensé. Si así iba a dejarme en paz, no era una mala idea.

Suspiré y cedí ante su petición. Se merecía saber qué pasaba conmigo y así finalmente lo entendería.

— Bien, pero aléjate de mí.— bajó de la cama y se quedó mirando el hielo que creé con asombro— Siéntate.— ordené para que se apartara de allí. Le señalé con la mirada el sofá que tenía frente la cama, y me incorporé para contarle todo. Tras respirar hondo, empecé.

— Tengo… el poder de controlar todo lo que tenga que ver con el frío… desde que era pequeña. Tú no lo recordarás porque cambiaron tus recuerdos pero solíamos jugar con mis poderes a todas horas, era genial.— me mordí las uñas de los nervios por hablar con ella y los recuerdos que entonces visitaron mi miente.

— ¿C-como que cambiaron mis recuerdos?

— Sí… verás, un día jugando en-— escuché que se acercaba alguien corriendo, por el sonido metálico de los pasos tenía que ser un guardia. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que había dejado la puerta abierta. Seguía siendo descuidada como antaño.

Entraron los dos guardias y no nos movimos.

— Alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?— no estaba haciendo nada, pero supuse que esos pinchos no eran una agradable decoración. No tardaron en sorprenderse de mi invitada— ¡Princesa Anna! ¿Está herida?— me molestó profundamente que preguntaran eso, yo no hacía daño a la gente por placer.

— ¡Quietos!— dijo Anna sorprendiéndonos a todos, señalando a los guaridas con firmeza— ¡Como deis un paso más lo lamentaréis!— fue algo surrealista, ¿qué pretendía con eso?— Largáo-

— Con todo nuestro respeto, tenemos que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes, es por su seguridad— tenían razón. No debí dejar que se quedara en la habitación, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Aparté la mirada esperando a que la sacaran de ahí. Ya no volvería a verla, no debía dejarla entrar de nuevo, eso fue todo.

— ¡No! Ella no es peligrosa. ¡Elsa ayúdame!— ¿qué podía hacer yo si no dejar que la apartaran de mí? _Adiós Anna…_ — Está bien, de acuerdo, ya me voy, no hace falta que me echéis a patadas.

La miré por última vez cuando estuvo a punto de salir, y entonces se tropezó cayendo de manos al suelo. Me di cuenta que lo hizo a propósito al ver que cogía la llave y se la guardaba. Quise delatarla pero algo dentro de mí me hizo callar.

— ¡Alteza!

— Estoy bien, sólo… me he tropezado.— cuando salió con uno de los guardias me recosté en la cama para ignorar al guardia que se quedó conmigo, lo único que quería era estar sola.

Me recordó durante un rato el peligro de tener a Anna cerca de mí, me pidió explicaciones para esos pinchos de ahí y me negué a contestar nada. No quería hablar, no quería nada. Terminó saliendo al cabo de un rato y me obligó a cerrar la puerta por dentro. Después me quedé en la cama recordando cada segundo que estuve a su lado.

Me fijé en que mis manos habían perdido los patrones del hielo y mi cuerpo no estaba tan frío como antes. No supe qué pensar, ayer mismo me obligaron a bañarme con agua ardiendo intentando terminar con mi frío, otra vez, pero no conseguí más que el efecto contrario.

Sólo de pensar en ella, en su rostro tan cerca de mí, en su calidez, me impedía caer en frío. Sospeché que no podría terminar congelada con ella en mi mente, al menos no de momento.

Lloré de rabia, todo parecía ir en mi contra, ya ni siquiera podía morir en paz, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

Pasé el resto de la mañana agobiada por todo, de un lado para el otro sin parar, estresándome por momentos. Fui al baño para ver la horrible cara que debía tener y traté de arreglarme pese a que ella no volvería a verme, pero no dejé de estar fea y horrible, por lo que acabé tirando todo por el suelo en un intento para desahogarme. Dejé el baño hecho un desastre pero ¿qué importaba?

Cuando salí de ahí y sin entender por qué, los pinchos habían desaparecido. No lo entendí, me quedé pensando en ello sin encontrar ninguna respuesta, fue muy extraño.

Terminé casi a la hora de comer sentada al lado de la puerta, para que cuando viniera la sirvienta a traer la comida pudiera pedirle veneno, pero entonces escuché unos pasos que no eran de guardia, unos pasos acercándose decididos y mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que era ella. Imposible porque no la dejarían entrar, pero sólo con pensarlo mis nervios empezaron a florecer.

— Princesa A-

— ¡Chitón! A partir de ahora llamadme futura reina Anna. Acabo de firmar los papeles que me harán reina y como primera medida, queda abolida la norma de separarme de mi hermana.— no podía ser verdad. ¿Había tomado la responsabilidad del reino sólo para estar conmigo? Era una locura, no podía haber llegado tan lejos— No os molestéis en abrirme, ya me han dado la llave así que si me hacéis un hueco...

— D-de acuerdo…— la puerta se abrió.

— Qué locura, ¿te das cuenta de que nada de esto habría pasado si…? ¿Elsa?

La vi desde el suelo, buscándome por la habitación.

— Aquí.

— ¿Tus sillones no son cómodas o qué? Levanta vamos.— me ofreció su mano y aunque quise cogerla para abrazarla de nuevo, no la acepté. Entonces se agachó y aparté la vista. _¿Es que no entiendes que no podemos estar juntas?_ — Oye, tus manos están mejor.

— Lo sé.— las escondí instintivamente— Así que vas a ser reina.— quise decirle que había hecho una locura, que no debía de tomarse una decisión así a la ligera, pero su respuesta fue una locura aún mayor.

— Ah, pues no, les he contado una mentirijilla así que te agradecería que fuéramos al grano y me lo contaras todo antes de que vengan a por mí destrozando la puerta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Sabes lo grave que es mentir sobre algo así?

— Elsa, no estoy aquí para que me digas cosas que ya sé. Si lo he hecho es para estar contigo, tómatelo como una compensación por dejarme entrar antes. Vamos.— me cogió la mano sin saber muy bien cómo tomarme eso.— ¿Puedes?

— Sí…— me sentía mejor después de todo, tenía más fuerzas y sentí que había perdido mucho del hielo que tenía en mi interior.

— ¿Puedes andar?— asentí con la cabeza.— ¿Entonces por qué me hiciste llevarte en brazos? Fue muy… raro.— me hizo gracia que lo describiera como raro, pero volví a centrarme para dejarle claras las cosas.

— Insisto en que no deberías estar aquí. No quiero hacerte daño.— ya no sabía cómo decírselo.

— Como falsa futura reina, te ordeno que dejes de repetir eso. Oh vamos, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de tus poderes? Sé que jamás me harías daño y estoy segura de que puedes controlarlos. Sé que puedes.

Le di la espalda y anduve hacia la ventana separándome de ella.

— Ya te hice daño una vez y tenía ocho años, ¿cómo pretendes que no tenga miedo? Mi poder es mucho más fuerte ahora…

— Continúa, no te pares cuéntame más. Quiero saber más sobre ti, quiero creer que aún tengo una hermana.

— No… No es buena idea Anna,— me giré hartándome— yo no soy una chica normal, no puedo estar con otras personas… Estoy condenada a vivir sola y punto.

— Cierto, no eres una chica como las demás, pero no por ello tienes que vivir sola. Tienes un talento increíble con el que podrías hacer cosas maravillosas, tienes que aprovecharlo en vez de quedarte aquí encerrada, tienes que salir de aquí. Confía en mí.— no se trataba de confiar en ella, el problema residía en mis poderes.

— La gente me tachará de bruja, ¿es que no lo ves?

— Eres una chica con un toque de hielo, ¿qué tiene eso de bruja?

— Basta. Lárgate, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

— No me iré hasta que recupere a mi hermana.

— ¡Tu hermana ya no existe!— _murió el día que nos separaron—_ … Deja de buscarla…— corrió hacia mi sin dejarme tiempo a reaccionar. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo mi armazón de hielo y me eché a llorar.

— Sí que existe, está dentro de ti y deseando salir Elsa. Suéltala…— no pude soportarlo más, la agarré con fuerzas queriendo sentir su cuerpo más cerca del mío hasta calmar mi corazón.— Vamos a superar esto juntas ¿me oyes? Te ayudaré a controlar tus poderes y a salir de esta habitación, cueste lo que cueste. Lo conseguiremos, sólo dame una oportunidad.

La solté cuando conseguí calmarme segundos después y nos dimos espacio. Me sequé las lágrimas y dejé que mi pequeña yo, que llevaba años gritando salir, tomara el control de mi cuerpo, obligándome a sonreír y a aceptar su propuesta.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic con tanto entusiasmo :D Me temo que tendrás que esperar para saber qué pasa al final, pero adelanto que valdrá la pena la espera ^.^  
 **Balticbard:** te mandé un PM, supongo que lo habrás visto.  
 **Bia & Ghost: **en efecto, he cambiado el rating del fic. Elsa es puro rating M por lo que... Además, alargaré el fic añadiendo algunas escenas antes de dar el punto final a la historia._

 _Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, adoro leer reviews *-*  
_ _A todo esto, me estoy dando cabezazos con el teclado de ganas de escribir los siguientes capítulos, creo que es la mejor historia que he escrito. Mañana más._


	13. Amor

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen que conozcáis no me pertenecen, Disney los creó así que soy suyos. Eso es todo._

 _Aasdhfasdgajdhga!_

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XIII**

* * *

 **~Amor~**

 **[Elsa]**

* * *

— De acuerdo.— olvidé, olvidé el sufrimiento, la tristeza, la soledad y el dolor, todo, para centrarme únicamente en admirarla. Era la más pura definición de belleza, sus hermosos ojitos azules, la brillante sonrisa en sus labios, las adorables pecas de sus mejillas, sus siempre prefectas trenzas…

En ese momento mi cuerpo entero cambió por dentro, sentí tal atracción que no quise separarme de ella nunca más, fue como si mi yo interior pidiera a gritos que lo dejara todo para estar con ella, que la quisiera como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo y que la amara para hacerla feliz el resto de sus días.

Entonces me di cuenta del fuerte lazo que me unía a ella, de lo muchísimo que la echaba de menos, y de las irresistibles ganas que tenía de estar juntas otra vez. El hielo de mi piel desapareció por completo con una increíble sensación que cristalizó mis pupilas y tiñó mi corazón con amor.

— ¿Ves? Sólo necesitabas un poco de calor.— pero no era cuestión de temperatura. No se dio cuenta de lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Me había devuelto a la vida ofreciéndome algo por lo que luchar, alguien por quién despertar cada mañana, alguien, a quien amar o más bien, a quien volver a amar.

— No se trata de calor, esas marcas no se iban ni con el agua más caliente…— sólo ella había sido capaz de descongelar el hielo de mi corazón— Tiene que ser otra cosa…— y se lo dije declarando mi amor— Eres tú.

Y era ella, mi pequeña princesa, mi adorable hermana pequeña, ella, capaz de revolver mi corazón en segundos, capaz de hacerme sonreír incluso ahora, ella, incorregible e imparable, dispuesta a todo para conseguir lo que fuera, ella, era ella y volvía a estar a su lado. No podía dejarla marchar.

— Lo sabía…— se acercó a mí y posó su mano en mi pecho, estremeciéndome con su tacto— sólo necesitabas un poco de calor, justo aquí.

Todos mis muros se derrumbaron con su cariño, su amor corrió por cada parte de mi cuerpo y volví a sentir su agradable calor de nuevo. Tuve una sensación de calma y paz que no había tenido nunca.

Le cogí la mano cerrando los ojos para atesorar ese momento y respiré hondo sintiendo que con ella, todo sería posible. Me di cuenta segundos después que si su amor había logrado deshacer el frío en mí, yo podría usarlo para descongelar el hielo de la habitación.

No tardé en comprobarlo, me arrodillé poniendo las manos en el suelo y canalicé todo el amor que ella me dio. Al instante sentí un bombardeo de calidez que se acumulaba en mis manos y simplemente, lo esparcí por las cuatro paredes. Me emocioné al ver que había funcionado, que había aprendido lo que llevaba años queriendo conseguir.

 _El amor descongela._ Grabé esas palabras con fuego en mi corazón.

— Se ha descongelado todo… Es… increíble.— no salía de mi asombro, gracias a ella había abierto un abanico de puertas que debía explorar— No sabía cómo hacerlo pero ahora… ya sé cómo descongelar.

— Te dije que serías capaz de controlar tus poderes.— no pude contenerme, hice un pequeño montón de nieve y lo deshice al instante, era tan simple como eso ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

— No te muevas.— le hice un collar de hielo cristalino a modo de agradecimiento, le quedaba precioso.

— Waoh.— pero con su calor corporal, se le deshizo casi al momento— Oh…— me reí exaltada al sentirme tan bien, tan libre, viendo la belleza en mis poderes.

— Es genial Elsa, ¿qué más sabes hacer?— pude notar sus ganas de ponerme a prueba con su pregunta.

— Ven.— me atreví a cogerle su mano y la llevé a la cama para sentarnos— Observa.

Me puse a hacer una réplica de Arendelle a vista de pájaro cuando de repente, sentí que no apartaba la vista de mí, poniéndome nerviosa. _¿Por qué me mira tanto?_ Cuando le eché la vista de reojo prestó atención a lo que estaba haciendo y no le di más importancia.

— Esto es increíble Elsa, increíble de verdad.— sus halagos no dejaban de llenarme de felicidad— Es precioso en serio, la gente tiene que ver esto.— dijo cuando terminé— No sé de qué tenías tanto miedo.

Pero entonces lo recordé, mi mente dio un bajón al tocar de pies al suelo y volví a la realidad deshaciéndolo todo con un par de movimientos de brazo. Recordé por qué odiaba tanto mis poderes.

— Verás Anna…— le conté de qué tenía tanto miedo, del día que accidentalmente la ataqué con hielo diez años atrás, de la visita a los troles y de su mechón blanco que tenía una parte de mí, del porqué se redujo el personal y me hicieron cambiar de habitación. Papá quería que aprendiera a controlar mis poderes a toda costa, presionándome cuando éstos no dejaban de aumentar. Ni siquiera los guantes me mantenían a salvo, estaba realmente asustada, ya no podía acercarme a nadie. Pesadillas, noches de insomnio y medicamentos se convirtieron en mi rutina durante años, volviéndome cada vez más fría y apagada, perdiendo aquello que fui alguna vez.

Seguí explicándole que cada vez pasaba más tiempo sola, que ya ni salía de la habitación de lo agobiada que estaba por tener que ser reina y seguir sin poder controlar mis poderes. Le dije también que papá me abofeteó el año pasado cuando me atreví a negarme al trono, cayendo en una dura depresión.

Anna me acercó a ella rodeándome con su brazo, canalizando mi dolor y dándome apoyo para seguir adelante.

— Me alegro de que me cuentes esas cosas, no debes guardártelo para ti ¿me oyes? Estaré contigo para ayudarte, no te preocupes.— no podía ser más feliz de tenerla a mi lado.

— Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí misma, ¿cómo voy a tomar la responsabilidad de todo un reino?

— Entiendo… lo siento Elsa… no tenía ni idea de que lo estabas pasando tan mal…— me cogió la mano haciendo que la mirara a los ojos— Si lo hubiera sabido me habría colado en tu habitación para jugar contigo.— _ojalá lo hubieras hecho_ — ¿Cómo has podido pasar tanto tiempo sola?

— No lo sé… supongo que de la misma forma que tú.— ella también debió de pasarlo mal, con una hermana mayor que no dejaba de rechazarla y unos padres más que ocupados conmigo. Me consolé pensando que al menos ella pasó una infancia mejor que la mía.

— Está decidido, a partir de ahora no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga pasar por algo así, prepárate para un cambio en tu vida porque voy a convertirme en tu sombra te guste o no.— _¿en mi sombra?—_ Volveremos a dormir en la misma habitación y comeremos juntas como antes, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar y ninguna puerta nos lo impedirá ¿me oyes? Y saldremos a jugar con la nieve, y haremos-

— Anna…— me moría de ganas de aceptar su propuesta, pero-

— Sht, déjame terminar. Si no quitas tú la orden que nos separa, cogeré ese dichoso papel y lo firmaré de verdad, y si aún así tienes miedo de hacerme daño iré a por esos troles mágicos para que te quiten los poderes, y si no pueden les patearé el culo.— sonreí al recordar lo persistente que era, nunca me hacía caso y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Pero estaba yendo muy rápido, demasiado, y tenía que frenarla.

— Anna, no es tan fácil… Apenas puedo asimilar tenerte aquí, hablando contigo a mi lado, necesito que me des un respiro.— necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y poner mis ideas en orden, no podíamos pasar de un extremos a otro en un día, podría ponerla en peligro con mis poderes.

— ¿Un respiro…?— asentí. Se limitó a echarse hacia atrás.

— Está bien, respira.— me levanté esperando a que ella también lo hiciera, pero se quedó ahí sin más. Necesitaba que me dejara sola para asimilar las cosas.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Pues… nada, darte un respiro.

— No me-…— pero callé sin querer que se fuera _—_ …— suspiré, me estaba contradiciendo a mí misma y eso no era bueno, necesitaba que se fuera antes de que empezara a perder el control de mis poderes— Necesito estar sola un momento, por favor.

— Elsa, si quieres que te ayude no puedes pedirme que me vaya, tenemos que hacer esto juntas ¿entiendes?— _juntas…_

— Lo sé pero…— me entraron unas ganas horribles de estar con ella, de no dejarla marchar, de saltar encima de la cama para abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Esa parte incontrolable de mí que ansiaba estar con ella volvió ahora con más fuerza y me costó echarle freno. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de mis emociones y tenía miedo que se reflejaran en mis poderes.

Se levantó, pero no para irse.

— No hay peros que valgan.— anduvo hacia mí y paró mis inquietas manos— ¿Nunca te han dicho que una princesa no se muerde las uñas? ¿Qué te preocupa? Dime…— me encontraba en un limbo, un limbo entre el miedo de perder el control y hacerle daño, y el miedo de dejarme llevar de forma descontrolada. Tenía que calmarme pero no podía pensar teniéndola tan cerca de mí.

Le aparté las manos y le di la espalda. Tenía que mantener el equilibrio.

— Elsa, estoy contigo para lo que necesites, cualquier cosa. Si tienes que decirme algo, lo que sea, no te juzgaré, no me apartaré de ti, quiero estar contigo… no me pidas que me vaya.

No sabía qué hacer, claro que no quería que se fuera, pero ¿qué iba a significar eso? ¿tenerla a mi lado para comer juntas, jugar como cuando tenía ocho años y dormir en la misma habitación? No estaba ni de lejos preparada para eso, tenía que aprender a controlar mejor mis poderes, no quería hacerle daño, no lo soportaría.

Terminé sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá ocultando mi cara con las manos. Tenía que encontrar una solución adecuada.

Me dejó pensar un momento al irse al baño y se me ocurrió que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de vernos cierto tiempo al día, así poco a poco y con la ayuda de su cariño, podría aprender a mantener a raya mis poderes. No había otra forma.

— Tienes el baño hecho un desastre…— ahora la pregunta era, ¿cómo? Ya no podría revocar la norma que nos separaba y ella no había firmado la intención de ser reina, entonces, ¿tendríamos que seguir separadas?— ¿Tampoco te han dicho que una reina no puede llevar estos pelos?

Anna detuvo mis pensamientos. No me di cuenta de que se había puesto detrás de mí, y levanté la cabeza al sentir el peine acariciando mi pelo. Recordé con nostalgia esos pacíficos momentos en los que mamá me peinaba años atrás. ¿Ahora ella cuidaría de mí?

— Creo recordar que antes eras tú quien me peinaba, ahora parezco yo la hermana mayor.— respondió a mi pregunta sin querer. No quería apartarla de mi lado, no podría soportarlo, algo dentro de mí me impedía dejar que saliera por esa puerta y era mucho más poderoso que mis propios poderes.

— Tienes razón. Perdona…— olvidé mis preocupaciones por un momento y me relajé con cada pasada de peine, con cada desenredo, dejando que su tacto me cerrara los ojos y me olvidara de pensar.

Disfruté de un añorado momento de tranquilidad que pareció eternizarse, hasta que irrumpieron en la habitación.

— Mi alteza, es hora de la comida.— me levanté sin pensarlo con una calma poco propia de mí. Recibí la bandeja con un gesto de cabeza y al cerrar la puerta vi a Anna en pie, yendo hacia mí. No me di cuenta de que íbamos a comer juntas hasta entonces.

— ¿Tampoco te han dicho que tienes que ser amable?— pero cuando fue hacia la puerta dando la vuelta a la llave pensé que se iría para comer fuera y un tormento de hielo corrió por mi espina dorsal, como si al irse fuera a quebrarme y a arrancar una parte de mí. _¡No te vayas!_ — Tranquila, que no me voy. Vamos a comer anda, que ya tengo hambre.— me asusté más de lo que llegué a imaginar, no quería estar sola de nuevo.

Dejé la plata en la mesita de noche y ella se encargó de destaparla.

— Come tú, yo no tengo hambre.— por alguna razón, había perdido el apetito, me sentía extraña después de eso y me quedé pensando en por qué tras ese breve ataque de pánico seguía con la calidez en mi cuerpo.

— Claro que tienes hambre, ven.— pero ella, tan cabezona como siempre, me arrastró a la cama dispuesta a conseguir su propósito— Vas a comer como me llamo Anna. Mírate, estás en los huesos.

De repente mi mente dio un vuelco atormentándome por mi aspecto. _Estoy demasiada delgada… Por eso se puso a peinarme, con esos pelos horribles debía parecer un monstruo, y encima con mi cara espantosa… por eso se me quedó mirando antes, con lo fea que estaba… me odio…_

Por un momento quise llorar por dentro, pero entonces la vi sufriendo al meterse un trozo de patata ardiendo en la boca y borró como si nada esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente. Se deshizo de mis preocupaciones simplemente con su forma de ser, ¿qué poder era ese?

— Está a unos doscientos grados, ¿quieres?— me reí negándome, con lo poco que me gustaba la comida caliente y me ofrecía una patata ardiendo— Creo que hoy empezaremos por los postres.

Intenté no pensar en nada para tranquilizarme. Íbamos a comer juntas y hasta estaba nerviosa por ello.

— Toma.— me presentó un trocito de melocotón con el tenedor y me lo comí sin más. Si ella me lo daba no me podía negar.

Comimos del mismo tenedor y fuimos turnándonos hasta terminar con la fruta. Quise que los postres duraran más, pero sólo había una ración.

Me ofreció la pata de pollo con el tenedor y fui a darle un mordisco pero me lo apartó. La miré sin entender por qué lo hizo.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cogerla con las manos? Esto no se come así.— pero yo quería que me lo diera ella, quería seguir compartiendo ese tenedor. Traté de inventarme una excusa.

— Pero es que entonces se me enfría…— un poco difícil de creer ya que me gustaba más la comida fría.

— ¿Ah sí? Enséñamelo.— toqué la pata envolviéndola en escarcha.

— ¿Ves?— no se lo creyó, no era muy buena mintiendo.

— A mí no me engañas, tú lo que quieres es que te dé de comer~— me pilló de lleno y empezó a darme toques con el tenedor en el costado, obligándome a defenderme sin querer que parara.

Le cogí el tenedor para devolvérsela y empezó a huir de mí divirtiéndose, esperando a que fuera a por ella. Dejé que mis emociones tomaran el control pasando por encima de la cama y persiguiéndola para pincharla, olvidándome de todo por un momento. Fue una sensación tan agradable que no podía dejar de reír mientras correteaba por la habitación. Me sentí libre por un momento, libre de todo mal y tristeza, libre para ser feliz y perseguirla para hacerme con ella y abrazarla.

— ¡Te pillé!— le rodeé su cadera con mis brazos, tenía su hombro entre mis pechos y mi agitada respiración corriendo por su cuello. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y no sólo por haber correteado por todos lados. No quise soltarla jamás.

Se giró entre mis brazos quedándonos cara a cara, a muy pocos centímetros la una de la otra y entonces puso sus manos en mis hombros, rozando nuestros cuerpos y calmando nuestras respiraciones.

— Ésta es, la hermana que tanto eché de menos.— me abrazó pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros y dejé caer el tenedor para hacerme con su espalda y sentirla con delicadeza. Me fundí con ella como si no hubiera ropa entre nosotras, sentí sus latidos como si fueran los míos y deseé que se detuviera el tiempo en ese instante para que el placer corriera dentro de mí sin fin.

— Yo también te eché de menos.— _no me separaré de ti nunca más, pase lo que pase, te quiero Anna._

Mi mente se llenó de puro amor, me dejé llevar por tal mágica sensación y sin pensarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla manteniendo nuestra corta distancia. La quería con todas mis fuerzas, la amaba, y tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para que pudiéramos estar juntas para siempre.

— Me convertiré en reina.— tenía que romper con esa estúpida norma, así nadie nos volvería a separar de nuevo— Pero tienes que ayudarme, no puedo hacer esto sola.

— Vale, sí, claro, por supuesto, para lo que necesites, ¡genial!— me hizo mucha ilusión verla tan contenta, y me deshizo por dentro devolviéndome el beso con sus cálidos labios.— Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo contenta que me has puesto.— entonces sentí haber perdido el norte.

— ¿Seguimos con la comida?— no podía aguantar tenerla entre mis brazos más tiempo, mis impulsos de besarla sin parar me estaban superando y sentía mi cuerpo arder.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

 _ **Mandy:** dudo mucho que meta tanto a Hans como Olaf en la historia, con Kristoff y Sven tengo más que suficiente. En cuanto a los padres, ¿quién sabe? Si fueran los padres de Tarzan (hipotéticamente hablando) terminarían muertos por un leopardo llamado Sabor (wikipedia) y no creo que sea muy agradable.  
 **SnowQueen18:** hehe, me alegro de que te hayas animado a escribir una review :) La semana que viene seguiré teniendo vacaciones por lo que iré subiendo capítulos sin parar *risa histérica*.  
 **Elsanna forever:** mil gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, recibirás tu dosis de Elsanna rated M en unos días ;)  
 **Balticbard:** OMG, creo que tu review es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, muchísimas gracias *-*  
_

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, yo sin duda lo he disfrutado palabra a palabra. Mañana más, gracias a todos por vuestras reviews :D_


	14. Antes de morir

_**Disclamer:**_ _Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed eiusmod tempor incidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua._ _Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequat._

 _3...2...1... a leer!_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XIV**

* * *

 **~Antes de morir~**

 **[Elsa]**

Y comimos de lo más alegres, me dejé llevar por ella y terminamos riendo a carcajadas con sus bromas. No lo pasaba tan bien en años y no quise perder ese agradable ambiente, por lo que me negué a salir de allí cuando lo propuso. Mi habitación era algo así como mi santuario, me sentía segura y resguardada, sentía que allí lo tenía todo bajo control.

Pasamos horas encima de la cama como si hubiéramos viajado al pasado, casi ni me lo podía creer. Hablamos sobre nosotras, ella mucho más que yo, sobre las cosas que nos gustaban y las que no, historietas, valiosos secretos y un montón de absurdidades. Fue como si la estuviera conociendo de nuevo, como si hubiera vuelto de un largo viaje y me estuviera haciendo un resumen.

El tiempo se evaporó en un instante y un grupo de guardias terminó llegando bien empezada la tarde.

— Ya están aquí.— susurró. Tocaron la puerta y me levanté, ella me siguió.

— Alteza, tenemos razones para creer que princesa Anna se encuentra en su habitación.

Respiré hondo y me detuve frente la puerta. La miré antes de nada para observarla de nuevo, una vez más.

— Puedes hacerlo Elsa.— sonreí con mi corazón. Después de eso, ya no nos impedirían estar juntas nunca más.

No obstante, nada más abrir, dos de ellos entraron de golpe sin mediar palabra y se echaron rápidamente hacia ella. Me asusté, sentí que iban a llevársela y volví a bloquearme, sintiendo el frío en mi espalda.

— ¡Elsa!— se hicieron con ella pese a que se resistía. Quise detenerlos pero me paralicé, el pánico y el temor de ver cómo se la llevaban pudo conmigo— ¡Elsa páralos! ¡Diles que paren!— otro guardia se acercó a mí diciendo algo, pero no le presté atención— Elsa…

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que actuar antes de que desapareciera, tenía que decirles que la soltaran, que ya no había peligro, que todo estaba controlado, pero no lo estaba. Me colapsé de emociones, mi temperatura descendió de golpe y no supe cómo afrontarlo. En el momento en que el guardia me cogió de la muñeca, exploté.

— ¡No me toques!— y así, solté sin querer un rayo de hielo que pasó por el lado de su armadura, rozó el marco de la puerta, y finalmente terminó en su nuca— ¡Anna!— dejándola inconsciente.

— Dios mío, hay que llevarla a un médico, ¡ahora!

Recordé ese momento de nuevo, ese en el que diez años atrás la perdía y me apartaron de ella. No podía permitir que lo hicieran de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía permitir que le hubieran puesto las manos encima.

— ¡Deteneos! No necesita un médico, hay que llevarla a los troles.— me miraron confusos casi ignorándome, no recordé que ellos no sabían nada de eso.

— Cuidaremos de ella,— dos de ellos se la empezaron a llevar— no se preo-

Tenía que hacer algo. Congelé los pies al que tenía más cerca, luego al que seguía en la puerta y finalmente, a los dos que se la estaban llevando.

— ¡Princesa Elsa! ¡Detente!— tenía que salvarla y sólo yo podía hacerlo.

Me hice con ella, perdió otro mechón castaño y se enfrió. Dudé en el momento de seguir por el corredor. Salir del castillo de esa forma no iba a ser fácil y no me apetecía tener que congelar a todos los que me encontraba.

Volví a la habitación e hice una puerta de hielo para que no pudiera entrar nadie. Me quedé mirando la ventana.

— ¿Qué pretendes? Tenemos que llevarla para que la vea un médico cuanto antes, se ha llevado un buen golpe.— un buen golpe le iba a dar si seguía diciendo tonterías.

Abrí la ventana y pensé en cómo usar mis poderes para descender dos pisos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

— ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de callar?! Estoy intentando pensar.— poner nieve blanda en el suelo no iba a ser suficiente, podría ser peligroso, tenía que hacer algo más, algo como una colina o… un tobogán.

Abrí la ventana y cogí a Anna en brazos.

— Elsa, ¡detente ahora mismo!— subí a la repisa de la ventana y creé un tobogán circular que terminaba en un montón de nieve. No parecía tan mala idea después de todo.

Me deslicé por él cogiéndola con fuerza y en un momento me encontré en la plaza del castillo, ante la asombrada mirada de varios guardias.

Corrí al establo para hacerme con un caballo al ver que empezaron a ir a por mí y pude mantenerlos a raya generando paredes de hielo. Logré llegar con ella en mis brazos pero nunca había montado a caballo. Tenía miedo de congelarlo con sólo tocarlo, no llevaba puestos mis guantes y ni siquiera sabía cómo sacarlo de allí.

Cambié de opción al darme cuenta de que tampoco me abrirían la puerta principal sin una buena explicación. No había tiempo que perder.

Traté de esconderme en busca de una de las salidas secundarias que recordaba. Encontré una puerta de madera que daba al este del castillo pero como no se abría, usé mis poderes para derribarla. Cerré tras de mí con hielo para que no me pudieran seguir.

Andar, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Me la llevé a cuestas para que no se me cansaran los brazos y cogí un atajo cruzando por el agua, congelándola para poder pasar por encima sin problemas. Al cruzar, deshice el hielo haciendo imposible mi persecución, y así, empecé con la excusión.

Recordaba con relativa exactitud el camino, lo memoricé cuando era pequeña por si tenía que volver y confiaba en que podría llegar, pero el bosque había cambiado desde entonces y tenía miedo de perderme.

Aún así, seguí colina arriba sin dudarlo, convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, haciendo lo imposible para salvar su vida.

Me di cuenta poco después del largo camino que tenía por delante. Si tardamos horas en llegar yendo a caballo a toda velocidad, ¿cuánto podría tardar andando? Me sentí muy estúpida por no pensarlo antes. Además, no estaba nada acostumbrada a andar y ya me estaba cansando, tener que llevarla a cuestas era agotador.

Busqué por ahí a alguien para pedirle ayuda, pero fuera de la ciudad no parecía haber nadie. No podía volver atrás, los guardias estarían locos yendo a por mí, pero tampoco podía seguir mucho más andando.

 _Vale… piensa maldita sea, piensa… tengo que usar mis poderes pero ¿qué hago? Podría hacer un carruaje pero sin un caballo no serviría de mucho… Podría ir patinando pero me cansaría igual… ¡Mierda! no sé qué hacer._

Me estaba preocupando por momentos, podría tardar dos días andando a mi ritmo y no llevaba ni agua. Tenía que haber una forma de ir rápido usando mis poderes, pero no se me ocurría nada.

Entonces, como si alguien me enviara una señal, vi pasar una bonita mariposa roja.

— ¡Eso es!— era una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo. Caminé hasta quedarnos en un lugar apartado donde nadie nos pudiera ver y dejé a Anna apoyada en un árbol. Entonces me hice unas alas como las de un ángel. Supuse que podría batirlas usando mis poderes y así lo hice.

Por desgracia, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y lo único que conseguía era apartar las hojas del camino.

— Vamos, sé que puedo hacerlo…— volando tardaría muy poco en llegar, sólo tenía que aprender a hacerlo.

Y lo intenté, lo intenté sin parar, conseguí dar unos aleteos pero no lograba elevarme más de un metro, cayendo al suelo sin parar, llenándome de heridas.

— ¡Vamos joder!— los minutos pasaban y cada vez me sentía más frustrada, usaba toda mi fuerza pero no era suficiente, y si no podía volar yo sola, menos podría con Anna en mis brazos.

Algo estaba haciendo mal, busqué un pájaro para cogerlo de referencia pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Entonces me di cuenta de que quizás esas alas no eran las adecuadas y me puse a probar con otras de distinto tamaño y densidad, más gruesas, más anchas, más ligeras, más fuertes…

Conseguí mejorar el despegue con unas alas de dos metros, pero seguía sin poder mantener el vuelo.

Tardé algo más de una hora en conseguirlo. Estaba agotada y ya empezaba a atardecer, pero ahí estaba, por encima de los árboles, volando con todo mi esfuerzo.

Logré aterrizar sin caerme de bruces otra vez, y me hice con Anna.

— Vamos a llegar pronto ¿me oyes? En un momento volverás a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Despegué con ella en mis brazos, focalizando toda mi fuerza en mis poderes. Tenía las piernas agotadas de dar saltos, creo que nunca había usado tanto mis poderes e iba a terminar con los brazos destrozados, pero iba a llegar, de eso estaba segura.

Me puse a volar poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en no caer, estaba a varios metros de altura y si caíamos o se me escurría entre las manos podría ser fatal.

Me di cuenta poco después de que volar no era tan rápido como pensaba, más que volar estaba dando saltos por los aires, pero no me rendí.

Perfeccioné mi técnica sobre la marcha y conseguí planear un poco. Pude seguir el camino pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más oscuro y las copas de los árboles me confundían. Empecé a dudar de si podría llegar.

Sentí como si mis poderes se estuvieran agotando por momentos pero no quise rendirme, Anna no lo haría, no se detendría ni aunque tuviera que escalar un enorme muro de piedra.

Seguí, saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía y creí estar llegando cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba segura por dónde debía ir. Ya casi era de noche y todo se volvía oscuro.

Descendí para repasar el camino mentalmente y cuando toqué de pies al suelo, caí exhausta casi sin poder moverme. Había llegado a mi límite, apenas tenía fuerzas para soltar un soplo de nieve.

No podía seguir, tenía que descansar. Me arrastré para salir del medio del camino y pensé que aquél pequeño rincón rocoso podría ser un buen sitio para reposar.

Allí, hice algo parecido a una cama con nieve para que Anna estuviera cómoda, aún sabiendo que terminaría derretida.

Luego hice un círculo de hielo de cuatro pasos de diámetro y terminé construyendo un muro suficientemente alto con el último resquicio de fuerzas que me quedaba.

— Aguanta un poco más Anna, por lo que más quieras…

Me acerqué a ella, tumbándome a su lado, sintiendo que su temperatura había descendido, y caí dormida al instante.

 _Zz… z…_

— ¿Puedes oírme...?— parecía que estaba en un sueño, pero era ella de verdad y estaba asustada sin saber por qué.

— Anna...— recordé lo ocurrido con pesar, hice un gran esfuerzo por sentarme con su ayuda y unas fuertes agujetas me torturaron todo el cuerpo— Lo siento... no lo he conseguido... Al final... terminé haciéndote daño y ahora...

— No... No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿ves?— estaba tiritando de frio, teníamos que seguir con el camino pero aún no había recuperado mis fuerzas.— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Traté de llevarte al valle de los troles pero... no he podido, estamos perdidas.— entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le hice a su pelo.— Lo siento... fue sin querer.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un resumen de lo que ha pasado?

— Es... demasiado largo...— estaba adormilada y cada palabra me provocaba un dolor de espalda.

— Dime al menos dónde estamos, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Estoy agotada... pero sí, estoy bien... sólo tengo algún rasguño… Es que por culpa de los guardias tuve que salir contigo del castillo por la ventana, y de ahí intenté conseguir un caballo pero... He tenido que llevarte a cuestas hasta aquí.— no quise contarle que la llevé volando, hablar era un suplicio— Creí que recordaba el camino pero…— me miró algo alucinada— Lo sé, no debí haber hecho una imprudencia así pero los guardias no saben sobre los troles y temía que te congelaras...— estaba quedándome dormida de nuevo— No puedo más…

— Vaya...— entonces me eché al suelo, sin fuerzas— No, no no no, Elsa, necesito que estés despierta...

Volví a quedarme dormida, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

 _Z…_

— Estamos rodeadas de globos, tienes que ayudarme— la imagen de un hermoso paisaje desde arriba volando en globo se desvaneció con unos zarandeos.

— Globos... quiero viajar en uno...

— ¡Lobos! Y nos van a comer si no me ayudas, vamos despierta.— tardé en darme cuenta de lo que ocurría, me puse en pie al ver que se acercaban lobos.

— ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué hacemos?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué hacemos? usa tus poderes!

— P-pero no puedo... Estoy demasiado cansada como para usarlos.

— ¿¡Qué!?— los depredadores empezaron a rasgar el hielo con las patas enfureciéndose por momentos.— ¡Inténtalo al menos!

Hice lo que pude para reforzar el muro, pero agoté todos mis poderes, no era capaz de hacer ni un copo de nieve.

— ¡No puedo Anna! ¡Deja de presionarme!— sabía que si no hacía algo terminaríamos devoradas por ellos, pero no podía ni pensar, me sentí muy inútil.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?— se agarró a mí como para darme fuerzas pero no lograba nada. No aguantaríamos mucho más tiempo así, estábamos perdidas. Entonces de repente a Anna se le ocurrió algo.— Elsa, mírame.

Me cogió de los hombros y acercó su rostro hacia mí, cerrando los ojos con intención de besarme. _¿A-Anna?_

Antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto con los míos, escuchamos un ruido parecido al de un carruaje, apartándola de mí.

— Viene alguien. ¡Socorro! ¡Estamos aquí!— me quedé atontada sin saber por qué hizo aquello, ¿era alguna especie de algo que quería hacer antes de morir? ¿qué pretendía con eso? ¿qué se suponía que significaba?

— ¡Más rápido Sven!— me sumergí en mi mundo dándole vueltas a eso, sentada en el suelo sin encontrar una respuesta.

— Te dije que saldríamos de esta.— volví a la tierra al dirigirse a mí.

— ¿Estáis bien?— había alguien ahí fuera y los lobos habían desaparecido.

— Sí, estamos bien. ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?

— Claro. ¿Cómo os habéis metido aquí dentro?

— Es una larga historia.

— No os acerquéis al hielo.

— Elsa levanta, vamos a salir de aquí.— me ayudó a levantarme y me apoyé en ella, sin dejar de pensar en sus intenciones— ¿Por casualidad sabes cómo llegar al valle de los troles?

— Qué gracioso, vivo justo al lado, ¿a qué…? ¿Vosotras no sois…?

— Anna, ella es Elsa, princesas de Arendelle, ¿nos sacas de aquí?

— S-sí.— ese chico destrozó el muro y nos ayudó a salir de allí. No aguanté mucho más despierta, estando en contacto con Anna y con un hombre encargándose de la situación, caí dormida.

 _Zz… z…_

Tuve una serie de sueños extraños que no recordé, y desperté sintiendo sus inconfundibles labios en mi frente.

— Hey… Vamos a comer algo ¿vale? Después podrás seguir durmiendo.— no sabía dónde estaba, pero ella parecía estar bien, su temperatura volvía a ser la de siempre. Ese hombre de antes apareció con cosas para comer y encendió una vela— Muchas gracias.

Olí a queso y lo comí con un hambre que no era de este mundo. Di un bocado al pan y bebí como si estuviera en medio del desierto.

Me quedé tan a gusto que casi termino dormida otra vez. Saber que estábamos a salvo me tranquilizó y dejé que ella me tumbara para seguir durmiendo. _Anna…_

 _Zzz… zz… z…_

Desperté tras tener un sueño extraño. Aparecía en la bañera, dándome un baño y tenía a Anna entre mis brazos, sintiendo su calor como si fuera mío. Entonces se daba la vuelta y me miraba sonriendo. Le pedía que me besara, que lo hiciera si quisiera, pero no se movía. Intentaba acercarme a ella pero no podía. Entonces sentí que me daba un beso en la frente y me decía que me quería. Desapareció justo entonces, y desperté recordando ese sueño.

— Cielos…— di por hecho que ella querría besarme, al menos antes de morir. Yo también quería, nos gustaban las mismas cosas al fin y al cabo. Cuando me senté en la cama, me puse las manos en la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Volví a herirla tal y como hice diez años atrás, no podía escapar de mis poderes, y encima casi somos devoradas por mi culpa.

No podía volver a ponerla en peligro, no otra vez. La quería y tenía que protegerla, tenía que apartarla de mí y no como hasta ahora, tenía que desaparecer de su vida para siempre. No conseguiría nada encerrándome en la habitación, irme de Arendelle era la única solución para que mis poderes no fueran una amenaza para ella. Tenía que irme a un sitio apartado de la sociedad, donde siempre debí estar, donde no pudiera herir a nadie.

Salí de esa casa tras pensarlo con detenimiento. Era la única opción, la mejor para todos.

— Buenos días. Ven, estamos desayunando.— _lo siento Anna, después de todo, no podemos estar juntas_.— Elsa.

Volví a entrar para encerrarme al ver que se acercaba a mí.

— No te acerques, no quiero hacerte daño… otra vez…

— Vamos, no puedes estar siempre igual, lo de ayer fue un accidente, no pasa nada. Estamos bien.

— ¡No! ¡Casi somos devoradas por lobos por mi culpa! Tengo que volver…

Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes, pero no quería que estuviera cerca, podría ser peligroso. Congelé el pomo de la puerta para que no pudiera entrar y decírselo a través de la puerta.

— Lo siento Kristoff.— pero ella nunca se rinde ante nada y le dio tal patada que la echó abajo. No quería hacerle daño y mis poderes volvieron a descontrolarse.

— ¡No te acerques!

— Tarde.— saltó hacia mí impulsivamente, pero me dio tiempo a hacer una pared de hielo para detenerla— Au…

— L-lo siento…— salí corriendo de casa y dejé otro bloque de hielo en la puerta para que no saliera.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Deja de huir! ¡Ve a por ella Kristoff!

 _Lo siento Anna… fui una ingenua al pensar que podríamos estar juntas._

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _gracias por estar ahí la primera, me enorgullece que el capítulo anterior te pareciera precioso._

 _No pude contenerme, vi una imagen de elsa con alas de ángel y ahí esta. A parte lo hice para que encajara más con la historia, Elsa sería incapaz de llevarla tan lejos andando. Esta tarde subiré el siguiente capítulo._


	15. El chico rubio

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney. Yo sólo soy dueño de esta historia, creo, al menos la he inventado yo, ¿eso me hace ser dueño? Supondré que sí._

 _Vale, aviso que a partir de este capítulo, el rated M será exponencial, así que preparaos. *risa histérica*_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XV**

* * *

 **~El chico rubio~**

 **[Elsa]**

Huí sin darle muchas vueltas. Salí corriendo dejando a Anna encerrada pero ese hombre que nos salvó se puso a seguirme. Intenté frenarlo con paredes de hielo, pero no desistía.

— ¡Para! ¡¿De qué escapas?!

— ¡No es asunto tuyo!— seguí corriendo, metiéndome en pleno bosque para volver al castillo.

— ¡¿Y vas a dejar a tu hermana ahí encerrada?!

— ¡Deja de perseguirme!— pero no paraba, iba esquivando el hielo ágilmente como si le fuera la vida.

— ¡Creo que deberías hablar con Anna!

— ¡No hay nada de qué hablar!— ¿de qué iba a servir hablar con ella? Conseguí hacerle tropezar y un poco de ventaja, casi perdiéndolo de vista.

— ¡Anna quiere estar contigo…!— como si no lo supiera.

Seguí descendiendo la montaña hasta que vi que me acercaba a una cuesta empinada que no podría bajar sin terminar rodando.

Cogí velocidad y en el borde di un salto desplegando mis alas para descender planeando. Gané mucha distancia y conseguí despistarlo.

Poco después, desde las alturas, vi a un grupo de guardias con sus caballos y descendí rápidamente para que me llevaran de vuelta, le estaba cogiendo el tacto a eso de volar.

Les dije que Anna estaba a salvo y hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse para encontrarla. Luego subí al un caballo, detrás de un guardia y me llevó rápidamente al castillo sin hacer preguntas.

Por el camino mi cabeza se empezó a llenar de dudas. Volvía a estar hecha un lío y no había forma de poder tomar una decisión clara. El deber frente al querer, esa era la eterna batalla que tenía que lidiar en mi mente.

Debía mantenerme alejada de ella pero una abrumadora parte de mí quería estar a su lado sin importar qué, ahora más que nunca. Ella también lo quería y no iba a aceptar que me marchara de Arendelle, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bienestar. Hoy fue un rayo en su nuca, pero mañana podría ser un pincho en su corazón y para eso no había ninguna cura. No soportaría ser yo la que acabase con su vida.

Llegamos al castillo ante la aliviada mirada de todos, estaban preocupados y era de esperar, no todos los días se ve a la princesa saliendo por la ventana secuestrando a su hermana.

Los máximos responsables me llevaron al despacho en silencio para que les diera una buena explicación para lo ocurrido y una vez allí, se lo conté todo a excepción de que casi me besa en los labios. Dudé una barbaridad, pero terminé ofreciéndome voluntaria para dejar Arendelle y así no ocasionar más problemas. Creo que eso fue lo más duro que hice jamás.

Aceptaron. Dijeron que se encargarían de todo e insistí especialmente en que cuidaran de Anna.

Después de eso se fueron pero uno de ellos se quedó conmigo para seguir hablando sobre la decisión. Era algo que no debía tomarme a la ligera y lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo, era la mejor opción para todos.

En medio de la conversación me preguntó si me gustaría deshacerme de mis poderes y respondí con un sí rotundo.

Contestó que buscarían una solución a eso, que quizás no haría falta que me largara de allí, que no fuera tan alarmista. No había pensado en eso, aunque las probabilidades de encontrar una forma de terminar con mis poderes fueran casi nulas, existían. Salimos del despacho y me pidió que lo pensara con calma, que aún estaba a tiempo de echarme atrás.

Le di las gracias por su comprensión y fui directa a mi habitación.

No me ayudó demasiado esa charla, ahora tenía más dudas que antes y sentí haber cometido el mayor error de mi vida. ¿Y si había otra forma de poder estar con Anna sin peligro a herirla? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado impulsiva? ¿Valía la pena quedarme unos días más para pensarlo?

Entré extrañada por el tranquilo y renovado ambiente que corría por la habitación, cerré la ventana y me puse a repetirme la frase preferida de papá.

— No tienes que sentir…— me pregunté qué pasaría si Anna quería ser algo más que mi hermana, era algo más que una locura pero, ¿y si fuera cierto? Sin duda tenía que apartarme de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque mi corazón se volvía loco con sólo pensarlo y por supuesto estaba más que mal visto.

Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría pero Anna era mismísima antítesis de eso, era frustrante.

Tras dar unas vueltas por la habitación, decidí darme un frío baño para calmarme. Cuando entré y me vi en el espejo, toda sucia, con el vestido hecho un desastre y los pelos tal que indescriptibles, me puse a llorar destruyendo la imagen de ella besándome. Estaba horrible, tanto por dentro como por fuera y me estaba volviendo loca por momentos, nadie me querría jamás fuera a donde fuese.

Darme cuenta de eso me ennegreció la mente y me hizo replantearme la idea de seguir adelante.

Empecé a desnudarme para meterme en la bañera y quizás no salir, cuando de repente mi corazón casi se sale del pecho.

— Estoy aquí Elsa.— era ella, dentro de la bañera, dispuesta a darme un infarto. Salí del baño cogiendo la ropa a toda prisa y me la puse de nuevo.

Al volver corrí las cortinas despacio y la vi, abrazando sus piernas, enfadada, ignorándome.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de apartarme de tu lado?— no pude responder a eso, yo era la primera que quería estar con ella.

— Sal por favor.— salió sin dirigirme la mirada, quise abrazarla y pedirle perdón por todo, decirle que estaríamos juntas y todo saldría bien, pero debía ser responsable ahora más que nunca.

— Vas a volver a encerrarte otra vez ¿verdad?

— No…— mi alma entera me estaba gritando que no lo dijera, pero lo hice con un valor que no era de este mundo— Voy a marcharme de Arendelle, a un sitio más apropiado para mí, apartado de la sociedad… donde no pueda herir a nadie… donde debería estar un monstruo como yo… Ya está decidido— ver sus lágrimas caer me destrozó el corazón.

— Bien.— pero peor fue verla salir de ahí sin decir más, como si no le importara. Sentí haberla herido más que con cualquier rayo de hielo— Espero que puedas ser feliz.— dijo al pasar por la puerta del baño. ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa? Enmudecí por un momento viéndola pasar, con un nudo en la garganta.

— Anna…— conseguí decir al final, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, tenía que decírselo antes de perderla— Te quiero, mucho.— se echó a llorar y yo no pude aguantar más.

Me dejé caer bocabajo en la cama para desahogarme con la almohada. Me odié por lo que hice, aunque fuera la mejor opción sentía que estaba tremendamente equivocada.

 _¡¿Por qué tuve que nacer con esos poderes? ¿qué hice para merecer ser maldita?!_

Chillé dejando que la cama ahogara el sonido para rasgar mis cuerdas vocales, no podía sentirme más impotente, más hecha polvo, más despreciable. La rabia corría por mis venas.

Tenía que tranquilizarme, ya estaba sintiendo la escarcha esparcirse por la habitación y no quería terminar congelándola otra vez. Me levanté, cogí ropa limpia y fui a darme un baño para deshacerme un poco de las heridas.

Me desnudé sin ganas de mirarme en el espejo y me quedé estirada con los ojos cerrados esperando a que se llenara la bañera.

El recuerdo del sueño que tuve apareció ante mí como un flash y no pude evitar dejar volar mi mente, imaginándomela entrando por la puerta, desnudándose poco a poco y entrando en la bañera, poniéndose encima de mí.

Mi corazón se alteró y mi respiración se agitó viendo en mi mente como se acercaba a mí para besarme, cerrando los ojos para sentir su tacto. Con los dedos de una mano me sumergí en un ficticio beso y con las de la otra mano recorrí mi cuerpo en forma de caricia, combatiendo el frío agua con mi temperatura corporal.

Se me nubló la mente sin darme cuenta, no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero no podía parar, no quería parar. Esa fantasía era lo único que podía salvarme de la locura y me aferré a ella con toda mi alma.

— Ann…a…— seguí usando mi mano como si fuera la suya, recordando sus cálidos besos que ahora imaginé dándome por todo mi cuerpo, por mi cuello, mis pechos, mi barriga…

Olvidé el mundo real por un momento dejándome llevar por la lujuria, olvidando si lo que hacía era correcto o no, simplemente, disfrutando del placer de masturbarme pensando en obscenidades de todo tipo.

Me detuve a medio camino del orgasmo, si bien era innegable lo bien que me sentía, debía parar, estaba fantaseando con mi propia hermana y eso no era nada bueno.

Guardé ese momento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, si alguien lo descubría podría ser el mismísimo fin de la reputación de Arendelle.

Terminé de bañarme y me vestí. Alisé mi pelo, lo recogí y ya parecía otra. Me quedé delante del espejo para repetirme unas palabras para no olvidarlo.

— Vale Elsa… no volverás a masturbarte pensando en Anna… … Bien…— era algo que sin duda alguna, no debía volver a hacer.

Entonces me paralicé al escuchar una risa que venía de la habitación y salí casi arrancando la puerta con la mano para ver al chico de la montaña riéndose sin parar encima de mi cama. No me lo podía creer.

— D-dime que no has escuchado eso.

— ¿Tengo cara de no haberlo escuchado?— empecé a hiperventilar, era el fin, no podía haberme pasado algo peor ¡y encima se estaba riendo!

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo ahora mismo! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo has entrado!?

— Les dije a los guardias que os había salvado la vida y esta puerta estaba abierta así que fue pan comido…

— ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a entrar aquí sin permiso!? ¡Fuera! ¡Ya!

— Te veo muy alterada.— dijo levantándose tranquilamente de mi cama.

— ¡Fuera!

— Vale está bien, ya me voy, pero he hablado con Anna y…

— ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Cómo está…?

— Dice que eres una pervertida por hacer esas cosas pensando en ella.— me mosqueó que se lo tomara tan a la ligera, cualquier otro me tacharía de enferma, pero a él parecía hacerle gracia.

— Maldito… como le cuentes eso a alguien haré que te corten la cabeza, y voy muy en serio.

— Tranquila, sé guardar un secreto, pero a cambio, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas lo que pasa entre tú y Anna? He ido a su habitación y… odio verla tan destrozada, con lo feliz que se la veía esta mañana…

— … ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

— No lo sabes, tendrás que arriesgarte.— tenía que echarlo de ahí por el simple hecho de ser un sinvergüenza, pero podía ver sus buenas intenciones en la cara— Sólo quiero ayudar, créeme.

Terminé cediendo, le conté mi plan de huida, lo peligrosos que eran mis poderes y el por qué debíamos estar separadas. Por supuesto no le conté nada sobre mis delirios hacia ella, eso era cosa nuestra.

— Un momento, así que ¿dices que fue por culpa de los guardias?

— Sí… me pusieron nerviosa y lancé el rayo sin querer.

— Pero estando con tu hermana no tuviste ningún problema ¿no?

— No…

— Entonces no sé por qué quieres irte. O sea, las dos queréis estar juntas, obvio, ya que sois hermanas y habéis estado separadas mucho tiempo, yéndote sólo conseguirás complicar más las cosas. Deberías quedarte.

— Pero ¿y si vuelvo a atacarla sin querer?

— Es un riesgo que debes tomar. La vida es demasiado corta para no hacer lo que uno quiere realmente hacer, si te vas te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Por supuesto, haz caso a tu corazón, es lo que siempre dicen los troles.

— ¿Conoces a los troles?

— Claro que los conozco, ellos me adoptaron cuando era pequeño, son mi familia.— eso me dio un poco más de confianza en él y me tomé sus palabras más en serio.

— Ya veo…

— He traído algo que creo que podrá ayudarte.— rodeó la cama para levantar del suelo un pequeño baúl.

— ¿Qué es eso?— me lo acerqué y al abrirlo una ráfaga nostálgica devastó mi alma. Eran recuerdos de nuestra infancia, dibujos, mi pequeña muñeca, el peine con el que solía peinarla, canicas con las que jugábamos y otras pequeñas cosas.

Me reí entre lágrimas al recordar lo mal que dibujaba Anna, había un dibujo de las dos con unos cuerpos de palillos, unas cabezas enormes y un sol que parecía un meteorito a punto de chocar contra nosotras.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?— recordé también cuando jugábamos con nuestras muñecas a servir la hora del té, y un montón de buenos momentos visitaron mi mente dispuestos a quedarse.

— Anna lo lanzó por la ventana justo cuando pasaba por la plaza, pensé que querías tenerlo.

— Gracias…

— Ahora deberías ir a su habitación.

— ¿Y-yo? No creo que pueda. ¿Qué voy a decirle?

— Cuando estés ahí lo sabrás. Vamos, te acompañaré.

— Ve tú… Parece que a ti se te da mejor…

— Venga ya, yo no puedo hablar por ti… ¿Te parece si la traigo?

— Bueno…

— Vale, pero si no lo consigue tendrás que ir tú.

— S-sí…

— Bien.

Salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, llevándose uno de los dibujos y me quedé arrodillada en la cama recordando nuestra feliz infancia, sus infinitas ganas de jugar, las puñetas que le hacíamos a las sirvientas, el día que le robamos los bombones a mamá… ese día nos llevamos una buena bronca, pero valió la pena.

No quería perder eso, mi corazón pedía volver a vivir días así y ahora podía conseguirlo, tan sólo tenía que tener cuidado con mis poderes, tan sólo eso. Con ella a mi lado era fácil, por lo que mientras no se separase de mí todo estaría bajo control.

Esperé unos minutos pero no llegaban. Me empecé a preocupar, pensé en salir a buscarlos pero sentía que si él no era capaz de llevarla hasta aquí significaba que ella no querría verme. Quizás fui demasiado dura con ella, quizás ya no quería saber nada más de mí. Lanzó sus recuerdos por la ventana y eso no era muy buena señal.

Seguí preocupándome, me tiré en la cama pasada media hora y empecé a pensar que no vendría. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, quizás no quería salir de la habitación o podría haberle pasado algo.

Me puse en pie dando vueltas por la habitación, mordiéndome las uñas pensando en qué decirle cuando la viera hasta que escuché que venía alguien. Cogí el dibujo donde salíamos las dos y esperando que fuera ella, me puse a pensar cómo pedirle perdón.

Cuando la vi asomarse por la puerta con el dibujo que se llevó ese chico, me quedé sin palabras.

— Anna…— dejó caer el papel viendo los recuerdos que dejé encima de la cama.

Me eché a llorar sin poder evitarlo al verla tan emocionada y ella fue hacia mí entre lágrimas también. Nos abrazamos sin necesitar palabras para expresar nuestros sentimientos. Quería estar con ella al igual que ella, sin importar nada más.

— Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo no quiero irme de aquí, no quiero dejarte, eres todo lo que tengo.

— No, perdóname tú, no quería dejar que te fueras pero ya no sabía qué hacer. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma.

— No lo haré, te lo prometo. No volveré a dejarte sola ¿me oyes? Volveremos a dormir en la misma habitación y comeremos juntas y jugaremos como cuando éramos niñas.

— ¿No tendrás más miedo de hacerme daño?

— No, tú haces que mis poderes estén bajo control, estaré bien mientras esté contigo.

— ¿Y no vas a volver a huir otra vez?

— No… recurriré a ti antes de eso.

— ¿Volveremos a ser hermanas?

— Sí.

— Prométemelo.

— Te lo prometo, pase lo que pase. Te quiero demasiado como para alejarme de ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio compartiendo el calor de nuestros latidos, proclamando nuestro deseo de permanecer siempre unidas.

— Yo también te quiero, mucho.— esas palabras fueron directas a mi corazón, me hicieron muy feliz.

— ¿Vamos a comer, mi pequeña princesa?

— Sí…— nos separamos lo justo para quedarnos frente a frente, con unas sonrisas humedecidas por las lágrimas que seguían corriendo.— Tienes una pinta espantosa.

— Tú estás preciosa.— siempre lo estaba, sobre todo cuando sonreía. Quise besarla pero teniendo a ese chico en la puerta sería capaz de decir una estupidez y no quería que ese momento se rompiera por nada del mundo.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _busca 'Elsa angel' en google y te saldrá ;) No es que me paguen por ello, pero si te haces una cuenta de fanfiction y le das a 'follow story' te llegará un correo cada vez que subo capítulo. Just saying.  
 **Balticbard:** gracias por la review, se me hace hasta extraño que sea tan cuidada en cuanto a vocabulario, good job!  
_

 _Y nada más, cabe decir que Elsa no tiene muy buena suerte la verdad xD. Mañana más._


	16. Delirios

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen no los he creado yo, ojalá, se encargó de eso Disney y le estoy más que agradecido. Es por ello que pongo esta línea todos los días, pese a que podría quitarla y no pasaría nada._

 _Atención, voy a saltarme el capítulo 6 por irrelevancia (nos saltamos la comida de Elsa Anna y Kristoff, la declaración de intenciones de Elsa ante los máximos responsables y la tarde que pasan juntas las dos)._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XVI**

* * *

 **~Delirios~**

 **[Elsa]**

Esa fue la mejor tarde que tuve en estos diez años, hacer caso a Kristoff fue un gran acierto. Lo malo, empezaba a sospechar que él quería hacerse con mi Anna, pero lo peor de todo era que ella parecía pasarlo bien con él. Y no era un mal chico, pero necesitaba estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día y no iba a permitir que ese tipo se saliera con la suya.

De esa forma, llegó la hora de la cena habiendo jugado felizmente con mis poderes. Ella parecía haber disfrutado como nunca, incluso se le deshicieron las trenzas en algún momento, estaba muy guapa con el pelo suelto y su cada vez más usual sonrisa.

Conseguí tener los poderes a mi merced en todo momento, sin una pizca de frío que me preocupara y todo ello por el simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado. Se había convertido en la reina de mi corazón y no iba a dejarla escapar.

Descalzas y cogidas de la mano, volvimos a la habitación para darnos un merecido baño, y al llegar vimos que ya habían traído sus cosas. Era definitivo, ella iba a vivir conmigo a partir de ahora, como cuando éramos pequeñas. Volveríamos a comer juntas, a jugar y a dormir en la misma habitación. No podía ser más feliz.

Se puso a comprobar que no le faltaba nada y se me ocurrió gastarle una broma un tanto pesada.

— Oh no, las muñecas no están.— se giró asustada por ello, para ella también eran muy importantes.

— ¿En serio…?— casi me sentí mal y todo al ver su reacción, estaba a punto de ponerse a revolverlo todo para encontrarlas.

— No, te estoy tomando el pelo.— las saqué de la espalda torciendo un poco la cabeza y fue a por mí en busca de venganza.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora verás.— me tiró a la cama y dejé que me hiciera cosquillas sin parar, saboreando ese momento sin querer dejar de jugar, hasta que, se quedó encima de mí y acariciándome el rostro, se acercó para darme un profundo y largo beso en los labios.

Decidí parar al ver que mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas, otra vez. Ya me pasó un par de veces esa tarde y estaba empezando a preocuparme.

— Vale... vale... ya... Será mejor que nos demos un baño antes de que nos quedemos sin cenar.

— ¿También quieres que nos bañemos juntas~?— eso sí que era verdad, y me emocioné demasiado queriendo responder con un sí. Tenía que controlarme.

— No digas tonterías.— le aparté la cara con la palma de mi mano.— Vamos, ve tú primera así aprovecho para hacer una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La verás cuando salgas, espero que me quede bien.

— Pero dime lo que es...

— Está bien. Es algo así como un recuerdo, para empezar a llenar los cajones.

— Genial. Entonces no tardaré. Espera, no te muevas, tienes algo ahí...— se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

 _¿¡Cómo se supone que tengo que controlarme si no deja de besarme!?_

Cuando fue a bajar de la cama le cogí del brazo y le devolví el beso. Me moría por probar sus labios, pero no podía hacer algo así, se me iría de las manos.

Al entrar en el baño me puse a pensar mientras hacía un dibujo. _Me pregunto si iba en serio lo de bañarnos juntas… Con lo cariñosa que es, no quiero ni pensar en qué terminaríamos haciendo allí. ¿Deberíamos hablar del tema? Supongo que sabe de sobras que eso está mal, me pregunto qué estará pensando ahora mismo…_

Me entraron ganas de irrumpir en el baño, pero me centré en el dibujo.

Dibujar me relajaba y me ayudaba a pensar. Sin darme cuenta, ya lo estaba terminando y ella salió más fresca que una rosa.

— ¿Ya has terminado?— dije al pasarme el tiempo tan rápido. Ultimé cuatro trazos antes de enseñárselo.

— Así que era un dibujo...— no parecía muy entusiasmada, quizás se esperaba otra cosa.

— Espera a que lo termine.

— Sí claro...— se sentó a mi lado y me lo arrebató de las manos— Déjame ver esto...— esperé que le gustara, no que se quedara de piedra mirándolo— ¿Esto lo has hecho ahora?— asentí con la cabeza— Elsa esto es... o sea... Cuando me dijiste que se te daba bien dibujar no esperaba que... fueras tan buena, esto se merece estar colgado en la pared y no encerrado en el cajón.

— Me alegro de que te guste.

— No, es que no me gusta, me encanta, está perfecto, más que perfecto.— por un momento pensé que se estaba pasando.

— Venga, no exageres...— fui a por la ropa para relevar el baño.

— No exagero, ¿has dibujado tú los cuadros que hay ahí abajo? Porque no me extrañaría.— me reí ante sus halagos, lo cierto es que sí que había un dibujo mío enmarcado, pero no se lo dije.

Entré en el baño con una cálida sensación en mi interior, tenerla a mi lado era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, no quería pedir más.

Una vez desnuda y enfriando el agua de la bañera, la escuché en la puerta del baño.

— Oye Elsa, ¿qué te parecería si colgáramos tus dibujos por el pasillo? Como vas a hacer más, porque vas a hacer más...

— No escucho lo que dices, dímelo después.— por supuesto la escuchaba, pero no quería hablar con ella desde ahí. Entonces la escuché entrar y entré rápidamente ocultándome con las cortinas.

— Digo que podríamos colgar tus dibujos por el pasillo, con lo largo que es podrías hacer todos los que quisieras.— me intranquilicé, ¿qué pretendía con eso? ¿verme desnuda? ¿seguía queriendo meterse en la bañera conmigo?

— Me estoy bañando Anna, ¿podrías hacer el favor de salir?

— Esa no es una respuesta, y me aburro estando sola esperando.— sin duda no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya, esta vez no.

— Por favor, m-me da mucho corte que estés aquí.

— Oish, qué delicada eres…— salió dándome un respiro, ahora no sólo tenía que controlar mis impulsos si no también los suyos, era algo con lo que debía tener más cuidado que mis poderes.

Terminé de darme el baño con el agua casi ardiendo, se me hacía muy difícil no pensar en Anna de esa forma, especialmente allí.

Cuando salí me di cuenta de que mi ropa no estaba, se la había llevado.

— ¡Anna! ¡Devuélveme la ropa!— ¿hasta dónde llegaba su afán de verme desnuda?

— ¿Qué dices? No te escucho.— me enrollé con la toalla y abrí un poco la puerta para dejárselo claro.

— Trae mi ropa, ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué ropa? No sé de qué me hablas.— le lancé una gran bola de nieve directa a su cabeza, a ver si así se le enfriaban las ideas. Como no parecía colaborar mucho, cerré la puerta y utilicé mis poderes para cubrir mi cuerpo de tela de un azul eléctrico que no iba a trasparentar.

Viendo que era mejor que la toalla, salí para hacerme con mi ropa.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!— me paralicé a medio camino.

— ¿Qué?

— Waoh, te pones esto para ligar y desmayas a todos los tíos. Date una vuelta un momento.— la ignoré sin terminar de creerme sus palabras y le volví a lanzar una bola de nieve que logró esquivar.

Sentía su mirada clavándose en mí incluso cuando iba hacia el baño y cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta de hacia dónde estaba mirando.

— ¡Deja de mirarme el culo!

— Pero déjate puesto el vestido, te queda perfecto...— cerré la puerta con fuerza, lo cierto es que no me quedó mal del todo el vestido— ¿Podrías hacerme un vestido así?— reí imaginándomela desnuda cubriendo su piel lentamente con tela cristalina.

— Dudo que aguantara más de cinco minutos sin deshacerse.

— Oh… claro… Entonces no creo que sea buena idea.— pero sí lo era, al menos para mí.

Salimos a cenar después de eso, pero esta vez no fuimos al comedor. Me llevó a un pequeño rincón detrás del castillo y tuvimos una agradable e íntima velada a la luz de la luna que teníamos que repetir. No sé qué hice para merecer algo así.

Al terminar decidimos dar un paseo por el exterior del castillo y me contó curiosidades y anécdotas que pasaron mientras estuve encerrada en la habitación. Tenía unas ganas horribles de volver para dormir juntas, pero fui paciente.

Al hacerse tarde volvimos y traté de no pensar en cosas obscenas otra vez, la idea de poder levantarme a media noche para verla dormir me estaba torturando.

Al llegar, se quitó el vestido y el sujetador delante de mí para ponerse el pijama como si nada, ver sus pequeños pechos antes de dormir no era el mejor remedio para el sueño y empecé a preocuparme por mi integridad.

— No me digas que tienes vergüenza de cambiarte delante de mí.— volví de las nubes entonces.

— U-un poco…

— Venga ya, con el cuerpazo que tienes… ¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta?— no debía satisfacer sus indecentes deseos, no podía ser bueno.

— Sí por favor.— me cambié dejándome puesto el sujetador, por si acaso— Ya estoy.

Entonces vino subiéndose a mi cama sin dejarme tranquila, viendo que se le marcaban un poco los pezones.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?

— Mucho, muchísimo. Estoy muy cansada así que…— tenía que ponerme a dormir cuanto antes, no podía seguir así.

— Bueno, está bien, vamos a dormir.— pero entonces se tumbó como si fuera a quedarse en mi cama. ¿Es que también quería dormir conmigo?

— Vete a tu cama.— dije, empujándola hasta tirarla en el suelo.

— Qué mala, ¿no querías dormir conmigo?

— Nunca dije eso.— realmente no sabía de dónde sacó eso, pero era más que cierto.

— Oye, mañana podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Sería bueno que la gente te conociera.

— Lo pensaré. Gracias por todo.— se acercó para intranquilizarme de nuevo con uno de sus besos en la frente. Los adoraba pero estaba a un grado de arder por dentro, ni siquiera podía quitarme sus pechos de la cabeza.

— Buenas noches Elsa.

— Buenas noches.— me metí en la cama dispuesta a dormir pero algo me decía que iba a tardar en ello— Será posible…— musité.

Ella se metió en su cama y a partir de ahí, me pasé unas dos horas en vela antes de poder dormir. Frenar mis pensamientos oscuros fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.

 _Zz… z…_

Tuve una secuencia de sueños de lo más extraños, y en todos aparecía ella. Mi mente se dispuso a jugarme malas pasadas hasta que soñé que atravesaba su cuerpo con mis pinchos, llenándola de sangre. No podía hacer nada para quitárselos y vi cómo perdía la vida lentamente. Fue la peor pesadilla que tuve jamás.

— ¡Abre los ojos!— desperté sudando y atemorizada sin saber bien qué pasaba, Anna estaba ante mí y parecía muy preocupada.

— ¿Qué?— la habitación se había envuelto en frío, había un hielo enrojecido por todas partes y los pinchos de mi sueño estaban presentes en la realidad— ¿A-Anna?— comprobé que no tenía ninguna herida.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí, respi-

— ¿Q-qué he hecho? Dios mío.— me incorporé entrando en pánico por el desastre que había causado— Tu cama.— había un pincho que descendía desde el techo y se clavaba en ella, me horroricé pensando que podría haberla atravesado.

— Elsa por favor, cálmate, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien. Mírame.— me paralicé sin poder descongelar el hielo de la habitación, mi temperatura descendió de nuevo y temí realmente por su vida— ¡Elsa!— no sabía qué hacer, tenía muchísimo miedo.

Me cogió de la mandíbula con las dos manos y me echó en la cama quedando encima de mí, para darme el beso en los labios que tanto ansié. No duró más de un segundo, pero me pareció una eternidad, sentir su amor a través de sus cálidos labios hizo que todo el hielo desapareciera en un instante, llenándome de su calor. El tacto de éstos me hizo querer más, me provocó una sensación interna indescriptible mucho más intensa de lo que logré imaginar.

Quedé impresionada por ese mágico momento, fue como si me hubiera hechizado con sus poderes, me quedé sin poder creer que eso hubiera sido real, parecía un sueño.

— ¿Elsa?— entonces reaccioné, la empujé para quitármela de encima y corrí hacia el baño— ¡Espera!

No podía estar pasando, no podía haber probado sus labios y haberme vuelto adicta a ellos con apenas un roce, no podíamos hacer eso. Intenté calmarme pero acariciar mis labios aún sintiendo su calor no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Tenía unas ganas infernales de volver a la cama para comérmela a besos, pero debía mantenerme estable, debía controlarme.

— ¿Estás… bien?— apareció en la puerta del baño y la abrí para lanzarme a ella sin poder aguantar más, me puse a besarla desatando mi alma y de hacerla retroceder terminamos cayendo al suelo. La besé y besé morreándola sin poder parar, le toqué los pechos encendiendo un fuego interior que me hacía desvariar y me puse a chuparle el cuello haciéndola gemir. Cuando fui a quitarle el pijama, volví a la realidad.

— Sí…— no estaba para nada bien, un día de estos perdería el control.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— abrió la puerta y me vio angustiada— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Asentí para dejarla tranquila, pero cuando se acercó retrocedí por miedo a lanzarme de verdad encima de ella. Iba a pedirle que volviera a su cama, pero mi corazón dominó mi mente.

— ¿Puedes… dormir conmigo esta noche? Por favor.

— Claro que sí, vamos.— lo peor fue que aceptó. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Fuimos a mi cama y me quedé en el borde, de espaldas a ella. Quería su tacto, ansiaba su calor y sus labios, por lo que volví a dejarme llevar.

— ¿Me… abrazas? E-está bien si no quieres…

Lo hizo, por supuesto que lo hizo, ella también deliraba por mí y cuando me abrazó le cogí la mano para tirar de ella y acercarla más a mí, para así sentir sus pechos en mi espalda y su cabeza en mi nuca. Mi corazón no podía latir más rápido, estaba por darme la vuelta y arrancarle el pijama pero tenía que tranquilizarme. Era mi hermana después de todo.

Tras una hora sin poder sacármela de la cabeza, me levanté y fui al baño para refrescarme la cara. Sentía que podría hacer fuego usando mis poderes de lo ardiente que me notaba, tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero no sabía qué.

¿Cómo iba a desahogarme si no era masturbándome? Empecé a subirme el vestido llevada por esa idea pero me detuve a tiempo, ella estaba en la habitación ¿qué pasaría si me pillaba? Se nos iría de las manos, debía ser responsable.

Volví a la cama para encontrármela durmiendo como un tronco y decidí intentar dormir, dejando mi mente completamente en blanco, sin moverme ni un pelo para únicamente dormir, estaba cansada y acalorada.

Anna no dejaba de moverse de un lado para el otro, no sabía si estaba durmiendo o no, pero no podía concentrarme así. En uno de sus magistrales movimientos, quedó bocabajo, con su cabeza en mi barriga a modo de cojín y su brazo encima en mis tetas.

— ¿Estás despierta?— no recibí respuesta. Le aparté el brazo y me puse a acariciarle el pelo cada vez más lentamente, hasta que logré quedarme dormida por agotamiento.

 _Zzz… zz… z…_

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _ya falta menos para ESA escena, y también para el final que tengo preparado D: (Echaré de menos esta historia cuando la termine T.T)_

 _Elsa está fatal xD Veremos que pasa la mañana siguiente._


	17. Confundida

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen fueron creados por Disney hace ya unos años, por lo que los uso prestados. No son míos por si algún despistado se lo estaba preguntando._

 _Y aquí estamos de nuevo con nuestras princesas favoritas *-*_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XVII**

* * *

 **~Confundida~**

 **[Elsa]**

Un golpe de talón en mi nariz me despertó bruscamente. Me quedé unos segundos con los ojos cerrados recordando el maravilloso beso de anoche antes de nada.

Luego me di cuenta de que tenía su pierna encima de mí, mi pequeña princesa estaba durmiendo bocabajo, del revés, con una postura difícilmente cómoda. No tardé en ver que tenía el vestido subido hasta la cintura, dejando sus piernas desnudas y dándome unas plenas y peligrosas vistas de sus bragas blancas.

Inmediatamente me recosté, ya estaba empezando mal el día. ¿Cómo podría controlarme teniéndola durmiendo de esa forma? Ni que estuviera haciéndolo a propósito.

Levanté la cabeza poco después para fijarme en su entrepierna más detalladamente, tenía unas nalgas perfectas que se me hicieron irresistibles, me acaloré llevada por la perversión y tragué saliva sin poder detener las ideas que se me pasaban por la cabeza.

Tenía que despertarla antes de que se me fuera de las manos.

— Anna… Pst, despierta…— le moví un poco la pierna pero estaba durmiendo bien a gusto. Entonces me puse a acariciarle su pierna desnuda empezando por el tobillo y fui subiendo mis dedos en círculos, haciéndolos cada vez más fríos. Así seguro que despertaba.

Conseguí que se encogiera entre gruñidos, recogiendo sus piernas y dándome una visión de su entrepierna que me revolucionó. No podía apartar mi vista, se me hacía imposible.

— Despierta~— tenía que moverse antes de que saltara encima de ella sin control.

Entonces se estiró pasando su pierna por encima de mí y toda su vagina terminó encima de mi muslo. Tuve que taparme la boca para que no se escuchara mi respiración.

— Estoy despierta…— mi corazón iba a cien por hora, tenía que apartarla de ahí antes de que explotara. Con intención de despertarla del todo, hice un cubito de hielo y lo moví con mis poderes por el interior de su mulso, directo a la zona más caliente de su cuerpo— ¡Yiiik!— conseguí que saliera de encima y se bajara en vestido, devolviéndome al planeta tierra.

— Buenos días~— dije en un intento de calmar mis hormonas.

Se dio la vuelta algo enfadada pero de repente cambió su expresión, echándole un vistazo a la habitación.

— Ostras... ¿E-estás bien? ¿has podido dormir? ¿necesitas algo?— puso su mano en mi frente para comprobar que estuviera bien, preocupada por la pesadilla que tuve anoche.

— Relájate...— se lo dije aunque la que necesitaba relajarse era yo. La tumbé y le ofrecí las sábanas para que se tapara— Estoy bien Anna, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Se acurrucó en mí cálidamente y suspiré tratando de centrarme.

— Pero ¿estás segura? Llegué a pensar que destrozarías la habitación...

— Estaré bien mientras no me separe de ti.— me relajé y le di un beso en la frente al tenerla a dos dedos de mí— ¿Dormirás conmigo a partir de ahora?— no pude evitar preguntarle eso de nuevo, quería confirmarlo.

— Claro que sí.— me raptó las manos acercándoselas a su pecho y me empezaron a sudar— Pero ¿seguro que estás bien? Podrías... haberme hecho daño con esos pinchos...

— No volveré a tener pesadillas contigo a mi lado, estoy segura.— liberé mis manos para ponerme a acariciar su suave y enredado pelo como hice ayer, eso me tranquilizaba.

— Vale, pero luego no te quejes si te doy un codazo a media noche.— reí porque ya me había llevado un golpe esa misma mañana.

— Creo que podré vivir con ello, y si no te ataré a la cama con hielo para que no te muevas.

— Entonces seguiré durmiendo un rato más…— se puso cómoda cerrando sus preciosos ojos y me quedé observándola, sin poder quitarme la imagen de sus bragas de la cabeza.

Jugué con sus manos para distraerme, lo último que quería era excitarme con ella despierta tan cerca de mí.

Me puse a pensar en cómo llevar la situación. Si ella sentía lo mismo que yo teníamos que hablar del tema para decidir qué hacer, el beso de anoche podría ser el primero de muchos y tenía que saberlo. Además, ahora mismo podría estar probando sus labios si ella también quisiera y podría volver a sentir esa mágica sensación.

Teníamos que hablarlo, me daba mucha vergüenza, pero teníamos que aclarar las cosas, y cuanto antes mejor.

— ¿Estás despierta?— negó con la cabeza pero aún así proseguí— ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo de anoche?— abrió los ojos sin dudarlo, ella también debía de querer hablarlo.

— Claro, dime.— se incorporó y me dispuse a decírselo.

— Es… sobre el beso, que me diste…

— Ah, bueno, sí, quise darte un bofetón para que pararas pero después pensé que podrías derrumbar el castillo y cambié de opinión.— _¿me estás tomando el pelo?_

— N-no te lo tomes a broma…— no supe cómo formular la pregunta adecuada.

— Tranquila que no volveré a besarte en la boca, sé de sobras que está mal... Aunque bueno, si tu poder se te va de las manos otra vez quizás lo haga… funcionó realmente bien.

Eso no me aclaraba nada, parecía que no tuviera ganas de volver a hacerlo, como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho con pesar y no me cuadraba. Pero quizás dio esa respuesta pensando que quizás no me habría gustado o no estuviera buscando lo mismo que ella, a lo mejor estaba siendo precavida y quería que yo diera el primer paso.

Me di la vuelta intentando descifrar lo que dijo, buscando un sentido entre líneas o algo. _"Si tu poder se te va de las manos otra vez quizás lo haga…"_ , ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Era algún tipo de indirecta?

— Elsa… ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada, tengo que ir al baño.— me levanté tranquilamente, esperando que me siguiera, pero no lo hizo. Me quedé delante del espejo pensando en la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera fruto de mi imaginación y un conjunto de malentendidos. _¿Y si Anna no piensa en mí de la misma forma que pienso yo en ella?_

Me surgió una avalancha de dudas.

Volví a la cama pasados unos minutos y me tumbé delante de ella, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Se acercó mi mano para besarla, confundiéndome aún más.

— ¿Me dirás qué te pasa o…?— si se lo decía y ella no quisiera lo mismo que yo sería el fin de nuestra relación, apreté fuerte mi mano al darme cuenta de ello y me encerré en mí misma bajando los párpados.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era averiguar qué pensaba sutilmente, usando indirectas, preguntas trampa. Tenía que ir con cuidado.

Minutos después, llegó la hora de desayunar.

— Princesa Elsa, princesa Anna, traigo el desayuno.

— Ve tú…— ella estaba medio durmiendo, así que me levanté para abrir la puerta.

— Hoy ofrecemos un desayuno especial en honor a la prosperidad de Arendelle.— me sorprendió con unas deliciosas crepes rellenas de chocolates recién hechas, tenían una pinta exquisita y olían de maravilla, además de un bol con unas cuantas fresas.

— Vaya, muchas gracias.— también había una nota que me puse a leer al cerrar la puerta. Iba dirigida a mí.

— ¿Qué es?— convocaron una reunión para discutir básicamente todo lo que pasó y lo que pasará. Iba a alargarse durante horas, de eso estaba segura.

— Hm… Me temo que tendré que pasarme la mañana trabajando.

— Vaya… ¿No puedes decirles que tienes cosas mejores que hacer? Como jugar conmigo, por ejemplo.— su ternura no tenía límites.

— Tendrás que esperar a la tarde.

— ¿Eso que huelo es…?— se empezó a despertar de verdad con ese olor.

— Crepes rellenas de chocolate, ¿tienes hambre?

— ¡Yuhoo!— por poco se cae de la cama yendo a por ellas y no tardó en hacerse con una porción— Dios mío, está riquísimo.

— Siéntate y come despacio, te vas a manchar la ropa.— me reí al verla comer tan desesperadamente, se estaba manchando la cara entera de chocolate. Iba relamiendo sus dedos cada dos por tres y quedé hipnotizada con sus labios. Su lengua los repasaba y me fue imposible no dejar volar mi imaginación.

Le lancé la comida al suelo y me puse encima de ella de rodillas para lamer el chocolate que tenía en la cara y sobretodo en sus labios, terminando con un dulce beso que descontroló nuestras lenguas, sintiéndola dentro de mi boca, bombardeándome con su calor.

— Si no quieres dímelo, hoy me he despertado con hambre.— respiré hondo tratando de volver a la tierra.

— Prefiero esperar a que se enfríe un poco.— me quedé mirando cómo se terminaba su segunda porción, ahora sin delirar, con unas ganas de besarla que crecían por momentos.

— ¿Te comerás los dos o…?

— No seas golosa. Mírate, si hasta tienes chocolate en la cara.— limpié un poco su mejilla con el pulgar pese a tener servilletas ahí mismo.

— ¡Oye! Eso es mío.— y entonces me cogió la mano para chuparme el dedo, rodeándomelo con su lengua, sintiendo de verdad el calor de su boca, humedeciéndomelo, llenándomelo de su saliva. No lo vi a venir y me exalté.

— A-ah~ ¡Para!— ¿qué significaba aquello? Eso se pasaba de un desayuno de hermanas, estuve al borde de excitarme con eso.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿que sólo comerás una crepe?— entonces, se lanzó hacia mí y se puso a lamer mi cara sin más, abrumándome sin saber qué pensar ni cómo actuar. ¿Era esa una declaración de intenciones? ¿Iba a terminar besándome?

— A-Anna…

— Ups… Perdona, ¿estás bien? Sólo quería… jugar.— _¡¿jugar?!_ Me limpié la cara alterada y confusa, ¿cómo debía tomarme eso? ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

— Pues no vuelvas a hacer algo así.— decidí ir al baño para estar sola un momento, cogiendo una de las fresas para el camino.

Cuando llegué vi lo enrojecida que tenía la cara y sin poder tomar el control de mis actos, terminé de comerme la fresa pintando con ellos mis labios imaginándome que eran los suyos. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, iba a volverme loca en cualquier momento si seguía así.

— Em… ¿qué haces aquí?— no fue buena idea que apareciera de repente, dejé la fresa por ahí y la abracé sin más, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te importa… si nos quedamos un rato así?

— No pero… ¿podrías decirme qué te pasa por la cabeza? Estás muy extraña.— eso no iba a ser buena idea a menos de que ella quisiera hacer lo mismo. No me arriesgué pese a que antes me estuviera lamiendo la cara.

— Lo siento… Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Y qué hacemos en el baño abrazadas?

— Es que… te quiero mucho.— _más de lo que imaginas._ Nos quedamos un maravilloso momento en silencio, no debí abrir la boca— Tu calor me tranquiliza.

— Lo sé, desde que descongelé tus manos con un beso supe que lo que necesitabas eran mimos y cariños. Eres como un bebé.

— No soy como un bebé.— me molestó que me comparara con eso.

— Sí que lo eres, y te gusta que te den de comer, que te hagan cosquillas…

— Vale, no tiene gracia.— me separé de ella, molesta— Soy mayor que tú y yo no soy la que engulle como un pato.

— Disculpa señorita finolis, pero yo al menos como.

— ¿Perdona? Ayer comí mucho ¿sabes?— desde que dijo que estaba en los huesos comí todo lo que pude, sus palabras tenían mucha repercusión en mí.

— Basta.

— Has empezado tú.— me agarró el brazo para sentir mi temperatura bajando.

— Te estás enfriando. Cálmate.

— ¡Entonces bésame!— no quise decir eso, pero si quería que me calmara esa era la única opción. Además, era forma más que directa para saber qué pensaba ella de mí, pero pese a quedarnos unos segundos esperando en silencio, no recibí ningún beso.

— Relájate. Primero respira, vas a hiperventilar si sigues así.— escapé enfadada con ella por no querer mostrarme sus sentimientos.— ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Fui a la cama para ponerme a comer la crepe rápidamente. _Ahora verás cómo como._ Pero entonces subió a la cama por detrás de mí y se sentó pasando sus piernas por mis costados, abrazando mi barriga y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, ofreciéndome todo su calor.

Me estaba haciendo desvariar de nuevo, su cuerpo me volvía loca, cada vez más.

— Tranquila… Yo también te quiero mucho ¿vale?— _¿eso significa que…?_ — Estaré contigo pase lo que pase, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.— _¿para lo que sea? ¿incluso para…?_ Respiré hondo al darme cuenta de que eso significaba— Nunca te dejaré.

Entonces me dio un largo beso en mi cuello que me deshizo por dentro, luego otro en la mejilla que me hizo girar la cabeza y cuando estuvimos tan cerca que me puse nerviosa creyendo que íbamos a besarnos, me limpió un poco de chocolate de la cara con sus dedos.

— ¿Está buena la crepe?— _¡bésame maldita sea!_

— Mucho. ¿Quieres?— lo dije con segundas, esperando a que se acercara un poco más para besarla, ya no podía torcer más mi cuello.

— No. Tú eres mi desayuno favorito.— sin duda no pillaba las indirectas, pero su respuesta fue algo más que un halago. Suspiré y fui directamente al grano.

— Anna… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando me besaste?

— ¿Ayer?

— Sí.

— Bueno… sentí que si no lo hacía te volverías loca.— y aún así, quizás no fui suficientemente clara.

— No me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo lo sentiste? ¿Qué… te pareció?

— Hm… pues no sé, fue como si te diera un beso, pero en vez de en tu mejilla, en los labios. ¿Por qué?— me quedé de piedra con su respuesta, no podía ser sólo eso, no podía haber sido tan simple para ella. Lo peor de todo es que lo dijo con toda su sinceridad, confundiéndome de nuevo. ¿Qué significó ese beso entonces?

— Por nada… curiosidad.

Seguí comiendo sin tener nada claro, quizás ella lo hacía para frenarme y no permitir que fuéramos más que hermanas, ya dijo que estaba mal besarnos, ¿era ella más responsable que yo?

— Esta tarde podríamos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, te irá bien cambiar un poco de aires.— otra vez queriendo salir fuera, no tenía ganas de dejar la habitación.

— Lo… pensaré.— luego caí en la cuenta de que podría estar haciéndolo precisamente por eso, para que calmara mis deseos y pensamientos impuros, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

— Vale.

Le di la última porción de crepe a modo de agradecimiento y terminamos con las fresas, muy unidas, sin despegarnos ni un momento.

Luego me levanté para cambiarme de ropa, de espaldas a ella por precaución, e hizo una pregunta que volvió a descolocarme.

— Oye, ¿cómo puedes dormir con sujetador? ¿No te molesta?— ya no supe qué pensar.

— No mucho, ¿por… qué lo preguntas?

— Por nada, creo que estarías más cómoda, pero como quieras.— estaba claro que lo que quería era verme desnuda, ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que se insinuaba de esa forma pero ¿no quería evitar que me descontrolara? Nada tenía sentido.

Me arreglé en el baño tras vestirme y le di un beso en la frente antes de irme. Salí sin entender qué había tras el comportamiento de Anna, si quería lo mismo que yo, si tenía alguna motivo para querer verme desnuda o sólo era muy cariñosa conmigo.

Se me hizo complicado no pensar en ella durante la reunión. Las cinco horas que estuvimos allí se me hicieron eternas pero había mucho que debatir. Desde todo lo que tenía que ver con mis problemas, pasando por el cambio de actitud que iba a afrontar como reina hasta organizar los próximos eventos que íbamos a permitir en el castillo. Festividades locales, bautizos, bodas, mercadillos… Había mucho de qué hablar.

Pasó la hora de la comida y Anna no había aparecido pese a haberle dicho que me sacara de allí. Quería comer con ella y mi barriga también estaba de acuerdo.

Terminamos de concretar muchas cosas, pero no todas por lo que decidimos aplazarlas para dentro de dos días. Iban a cambiar muchas cosas en Arendelle a partir de entonces, Anna se pondría muy contenta de tener al pueblo merodeando por el castillo.

Al salir me puse a buscarla pero no la encontré en la habitación, tampoco en el comedor. Le pregunté a una de las sirvientas y me dijo que la había visto con un hombre de pelo rubio, que parecían pasárselo bien.

Me llevé una gran decepción, la busqué por todos los rincones hasta que la vi en la plaza por una de las ventanas, con Kristoff, charlando alegremente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Me sentí traicionada, rechazada incluso, como si me hubiera sido infiel. Fui al comedor como si llevara piedras en los pies y me puse a comer sola.

Se olvidó de mí por completo, supuse que con él podría ser todo lo cariñosa que quisiera, nadie se lo iba a impedir y él estaría más que contento. Los celos corrieron por mis venas ardiéndome en rabia, yo la necesitaba más que él, no se la merecía y ni siquiera era un príncipe. Jamás aceptaría su unión, ella era sólo mía.

Ya cuando estaba terminando, aparecieron como si ya fueran una pareja.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos como media hora buscándote.

— Estaba en mi despacho, creí que lo sabías.— respondí con toda la frialdad que pude.

— Claro que lo sabía, pero hace un rato pasé por ahí y no estabas…

— ¿Habéis comido ya?— seguro que se lo habría llevado al rincón detrás del castillo para a solas.

— No… ya podrías haberte esperado.

— Lo siento, tenía hambre. Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a descansar en la habitación, ha sido una mañana agotadora. Que aproveche.

— Elsa…

— No Anna, déjame tranquila, quiero dormir un poco.— cerré la puerta tras de mí con fuerza, enfadada. Conforme iba distanciándome de ella, el frío volvía en mi corazón.

Al llegar a la habitación, vi que Anna había hecho la cama dejando nuestras muñecas juntas encima del cojín. Las guardé en su cajón y me metí dentro de la cama, donde horas atrás creí que estaríamos juntas para siempre.

 _Por lo que más quieras, no te enamores de él… no me dejes sola._

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que termine y estoy pensando de hacer un capítulo extra post-fic que podría ser muuy divertido...  
 **Balticbard:** no quiero decir nada para evitar spoilers pero... Nah, mejor no digo nada.  
_

 _Los próximos tres capítulos no son muy relevantes para el avance de la historia, pero los escribiré igualmente porque me apetece xD  
Dicho esto, el viernes como muy tarde sabremos a dónde echó a correr a Elsa después de que Anna la gritara de esa forma. (Qué nervios asdfasfha)_


	18. ¿Esa soy yo?

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen fueron creados por Disney hace ya unos años, por lo que los uso prestados. No son míos por si algún despistado se lo estaba preguntando._

 _¡Yeey! El fic acaba de superar las 50k palabras *aplausos* xD_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

 **~¿Esa soy yo?~**

 **[Elsa]**

Al final se tomaron su tiempo para comer los dos a solas y sentí que no era tan importante para ella como yo creía.

En el tiempo que estuve sola me di cuenta de que ella me quería, pero sólo como hermana, no de la misma forma que yo. Lo tuve claro cuando repasé la mañana mentalmente, ella sólo quería jugar conmigo, darme cariño y pasar tiempo juntas, nada más.

Me había montado una paranoia aferrada a la idea de que podríamos compartir mis gustos y me sentí muy estúpida al darme cuenta tan tarde.

Cuando vino, lo hizo con Kristoff a su lado dejándolo en la puerta.

La evité haciéndome la dormida, tapada sin dejar que me viera la cara. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma.

— Creí… que te gustaba el frío, ¿qué haces aquí tapada a estas horas?

— Duermo.

— Pensé que no volverías a huir de mí, pero ya veo que-

— Estoy durmiendo, no estoy huyendo.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué te fuiste? Ni siquiera habías terminado de comer.

— Tenía sueño.— encogí los hombros al sentir su mano en la nuca.— Déjame dormir…— quería que se fuera si realmente quería estar con Kristoff.

— No. No tienes sueño y sé que no quieres dormir, ¿qué te ocurre Elsa? Dímelo. Háblame. … Odio verte así.

— Estoy bien, déjame.

La escuché abrir un cajón y entonces se subió a la cama. Sentí el acolchado tacto de un peluche andando por mi espalda hasta que lo dejó delante de mí y vi que era la muñeca de Anna que tanto tiempo me hizo compañía.

— Buenos días Elsa— dijo con una voz exagerada— Soy Anna y creo que dijiste que jugaríamos juntas esta tarde. ¿Qué? ¿Estás durmiendo? Oh vaya, con las ganas que tenía de estar contigo… En fin, supongo que tendré que ir a jugar sola.— le dio la vuelta a la muñeca e hizo como si se fuera, hasta que la cogí.

— No te vayas…— quería que se quedara antes de que fuera a jugar sola otra vez.

— No me iré si tú no quieres, pero tienes que contarme qué te pasa. No tengas miedo de decirlo, estaré contigo pase lo que pase, me estoy hartando de repetirlo. Vamos Elsa, confía en mí.

Me hice con su muñeca y me giré hacia ella intentando darle una explicación que no complicara las cosas.

— Lo siento pero… no sé cómo explicarlo…

— Inténtalo.— su amabilidad y comprensión eran más propias de una hermana mayor que de una menor, tenía un gran corazón.

— No sé qué hacer.

— ¿Con qué?

— Contigo. Quiero que seas feliz y quiero estar contigo, pero luego te veo con Kristoff y… no me gusta que estés con él pero a la vez sí porque si no yo no sé qué voy a…— quise decir demasiadas cosas en una sola frase, no me entendí ni yo misma.

— Eh… vale, tranquila, despacio…

— No sé si podré controlarlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— _de mi amor por ti._

— No puedo decírtelo.

— Claro que pu-

— No… no.— no quería perder nuestra relación ahora que se había vuelto tan estrecha.

— Mírame. Quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad?— asentí, pero luego negué con la cabeza pensando en que si seguía con ella terminaría descontrolándome y consecuentemente, hiriéndola— ¿Estás celosa de Kristoff?— aparté la mirada por acertar, pero él no era el que más me preocupaba.

— Un poco…

— Vale, mira, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer? Voy a salir un momento para decirle que se vaya y así podremos estar las dos tranquilas ¿vale?

— No.— no quería que tuviera que sentirse obligada a echarlo por mi culpa.

— ¿Entonces lo dejo pasar?

— No…— eso era aún peor.

— Vale, me lo estás poniendo muy complicado, ¿qué quieres hacer?

— ¡No lo sé! …— lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar ese asunto, era mucho más complicado que todas las tareas del reino juntas— No te lo puedo decir... No puedo hacerlo, olvídalo.— ella no entendía nada y no la podía culpar.

— ¿El qué no puedes hacer? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

— Porque entonces dejaremos de ser hermanas.— eso quizás le podía dar una idea de la gravedad del asunto.

— ¿Q-qué…?— pero quizás fui demasiado dura con esas palabras. Me oculté para no ver la cara que tenía— No Elsa, no puedes decir algo así y esconderte, ven aquí.

— ¡No! ¡Soy un monstruo!

— ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso jamás! Tus poderes-

— ¡No se trata de mis poderes!

— ¿Entonces?— _¡quiero hacer el amor contigo ¿es que no lo ves?!_

Volví a envolverme en frío dejando que me consumiera, dejando correr mis lágrimas.

— Elsa por favor… vuelve…— se subió encima de mí de la misma forma que lo hizo la noche anterior, me sujetó de los hombros y me miró preocupada— Sé que no es fácil para ti todo esto, me pongo en tu lugar y alucino con todo lo que has tenido que pasar, eres muy fuerte ¿sabes?— _yo no soy fuerte…—_ Pero no tienes que encerrar las cosas aquí dentro— puso su cálida mano en mi pecho— tienes que expresarte y liberarte, te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas. No sé qué querías decir con lo que dejaríamos de ser hermanas, pero te aseguro que por nada del mundo dejaré de estar a tu lado.— _ojalá fuera cierto—_ Y si aún así no quieres contármelo pues vale, todos tenemos secretos, pero no dejes que estos te atormenten ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ayudarte, sé que puedo… por favor…— _ojalá pudieras ayudarme, ojalá—_ … ¿Vamos a la ciudad a dar un paseo? Sólo tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

Asentí porque un no complicaría aún más las cosas. Le rodeé el cuello en busca de su calidez y le di un largo beso en su mejilla para deshacerme del frío que había en mí. No sé qué haría sin ella.

Luego, a modo de juego y para devolvérsela y dejar que se preocupara por mí, me puse a lamerle sus mejillas.

— Argh, para ¡para!— me estremecí al rozarle un poco los labios con la lengua, no pareció importarle pero me detuve antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Estuve a un paso de descontrolarme otra vez.

— Te la debía.— se limpió la cara divertida y sonreí con verla, no quería que bajara de esa cama jamás.

— Estás como una cabra. Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos.— tuvo que arrastrarme para que abandonara la cama.

Rebuscó en mi armario para encontrar algo pero no sabía qué estaba buscando, ya tenía el vestido puesto.

— ¿No está bien lo que llevo ahora?

— No. Te prestaré algo que tengo en mente que creo que…— y se puso a buscar en el suyo— Aquí está.— un vestido azul celeste que terminaba a la altura de los tobillos, de tiras blancas con un pequeño escote que era poco adecuado para sólo salir a dar una vuelta por el reino.

— ¿Esto?— parecía más bien un vestido de gala.

— Esto. Vamos, pruébatelo.

— No sé, es muy…

— Confía en mí, venga.— se puso a quitarme el vestido que llevaba y la aparté de golpe. _Qué manía con desnudarme_ …

— Y-ya lo hago yo…

Una vez puesto, me lo revisó por todos lados y me dio unos tacones azules a juego que parecían hechos para ese vestido.

— Muy bien, ahora los pelos.— cogió una silla y se la llevé al baño. La seguí y me ordenó que me sentara, delante del espejo.

— Sigo pensando que este vestido-

— Chitón.— una vez en la silla me di cuenta de que no llegaba a verme a mí misma y empecé a preocuparme por mi pelo— Bienvenida a la peluquería peloselsa, ¿qué haremos hoy?

— Recógemelos como siempre.

— Lo siento, no nos queda de eso, creo que hoy vamos a probar… cortándolos a la altura del cuello.

— ¿¡Qué!?— traté de levantarme pero me devolvió a la silla.

— Era broma, jamás le haría algo así a un pelo tan bonito.— _¿piensa que mi pelo es bonito…?_ — A ver… como soy experta en trenzas, voy a probar con una trenza francesa, ¿qué te parece?

— Bueno…— ni idea de qué tipo de trenza era esa, siempre llevé el mismo peinado, el que me enseñó mamá.

— Estate quieta, será breve e indoloro.— indoloro sí, breve no. Por lo menos estuvimos veinte minutos allí pero fue agradable sentir como trataba mi cabello con cariño y dedicación, se me erizaba la piel de vez en cuando con su tacto.

— Vale, ya puedes levantarte.— al final el tiempo pasó volando y cuando me puse en pie, tuve que acercarme al espejo para verme más de cerca.

Di unas vueltas mirando el increíble trabajo que había hecho con mi pelo, no parecía mío, no parecía yo, fue como si me hubiera cambiado la cara.

— ¿Qué clase de magia has usado?— estaba tan bien hecha que la dejé encima de mi hombro izquierdo para poder verla todo el tiempo.

— Yo no he hecho nada, eres tú que abusas de ser preciosa. Ahora toca el maquillaje, así que siéntate.— seguí mirándome en el espejo sin prestar atención, aún no había terminado de apreciarlo por completo— Alteza, siéntese por favor.— hice caso a sus órdenes acariciándome la trenza, realmente me gustaba mucho.

Cuando apareció delante de mí con un pintalabios me di cuenta de que iba a maquillarme y me puse un poco nerviosa. Nunca lo había tenido que hacer aunque sí había visto a mamá haciéndolo alguna vez.

— Vale ahora no te muevas…— se quedó en frente de mí con su mano sujetando mi cara y entonces se puso a pintarme los labios suavemente, con una calma, una delicadeza y un tacto que no parecían sacados de ella.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar que me pintaba los labios con los suyos.

— Perfecto…— me lo retocó un poco con una toallita y me surgió una duda.

— Am… ¿dejará marca si te beso?

— No lo sé, pruébalo a ver.— por supuesto que ella lo sabía, lo que quería era que le diera un beso. Y se lo di, cerca de sus labios, y efectivamente, dejaron marca— Vaya pues sí.— se lo limpió al momento y siguió maquillándome.

Me puso una sombra de ojos y me dio algo de color a las mejillas para que no fueran tan blancas.

— No te has maquillado nunca ¿verdad?

— N-no…

— Ya decía yo.— estaba ansiosa por levantarme y ver el resultado.

Al terminar, se mordió el labio inferior con unos ojos maravillados.

— ¿Qué tal…?

— Ya puedes levantarte.— Me quedé impresionada sin poder creer que ese fuera mi reflejo. Parecía una reina de verdad, adulta e imponente, estaba asombrada con el cambio que di con un poco de color, casi ni me reconocía.

Llevada por la emoción del momento, decoré mi pelo con unos pequeños cristales en forma de copos de nieve y me hice un collar de cristal que terminó de darme un toque especial.

— Oye, no, eso sí que no, te estás pasando, estás demasiado adorable, quítate eso.

— No quiero.— nunca me había visto tan guapa y todo gracias a ella.

— Te van a asaltar si sales así, van a creer que eres una diosa o algo por el estilo.

— No es para tanto…

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿¡Qué no es para tanto!?— se puso a mi lado para vernos las dos en el espejo— Ahora repítelo, venga.

— No es para tanto, tú también eres preciosa.— dije mirándola detenidamente.

— ¿Sí? ¿con esas pecas y estos pelos encrespados?

— ¿Qué tienen de malo tus pecas? A mí me gustan, creo que te hacen adorable.

— Gracias…— entonces me dio un beso tímidamente, era realmente adorable— ¿Vamos?

— Sí.

Cuando salimos, la imagen de Kristoff estirado en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el lomo Sven me cambió el humor pero cuando me vio, se levantó de golpe y se quedó trabado intentando decir algo.

— Creo que la palabra que buscas es preciosa.— dijo Anna, haciéndome sonreír.

— Preciosa…— en aquél momento supe que él no tenía nada que hacer contra mí y pensé que podría ser divertido que viniera con nosotras, sólo para que viera lo maravillosa que era al lado de un aldeano como él.

— Genial, ahora saldremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero tú-

— Vendrás con nosotros. ¿Verdad Anna?— insistí.

— Am… sí, eso.

— Vamos, será una tarde divertida.— me puse entre los dos y con el sonido de mis tacones, mi precioso vestido y mi nuevo look, nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad. Me sentí muy segura de mí misma.

Salí del castillo con ganas de comerme el mundo, hacía años que no andaba por esas calles y todos se sorprendían al verme, nadie sabía quién era ya que sólo conocían mi nombre. Hacía un buen día para presentarme, además era algo que había en mi lista pendiente de cosas que me habían encargado hacer, el reino tenía que saber cómo lucía la futura reina.

Y así, fui simpática con todos, conociéndolos, dándoles buenas noticias del reino y alegrándoles el día. Todos me elogiaron por mi apariencia y disciplina, mi autoestima llegó hasta las nubes y tenía a Anna pegada a mí todo el rato, no podía estar más contenta.

Terminamos dando una rueda de preguntas y respuesta que agradó a todo el pueblo. Era el primer paso para el gran cambio que iba a tener Arendelle a partir de ahora.

Estuvimos casi cuatro horas de un lado para otro, recibiendo ofrendas, sonrisas y alegrías por todos los ciudadanos. Fue una tarde increíble además de agotadora, y Anna no dejaba de felicitarla por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

Con la puesta de sol, nos despedimos de Kristoff, el cual parecía un poco aburrido por haber pasado desapercibido toda la tarde. No sentí ni un poco de lástima por él.

Respiramos más tranquilas tras pasar la puerta principal del castillo, volvíamos a estar en casa, a salvo de tanta multitud.

— Cielos… ¿de dónde has sacado estos zapatos? Están acabando con mis pies.— me los quité en medio de la plaza del castillo, sintiéndome libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

— Es lo que tiene andar mucho, quizás no estés acostumbrada.

— ¡Ha! Te echo una carrera.— _ahora verás._

— ¿Ahora?

— Ahora.— me puse a correr riendo como si fuera un pájaro que acabara de salir de su jaula y me persiguió sin poder alcanzarme.

Hicimos un poco de escándalo por los pasillos, pero me daba igual, las dos éramos felices y eso era lo único que importaba.

Fui directa al baño sin esperarla para quedarme mirando mi peinado. Se había deshecho un poco, sobre todo por la carrera que nos marcamos, y ya no tenía los labios tan pintados.

— Oye, ¿me enseñarás a hacer la trenza?— pregunté cuando apareció.

— Claro, pero primero, creo que voy a darme un baño bien relajante, estoy agotada.

— Vale, ve tú primera.— de esa forma ella podría bañarse en agua caliente y yo, meterme en el mismo agua que ella.

Me quedé ahí observando la trenza, quería aprender a hacerla sola.

— Si quieres llevarte el espejo adelante. O mejor, pide que traigan uno bien grande y lo pongan al lado de la cama.

— Buena idea.

— ¿Tanto te gusta el peinado?

— Es perfecto, me encanta.

— Me alegro. Voy a ducharme así que… ¿Vas a hacer un dibujo de recuerdo?

— Oh, sí, por supuesto.— seguí casi sin hacerle caso, y de repente se puso a quitarse los zapatos. No caí en la cuenta de que iba a desnudarse para entrar en la bañera, pero no parecía importarle por lo que seguí delante del espejo, viendo cómo se quitaba el vestido desde el reflejo, luego el sujetador y finalmente, sus bragas.

Me costó no empezar a arder. No sé cómo terminó pasando pero pasó, la vi completamente desnuda entrando en la bañera y mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar ante esa imagen. Salí del baño como pude y me tumbé en la cama envolviéndome en nieve para controlar mi temperatura.

Tendría que haber pensando en las consecuencias antes de quedarme ahí espiándola, ahora me moría por entrar y meterme detrás de las cortinas con ella. Tenía que mantener mis manos ocupadas antes de que empezaran a deslizarse hacia las zonas más erógenas de mi cuerpo.

Busqué papel y lápiz y me puse a dibujarla desnuda, cuatro esbozos rápidos de su cuerpo en su belleza más pura. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo fui a borrarlo pero me quedé bloqueada.

 _Vale… sé que no quiero borrar esto por nada del mundo pero ¿qué hago si no? ¿dónde lo escondo?_

Me puse a buscar algún sitio en la habitación, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que no debía guardarlo ahí. Salí rápidamente hacia mi despacho y lo escondí en un cajón privado que no se le ocurriría abrir.

Ya que estaba por ahí fui a pedir un espejo para la habitación y cuando volví me apresuré en hacer un dibujo más adecuado. Terminé haciendo algo simple, dibujándonos las dos cuando nos miramos al espejo, con un par de sonrisas maravillosas y un corazón entre las dos.

Salió justo a tiempo y no tardé en enseñárselo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Es precioso, pero le veo un fallo. Yo no soy tan guapa.— me reí, por supuesto que era, y mucho más que eso.

— Claro que sí, estás idéntica, incluso te ves mejor en la realidad.

— Te adoro. ¿Has ido a pedir un espejo?

— En efecto y mañana nos lo pondrán, uno bien grande de dos metros.

— Genial.— se estiró en la cama alegre con el dibujo en mano y me preparé para darme un baño.

Cuando entré y me miré en el espejo, recordé mis palabras. No debía masturbarme pensando en ella, y menos ahora que estaba en la habitación.

No fue fácil, pero de alguna forma lo conseguí.

Al salir, más fresca que nunca, le pedí que me hiciera la trenza de nuevo y le propuse cenar fuera como la noche anterior.

Se le ocurrió la alocada idea de taparme los ojos con una cinta y llevarme a ciegas a la terraza del piso de arriba que daba al sur. Si alguna vez fui allí no me acordaba. Cuando vi el devastador mar en el que se reflejaba la luna desde ahí arriba quedé maravillada. Ella, las estrellas y el ligero viento marino que corría era todo lo que podía pedir.

Se lo agradecí con un beso pese a que eso no era suficiente y cenamos tranquilamente en una calma digna de recordar.

Después de cenar nos quedamos charlando un buen rato sobre todo tipo de tonterías como si el día no fuera a terminar nunca. Volvimos bastante cansadas a la habitación entre bostezos y nos cambiamos.

Esta vez me quité el sujetador sin preocuparme de que fuera a verme los pechos, a ella no le importaba desnudarse ante mí y además dormiría más cómoda de esa forma. Cuando nos metimos en la cama, la abracé y le recordé lo mucho que la quería.

— Yo también te quiero Elsa, no tienes que decírmelo todos los días.

— Te lo diré todas las veces que quiera. Buenas noches, mi pequeña princesa.

— Buenas noches, mi preciosa reina.

Le di un último beso en la frente y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida en mis brazos. Yo, pese a no poder dejar de recordarla desnuda, no tardé mucho más en caer ante el sueño.

 _Zz… z..._

Desperté a media noche habiendo tenido un magnífico sueño en el que ella y yo hacíamos el amor en esa misma cama. Me dio mucha rabia haber despertado de ese sueño, pero me dio aún más rabia no poder dormir después. Parecía tan real, las sensaciones, sus gemidos… No pude evitar excitarme con sólo pensarlo.

Con mis latidos pidiéndome a gritos que desatara mis manos y lo ligera que iba de ropa, me puse a juguetear con mis pezones hasta que endurecieron y mi cuerpo despertó ansiando más.

Me levanté para ir al baño llevada por las morbosas ganas de masturbarme, no podía aguantarlo más y sentía que si no lo hacía, terminaría haciéndolo mientras durmiera.

Silenciosamente, me metí en la bañera para estirarme y bajando mis bragas hasta los tobillos, puse a darme placer.

No podía sentirme mejor, tenía que desahogar el Anna acumulado que tenía en mi mente y me mordí el labio para ahogar mis gemidos. Traté de ser lo más sigilosa y rápida que pude, por si ella despertaba y se le ocurría venir para ver el espectáculo.

Me quedé mucho más tranquila después de llegar al clímax, y tras limpiarme con un par de toallitas, volví a la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Estás bien?— casi me congelo al ver que estaba despierta.

— He ido al baño, duérmete.

— Hm…— por poco me pilla, recé para que no se hubiera enterado de nada. Le di la espalda y me abrazó.

Después de ese momento de placer, pude dormir el resto de la noche sin problemas.

* * *

 _¿Soy el único al que querría pintarle los labios a Elsa *-*?_


	19. Un día perfecto

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen fueron creados por Disney hace ya unos años, por lo que los uso prestados. No son míos por si algún despistado se lo estaba preguntando._

 _Un día perfecto te rega~alaré~ *yo cantando* (no me hagáis caso)._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XIX**

* * *

 **~Un día perfecto~**

 **[Elsa]**

Dormí mejor que nunca aquella noche. Cuando la vi despertarse me tumbé encima de ella para acomodarme en sus latidos, era tranquilizante.

— Pst, Elsa, sal de encima.

— No~— usé a Anna como si fuera mi nueva almohada.

— Oye, que pesas…— terminé apoyando mi cabeza en su clavícula, mi pierna entre las suyas y apoyando mis manos en sus brazos.

Me quedé o más bien me dejó quedarme bien a gusto durante unos minutos, pero luego me empezó a atacar a cosquillas para que saliera. No iba a rendirme tan fácilmente y aguanté hasta que sus cosquillas se volvieron crueles pellizcos.

— Au…— terminó ganando y salí de encima.

— Y ahora déjame dormir.

— Qué te lo has creído.— pero yo no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo y le puse un cubito de hielo en la frente para que despertara. No tardó en lanzármelo a la cara.

— Estate quieta venga, que es temprano.

— Has empezado tú a hacerme cosquillas, no te quejes.— me había levantado con ganas de jugar con ella. Recordé la escapada al baño de la noche anterior como una buena experiencia.

— Pero porque quería que dejaras de aplastarme.

— Anna.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó llamándome pesada con el tono.

— Esta mañana estaré libre, ¿qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Estás de buen humor?

— S-sí… ¿por qué?— esperé que se le ocurriera algo divertido, pero me sorprendió.

— ¿Te apetece hablar de papá y mamá? Lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos hablar del tema, tú ni siquiera fuiste al entierro y…

— Lo sé…— era un tema que no me apetecía hablar, pero ella debía estar preocupada por mí. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ella— Es que me cuesta tanto de asimilar… Es como si aún tuvieran que volver, como si se hubieran retrasado en el viaje y llegaran de un día para otro, no sé… No me creo que nos hayan dejado de esa forma.

— Yo también quiero que vuelvan pero… no lo harán, ya no volverán. Tienes que aceptarlo.

— Hm… Pero no los han encontrado, ¿y si han naufragado? ¿y si lo han salvado y están de regreso ahora mismo?

— Lo siento pero eso cuesta un poco de creer, dijeron que hubo una de las peores tormentas de la historia a pleno mar, que ojalá tengas razón pero… no creo que hayan muchas posibilidades de que eso haya ocurrido.

— Ya… Oye pero no me has contestado a la pregunta.

— ¿Qué pre-? Ah… bueno, podríamos ir al cementerio, si quieres. Todos me preguntaron por ti en el entierro y no supe qué responder… creo que deberíamos ir.— no iba a ser fácil pero era lo que ella quería hacer y quería complacerla.

— Bueno, está bien, pero no quiero que te separes de mí ni un momento.

— Hecho. Ah, y ya de paso te enseñaré a montar a caballo. Dijiste que no sabías ¿verdad?

— Más o menos…

— Genial, pues vamos a desayunar.— se levantó de repente sin querer perecear en la cama.

— ¿Y esas energías?

— Creo que hoy será un gran día, ¿tú qué dices?

— Bueno…— tampoco hacía falta madrugar tanto para ello.

— Claro que sí, venga.— me sacó de la cama tirando del brazo, casi arrastrándome.

— Quería… quedarme un rato más contigo en la cama…

— Llevamos toda la noche aquí,— _eso no cuenta…—_ vamos, cámbiate que hoy desayunaremos en el comedor.

— ¿Me enseñarás a hacerme la trenza?

— Claro que sí.— y con el primer beso empezó nuestro día.

Me enseñó a hacerme la trenza en el baño y me alegré de haber pedido un espejo más grande para la habitación, aquél era realmente pequeño. Una vez listas, salimos hacia el comedor para desayunar juntas como buenas hermanas, sin delirios ni pensamientos obscenos.

Noté que quería saber lo que me ocurrió ayer metiendo a Kristoff en la conversación y cambié de tema para no hablar de él. La mañana siguiente tendría que trabajar y supuse que querría estar con él otra vez, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para estar con ella, sólo con ella.

Fuimos hacia el establo y el cuidador nos echó una mano. Me presentó a mi caballo, Citlab, y me enseñó a cuidar de él. Al principio se negaba a acercarse a mí, pero con unas caricias conseguí que se fiara de mí.

Nos entretuvimos, pero conseguí subir al caballo sin congelarlo ni caer de él. Me alegré de haberlo conseguido, era unas de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer y ahí estaba, con Anna a mi lado, sin nada que nos parase.

Salimos a la plaza del castillo y practicamos el trote dando unas vueltas. Luego nos atrevimos a cabalgar y poco después salimos del castillo con nuestros caballos. Era muy emocionante, íbamos muy rápido pese a que ni siquiera estábamos corriendo.

Cuando llegamos dando un paseo al monte oeste y bajé del caballo, vi esas dos enormes rocas con el nombre de nuestros padres. Estaban allí, no físicamente pero estaban allí y cómo dijo Anna, no iban a volver, nunca más.

— ¿Elsa?— se me ennegreció el alma, no los volvería a ver, a ninguno de los dos, se habían ido para siempre— Dame la mano.

Se la cogí con fuerza. Me estaba costando de asimilar.

— Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes.— la miré dándome cuenta de lo que significaba realmente su muerte y me puso a llorar dejando correr una cascada de tristeza en mí— Eso es… suéltalo, tómatelo con calma…

La abracé sabiendo que era lo único que me quedaba, sin ella lo perdería todo, todo por lo que vivir.

No quería que me dejara, no quería que le pasara nada, tenía que cuidarla y hacer lo posible para no separarme de ella. Ella era mi razón de ser, sin ella probablemente ya no estaría aquí.

Conseguí calmarme pasados unos minutos, su calor me tranquilizaba.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

— ¿Vamos?— asentí y nos acercamos hacia las tumbas. ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? ¿Quién mandaría a mi prima casarse? ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse ese día y no otro? Eran tristes preguntas sin respuesta que por desgracia no cambiarían nada, ningún poder podía cambiar eso.

La imité cogiendo un lirio y lo dejamos delante de la tumba de papá. Hicimos lo mismo para la de mamá, y luego nos arrodillamos delante de esas enormes rocas.

— ¿Quieres decir unas palabras?— no tenía fuerzas para ello, quisiera decirles tantas cosas ahora que volvía a estar con Anna… pero no podía.

Me pregunté si estarían orgullosas de nosotras.

— Mamá,— ella empezó a hablar— perdona por traerte siempre de cabeza, sé que me enfadé contigo muchas veces sin razón pero quiero que sepas que no lo hacía a propósito. Ahora estoy sola con un desastre de hermana que no sé cómo tratar, pero me estoy esforzando mucho por cuidarla y… creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien,— _lo estás haciendo de maravilla—_ me has enseñado mucho más de lo que imaginé. Papá, te extraño de veras, extraño el olor a tabaco de tus chaquetas, tus historias delante de la chimenea, nuestras carreras en caballo… Ojalá pudierais estar aquí para que volviéramos a ser una familia los cuatro, os añoro mucho…— _y yo…—_ … Velad por nosotras, no quiero perderla a ella también.— eso último terminó de conmover mi corazón, yo tampoco quería perderla por nada del mundo.

No podía dejar de sollozar.

Ella también los echaba de menos, sin ellos nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Les pedí disculpas internamente por rendirme ante la vida, no sabía que me quedaba una razón más para vivir.

Esa razón se acercó a mí y me dio cobijo en su pecho, abrazándome.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.— en ese momento la creí, quise que papá y mamá volvieran para sorprendernos a todos, pero comprendí que eso no iba a pasar— ¿Qué ha pasado con mi princesa de vestido azul?— dijo para animarme.

— Cállate.— me dio un beso en la cabeza y me secó las lágrimas.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí.— la abracé cuando nos levantamos apoyando mi vida en ella— Gracias.

— No hay de qué.

Me quedé mirando el imponente cielo preguntándome en cuál de aquellas nubes estarían descansando. Si nos pudieran ver, ¿estarían sonriendo? Quise creer que sí.

— ¿Vamos?— pregunté. Quedé en paz conmigo misma después de eso, no podría haberlo hecho sin ella.

— Sí.

Subimos a nuestros caballos y me adelantó. Al parecer no volvíamos al castillo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Sígueme y lo verás.— me limité a seguirla por un estrecho camino hasta que el bosque desapareció y vimos un pequeño rincón al borde de un acantilado donde habían unas vistas al mar maravillosas.

Fue como si ya hubiera estado allí, la hierba haciendo pendiente, el sonido de las olas, el gran árbol dando sombra…

— ¿Aquí no es dónde…?— al bajar me puse a buscar el tallo de donde las iniciales de nuestros padres eran rodeadas por un corazón, con la fecha debajo.

— ¿Habías venido antes?

— No, pero mamá me contó sobre este sitio. Es tal y como lo describía.— me senté a su lado después de imaginar cómo debió ser aquél día, mamá dijo que fue uno de los mejores de su vida.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, abrazando su brazo, escuchando el tranquilizante cantar de los pájaros.

— Podríamos comer aquí.— le propuse.

— Sí… Ahora es un poco tarde, pero un día, haremos un picnic ¿vale?

— Vale.

Nos quedamos apoyadas la una a la otra en silencio inquebrantable, cerrando los ojos lentamente con cada ola como si el tiempo fuera deteniéndose a cada respiro, con cada latido. Tenía que dibujar eso, sin duda, era precioso.

 _Z…_

— Elsa, levanta vamos.— creí ver por un momento a nuestros padres ahí delante, sonriendo, cogidos de las manos.

— ¿Hm?— debían ser imaginaciones mías.

— Nos hemos quedado dormidas.— estiré mis brazos tumbándome hacia atrás, con un ligero dolor de espalda— No te eches, tenemos que volver, ¿es que no tienes hambre?

— Mucha…— dije gruñendo por pereza a irme de ese lugar.

— Pues va, levanta.— le cogió del brazo para impedírselo.

— Dame un beso…— sonrió. Se acercó a mí como si fuera a besarme en los labios y entonces se puso a darme un montón de besos en la mejilla. No quería que parara nunca.

— ¿Suficiente?

— No~

— Vamos va, no seas perezosa.— dejé que me levantara y fuimos a por nuestros caballos para volver al castillo.

— Gracias por traerme a ese sitio, es precioso.

— Sabía que te gustaría.

Me quedé muy descansada y en paz, sentí como si yo misma fuera más ligera.

Cuando llegamos nos pusimos a comer como si fuera una competición, eran pasadas las cuatro y no habíamos comido nada en horas.

Acabamos más que satisfechas, y entonces me hizo una pregunta interesante.

— Bueno, y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?— _besarte, besarte, besarte._

— Hm… no sé…— _¡besarte!_

— Lo que sea, lo que te apetezca.— no podía decir lo primero que se me pasara por la cabeza, no era buena idea.

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Claro, dime.— y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

— Vale, pues… ¿puedes… hacerme un majase?

— ¿Un masaje?

— Sí, es que he terminado un poco dolorida de la espalda de montar a caballo, y dormir sentada no ha ayudado mucho…— _y quiero que acaricies mi cuerpo y que me des placer…_

— Vale, está bien.— no debió aceptar— Vamos a la habitación pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Después me lo das tú a mí, yo también quiero un masaje.— tampoco debió de poner esa condición.

— V-vale.— se me haría imposible controlarme y en parte estaba contenta por ello.

Al llegar me tumbé en la cama sin más, estaba algo cansada y con una morriña que me hacía bostezar.

— Am… ¿qué haces? Quítate el vestido.

— Oh… ya…— fue un poco tarde para darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Me quedé en ropa interior y entonces se sentó encima de mí. Me desabrochó el sujetador sin que pudiera evitarlo y por un momento pensé que se desharía de él por completo.

— Pon los brazos a la altura de la cabeza.— repartió la crema por mi espalda y se puso a deslizar sus dedos sobre ella— Si te duele avísame.

— Hm…— sentir sus manos escurridizas sobre mi piel desnuda me inundó de placer, quería que se deslizaran por todo mi cuerpo y cómo no, mi imaginación volvió a hacer de las suyas.

Casi pude sentir su mano derecha desviándose hacia mi barriga, su izquierda subiendo a por mis pechos. Me apoyaba sobre mis codos para dejarle espacio y se colaba bajo mis bragas, sintiendo su tacto en mi vagina como lo hice yo la noche anterior. Me besaba en el hombro mientras disfrutaba de un calor interior domado por sus manos. Gemía sin poder evitarlo, humedeciéndome con sus cálidos dedos adentrándose cada vez más profundo, avivando mi respiración, haciéndome perder el control.

Me pellizcaba los pezones casi mordiéndome el cuello y me atacaba con fuerza con su mano derecha perdiéndome en un paraíso de placer que no parecía tener fin, llevando mi excitación hacia límites inexplorados, subiendo mi temperatura hasta enrojecer, hasta el agotamiento.

No podía parar de fantasear, me puse hasta a gruñir de placer imaginando que me llevaba al orgasmo una y otra vez, en varias posturas y usando su cuerpo, sus dedos y su boca.

Cuando paré por riesgo de venirme usando sólo me imaginación, quedé dormida por lo bien que me sentía.

 _Z…_

— ¿Anna?

— H-hey… ¿Has dormido bien?— ese masaje me sentó de maravilla, no sé ni cuánto tiempo pasó.

— Hmm, genial…— me estiré y me di la vuelta al tener mis brazos dormidos, frotándome los ojos tranquilamente. Tardé en darme cuenta de que el sujetador se quedó en la cama y yo estaba con los pechos al aire, delante de ella— ¿Eh?

— Ups.

— ¡A-AH! ¡No mires!— me tapé rápidamente con la manta avergonzada y le lancé el cojín a la cara al ver que no paraba de reírse.

— No sé de qué te escondes, tienes unos pechos muy bonitos.

— ¡Cállate!— me puse el sujetador de alguna forma sin que me viera y me vestí de nuevo— No tiene gracia…

Seguía sin parar de reírse, no sé qué le hacía tanta gracia.

— Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, si hubiera sido otro vale pero soy yo, no te preocupes. No sé, ayer me desnudé contigo en el baño y ¿pasó algo? no, somos hermanas, y del mismo sexo. No sé por qué te importa tanto.— _porque tuvimos sexo en mi mente antes de quedarme dormida, por eso mi importa tanto._

La puse a prueba.

— ¿Entonces no te importaría que nos bañáramos juntas o durmiéramos desnudas?

— Em… tanto como dormir desnudas no, pero lo de bañarnos juntas…— _¡¿bañaros juntas sí?!_

— Déjalo, da igual, esto…

— Te veo muy alterada.

— ¿Tú crees? No me digas.— necesitaba centrarme, calmarme un poco— V-voy a… darme un baño.

— ¿Sola?— me estaba sacando de quicio, ya no sabía si lo decía en broma o no.

— ¡Sí!

— Eh, ¿y qué pasa con mi masaje?

— Otro día.— me hice con ropa limpia y me encerré en el baño rápidamente.

Poco después, tocó la puerta del baño.

— Oye, si quieres que entre dímelo, así gastamos menos agua.— lo dijo con tal seriedad, que por un momento me puse nerviosa creyendo que quería bañarse conmigo de verdad.

— ¿L-lo dices en serio?

— Claro que no, te estoy tomando el pelo, ni siquiera cabemos las dos ahí.— qué rabia me dio en ese momento y claro que cabíamos las dos, aunque un poco apretadas.

— ¡Grr!

Después de ese relajante baño, salí del baño suspirando.

— Aún queda un rato para la cena, ¿no me darás el masaje?— realmente quería hacerlo, la idea de tener su espalda desnuda a mi merced me volvía loca.

— ¿Te portarás bien?

— Yo siempre me porto bien.

— Permíteme dudarlo.

— Sí, me portaré bien, venga.

— Está bien, pero no lo he hecho nunca así que…

— Lo harás bien, ya verás.— se quitó el vestido quedándose en ropa interior y se desabrochó el sujetador cuando se estiró en la cama.

— No te des la vuelta.— dije en broma.

— ¿Qué dices?— dispuesta a molestarme, lo hizo y por poco no la detuve, pero la tumbé en la cama para evitar sospechas.

— ¿Quieres que sea un masaje frío?— pregunté poniendo mi mano fría en su espalda.

— No no no, por favor no.

— Así me gusta.

Me senté encima de ella tal y como hizo antes y esparcí la crema por su suave espalda. Las pecas de sus hombros me encantaban y gocé de su espalda todo lo que quise.

Acaricié la curva de su cintura, su columna vertebral, su cuello, sus costillas acercándome peligrosamente a sus pechos, su zona lumbar… Tenía una espalda perfecta o más bien, un cuerpo perfecto que envidiaba.

— No te duermas eh…

— Ñu…

Pasados casi veinte deliciosos minutos, le di un beso bajo la oreja que alargué unos diez segundos y le abroché el sujetador. Se puso a reír otra vez.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de olvidarlo de una vez?

— Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

— Venga va, vete al baño.

— ¿Me acompañas?— creé una bola de nieve en mi mano a modo de respuesta— No he dicho nada…

Se fue hacia al baño y la perdí la vista. Fui a buscar la madera de dibujo para crear otro gran recuerdo pero no estaba en su sitio.

La encontré encima de la mesita con el lápiz encima y me extrañé. Viendo la punta de grafito mal gastada e intuí que habría estado haciendo un dibujo, la pregunta era ¿dónde estaba?

Al mirar hacia el suelo vi restos de borrador y supe que me habría estado retratando mientras dormía. Busqué rápidamente en los cajones, en su armario y luego, debajo de la cama. No era muy buena escondiendo las cosas.

Cuando lo vi, me enterneció el corazón. Seguía siendo pésima dibujando pero era un retrato lleno de amor, con un gran esfuerzo en cada una de las trazadas y eso lo convertía en una gran obra de arte.

Lo guardé en el último cajón, junto con los recuerdos más preciados y me puse a dibujar.

* * *

 _Mañana subiré el día imperfecto, ese en el que Anna la pilla en el cobertizo. Hype aumentando..._


	20. Desastre

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes, decorados y demás que tienen relación con Frozen no fueron idea mía, si no de Disney así que no me vengáis con tonterías (aunque ya sé que no lo hacéis)._

 _No sé si estoy haciendo las escenas eróticas muy bien, pero ahí va otra. Ya me diréis._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XX**

* * *

 **~Desastre~**

 **[Elsa]**

Cuando salió del baño, la traje un poco de cabeza fingiendo que no había encontrado su tierno dibujo. Ella no quería que lo viera pero no tenía por qué esconderlo, me gustaba.

Le ofrecí clases de dibujo más por las ganas de hacerle de maestra que por lo que lo mucho que las necesitaba y dijo que algún día lo haríamos. Sería divertido, aunque cualquier cosa que hiciera con ella ya lo era.

Luego le propuse un plan para el próximo día que tenía ganas de llevar a cabo.

— Oye, antes estaba pensando y… mañana por la tarde podríamos ir a bañarnos al mar, si hace buen día claro, y podríamos comer allí…

— Bueno… el agua estará un poco fría pero no creo que te importe… ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea?

— Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas fuimos los cuatro… y fue divertido…— también me moría por verla en bañador y jugar con ella en el mar, pero no se lo dije.

— No lo recuerdo… pero vale, iremos. Eso sí, si el agua está muy fría no me meto. ¿No puedes hacer menos frías las cosas?

— Se llama calentar, y lo único que puedo hacer es descongelar lo que creo con mis poderes, así que no, pero puedo congelarte a ti.— dije sonriente, en broma.

— Eh… no, gracias.

— ¿Vamos a cenar?

— Vamos.

Durante la cena recordé con nostalgia los buenos momentos que pasamos con toda la familia cuando éramos pequeñas y le refresqué la memoria sobre muchas cosas, ella tenía cinco años y se acordaba de bien poco.

Fue una cena muy agradable, no podía dejar de ver cómo brillaban sus ojos a la luz de las velas.

Después dimos un paseo por las afueras del castillo para tomar el aire con la tranquilidad de la noche y no se despegó de mí haciendo el día un poquito más especial.

Sonando las doce campanadas, fuimos a la habitación para descansar y coger fuerzas para mañana. No quería que ese día terminara nunca, pero tendríamos muchos días más para disfrutar de ahora en adelante y no podía esperar para disfrutarlos.

Anna cayó en la cama rendida, sin siquiera ponerse el pijama.

— ¿Vas a dormir así, señorita comodidad?

— ¿Me pones el pijama? Yo no tengo fuerzas.

— ¿Es que a caso estoy cuidando de un bebé?— con gusto lo haría, pero no era buena idea.

— Shí~— le lancé su vestido verde lima por encima para que se cambiara, pero siguió igual.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte el pijama? Si no te irás a dormir a la otra cama.— mi advertencia le hizo cambiar de opinión.

— Voy…— nos cambiamos a la vez, cara a cara. No pude evitar volver a fijarme en sus pechos, en sus pezones. Quería comérmela de postre.

Nos metimos en la cama y recé para poder dormir y no despertarme con ganas de Anna como la noche anterior.

— Mañana nos lo pasaremos bien.— dije dándole un cariñoso beso de buenas noches en la frente.

— Estoy segura.— me devolvió cálidamente el beso y nos acomodamos para dar punto final a ese gran día.

— Buenas noches, mi pequeña princesa.

— Buenas noches mi reina.

Anna cayó dormida antes que yo pero por suerte, no tardé mucho más que ella.

 _Zz… z…_

Por desgracia, volví a despertarme a media noche. Que ella fuera lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos era maravilloso y terrible a la vez, unas inmensas ganas de besarla me devastaron, llegando a plantármelo aún a riesgo de despertarla.

Le aparté un mechón de pelo que le ocultaba el rostro. Estaba enamorada de ella y no podía aguantar más, pero no podía besarla, al menos no sin un buen motivo. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió fingir que tenía una pesadilla. Recordé que dijo que volvería a besarme si perdía el control de los poderes de nuevo así que sin pensarlo demasiado, me puse a ello.

Decoré la habitación con unos pinchos y me preparé para simular un ataque de pánico.

— Bien… A-Anna, Anna a-ayúdame…

— ¡Elsa!— se despertó de golpe al verme.

— A-Anna, no puedo… no puedo controlarlo, he perdido el control.— hice crecer el hielo haciéndolo caer del techo para asustarla aún más.

— Vale, Elsa, mírame, tranquila puedes controlarlo, respira hondo.— esa no era la solución que buscaba.

— No, no puedo… es muy fuerte.— puso sus manos en mis hombros y mi corazón se aceleró, estaba a punto de llegar ese momento— Ayúdame…

No parecía del todo segura, pero terminó acercándose a mí con intención de besarme y me lancé hacia ellos cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, haciendo desaparecer el hielo al instante. Ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo coloreando mi mente, tornándola en un lugar placentero y adictivo que traté de inmortalizar y del cual no quería salir. Hice durar el beso todo lo que pude, pero terminó apartándome de mí algo molesta.

— Vale, basta…— se me hizo corto otra vez.

— L-lo siento, tuve una pesadilla...— me ladeé aún sintiendo esa maravillosa sensación, sin querer olvidarla.

— ¿Tendré que besarte cada vez que tengas una pesadilla?— al parecer sí que le importaba, no podría volver a usar ese plan.

— Dijiste que no te importaba…

— Ya…— no parecía muy convencida— … ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí. Gracias…— el problema es que ahora quería más, quería darme la vuelta y no dejar de besarla en toda la noche. No fue una buena idea, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

No pude dormir después de eso, Anna no dejaba de dar vueltas y no conseguía sacarme sus labios de la cabeza.

Pasada casi una hora, me levanté dispuesta a terminar con eso pero no fui al baño, era demasiado arriesgado. Viendo que ella dormía como si nada, salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y fui al último piso en busca de un lugar más adecuado para darme placer.

Entré en una de las habitaciones vacías que había y congelé el marco de la puerta para que no pudiera entrar nadie.

Allí no había mucho más que una cama, un gran armario y un par de sillas, pero era más que suficiente.

Me desnudé por completo sabiendo que allí nadie me molestaría y viendo el espacio que había, se me ocurrió hacer con hielo unas réplicas de Anna desnuda en posturas sugerentes que me ayudarían a excitarme.

No tardé en tumbarme en la cama y abriéndome de piernas, ponerme a masturbar pensando en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus besos… Me puse a gemir de placer poco después, imaginándome que ella estaba ahí mismo, desnuda, tocándome.

— S-sí… Anna… tócame… Así… Anna…— me dejé llevar por completo. Sabiendo que desde ahí no me escucharía nadie desahogué mi cuerpo sin restricciones, moviéndome con libertad, usando mi mano con vigor y gozando como nunca.

Sentía que mi cuerpo ardía, mi entrepierna en especial, imaginando que era su vagina la que acariciaba la mía con fuerza, que era su mano la que agarraba mis pechos y mis gemidos eran también los suyos.

No puse límites a mi imaginación, tampoco dudé en hacer decorar la habitación con el sonido de mis fluidos chocando con mis paredes. Mi respiración enloquecía así como me arqueaba en bombas de placer que iban de pies a cabeza. Estaba humedeciéndome hasta el punto de empezar a manchar la cama en la que estaba pero no me importaba, ese momento era mío y no dejaría que nada me lo quitara.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer de esa la noche más excitante de mi vida y alargué la masturbación todo lo que pude pese a tener unas ganas irresistibles de llegar al clímax. Nunca me había sentido tan caliente y me gustaba, me pervertía sentirme tan localmente dispuesta a tener sexo con Anna, era mi deseo oculto más querido y me regocijé recreándola en mi mente.

Empapada en sudor y entre sofocos, me derretí en un orgasmo que me llevó a otro universo por un instante. No podía sentirme mejor, descansé mi cuerpo unos segundos sintiendo chispas en él y respiré hondo más que complacida. Me sentí en paz en aquél momento, todo era perfecto, fue el mejor final que pudo tener aquél día.

Me levanté de esa cama aún con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza y me di cuenta de lo deshecha que terminó la cama, además tenía una buena mancha de mi placer. Como no habían sabanas limpias, les di la vuelta e hice la cama lo mejor que pude. Era una chapuza, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Supuse que mis tíos y mi prima de Corona, que estaban en camino para dar su pésame no usarían esa habitación por lo que no me preocupé demasiado.

Después de deshacer las esculturas y el hielo de la puerta, salí hacia el baño del piso para darme una ducha rápida con agua bien fría para refrescarme. Me sentó de maravilla.

Al terminar y flotando por los pasillos como si fuera una pluma de lo bien que me sentía, entré en la habitación donde Anna seguía dormida y me metí con ella para cerrar los ojos y quedarme frita al instante.

 _Zz… z…_

— Hm~ buenos dí~ías…— me desperté con toda la pereza del mundo, recordando esa noche como un sueño hecho realidad. Me acerqué a ella lentamente para darle un agradable despertar— ¿Anna? Despier-— pero cayó al suelo por estar durmiendo en el borde de la cama— ¿Estás despierta?

— Ahora sí.— contestó con una voz gastada y gruñona. No la había empujado de la cama, no podía enfadarse conmigo por eso.

— ¿Te has hecho daño?— se puso en pie y se quedó dándome la espalda sin decir nada, fue un poco extraño— ¿Anna? Eh… Anna…— quería que volviera a la cama para abrazarla, pero se quedó ahí sin más— ¿Qué te pasa…? ¿Es… por la pesadilla de anoche?

— ¿Hay… algo que… quieras contarme?— no entendía nada, parecía enfadada.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Fingiste para que te besara, explícame esto.— no supe cómo se dio cuenta, pero se dio cuenta. Intenté hacerle creer que estaba equivocada.

— ¿Fingir? ¿El qué?— al darse la vuelta vi su cara, entre enfadada y disgustada, con unas ojeras de no haber dormido mucho.

— ¡No tuviste ninguna pesadilla! Mientes fatal ¡joder! ¿¡Por qué quieres besarme!?— me asustó muchísimo con sus gritos, no parecía ella. Me puse a temblar sin saber qué responder.

— ¿A-Anna…? Y-yo…

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿En qué demonios piensas? Sabes de sobra que está mal.— sin ninguna duda, ella no pensaba en mí de la misma forma que yo en ella, y no le gustó un pelo que quisiera besarla. Tenía que defenderme de alguna forma pero realmente me asustaban sus gritos, me devastaban en frío.

— L-lo sé… no te enfades…

— ¿¡Pero cómo no voy a enfadarme!? ¿Sabes lo chocante que es esto para mí? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de ti?— estaba haciendo una montaña de algo que no era tan importante, me echaba la bronca como si hubiera hecho algo horrendo y no pude mirarle a la cara a partir de entonces.

— S-sólo… m-me gusta besarte, no es para tanto.— al menos no parecía tanto en mi mente.

— No es para tanto, no es para tanto… Vale, genial, ahora cuando salgamos por ahí nos empezaremos a enrollar delante de todos, a ver si no es para tanto.— empecé a llorar arrepintiéndome por lo que hice, ella estaba más que enfadada y me dolía el pecho sabiendo que era culpa mía.

— Para por favor…— no podía aguantar más su bronca, era demasiado duro para mí.

— ¡No! ¿me dices ahora a dónde has ido a media noche? ¿Eh? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?— me horroricé pensando en que me habría descubierto.

— Anna…— quise pedirle disculpas, decirle que no lo volvería a hacer jamás, que me controlaría pero que no se enfadara conmigo, no podría vivir con su odio.

— ¡¿Eso tampoco es para tanto?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarte ahora a la cara?!— no pude soportar sus palabras, me hirieron rompiendo mi frágil corazón y salí corriendo de la habitación llorando como una niña, desatando mi frío interior por todos los rincones.

Iba a odiarme por lo que hice, seguro que no volvería a dormir conmigo y quizás volvería a su habitación. Iba a perderla de nuevo y otra vez por mi culpa.

Corrí por el pasillo entre lágrimas queriendo huir de la realidad, empecé a bajar por las escaleras curvas pero al segundo escalón me resbalé con el hielo que estaba dejando en el suelo. Por ir tan rápido, rodé llevándome golpes por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al último escalón, sintiéndome escoria recibiendo su merecido.

— Au…— lloré con todo mi dolor y caí de rodillas al intentar levantarme. Me había torcido el tobillo y no podía andar.

— ¡Elsa!

Hice una pared de hielo al inicio de las escaleras para que no se acercara a mí pero la esquivó ágilmente bajando por la barandilla.

Lo estaba helando todo, el suelo las paredes… no podía controlarlo.

— Oye oye, ¿te has caído por las escaleras?— no contesté, me escondí abrazándome a mis piernas sin poder dejar de llorar.

— Cielos santo, ¡princesa Elsa!— los primeros guardias no tardaron en percatarse de la situación— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Creo que tiene fiebre, ayúdame a llevarla a la habitación.

— Ahora mismo.

— ¡No!— hice un círculo de pinchos a nuestro alrededor para que no se acercara, privándoles de la vista. No quería que me vieran así.

— Elsa…— me cogió de las manos y aunque las enfrié todo lo que pude para que me las soltara, no lo hizo— Perdona, no quise gritarte de esa forma… Elsa…

— ¡Vamos chicos! Hay que sacar a la princesa de aquí.— reforcé los pinchos para que no pudieran.

— No llores por favor, me haces pensar que soy una hermana horrible…— esa hermana horrible era yo, no ella— Elsa… mírame…— seguí escondiendo mi cabeza— Odio verte así, di algo…

Los guardias empezaron a romper el hielo con sus espadas, no quería hacerles daño por lo que dejé que siguieran.

Anna me abrazó pero esa vez era mi frío el que entraba en su cuerpo, ella no iba a verme de la misma forma nunca más, la había perdido para siempre.

— Estaba alterada y no he dormido nada, no quise decir esas cosas… por favor, perdóname.— no entendía por qué me estaba pidiendo disculpas. El sonido del hielo rompiéndose sentenciaba el final, ¿quién confiaría en mí viéndome así?— levanta la cabeza anda, antes de que nos vean.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Porque te quiero y no soporto verte huyendo de mí otra vez… déjame ver esos ojos bonitos que tienes.

— No…

— Entonces lo haremos a las malas.— y sin venir a cuento, se puso a lamerme la oreja obligándome a apartarla de mí— Ya eres mía.

Me cogió las manos y apoyando su barriga en mis rodillas, me besó en los labios sin soltarme, deshaciendo mi barrera corporal de hielo, anulando mis sentidos y descongelando poco a poco el hielo que había creado. Quise parar el tiempo, pero por desgracia no podía.

No se detuvo pese a que los guardias estaban a punto de vernos. En ese momento tuve que apartarla yo para evitar un mal mucho peor.

— ¡Princesa Anna! ¿Os encontráis bien?

— Tiene fiebre, está ardiendo, ayudadme a llevarla a la habitación.

— Alteza… ¿Puede levantarse?— al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió en realidad.

— M-me he torcido el tobillo…

— Se ha caído por las escaleras.— explicó Anna.

— Vamos, apóyese en nosotros, la ayudaremos a subir.

— S-sí…

De alguna forma, terminamos todos en la habitación y yo sentada en la cama. No pude creer que me besara de esa forma, no parecía querer despegarse de mí.

— En seguida vendrá el médico. ¿Necesita algo más?

— ¿Podéis ir trayendo el desayuno de paso?— dijo ella con todo el morro.

— Por supuesto.— uno de los guardias se fue obedeciendo sus órdenes.

— ¿Necesitáis algo más?

— ¿Podéis… dejarnos a solas un momento?— necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

— Claro. Vamos.

Cuando salieron Anna se sentó a mi lado, suspirando.

— Llevo toda mi vida pensando que el desastre de hermana era yo, pero ya veo que no.

— Lo siento…

— No, lo siento no, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Creí que confiabas es mí.

— ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera? Hey Anna, ¿sabes? me gustaría enrollarme contigo.

— Pues hubiera sido mejor, al menos no me enteraría de esa forma…— estábamos empezando a discutir y eso no iba a terminar bien.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras ahora?

— No lo sé, dame un minuto para procesarlo… ¿En serio quieres enrollarte conmigo?

— Sí… no puedo evitar pensar en eso.

— Joder… que soy tu hermana…

— ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Yo no pedí nada de eso.

— Bueno, después lo hablamos, ahora vendrá el médico.

— Sí…

— Oye.

— ¿Qué?

— Mírame. Vamos a superar esto juntas ¿me oyes?

— S-sí…

— Eso es.— y sin esperármelo, me dio otro beso en mis labios.

— Anna…

— ¿Qué? ¿No decías que te gustaban mis besos?

— Sí pero…— no me dejó muy claro si iba a tratar de que dejara de pensar en ella de esa forma o no, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que ella iba a estar a mi lado para ayudarme.— da igual.

* * *

 ** _Elsii:_** _¡gracias! seguiré así entonces :)_

 _Ya lo he decidido. Voy a seguir con el punto de vista de Elsa hasta el final de la historia y después la retomaré un poco antes del final con Anna. No voy a decir más._


	21. Hablemos de esto

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes y características de la película Frozen y sus consecuentes libros, son propiedad de Disney y de nadie más. Así que si alguien dice lo contrario miente._

 _¡Yaaay! nuevo capítulo :D_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXI**

* * *

 **~Hablemos de esto~**

 **[Elsa]**

Anna se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa, su talón no dejaba de picar contra el suelo y no paraba de resoplar.

— ¿En qué piensas?— terminé preguntando.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto el doctor?— respondió exaltada.

— ¿Y a parte de eso?— no tenía claro cómo se lo estaba tomando.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza? O sea, ¿por qué? ¿a caso te parezco atractiva?

— Sí.— dije con seriedad.

— ¿Sexualmente?— eso lo preguntó con algo de miedo.

— Sí, mucho.

— Joder…— se frotó la sien sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso.— Vale, hagamos una cosa, a partir de ahora serás totalmente sincera conmigo, no quiero que vuelvas a guardarte nada para ti ¿me oyes? Tengo que saber qué se te pasa por la cabeza, por muy vergonzoso que sea ¿vale?

— Bueno, lo intentaré…

— ¿Hay algo más que me quieras contar? ¿Otro bombazo que deba saber?

— No… no sé. Me gustas mucho, eso es todo.

— ¿Cuánto?

— Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.— resopló.

— ¿A eso te referías con lo que dejaríamos de ser hermanas? ¿Eso es lo que no podías contarme?

— Sí… perdona por preocuparte.

— ¿Preocuparme? Eso fue lo siguiente de preocuparme, me asustaste de verdad, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

— Lo siento…

— Y deja de disculparte, así no arreglas nada.

— Vale, perdona.— suspiró. Viendo que no venía nadie, nos pusimos a hablar del tema.

— ¿Desde cuándo piensas en… esas cosas?

— Supongo que desde el día que me besaste en los labios por primera vez.

— Ya veo… tiene sentido, sí, pero ¿cómo demonios pasaste de eso a masturbarte pensando en mí?

— No lo sé ¿vale? Simplemente pasó y ya está, no es mi culpa que me sienta atraída por ti de esa forma.

— ¿Y entonces…? Dios mío, pero es que esto es tan… surrealista… ¿Estás pensando en enrollarte conmigo ahora mismo?

— No.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, Anna por favor, no alucines, no sabes lo duro que es esto para mí.

— Y para mí también ¿no te jode? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

— ¿El qué?

— Lo de anoche.

— Dos… o tres.

— ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

— Tengo que saberlo, no quiero pensar que lo hacías en la cama mientras dormía.

— Vale, pero cálmate.

— Estoy calmada.

— A ver… La primera vez lo hice hace tres días en el baño, cuando me quedé sola después de decirte que me marcharía, luego hace dos días por la noche, en el baño también y la última ayer…

— Entonces la primera vez lo hiciste antes de que te besara.

— Sí… es que tuve un sueño ese día…

— Explícamelo.

— Buff, a ver… estaba en la bañera y luego aparecías tú desnuda-

— Suficiente. ¿Has tenido más sueños de esos conmigo?

— Un par.

— En cuatro noches, genial. ¿Y qué has hecho para evitarlo?

— ¿El qué?

— No sé, ¿todo? ¿Sabes lo que pasará si alguien descubre esto?

— Kristoff lo sabe y no pareció importarle.

— Espera, ¿¡qué!?

— No alces la voz.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a él antes que a mí?

— No, claro que no, me pilló hablando conmigo misma cuando entró aquí sin permiso. Dije las peores palabras en el peor momento.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Algo así como, Elsa, no vuelvas a masturbarte pensando en Anna.

— Anda que tú también eres discreta…

— Pensaba que no habría nadie.

— Bueno, supongo que no dirá nada, es un buen tipo, pero si alguien más se entera te caerá una buena.

— Tendré cuidado.

— No, vas a dejar de hacer esas cosas, y punto.

— No puedo.

— Pues cuando tengas ganas a media noche me despiertas y te quitaré esas ideas de la cabeza.

— Está bien.

— Vale… entonces… ¿te has aprovechado de mí mientras estaba dormida?

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, nunca te haría nada que no quisieras.

— ¡Y yo qué sé! Ya no sé qué esperarme de ti… No lo hiciste pero ¿se te pasó por la cabeza?

— Varias veces, sí… pero puedo controlarme hasta ese punto.— no paraba de resoplar, podía ver la decepción en su mirada.

— …— entonces tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Alteza? El médico está aquí.

— Adelante.

Anna se levantó para recibirlo. Le contamos sobre mi entre comillas torpeza al caerme por las escaleras y me hizo quitar el pijama por si tenía alguna herida grave pero no tenía más que algún golpe que se convertiría en moratón.

Con el pijama de vuelta, me revisó el tobillo y tras comprobar la zona afectada, me lo vendó. Dijo que le aplicara frío con hielo o con mis poderes y que el dolor desaparecería en unas horas, no era nada grave.

Antes de que se fuera, nos trajeron el desayuno y finalmente, nos dejaron en paz para seguir con nuestra charla.

— Vale, cuando terminemos de comer me harás una lista detallada de todo lo que quieres hacerme, de lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, algo así como una lista de deseos. Tengo que saber a qué me enfrento.

— D-de acuerdo… supongo que es buena idea aunque…— no lo veía del todo claro.

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, y mira, si lo haces bien te daré un beso en los morros.— al momento me puse a buscar papel y lápiz.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te bese?

— Sí.

— Pero termina de comer.

— Después.— me quitó el papel de las manos.

— Come, no me hagas repetirlo.— no me quedó otra que hacerle caso.

— Oye… ¿a ti te gusta… que te bese en los labios?— siempre quise hacerle esa pregunta, ahora era el momento.

— Sí, es muy agradable— me sorprendió su respuesta— pero no está bien y lo sabes de sobra.

— Ya…

— Supongo que a ti te volverán loca…

— Más o menos… no puedo resistirme a ellos.

— Entonces… ¿eso significa que no te gustan los chicos?

— No lo sé… no he tenido muchos amigos como comprenderás…

— Claro… Supongo que saldrías conmigo antes que con Kristoff.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y si conocieras a un príncipe con poderes como tú?

— No lo sé Anna, dudo que eso exista.

— Ya… bueno, la verdad es que yo también saldría contigo antes que con Kristoff,— eso me confundió— pero no te lo tomes al pie de la letra.

— Pensé que te gustaba Kristoff.

— Sí me gusta, pero como amigo. No se me ha pasado ni por la cabeza tener algo más que eso con él.

— ¿Por qué? Es un buen partido.

— No lo sé… no me atrae de esa forma…

— ¿Y yo sí?

— Tampoco… pero lo veo más posible.— ¿eso significaba que había alguna posibilidad de que hiciéramos cosas juntas?

— Interesante…

— Creo que lo estás malinterpretando.

— Te estás poniendo roja.

— No es verdad.— no lo hacía, pero se lo dije para molestarla.

— ¿Te gustaría probar cosas pervertidas conmigo?

— No, ese problema lo tienes tú, no yo.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí.— noté en su respuesta un pequeño y escondido no.

— ¿Seguro~?

— Qué sí, déjame.

— No sé, pero noto cierta reticencia en tus palabras…

— Vale, está bien, ya que estamos te lo diré pero contrólate ¿quieres?

— Claro.— presté más atención que nunca.

— Yo… nunca me he masturbado y… me gustaría probarlo.

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho?— me extrañó, con lo curiosa que es y sus caóticos quince años…

— Y… como mamá no está… tendrías que enseñarme tú…

— Cuando quieras.

— ¿Ves? Ya estás pensando mal. Con una clase teórica me bastaría.

— Tiene que ser práctica.

— No, ¿a caso mamá te hizo una clase práctica?

— No… pero entre nosotras hay confianza y somos casi de la misma edad.

— Olvídalo, no debí haberte dicho nada.

— No digas eso, la masturbación es uno de los mejores placeres de la vida, debes explorar tu cuerpo. Yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas.

— Basta, ya no quiero que me enseñes nada.

— Oh vamos…

— ¿Tú… cuando empezaste?

— Pues… a los trece años, creo. ¿Cómo no has tenido curiosidad hasta ahora?

— Bueno, quizás lo probé algún día, pero nada…

— Pues esta tarde te enseño.

— ¡Qué no! Así no vamos a solucionar tu problema.— tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

— Aún estoy pensando en ello, por ahora termina de comerte eso y haz la lista. Después ya veremos.

— Bueno…— ella quizás era la peor persona que podría ayudarme, pero era la única y necesitaba estar a su lado.

Terminé de comer rápidamente y cuando fui a ponerme a escribir, alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?

— Entre, la puerta está abierta.— entraron dos de los máximos responsables.

— Hemos oído que ha sufrido un accidente, ¿cómo se encuentra?

— Bi-

— Se ha caído por las escaleras.— interrumpió Anna riendo.

— Bien. Me he torcido un poco el tobillo pero no es grave. La reunión se hará tal y como estaba previsto, en media hora me presentaré en el despacho.

— De acuerdo. ¿Todo bien entonces? Si desea reposar o tomarse el día libre…

— No será necesario, estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

— Muy bien… hasta luego entonces, con su permiso.— se fueron sin decir más.

— Anda que tú también, podrías haberles pedido el día libre.

— Sí claro, y luego me voy a darme un chapuzón para hacer reposo. A ver… ¿qué debería poner en la lista?

— Veamos… pon lo que te gustaría hacer conmigo, cosas que no sepa, tus deseos más oscuros… y sé concreta.

— Buff… está bien, pero serán un poco…

— No importa.

— Luego me darás un beso ¿verdad?

— Que sí, vamos empieza.

Y así, empecé escribiendo una a una las cosas que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Por supuesto había muchas otras, pero eran derivaciones de otras que ya había anotado.

— Creo que ya está…

— Menos mal, pensé que no terminarías nunca… Déjame ver…— no se lo di hasta que recibí mi recompensa.

— Hicimos un trato.

Se acercó con una sonrisa y la cogí del cuello para darnos algo más que un beso. Estuvimos unos segundos saboreando nuestros labios, perdiéndome en un mar de sensaciones que me extasiaba, hasta que me apartó— Vale ya.

Respiró hondo intentando centrarse.

— ¿Qué tal?— pregunté, parecía nerviosa.

— ¿E-el qué?

— El beso.

— Am, bien, ha sid- no ha estado mal.

— ¿A que ahora quieres más?

— No, ¿yo? eso tú, veamos- vamos a ver… em…— se puso a leer la lista pero sabía que tenía ganas de más, quizás no tantas como yo pero sí que querría repetirlo. Poco después cogió el lápiz para apuntar algo. Empecé a dudar de la efectividad de su ayuda.

Faltaban quince minutos para tener que irme y me cambié de ropa mientras se la leía detenidamente.

— Eso de mis otros labios ¿te refieres a…?

— Sí, justo ahí.

— Vale…— ya estaba terminando con la lista, y cuando lo hizo me la devolvió— Es que no te gusta mi ropa ¿o qué?

— Desnuda estás más guapa.

— Genial. He marcado con una equis las que podrían ser divertidas.

— ¿Y eso?

Al final, la lista terminó tal que así, dejó un par de anotaciones.

X _Besarte en los labios de todas las formas posibles.  
_ _· Desnudarte ahora mismo.  
_ X _Enseñarte a masturbarte y a tener un buen orgasmo.  
_ _· Hacerte el amor.  
_ _· Masturbarnos juntas y/o darnos placer mutuamente.  
_ X _Darte un masaje por todo el cuerpo (desnudas)  
_? _Dormir en la cama (desnudas)._ [Con ropa interior me lo pensaría]  
X _Darnos un baño juntas (desnudas).  
_ _· Probar el sabor de tus otros labios y darte placer con mi lengua.  
_ **X** _Beber alcohol juntas (sólo un poco).  
_ _· Taparte los ojos con una venda para jugar contigo (desnudas).  
_ _· Jugar con consoladores.  
_ _· Hacerte cosquillas (desnudas).  
_? _Bailar contigo (desnudas)._ [¿Hace falta estar desnudas para eso?]

— Pero ¿qué significan las equis?

— Cosas que podríamos hacer algún día.

— Y… ¿haremos alguna de esas cosas hoy?

— No. Cuando vea que progresas quizás dejo que me emborraches, pero sólo un poco. Nunca he probado el alcohol.

— Vale…— seguí haciéndome la trenza delante de nuestro nuevo espejo con varias dudas— Pero si algún día hacemos las equis, ¿eso no va a ser contraproducente? ¿No se suponía que ibas a ayudarme?

— Sí, pero no… O sea… te pondré un ejemplo. Imagínate que un niño tiene una pelota y ni se la mira, ¿qué pasará si se la quitas?

— Que ¿se quedará sin pelota?

— No, querrá jugar con ella, ¿por qué? Porque se la has quitado y no puede hacerlo. Eso es algo parecido, quieres hacer esa lista de cosas conmigo primero porque está prohibido y eso te da morbo o lo que sea y luego tienes más ganas de hacerlo, y segundo porque tienes dieciocho años y perdona pero no tienes amigos, creo que es hasta normal que te sientas atraída por mí partiendo de esa base, es normal que quieras tener sexo y como sólo me tienes a mí… pues eso. Luego está el tema de tus poderes, necesitas calor y cariño, y esto pues no ayuda mucho que digamos. Por eso, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello, creo que si hacemos algunas de esas cosas que están en la lista, se te pasarán poco a poco las ganas y se te pasará ese vicio que tienes, de alguna forma. Luego ya buscaremos a algún príncipe o algo que pueda satisfacer tus deseos…

— Vaya… Menuda explicación…

— Sí, no sé, es lo que pienso. ¿A que ya no tienes tantas ganas de besarme como la primera vez que lo hicimos?

— Bueno, aún tengo tu saliva en los labios del que nos hemos dado antes.

— A eso me refiero, creo que si nos besamos de vez en cuando cada vez lo verás más normal o aburrido y entonces podrás dejar de hacerlo sin problemas. Ante todo quiero que seas feliz y si ahora te dijera que no te acercaras a mí creo que conseguiría el efecto contrario y cada vez tendrías más ganas ¿no crees?

— Pues sí… no esperaba que pudieras llegar a una conclusión así.— en parte tenía razón, no sabía si esa era la mejor solución, pero podría funcionar.

— Ha, ¿has visto? Si es que soy un genio.— se levantó de la cama cuando ya estaba terminando de arreglar mi pelo— ya me darás las gracias.

Me ayudó a retocar la trenza y viendo que ya estaba lista, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Estás muy guapa por cierto.— sonreí con mi corazón— ¿Vas a irte ya?

— Ya casi es la hora.

— ¿Estarás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes, puedes ir a jugar con Kristoff si quieres.

— No, hoy creo que me quedaré por aquí, por si acaso.

— No hace falta, en serio.

— Yo creo que sí.

— Cómo quieras…— me dio un abrazo y otro beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias por todo, eres la mejor.— nos cogimos de las manos balanceándolas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— No sé qué harías sin mí.

— Yo tampoco… Te quiero Anna.

— Deja de decir eso… ya lo sé… yo también…— sus manos se detuvieron y me miró poniéndose de puntillas. Entonces me dio un rápido beso en los labios— Te lo has ganado, por confiar en mí.

Sonreímos, luego se lo devolví y nos dejamos llevar unos segundos por esa agradable sensación, sin despegarnos, besándonos sin parar. Solté sus manos para hacerme con su cintura y acercármela sin separarme de sus labios. Ella no parecía querer parar, hasta que me empujó.

— ¡Vale! Ya está bien…— ahora sí que estaba sonrojada— Espero que te hayas quedado a gusto.

— Mucho. Hasta luego Anna. Ah, casi se me olvida, ¿iremos a bañarnos al mar al final?

— N-no lo sé, supongo. Vete ya anda, y trabaja duro.

— Eres adorable.

— Hasta luego.— salí con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Fui hacia el despacho casi sin sentir el dolor del tobillo, dando brincos de felicidad por el último beso que nos dimos. Empecé a dudar por el éxito del plan de Anna pero no le di más vueltas, me centré en dar lo mejor de mí ahí dentro.

No tenía muy claro lo que nos iba a deparar el futuro, pero estaba segura de que iba a ser bueno si estaba a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Biaxxx:** de nada :) Es un verdadero placer escribir esta historia. Gracias por la review._

 _¿Votos a favor para ver a Anna borracha? :D_


	22. Tú, yo y el mar

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes del todo poderoso Frozen, incluyendo todo lo que a éste le corresponde, pertenece a Disney. Cualquier imitación y/o copia será llevada al infierno._

 _Qué preciosidad de capítulo por dios *-*_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXII**

* * *

 **~Tú, yo y el mar~**

 **[Elsa]**

A media mañana tuvimos un descanso de unos minutos. Saqué del cajón el dibujo que hice dos días atrás de Anna desnuda y me puse a terminarlos con la pluma. Llevada por los trazos, saqué una hoja en blanco e hice un retrato de su cuerpo con más detalle, plasmando toda su belleza.

Los escondí rápidamente cuando volvieron pasados unos minutos, y seguimos con la reunión. De alguna forma, pude calmar mis ansias de volverme carnívora y devorarla a besos, y así, terminamos habiendo tratado todos los puntos a tratar antes de tiempo.

Fui hacia la habitación con calma, andando tranquilamente. Ya no me dolía el pie aunque me molestaba si lo torcía de según qué forma.

Al abrir la puerta, la encontré durmiendo destapada en la cama, no debió descansar mucho la noche anterior. Vi que dejó mi biquini blanco a su lado, una bolsa en el suelo con toallas y una nota en la mesita de noche que ponía, _"Despiértame y no hagas nada raro"_.

Me reí en silencio. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al mar, pero dejé que descansara, estaba preciosa cuando lo hacía. Fui a por papel y lápiz para plasmarla, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Me tomé todo el tiempo necesario para hacer de ese, un cuidado dibujo.

Fue una lástima que se cambiara de lado cuando iba por la mitad. Lo guardé en el cajón con los demás y me acerqué a ella para acariciarle la cara. Entonces despertó.

— Hm~ Hey…

— Buenos días dormilona.— le di un beso en la frente y se estiró con toda su pereza. Quise probar sus labios al verla tan indefensa, pero me contuve.

— ¿Ya estás aquí?— dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— Nu… Ven…— me subí a la cama y me tumbó.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Déjame usarte de cojín.— dijo gateando torpemente hacia mí. Me fijé en que ya llevaba su bañador puesto.

— ¿No querías que te despertara?

— No…

— Lo pone ahí, en la nota.

— Era mentira.

— Venga, levanta. Ya harás el vago en la orilla.

— Hm… Voy…

Cogí mi bañador y fui al baño para cambiarme. Me miré en el espejo de la habitación para ver cómo me quedaba, Anna seguía en la cama batallando para levantarse.

— Te queda bien.— entonces hice unas alas de cristal tras de mí para verme en modo ángel— ¡Uoo! ¿Y esas alas?— y ya de paso despertarla.

— Ven.— se levantó de golpe. Quise ver cómo le quedarían a ella.

Deshice las mías para crear unas incluso más bonitas para ella y le hice una aureola encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Qué chulo, parezco un ángel de verdad! Ojalá pudiera ir siempre así, ¿te imaginas que pudiéramos volar como los pájaros? Sería alucinante, no tendríamos que ir en caballo y podríamos entrar por la ventana.

Entonces le conté que yo sí podía, de cómo la llevé por el bosque y lo que me costó aprender a volar. Le dije que no volvería a hacerlo si no fuera necesario, ya me estaba pidiendo que le diera una vuelta por el cielo.

— Bueno ¿ya te has despertado?— deshice el hielo y volví al baño a por mi ropa.

— Sí~ Le he pedido a la cocina que nos hiciera algo para comer fuera, así que cuando termines ya nos podemos ir.

— Muy bien.

Y tras recoger una maravillosa cesta con la comida, fuimos a un escondido rincón tras el castillo que quedaba oculto de cualquier mirada. No había más que la alta muralla de piedra, el mar y un pequeño pero más que suficiente rincón con arena.

Plantamos las toallas, nos quitamos la ropa y fui directa al agua esperando que me siguiera, pero al darme la vuelta la vi tumbada como si fuera a echarse a dormir de nuevo.

— ¿No vienes?

— Ve tú, parece fría.— y lo estaba. Cuando mi pie quedó hundido por las suaves y tranquilas olas, sentí el agradable frío acariciándome mi piel.

Fui adentrándome con todo el gusto, viendo a través de la cristalina agua las piedras por las que corría algún que otro pequeño pez.

— Hay peces, ¿no quieres verlos?

— Después.— me resultó extraño que no quisiera venir a jugar.

Seguí unos pasos más hasta que me sumergí entrando en el asombroso mundo submarino. No recordaba que fuera tan bello, los rayos de sol daban una gamma de colores especiales al paisaje, había todo tipo de rocas y especies de algas que llamaban mi interés y salí a la superficie únicamente para coger oxígeno.

Me adentré descubriendo una gran variedad de peces bajo el intrigante sonido del mar, maravillada por lo diferente que se veía todo desde ahí. Deshice mi trenza para que mi cabello pudiera respirar y sin darme cuenta, acabé a varios metros de la orilla.

— ¡Elsa! No te vayas muy lejos.— decidí hacerle la puñeta un poco para conseguir que se metiera en el agua.

— ¡A-Anna! No toco el suelo, ¡y no sé nadar!— hice como si fuera hundiéndome en broma, a lo que se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo a por mí sin dudarlo.

Cuando se metió en el agua, me acerqué a ella para no preocuparla. Al ver cómo me reía, se enfadó y se puso a lanzarme agua sin parar.

— ¡No bromees con cosas así! Me has asustado.

— ¿Está fría el agua?

— Mucho. Te odio.— y se empezó a ir. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero me chocó escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ella.

— Anna espera.— la seguí hasta la toalla y se tumbó bocabajo ignorándome— Perdona, sólo quería hacerte un poco la puñeta.

— Pues lo has conseguido, enhorabuena.

— Oish…— cogí mi toalla y la tapé por encima para darle calor. Luego me tumbé encima de ella, bocabajo, aplastándola.

— Oye…

— Ahora eres un sándwich.— se rió haciéndome tambalear.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a comer?

— Pues sí.— me puse a besarle la mejilla, luego su cuello y terminé mordisqueándole el hombro.

— Vale, para~

— Estás salada.— se dio la vuelta apartándome, haciéndome rodar por la arena.

— ¡Ha! Pues tú eres una croqueta.

— Ahora verás…

Me lancé de cabeza al agua para quitarme la arena y volví con un astuto plan para devolvérsela.

— ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?— estaba recostada en la toalla apoyada con los codos y se levantó en posición de defensa al ver la cara de mala que traía.

— Ya eres mía~— corrí hacia ella para abrazarla y pese a que intentó escapar de mí, conseguí empaparla del frío agua que llevaba encima, juntando nuestros resbaladizos cuerpos.

— Estás fría…

— Deja que lo arregle.— deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, pero por desgracia me las quitó de inmediato.

— No me toques el culo…— se apartó mosqueada y volvió a la toalla.

— Vamos, no te pongas así, era una broma…— me arrodillé detrás de ella y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, aplanando mis pechos en su espalda.

— ¿Por qué querías venir aquí? Dime la verdad.

— Pues… para verte empapada y ligera de ropa, con unos pelos locos y la piel salada.— describí justo lo que estaba viendo— Y me gusta el olor a mar que tienes ahora.

— ¿Qué más…? ¿Qué más te gusta de mí?— se hizo con mi brazo para que no escapara.

— ¿También tengo que hacerte una lista~?

— Vamos dímelo, no te escaquees.

— ¿A cambio de un beso?

— Vale.— no dudó ni un momento en aceptar.

— Veamos…— apoyé la barbilla en su hombro— me gustan tus labios, tus preciosos ojos azules, las pecas que tienes por todos lados— dije picoteando su espalda— tu cuerpo, los desastrosos pelos que llevas por las mañanas, tu forma de ser… tu cariño, tus irresistibles ganas de jugar… que te preocupes tanto por mí, que duermas conmigo… que me ayudes a seguir adelante, que me cuentes tus historias… que me hagas reír… que me quieras tanto… que me beses…

— Vale para.— se quitó mis manos de encima y se levantó corriendo para lanzarse al agua— Que seas tan espontanea…

Salió al momento y me dediqué a poner bien las toallas.

— Frío frío frío…

— ¿Qué haces?

— Enfriarme. Túmbate.— la miré extrañada. Me tumbé bocarriba y entonces se puso encima de mí para aplastarme, con un agradable frío que para ella no era tan agradable.

— ¿Ahora soy yo el sándwich?

— Sí, y te voy a comer.— no me lo esperaba, al parpadear nos estábamos besando y el mundo entero desapareció para sentir únicamente sus labios. Recorrimos nuestras bocas llevadas por el placer, deshaciéndonos del frío, con nuestra resbaladiza piel prácticamente desnuda en contacto, con sus pelos rozando mis orejas y mis manos casi arañando su espalda.

Nos separamos tras unos segundos, pero sólo para volver a fundirnos en ese adictivo placer que nos volvía loca a las dos. No quería que esos besos terminaran nunca pero entonces…

— Elsa~, despierta, ¿hola?

— ¿Eh?— otro delirio, este parecía más real que todos los demás.

— Te has quedado empanada, ¿se puede saber en qué pensabas?

— En… que me ibas a comer. Cielos… Es que a veces imagino que hacemos cosas… y no puedo evitarlo.

— Pues sí que estás mal…— salió de encima y se sentó en su toalla.

— ¿No me ibas a dar un beso?

— Ya te lo he dado, en la mejilla, luego te has quedado mirando las musarañas.

— Oh…

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te lo diera en los morros?

— Sí…

— Pues no. Te lo daré si hoy te portas bien, y no será tan largo como el de antes, ahí… se me fue un poco de las manos.

— Vale.

— Voy a tumbarme un rato entonces. Tú también deberías, con suerte te pones un poco morena y todo.

— Me quedaré sentada por ahora.

— Tú te lo pierdes.

Se estiró bocarriba cerrando los ojos y me quedé observándola. La repasé de pies a cabeza apreciando cada curva de su cuerpo, devorándola con la mirada, admirando las pecas de su piel, las afortunadas gotas que descansaban encima de ella, sus pechos que se movían acorde a su respiración, su barriga, su ombligo, el ligero puente que hacía su bañador con los huesos de sus caderas, sus piernas… Era la pura definición de belleza, no me extrañaría que Kristoff se enamorara de ella y terminara quitándomela de las manos.

Entonces abrió los ojos y me pilló mirándola con lujuria.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En ti. Tengo miedo de que encuentres a alguien y te vayas.— tenía que ser sincera.

— No me iré a ninguna parte. Estaré a tu lado aunque quieras liarte conmigo a todas horas. Es más, no puedo dejarte sola, terminarías congelando el castillo sin mí.

— Sí… seguramente.— se ladeó hacia mí y me tumbé para estar más cerca de ella, para ver sus ojos más de cerca y poder acariciar su rostro— No sé si podré aguantar tanto sin darte un beso.

— Puedes darme un beso mientras no sea en los labios.— entonces se me presentó una idea en la cabeza.

— Vale…

Me acerqué para besarla bajo su ojo, luego en su mandíbula y seguí hacia su clavícula. Se lo tomaba con gracia así que seguí saltando por su brazo, haciéndome con su sal, erizando su piel, haciéndole cosquillas. Me dejé llevar pasando por su barriga, subiendo por sus costillas y saboreando su cuerpo.

— Elsa… Creo que te estás pasando…

— Sólo te estoy quitando la sal.— entonces me acerqué a su cuello para besarla lentamente y se dejó hacer. Me puse a cuatro patas encima de ella sin pensarlo dos veces y la miré con unas ganas de probar sus labios irresistibles.

— No te estás portando bien, te vas a quedar sin beso.

— Vale, ya paro…— iba a salir de encima cuando me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a ella. Me abrazó cuando dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

— Te quiero mucho Elsa y en serio me gustaría poder complacerte pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

— Ya lo sé…— aún así dolió escucharlo.

— Creo.

— ¿Crees?— me levanté un poco, extrañada.

— Bueno, no sé, me gusta dormir contigo, abrazarte, besarte en los labios… Lo he estado pensando mientras trabajabas y no sé, es una locura pero ¿eso no es a lo que llaman estar enamorada de alguien? No es que sepa mucho del amor y esas cosas pero no sé, nos hemos vuelto muy íntimas y… me gusta.— mil flechas de amor bombardearon mi corazón.

— Anna…

— E-eso no quiere decir que vayamos a hacer esas cosas que ponía en la lista, sigue estando mal y-

No pude más, me porté mal y la callé con un beso real que por desgracia duró demasiado poco. Giró la cara algo preocupada.

— Felicidades, ahora te has quedado sin beso.— lo dijo como si fuera algo que ella también quisiera— Sal de encima.— me di cabezazos contra la pared dentro de mi mente por no haber podido controlarme.

— Perdona…— me levanté y viendo que se ocultaba encogiéndose como si fuera a dormir, fui al agua para tranquilizarme, un poco deprimida.

Las cosas se estaban complicando entre nosotras, ahora ella debía de estar pasando por un infierno de dudas. No sólo tenía que preocuparse por mí sino también por ella misma.

Por una parte quería que fuéramos dos hermanas normales y corrientes para que nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero nuestros pasados no eran ni normales ni corrientes y tampoco lo eran mis poderes. Por otra parte quería olvidarme de todo para dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Eran tan fuertes que iba a ser un suplicio reprimirlos, y ahora que Anna me había confesado los suyos, iba a ser aún más complicado.

Me entretuve en el agua pensando en eso, tratando de imaginar qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, cómo serían nuestros días juntas y qué podría pasar si nos descubrieran.

Tenía que controlarme, no había otra opción.

Un buen rato después volví a la toalla para tumbarme y dejar mi mente en blanco, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Anna me hablara.

— Oye.— dijo con seriedad— ¿Qué podría pasar si alguien se enterara de esto?

— Pues nada bueno. Si esto sale de estos muros, la reputación del reino caería en picado, la gente nos miraría con repulsión y dudo mucho que nos dejaran reinar. En otros reinos el incesto está penado con la muerte, pero aquí no. No es algo que debamos tomarnos a la ligera.

— Joder… ¿Y eso no te quita las ganas de hacer esas cosas?

— No. Mi amor por ti lo supera todo, para mí eres mucho más importante que el reino.

— Vaya… creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. ¿Puedo usarte ahora de almohada?

— Claro…— se acercó y reposó su cabeza en mi barriga— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

— Eres suave y fresquita, y me gusta que me acaricies el pelo…

— Eres adorable.

Y así descansamos bajo la luz del sol, con el relajante sonido del mar, el tacto de su pelo y con la incerteza de un futuro a su lado. Atesoré el presente como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, estábamos juntas y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cerca de la hora de la comida, mi barriga gruñó haciéndola reír.

— Se oyen ruidos muy extraños ahí dentro, ¿estás embarazada?

— No digas tonterías. ¿Comemos?

— Venga.

Disfrutamos de los sándwiches y la fruta como si allí la comida supiera mejor. Fue muy agradable.

— Un día de estos tenemos que hacer un picnic ahí arriba.

— Dónde papá le pidió matrimonio a mamá…

— Sí, es un lugar bonito.

— No irás a pedirme que me case contigo ¿verdad?

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Aún así, el soñar es libre cuál pájaro y no se rige por ninguna norma. Cerré mis ojos por un momento para imaginarlo.

 _Sería bonito._

* * *

 _ **Mandy:**_ _dejando clara tus dudas, Anna se enamoró de Elsa en el momento en que la cogió en brazos por primera vez, pero ella no lo sabía. Veremos qué pasa en la cena del siguiente cap (jujuju...).  
 **Elsii:** sólo diré que me gusta cumplir sueños, y también me gusta tu nombre de usuario :)  
 **Biaxxx:** me alegro de hacerte reír :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
 **Balticbard:** haha, tu comparación con el bistec es genial, ¡muchas gracias!  
_

 _Y un montón de gracias por vuestras reviews, sois geniales :) Mañana volveré con más._


	23. La lista de deseos

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen, pertenecen a Disney. Al parecer a mí sólo la historia._

 _2k de visitas :O Gracias a todos~  
 **Warning:** escenas lésbicas, no digo más.  
_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

 **~La lista de deseos~**

 **[Elsa]**

Después de comer y descansar tostándonos al sol, conseguí convencerla para jugar en el agua. Hicimos bastante el tonto y lo pasamos genial olvidándonos de nuestros problemas, tomándonos la libertad de comportarnos como niñas durante unas horas, hasta que un ejército de nubes nos fastidió la tarde.

No pudimos hacer más que recoger nuestras cosas y volver a la habitación para deshacernos de la sal. Mientras esperaba a que Anna terminara de bañarse, hice un dibujo de las dos tomando el sol de espalda pero cuando lo estaba terminando, un montón de imágenes mentales de su cuerpo me distrajeron.

Me estaban entrando muchas ganas de aprovechar el baño para quitarme algo más que la sal, tantas que incluso pensé en hacerlo en la cama. Tenía que pedirle ayuda.

— Anna, ¿te falta mucho?

— Cinco minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres entrar?

— Eso también… Es que me están entrando ganas de… masturbarme.

— Entra.— su respuesta me desconcertó.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, ven.— entré viendo su bañador tirado en el suelo y ella tras las cortinas.

— Con permiso…

— Vamos a ver… Del uno al diez ¿cuántas ganas tienes?

— No sé… ¿ocho y subiendo?

— Vale, intenta pensar en otra cosa para bajar eso, algo así como… cosas del trabajo.

— Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora…

— Te aguantas. Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho esta mañana?

Quizás no era tan mala idea como parecía. Me puse a contarle los puntos que tratamos y los temas que surgieron durante la reunión. Conseguí bajar hasta un seis, pero el hecho de tenerla desnuda tras la cortina no me permitía bajar más.

— Voy a salir, date la vuelta.— me giré y la escuché secarse con la toalla. Me costó no echarle la vista— Vale ya.— pero verla rodeada con la toalla con el pelo aún mojado me hizo subir al nueve.

— Ahora métete, estaré aquí mientras te bañas para controlarte.

— Am…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.— ese nada era que la toalla empezaba a la altura de sus pezones y terminaba al inicio de sus piernas, iba a costarme mucho no desvariar, estaba pensando en arrancársela de un zarpazo.

— Vamos, desnúdate.

— ¿Es necesario que estés?

— No voy a mirar, venga.— dudé, pero me quité el vestido y el bañador con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Estaba completamente desnuda muy cerca de ella, demasiado.

— ¿Puedo… abrazarte ahora?

— No creo que sea…— se dio la vuelta y me vio, sin ropa. El tiempo casi se rompe con su mirada, no me oculté, no me dio vergüenza, ni me moví. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin decir nada. Pasaron unos eternos segundos hasta que di los dos pasos que nos separaban y la abracé— E-El…sa…

Casi me quedo sin respiración, después de bañarnos en el mar juntas, tenerla prácticamente desnuda entre mis brazos me excitó una barbaridad. Cuando Anna me apartó un poco, su toalla perdió la sujeción y cayó a sus pies, haciendo volar decenas de mariposas en mi vientre.

— A-a-ah…— se dio la vuelta pero eso no me impidió hacerme con su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola a mí— E-Elsa… deberíamos…

— ¿Bañarnos juntas?

— S-no…— descontrolé mis manos subiendo una hacia sus pechos y bajando la otra hacia su entrepierna. Su respiración se aceleró, su corazón también— Pa…ra…— pero sus manos no hicieron nada para impedírmelo, llegando a hacerme con su pecho derecho y pasando mi dedo corazón entre sus labios.

— Dios…— empecé a respirar por la boca, mi sangre se puso a hervir y mi mente se nubló por completo, estaba pasando de verdad, estaba acariciando su intimidad y endureciendo su pezón, lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Casi ni me creí que ese momento estuviera durando tanto.

Entonces me apartó las manos y se dio la vuelta. Soltando un caluroso suspiro, me cogió del cuello y me besó apasionadamente.

— No puedo… aguantar más…— me abrazó con una fuerza desmesurada y me hizo retroceder hasta chocar con la espalda contra la pared. Me derretí devorando nuestros labios, dejándonos llevar por el placer de estos, sin freno, sin control. Perdí la noción del espacio.

Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, las hicimos bailar en nuestras bocas compartiendo nuestro calor y nuestra saliva, profundizando cada vez más los besos. No desistimos, las dos queríamos más, nos sumergimos en un lago de placer mutuo que nos volvía adictas la una a la otra y no había quién nos parara.

Lo quería todo de ella, nos empezamos a morder los labios llevadas por la locura, la agarré de las nalgas y ella, rodeándome el cuello, subió a mí pasando sus piernas por mi espalda, sintiendo su placer en mi barriga. Me puse a besarle el cuello, a succionarlo dejándole marcas, abrazándola con fuerza para sentir su calor más cerca de mí.

Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más notorias y nuestra excitación crecía exponencialmente. Volvimos a fundir nuestros labios en un larguísimo beso y empecé a llevarla hacia la cama, llevándomela sin más.

— Elsa…

— Shh…— no quería que dijera nada. La dejé caer en la cama y quedé encima de ella sin poder ni querer parar de besarla, me volvía loca.

— Elsa…— terminó mordiéndome el labio inferior para que la dejara hablar— Quiero que me masturbes.— dijo con unos ojos llevados por la pasión. Eso fue música celestial para mis oídos. Sin tiempo que perder, recorrí mis labios desde su boca hacia sus pechos y jugueteé con sus pezones usando mi lengua, volviendo irregular su respiración, excitándola. Su cuerpo parecía arder, desprendía más calor que nunca y eso me volvía enfermiza.

Navegué por su cuerpo cuando sus pezones endurecieron al momento y le separé las piernas quedándome arrodillada ante ella, abriéndole sus labios vaginales.

— N-no dolerá ¿verdad?

— No, todo lo contrario.— me puse a masajearle lentamente su clítoris y su reacción fue casi inmediata. Fui subiendo de velocidad poco a poco al ser su primera vez— ¿Bien?

— S-sí~— respondió llevada por un gemido. Estaba disfrutando casi tanto como ella, estaba cumpliendo una de mis mejores fantasías sexuales, casi no me lo podía creer.

Poco después, me encendí pensando en tachar dos cosas de la lista a la vez y no pude contenerme. Acerqué mi lengua a su intimidad y la lamí humedeciéndola y no sólo por mi saliva— A-ah~

Le separé sus piernas para darle aún más placer y me encargué de comérmela entre lamidos, mordisqueos y succiones. Sus cada vez más descontrolados gemidos me sofocaban, me hacían darle más y más, enrojeciendo ligeramente sus jugosos labios.

Entonces vi su mano queriendo quitarme el puesto y se puso a masturbar ella misma.

— Ven…— supuse que ella sabría mejor cómo darse placer— Bésame.— fui a por sus labios entre calurosos gemidos devorándolos con intensidad— Esto es… increíble…— la vi tremendamente excitada, empezó a arquearse y a moverse sin control, moviendo su mano con rapidez.

— Cuando creas que estás a punto de llegar al clímax, frénate un momento y aguántalo, si lo haces bien el orgasmo durará más y será más placentero.— asintió más que acalorada.

Me centré en sus pechos al ver que si la besaba no podría respirar, y poco después vi paraba unos segundos antes de seguir masturbándose. Ya sudando, lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que se puso a masturbarse con fuerza, cerrando sus piernas y retorciéndose, soltando un grito que resonó por toda la habitación. Mis pupilas tiritaron de felicidad al verla de esa forma.

Cayó rendida recuperando el aliento y frotándose despacio.

— Lo has hecho muy bien.

— No me extraña que… te guste tanto… masturbarte…— sonreí y la besé acariciando su ardiente cuerpo con un poco de frío en mis manos— Oh sí… dame frío.

Me subí encima de ella y traté de enfriar mi cuerpo. Me costó más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Mejor?

— Mucho. Creo que tendré que bañarme otra vez.

— ¿Nos… bañamos juntas?

— Vale, dame un minuto.— cerró sus ojos aún sintiendo el placer en su cuerpo y me entretuve un par de minutos besándola por todas partes— ¿Cuántas cosas de la lista hemos tachado?

— Cuando nos bañemos serán cinco.

— ¿¡Cinco!?

— Creo, a ver… Bañarnos juntas, besarte de mil formas, desnudarte, enseñarte a masturbarte y… bueno, probar tus otros labios.

— Eso no me lo esperaba, pero ha sido… guau… ¿A qué sabe?

— Uff, es difícil de explicar, no sabría decirte.

— Hm… bueno, vamos.— se levantó y me cogió de la mano para llevarme. Aún no terminaba de creerme lo que habíamos hecho, fue increíble— Vale, ¿cómo lo hacemos?— preguntó delante de la bañera, realmente era justa para las dos.

— Veamos…— entré y separé mis piernas para que ella se metiera entre ellas— Entra.— se metió con cuidado y recostó su espalda en mi pecho— ¿Ves cómo sí cabíamos las dos?

La abracé recogiendo mis piernas para hundirnos hasta los hombros y le besé el cuello por cercanía.

— Em… ¿tendríamos que hablar de esto o…?— preguntó.

— Ahora no, disfrutemos de este momento.— se nos fue mucho de las manos y seguía sin terminar de asimilar lo ocurrido, pero ahí estaba, pegada a su cuerpo desnudo, descansando tras tal ejercicio físico. No pude evitar descansar mi mano en su entrepierna y acariciarla suavemente, era maravilloso.

— Elsa… para.

— Vale.

Me hice con el bote de champú y me puse a lavarle el pelo llenándolo de espuma. Se dejó hacer sin rechistar.

— Anna.

— ¿Hm?

— Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.— entonces se dio la vuelta de alguna forma, pasando las piernas por mis lados— No hace falta que vayas repitiéndomelo.— y me regaló un besó en los labios. Creo que nunca fui tan feliz como lo fui en aquél momento.

Nos lavamos el pelo y luego con cuidado, nos levantamos para enjabonar nuestros cuerpos. Nos lo tomamos con mucha calma, ella incluso más que yo. Repasamos cada centímetro de nuestra piel sin excepciones, casi como si nos diéramos un masaje. Sus resbaladizas manos acariciándome por según qué zona hacían imposible bajar del diez en cuanto a ganas de masturbarme.

— No puedo más, necesito llegar al orgasmo, ahora más que nunca.

— ¿En la bañera?— empecé a besarla y a darme placer aún estando de pie.

— Oye oye, espera. Túmbate al menos.— me dejó espacio y sin dudarlo me estiré y empecé a masturbarme. Ella se me puso encima, besándome y tocándome los pechos. Quité el tapón de la bañera con el dedo del pie y me puse a penetrarme con ganas, estaba más cachonda que nunca.

Poco después de quedarnos sin agua y haciendo volar mi mano, caí de cabeza al clímax, lo necesitaba.

— Qué rápido…

— Sí… acércate.— la abracé y nos besamos habiendo cumplido mi sueño con creces.

— Salgamos anda, me estoy dejando las rodillas.— ese no era precisamente el lugar más cómodo para besarnos.

Salimos y nos secamos con la misma toalla. Después nos perdimos besándonos otra vez, no podíamos dejar de hacerlo.

Pasados unos minutos, salimos del baño y Anna se fue hacia su cama, subiéndose en ella.

— Ven.— imposible rechazar su oferta.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Dormir.— escarché la puerta por si a alguien se le ocurría abrirla.

— ¿Estás cansada?— dije acurrucándome en ella, entrelazando nuestras piernas a la perfección.

— Un poco… y no quiero pensar en nada ahora mismo.

— Bien. Otra cosa para tachar de la lista.

— Mañana te haré una lista yo…— dijo cerrando sus ojos como si le pesaran los párpados.

— De acuerdo. Hoy podemos cenar con vino si quieres.

— Hm~— dejé que descansara. Le di un último beso en los labios y traté de dormir también.

Sentir la cercanía de su satisfecha respiración combinado con la descarga de hormonas que tuvimos y la paz corporal que corría dentro de mí hizo que me rindiera ante el sueño poco después.

 _Zz… z…_

Desperté con el tan agradable sabor de sus besos, viendo que seguíamos desnudas en su cama y estaba anocheciendo.

— Buenos días preciosa~

— Mi pequeña princesa…— nos quedamos besándonos de nuevo, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con las manos.

— Ya casi es hora de cenar.

— Da igual, ya cenaremos mañana.— volví a sus adictivos labios.

— Venga, que si seguimos así después no podremos parar.

— Yo no le veo el problema.— y seguimos besándonos sin más, hasta que se levantó— No…

— Sí… espabila.— se empezó a vestir y perdí poco a poco sus vistas— ¿Vas a ir desnuda o…?

— Podríamos cenar aquí.

— No creo que sea buena idea. Venga.— me levanté con el único propósito de abrazarla— Elsa… por favor.

— ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que seas tan tierna como un osito de peluche.— me agarró de los pechos y me apartó sin soltarlos, palpándolos— Am…

— ¿Sí?

— Mis pechos…

— Oh, ya… Venga, vístete.— terminé obedeciendo— Hoy cenaremos en el comedor de arriba.

— ¿Arriba hay un comedor?

— Sí. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

— Oh…— eso sonó realmente mal, lo dijo tan seria que sospeché que no iba a ser una charla muy agradable— Vale…

Empecé a hacerme la trenza delante del espejo y Anna la terminó por mí. Nos quedamos en silencio al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía.

— Vamos.

— ¿No podemos hablar aquí?

— No. Vamos.— parecía hasta molesta.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, esperamos a que nos trajeran la comida antes de empezar a hablar. Fue un silencio largo e incómodo más que inquietante.

— Gracias, ya puede retirarse.— le dijo a la sirvienta, con una seriedad y educación poco propias de ella. Al final no pedimos vino— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

— Por donde quieras.

— Genial… A ver… lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido…

— ¿Increíble?

— No, un error, y de los gordos. No negaré que ha sido alucinante y he disfrutado como nunca, pero joder Elsa, se nos ha ido mucho de las manos. Y por supuesto quiero repetirlo y hacer más cosas contigo, pero es que si seguimos así tarde o temprano nos van a pillar.

— Ya lo sé…

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te da igual? ¿Prefieres arriesgarte a que nos pillen?

— Pues… sí.— se quedó pensativa un momento.

— No, a ver. Tenemos que hacer algo para parar esto, y cuanto antes.

— Vale, ¿y qué propones? Ahora no sólo soy yo la que quiere completar la lista.

— Necesitamos ayuda.

— ¿De quién? Decírselo a alguien será un suicidio.

— Lo sé, pero ¿sino qué? Será mejor que se lo digamos a alguien antes de que nos pillen ¿no crees? ¿recuerdas lo que pasó cuando te pillé masturbándote? Si me lo hubieras explicado con la calma…

— Genial, o sea que la solución es delatarnos.

— Pues no sé, quizás sí. Yo no me veo capaz de controlar esto, y tú aún menos.

— La verdad, yo preferiría mantenerlo en secreto hasta que alguien se diera cuenta, saldríamos ganando.

— ¿Y qué ganaríamos? ¿Unos días de enrollarnos? ¿Sexo? ¿Y luego qué? Ya me cuesta controlarme ahora, no quiero ni imaginar si nos prohibieran hacerlo entonces. Sería muy peligroso, y lo digo principalmente por tus poderes.

— Vale, de acuerdo, pongamos este caso. Ahora vamos a esa panda de retrógradas y les decimos que estamos jodidamente enamoradas. ¿Qué crees que harán?

— Tampoco hace falta que vayamos a decírselo a los máximos responsables.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿En quién podemos confiar? ¿En Kristoff? ¿En su reno?

— Vale Elsa, tranquilízate. Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

— Mira, llevo pensando en eso durante días y ¿sabes cuál es la mejor opción para las dos?

— Dejar de hacer esas cosas.

— No, he dicho para las dos, no para todos. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es largarnos de aquí, abandonar el reino y vivir la vida a nuestra manera, a las afueras.

— No podemos hacer eso.

— No debemos, pero sí que podemos. Legalmente no hay ninguna norma que nos obligue a reinar, sólo nuestros padres podrían tomar esa decisión por nosotros pero como no están…

— Joder… Pero tampoco quiero abandonar el castillo…

— Ninguna opción es buena Anna, sólo tenemos que encontrar la menos mala.— nos quedamos pensando un momento.

— Entonces supongo que lo mejor será mantener lo nuestro en secreto y hacer lo posible para que no nos pillen.

— Eso pienso yo también.

— No sacaríamos nada bueno pidiendo ayuda.

— Exacto.

— Bfff… Joder, ¿por qué tuve que besarte esa noche?

— No vale la pena pensar en eso ahora, lo que pasó, pasó, y ya está.

— ¿Y si intentamos parar esto de golpe? Sólo intentarlo…

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil… pero créeme, después de lo de hoy no podremos aguantar dos días sin volver a hacerlo.

— Ya… Joder, estamos fatal.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Y no podríamos usar eso como excusa? Algo del tipo, si no lo hacemos tus poderes se descontrolan.

— Bueno, en parte es cierto, pero no deja de estar mal, jamás lo aceptarían.

— Pues nada. Tendremos que enrollarnos a escondidas.

— Eso es.

— Hasta que nos pillen.

— Sí.

— O irnos de Arendelle, lo cual no traería nada bueno.

— Aha.

— Genial.

De esa forma, terminamos sin encontrar una solución en la que todos saliéramos ganando, pero al menos, acordamos una solución que nos favorecía a las dos, al menos temporalmente.

* * *

 _ **Elsii:** salseo~ y mañana más.  
 **Elsanna shipper:** welcome, las previsiones fanfictonicas dicen que habrá más drama en mayúsculas, negrita y con doble subrayado, pero al final de la historia :) PD. Anna no pudo aguantar más xD  
 **Mandy:** y otro sueño erótico cumplido para Elsa, espero que te haya gustado._

 _Y dicho esto, traigo malas noticias :( Hoy es mi último día de vacaciones y tendré que volver al trabajo, así que no voy a poder subir capítulos tan seguidos (T.T)_


	24. Con ganas de más

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes y todo lo que tiene que ver con la película, libros y otras cosas de Frozen pertenecen a Disney, a mí no, y punto._

 _¡Elsanna para siempre!_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXIV**

* * *

 **~Con ganas de más~**

 **[Elsa]**

Después de cenar no fuimos a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna. Volvimos acompañadas de nuestras dudas a la habitación y Anna cerró con llave, quedándose en pie.

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco apagada.

— Sí… sólo estoy pensando cosas… no te preocupes.

— Claro que me preocupo. ¿En qué cosas piensas?

— En… qué pensarían papá y mamá…— entendí su angustia, era un tema delicado en muchos aspectos.

— Hmm… Yo creo que estarían contentos de que fuéramos felices.

— ¿En serio?

— Imagínate que tuvieras dos hijas como nosotras, querrías lo mejor para ellas ¿no?

— Ya pero… Bueno…— no parecía muy convencida.

— Siéntate.— nos quedamos en el borde de nuestra cama, en la cual íbamos a dormir pese a que necesitaba un cambio de sábanas— Esto no va a ser fácil, ni para ti ni para mí, pero estamos en esto juntas y tenemos que ayudarnos entre las dos. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda y mucho menos forzarte a hacer nada, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti y hay una lista preciosa en el cajón con mis deseos, pero no estás obligada a nada. Las dos formamos parte de esto y tú cuentas igual que yo, cualquier cosa que quieras puedes decírmela ¿de acuerdo? Ante todo quiero que estés a gusto conmigo y para eso tenemos que ser sinceras la una con la otra.

— Pues menudo rollo me acabas de soltar.

— Tampoco hacía falta que fueras tan franca.

— Era broma. Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.— me lo agradeció con un beso— ¿Tienes sueño?

— Para nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— me pregunté si tacharíamos algo más de la lista antes de ir a dormir.

— Me gustaría que me contaras cosas sobre el sexo, como lo de masturbarse.— pero al parecer no.

— ¿Quieres que te dé una clase sobre sexualidad?— aunque quizás eso la animara.

— Sí, es algo que he ignorado hasta ahora y creo que me estoy perdiendo muchas cosas.

— Al menos sabes de dónde salen los niños ¿no?

— Claro, de las cigüeñas. No, eso sí que los sé, pero lo de aguantar el orgasmo y eso no, por ejemplo.

— Está bien. Veamos…

Me puse a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre la masturbación, los consoladores, los fluidos vaginales, la eyaculación, los puntos erógenos que tenemos las mujeres, el tema de la penetración incluyendo la anal, el sexo oral y curiosidades de todo tipo como que hay gente que lleva algunos aspectos hasta el extremo, que siente placer con cosas como el dolor o incluso que se excita de formas de lo más insospechadas. Me hizo gracia su cara cuando le dije que el clítoris era parecido al pene de los hombres, o que en ciertas culturas lejos de aquí los mutilan.

Me arrasó a preguntas que contesté encantada y aprendió mucho con esa clase la cual se alargó un par de horas. Sin duda necesitaba que alguien le contara esas cosas.

— Espera, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

— Mamá me contó algunas cosas pero también me leí un par o tres de libros que trataban esos temas, de lo más interesantes. Y si mal no recuerdo, también había un libro ilustrado con posturas, lo malo es que son para hacerlas con un hombre y claro…

— Bueno, lo podríamos usar para sacar ideas…— me gustó que no le pareciera mala idea, parecía abierta a más cosas de las que pensaba— Se ha hecho muy tarde ya.

— Un poco. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir?

— Sí, empiezo a tener sueño.

— Vale.— perdí un poco el sueño cuando vi que se desnudaba por completo— ¿Qué miras? Así dormiré más cómoda.

— ¿Ah sí? Yo también dormiré más cómoda entonces.— la tumbé en la cama y me puse a darle besitos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas con mis labios.

Me empezó a quitar la ropa y terminamos saboreándonos lentamente, acariciando nuestra piel, relajándonos con nuestros infinitos besos.

— Esto es genial…— dijo dejando escapar un cálido suspiro.

— Lo sé, podría pasarme toda la noche besándote.

— Mañana te haré mi lista de deseos, aunque tengo que admitir que la mayoría están en la tuya también.

— No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar esto.— la besé tiernamente, imaginando felizmente los increíbles días que estaban por venir.

— Mañana no tienes que trabajar ¿verdad?

— No, pasado mañana sí porque hay que preparar la llegada de nuestros tíos. Pero mañana tendré todo el día para ti y sólo para ti.

— Entonces aprovecharemos el día, ¿vamos a dormir?— me besó sin despegarse de mí, llegando a pasar unos agradables diez minutos.

— Así no vamos a dormir mucho.

— Calla, es un beso de buenas noches.— y vaya si lo alargamos, empecé incluso a sentir mis labios desgastados. Al final fuimos ralentizándolos, convirtiendo los besos en roces y finalmente, en lentas y suaves caricias labiales.

Fue todo un placer quedarme dormida de esa forma e imaginé que no sería la última vez.

 _Zzz… zz… z…_

Abrí los ojos maravillada por lo bien que había dormido, sintiendo su cabeza apoyada en mis costillas y viendo su precioso cuerpo desnudo siendo iluminado por los rayos de sol. Le acaricié suavemente su cabeza, luego su hombro dando pequeñitos círculos y finalmente su brazo, erizándole la piel y despertándola poco a poco.

— ¿Quién es la chica más preciosa y maravillosa del reino~?

— Yo~— contestó sin estar muy despierta.

— ¿Y a quién le va a dar un beso de buenos días~?

— A mí~

— No, a mí.

— A ti~— abrió los ojos lo suficiente para verme y sonrió como si aún estuviera soñando haciendo un esfuerzo por acercarse.

— Buenos días princesita mía.

— …nos días Elsii~

— ¿Elsii?— consiguió llegar a ponerse a mi altura y me dio un beso como si hubiera logrado su objetivo.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Elsii a partir de ahora?

— Uff, em… preferiría que no, la verdad.

— Buu, aburrida…— entonces se echó a dormir a mi lado, tocando mi pecho izquierdo— Mmm… blandito~— ¿cómo no podría enamorarme de ella con lo adorable qué es?

— ¿Te gustan mis pechos?— asintió perezosamente.

— Quiero unos como los tuyos.

— Ya terminarán de crecerte.— quedó felizmente dormida después de eso, o eso creí. Intenté quitarle la mano de encima pero no se dejó— Anna… ¿Nos levantamos?

— Aún no ha salido el sol~

— ¿Entonces qué es esa enorme bola que hay en el cielo y da luz?

— Es… es… No se me ocurre nada.

— Vamos despierta~— me puse a moverle la nariz con el dedo índice para molestarla. Luego intentó comérmelo. Cuando lo aparté no me pareció mala idea y se lo acerqué a la boca. Se puso a chuparlo como el día de las crepes y lo que despertaron fueron mis ganas de desayunármela.

Cuando saqué el dedo de su boca, cogí el suyo e hice lo mismo que ella para ver si despertaba.

— Hm~ yo no soy el desayuno.

— ¿No? Yo pensaba que sí.— fui directa a sus labios, poniéndome encima de ella, pechos contra pechos. Empezó a gruñir cual gato ronroneando. Luego ataqué su cuello y me di cuenta de que aún tenía las marcas de ayer— Ostras…— me levanté y me miré en el espejo por si yo tenía alguna.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tienes un par de chupetones en el cuello, si alguien te los ve…

— Les diré que fue Kristoff.

— No. Eso complicaría las cosas y podrían pedirle explicaciones. Tendrás que llevar un pañuelo.

— Bueno, pues llevaré un pañuelo, vuelve~— dijo estirando sus brazos.

— Voy.— por suerte yo no tenía ninguna marca. Subí a la cama y Anna me tumbó abrazándome, haciéndose con mis labios. La detuve pasados unos deliciosos minutos, viendo que podríamos pasarnos horas besándonos.

— ¿No tenías que hacerme una lista?

— Sí, cierto.— se levantó aún con su pereza y abrió el penúltimo cajón para aprovechar la hoja de mi lista. Entonces descubrió el dibujo que le hice ayer por la mañana mientras dormía— ¿Y esto?

— No me dio tiempo a terminarlo, te moviste y entonces tuve que despertarte. Es de ayer, ¿te gusta?

— Claro que me gusta. Tienes que contarme esas cosas. ¿Hay más?

— No. Bueno… hay… un par de hojas en mi despacho de ti desnuda…

— Ha, con que eso es lo que haces mientras trabajas eh pillina…

— Exacto. No, es que tenía un rato libre y bueno, me entretuve dibujándote.

— Oye, ¿y si alguien los encuentra?

— Tranquila, están en mi cajón privado.

— Mejor tráelos aquí, estarán más seguros.

— Vale.— volvió a la cama y se puso a escribir su lista. La fui leyendo mientras la escribía.

· Hacer el amor.  
· Masturbarnos juntas (en la bañera no que no cabemos).  
· Probar eso de la penetración (no anal).  
· Emborracharnos.  
· Darte un masaje con final feliz.  
· Hacer algo excitante al aire libre.  
· Bailar.  
· Jugar con tus poderes.  
· Despertarme a tu lado cada día.  
· Que me enseñes más cosas sobre el sexo.

— Ya se me irán ocurriendo más.

— Vaya… ¿al aire libre?

— Sí, no sé… ¡ah! y también…

· Montar a caballo.  
· Ir de picnic en ese lugar especial.

— Creo que por ahora…

— Muy bien. Y ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy mi pequeña princesa?

— A ver… Había pensado que podríamos desayunar, luego darnos un masaje tranquilamente y hacer el amor. Por la tarde podríamos jugar a, no sé, eso que pone de taparte los ojos con una venda y experimentar con posturas o algo por el estilo. Luego por la noche emborracharnos y a ver qué pasa, que ayer me quedé con las ganas.

— Vaya… va a ser un día muy intenso.

— ¿Demasiado?

— No, está bien, me parece genial.— la besé y dejé la lista en la mesita de noche— ¿Vamos a desayunar?

— Vamos.

Nos vestimos y fuimos al comedor para devorar la comida, las dos queríamos empezar el día cuanto antes. Cuando volvimos justo salía una mujer de la limpieza y vimos que la cama estaba como nueva.

— Perfecto.— cerré la puerta con llave, nos empezamos a desnudar a la vez y nos echamos en ella para enrollarnos sin parar. Nunca me cansaría de eso.

— Espera, voy a por la crema hidratante.— fui con ella para no quedarme sola ni un momento. A la vuelta fuimos besándonos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho suficientes veces— Vale, túmbate. Bocarriba.

Me puse algo nerviosa y todo. Cuando sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo cerré los ojos para sentir su cálido tacto con mayor intensidad.

Se entretuvo en mis pechos, en mis pezones, luego bajó hacia mi pelvis y me separó ligeramente mis piernas esparciendo la crema hasta los pies. Sus caricias eran de lo más agradables, me acariciaba con calma y dedicación, dándome un más que placentero masaje.

A los pocos minutos mi temperatura subió. Gozar de sus manos subiendo por mis piernas, pasando de pasada por mis labios, escalando mis costillas y bajando otra vez desde mis pechos me encendía, era perfecto, no quería que terminara nunca.

Sorprendiéndome, me dio un beso encima del corazón, luego su lengua se deslizó hacia mis pezones y disfruté de ese masaje erótico como si fuera a volverse eterno. Empecé a gruñir de placer.

— Puedes morder, no te cortes.— entonces me los pellizcó suavemente con sus dientes, inyectándome puras dosis de placer.

— ¿Te hago daño?

— Para nada, sigue~— y siguió, haciéndome gemir tirando de mí, sintiéndome suya, a su merced, en sus manos.

Nos besamos cuando tuve los pezones como piedras y su mano advirtió peligro navegando hacia la fuente de mi placer. Dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera y ahí terminó, masajeándome la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo.

Lo hacía bien, con suavidad y delicadeza, sin prisa pero constante. Empecé a sentirme húmeda poco después.

— Ahora podrías meter tus dedos…— y sin detenerse, usó la otra mano para adentrar lentamente su dedo índice en mí.

— Wo… estás ardiendo.— me penetró con naturalidad y sumó otro dedo al estar tan dilatada. Me deshice en placer a partir de entonces, fui moviendo mis caderas acorde a su mano para profundizar más y me agarré en las sábanas gozando de un suave e infinito placer que nunca llegué a imaginar.

Me dominó a partir de entonces, me avivó al ritmo de sus manos haciéndome vibrar, sintiendo que estaba de camino al mismísimo paraíso. Si seguía así terminaría dominándome por completo.

Mi barriga dio un vuelco al sentir su cálida lengua sustituyendo sus dedos, sin dejar de penetrarme, revolucionando mi cuerpo por lo que me estaba haciendo, por sentir su boca en mi clítoris.

Desaté mi cuerpo, lo liberé de espasmos, contracciones y movimientos involuntarios, mi cuerpo se hizo suyo y no iba a contenerme.

No hizo falta hablar para que se diera cuenta, aceleró al verme llegar al límite y se lo agradecí. Creí que iba a llegar al ansiado final cuando de repente fue bajando la velocidad.

— Eh~— me quejé por lo cruel que fue.

— Ibas a venirte ¿verdad?

— Sí…

— Genial.— entonces volvió con más fuerzas que antes desordenándome, obligándome a gemir, sobrepasando mis límites y rozando el clímax por muy poco, hasta que volvió a detenerse.

— Anna~— se rió y se encargó de darme el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, posicionándose para hacerse con el punto erógeno de la pared frontal de mi vagina, causándome un cosquilleo indescriptible, casi chillando de placer, llegando incluso a hacerme eyacular.

Perdí varios de mis sentidos por un instante sólo para disfrutar plenamente de esa sensación.

— Me has mojado toda la mano.— dijo medio riendo. Entonces la vi lamiéndosela con una cara extraña.

— No hagas eso…

— Quería probarlo… ¿Quieres?— se acercó y me hice con ella para besarla aguantando todo lo posible esa agradable y cálida sensación que corría libremente por mi cuerpo— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

— No podrías haberlo hecho mejor, te felicito.

— He aprendido de la mejor.

— Te has ganado un masaje.

— ¿Sólo uno?

— Todos los que quieras.— nos hundimos entre profundos y húmedos besos que volvían locas nuestras lenguas, oprimiendo nuestros cuerpos, sintiéndolos más cerca que nunca, como si de esa forma fuéramos a volvernos una.

Iba a recordar ese momento como uno de los mejores de mi vida.

— Vamos, túmbate. Ahora te toca a ti.

— Sí~

No me hizo falta coger mucha crema, con la que tenía de juntar nuestros cuerpos prácticamente era suficiente.

Me arrepentí un poco de haber sido la primera, ahora iba a excitarme con su cuerpo y ya estaba extasiada, aunque ella sería capaz de hacerme volver a volar. Pensándolo bien íbamos a hacer el amor después de eso, las dos juntas, no había éxtasis que pudiera contra ella.

— Ah, espera.

— ¿A dónde vas?— abrí el armario y saqué un pañuelo rojo para vendarle los ojos— Oh… vale.

Me subí a la cama, poniéndome detrás de ella y le privé de su visión.

— ¿Ves algo?

— Nada.— le lamí lentamente su cuello llegando a su oreja y luego la tumbé. Alzó los brazos intentando encontrarme, pero se los cogí llevándoselos por encima de su cabeza y quedándome encima de ella con el único deseo de poseerla.

— ¿Lista?— asintió arqueándose en busca de mi cuerpo.

Por desgracia, escuchamos que se acercaba alguien por el pasillo.

Nos pusimos en alerta y no tardamos en abortar el plan para buscar nuestra ropa, no podían entrar ya que la puerta estaba cerrada pero debíamos estar presentables.

— Princesa Elsa, princesa Anna, se requiere urgentemente de vuestra presencia.

— Ahora salimos, u-un momento. ¿Para qué nos llaman?

— Es confidencial.

— Eso me deja mucho más tranquila…— dijo Anna bromeando. Nos vestimos como pudimos y le lancé el pañuelo que quedó en la cama para que se lo pusiera. Recordé que dejé la lista encima de la mesita de noche y como no estaba, pensé que Anna la habría guardado en su sitio.

Nos arreglamos los pelos entre nosotras delante de la puerta y salimos guiados por un par de guardias.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

— A su despecho, alteza.

— ¿Te has portado mal Elsa?— le di un pellizco para que se comportara, si nos llamaban a las dos tenía que ser algo importante. Supuse que serían buenas noticias, si no fuera así no nos llamarían a las dos.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _qué gracia, ¿en serio gritaste? xD ¡Gracias!  
 **Elsii:** Marc :) Por cierto, a Elsa no le ha hecho mucha ilusión tu nombre haha.  
 **Biaxxx:** Exprimiré cada segundo de mi tiempo libre para escribir, de eso no hay duda. Espero que tengáis listos vuestros corazoncitos para los próximos capítulos :D_

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima ;)_


	25. World's end

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes, las personajas y los personájeros y de Frozen que aparecen, aparecieron y aparecerán en toda clase de sitios, pertenecen a Disney._

 _El capítulo siguiente (XXVI) será el último para el punto de vista de Elsa. :'(_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXV**

* * *

 **~World's end~**

 **[Elsa]**

En la puerta nos esperaban otros dos guardias además de los que nos acompañaban. Se me hizo extraño tanta seguridad.

Empecé a sospechar.

Nos abrieron dejándonos pasar y con la mirada de los seis representantes de Arendelle supe que no era algo bueno. Había otros cuatro guardias dentro, un par a cada lado de la sala, y dos sillas, una a cada extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Q-qué es todo esto?— lo primero que pensé fue que nos habían descubierto, pero calmé mi miedo por lo poco probable que era, además, la primera intuición nunca suele ser la acertada.

— Tomad asiento.— Anna cogió rápidamente mi mano, todos ellos estaban en pie e intimidaban más de lo habitual.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta improvisada reunión?

— No. Obedece.— contestó uno de ellos. La firmeza con la que lo hizo y la puerta cerrándose bruscamente tras nosotras me pusieron nerviosa, pero tenía que mantener la calma, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

— Vamos Anna, todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?— me miró sin terminar de creérselo y solté su mano para tomar asiento con una expresión neutral.

El tesorero se aclaró la voz antes de empezar.

— Empecemos. Iré al grano para llegar al tema principal de esta reunión, si a todos os parece bien claro.— asintieron— Bien. Anna,— se dirigió hacia ella— en los próximos días vendrán vuestros tíos Primrose y Thomas, de Corona. ¿Erais consciente de ello?— me calmó un poco ver que hablábamos de la llegada de éstos.

— S-sí… Elsa me lo había contado.

— Bien. Aquí os dejo la carta que recibimos con su proposición. Tómese el tiempo que necesite para leerla.— intenté adivinar lo que ponía a través de sus ojos, pero sólo conseguí confundirme. ¿Por qué se la daban a ella? ¿Por qué antes que a mí?

— Pero...— terminó— No sé si lo acabo de entender… ¿pone que quieren hacerse cargo de mí?— abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— En efecto, la recibimos poco después del funeral de vuestros padres.— no entendí por qué no me habían dicho nada— Decidimos esperar al ver que la relación entre vosotras renació, y con unos muy buenos resultados, pero queremos que nos des tu opinión antes de proseguir.

— ¿Mi opinión? No quiero irme con ellos, ni siquiera los reconocería. Quiero quedarme aquí, con Elsa.

— ¿Pese al peligro que presentan sus poderes y al incidente que tuviste días atrás y que podría repetirse?

— Sí, claro. Sus poderes no son peligrosos cuando está conmigo.— me alegró escuchar eso, todo seguiría como siempre.

— Bien. Señor Danclaw, prosiga.

— Tal y como nos ordenaron vuestros padres, somos los máximos encargados de cuidaros así como educaros y formaros, por lo que os hemos estado observando de cerca estos días y tengo que felicitaros por lo bien que os estáis llevando,— al parecer me preocupé por nada— pero…— o tal vez no— Hemos notado algún que otro comportamiento extraño entre vosotras y nos gustaría que nos lo aclararais.— con un gesto, hizo que los dos guardias se pusieran detrás de mí— Elsa.

— Princesa Elsa.— remarqué, parecían haber perdido los modales.

— Princesa Elsa. ¿Podrías decirnos ante todos qué hiciste o hicisteis cuando las dos volvieron de ese baño en el mar?— no podía estar pasando esto, ¿qué de cerca nos estaban vigilando?

— Por supuesto. Al llegar, nos dimos un baño para quitarnos la sal, ella antes que yo, y luego, tras el agotador día que tuvimos, decidimos descansar en nuestras respectivas camas hasta el anochecer. Subimos al comedor de arriba para cenar. ¿A qué se debe esta impertinente pregunta si puede saberse?— me ignoró completamente y continuó.

— Ayer encontramos este par de dibujos en este mismo despacho.— los dejaron caer en la mesa e intenté levantarme indignada, pero los guardias me sentaron de nuevo.

— Estaban en mi cajón privado, no tenéis derecho alguno para abrirlo, ¿qué os habéis creído?— mis manos empezaron a temblar, estaban sospechando de nosotras.

— ¿Podría limitarse a explicar por qué aparece su hermana desnuda?

— ¡Es arte! El cuerpo de una mujer es lo más hermoso que jamás ha creado la naturaleza, tan sólo usé el modelo más cercano que tenía y por supuesto no fue un retrato real. Esto es indignante, ¿cómo osáis denigrarnos de tal forma?— me estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos, no parecían tener en cuenta mis palabras.

— Arte… Arte señores, ¿de qué preocuparos? ¡es arte!— dijo con ironía para todos, entre falsas risas— ¿Es esto arte también para usted? O quizás debería llamarlo de otra forma.— puso nuestra lista de deseos con un golpe en la mesa que nos asustó a las dos.

— ¿Cómo…-— hice un repaso mental de cuándo podrían haberse hecha con ella y recordé que lo dejé encima de la mesita de noche antes de irnos a desayunar. Yo tuve la culpa de todo esto y un frío cristalizado corrió por mis nervios.

— Y todo esto por no hablar de los escandalosos gritos de hace escasos momentos, ¿interrumpimos algo quizás? ¡Incesto señores! Estamos ante un grave caso de incesto que debemos detener cuanto antes.— mi cerebro cortocircuitó.

— ¡E-eso no es nuestro!— dijo Anna alzando la voz, en un pésimo intento por defendernos.

— ¡Ha! ¿A caso no es esta vuestra letra?— me puse a pensar rápidamente una forma de arreglar la situación.

— ¡Ah!— levanté la cabeza instintivamente al escuchar el grito de Anna. Le había quitado el pañuelo de golpe.

— ¿Hacen falta más pruebas señores?— los lamentables murmuros terminaron de quebrarme, no teníamos excusa, no teníamos escapatoria. El frío fluyó por mi interior así como mis ojos se cubrieron de rabia. No podía haber durado tan poco, no podían habernos cazado tan rápidamente, no podía estar perdiéndola en ese instante.

— Princesa Anna, princesa Elsa, confesad, tendremos compasión si lo hacéis.— dijo el encargado de los tratados con otros reinos. No me sentí capaz de abrir la boca, el miedo de perderla me estaba consumiendo.

— Vale… Está bien… Nos enrollamos y hemos hecho algunas cosas de la lista,— dos de ellos se sorprendieron— pero no es algo malo, lo hacemos porque nos queremos y no hacemos daño a nadie. Ella necesitaba su amor para controlar sus poderes.

— ¡Ha! Amor dice… ¿qué sabrás tú del amor si aún eres una cría? El amor no es más que un engaño, no existe, es una mera ilusión en la que os hacen creer, sólo los besugos creen en eso.— mi brazo derecho se cubrió de hielo para romperle los dientes a ese desdichado tesorero, pero pude contenerme por muy poco— Supongo que no hay más que hablar. ¿Votos a favor para acabar con este problema de raíz?

— No dejaré que el reino termine en la desgracia por un par de niñas.— dijo el capitán de la milicia. Los seis levantaron su mano.

— ¿Q-qué vais a hacer?

— Decidido entonces, delegaremos la responsabilidad de Anna a los reyes de Corona.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!— gritó Anna escandalizada. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que perdiera la oportunidad. Me levanté apartando a los guardias con un golpe de frío.

— Si tiene que irse me iré con ella.

— Tú vas a quedarte aquí, tendrás que reinar.

— ¡Rechazo en reino entonces! ¡Deportadnos si queréis! Pero no pienso separarme de ella.— el borde de la mesa se cubrió de escarcha al golpear mis manos sobre ella.

— Lo siento mucho, pero nos interesa que reines para la prosperidad de Arendelle, así que tú te vas a quedar aquí quieras o no. Y si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas.— no pude aguantar más, le lancé un rayo de hielo envistiéndolo a él y al coordinante de ciudadanía contra la pared.

— ¡Guardias!— gritó uno de ellos. Los cuatro vinieron a por mí, acorralándome en un rincón contra el armario.

— ¡Elsa cálmate!— la voz de Anna enfocó mi vista en ella, intentó ir a por mí pero la detuvieron y los guardias aprovecharon para cogerme.

— Te llevaremos al calabozo si no colaboras. Ríndete o será peor.

— ¡Ningún calabozo podrá detenerme!— me envolví en frío centrándome en mí misma y creé un aro de pinchos a mi alrededor para deshacerme de los guardias.

— ¡El-

Conseguí empujarlos apartándolos de mí sin hacerles daño gracias a sus armaduras, pero lo que no sabía era que Anna se había escabullido de ese hombre y estaba cerca de mí, demasiado.

— -sa…— deshice el hielo una décima de segundo después de darme cuenta. Dos de esos pinchos se clavaron profundamente a la altura de su pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tiñendo de rojo su vestido.

— **¡ANNA!** — la mecí en mi pecho y poco después, cayó inconsciente.

— Dios mío, ¡traed un médico…! ¡Rápido!— perdí el oído en aquél momento, el tacto se me hizo superficial y mi vista se redujo a ella. Entré en pánico viendo la sangre que estaba perdiendo, sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin saber cómo, la apartaron de mis brazos y se la llevaron rápidamente. Me quedé viendo mis manos rojas tiritar, gritándome a mí misma que yo era la culpable de eso.

A partir de entonces no supe qué estaba pasando, me sentía consciente en tercera persona, viéndome a mí misma siendo arrastrada por los guardias entre las paredes de los pasillos, llevándome por las cárceles del calabozo y finalmente, siendo encerrada, atada de manos con una cadena.

En mi interior sentía un frío que me hacía arder la cabeza con un punzante e intenso dolor. Caí al suelo rendida con una ráfaga de imágenes de Anna pasando fugaces, como si fueran cuchillas desangrándome mi corazón, y entonces perdí la consciencia.

 _-...-...-..._

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, apenas me podía mover recordando lo ocurrido y mi frente anunciaba fiebre. Sentí mi cuerpo bajo cero, los patrones habían vuelto en mi piel y mi alma quedó partida en dos. Hice un tremendo esfuerzo por levantarme, queriendo pensar que esto aún no había terminado.

Atardecía.

— G...Guardias... ¡Guardias! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? **¡Guardias!** — pero nada, me abandonaron ahí sin más. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde, habían pasado unas horas. El odio hacia mis poderes corrió por mis venas con densidad, todo esto pasó por culpa de estos y yo no los pedí al nacer.

Me dejé caer en el suelo llorando cristales, concentrando mis poderes en mis manos para intentar romper con mis cadenas. Grité con fuerzas dejando que el hielo se expandiera sin control, cubriendo la habitación de un grueso hielo y finalmente, liberándome haciendo pedazos la cerradura que me ataba.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta me di cuenta que el grueso hielo que creé me impedía salir de allí. Me había creado mi propia cárcel.

— ¡Mierda!— golpearlo no sirvió de nada, y no quedaba nada de amor dentro de mí que me permitiera descongelarlo.

Odié mis poderes con todas mis fuerzas, quise deshacerme de ellos de una vez por todas y me concentré pidiendo a los dioses que cumpliera mi deseo, tratando de sacar todo el frío de mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, y deseé con todo mi ser que desaparecieran mis poderes. Lo único que conseguí fue una gélida sensación en mi pecho, pero entonces vi una luz saliendo de mí.

Seguí entre llantos, dejándome llevar por esa sensación, viendo como esa luz se concentraba en un punto para finalmente, convertirse en una pequeña mariposa de cristal rodeada por un aura mágica. El calor corrió desde mis pies hacia mi cabeza, el hielo de la habitación fue absorbido por esa mariposa y me quedé pasmada viendo cómo salía inocentemente hacia fuera por los barrotes.

Era cálida en mi interior, mi piel dejó de ser tan pálida y ya no había frío que me dominara. Ya no volvería a hacer daño a nadie.

Traté de salir de ahí con prisas y abrí la puerta al haberse roto por el hielo de antes. Salí de ahí corriendo, sin saber por donde ir hasta que llegué a un camino sin salida. Di media vuelta y corrí como nunca antes para ir a por ella.

— ¡Anna!— subí las escaleras de caracol hasta que escuché una voz familiar.— ¿Kristoff?

— ¡¿Elsa?!— al terminar de subir me encontré con una puerta de barrotes, un guardia en cada lado y Kristoff intentando entrar.

— ¡Abrid la puerta ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!

— No podemos, tus poderes-

— ¡He perdido mis poderes! ¡Abrid!— mi determinación les hizo hacerlo y salí.

— Vamos, Anna quiere verte.

— ¿¡Cómo está!?— salimos corriendo hacia la enfermería.

— Le han hecho un apaño pero… La herida perforó su pulmón y los médicos dicen que no pueden hacer nada por ella, que en unas horas…

— No… no no no… ¿seguro que no se puede hacer nada?

— No lo sé, acabo de llegar. Vi que empezó una tormenta de nieve y vine a toda prisa.

— ¿Te han dicho algo más?

— Sí, su fiebre le ha bajado un poco, pero aún así…— seguimos corriendo con todas nuestras fuerzas sin decir más hasta que llegamos— Es aquí.

— ¡Anna!— abrí la puerta de un golpe y la vi recostada en la cama, con una cara triste y derrotada, entre unas sábanas enrojecidas.

— Elsa…— me acerqué a ella con una cascada de lágrimas y la besé— Au… para…— tenía que ir con más cuidado.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho Anna, n-no quise…

— ¿D-desde cuando eres rubia?— preguntó cambiándome de tema, doliéndose con cada palabra.

— ¿Qué?— mirándome el pelo, vi que se había vuelto dorado— No me había dado cuenta. He perdido mis poderes Anna, ya no volveré a hacerte daño nunca más.

— Jo… Eso significa que… no podremos volver a… ¿jugar con hielo otra vez?

— P-pero podremos salir este invierno a jugar con la nieve ¿qué dices eh? Haremos muñecos de nieve, guerra de bolas…

— Me encantaría…— sus ojos se cristalizaron con sus lágrimas.

— No me dejes sola Anna, por favor…

— Siempre estaremos juntas, ¿recuerdas? Justo aquí— puso su mano tambaleante encima de mi corazón.

— Anna… no…— le cogí su mano y me puse a llorar en ella, no podía irse tan pronto.

— ¿Por qué lloras…? Lo hemos pasado bien… estos días, eso es lo importante.

— Pero…

— Lo sé… Tendrás que se fuerte ¿me oyes?

— No me digas eso… Vas a ponerte bien ¿me oyes? Aunque tengamos que vender el castillo para encontrar un buen médico. Tenemos muchas cosas que tachar de la lista aún…

— ¿Me… prometes una cosa?

— Claro, lo que sea.

— Encuentra a alguien para… completarla. Sé feliz por mí ¿vale?

— No puedo prometerte eso… Anna…— le di un beso con mucho cuidado para no olvidar jamás sus labios— Nunca llegaré a amar tanto a alguien como te he amado a ti, mi pequeña princesa…

— Estás… guapa, con ese pelo.— sus ojos sonrieron pese a estar llenos de dolor— K-Kristoff… ¿cuidarás de ella, por mí?

— Por supuesto, no permitiré que le pase nada.

— Gracias…— llorar le era imposible por sus críticas condiciones, pero podía sentir su dolor como si fuera el mío. La fuerza que tenía para poder sobrellevar la situación era sobrehumana, yo en sus zapatos ya habría desesperado— Elsa…

— Sí, dime cariño…

— Cuéntame algo feliz…— ¿cómo iba a sacarle una sonrisa en esa situación? Lo único alegre que corría por mi mente eran sus recuerdos.

— Oh, ya sé. Kristoff, ¿puedes ir a buscar los dibujos que hay en nuestra habitación? Están en los dos últimos cajones.

— Voy…— Anna esbozó media sonrisa con la idea.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un repaso a estos últimos días?

— Sí… Sobretodo… los últimos.

— Muy bien.— con mis manos ocupadas incubando las suyas, le di un beso bajo sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas.

— Hm~— me pidió con la mirada que siguiera hacia sus labios y así lo hice. Traté de darle todo mi amor como si de esa forma fuera a curarse de alguna forma.

— Ya estoy aquí. Creo que no me he dejado ninguno.

— Gracias… Vamos a ver, primero vamos a ordenarlos por fecha…— saqué optimismo de dónde no tenía para hacer sus últimas horas de vida un poco más felices. Kristoff ayudó mucho también, nos pusimos a comentar lo que ocurrió esos días y lo maravilloso que fueron todos, sobre todo los últimos.

Se me hacía imposible sonreír sin que mis lágrimas se desbordaran al saber que esos días no se volverían a repetir. Pasamos una buena hora entre una falsa alegría que sirvió para sacarle varias sonrisas invaluables.

— Sois maravillosos…— empezó— Eres en gran tipo Kristoff… gracias por salvarnos la vida… y todo lo que has hecho por nosotras.— sus palabras estaban cargadas de tristeza— Elsa… Te quiero muchísimo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… No te culpes por esto ¿vale? … Quiero que sepas que… merece la pena morir por haber pasado estos días a tu lado.— por poco se quiebra mi corazón— Sé fuerte ¿vale?

— No amaré a nadie tanto como a te he amado a ti. Nunca te olvidaré, te lo prometo.— nuestra historia estaba llegando a su fin, ya no habrían más despertares a su lado, ni más suaves caricias, ni más cenas a la luz de la luna.

Nos quedamos con ella todo el tiempo que pudimos hasta que su fiebre empeoró y sus dolores la hicieron delirar. Pese a los medicamentos y los fuertes calmantes se retorcía en dolor. Llegó a imaginar a nuestros padres, rogándoles que les dejara vivir unos días más conmigo. Fue tremendamente duro.

Quise quedarme con ella hasta el final, pero los médicos negaron y nos obligaron a abandonar la habitación. Querían terminar con su dolor, era lo mejor.

— Te amo Anna, siempre te amaré.— y así, cerraron la puerta perdiéndola de vista, para siempre.

* * *

 ** _Elsii:_** _estabas en lo cierto, pero apuesto a que no esperabas que ocurriera esto :) PD. no tengo twitter.  
 **Mandy:** pues espero que no lo hayas pasado muy mal con éste capítulo :P  
_

 _¡OMG! ¿¡Y ahora qué!? (T.T x 100) tengo que admitir que he llorado bastante escribiendo este cap *-*  
Nos vemos en el próximo cap :D_


	26. Adiós

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXVI**

* * *

 **~Adiós~**

 **[Elsa]**

Perdí lo que más quería en este mundo. Sin la mitad de mi corazón me sentía inútil, rota, sola.

Me quedé delante con el alma en el suelo de esa puerta hasta que Kristoff me puso la mano en el hombro. En su otra mano sujetaba nuestros dibujos.

— Lo siento Elsa. A veces las cosas simplemente pasan.— odié que hubiera sido mi culpa, que hubiera acabado con su vida a sus quince años. Preferí haber muerto yo antes que ella, preferí que nunca hubiera abierto la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?— había perdido la motivación para vivir, ya no había motivo alguno para seguir adelante y ahora sólo lo tenía a él.

— Sé fuerte ¿recuerdas? Ella quiere que luches para seguir tu camino, que no te rindas.

— ¿Sabes lo duro que es esto para mí? No volveré a…— ni siquiera pude terminar la frase sin ponerme a llorar.

— Ven aquí.— me rodeó entre sus brazos dándome consuelo— Mi familia dice que siempre que ocurre algo malo es por un buen motivo, y que por muy grave que sea, tiene un lado positivo.

— ¿Qué lado positivo tiene esto…?— me separé de él sin entender.

— Quizás no lo veas ahora, pero mira, te has deshecho de tus poderes, podrás vivir como una chica normal a partir de ahora.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve si no puedo vivir con ella?

— Hm… Vamos. No conseguiremos nada estando aquí.— me cogió del brazo y me negué.

— ¿A dónde?— ni siquiera tenía ganas de moverme, ya nada valía la pena.

— ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por cambiarte de ropa?— aún la llevaba con sangre— Tienes que seguir adelante, es lo que Anna quería.

— Sí…— mis recuerdos me torturaron mientras fuimos hacia la habitación, pero me masacraron cuando entramos. Demasiados buenos momentos que no volverían jamás— Espera fuera.

No dejaría que nadie más volvería a verme desnuda, tan sólo ella podía.

Me cambié de ropa y me lavé las manos. Entonces me di cuenta de que allí me iba a ser imposible dormir, y más que dormir, me iba a ser imposible vivir. No iba a reinar Arendelle por mucho que me obligaran, sería incapaz de hacerlo después de esto. Tenía que empezar una nueva vida, lejos de aquí, en las altas montañas.

Una idea se me cruzó por la mente. Abrí la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

— Kristoff. ¿Sabes ese lugar donde nos quedamos dormidas en la montaña, del dibujo?

— Sí, claro…

— ¿Crees que podría dormir allí? Aquí me va a ser imposible.

— Es una buena zona, no hay animales peligrosos, pero necesitaríamos comida y mantas para dormir.

— Por eso no te preocupes, lo pediremos.— abrí el último cajón para hacerme con la muñeca de Anna, iba a necesitarla más que nunca.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?

— Es el único sitio donde podré descansar.— salimos hacia la cocina, que parecía ajetreada, y en un momento nos preparó cuatro cosas para la cena y el desayuno. Entonces fuimos a recursos y nos ofrecieron una tienda de acampada completa. La aceptamos ya que Kristoff sabía montarla y nos largamos de allí, con mi caballo Citlab y su reno Sven.

Les dije a los guardias que íbamos a acampar en el lugar más precioso del reino. No quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el castillo. Vi que había llegado el barco de nuestros tíos y lo ignoré por completo, nadie podría consolarme ahora.

Subimos por la montaña con las estrellas durmiendo detrás de las nubes. Por primera vez, sentí el frío como algo molesto, algo que podría llegar a doler.

Intenté pensarlo por el camino, pero no se me ocurrió nada que consiguiera hacer de mi vida algo feliz sin ella a mi lado. Viviría con una profunda herida en mi corazón que nada ni nadie podría curar. Ella era todo lo que podía desear y el cruel destino me la arrebató.

Al llegar nos instalamos y con la tienda montada, Kristoff fue a por unos troncos de leña para encender fuego.

Cogí la muñeca y me senté en en el césped, como si ella aún estuviera allí, frente a la devastadora oscuridad del cielo y el mar.

— Anna… No es un picnic pero vamos a dormir aquí, las dos juntas… Siento no haber podido cumplir tu lista.— me estaba hartando de llorar, me dolían los ojos y debía de tenerlos más enrojecidos e hinchados que nunca.

Me hizo mucha rabia no poder volver a hablar con ella nunca más, quisiera contarle tantas cosas… Ni siquiera le dije que mis poderes se encerraban en una mariposa de cristal, o que me salvó la vida al entrar con su amor en mi habitación. Quisiera agradecerle por tanto…

Luego él encendió una fogata al volver y nos pusimos a cenar. Pese no haber comido nada desde el desayuno, no tenía apetito pero me obligó a comer.

Estaba agotada mentalmente, no podía con mi alma y nada más terminar entré en la tienda con la muñeca para intentar desconectar.

Fue imposible.

Los llantos volvían una y otra vez, no podía olvidar a Anna y cada vez que la tenía en mente se me hacía más difícil dormir. Lo pasé realmente mal, pero eso ni se acercaba al dolor que tuvo que sentir ella. Kristoff se quedó todo ese rato fuera.

Al final, tras unas horas, conseguí conciliar el sueño. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que al despertar apareciera ante mis ojos aunque sabía que era imposible.

 _Zz... z..._

* * *

 **[Unas horas antes]** _  
_ **[Anna]**

Desperté con un desgarrador dolor físico que nunca llegué a imaginar, mi cabeza bombeaba en fiebre y mi boca me sabía a sangre. Milésimas después recordé lo ocurrido, me aceleré y empecé a hiperventilar doliéndome a cada respiración como si tuviera agujas en mis pulmones.

— Aah…— quejarme era incluso peor, por un momento creí que me estaba muriendo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— giré la cabeza sufriendo por el simple hecho de mover mi cabeza para ver a un médico.

— Mal…— no me atreví a decir nada más por el dolor que me causarían esas palabras.

— Del uno al diez, ¿cómo clasificarías tu dolor?

— Mil…

— Hemos hecho lo posible para salvarte pero has perdido mucha sangre y la herida de tu pulmón es crítica. Acabamos de darte un calmante bastante fuerte para el dolor, así que tendrás que esperar unas horas antes de la siguiente dosis.— no me creí capaz de aguantar ni un minuto más.

— Aah…— me ladeé para buscarla en la habitación, pero no había más que una enfermera— Elsa…

— Tu hermana está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por ella.— quería que viniera, que estuviera conmigo. No me atreví a decir más, cerré mis ojos y traté de respirar pausadamente para evitar el dolor.

Repasé lo que había dicho pese al horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Tenía una herida crítica en el pulmón, ¿significaba eso que iba a morir?

Quise creer que no, quise no pensar en eso pero terminé cayendo, dándome cuenta de que no iba a salir de esta. Me preparé mentalmente para hacer la pregunta.

— V-voy a… ¿morir?

— Aún es pronto para responder a eso, pero si no hay una mejora significativa en las próximas horas…— fue una pésima forma de decir que sí.

Me agarré a las sábanas para canalizar el sufrimiento de alguna forma y pensé en Elsa. No iba a poder vivir sin mí, ¿qué pasaría con ella? Me preocupaba mucho y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Supuse que se habría rendido al ver que nevaba con fuerza.

Intenté hacer un esfuerzo por recuperarme, luchar internamente por curarme a mí misma. Era una enorme estupidez, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Me forcé y esforcé en ponerme bien, pensando que el dolor se iría poco a poco, creyéndome incluso que lo hacía.

Me desmayé pasado un rato sin saber por qué, quizás por forzar mi mente, quizás porque faltaba poco para el fin, no lo sé, pero mi cabeza parecía haber bajado de temperatura. Me dieron de beber algo que sabía muy mal y tosí creyendo que me saldría el pulmón del pecho. Era horrible, ni siquiera podía llorar de las punzadas que eso me provocaría.

— Elsa…— la necesitaba.

— Tu hermana está bien…

— ¿Dónde…?

— Estará en su habitación, no te preocupes.— ¿cómo no me iba a preocupar? Ya me parecía extraño que no se hubiera congelado el castillo. Ojalá pudiera levantarme para ir allí y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía.

Traté de seguir calmando mi cuerpo, dándole oxígeno en sus medidas, soportando el dolor con la esperanza de poder curarme e ir a por ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, el tiempo parecía deformarse a ratos, pero entonces apareció Kristoff en la habitación.

— Dios mío Anna…— se arrodilló rápidamente a mi lado— No puede ser…

— Hey…— mi vista se distorsionó por las lágrimas.

— No… ¿Cómo estás…?— decidí no responder a eso— No sabes cuánto duele verte así. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

— Elsa… tráela…

— Me han dicho que la han encerrado en el calabozo.— odié que me hubieran engañado— Pero voy a traerla, no te preocupes. Aguanta ¿de acuerdo? Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Y esperé. Me pareció una eternidad pero al cabo de unos minutos escuché su voz y apareció abriendo la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Anna!

— Elsa…— se acercó a mí rápidamente y me besó, haciéndome acelerar mi cuerpo, doliéndolo— Au… para…

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho Anna…— creí que me engañaban mis ojos, pero sus pelos se habían vuelto dorados.

— ¿D-desde cuando eres rubia?— me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿Qué?— se los miró sorprendida— No me había dado cuenta. He perdido mis poderes Anna, ya no volveré a hacerte daño nunca más.— me alegré por ello, sabía lo mucho que le llegaron a molestar.

Quise hacerle creer que saldría de esta para calmarla, aunque estaba más que claro que no.

— Jo… Eso significa que… no podremos volver a… ¿jugar con ellos otra vez?

— P-pero podremos salir este invierno a jugar con la nieve ¿qué dices eh? Haremos muñecos de nieve, guerra de bolas…

— Me encantaría…— sería tan feliz con una tontería así…

— No me dejes sola Anna, por favor…

— Siempre estaremos juntas, ¿recuerdas? Justo aquí— le puse mi mano encima de su corazón, no iba a dejarla sola pasara lo que pasara, aunque estuviera al otro lado.

— Anna… no…

— ¿Por qué lloras…? Lo hemos pasado bien… estos días, eso es lo importante.

— Pero…

— Lo sé… Tendrás que se fuerte ¿me oyes? — si tenía que irme, quería asegurarme de que ella estaría bien.

— No me digas eso… Vas a ponerte bien ¿me oyes? Aunque tengamos que vender el castillo para encontrar un buen médico. Tenemos muchas cosas que tachar de la lista aún…— yo ya no podría hacerlo, cada vez me sentía peor, pero ella sí.

— ¿Me… prometes una cosa?

— Cualquier cosa…

— Encuentra a alguien para… completarla. Sé feliz por mí ¿vale?

— No puedo prometerte eso… Anna…— me dio un beso ahora con más cuidado— Nunca llegaré a amar tanto a alguien como te he amado a ti, mi pequeña princesa…

— Estás… guapa, con ese pelo.— era transparente como el agua, sabía que mis halagos le llegaban al corazón— K-Kristoff… ¿cuidarás de ella, por mí?

— Por supuesto, no permitiré que le pase nada.

— Gracias… Elsa…

— Sí, dime cariño…— quería que al menos en el tiempo que nos quedaba juntas pensáramos en cosas alegres.

— Cuéntame algo feliz…

— Oh, ya sé. Kristoff, ¿puedes ir a buscar los dibujos que hay en nuestra habitación? Están en los dos últimos cajones.

— Voy…— acertó con esa idea.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un repaso a estos últimos días?

— Sí… Sobretodo… los últimos.

— Muy bien.— usó sus labios para secarme las lágrimas.

— Hm~— quise que probar el sabor de sus labios una vez más y no nos despegamos hasta que Kristoff volvió.

— Ya estoy aquí. Creo que no me he dejado ninguno.

— Gracias… Vamos a ver, primero vamos a ordenarlos por fecha…— me alegré de que ver a los dos juntos luchando juntos por hacerme sonreír.

Pasamos un buen y alegre reato que me alivió un poco el dolor, pero siguió empeorando exponencialmente y pese al calmante que volvieron a darme, sentía que me iba a desgarrar por dentro. Tenía que despedirme de ellos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Sois maravillosos…— cogí fuerzas para poder hablar— Eres en gran tipo Kristoff… gracias por salvarnos la vida…— me fastidió no poder decir más, tenía tanto que hablar…— Elsa… Te quiero muchísimo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… No te culpes por esto ¿vale? … Quiero que sepas que… merece la pena morir por pasar estos días a tu lado. Sé fuerte ¿vale?

— No amaré a nadie tanto como a te he amado a ti. Nunca te olvidaré.— con escuchar eso fue suficiente.

Se quedaron conmigo para apoyarme y darme ánimo, pero empecé a rendirme y a dejarme caer en el pozo oscuro que marcaba mi destino. El dolor se volvió insoportable y perdí la cabeza en varios momentos.

La miré a los ojos un último momento antes de quedarme inconsciente.

… … …

Cuando desperté no estaba mejor que antes, ellos ya no estaban y apenas me quedaba fuerza para moverme. Estaba rodeada de médicos que parecían discutir pero no entendía qué decían. Mis sentidos se estaban adormilando.

No sé muy bien lo que pasó entonces, pero cerré los ojos sintiendo una espiral en mi interior que me colapsaba y todo se volvió oscuro.

Entonces me di cuenta de que _la vida es demasiado corta_.

Sentí una intensa y extraña sensación en mi cuerpo hasta que al fin, el dolor desapareció~

* * *

 _ **Mandy:** ¡¿Y crees que yo sí quiero este final?! :'(  
 **Elsii:** Me pasé de cruel, suele pasarme._


	27. Elsanna

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney y espero que siempre siga así, lo hacen maravillosamente bien. ¿Alguien sabe algo de la trama de Frozen 2?_

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN** **_Os obligo a escuchar la canción "Te haré un muñeco de nieve" (primer resultado en Google, segundo en Youtube. 0:48 segundos) antes de empezar a leer. Os pongo la letra aquí abajo por si no podéis ver el vídeo._**

 _Te haré un muñeco de nieve~  
e iremos juntas, a jugar...  
Nunca me separaré de ti, el frío que hubo en mí, no volverááá~  
No quise hacerte daño, y ahora no estás, Anna perdonamééé~  
Te haré un muñeco de nieve..._

 _Es una canción perfecta para el fic. Dicho esto, empecemos.  
Aún no entiendo cómo no os diste cuenta de quiénes eran los tíos de Elsa y Anna... en fin._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXVII**

* * *

 **~Elsanna~**

Y el dolor desapareció. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien, estaba más cómoda que en una nube de algodón, con el cuerpo descansado como si hubiera dormido en el mismísimo cielo y relajada como si Elsa me hubiera dado un masaje.

— Creo que se está despertando.— escuché la voz de un hombre, no estaba sola. Lo ignoré sin querer levantarme, se estaba demasiado bien ahí.

— Pequeña~ Buenos días.— la voz de una mujer. Abrí ligeramente los ojos intrigada para ver quiénes eran. Un chico alto y apuesto, con barba y ojos castaños. A su derecha, una hermosa chica de pelo corto y oscuro también, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro y unos preciosos ojos verdes. ¿Eran ellos dioses? ¿Ángeles quizás?

— ¿Estoy muerta?

— No, por supuesto que no.— respondió la chica— estás más viva que nunca.— no me lo creí hasta que tuve consciencia del entorno y vi que seguía en esa horrible habitación, ahora de noche— Me llamo Rapunzel, y este de aquí es mi esposo Eugene. Te he sanado con mis curativos y la verdad es que ha ido por los pelos.

— Muy por los pelos, suerte que llegamos pronto que si no…— no lo entendía o más bien, no me lo podía creer, tenía que ser un sueño.

— Entonces… ¿estoy viva?

— Y coleando.— dijo Eugene. Me miré las manos sin terminar de creerlo.

— Sí cielo, me alegro de que estés bien.

— ¡E-estoy viva!— la habitación se llenó de color cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba, mi corazón se puso a correr y me destapé comprobando que realmente estaba bien— ¿Dónde está Elsa?— me levanté de golpe esperando una respuesta delante de ellos.

— Pues no lo sé, no la hemos visto aún, quizás esté con mis padres.

— ¡Gracias!— iba a salir de allí pero frené en seco y le di una abrazo para agradecérselo, me había salvado la vida. Entonces salí corriendo a toda prisa, con más energías que nunca, retumbando los pasillos con mis gritos— ¡ELSA! ¡ESTOY VIVA!— ignoré cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, corrí y corrí gritando su nombre hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

No la vi, pero me fijé en que nuestro último cajón estaba abierto y al fijarme me di cuenta de que mi muñeca no estaba. Tenía que habérsela llevado.

— ¿Dónde te has metido?— dije para mí misma.

Entonces aparecieron ellos dos recuperando el aliento, no me percaté de que me estaban siguiendo.

— Por poco te perdemos…

— Tengo que ir a buscar a Elsa, creo que se ha ido.— fui a salir pero Rapunzel me paró los pies.

— Genial, pero ¿qué tal si te cambias primero?— tenía razón, tenía unas pintas espantosas con esa bata ensangrentada. Me desnudé rápidamente buscando algún vestido que ponerme— Tú no mires canalla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Me salté el paso de ponerme ropa interior para ir más rápido y salí de allí corriendo ahora con zapatos, gritando su nombre por las salas y escaleras. Me encontré a los tíos pero ellos tampoco sabían dónde estaba Elsa, así que seguí hacia la puerta del castillo.

Si había salido de entre estas murallas, los guardias de la puerta tenían que saberlo.

— Elsa, ¿¡dónde está!?

— H-ha salido con un chico rubio hacia a eso de las diez hacia…

— ¡¿Dónde?!

— Dijo que al lugar más precioso del reino.— respondió el otro.

Ese lugar sólo podía ser uno. Fui corriendo a buscar mi caballo y me monté como si fuera una carrera a contrarreloj.

Me importó bien poco salir a plena noche del castillo, ese lugar estaba relativamente cerca y ningún lobo podría con mis ganas de estar con ella, me sentía capaz de acabar con una manada con propios mis puños.

— ¡Elsa!— vi un hilo de humo que se perdía hacia la luna en nuestro lugar, tenía que estar allí— ¡Más rápido Kjekk!

Al poco de llegar, Sven se puso en mi camino dando saltos de alegría y obligándome a parar. Después vi a Kristoff corriendo como loco.

— ¡Anna!— bajé del caballo y se lanzó hacia mí para abrazarme, casi tirándome al suelo— Dime que no estoy soñando.

— No estás soñando. ¿Y Elsa?

— ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿C-cómo…?

— ¿¡Y Elsa!?

— E-está durmiendo en la tienda. ¡Estás viva!

— Sí, llegó mi prima, que al parecer tiene poderes de curar a la gente y me salvó la vida. Ya te contaré.— subí al caballo para ir a por ella.

— P-p-pero…— lo dejé ahí tratando de procesar la información. Fui lo más rápido que pude riéndome sola como una tonta por la sorpresa que le iba a dar.

Salté del caballo aún en marcha cuando vi la tienda y me paré un momento delante de ella para prepararme. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y estaba estúpidamente nerviosa.

Entré poco a poco y la vi de lado abrazada a mi muñeca, con pequeños y brillantes diamantes en sus ojos, durmiendo con su pelo rubio suelto en la parte izquierda de la tienda.

Le quité la muñeca de las manos y me tumbé delante de ella para besarla. Apretó los labios molestándose. Luego le lamí la mejilla y se frotó con su mano.

— Elsa…— me puse a despertarla a besos con su rostro entre mis manos.

— Hm~

— Mi reina~— sus labios despertaron y cuando lo hicieron sus ojos soltó un chillido asustada— Oye, que casi me dejas sorda.

— ¿A-A-A-Ann…a?— se incorporó asustada sin saber bien si abrazarme o salir corriendo.

— No soy ningún fantasma, no te preocupes.

— P-p-pero…— se frotó los ojos sorprendida.

— Al parecer nuestra prima tiene poderes que curan a la gente y… me ha dejado como nueva.— le di un beso y al momento me abrazó con fuerza. Entonces rompió a llorar desesperadamente como una niña pequeña— No llores venga… Ya pasó.

— ¿Esto es real?— dijo entre lloriqueos.

— Tanto como nuestro amor.— casi no podía respirar de lo fuerte que me abrazaba.

— ¿No estoy soñando?

— No, ¿podrías dejar de asfixiarme?— se rió, me miró de pies a cabeza con sus llorosos zafiros y me tocó el pecho.

— Estás bien… ¿no tienes ninguna herida? ¿no te duele nada?

— Estoy mejor que nunca, con una niña llorica de cinco años.— reía entre llantos de alegría, no se lo podía creer.

— Tu pelo… se ha vuelto castaño del todo.

— Anda, eso no lo sabía. Qué bien, ya no me mirarán raro por la calle.— se me echó encima abrazándome con fuerza y dejé caer mi cuerpo quedándonos tumbadas.

— No vuelvas a dejarme sola…

— No lo haré.

— Ha sido horrible Anna, lo he pasado fatal.

— Lo sé, yo también. Deja de llorar.

— Lo siento… No volveré a hacerte daño jamás, te lo prometo.

— Sé que nunca me harías daño. Pero si sigues así me vas a ahogar.

— Perdona…— se separó un poco de mí y nos sentamos, secándose sus lágrimas de felicidad con una sonrisa. Luego volvió a reír y me contagió.

Nos reímos bajo esa tela que embellecía la luz de la luna, su rostro quedaba suavemente iluminado y le acaricié su mejilla antes de darle un beso.

— ¿Por qué habéis venido hasta aquí?

— Teníamos un picnic pendiente ¿no?— tachó otra cosa de la lista y volví a besarla desafiando el frío de la noche— ¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿No es ningún sueño?

— ¿Te parece esto un sueño?— me senté encima de ella y la devoré apasionadamente.

— Sí…— cuando sus manos pasaron por mi cintura acariciando mi cuerpo, echó en falta algo— ¿Llevas ropa interior?

— No. Es que salí con un poco de prisa.— sus ojos se encendieron de repente y me acarició el muslo subiéndome el vestido— O-oye que Kristoff está ahí fuera.

— Sí, os estoy escuchando.— dijo, bajándome rápidamente.

— Es verdad… mejor salgamos.

— Espera.— le di un último beso que se alargó y calmó nuestros corazones— Vale, ya.

— Uno más.— me devoró perdiéndonos en nuestras bocas, acalorándonos con besos envenenados de amor.

Cuando al fin salimos lo vimos sentado frente a las brasas, avivando el fuego. Elsa se pegó a mi brazo como si al soltarme fuera a caerme por el barranco.

— Menos mal que has vuelto, no sabes lo pesada que es tu hermana.— dijo bromeando.

— Gracias Kristoff. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.— nos sentamos a su lado.

— No es nada, sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Cómo ha sido? Creímos que cuando nos echaron de la habitación ya…

— Pues no lo tengo muy claro, ni siquiera sé cuántas horas han pasado, pero cuando creí que me estaban destripando por dentro, de repente el dolor desapareció y desperté tal cual. Lo primero que vi fue a nuestros primos, muy monos los dos, y luego ya salí corriendo hacia aquí. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo has perdido tus poderes? Te encerraron ¿no?

Me contó cómo fue su versión, cómo una mariposa de cristal se llevó sus poderes y vinieron después hasta aquí. Entonces Kristoff hizo una pregunta interesante.

— Bueno, y ¿qué haréis a partir de ahora?

— No pienso seguir viviendo en el castillo.— respondió Elsa con determinación— Esos desgraciados se merecen lo peor, cuando vea a los tíos les cederé el reino y ya de paso le haré un monumento a Rapunzel. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a vivir a la montaña? Sólo tú y yo.

— Sería genial. Allí seguro que nadie nos molesta. A un lugar donde haya un montón de nieve en invierno y se esté fresquito en verano.

— Oye, pues hay unas cuantas casas a unos kilómetros de aquí que serían perfectas para vosotras.— sobreentendí que nos ayudaría, una vez más.

— ¡Genial! será divertido buscar nuestro nuevo hogar. Viviremos felices como perdices, como en los cuentos de hadas.— apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Elsa imaginando lo maravilloso que sería un futuro así.

— Sí… Sin más reuniones, sin nadie que nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer, sin horarios, ni normas… ni guardias.— sonaba muy bien, no sé cómo no lo hicimos antes.

Charlamos sobre cómo podría ser nuestro nuevo hogar, en qué zona estaría y Kristoff nos dio unos consejos. Pasado un rato y en un incómodo silencio, él se levantó.

— Bueno chicas… la tienda es para dos personas y supongo que querréis… bueno eso, creo que… sí, me iré a casa…

— Gracias Kristoff.— me acerqué a él antes de que se fuera y le di un beso en la mejilla por las dos— Eres un gran amigo. Mañana estaremos por el castillo así que si quieres venir te recibiremos como parte de la familia.— sonrió.

— Muy bien. Pero portaos bien, no me obliguéis a venir a por vosotras otra vez.

— Lo intentaremos.— dijo Elsa alegremente.

— Pero no prometemos nada. Adiós Sven.— me quedé viendo cómo se iban y ella me abrazó lentamente por la espalda.

— ¿Vamos a la tienda? Tengo un poco de frío.— creí que nunca le escucharía decir algo así.

— Molesta ¿verdad? Seguro que ahora no te bañarías en el mar.

— Seguramente.— me besó en el cuello y me volteé rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

— Vamos. ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor esta noche?— se puso hasta un poco roja cuando se lo dije, no se lo esperaba.

— S-sí…— la besé lentamente, encendiendo nuestro fuego interior. Entonces de repente paró y me miró mordiéndose el labio— ¿Puedo preguntarte una locura?

— Claro, me encantan las locuras.— entonces me cogió las manos y se arrodilló, cortocircuitando mi mente.

— No tengo anillo pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo?— quedé atónita cómo poco, ¡me estaba pidiendo matrimonio! Mi barriga se llenó de mariposas y mi cuerpo se sofocó de repente. Me puse a su altura sin poder creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo.

— Sí, ¡sí!, ¡SÍ! ¡Y un millón de veces sí!— mis ojos se llenaron de felicidad, la besé como si sus labios fueran a desaparecer y es que no podía haberme hecho más feliz— Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.— la abracé creando a nuestro alrededor un aura imaginaria de amor que sobrepasaba todos los límites, ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y estaríamos juntas para el resto de nuestros días, no podía pedir más. Hizo realidad un sueño que estaba grabado en la lista de mi corazón.

Alargamos ese abrazo sin querer abandonar ese momento, Elsa no dejaba de llorar y terminó contagiándome. Íbamos a casarnos. Al vernos las caras me reí de lo espantosa que estaba, toda roja y despeinada.

— Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, no sé cómo podré compensártelo.— dijo entre sollozos.

— Chocolate, un montón de chocolate.— nos reímos felizmente.

— Entonces te daré todo el chocolate del mundo.— me besó y dejamos caer nuestras cabezas, apoyándonos en las frentes, mirándonos a los ojos con unas imborrables sonrisas.

— Estaremos juntas para siempre.

— Nada nos separará.

— Jamás.

Iba a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, iba a vivir con ella para el resto de mi vida, iba a casarme con ella, iba a pasar todos los días con ella. Era más que un sueño hecho realidad.

Le di un beso en la frente y me levanté, ofreciéndole mi mano.

— Vamos, mi querida reina y futura esposa.— me reí hasta yo de cómo sonaba. Me cogió la mano y nos llevamos a la tienda los corazones imaginarios flotantes que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor.

Una vez dentro no tardamos en estirarnos y fundir nuestros labios. Elsa, encima de mí, me desnudó con sus besos descubriendo mis pechos, luego siguió hasta dejarme completamente desnuda.

— Quítame la ropa.— obedecí felizmente— Pero despacio, vamos a hacer el amor.— entonces lo entendí, comprendí la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo, y le quité la ropa como si desnudara el cuerpo más delicado del mundo, le acaricié la piel sintiendo cada milímetro y la miré como si admirara una pieza de arte de valor incalculable.

Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas, sintiendo su pulso, sintiendo su calor y entonces, me acerqué lentamente a ella para darle el beso más sensible y tierno que haya existido jamás. Suspiramos a la vez al separarnos, nuestros corazones nos pedían estar juntas y nos pegamos la una a la otra cual imanes, cayendo tumbadas en la manta.

Cerré los ojos por completo para sentir el tacto con más intensidad, ardiendo en fuego con el roce, entrelazando nuestras piernas y haciendo una trenza con nuestras almas.

Sentí su tacto tan placentero como una cascada de chocolate fundido, incluso más. Navegaba desde su pelo hasta sus nalgas, desde su cintura hasta su cuello, desde sus pechos hasta su vagina, queriendo sentir cada ardiente parte de su cuerpo. Entonces ella cedió besándome sin control, arrastrando sus labios y sintiendo su lengua por mi mandíbula, restregando su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Le agarré la espalda casi clavando las uñas en ella, obligándome a mover las caderas para sentir mi vagina rozando con su muslo. Me oprimí todo lo que pude a ella, nuestras respiraciones se alocaron así como el calor inundó la tienda. Elsa me miró un momento y apoyando sus antebrazos a los lados de mi cabeza, me besó profundamente adentrando su lengua intrusa. Perdimos el norte, sur, este y oeste en nuestro mar de saliva.

Le cogí la cabeza para llevar al límite ese fogoso beso y la tumbé haciéndome con ella por la falta de oxígeno. Elsa abrió ligeramente los ojos acalorada y perdida en placer, y volvimos a hundirnos en otro mar de saliva. Al quedarme sin respiración de nuevo, me senté encima de ella y se me ocurrió pasar mi pierna por debajo de la suya para juntar nuestras fuentes de calor y darnos placer mutuamente.

Le agarré su pierna restregándome en ella y sintiendo sus húmedos labios rozando con los míos, punteando nuestros clítoris y volviéndonos locas por momentos. Lo que empezaron siendo caricias terminaron siendo fuertes y rápidas embestidas. El morbo de hacerlo de ese modo y en ese lugar nos llevaba la excitación a otro nivel.

Paramos cuando me dio un calambre, pero eso no la detuvo. Se puso a hacerme chupetones en los pechos mientras su mano tiritaba en mi entrepierna, devastándome en placer. Me mordió y estiró los pezones haciéndome gritar con esa increíble sensación, mi cuerpo no daba abasto. Después bajó por mi barriga dándome mordiscos hasta que me abrió los labios y se puso a usar su lengua, adentrándose todo lo que podía en mí.

Me agarré fuerte a la manta en la que estábamos al sentir que su dedo se adentraba entre mis paredes, sintiéndolo completamente dentro de mí, moviéndose y retorciéndome en un dolor soportable.

— ¿Sigo?

— Sí.— se puso a penetrarme muy lentamente, usando su lengua para relajar mis músculos. Disfruté de esa intensa sensación que aumentaba conforme su dedo se volvía peligrosamente rápido. Me dilató más que nunca abriéndome con un segundo dedo— Más despacio…

Poco a poco fui disfrutando de esas penetraciones que desordenaban mi cuerpo y mente. Se lo tomó con calma dándome la dosis justa para no llegar al clímax, me sentía tan bien que no quise que terminara nunca y vaya si duró, fue dándome respiros para luego volver con más fuerza y mantener un equilibrio perfecto que se alargó más de una hora entre besos y caricias.

Me llevó al orgasmo dos increíbles veces que me llevaron al paraíso. No hace falta mencionar lo sudadas que terminamos.

Tras un glorioso descanso en el que nos quedamos atesorando ese momento, me encargué de darle placer hasta el amanecer. Jamás olvidaría esa increíble noche.

* * *

 ** _Balticbard:_** _no estaba pensado para que fuera un final, de hecho, quería hacer algo así como el momento en la película en el que Anna queda congelada y pasan unos angustionos (e increíbles) segundos en los que parece que todo ha terminado. Quizás me pasé un poco xD Gracias por tan buena review ^-^  
 **Mandy:** Mandy, Mandy, Mandy... a esta historia le queda bastante trayecto aún y tengo varios ases en la manga que asdfdgasfasgdsa. No puedo evitar spoilearte que voy a poner tu nombre a un muy importante personaje de la historia, no diré más. PD. me gusta como piensas, eres adorable ;)  
_

 _Y nada más, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo cuando pueda y perdón por haceros sufrir de esa forma (jiji). ¡Feliz domingo a tod s!_


	28. Los padres de ella

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de la película Frozen y Enredados pertenecen y son propiedad de Disney. Yo tan sólo escribo sobre ellos por puro placer, nada más._

 _Creo que las respuestas a las reviews deberían ir aquí en vez de al final... En fin._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXVIII**

* * *

 **~Los padres de ella~**

Con los primeros rayos de sol, salimos de la tienda en busca de aire fresco. Entre el interior y el exterior debía haber unos cinco grados de diferencia, por lo que nos vestimos y nos llevamos una manta para acurrucarnos.

Nos tumbamos en la hierba compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, viendo desaparecer las estrellas, como si el tiempo nos perteneciera.

— Se está genial… ¿a qué sí?

— Hm~— Elsa estaba felizmente agotada, iba a quedarse dormida en cualquier momento por lo que fui dándole besitos pequeñitos para evitarlo.

Disfrutamos del tranquilo ambiente liderado por el sonido del las espaciadas olas, las madrugadoras aves y las inquietas hojas de los árboles, hasta que mi barriga despertó.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

— Hm~— intuí que sí.

— Eso no es ninguna respuesta.— no contestó. Quise levantarme pero sus manos me lo impidieron— Voy a preparar el desayuno, pero necesito que me sueltes.

— Hm… No te vayas muy lejos.

— Sí, claro, voy a subir el caballo y me iré a las altas montañas a buscar comida.— me agarró con fuerza— Iré a la tienda, no te preocupes.

— Voy~— le di un beso e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, como si le pesara el cuerpo.

Preparamos el desayuno juntas, ella a un bostezo de quedarse dormida y yo cuidando de ella como de costumbre.

Al terminar y con la tienda ya más aireada, entramos y Elsa cayó como un tronco. Le di un beso y me quedé viendo su rostro tranquilo, pensando en los grandes cambios que estaban por venir. Traté de dormir pasado un rato pero me fue imposible, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Entonces me surgió una duda, si dejábamos el castillo perderíamos todas las comodidades que teníamos allí, empezando por el capital. Por supuesto nos daba para comprar una casa y demás, pero ¿qué haríamos después? Tendríamos que trabajar además de limpiar, cocinar y cuidar de nuestros caballos.

— Elsa…— seguía dormida. Cierto era que ganaríamos en muchos aspectos, pero también perderíamos en otros tantos. Me pregunté si llegaríamos a acostumbrarnos a eso. Confié en que sí.

Pasadas un par de horas, escuché que se acercaba un caballo. Al salir vi que venían un par de guardias, supuestamente iban a por nosotras.

— Vale, Elsa ahora sí, despierta, tenemos visita.

— ¿Eh~?

— Vienen guardias.

— ¿Guardias?— se levantó y salimos de la tienda. Justo aparecieron bajando de sus caballos.

— Alteza, ¿estáis bien?

— Sí… sí.— dijo entre bostezos.

— Gracias a dios. Venimos a traeros de vuelta al castillo.— Elsa suspiró. Yo tampoco quería volver tan temprano.

— Está bien, pero primero ¿podríais encargaros de recoger la tienda?

— Por supuesto, será un honor.

Sin duda estábamos demasiado bien acostumbradas. No le dije nada para no agobiarla, teníamos cosas más importantes que tratar.

Subimos a nuestros caballos y empezamos el camino de vuelta. Me preocupé por ella, estaba entre adormilada y despistada y lo primero que tendríamos que hacer era hablar con nuestros tíos sobre lo nuestro.

— Pst, Elsa.— tardó en percatarse— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Sólo estaba recordando… la noche que hemos pasado.— sonreí. Fue increíble, eso era innegable, pero si queríamos repetirlo tendríamos que hacerlo bien.

— Vale pero cuando lleguemos despierta.

— Sí~

Y así lo hizo, cuando llegamos todo el mundo empezó a moverse y Elsa estuvo atenta a todo lo que ocurría. Nuestros tíos ya deberían de haberse enterado lo ocurrido, incluyendo nuestra cálida relación, por lo que teníamos que ir con precaución.

Al entrar en la sala principal, los mandó a callar a todos y ordenó que se presentara todo el mundo, incluso nuestra prima. No tardaron en reunirse todos, éramos unos quince contando a algunos guardias.

Todos esperamos inquietos a que Elsa empezara.

— ¿Alteza…?— asintió. La sala se envolvió en un ambiente tenso y delicado.

— Bien… Os he reunido para anunciar nuestro voluntario rechazo a la candidatura real. Como primera primogénita de los difuntos reyes, cedo Arendelle a nuestros tíos de Corona con tal de obtener total libertad y asimismo, mantener la integridad del reino. A partir de ahora, no se nos exigirá ningún cargo relacionado con la realeza ni seremos tratadas como princesas. Eso es todo, si rey Thomas está conforme, aplicaremos los cambios mencionados de inmediato.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. El único que fue capaz de articular palabra fue Thomas, quien dio un paso adelante hacia nosotras.

— Elsa y Anna. Me gustaría hablar con vosotras en privado.

— Por supuesto.— dijo Elsa con la valentía en sus ojos. No lo vi del todo claro, pero ella parecía muy segura y al menos ahora no podría causar ninguna catástrofe sus poderes. La seguí con un poco de miedo por el espectáculo que estábamos montando, ¿qué pasaría si se negara? Nuestros responsables seguirían queriendo que estuviéramos separadas.

Fuimos a una de las salas de reuniones y él se sentó en una butaca bien ancha que había para los invitados. Nos sorprendió que no se sentara en la silla de la mesa, nos hizo quedar de pie.

— Decidme, ¿qué tal estáis?— nos relajamos al ver lo tranquilo que se le veía.

— Estamos bien, gracias.— respondió ella con calma.

— Bueno, Elsa está un poco cansada, no ha dormido mucho esta noche, pero yo estoy bien.

— Anna…— me dio un codazo por no hablar como debía, pero Thomas parecía un buen tipo e incluso se echó a reír.

— Me alegro de que estéis bien, escuché sobre ese par de accidentes que tuvisteis.

— Fueron desafortunados, pero mis poderes ya no suponen un riesgo.

— Porque los ha perdido, básicamente. Ya podrías haber tenido un poder como el de Rapunzel, me ha dejado como nueva.— el rey nos miraba alegremente, hasta que fue directo al grano.

— También he escuchado que vuestra relación se ha vuelto un tanto… estrecha.— se puso serio juntando sus manos— Explicadme eso.

— Es… complicado.— le pisé la frase con todo el morro del mundo.

— Qué va. Mira, nos queremos mucho, un montón, y nos echábamos mucho de menos. Pasamos diez años separadas ¿sabes? Por alguna razón Elsa empezó a querer hacer cosas guarras conmigo y traté de que parara, pero me temo que caí en su trampa, hehe. Es que es irresistible, cuando empiezas ya no puedes parar. ¿No te pasa lo mismo con tu esposa?

— Haha, por supuesto que sí.— Elsa no sabía ni dónde meterse— ¿Y el hecho de ser hermanas de sangre no os echó atrás?

— Para nada.

— No… Anna lo es todo para mí, no podría vivir sin ella, literalmente.

— Queremos vivir libres lejos de las reglas y normas estúpidas del castillo, en la montaña.

— Bien, bien, bien…— estábamos contentas de que se lo estuviera tomando tan bien— Una década es mucho tiempo para vivir separadas, debéis recuperar el tiempo perdido.— entonces recordé que su hija estuvo desaparecida unos dieciocho años— Cuando llegué aquí no tenía intención de confesaros esto pero me temo que no tengo más remedio, os hará la vida más fácil. Espero que vuestros padres me perdonen.

— ¿Confesar qué?

— Elsa, fuiste adoptada cuando apenas tenías unos meses de vida. Me duele decirte que Agnarr e Iduna no eran tus verdaderos padres.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿¡Perdona!?— no me lo podía creer. Le abracé su brazo instintivamente por si salía corriendo, no sería la primera vez.

— Así es, no sois hermanas. Os digo esto porque la sociedad no acepta que dos familiares tengan relaciones entre sí, pero dos chicas… bueno, siempre habrá quién irá en vuestra contra, pero yo no veo ningún problema en que salgáis juntas. Os deseo lo mejor para las dos.— se me puso la piel de gallina.

— Entiendo… Entonces… ¿quiénes… son mis verdaderos padres?— preguntó, casi con miedo.

— Hm…— dudó por un momento, pero siguió— La madre murió al darte a luz por una enfermedad, y el padre desapareció poco después de que quedara embarazada. No se sabe nada más.

— ¡¿Qué cojones?! Tiene que ser una broma.— repliqué.

— Lo siento, no compartís los mismos padres. Eso es todo.— vi a Elsa derrotada, había vivido toda su vida engañada.

— ¿Quién más sabe esto?— preguntó.

— Mi esposa, nadie más.

— Vale…

— Elsa…— me miró y me dio una sonrisa apagada.

— Ahora podremos vivir juntas sin problemas, no tendremos que escondernos más. Gracias Thomas por tu comprensión, confío en que harás prosperar el reino.— se levantó del sillón acercándose a ella. Me fijé en que él también tenía los ojos azules.

— Sé fuerte Elsa. Aunque no seáis hermanas de sangre, sois hermanas de corazón. Sed felices ¿entendido? Os apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos.

— Os lo agradezco, ahora entiendo de dónde han salido las riquezas de Corona.— se rió por hacerle la pelota de esa forma.

— No hay mayor riqueza que la que se cobija en el corazón. Espero que seáis muy felices.— no iba a ser muy difícil con ella a mi lado— Ahora…

Abrió la pesada puerta como si nada y salimos cogidas de la mano hacia la sala donde quedaron todos. Él se encargó de tomar la palabra.

— La decisión ha sido tomada, Corona tomará Arendelle y se hará cargo de él. Princesa Elsa y princesa Anna quedarán libres de todo cargo relacionado con el reino dada su voluntad y serán recibidas en la corte real en cualquier momento si así lo desearan.

— ¡¿Cómo osa?!— gritó nuestro odiado tesorero— ¿Va a dejar que esas dos se salgan con la suya? Tienen relaciones indecentes siendo hermanas, ¡deberían encerrarlas!

Thomas miró a Elsa y ella asintió, dándole permiso para cerrarle la boca.

— Elsa fue adoptada cuando era pequeña, por lo que ellas dos tienen de hermanas lo que tú tienes de respetuoso.— le cerró la boca con todo su poderío. Los integrantes de la sala se sorprendieron a excepción de su esposa, la cual se acercó rápidamente a él para susurrarse algo.

— Lo hemos conseguido.— dijo mi reina en voz baja, ignorando la palabrería de la alta burguesía.

— ¿Estás bien? No pareces muy contenta.

— Sí… es sólo que… Me ha chocado lo de mis padres, no me lo esperaba.

— No te preocupes por eso, no cambia nada.

— Lo sé pero…

— Bien, bien, bien… Vosotros seis, seguidme, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.— Thomas se fue con ellos y unos guardias para hablar del reino, quedándonos con Rapunzel, su esposo y su madre. Todo un alivio que no requiriera de nuestra presencia, ya estaba todo hablado.

Nos acercamos y Eugene habló como si hubiera encerrado las palabras por demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Queréis hacer el favor de darnos un respiro? Llegamos y encontramos a Anna en la enfermería, ahora va y Elsa es adoptada, por no hablar de que ¿en serio os enrolláis juntas? Es una locura, ¿no os parece una locura?.— al parecer sólo yo presté atención a lo que dijo, Elsa y Rapunzel se quedaron mirándose como estatuas, y Primrose las observaba con preocupación.

— ¿Elsa?— ni caso.— ¡Elsa!— reaccionó como si estuviera empanada.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado.— fue un muy extraño, incluida su respuesta.

— Ella es Rapunzel, nuestra hija.— dijo su madre, en un intento por normalizar la situación, al ver que su hija también estaba en las nubes.

— Eh… sí, encantada. Ah, tengo que agradecerte que hayas salvado la vida a mi hermana, am… esto…— se la veía nerviosa, más que cuando tuvo que hablar delante de todos.

— No hace falta, no te preocupes, en serio. Con que estáis bien es suficiente.— en aquél momento, se formó el silencio más incómodo de mi vida, seguía sin entender a qué venía tanta tensión.

— Em… bueno, soy Eugene, su marido. Un placer conoceros…— le pregunté con señas qué pasaba pero él tampoco lo sabía.

— S-si no os importa, voy a terminar de desempaquetar las cosas.— Primrose huyó, dejándonos a los cuatro solos. Tuve el impulso de seguirla, pero me quedé con Elsa.

— Ya… En fin, ¿hasta cuándo estaréis por aquí?— no es que me molestaran ni mucho menos, pero me mosqueaba ver a Elsa mirándola de reojo todo el rato.

— Oh, en principio íbamos a pasar tres semanas, pero visto lo visto… supongo que tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo.— respondió ella.

— Me alegro… Es un placer teneros aquí.— Elsa me estaba empezando a preocupar, por lo que la cogí del brazo.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?— y me la llevé a fuera un momento.

— ¿Q-qué quieres?

— ¿Qué te pasa con Rapunzel?

— Nada, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Eres como un libro abierto. ¿Es que nunca has visto a una mujer de tu edad? ¿A caso te gusta?

— No, claro que no, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza ¿cómo se te ocurre? Por favor Anna…— quizás me pasé un poco.

— ¿Entonces?

— Sólo… tuve una extraña sensación al verla, no sé… Pero no me gusta, ni siquiera la conozco.

— ¿Es porque más guapa que yo?— me miró sorprendida.

— No, eso sí que no, y te prohíbo que vuelvas a cuestionar eso, tú eres mi preciosa princesa y nadie en la faz de la tierra es más guapa que tú.

— Vale… tampoco hacía falta exagerar tanto…— me besó sin avisar y me abrazó con fuerza.

— Siento que hayas pensado en algo así, pero de verdad, sólo he tenido un lapsus, nada más, créeme.

— Está bien, te creo.— nos separamos y le devolví el beso al ver que estábamos solas— ¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar con ellos y ya mañana nos ponemos a buscar casa?

— Sólo si quieres tú.

— Claro.

— Entonces vamos.

Volvimos y empezamos a conocernos un poco mientras les enseñábamos el castillo, para ellos era la primera vez que viajaban a un lugar tan lejos de su reino y todo les parecía diferente. Me fijé en si había algún comportamiento extraño entre ellas dos pero me preocupé por nada.

De repente apareció un pequeño camaleón verde por el camino y al parecer era Pascal, la mascota de Rapunzel. Para gustos colores, se alegró mucho de encontrarlo. Pasamos por nuestra habitación para ponerme ropa interior con la excusa de que me iba a cambiar y terminamos quedándonos allí.

Le enseñé los tremendos dibujos que hizo Elsa para alardear de ella y me arrepentí al momento. A la castaña le encantaba dibujar, nos contó que pintó todas las paredes de su casa con acuarelas y Elsa la animó a hacer un dibujo. Fue el colmo cuando vimos que ella también era zurda, al igual que Elsa. Ya llevaban una buena racha de cosas que tenían en común, incluso antes de ser castaña tenía el pelo de un rubio dorado como el de ella, me estaba sacando de quicio y poniendo celosa también.

Tras una media hora, apareció Kristoff entrando como si fuera su casa. Se lo presentamos contándoles desde cómo lo conocimos hasta las aventuras que pasamos. Ellos tampoco se quedaron cortos, sus historias parecían no tener fin. Me puse a hacerle la trenza a Elsa mientras estuvimos allí.

El tiempo nos pasó volando a partir de entonces, entre los cinco, seis contando a Pascal, hacíamos un grupo de lo más extraño y divertido a la vez. A la hora de comer aparecieron los reyes de Corona y nos dirigimos todos juntos al gran comedor para disfrutar de uno de los mejores banquetes que habíamos tenido nunca.

La comida estuvo plagada de risas y tonterías, ni siquiera Thomas se cortó un pelo, pero me fijé que su esposa no dejaba de mirar a Elsa y no sabía por qué. No le di más importancia y nos atiborramos hasta reventar, pero aún quedó espacio para unos exquisitos bombones rellenos de chocolate fundidos que nos trajeron de postre por sorpresa. Dulce placer de dioses.

Después de comer decidimos descansar al ver que a Elsa se le caía la cabeza en el plato durante la comida, no literalmente, claro. Ellos querían dar un paseo en caballo por los alrededores y eso era de lo más agotador. Fuimos a nuestra habitación y tal cual entramos, caímos rendidas en la cama, fue una mañana bastante intensa, y eso sin contar la larga madrugada que pasamos en la tienda.

Mi reina no tardó en dormirse, apenas había dormido unas horas aquella noche, y yo, bueno, me entretuve viendo como dormía, analizando su rostro minuciosamente y tratando de memorizarla como si fuera a hacerle un dibujo. Si ellas dos eran capaces de dibujar tan bien con unos pocos movimientos de mano, yo también podía, parecía fácil en mi mente.

Pasados unos minutos y pese a no tener mucho sueño, terminé cayendo dormida también, algo me decía que la noche se nos haría larga.

 _Zz... z..._

* * *

 ** _Lauraotaku22_** _(Guest): envidiosa~  
_ ** _?_** _(Guest): buena pregunta, ¿qué pasará con la mariposa...? Todo a su tiempo. El final llegará con un_ **[FIN]** _al final del último capítulo.  
_ ** _Mandy:_** _¡yeeeeey! ¡Punzi pawaa! me alegro de que te gustara :D Repito, todo a su tiempo ;) y no sé, las dos serían unas adorables madres. En cuanto a su pelo, hay cierto debate sobre el tema. Oficialmente es pelirroja, y considero que Anna es pelirroja, pero para mí tiene el pelo de color castaño claro :/ Mérida sí es pelirroja.  
 **Elsii:** 1º Lo sé, soy muy cruel. 2º ¡Gracias! Intento cuidar cada frase :) 3º No tienes que disculparte, con que sigas la historia es más que suficiente ^-^ Espero que este cap haya valido la pena.  
_

 _Y bueno, para los que no se hayan percatado (¿quizás he sido demasiado sutil?) ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos padres de Elsa? Ahí lo dejo, hasta el próximo cap!_


	29. Lluvia del destino

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen, así como los de Enredados son propiedad de Disney. Cualquier indicio y/o sospecha de que esto no es cierto, es mera equivocación._

 _Okey~ ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! Perdón por tardar tanto pero es que estaba escribiendo un capítulo súper súper largo y claro, 7.7k son como dos capítulos y medio xD  
_ _Ale, a disfrutar._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXIX**

* * *

 **~Lluvia del destino~**

Alguien tocó la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, pero aún así me despertó. Elsa seguía en sus sueños y por la posición del sol ya debían de haber pasado unas horas.

— ¿Hola?— era Rapunzel, o al menos fue la única que entró.

— Hey…— hablamos bajo para no despertarla.

— ¿Aún duerme?

— Sí, esta noche ha dormido muy poco y necesita descansar.— remarqué que lo necesitaba por si así nos dejaban en paz.

— Hm… Se está haciendo tarde, vamos a irnos ya.— y me salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

— Oh, sí, claro, id tirando, nosotras ya vendremos, si se despierta algún día claro.

— Vale… Os dejo tranquilas entonces.— punto para Anna.— ¿Os importa si nos llevamos a Kristoff?

— Para nada, es un mapa con piernas, os será de mucha ayuda.

— Gracias~— la verdad es que no tenía ganas de salir a montar a caballo pudiendo estar a solas con Elsa en la habitación. Además, no hacía un día muy bueno para ello.

Me levanté para hacerme con una manta y taparla con cuidado, empezaba a hacer un poco de frío. Me metí en ella y traté de dormir un poco más, ella y la cama eran una de mis parejas favoritas. Minutos después, Elsa empezó a moverse y me negué a abrir los ojos.

La escuché acercarse a mí e hice un esfuerzo por no delatarme, aguantando la risa de alguna forma.

— Anna… Princesita mía~— se puso a rozar su nariz con la mía con toda su ternura— Buenos días pequeña~— me besó, pero seguí haciéndome la dormida. Se me hizo imposible aguantar cuando sus besos navegaron por mi cuello dando vueltas por mis hombros.

— Hm~

— Venga despierta, que ya debe de ser tarde.— se puso a darme besos en los labios y abrí los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Llevo un buen rato despierta. ¿A que actúo bien?— suspiró.

— Qué mala eres, ya podrías haberme despertado. ¿Qué hora es?

— Ni idea, qué más da. Quedémonos en la cama.— me hice con su cuerpo para que no escapara, en busca de más de su cariño.

— Vamos, no seas perezosa, levanta que si no al final se irán sin nosotros.— y me apartó.

— Tarde. Ya se han ido, ha venido Rapunzel y le he dicho que se fueran.

— Qué graciosa.

— En serio, hace una media hora o así.

— Será una broma ¿no?— dijo enfadándose.

— No…

— ¿Se han ido sin nosotras? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?— se estaba enfadando de verdad.

— Nosotros ya nos conocemos el reino, no hagas una montaña de esto.

— Joder Anna, yo quería ir ¿sabes?— no me esperaba que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

— Bueno, lo siento ¿vale? Pero quería quedarme contigo.— esperé que esa fuera una razón más que convincente, pero no lo fue.

— Ya tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntas, ellos sólo estarán aquí unas semanas. ¿Crees que podemos alcanzarlos si salimos ahora?— se levantó queriendo ir, mosqueándome. ¿Acaso no le importó que quisiera quedarme con ella?

— No. Y no me vale ese razonamiento, ¿desde cuándo son ellos más importantes que yo?

— Yo no he dicho eso, sólo digo que… Da igual, nos quedamos aquí y ya está.

— No no, ¿quieres ir? Pues ve, yo te esperaré aquí, no hace falta que te quedes por compasión.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas ahora?

— Quiero estar contigo y me vienes diciéndome que ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ¿qué mierda de excusa es esa?

— Vale, perdona, quizás no escogí bien las palabras. Olvidémoslo ¿vale? ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

— Nada.— me tumbé dándole la espalda. Me cambió el humor haber discutido por esa tontería, tenía la sensación de que ella quería estar más con Rapunzel que conmigo y la envidia pudo conmigo.

— ¿Nada? Ahora verás.— se lanzó encima de mí y se puso a hacerme cosquillas en mis puntos débiles.

— Para~

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Que quieres más?— no pude resistir más su encanto y terminamos liándonos entre fogosos besos que aprendimos la noche anterior.

Quería que fuera mía, que sólo se fijara en mí, quería toda su atención, sus mimos, su cariño. La quería más que nada y no soportaría que nadie se hiciera con ella.

— Y ahora, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

— ¿Crees que nos da tiempo a bañarnos antes de cenar?

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que sí, aún falta-

— ¿Segura?— la miré con segundas intenciones y sonrió al pillar la indirecta.

— Espero que sí…— le desaté el lazo del escote de su vestido dando el pistoletazo de salida a nuestra locura.

— Espera.— cerró la puerta con llave y en el camino de vuelta a la cama se quitó su vestido en un pésimo intento por parecer sensual, haciéndome reír a carcajadas, quedándose en ropa interior.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas?

— Olvídalo, ya no lo volveré a hacer.— se moría de vergüenza pero no podía parar de reír.

— ¿Por qué? Ha sido muy gracioso.

— No pretendía ser graciosa. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces tú.— acepté el reto.

— Siéntate.— me puse de pie delante de ella y me acerqué como para darle un beso, pero se lo privé cruelmente.

Dejé caer una tira del vestido acariciando mi cuerpo, dando vueltas sobre mí misma en sugerentes movimientos, metiéndome el dedo en la boca, tocándome los pechos como si fueran la gran cosa. Tiré los zapatos hacia un rincón con los pies, me puse de espaldas para bajar lentamente la cremallera del vestido y entonces fui quitándomelo muy despacio, arrodillándome, como si ver mi piel fuera un privilegio.

Me puse en pie y recogí el vestido sin arrodillarme, luego se lo lancé y cuando se lo apartó de la cara la empujé para que cayera de espaldas en la cama, domándola. Subí encima de ella deshaciéndome las trenzas con mucha calma ante su ardiente mirada. Castigué sus inquietas manos cuando fueron a por mí, aún no había terminado.

Fui a por sus labios ya con los pelos sueltos, pero volví a dejarla con las ganas dándole un ligero roce con mi lengua. Me quité el sujetador despacio, primero el broche de la espalda, tira del hombro derecho, la del hombro izquierdo y finalmente, lo dejé caer encima de ella. Lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación al instante. Luego me levanté, desconcertándola, queriendo hacerse conmigo.

— Mala…

— Ahora, ven a por mí.— se dio mucha prisa en levantarse, escapé de ella riéndome por lo poco ágil que era. Mientras yo saltaba por encima de la cama ella tenía que dar la vuelta y caía en todos los amagos que le hacía para escapar de ella.

Fue divertido hacerle sufrir de esa forma hasta que me cansé y dejé que me atrapara.

— ¡Mía!— me abrazó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ese momento me recordó al primer día que estuvimos juntas, quedaba tan lejos en mi memoria…— Ya no te escaparás de mí.— me besó como si se hubiera quedado sin oxígeno para respirar y mis labios fueran la salvación.

Me agarró de las bragas y tiró hacia ella, llevándome a la cama sin remedio. Se sentó en el borde y me hizo dar la vuelta. Luego terminó de desnudarme y me hizo sentarme en su regazo. Rodeé su cuello con el brazo y me cogió de la cabeza para besarme, acariciándome el muslo con la otra mano, separándome las piernas.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan deliciosa?— preguntó, haciéndome sentir plenamente suya. Profundizamos todo, uniéndonos con fuerza, desorientándonos tanto que perdimos el equilibrio y caímos hacia atrás, dando comienzo a una tarde gobernada por el placer, dictada por las normas de la lujuria y con el único objetivo de fundirnos con la otra.

Practicamos un par de posturas nuevas más que interesantes y después de hacer el amor en la cama, fuimos a la bañera para seguir haciendo tonterías. Terminamos con más agua fuera que dentro de la bañera, fue más que divertido aunque acabé con un poco de dolor de espalda.

Se puso a llover al atardecer y nos arreglamos sabiendo que los tíos no tardarían en volver.

Elsa se maquilló, como si necesitara hacerlo para estar más guapa. No le dije nada al respecto.

— Oye, tenemos que actualizar nuestras listas.

— Cierto.— fui a buscarlas en el cajón pero no estaban. Entonces recordé la última vez que las vi, tenían que estar allí.

— Voy al despacho a buscarlas ¿vale?

— Espérame.

— Pues va, espabila.— salió del baño preciosa, con los labios pintados y todo— Un momento, no te muevas.— me pinté un poco los míos con los suyos.

— Anna… ¿se me ha corrido mucho el pintalabios?— un poco sí, se lo arreglé con el dedo.

— Ya está, vamos.— cuando estábamos llegando escuchamos a Thomas discutiendo con alguien. Fui a tocar la puerta pero Elsa me detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces? Están en una reunión.

— ¿Y qué? Sólo será un momento.— toqué la puerta con toda la confianza del mundo.

— Adelante.— se alegró de vernos al fin y al cabo— Hola chicas, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

— Perdón por interrumpir. Venimos a buscar un documento, tiene que estar en uno de estos cajones…— Elsa se puso a buscarlo.

— No, tranquilas, no sois molestia, a diferencia de otros.— dijo echándole la mirada a uno de los presentes mientras se rascaba la barba— ¿Os habéis mojado mucho?

— Al final no hemos ido a montar a caballo, Elsa se ha quedado durmiendo como un tronco toda la tarde ¿te lo puedes creer? Con las ganas que tenía de salir a explorar el reino.— dije, chinchándola.

— Eso tendría que decirlo yo. Ya podrías haberme despertado…

— Sí, pero ¿a que no te arrepientes?

— No… ¡Aquí está!— Thomas se reía con sólo vernos.

— ¿Nos veremos en la cena?

— Por supuesto, no me perdería por nada ninguna comida, tenéis unos cocineros excepcionales.

— Gracias.

— Venga, vamos.

— Hasta luego~— me sacó casi arrastras de ahí.

— Va~amos, no podemos interrumpirlos de esa forma.

— Es Thomas, no pasa nada.— volvimos a la habitación y nos pusimos a subrayar las cosas que ya habíamos hecho.

·

X _Besarte en los labios de todas las formas posibles.  
_ · _Desnudarte ahora mismo.  
_ X _Enseñarte a masturbarte y a tener un buen orgasmo.  
_ · _Hacerte el amor.  
_ · _Masturbarnos juntas y/o darnos placer mutuamente.  
_ X _Darte un masaje por todo el cuerpo (desnudas).  
_? _Dormir en la cama (Desnudas)._ [Con ropa interior me lo pensaría]  
X _Darnos un baño juntas (desnudas).  
_ · _Probar el sabor de tus otros labios y darte placer con mi lengua.  
_ **X** _Beber alcohol juntas (sólo un poco).  
_ · _Taparte los ojos con una venda para jugar contigo (desnudas).  
_ · _Jugar con consoladores.  
_ · _Hacerte cosquillas (desnudas).  
_ _? Bailar contigo (desnudas). [¿Hace falta estar desnudas para eso?]_

· Hacer el amor.  
· Masturbarnos juntas (en la bañera no que no cabemos).  
· Probar eso de la penetración (no anal).  
· Emborracharnos.  
· Darte un masaje con final feliz.  
· Hacer algo excitante al aire libre.  
· Bailar.  
· Jugar con tus poderes.  
· Despertarme a tu lado cada día.  
· Que me enseñes más cosas sobre el sexo.

·

— Vaya… Casi que habría sido más fácil subrayar las cosas que nos quedan por hacer. A ver… El tema de los consoladores… no tengo ninguno y sin mis poderes pues casi que…

— ¡¿Ibas a hacerlos con tus poderes?! ¿Estás loca?

— Vamos a borrar esta entonces. Bailar podríamos hacerlo hoy con todos, sería divertido.

— ¿Desnudas o…?

— Cállate. Luego el tema de beber alcohol… si nuestros tíos nos dejan no creo que haya ningún problema.

— Nos dejarán, estoy segura.— guardamos la hoja al escuchar que se acercaba alguien sin hacer mucho ruido.

— Adelante.— dijo Elsa antes de que tocara la puerta. Era Rapunzel, descalza, con el pelo algo mojado. Debía de acabar de salir del baño— Hey~

— Ya estamos aquí~

— ¿Y los demás?— pregunté.

— Están terminando de ducharse,— Pascal fue directo a por mí, sentándose en mi regazo.

— Hola pequeñín.— le estaba cogiendo cariño a ese camaleón.

— vivís en un reino increíble, hemos visto animales muy curiosos.— por un momento pensé que ella se sentaría en el regazo de Elsa, se puso a su lado con toda la confianza del mundo.

— Siento no haber podido venir con vosotros, pero cierta persona no me ha despertado cuando debía.— Elsa me echó la culpa con la mirada.

— ¿Es que hubieras preferido ir con la tarde que hemos tenido?

— No te preocupes, al final se nos ha puesto a llover y hemos acabado todos empapados.— Rapunzel intentó calmar la situación, pero no le hicimos mucho caso.

— Bueno, pues quizás sí, así no tendríamos que ir disculpándonos.

— Ya no somos princesas, no tenemos que cumplir con todos nuestros compromisos.

— Una cosa no quita la otra, ya te dije qu-

— ¡Chicas! dejad de discutir.

— No estamos discutiendo.— pero entonces me di cuenta de que sí lo estábamos, y me callé, cabizbaja.

— Perdona… Lo de esta tarde ha sido increíble y por supuesto mejor que ir a montar a caballo, pero no debemos ser egoístas, ellos han venido desde muy lejos para estar con nosotras, qué menos que pasar una tarde con ellos ¿no crees?— visto de esa manera, era más que comprensible.

— Sí…

— No te enfades…

— No me enfado.

— Ven aquí.— se acercó como si fuera a besarme y efectivamente me besó, sorprendiéndome de la poca vergüenza que tenía. Ya lo habíamos hecho delante de Kristoff pero él es… él, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerlo delante de nuestros tíos.

— Nunca había visto a dos chicas besándose…— no debió haberlo hecho.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué piensas de eso?— tampoco debió haber preguntado eso. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa confianza con Rapunzel pero parecían amigas de toda la vida. Estuvieron hablando, dejándome a un lado, sobre el hecho de que dos chicas salieran juntas, le aclaró unas dudas que tenía y hablamos un poco de lo nuestro antes de que apareciera la cabeza de Eugene por el marco de la puerta.

Entró diciendo una de sus graciosas tonterías y cambiamos de tema. Supuse que serían ilusiones mías, pero parecía yo la adoptada en vez de ella, Elsa se llevaba sorprendentemente bien con ella.

Un rato después apareció su madre para citarnos al comedor y para allí que nos fuimos.

— Pst. Elsa. Vigila con las escaleras, no te vayas a caer esta vez.— le dije a medio camino, haciéndole la puñeta.

— Tienes suerte de que ya no pueda lanzarte bolas de nieve.— al llegar vimos a Thomas echándose unas risas con Biax, la jefa de la cocina. Al parecer nacieron en el mismo reino.

Nos situamos y otra vez, Rapunzel a su lado. Tampoco es que me molestara, si Elsa le caía bien pues estupendo, tampoco es que fuera a quitármela teniendo esposo, pero lo que no me gustara era que pasara más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

Al momento me di cuenta de que tenía envidia de ella, estaba siendo egoísta tal y como dijo antes, la quería para mí y sólo para mí. Ya me había prometido su amor de por vida, ¿qué más quería? Iba a pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, íbamos a buscar una casa para nosotras dos solas y me quería más que nada en el mundo, ¿no era eso más que suficiente?

Cuando lo entendí, calmé mis ansiedad y fui más comprensiva, más empática. Calmé mis nervios sin darle más vueltas y finalmente comprendí que debía dejarle libertad para que estuviera con otras personas y disfrutar de su compañía, asimismo yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Llegaron los primeros platos y con ellos, la bebida. La cocinera hizo una larga explicación de cada plato y del maravilloso vino que teníamos en las reservas. Le comenté a Elsa que teníamos cierta cosa que tachar de nuestra lista y sonrió.

— Sí, la tacharemos.— cuando las sirvientas nos ofrecieron la bebida y pasaron de nosotras, interrumpió— Disculpe, ¿podría servirnos una copa de vino a mí y a mi hermana? Con el permiso del rey Thomas, por supuesto. Es que nunca lo ha probado.— lo último lo dijo en voz baja para disimular. El barbudo se rió alegremente.

— Claro que sí, pero sólo una copa, este vino negro es de los mejores que he tenido la oportunidad de probar, fuerte y exquisito, digno de ser saboreado.

— Que sea media copa entonces.— dijo Elsa.

— Oye…— al final ni media ni toda, tres cuartos.

La expectación se centró en mí, era la más pequeña y la única que no lo había probado después de todo. Cogí la copa y la miré como si fuera mi peor enemigo. Ya sabía que olía mal por lo que aguanté la respiración al dar el primer pequeño trago.

Creo que en ese momento murieron algunas de mis papilas gustativas, aquello era de lo más insoportable y asqueroso que había probado nunca, no entendía cómo podían beber eso tan alegremente.

— ¿Esto tiene que saber tan fuerte?— no dije asqueroso por mero respeto.

— Déjame ver.— Elsa le dio un sorbo— Sí, está perfecto, ¿no te gusta?— con la presión que había no me quedó otra que mentir.

— S-sí, claro, es sólo que no me esperaba que tuviera ese gusto.

— Tranquila, al principio es normal que te choque el sabor, sobre todo cuando no estás acostumbrada al vino. No bebas más si no quieres.— eso en mi cabeza se planteó como un reto y a mí no hay quién me gane.

— No, está bien.— se me hizo difícil disimular mi cara de asco con un segundo trago, pero esa vez le encontré un regusto final que no estaba del todo malo.

Fuimos comiendo y cuando estaba sedienta bebía, sabía mejor cada vez que lo hacía y el gusto dejó de ser insoportable. A principios del segundo plato, me quedé con la copa vacía y un calor corporal que me hacía querer más.

— Elsa… quiero más vino.

— ¿Más? Era sólo una copa.— la suya aún estaba por la mitad.

— Pero yo quiero más, si no, no tacharemos la lista.

— Mírame.— me quedé hipnotizada con sus preciosos ojos— Tienes las mejillas enrojecidas, no deberías beber más.

— Pero quiero emborracharme contigo…

— Basta, ya has bebido suficiente para ser tu primera vez.

— Vale…— hice una de mis jugadas magistrales— Eh, ¿qué le pasa a Rapunzel?— cayó en mi trampa de cuatro patas, en cuanto se giró le di un buen trago a su copa.

— Oye, compórtate.— me la quitó de las manos. Entonces me di cuenta de que Primrose nos estaba mirando, sonriente.

— Elsa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Jugamos?— le puse la mano en su muslo y me la quitó de inmediato.

— Anna por favor, estamos comiendo.

— Después bailaremos ¿verdad?

— Si te comportas y te portas bien sí.

— ¿Me acompañas al baño?

— Ve tú sola.

— Es que quiero besarte.

— Pues te esperas.— no hubo manera, no sé si fue por el vino pero no podía estar quieta en la silla, quería hacer cosas y no sólo charlar mientras comíamos. Al final tuve que conformarme con cogerla de la mano bajo la mesa y juguetear con ella durante la cena, como era zurda no le molestó.

Esta vez no hubo chocolate de postre, pero sí que tuve una extraña sensación de calma en mi cuerpo, combinada con un ardor corporal que me hacía sentir más cómoda y relajada.

Propuse lo del baile de alguna forma y aceptaron pese a que sólo éramos seis. Encargamos que los músicos nos improvisaran algo y rato después, nos avisaron de que todo estaba listo.

Fuimos a la sala de baile y nada más entrar los violines empezaron a sonar, luego se incorporaron los demás instrumentos de cuerda y los de viento. No tardé en hacerme con Elsa y ponernos a bailar en el centro de la sala, dando lo mejor de mí para demostrar todos aquellos años de práctica.

Tras dar dos vueltas todos estaban dando pasos de baile, incluidos los tíos. Me sentía genial con ella tan cerca de mí, disfrutando de la música y dejando que nuestros cuerpos danzaran por la partitura.

Después del final de la segunda canción, hubo un cambio de pareja. Primrose me la quitó de las manos y Eugene me hizo girar sobre mí misma.

— ¿Preparada para el mejor baile de tu vida?

— Há, más quisieras.— me dejé llevar y la verdad, no lo hacía del todo mal pero seguía prefiriendo a Elsa mil veces más.

Dos canciones más y otro cambio, quise volver con Elsa pero Rapunzel llegó antes que yo y la característica risa de Thomas me desveló que bailaría conmigo. Tocaron algo más alegre y con ritmo y fue divertido, muy divertido, casi era yo la que lo llevaba de un lado al otro. Aún así no podía dejar de mirarlas a las dos, estaban muy juntas y parecían bailar muy bien.

Cuando paramos al terminar la música, ellas dos seguían bailando alegremente, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta. Me dolió un poco verlas tan felices.

— ¡Eh chicas! Que ya ha terminado la canción.— las corté y se rieron todos menos yo. De alguna forma pensaba que entre ellas dos habría algo más que una amistad.

Fui hacia ellas para rodearle el brazo, Elsa era mía y quería bailar con ella. La música empezó y a Rapunzel no le quedó otra que volver con Eugene.

Tocaron algo más lento y hasta romántico al estar todos en pareja, por lo que bailamos pegadas a más no poder.

— ¿Lo estás pasando bien mi princesa?

— Sí… Pero me molesta que no estés conmigo. Sé que no tengo que ser egoísta y que debo darte espacio para que estés con otras personas pero… no soportaría perderte.

— Vaya… eso ha sonado muy profundo viniendo de ti. No te preocupes ¿vale? Estaré contigo para siempre, pase lo que pase, nunca me separaré de ti, estamos prometidas ¿recuerdas?

— Sí…

— Y te quiero más que nada en el mundo.— me susurró al oído, dándome un beso en la oreja.

— Yo también.

Los tíos dejaron de bailar al terminar aquella canción, se quedaron en un rincón de pie, debían de estar cansados.

 **[Thomas]**

— ¿Qué ocurre querida?— con lo que le gusta bailar, tenía que haber un buen motivo para pedir un descanso. Suspiró sin apartar la vista de Elsa, llevaba gran parte de la cena así.

— Nunca pensé que bailaría con ella… ha sido tan…— sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en esmeraldas por sus lágrimas. La rodeé con el brazo, acercándomela a mí.

— Lo sé, se ha vuelto encantadora.

— ¿Has visto como bailaban nuestras hijas?

— Creo que todos lo hemos visto.

— Tenemos que decírselo, por favor, tiene que saberlo.— pero no era tan fácil, no sabía cómo podrían tomárselo y además, decirle a Elsa que era nuestra hija supondría que estaría saliendo con su prima y la gente lo tomaría como una relación impura.

— Tienes razón, pero lo haremos sólo tras haberlo pensando con cautela, no es algo que debamos tomarnos a la ligera.

— Gracias.— yo era el primero que quería que nos viera como sus padres, pero no podíamos pretender que aceptara ser nuestra hija tras haberla dejado con mi hermano Agnarr cuando apenas tenía unos meses. Nunca olvidaré lo mal que lo pasamos en aquél tiempo.

 **[Anna]**

La canción terminó y nos dimos cuenta de que éramos las únicas en bailábamos, ellos cuatro estaban hablando en un rincón. Aproveché para darle un beso rápido al estar de espaldas a ellos.

— Vamos.— la banda sonora se encargó de tocar música de ambiente.

Cuando nos acercamos vimos que sus padres hablaban de ir a descansar. Ya eran mayores para esas cosas.

Les dimos las buenas noches y nos despedimos de ellos, quedándonos los cuatro a solas.

— ¿Os apetece dar un paseo por las murallas?— propuso Elsa. Yo más bien quería volver a la habitación, pero supuse que sólo sería un rato.

— Claro.— y así nos fuimos a voltear el gran muro que protegía el castillo, con el olor a lluvia que dejó esa tarde y bajo las estrellas que se dejaban entrever entre las nubes.

Nos dijeron que tenían pensado ir al centro médico del reino para que Rapunzel curara a los enfermos y respondimos con que nosotras nos pondríamos a buscar una casa para nosotras.

Estuvimos hablando de ello, sobre los pros y los contras que supondría y me alegré de ver a Elsa dispuesta a afrontarlo todo con tal de estar conmigo. No había nada que nos detuviera.

Volvimos al castillo más por cansancio que por ver caer alguna que otra gota de lluvia. Fue un día de lo más movido y lo recordamos entre risas al despedirnos. Luego volvimos a la habitación y nos desnudamos para quedarnos dormidas de inmediato piel con piel, corazón con corazón.

 _Zzz… zz… z…_

Desperté entre gemidos al sentir su lengua desayunándome entre las piernas de buena mañana. Tuve un despertar de lo más dulce pero no fuimos a más por la hora que era.

Fuimos al comedor tras prepararnos y nos encontramos con la pareja terminando de desayunar. Estuvimos charlando con ellos hasta que terminamos y luego nos pusimos en marcha.

Cogimos nuestros caballos para ir a buscar a Kristoff en el hostal donde se hospedaba y nos lo encontramos por el camino con unos niños, divirtiéndose con Sven.

— Vaya vaya, sí que estás ocupado.— dije nada más bajar del caballo.

— Ah, buenos días. Sí bueno, estos críos son de lo más traviesos.— había uno ayudando a otro a subirse encima del reno.

— Vamos a buscar casa, ¿te apuntas?— lo pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

— Claro.— se despidió de los niños con toda su gracia y amabilidad.

Nos dio cuatro pinceladas de los hogares que tenía en mente mientras nos adentrábamos en la montaña y nos contó también cómo fue la ruta turística de la tarde anterior.

Tardamos poco más de veinte minutos en llegar a la primera casa. Era la que estaba más cerca del centro sin estar en el centro y lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal. Era grande, de dos plantas, con un porche impecable, un patio trasero interesante y unas vistas al reino más que bonitas. Si fuera por mí entraríamos para verla mejor.

— ¿No es demasiado grande para las dos?— pero Elsa no pensaba lo mismo.

— La verdad es que sí, es una casa familiar con dos o quizás tres dormitorios, pero creo que es nueva de esta década, habría que preguntarle al dueño.

Me bajé del caballo para verla mejor.

— ¿Anna?— como no parecía haber nadie, fui hacia el patio trasero para ver cómo era. Tenía un gran árbol de hojas castañas rodeado por hierba, unos arbustos que limitaban el espacio en forma de cuadrado y una repisa de madera que daba a la casa en una puerta rústica. Bonito, sin duda.

Me imaginé a nosotras comiendo en verano a la sombra del árbol, rodeada de coloridas flores y disfrutando del aire puro de la naturaleza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Vámonos.

— Quería saber cómo era…— pero para Elsa era demasiado grande.

Subí al caballo dándole un último vistazo a la casa y seguimos con nuestro camino.

Quince minutos de un camino estrecho y mal cuidado nos llevaron a la segunda casa, más pequeña sin duda, algo descuidada y oculta entre la vegetación.

Bajaron del caballo los dos, no sé para qué.

— Esta sería más adecuada para las dos, quizás necesite alguna reforma pero no está demasiado lejos del castillo. Cuando vine a traerle hielo al dueño este verano me dijo que podría dejármela a un buen precio.— no me extrañó, no tenía nada que ver con la otra.

Ni me acerqué a la casa para verla, no quería vivir en un cuchitril.

— ¿No vienes?— la miré con cara de circunstancia.

— Me gustaba más la otra.

— ¿Sabes el trabajo que nos traería limpiar eso?

— Pero tampoco quiero vivir en un sitio así.

— Bueno, sólo estamos mirando, luego ya decidiremos. Ven.— le hice caso con pesadez. No hacía falta mirar mucho para saber que aquello se vendría debajo en cualquier día, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería por dentro.

— Cuchitril.— dije disimulando entre una falsa tos.

— Vale, está bien, miremos otra.

— La siguiente está a una media hora de aquí, hacia el oeste.— abandonamos esa casa para no volver jamás.

Descansamos a medio camino en una pequeña llanura para que comieran los caballos y así descansar nuestros traseros.

— ¿Y cerca de dónde vives tú no hay ninguna casa?

— Sí… me parece que hay un par pero nos caen en la otra punta, tendríamos que ir otro día.

— Vale.— nunca está de más tener alguien con quien contar cerca.

Retomamos el camino pasados unos minutos y llegamos a la zona minera de Arendelle. Era como un pequeño pueblo que sólo de entrar me entraron escalofríos. Todo tenía un tono gris, se respiraba un ambiente duro y cargado de mal humor. Al menos esa era la sensación que tuve.

— Por aquí siempre hay casas nuevas disponibles. Suelen hacer fiestas y todo el mundo es buena gente. También hay que decir que la mayoría de los que viven aquí son hombres.

Preferí no decir nada y fijarme en las personas que había. Sí que las casas parecían como las del centro, todas en conjunto y cuidadas, pero vivir rodeada de hombres sucios y bastos no me parecía la mejor idea.

Aún así, cuando vimos la casa decidimos ir a buscar el que las llevaba para verla por dentro. Realmente estaba bien, con todos los lujos que debía tener, aunque con una bañera minúscula.

Nos convenció la casa, pero no el sitio donde estaba. Lo dejamos como una posibilidad, pero ni de lejos iba a preferirla antes que la primera que vimos.

Ya que estábamos allí, fuimos a dar una vuelta y pese a que se acercaba la hora de comer, compramos unas ensaimadas en la panadería. Kristoff nos aconsejó un restaurante donde hacían una carne de primera a unos minutos de allí y después de confirmar que ese lugar no era un sitio para nosotras, nos fuimos para allí.

El propietario se alegró mucho de verlo por ahí y de estar tan buen acompañado, y aunque no sabía quienes éramos, nos trató como auténticas princesas. La comida era excelente, la ambientación rústica única y el servicio agradable y puntual. Comimos de maravilla y nos ofrecieron un pequeño vaso de licor de hiervas para todos.

Kristoff conocía a prácticamente todo el reino por su oficio, pero me di cuenta que realmente no tenía realmente amigos.

Entrada la tarde, nos propuso seguir subiendo hacia el norte, pero no buscábamos algo tan lejos ni tan apartado de la sociedad. No éramos hermanas por lo que nadie nos miraría con repugnancia por nuestra relación, al menos no tanto. No terminaba de entender cómo la gente podía ser tan cerrada de mente, ¿qué diferencia habría si fuéramos realmente hermanas?

De esa forma, nos dirigimos hacia el sur rumbo hacia el castillo, donde nos esperaba otra casa a medio camino.

Al llegar nos sorprendió a las dos de lo bonita que era, parecía una casa de ensueño con todo tan cuidado, tantas flores y el buen sitio en el que se encontraba. Como vimos caballos cerca, intuimos que habría el propietario y tocamos la puerta.

Por desgracia nos apareció una joven pareja de enamorados que se habían mudado allí un par de semanas antes. Una auténtica pena, no estábamos teniendo demasiada suerte, lo cierto es que tenía unas expectativas más altas en cuanto a encontrar casa.

Nos dirigimos al castillo antes de que atardeciera con un mal sabor de boca y agotadas por habernos pasado el día en caballo. Le dimos mil gracias a Kristoff por ayudarnos y nos dijo que para él era todo un placer, que saliéramos también mañana para seguir con la búsqueda. Aceptamos.

Cuando volvimos al castillo caímos rendidas en la cama sin poder movernos.

— No puedo más…— dijo Elsa con todo su cansancio.

— ¿A que te duele un montón el culo?

— Sí… ¿Mañana tenemos que volver?

— Claro, y seguramente iremos hacia el este por donde vive Kristoff, dijo que habían un par de casas.

— Pero esto está muy lejos.

— Eso o… nos quedamos con la primera casa que vimos. Podríamos verla por dentro para ver cómo es.

— ¿Y qué haremos con las habitaciones que nos sobran?— me reí sola al pensar en tener hijos.

— Am… podríamos llenarlo de cosas, no sé, tampoco es tan grande como piensas, debe de ser el doble de grande que esta habitación.

— Más el piso de arriba.

— Sí.

— Y el jardín.

— También. Pero está cerca de aquí y la mudanza será más rápida.

— Eso es verdad… Dios mío, no me puedo creer que ya estemos buscando casa, ha pasado todo tan rápido…— la besé casi sin fuerzas.

— ¿Cuándo hablaremos de nuestra boda?— se sorprendió pero por supuesto sabía que no nos podíamos casar de forma oficial.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado?

— No lo sé, por eso quiero hablarlo. Quiero hacer algo especial, algo tan o más increíble que casarnos en el altar.

— Y con mucho chocolate.

— Veo que lo vas entendiendo.— me besó con ternura durante unos segundos, haciéndome viajar a otro lugar.

— De acuerdo, pero primero encontremos casa.— todo estaba yendo rodado, teníamos el apoyo de nuestros tíos, el de nuestro buen amigo y sobretodo, teníamos nuestro mutuo amor. Nada podía salir mal.

Con mucho esfuerzo, nos bañamos juntas recordándonos lo mucho que nos queríamos y fuimos a la habitación de mi prima para ver qué hacían.

Nos quedamos con ellos hasta la hora de cenar y volvimos a reunirnos todos en el comedor. Sin vino esta vez, comimos agradablemente comentando el día que habíamos tenido. Me pareció notar que había un ambiente algo extraño entre los tíos, Thomas en especial, no estaba tan animado como ayer.

No le di mucha importancia y terminamos de cenar alegremente.

Tampoco hubo baile, estábamos generalmente cansados y lo único que queríamos era dormir.

No hace falta mencionar que nos fuimos a dormir temprano, necesitábamos descansar todo lo que podíamos para poder afrontar el siguiente día.

 _Zzz… zz… z…_

A la mañana siguiente despertamos al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Con las agujetas que tenía apenas podía moverme y Elsa ni siquiera parecía querer levantarse.

— ¿Estáis despiertas?— era Kristoff.

— Sí…— dije bostezando y estirándome sentada en la cama. Cuando recordé que habíamos olvidado poner el seguro de la puerta fue demasiado tarde, él ya había entrado.

— Aivá, perdón.— salió de inmediato. Estábamos desnudas y de seguro me habría visto como mínimo los pechos. Me reí, él siempre tan oportuno.

— ¿A-acaba de entrar Kristoff o me lo ha parecido a mí?

— Tranquila, no te ha visto. ¡Ahora salimos, espera un momento!

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?— le di un beso de buenos días antes de responder.

— Porque estoy contigo. Vamos levanta, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un gran día.

— Pues no ha empezado muy bien…

A Elsa le costó levantarse, si yo ya tenía agujetas en las piernas no quise imaginarme cómo estaría ella que no estaba acostumbrada a montar a caballo.

— Si quieres podemos descansar hoy y mañana ya…

— No, no… Estoy bien, vamos.— hizo un esfuerzo por mí y nos arreglamos para salir.

Tardamos unos veinte minutos pero al final lo conseguimos. Desayunamos con él en el comedor, nos extrañó que no hubiera nadie más pero seguramente estarían durmiendo aún.

Salimos del castillo temprano para ver al menos una casa antes del mediodía.

Pasamos por un par de atajos un tanto peligrosos para llegar antes y aún así nos tomamos más de una hora en llegar a su casa. Tuvimos que descansar allí porque ya no podíamos dar ni un galope más. Me fastidió no haber pasado por la primera casa que vimos ayer.

Nos comentó por encima como eran las casas que íbamos a ver, todas solitarias como la suya, donde nevaría en poco más de un mes. Por supuesto nos gustaba la nieve, pero quizás serían temperaturas demasiado bajas para nosotras.

Después de acomodarnos en su sofá con una taza de té durante un buen rato, fuimos a ver la primera casa. Quince minutos más a caballo y bonita que era, de una madera fuerte y bien cuidada, con porche y un buen establo para los caballos.

Kristoff levantó una de las macetas y sacó la llave que abría la puerta.

— ¿Vamos a entrar?

— Sí, es la casa de un compañero de trabajo, se mudó hace unos meses al norte, aquí no hace suficiente frío para él.

Así que entramos. A la izquierda el comedor, parecido al suyo, chimenea, sofá de cuero, grandes bigas que cruzaban la casa entera, sin muchas puertas a simple vista y una cocina pequeña. El baño no era nada del otro mundo y la habitación era ridículamente pequeña comparada. Más bien era una casa para una sola persona, perfecta para Kristoff pero no para nosotras.

— Vaya… supongo que encontrar la casa perfecta no es tan fácil que parece…— comentó Elsa. Y tenía razón, sólo teníamos que escoger la que tenía el menor defecto y esa era ni más ni menos que la de dos pisos.

Después de curiosear todo lo que quisimos, fuimos a ver otra que estaba cerca antes de ir a comer.

No me esperaba que fuera muy diferente y cuando la vi pensé que habíamos dado una vuelta en círculo. Era idéntica, hasta el entorno parecía el mismo, lo único que por dentro la cocina estaba donde la habitación y viceversa. Peor incluso que la anterior.

No tardamos en irnos de allí para volver a casa de Kristoff, fue un poco desastre. Por supuesto podríamos vivir allí y nos acabaríamos acostumbrando, pero no quería vivir en una lata de sardinas.

Comimos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, encima el cielo se estaba nublando y lo último que quería era llegar a casa empapada.

Hablamos sobre a dónde deberíamos ir hasta que les propuse ver la primera casa que vimos y terminamos discutiendo.

— Pero a ver Anna, no es sólo el tema del espacio, tenemos que pensar en lo que nos va a costar pagarla. El reino nos va a ayudar pero no desembolsará tanto dinero por un capricho.

— No es ningún capricho, y tampoco tenemos que pagarlo todo de golpe, ya encontraremos un trabajo.

— Ya pero… O sea, no me importa vivir allí si eso es lo que quieres, con que vivías conmigo es más que suficiente, pero tenemos que pensar en las consecuencias.

— Pero si las consecuencias son buenas, es una casa maravillosa con mucho espacio para lo que sea, como si quieres hacerte un estudio para dibujar, o yo que sé, para tener hijos. No podríamos tenerlos en una casa tan pequeña…— entonces se hizo el silencio.

Las miradas hablaban por sí solas y sabía por qué.

— Sólo era una hipótesis… no penséis nada raro…

— Iré a por más pan.— Kristoff desapareció.

— Anna… ¿tú quieres… tener hijos?— no supe cómo tomarme la pregunta.

— Pues… supongo, me gustaría ser madre algún día. ¿Tú no?

— Sí pero…

— ¿Podemos centrarnos en el tema de la casa por ahora? No tiene sentido que hablemos de esto ahora.

— Sí, mejor.

A partir de entonces, Elsa fue más comprensiva en cuanto a mi decisión y decidimos volver allí para verla otra vez.

El día se fue nublando poco a poco y nos apresuramos cada vez más. Empezó a llover justo unos minutos antes de llegar y en el momento en que nos refugiamos en el porche, cayó el gran diluvio.

— Cielos santo, nunca habría dicho que llovería tanto.

— Supongo que tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que se calme.

Y entonces, como si el destino nos estuviera esperando, se abrió la puerta.

— Ya decía yo que escuchaba unas voces…— era una abuelita más bajita que yo, con un bastón— Pasad, pasad…

— ¿Por casualidad no será usted Amelia, la propietaria de la casa?— me sorprendió que Kristoff estuviera tratando a alguien como usted.

— Oh… sí, desde que mi marido murió hace ya tres años, esta casa me pertenece…— dijo volviendo a la silla del comedor para seguir con su bebida caliente. Fui echando un vistazo de mientras— Es la casa de nuestra tercera luna de miel, qué tiempos aquellos, nos creíamos jóvenes con sesenta y seis años, ni más ni menos, nunca olvidaré aquél día en el que-

— Perdone pero…— menos mal que la detuvo, iba a enrollarse en una interminable historia— estas dos jóvenes están interesadas en la casa, escuché de su hijo que quería venderla y…

— Oh, oh… qué sorpresa, eso sí que no me lo esperaba…— se levantó y nos echó un vistazo a las dos— Llevo tiempo queriendo deshacerme de esta enorme casa, yo no puedo mantenerla y mis hijos van de aquí para allá así que… ¿Cómo os llamáis jovencitas?

— Anna.

— Elsa, señora.

— Oh… de qué me sonarán esos nombres… ¿quién fue que…? Ah, no es posible… ¿Sois las hijas del rey?— preguntó riendo— Sin duda os parecéis a vuestra madre.

La pusimos un poco al día sin contarle demasiados detalles a cambio de que nos enseñara la casa y así lo hizo. No dejó de hablar ni un solo momento, nos contó de todo, absolutamente de todo sobre la casa. Empezando por el comedor, los libros de la pequeña biblioteca que tenía, la aventura que tuvieron para entrar el gran sofá que daba a la chimenea, la alfombra que adornaba la sala y los pintorescos muebles del siglo pasado que descansaban en un suelo de madera tan liso como el cristal.

Justo a la derecha de la entrada nos enseñó la cocina y contó la historia del mármol que iba de pared a pared, la del cajón que se quedó atascado varios meses por culpa de un tenedor y mil cosas más que pasé de escuchar. Era casi tan amplia como el comedor, más estrecha y con tres ventanas que daban al establo. Quedaba en la parte escondida del patio y ni siquiera se veía desde fuera, quedé gratamente sorprendida.

Luego volvimos al comedor para seguir hacia adelante, donde había una pequeña sala de entrepaso con una butaca y una estantería, las escaleras que daban arriba y la puerta que daba fuera. La abrí viendo como llovía, llenando mis pulmones del olor a hierba mojada, con ganas de salir y empaparme entera.

Cuando llegaron cerré y subimos al piso de arriba para ver las habitaciones. Tres en total más un baño para compartir. Tenía que ser esa, cuando vi lo grande que era la bañera supe que esa sería nuestra casa, hacía como dos metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho, además tenía una enorme ventana que ofrecía unas vistas a la naturaleza increíbles.

Correteé para ver cómo eran las habitaciones, dos de pequeñas y una más grande, como la mitad de la nuestra, con vistas majestuosas del castillo, el mar y el cielo. Fui corriendo a por Elsa para enseñárselo, tenía que verlo.

No podía estar más contenta y se alegró de verme así.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta, perdona por no tenerla en cuenta, es una casa maravillosa.

— ¡Yeey! ¿Ves? Te lo dije, tienes que hacerme caso más a menudo. Voy a decirle que nos la quedamos.

— E-espera.— los encontré a los dos en una de las habitaciones, la mujer debía de estar hablando de su hijo otra vez.

— Nos la quedamos, ya está decidido.

— Oh-ho… pero si aún no hemos hablado de precios…

— Hm, ya.

— Eso te iba a decir, culo inquieto.

— ¿Qué me has llamado?— le agarré el trasero llevándomela hacia mí.

— Guapa.

— Guapa tú.

— ¿Queréis que vayamos al grano?— preguntó la señora, dejándonos boquiabiertos.

— Sí por favor.

Debió de haber empezado preguntando eso, en fin. Nos pusimos a concretar las cosas y aprovechamos que seguía lloviendo para hablar sobre un montón de cosas que teníamos que tener en cuenta. Llevar una casa era una gran responsabilidad y había muchísimas tareas que hacer.

Una vez lo acordamos todo, quedamos para dentro de dos días para empezar con el papeleo y como si el tiempo estuviera de nuestro lado, dejó de llover.

Nos despedimos de ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ya estaba decidido, esa sería nuestra casa.

Subimos a nuestros caballos al atardecer y en quince minutos llegamos al castillo. Sabía que ese sería un gran día.

Lo invitamos a cenar por todo lo que había hecho por nosotras pese a que eso no iba a ser suficiente y en cuanto dejamos nuestros caballos, el guardia nos dijo que Thomas quería hablar con nosotras.

Fuimos los tres a la sala de reuniones y al entrar lo vimos junto a su esposa, con una cara de todo menos alegre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Podría Kristoff dejarnos a solas?

— No,— dije firmemente— él es como de la familia, si tienes algo que decir será con él.

— Cómo prefiráis…— entonces su esposa tomó la palabra.

— Elsa, querida, perdónanos, no hemos sido completamente sincera contigo… No lo hicimos con malas intenciones pero creemos que deberías saber la verdad sobre tus padres.

— Vaya…— me cogió de la mano con fuerza— Claro.

— Tu madre no murió cuando naciste, tampoco tu padre la abandonó, lo cierto es que… tú…— se tomó un tiempo antes de continuar— eres hija nuestra.— se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo, no podía ser verdad.

— ¿E-een… serio?— afirmaron con la cabeza.

— Entonces ella y Rapunzel son… ¿hermanas?

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó exaltada.

— En su habitación, no se lo ha tomado muy bien.— respondió Thomas. Entonces Elsa soltó mi mano de golpe, sintiendo un desorden en mis pulsaciones, y se fue corriendo.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

— ¡E-Elsa espera!

* * *

 _ **Elsii:** pues aquí está, no es tan largo como me gustaría pero creo que no está mal :) Espero que la historia siga enganchando ^^  
 **Mandy:** se resolvieron las dudas, ahora falta saber cómo se lo tomará Elsa (uuuuh...) En cuanto a sus poderes... La mariposa volverá, no digo más._

 _Este capítulo es algo largo a modo de prueba, ¿qué os parece? ¿lo queréis más corto pero que suba dos/tres a la semana o así de largo y una vez a la semana? Para mí es prácticamente lo mismo pero creo que están más cuidados cuando son más cortos, no sé, ¿qué decís?  
_

 _ **¡Juego!** Voy a hacer un capítulo especial para celebrar las **100k** palabras, será una entrevista a los personajes de Anna y Elsa (¿Kristoff?), así que si queréis preguntarles cualquier cosa, dejad una review :D  
_ _[Ejemplo: Para Anna: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Elsa? |o| Para las dos: cuenta un secreto que nadie sepa.]_


	30. Nido de amor

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen, y también los de Enredados, no nos vayamos a olvidar, pertenecen a Disney. Qué cosas eh, nunca me lo habría imaginado._

 _OMG, 30 capítulos ya D: (y los que le quedan, creo :D). Tres millones de gracias por seguir aquí :)_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXX**

* * *

 **~Nido de amor~**

Salí corriendo con Kristoff a mi lado tratando de atrapar a Elsa.

— ¡Espera!— no nos hizo caso en todo el camino. Menos mal que no habían escaleras de por medio.

Al llegar, la vimos sujetando el marco de la puerta, inmóvil, congelada, con su mirada fija.

— Elsa…— intenté acercarme a ella pero entró, ignorándome por completo, centrando toda su atención en ella. Vimos a Rapunzel sentada en la cama, encogida, abrazando al cojín con Eugene al lado.

— Elsa…— dijo su verdadera hermana cuando se quedó delante de ella, ofreciéndole las manos. Las aceptó después de dudar unos segundos y la levantó para abrazarla. Rapunzel se echó a llorar y Elsa la calmó cual hermana mayor. Quise pensar que eso se lo había enseñado yo.

— Me han engañado… A las dos… creía que… Yo… y-yo…

— Sh… no pasa nada, no llores más, ya pasó… tranquila.— su suave voz sería capaz de calmar al búfalo más feroz.

— Nunca me habían mentido así…

— Si lo han hecho es por alguna buena razón, no te preocupes ¿vale?— le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola— Ellos te quieren más que nada en el mundo y lo último que quieren es verte así. ¿Crees que puedes dejar de llorar? ¿Por mí?

— Sí…— se secó las lágrimas como pudo haciendo un esfuerzo por no sollozar.

— Eso es… Y ahora si me dieras una sonrisa sería estupendo.

— Hm~— abrazó a mi Elsa ocultando el rostro en su hombro— Perdona…

— No tienes por qué disculparte.— estuvieron unos segundos demasiado largos pegadas.

— Eh Anna, te está quitando a tu esposa.— comentó Kristoff sutilmente. Le di un codazo bien merecido.

Entonces se sentaron en la cama, sin dejarme espacio para ponerme al lado de Elsa, y nos pusimos a hablar del tema. Por lo visto, hace unos meses Rapunzel encontró un cuadro escondido en el que aparecía su madre con las dos recién nacidas en brazos pero le negaron que tuviera una hermana. Ahora no sólo compartían el año de nacimiento si no que también compartían el día. Eran mellizas, una nació con el cálido poder de sanar y la otra con el devastador poder de controlar el frío.

Nos contó que después de que la raptaran, su madre entró en paranoia creyendo que secuestrarían también a Elsa, llegando a pasar días enteros sin dormir, menguando tanto su salud física como mental hasta tal punto que Thomas decidió encargárselo a mi padre. No hubo otra opción, era la única forma de que garantizar la salud de las dos. Una historia que entristeció hasta las paredes de la habitación, no quise ni imaginarme lo mal que lo debieron de pasar.

Terminando la historia, aparecieron sus padres por la puerta, tensando el áspero ambiente que dejó las palabras de Rapunzel.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contasteis antes?— replicó nada más verlos entrar.

— Cielo… Lo intentamos, dios sabe que estuvimos a un paso de contártelo pero… siempre te ves tan feliz y radiante que… teníamos miedo de que nos odiaras por lo que hicimos.

— Lo hicimos por el bien de las dos pero cometimos un gran error. Ya sois mayores y tenéis todo el derecho a saberlo, perdonadnos.

— No hay día que no me arrepienta por lo que hice, desearía poder volver atrás y cambiar lo ocurrido pero… No os enfadéis con nosotros, por favor.— dijo su madre en un último intento por pedir disculpas. Creí que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Rapunzel se levantó y cruzó la habitación para terminar en los brazos de los dos.

— No estoy enfadada por lo que hicisteis, lo entiendo… debisteis pasarlo muy mal… Pero debisteis contármelo antes, pensaba que no confiabais en mí…— dijo antes de ponerse a llorar. Era tan o más llorona que mi reina.

Elsa se acercó a ellos y terminaron uniéndose en familia. Eché mucho de menos a mis padres en aquél momento, me sentí un poco abandonada. Kristoff chocó conmigo hombro con hombro, recordándome que no estaba sola.

— Bueno sí, muy bonito todo y demás pero, ¿os parece que vayamos a cenar? Estoy hambriento.

— Eugene…— se acercó a él con cara de pegarle un sartenazo y entonces lo besó.— Ven, te presentaré a mi hermana.

Nos reímos, aunque más bien se rieron, por un momento sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho pensando que se iría con sus verdaderos padres dejándome sola, desapareciendo de mi vida. Aunque sabía que era imposible, la idea de que eso pasara me paralizó, Elsa era mía, no soportaría que nadie me la quitara.

Cuando tuve ocasión, le cogí de la mano para calmarme, tratando de olvidar mis desvaríos. Elsa me miró sonriente, resplandeciendo alegría, diciendo que me quería con la mirada.

Poco después fuimos a cenar y hablamos a solas por el camino, quedándonos atrás a propósito.

— ¿Cómo estás?— pregunté.

— Un poco confusa si te soy sincera. Me cuesta asimilar todo esto, pero estoy contenta.

— Si te pidieran que fueras con ellos a Corona ¿irías?

— Claro que no, voy a estar contigo en Arendelle, en nuestra nueva casa, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

— Sólo quería asegurarme…

— No te voy a dejar por nada del mundo, estaremos juntas para siempre.— casi parecía que me estaba regañando.

— Perdona.— me atrasó distanciándonos de los demás para besarme.

— Te quiero muchísimo Anna, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

— Yo también.— nos besamos en aquél pasillo, abrazándonos, alegrando nuestros corazones, deshaciendo cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

Llegamos al comedor cuando todos ya estaban sentados, no pensé que nos entretendríamos tanto.

El ambiente cambió para bien durante la cena, hicimos varias bromas entorno lo ocurrido y los hombres no se quedaron cortos, los tres parecían llevarse bien.

Tuve que luchar un poco por la atención de Elsa pese a estar a su lado, toda la mesa giraba en torno a ella.

Comentamos que habíamos encontrado la casa perfecta y dijeron que nos ayudarían, pero nos aconsejaron que buscáramos más ya que esa sería nuestro hogar por muchos años. Teníamos cero ganas de hacer más kilómetros y tenía pocas esperanzas de encontrar una casa como aquella, además ya habíamos aclarado ciertos temas con la propietaria, así que les dijimos que seguiríamos centradas en nuestra primera opción.

Volvieron a insistir en que nos quedáramos en el castillo, que no hacía falta que tomáramos el papel de princesa, pero insistimos en que queríamos estar solas, en una casa propia donde tuviéramos libertad para hacer cualquier cosa.

Fuimos charlando y la velada terminó siendo de lo más acogedora, acabé sintiéndome parte de su familia incluso, y no sólo por ser la futura esposa de su hija. Hace apenas dos semanas sólo la tenía a ella y ahora estaba rodeada de seis maravillosas personas.

Nos quedamos algo así como una hora en la mesa después de los postres, se nos hizo tarde sin darnos cuenta.

Cuando fuimos retirándonos, invitamos a Kristoff a dormir en el castillo, ya era tarde para salir y prácticamente era uno más de la familia.

Al llegar a la habitación nada nos impidió celebrar que seguíamos vivas, compartiendo nuestro inquebrantable amor sin escasear en besos, caricias ni mimos.

Antes de ponernos a dormir, Elsa hizo un dibujo de los siete en el comedor, con nosotras tres de cara, los chicos de espalda junto con su madre, y su padre en la cabeza de la mesa. Le quedó muy bien, como de costumbre.

Esa noche me quedé dormida en sus pechos, escuchando tranquilamente sus inconfundibles latidos mientras me acariciaba el pelo lentamente y me susurraba lo maravillosa que sería nuestra vida viviendo en nuestro nuevo hogar.

 _Zzz... zz... z-_

Desperté de golpe en plena noche, una pesadilla, o algo que es peor, una pesadilla muy real, demasiado. Veía Arendelle en llamas entre el pánico, escuchaba a alguien llorando pero no era Elsa, ella estaba a mi lado, sufriendo, viendo conmigo desde la ventana cómo una impresionante flota de enormes barcos se acercaban para destruirlo todo, haciendo añicos el castillo, quemando la ciudad y matando el bosque. Realmente sentí que íbamos a morir.

— Hm~— me puse a llorar sin saber por qué— ¿Anna? Anna, eh…— me asustó ver su cara de repente— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Me abrazó de inmediato. Estaba sudando, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y no lograba tranquilizarme, ese sueño fue demasiado impactante.

— He tenido una pesadilla horrible.

— Sh… ya está Anna, sólo ha sido un sueño ¿me oyes? Ahora estás conmigo, estás a salvo…— logré calmarme un poco al besarla.

— Ha sido horrible…— empecé a contarle lo que ocurría pero me detuvo, dijo que lo olvidara, que no pensara más en eso.

Me llevó al baño para refrescarme y respiré hondo.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí… ya está.

— Bien… No me extraña que tengas pesadillas así, con todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo…

— Parecía muy real…

— Tranquila…— me abrazó con cariño y delicadeza— Sólo ha sido un sueño, no pienses más en eso.

— Sí…— ya más tranquila, volvimos a la cama y me dijo que se quedaría despierta hasta que me durmiera, sellando sus labios en la frente.

Conseguí dormir algo más pasados unos minutos, con la seguridad de que ella estaría ahí para mí.

 _Z…_

Sus ojos azules fueron lo primero que vi ese día. Me estaba esperando despierta, aguantando sus ganas de darme un beso para no despertarme.

Hice lo posible por no recordar el mal sueño que tuve, pero ahí estaba, torturándome. Por suerte tenía a Elsa distrayéndome con sus jueguecitos mañaneros, inquieta y juguetona. Después de pasar una buena hora dando vueltas entre las sábanas, nos duchamos y nos propusimos no perder más tiempo para empezar cuanto antes con la mudanza.

Hablamos directamente con el consejero de ciudadanía para informarle del cambio de domicilio y más tarde nos encontramos con Thomas, el cual nos garantizó que pagaría íntegramente la casa con la condición de verla antes. Así que a media mañana nos fuimos todos hacia allí. Si les gustaba la mitad que a mí, ya sería muchísimo.

No tuvimos la suerte de encontrar a nadie cuando llegamos, pero fue más que suficiente para que se hicieran una idea.

— Qué grande es…— dijo Rapunzel al verla.

— Sí… es que Anna quiere tener hijos y claro… necesitamos espacio.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso!— se lo tomaron a risa pero a mí no me hizo gracia, se podría haber ahorrado ese comentario.

A pesar de eso, la impresión general fue buena, por supuesto no era una casa de princesas pero tampoco buscábamos eso. Lo mejor de todo era que estaba cerca del castillo y cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir podríamos acudir allí en un momento.

Aunque habíamos quedado para mañana, los tíos insistieron en contactar con la propietaria para que nos abriera y así poder hablar con ella. En parte tenía ganas de no encontrárnosla, si se enrollaba tanto como ayer podrían darnos las uvas y no quería que se llevaran una mala impresión de ella.

Por desgracia, sí que estaba pero nos recibió alegremente, ofreciéndonos galletas que había hecho. Tras rechazar amablemente su oferta con la ayuda de Elsa, volvimos a la casa en cuestión para verla de dentro.

Se pusieron a fijarse en todo y cada vez que veían algo extraño o que estaba mal me inquietaba, no quería volver a buscar más casas.

Después de terminar la ruta completa por la casa, llegó el momento del veredicto.

— No está mal, no está nada mal… Os llevará bastante trabajo, eso sí.

— ¿Entonces nos la podemos quedar?

— Por supuesto que sí, si a vosotras os gusta adelante, yo sólo quería ver cómo era.— Elsa lo abrazó.

— Gracias… papá.

Y así fue como empezamos la mudanza. Por la tarde terminamos de firmar papeles y dijeron que en dos días ya podríamos tener las llaves, más que suficiente para pensar qué cosas nos íbamos a llevar.

El día siguiente fue un caos de ropa, accesorios, sábanas, zapatos y todo lo que teníamos en nuestra habitación. Teníamos que escoger qué cosas dejábamos allí porque no íbamos a llevárnoslo todo, había cosas que no usaríamos por viejo, pequeño o inútil.

Terminamos desvalijando la habitación entera dejando siete maletas llenas a reventar.

Aquella noche nos constó dormir, los nervios nos atacaron por todos lados. Adiós a las vistas del patio del castillo, adiós a las largas paseadas para llegar al comedor, adiós a nuestra enorme habitación, adiós a los guardias, adiós al castillo. Hola vida nueva.

Un gran remolque liderado por dos caballos nos esperaba en la plaza de buena mañana. Nos llevaron nuestras cosas y añadieron una gran cantidad de comida, utensilios para éstos, otros para la limpieza, lo necesario para cuidar a los caballos, libros de todo tipo e incluso un botiquín. Íbamos a tardar un día entero en poner todo aquello en su sitio.

— Elsa, dile adiós al castillo.

— Adiós castillo~— nos quedamos mirándolo desde abajo— Estamos locas ¿lo sabías?

— Claro que lo sabía.— no sé cuándo ni dónde, pero escuché que alguien decía que las mayores locuras se hacen por amor. Tampoco sé quién lo dijo, pero tenía toda la razón.

— No me imagino a ninguna otra princesa del mundo haciendo algo así.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿No soy una princesa?— me cogió de la cintura acercándome a ella.

— Tú eres la princesita más preciosa del mundo, no cuentas.— apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, creyéndome que íbamos a lograrlo. Una vida sencilla, pura y tranquila a su lado. No podía ser más perfecto.

— Oye, ¿crees que todo saldrá bien?

— Por supuesto que no, seguro que saldrán un montón de cosas mal, pero no importa, sea lo que sea podremos solucionarlo juntas.

— O si no tus padres nos echarán una mano.

— Sí… se me hace un poco raro que ellos sean mis verdaderos padres, me va a costar acostumbrarme.

— Hombre, los acabas de conocer, es normal.

— Supongo que sí…

Nos encontramos con Rapunzel y su esposo por los pasillos y nos preparamos para partir hacia nuestro nuevo hogar después de despedirnos de los trabajadores más cercanos, con los que habíamos vivido tantos años.

Al llegar nos encontramos la puerta abierta. Estaba la propietaria, dos de sus tres hijos, Primrose y Kristoff hablando con ellos. Lo primero que hicieron fue darnos una copia a cada una de las llaves de la puerta principal, trasera, y del establo. Había llegado el momento. Nos miramos incrédulas, ya teníamos las llaves en nuestras manos, la casa era nuestra.

— Felicidades a las dos, sois completamente independientes. Espero que estéis preparadas para afrontar las dures labores de los adultos.— dijo su madre sonriente.

— Nacimos preparadas para eso, ni la labor más dura se nos resistirá, somos invencibles.— respondí, viendo como entraba el buen ambiente por la ventana, iluminando cada rincón de la casa con nuestra felicidad y adornando cada pared con esperanza.

Nos quedamos charlando los nueve entre el comedor y la cocina a la espera de que llegara Thomas y el carro con nuestras cosas. Me gustó verla tan llena de gente, parecía que estábamos celebrando una fiesta.

— Vamos a llenar las paredes de tus dibujos, lo sabes ¿no?— le dije a Elsa en un momento de tranquilidad.

— ¿Para eso querías que fuera tan grande?

— También.

Cuando llegaron al fin nuestras cosas, Thomas nos sorprendió a todos con un segundo carro con comida preparada, prácticamente lista para comer.

— Hay que estrenar la casa ¿no? ¿Qué mejor que con una buena comida?— no se le podía haber dejado solo, pero la idea no fue tan mala, se acercaba el mediodía y no nos daría tiempo a colocarlo todo.

Así fue que comimos los diez para hacer una pausa, apretujados en una mesa en la que apenas cabían ocho, improvisando de todo para poder comer ahí. Fue tremendamente divertido, fue todo tan estúpidamente surrealista que no podía dejar de reír por cualquier tontería. Estar todos juntos celebrando nuestra casa propia fue inolvidable.

Sobró un montón de comida pero no me importó, así tendríamos para mañana también. La dueña y sus hijos se fueron cuando seguimos organizando las cosas después de los postres y no fue hasta las siete que lo dejamos todo en su sitio. Terminamos agotadas.

Fue un día de locos, no paramos ni un momento y me temía que los siguientes días iban a ser parecidos, pero era maravilloso, nuestra libertad como objetivo hacía que valiera la pena cualquier esfuerzo, por más grande que fuese.

Al anochecer, Primrose y Rapunzel nos pusieron la cocina a punto para poder hacer la cena mientras los chicos encendían la chimenea.

No teníamos mucha idea de cocinar, era uno de los puntos que teníamos que mejorar pero ellas dos nos enseñaron a coger la sartén por el mango mientras preparaban la cena, dándonos consejos, enseñándonos recetas y haciendo fácil lo que parecía imposible a primera vista. Fue una clase rápida de cocina de lo más útil y práctica.

Después de cenar, nosotras y la casa entera dio un respiro al quedarnos solas. Hogar dulce hogar.

Cuando subimos a la habitación después de recogerlo todo, nos quedamos heladas por el frío que hacía. Debimos dejar la puerta abierta, ahí arriba no llegaba el cálido aire marítimo.

— Elsa~ caliéntame…— no lo dije expresamente con segundas intenciones, me esperaba algo así como un abrazo pero me dio mucho más que eso. No pude negar su efectividad.

Subimos la temperatura hasta el punto de empañar los cristales, haciendo el amor cuál dos ardientes fogatas alimentadas por el placer, estrenando nuestra cama por todo lo alto, sin nadie que nos pudiera escuchar, sin restricciones, sin límites.

Celebramos el inicio de nuestra nueva vida.

De un futuro inquebrantable de unión perpetua.

Celebramos que éramos dueñas de nosotras mismas.

Y que nadie nos los iba a negar.

* * *

 _ **Mandy:** pues ahí va un nuevo cap. Me ha costado mucho decidirme pero, voy a desvelar que Elsa nació unos minutos antes que Punzi, así que ella es la mayor :3 Por cierto, muy buenas preguntas xD_

 _Aún a riesgo de spoilear, diré que voy a acelerar al tiempo en la historia en los próximos capítulos. No puedo decir más (pero tengo muchísimas ganas de que lo sepáis). Nos vemos el ¿sábadDomingo?_


	31. Dulces

_**Disclamer:**_ _¿Conocéis Frozen y Enredados? Pues sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, así que ni son tuyos ni son míos, para que quede claro. Dicho esta gilipollez, empecemos._

 _3.000 visitas al fic :o No me lo creo ni yo xD.  
Este capítulo es *-*, disfrutad._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXI**

* * *

 **~Dulces~**

Nuestro primer día juntas empezó con el agradable sonido de los pájaros, el roce de las cálidas sábanas y el tacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Adoraba esos tan dulces momentos de paz, esos en los que tonteábamos con nuestras pies, en los que usábamos nuestras manos cuales plumas escribiendo nuestros deseos en la piel de la otra, esos, en los que tan sólo estaba ella, ella, para mí y para nadie más. Guardé en mi más profundo ser cada gota del cariño que me ofrecía, cada momento de amor, cada beso por pequeño que fuera.

No me importó tener que levantarnos para hacernos el desayuno, o tener que hacernos la cama antes que eso, ni tampoco tener que vestirnos por el frío que hacía por la mañana, nada malo importaba si ella estaba a mi lado. Lo pesado y aburrido se convertía en entretenido y divertido de la forma más tonta, todo tedio se hacía ameno y nada podía contra nuestro buen humor.

Salimos a establo para cuidar nuestros caballos después de desayunar y lavar los platos, recogimos las hojas otoñales que cayeron en el jardín y nos hicimos una lista mental de lo que íbamos a tener que hacer. Limpiar iba a ser la más farragosa de las tareas pero se haría menos pesada si nos organizábamos. Teníamos que tener en cuenta los dos pisos, el establo, el patio, nuestra ropa, los cristales de las ventanas, la chimenea, los platos, los muebles… todo, entre las dos.

Nos lo planteamos como un reto, no desistimos ni un momento, éramos luchadoras, sentía que habíamos nacido para afrontar cualquier reto que la vida nos propusiera porque cualquier cosa merecía la pena si el objetivo era estar junto a ella.

Al mediodía vino Rapunzel y su madre para ver qué tal lo llevábamos. Los chicos se habían ido de caza.

Les pedimos ayuda para una lista de cosas que no teníamos muy claro cómo tratar o manejar. La verdad es que no estábamos para nada acostumbradas, pasamos a hacer todo el trabajo duro que no hace una princesa de un día para el otro.

Nos dieron ánimos diciendo que al principio sería duro, pero conforme pasaran los días iríamos teniendo por la mano cada cosa que hiciéramos. Todo es cuestión de costumbre, dijeron.

Por la tarde fuimos a la ciudad para comprar cuatro cosas que nos faltaban y de paso pasamos por la carpintería para hacernos con todos los marcos que pudimos para colgar los dibujos de Elsa. Me empeñé en comprarlos porque aparte de que quedarían geniales nos daría fuerzas para seguir adelante, dándonos más motivos para levantarnos con ganas cada mañana.

Decidimos colgar los dibujos más íntimos e importantes en nuestra habitación, los de cuando éramos pequeñas, los de mí desnuda y el que aparecíamos en el lugar más bonito del reino, dónde me pidió matrimonio. Los demás los puse en el comedor, quedaron geniales.

No fue fácil, nadie dijo que lo iba a ser. Nos llenamos de tareas, sin parar en todo el día, agotándonos y descansando cada minuto que podíamos. Eso sí, nadie nos quitaría los largos baños en nuestra enorme bañera, ni las largas noches bañadas en placer, ni los largos besos que nos dábamos por la mañana. Nada ni nadie nos quitaría nuestro amor.

Conforme pasaron los días fuimos siendo más conscientes del trabajo que llevaba realmente mantener la casa, pero no era tanto si nos organizábamos bien. Cocinar dejó de ser una pesadilla cuando le cogimos el ritmo y limpiar se hacía entretenido entre juegos o simplemente cantando. Éramos como dos alegres flores en plena primavera, radiantes de vida y de felicidad.

Uno de los días que volvimos al centro, alguien nos paró para cotillear más que nada. Rey Thomas ya anunció que Corona se haría cargo y la gente quería saber por qué. Nos limitamos a responder que fue a raíz de la muerte de nuestros padres, que no se preocuparan y que vivíamos fuera del castillo por voluntad propia. Los rumores no tardaron en revolotear de casa en casa, pero no hicimos mucho caso.

Así, nos acostumbramos al nuevo ritmo de vida en pocos días, llenamos buena parte de las paredes del comedor con sus nuevos y siempre tan buenos dibujos y me animé a que me diera alguna clase para aprender de ella. No salió demasiado bien pero insistió en que no me rindiera, que era cuestión de práctica.

En un momento de tranquilidad, en el sofá, le comenté el tema de nuestra boda, no habíamos hablado más de eso y me empezaba a preocupar. Me sorprendió diciendo que aún estaban haciendo nuestros anillos, que los encargó el día antes de empezar a buscar casa y que en unos días los terminarían. También me dijo que habló con Thomas días atrás y que le dijo que podríamos usar la capilla pero que por supuesto, no sería nada oficial, que aceptaba nuestro matrimonio como tal y que nos iba a ayudar una vez más.

Me estaba esperando a que sacara el tema para lucirse. La torturé a besos por mantenerlo en secreto, por un momento pensé que lo habría olvidado o que al final no quería hacerlo. Quise empezar a buscar un vestido de novia, a hacer la lista de invitados, a escoger el pastel, flores y prepararlo todo para la ceremonia, pero Elsa me pidió que me lo tomara con calma, que primero teníamos que ocuparnos de la casa y que lo preparáramos todo cuando lo tuviéramos todo bajo control.

Esa noche me encargué de agradecérselo en nuestra cama, con velas, sin ropa y con una gran dosis de placer tras un romántico masaje.

Se veía mi sonrisa a millas, estaba tontamente contenta imaginando cómo sería nuestra boda, en el momento de decir el sí quiero, en el momento de poner nuestros anillos y cómo no, en el momento de sellar con los labios nuestro eterno amor. Incluso bailaba de un lado para el otro creyéndome que estaba en la sala de baile.

Los días empezaron a pasar cada vez más rápido, nos levantábamos y en un parpadeo ya se hacía de noche. No parábamos en todo el día y todos los momentos libres que teníamos los aprovechábamos al máximo para hacer cosas juntas. Por supuesto que la vida en el castillo sería más fácil y cómoda, pero las dos queríamos estar juntas todo el tiempo, con la libertad de hacer las cosas a nuestra manera, sin restricciones.

Una tarde Elsa me propuso cocinar pastelitos y acepté como si me fuera la vida en ello. Me enseñó una receta sencilla que podíamos hacer con los ingredientes que teníamos y nos pusimos a ello. Aún terminando ensuciadas hasta las orejas por jugar con harina y después de unas dos horas y media, logramos hacer algo parecido al dibujo que aparecía en el libro y llegó el trágico momento de probarlo.

Por supuesto era la primera vez que cocinábamos dulces, por lo que no teníamos las expectativas muy altas. Cuando le dimos un mordisco a la vez al bizcocho relleno de crema, nos derretimos de lo bueno que estaba. Sin duda, teníamos que hacerlos más a menudo, estaban tremendamente deliciosos.

No hace falta decir que nos los terminamos en menos de diez minutos, éramos golosas a más no poder.

Repetimos la receta un par de veces más, perfeccionándola, dándola a probar a los demás, sintiéndonos orgullosa de lo que éramos capaces de hacer con nuestras manos, unos pocos ingredientes y unas instrucciones de uso. Empezamos a rebuscar en el libro otras recetas que podrían ponernos a prueba y encontramos un par que llevaban chocolate. No dudamos demasiado en ir en busca de ese preciado ingrediente y pese a lo caro que era, compramos un montón.

Con amor como ingrediente principal, hicimos pasteles, galletas, chocolate caliente y algo francés llamado coulant que nos llenó el corazón de chocolate, nunca pensé que existiría nada tan absurdamente exquisito, y mucho menos que seríamos capaces de hacerlo nosotras. No olvidé ese sabor en varios días.

Una tarde en la que estaba trasteando por la estantería de libros del comedor, mientras Elsa terminaba de lavar los platos, encontré un papel doblado escondido en el fondo primer estante. Cuando lo abrí y vi que era su letra me extrañó, sobretodo porque tenía varios tachones por toda la página.

Me puse a leerlo intrigada y mis sentidos se bloqueaban al darme cuenta de lo que era. No pude despegar mis ojos del papel.

·

 _Mi pequeña princesa, mi amor, mi vida. El día que apareciste en mi habitación me diste un motivo por el cual vivir, me diste esperanza y un mar de cariño con sentir tu sola presencia. Ahora siento que tengo a alguien por quien valdría la pena morir.  
Me robaste el corazón con un simple abrazo y desplegaste mis alas con un inocente beso en la mejilla que jamás olvidaré. Me hiciste revivir aquellos inolvidables años de infancia con nostalgia, prometiéndome tu amor incondicional aún con el peligro que mis poderes encerraban, sacándome una sonrisa incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Dudo que alguien sea mejor que tú en dibujar sonrisas. Eres increíble, más que única, cariñosa y dulce como nadie, preciosa por dentro y por supuesto por fuera, adorable en todos los sentidos. No existen adjetivos para describir tu excepcional forma de ser, eres maravillosa.  
Me enamoré de ti sin siquiera darme cuenta, te hiciste con mi corazón de la forma más natural y me ofreciste el tuyo generosa con una sonrisa, ¿cómo no iba a rendirme a tus brazos? ¿cómo no iba a derretir el hielo que habitaba en mi interior por ti? Si con un solo halago me alegras el día, si eres capaz de calmar mi alma con una sola mirada, si con el amor que me das me haces creer que estoy en el mismísimo paraíso.  
Hemos pasado por problemas, conflictos e incertidumbres pero siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre me has ofrecido un pecho en el que llorar, un hombro en el que apoyarme y unos pies a los que hacerles cosquillas. Nunca podré llegar a compensarte por todo lo que haces por mí día a día, eres increíble.  
Hoy te doy infinitas gracias por hacerme tan enormemente feliz, por cumplir mis sueños una vez más y por dejarme quererte. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres todo lo que podría desear y deseo pasar el resto de mis días conmigo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en los días grises y en las brillantes noches, en mi alma y en mi corazón, para siempre. Porque me demostraste que ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos, porque me iluminas con tus ojos cada mañana, porque cuidas de mí y me haces sentir invencible cuando estoy a tu lado.  
Te amo como nunca amaré a nadie en este mundo, porque tú eres mi pequeña princesa, mi amor, y mi vida._

·

Mis ojos mancharon el final de ese descuidado papel, lloré de inmensa felicidad por tan emotivas palabras, por leer a Elsa directamente desde su corazón, por saber qué tanto era capaz de quererme y porque yo sentía lo mismo por ella.

— ¿Anna?— devolví el papel a su sitio y nada más verme, fue corriendo a por mí— Eh, ¿estás llorando? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?— la abracé dejando correr mis lágrimas.

— Te quiero~

— Anna… ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás preocupando…

— Lo siento… no te enfades.

— ¿Enfadarme? ¿Qué has hecho ya?— me separó para verme la cara— Tranquila, no voy a enfadarme, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?— me dio un beso para tranquilizarme.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de articular las palabras.

— Leí sin querer… tus votos matrimoniales…

— ¿Qué v-? Ah… debí de esconderlo mejor. No te preocupes, eso sólo eran apuntes. Ven aquí.— me abrazó con todo su cariño— Mis votos están en mi cabeza.

— Me harás llorar mucho si dices esas cosas delante de todos.

— Entonces tú serás la primera.

Ha pasado un mes desde que empezamos a vivir juntas y nuestra casa está más que radiante, decorada a nuestro gusto, envidiable cuanto menos.

Llegaron los anillos que Elsa encargó y pese a que no quiso enseñármelos al principio, conseguí que me los mostrara. Eran unos anillos preciosos de gran calidad, con un zafiro rodeado por una bonita flor en el mío, y rodeado por un copo de nieve para el suyo. Quise probármelo al momento pero me obligó a esperar al gran día.

Fuimos concretando cosas de la boda sobre la marcha, preguntándonos cómo nos gustaría que fuera, qué cosas tendría y quién vendría, pero en ningún momento dijimos cuándo iba a ser. Incluso Elsa hizo unos dibujos de los vestidos y dándome a elegir. Me quedé con el escotado, el que las tiras rodeaban el cuello, de espalda desnuda, que llegaba a la altura de los tobillos con un bonito bordado que parecía transparentarse.

Una tarde después de comer, fuimos al castillo porque Elsa quería hablar con Thomas sobre no sé qué cosa y cuando llegamos me dijo lo siguiente.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Claro, ¿por qué?

— No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa.— me llevó a nuestra antigua habitación y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar.

Cuando vi un maniquí con el precioso vestido blanco que me dibujó chillé histérica. Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca y me lo iba a poner para la boda.

— Dios mío dios mío ¡Dios mío! ¿Me lo puedo probar?

— Por supuesto que sí. Voy a buscar a alguien para que te ayude ¿vale?

— Voy contigo.

— No, tienes que quedarte aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Confía en mí.

— Am… sí pero-

— Sht. Espera aquí ¿vale cielo?

— Vale… No tardes.— me besó un par de veces y se fue. No entendí por qué me dejó sola, me sentí un poco abandonada.

Me quedé viendo el precioso vestido de todos los ángulos posibles, sintiendo su suave tacto e imaginándomelo puesto, hasta que unos minutos después, apareció Rapunzel.

— Hey~ Buenos días.— parecía estar de muy buen humor.

— Buenas~ ¿Tú eres la que se supone que va a ayudarme con el vestido?

— Pues sí, ¿por qué lo dices como si no fuera capaz? ¿No sabías que diseño vestidos?

— Claro pero… Espera, ¿y Elsa?

— Creo que está con papá hablando de no sé qué cosa. No te preocupes.

— Hum…— me pareció extraño, pero mis ganas de ponerme el vestido eran más grandes que esa preocupación— Bueno pues, ¿empezamos?

Nos pusimos a batallar contra el vestido para que pudiera entrar en él. Costó más de lo que parecía. Al final apareció su madre y nos echó una mano.

— Por todos los… te queda perfecto.— dijo la reina.

— ¿Tú crees?— me iba un poco apretado pero podía vivir con él puesto.

— ¡Mírate en el espejo!— Rapunzel se mordía las uñas con sólo verme, seguro que quería probárselo.

Me puse delante del espejo de nuestra habitación con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí me quedé literalmente sin respiración.

— Dios mío…— no me lo podía creer, me encantaba, me hacía parecer otra persona, más adulta, más guapa, más todo, era increíble— Dime que no estoy soñando.

— No estás soñando.

— ¿Dónde está Elsa? Tiene que verlo ahora mismo.— quise salir corriendo a buscarla pero Rapunzel se puso en el medio.

— No puedes.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque se está probando su vestido.— dijo su madre.

— ¿Dónde?

— En tu antigua habitación, pero no puedes ir a verla.

— ¿¡Por qué!?

— Porque vais a casaros.— traté de procesar lo que dijo, pero no pude.

— ¿Qué?

— Da mala suerte ver el vestido de novia antes de que os caséis.— aclaró Rapunzel.

— ¿Qué?

— Vais a casaros.

— ¿¡Ahora!?

— Sí.

— ¿¡Ahora!?

— Que sí~ Elsa quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— Dios mío, voy a casarme, hoy es el día de nuestra boda.

— Así es. Siéntate, te arreglaré el pelo.

* * *

 _ **Balticbard:** em... sí, siendo la hija del difunto rey Agnarr, debería ser la heredera al trono pero Anna no quiere reinar, no se le da bien.  
 **Mandy:** ¡Gracias! Esas preguntas se responderán en los siguientes capítulos, paciencia :)  
_

 _Tengo un montón de ganas de ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo, va a ser fdsafdagasdfdsafds. Mañana estaré ocupado por lo que lo subiré el miércoles aproximadamente. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir aquí una vez más!_


	32. Felices para siempre

_**Disclamer:**_ _Para los despistados, las películas de Frozen y Enredados Pues pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad ni me pertenecen de ninguna forma. Ya está, tenía que decirlo._

 _Tenía ciertas dudas sobre cómo iba a quedar este cap, pero al final he terminado sorprendiéndome a mí mismo :o  
Por cierto, quién no haya visto el corto de **Frozen Fever** o el de **Happy ever after** de Tangled (Enredados) ya tiene algo que hacer antes de empezar a leer ^^._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXII**

* * *

 **~Felices para siempre~**

Me puse más nerviosa que nunca, ¡me iba a casar! iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida. No lo podía creer, esa mañana me había levantado como cualquier otro día y ahora estaba a unos minutos de subir al altar.

— ¡Mierda!— casi me da algo cuando recordé que me faltaba una cosa muy importante.

— ¿Qué pasa?— la madre de Elsa dejó de cepillarme el pelo.

— Mis votos, están en casa.

— ¿No te los sabes de memoria?

— ¡No, claro que no! No puedo decir eso de memoria, me voy a hacer un lío y no quiero fastidiar la boda, tenéis que traerlos.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Cariño, ¿crees que te dará tiempo a ir?

— Tardaré una media hora en ir y volver, será muy justo.

— ¡Pues se retrasa la boda!— no podía plantarme delante de Elsa sin ese papel, no sería capaz de improvisar nada con la presión del momento.

— Vamos, ve, yo avisaré a los demás.— Rapunzel se fue corriendo— Quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien.

— B-bueno…

Y ahí me quedé, sola, despeinada, alterada, nerviosa, emocionada y preocupada a la vez. Miré por la ventana y vi un movimiento poco propio del castillo. Había todo tipo de gente yendo de un lado para otro trayendo cosas de decoración, haciendo algo con flores en el suelo de la plaza e incluso vi que estaban cambiando las banderas por unas en las que se nos reconocía a nosotras dos.

Estaba que me subía por las paredes, el tiempo se me echaba encima y necesitaba tranquilizarme, pero sin Elsa no era capaz. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir a por ella, primero para ver su vestido y segundo para que lograra calmarme. Era el evento más importante de nuestras vidas y tenía la sensación de que saldría todo mal.

Pasaron unos eternos y angustiantes minutos hasta que llegaron los padres de Elsa.

— ¿Qué tal?— pregunté incluso antes de que entraran.

— Todo saldrá bien.— dijo Primrose.

— Aunque por si algún motivo algo saliera mal, no estaría de más que te apuntaras en un papel lo que tienes que decir.

Me puse a buscar papel y pluma por todos lados inmediatamente, Thomas tenía razón.

— Eh… tranquila…

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?— no la vi a venir, me rodeó con sus brazos meciéndome en su pecho.

— Todo saldrá bien.— en ese momento me lo creí, sentí ese algo que tiene Elsa en ella.

— Vale…

— Ve al despacho mientras la peino.

Me puse a escribir encima de nuestra antigua cajonera cuando Thomas volvió y su esposa siguió con mis pelos. Nunca pensé que haría algo así cuando semanas atrás sacamos esos papeles de los cajones.

Apenas escribí dos líneas, y ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que quería decirle, me frustré y agobié viendo que no era capaz de escribir nada, parecía que cuanto más intentaba recordar mis votos, más confusos se volvían. Me estaba acalorando, Rapunzel no llegaba y empecé a pensar que terminaríamos retrasando la boda por mi culpa.

Mi cabeza se llenó de tormentos creyendo que fastidiaría el día. Sabía que a veces hacía las cosas mal y que tenía algo de mala suerte, pero no en mi boda, no me lo podía permitir, quería que fuera perfecta, Elsa debió de trabajar muy duro para que lo fuera.

Llegó el momento de maquillarme y mi cara desbordaba preocupación. No sabía cuánto faltaba para empezar y no lo quería saber, me aterraba pensar que se nos acababa el tiempo.

Primrose se puso a contarme el terrible caos que tuvieron con los anillos en la boda de Rapunzel. Por lo visto, la mayoría de los preparativos de la ciudad se fueron a pique por culpa de Maximus, el caballo de Eugene. Me pareció ligeramente surrealista, no podían salir las cosas tan mal.

Su intento por calmarme terminó siendo un fracaso, empecé a pensar que me ocurriría lo mismo, que pasarían todo tipo de desgracias y sería el peor día de nuestra vida, pero entonces me dijo algo que retumbó en mi cabeza.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, no importa cuán perfecta sea vuestra boda, ni cuantas personas asistan y ni siquiera, si es una boda oficial o no. Lo importante está dentro de vosotras, lo realmente importante es el amor que os mantiene unidas, lo que os hará pasar el resto de vuestras vidas juntas. No importa que tus votos no sean perfectos si es tu corazón el que habla, no lo olvides.

— Vaya… ¿Y vuestra boda? ¿Cómo fue?

Me contó que para aquél entonces, en Corona estaba mal visto que un príncipe no se casara con una princesa o alguien de la burguesía de gran influencia económica, ella venía de una familia humilde y Thomas tuvo que luchar muy duro para conseguir que aceptaran su matrimonio. Las mayores locuras se hacen por amor, me dijo. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

En cuanto a su boda, fue lo más improvisado que pudo haber jamás, en el momento en que el obispo y sus padres consintieron el matrimonio, se casaron y prometieron su eterno amor sin siquiera vestido de novia, no pudieron esperar. Por eso me dijo que no importaba cuán bonita o espectacular fuera, sería inolvidable de cualquier forma si era con la persona a quien amaba.

Llegué a tranquilizarme cuando terminó de maquillarme. Me dejó preciosa, casi irreconocible, perfecta cual diosa. No me preocupé por Rapunzel, seguramente llegaría antes de empezar y si no, sería capaz de inventarme algo. Me puse los zapatos de tacón, un bonito collar y unos relucientes pendientes para terminar de dar el toque final. Recordé ese día en el que maquillé a Elsa en el baño, ya la estaba echando de menos.

En cuanto Rapunzel llegó unos minutos después, me puse a leer los votos para darles un repaso. Cambié un par de frases y entonces, llegó el momento. Me quedé sola con Thomas, quién me acompañó.

Estaba ansiosa por ver a Elsa, creo que desde que empezamos a vivir juntas, no habíamos estado separadas tanto tiempo.

Salimos de la habitación y unos pétalos de rosas nos indicaban el camino. En las ventanas por las que pasaba, había corazones dibujados de todas formas, y en la pared de las escaleras, cuadros donde tiernas frases plasmaban lo mucho que me quería, razones por las que pasar nuestras vidas juntas y motivos para hacerme llorar de felicidad. Mi preferida fue la de _Te regalaré el sol, el cielo y el mar. Tan solo pídemelo._

Abajo, descansaba una alfombra roja en la que esperaban los miembros del castillo a los lados, reverenciando a mi paso. Me abrieron las puertas y un conjunto de palomas blancas salió volando. Un coro de niños empezó a cantar una encantadora canción de amor que a la que no pude resistirme.

Me inundé en lágrimas cuando vi que en el suelo de la plaza había una réplica enorme hecha con flores del dibujo que nos hicimos cuando éramos pequeñas. Iba a costarme mucho no comérmela a besos nada más verla. La alfombra roja seguía hasta la capilla y caminé despacio para apreciar todo lo que habían hecho por nosotras, habían decorado hasta las murallas.

En la puerta, montones de mis margaritas favoritas, una vez dentro, Rapunzel, Pascal, Eugene, Kristoff, Sven, el obispo, unos guardias, e incluso mis padres, que debían de estar mirándome desde el cielo. Todos en pie, arreglados para la ocasión, sonrientes como nunca, incrédulos al verme tan resplandeciente. Una ola de nervios me hizo tiritar al andar.

— Anna, de Arendelle.— estaba más guapa que nunca y sus ojos lo confirmaban. Unos violines en la parte superior de la capilla dieron comienzo a la banda sonora, y el grupo coral de la capilla entonó un suave y relajante sonido.

Llegué al altar del brazo de Thomas y entonces nos quedamos todos en silencio, a la espera de la aparición de Elsa. No lo solté de lo tensa que estaba, había muchísima expectación, sobre todo por mi parte, quería verla, quería verla, quería verla y quería verla más que nunca.

Los segundos me intranquilizaron, sentía mis pulsaciones hasta en mis orejas y la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Quería gritar de emoción.

Llegaron a pasar dos minutos hasta que por fin, la puerta se abrió. Por desgracia, era Carol, nuestra sirvienta más cercana.

— Tenemos un problema.— todos nos quedamos de piedra. Me pareció escuchar el llanto de Elsa y no dudé en salir corriendo a por ella, olvidándome de los zapatos por el camino.

Cuando salí la vi llorando, tapándose el rostro con sus manos, su madre intentaba consolarla pero parecía imposible. Estaba espectacular, con una trenza más alta y elegante de lo habitual, un vestido sin tiras que se abombaba a partir de la cintura y una larga cola que arrastraba algo más de un metro. El único problema es que estaba llena de barro de arriba a abajo, desde el pelo hasta los zapatos. No supe ni cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué demonios…?— al percatarse de mi presencia se volteó. Seguí acercándome sin entender muy bien lo ocurrido.

— El antiguo tesorero le ha lanzado un cubo de barro para vengarse de Thomas. Ya está de camino al calabozo pero…— me aclaró su madre.

— Oh, venga, ¿y por qué lloras? No ha sido culpa tuya.

— I-iba a ser todo tan… perfecto, y ahora…— respondió entre sollozos.

— Y ahora seguirá siendo perfecto.— la abracé por la espalda sin que me importara ensuciarme.

— A-Anna, no, aparta.— la inmovilicé con fuerza para que dejara de forcejear.

— Jamás. Estamos en esto juntas ¿recuerdas? Si tú te manchas, yo también.

— Pero… quería que fuera perfecto…

— Éste va a ser el mejor día de nuestras vidas ¿de acuerdo?, aunque llevemos el vestido hecho un desastre, aunque tu pelo se haya ensuciado o incluso si perdemos los anillos. Vamos a prometer nuestro amor de por vida y eso es lo que realmente importa. ¿Estás conmigo?

— Hm…

— Vamos, que estás preciosa, déjame ver tu pintalabios.

Le dejé espacio para que se diera la vuelta, y me abrazó.

— Lo siento…

— Elsa, vamos a casarnos ¿recuerdas? Nada lo va a fastidiar.— cuando se calmó un poco me eché a reír por las espantosas pintas que llevaba.

— ¡No te rías!

— Estás preciosa, en serio.— aunque no lo pareciese, decía la verdad. Le ofrecí la mano agachándome ligeramente para llevarla al altar— ¿Me permite, mi reina? Tenemos una boda que celebrar.

Tras secarse las lágrimas con una sonrisa, me la dio y al girarme vi que estaban todos mirándonos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Todos dentro, vamos.— entraron entre risas, menudo espectáculo.

— ¿No vamos a cambiarnos?

— Por supuesto que no, no quiero esperar más, ya nos daremos un baño luego.

— Me parece bien.— entrelazando nuestros dedos, dimos un paso adelante a la vez.

Cruzamos la puerta ante la atenta mirada de todos y la música empezó a sonar de nuevo. Eugene parecía no poder aguantar la risa y su esposa intentaba que se comportara, Kristoff nos miraba con ternura, los padres de Elsa se juntaron felices en una tranquila expresión y el obispo no sabía dónde meterse.

Se me puso la piel de gallina en los últimos pasos hacia el altar, ese era mi presente, estaba ocurriendo de verdad y con un poco de suerte, nada nos impediría casarnos.

Empezó la ceremonia con relativa normalidad y no dejamos de mirarnos ni un momento mientras se recitaba el manuscrito protocolario. Le hablé con los ojos para recordarle lo guapa que era, decirle lo feliz que me hacía y susurrarle lo mucho que la quería.

— Ahora, los padres de Elsa tomarán la palabra.— me extrañó y a ella también, al parecer ella no se lo esperaba.

Subieron al altar y Thomas fue el primero en hablar.

— Elsa, Anna, os doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones por vuestro compromiso. Habéis demostrado una vez más que el amor no se rige por normas ni reglamentos, que vuestra libertad y afán por estar juntas no tiene límites y que no os rendís ante nada. Muy pocos son capaces de decir algo así y me enorgullece teneros como figura paterna, de las dos. Por supuesto habrá quién no acepte vuestra unión, quizás por no ser capaces de comprenderlo o simplemente porque tengan envidia, pero esos no deben preocuparos, tenéis que manteneros firmes a vuestros ideales y ser fuertes para que nada ni nadie os interponga en vuestro camino, vuestros deseos y vuestras metas. Tenéis todo nuestro apoyo para lo que necesitéis. Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, enhorabuena.

Hermosas palabras. Elsa lo abrazó al terminar y me uní a ellos. Thomas era un gran hombre, de esos que cuesta tanto encontrar, comprensivo como nadie y abierto de mente. Sentí que podría convertirse en mi padre también.

— Gracias.

— Muchas gracias papá.

Su esposa tomó el relevo.

— Mis pequeñas…— se dio la vuelta un momento para echar la vista a Rapunzel — Me habéis hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo con vuestras sonrisas, hace menos de dos años ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que estaríamos aquí, y menos celebrando una boda tan especial.— continuó centrándose en mí— Es una verdadera lástima que Agnarr e Iduna no estén hoy con nosotros, pero estoy segura de que ahora mismo nos estarán viendo desde el cielo, tan o más orgullosos como lo estoy yo de vosotras dos. Sé que seréis felices el resto de vuestra vida, porque hacéis una pareja perfecta, porque estáis hechas la una para la otra y porque nada os podrá separar, vuestras miradas os delatan. De nuevo, enhorabuena, muchísimas felicidades, y disfrutad de este maravilloso e inolvidable día.

Le dio un beso a Elsa, luego a mí. Me estaba costando mantener mis lágrimas a raya con tanta emoción en el ambiente, no podía tener los pelos más de punta.

Me preparé porque la siguiente iba a ser yo, así que cogí mis votos y-

— Seguidamente, Kristoff Bjorgman tomará la palabra.— lo miré impresionada, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Subió algo nervioso con su papel en mano y empezó, mirándonos a todos.

— Me habéis puesto el listón muy alto… A ver… Antes de nada, os agradezco enormemente que me ofrezcáis vuestra compañía, me habéis dado algo que creí haber perdido para siempre, una familia de verdad. Sois todos increíbles, es innegable, sois amables y generosos, creativos y divertidos, bondadosos y únicos. Muchísimas gracias por ofrecerme vuestra calidez. Ahora y a lo que hemos venido, he estado en muchas bodas, la mayoría de troles, claro, pero la vuestra es la más bonita de todas, aún estando llenas de barro estáis espectaculares, y no lo digo en broma. Desde que os encontré en el bosque rodeadas por un muro de hielo, supe que entre las dos había algo más que una relación de hermanas, vuestra forma de hablar, vuestras miradas, vuestros gestos, supe que os queríais una barbaridad y aquí estáis ahora, demostrándome que no estaba equivocado. Hoy os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, porque sé que os la merecéis. Y… ya está, sois estupendas y os quiero de corazón.

Le di un besazo en la mejilla bien merecido, lo hizo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Elsa también le dio un beso para agradecerle sus palabras. Miré a Rapunzel y a su esposo por si también tenían que subir, pero no lo parecía.

— ¿Ya? ¿Ahora me toca a mí?— me preparé mientras Kristoff volvía a su asiento.

Respiré hondo y miré a los ojos a mi futura esposa. De repente un millón de palabras me vinieron a la cabeza, infinitas frases de cosas que quería decirle volteaban inquietas por mi mente, deseando salir. Miré al papel recordando lo que escribí y decidí hacer una estupidez para hablar con el corazón.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no necesito esto.— me arrepentí un poco justo al guardarme el papel, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Estás segura?

— No, pero lo haré igualmente.— me tomé unos segundos para organizar mis palabras y empecé, olvidándome todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, centrándome únicamente en ella, en mi amor, en mi vida— Elsa, mi Elsa, mi reina despeinada por las mañanas, ¿qué hechizo usaste para tenerme tan enamorada de ti? En serio, no es posible que sienta más amor por ti que por todas las cosas que amo en este mundo juntas, no es normal que me hagas tan feliz con sólo verte al despertar, no entiendo qué haces para que me sienta tan atraída por ti, de veras, es que me gusta todo de ti. Cualquier cosa que haga se vuelve especial si lo haces conmigo, no hay nada lo suficientemente pesado o… aburrido que no se vuelva ligero y divertido si lo hago contigo. La primera vez que jugamos juntas en tu habitación después de tantos años separadas, me hiciste sentir tan bien que no supe cómo tomármelo, despertaste algo en mi corazón que llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo y desde entonces no has hecho más que darme alegría y amor, cariño y calor, menos aquél día que quisiste marcharte de Arendelle, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así.

— No lo haré, te lo prometo.

— Es que no podría vivir sin ti, no quiero revivir aquellos terribles años a solas, te quiero demasiado como para no tenerte a mi lado. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me prometieras un futuro a tu lado, aunque bueno, ya nos estamos casando así que… En fin, eres increíble en todos los sentidos, me faltan sinónimos o adjetivos para definirte y me estoy impacientando por besarte. Me has hecho inmensamente feliz y sé que tendremos una vida perfecta, que podremos afrontar cualquier problema juntas y que nada nos separará. ¿Quién tiene los anillos? quiero casarme ya contigo.

No podía más, entre los nervios, lo que me estaba costando no hacerme un lío y las ganas que tenía de tener puesto el anillo, terminé rápidamente.

— Eh, ¿no me dejarás decir unas palabras?— me puse roja al olvidarlo por un momento, aún faltaba Elsa. Todos se rieron— Tranquila, lo has hecho muy bien. Gracias por improvisarlo, es mucho más sincero de esa forma.— me entraron ganas de seguir con mi discurso, podría pasarme horas hablando.

— De… nada.— pero enmudecí cuando la vi rompiendo por la mitad sus votos, y eso no fue lo único que rompió.

Se acercó a mí y me besó cogiéndome del cuello, descontrolando mis lágrimas y saltándonos varios pasos. Jamás olvidaré ese beso.

No se despegó de mí cuando separamos nuestros labios, el silencio absoluto hizo que se escuchara su voz pese a estar casi susurrando.

— Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero como nunca querré nada en el mundo. Jamás soportaría perderte de nuevo otra vez, tenerte a mi lado es como un privilegio que me ofreces cada día y ahora que nos casamos me llenarás el corazón de alegría. Pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es un deseo que nunca hubiera esperado cumplir, al principio pensé que con el tiempo terminaríamos distanciando y estaba aterrada pero ahora que sé que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos, me haces la persona más feliz del universo entero. Ya no adjetivos, ningún idioma ni forma de descripción puede acercarse mínimamente a lo que siento por ti, estoy loca por ti, quiero hacer tus deseos realidad y hacer de tu vida un paraíso a toda costa, quiero todas tus facetas, tus estados de ánimo, todo, te quiero a ti y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe de ti, aunque me vaya la vida en ello, aunque tenga que sacrificarlo todo por ti. No sabes cuánto te amo mi pequeña princesa.

Paró porque sus lágrimas no le dejaron terminar, me abrazó rompiendo a llorar y me sumé a ella también. En ese instante me di cuenta de que nadie se quería tanto como nosotras.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y cuando nos separamos los vimos de pie, secándose las lágrimas también.

— Ya pueden traer los anillos.— dijo el obispo, saltándose el sermón al ver que era el momento perfecto.

Rapunzel se encargó de traerlos en una preciosa cajita roja. Tardé en darme cuenta de que era una réplica del baúl de los recuerdos que rompí al lanzar por la ventana.

Elsa me lo puso primero, yo fui después, y antes de que nos diera permiso, nos dimos el primer beso como esposas.

Después de alargarlo más de lo que deberíamos, nos quedamos abrazadas inmortalizando ese momento, atesorándolo en nuestras almas como el presente más preciado de nuestras vidas.

— Te quiero muchísimo.

— Yo también te quiero, esposa mía.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _¿Por qué si no iban a vivir en una casa tan grande? x'D  
 **Kaya16:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! No sabes el gran poder que tienen los halagos __:)  
 **darkfantasy88:** Yo también lloré al ecribirlo T.T Llevaba desde el capítulo 10 pensando en ese trágico final.  
 **Elsii:** Cuanto tiempo~ pero no pasa nada, con que sigas la historia es más que suficiente para mí ;) Me gusta que te guste, valga la redundancia.  
_

 _En fin, recordaros que aún podéis dejar preguntas que les haríais a Elsa y Anna en las reviews y que el próximo capítulo será la entrevista :DD Será principalmente de humor así que no os pediré pañuelos (aún). Nos vemos en la próxima~_


	33. Entrevista

_**Disclamer:**_ _Hey, ¿qué tal? ¿sabíais que las películas de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney? ¿No? ¿En serio? No son de Dreamworks ni de Warner Bross, os lo prometo._

 _Y aquí está por fin, el capítulo que hará llegar a este fic a las 100.000 palabras. Se dice rápido, pero han sido muchas agradables horas de escritura. Una vez más, gracias por seguir aquí._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXIII**

* * *

 **~Entrevista~**

Elsa y Anna se tomaron su tiempo para darse su baño, tardaron en cambiarse entre juguetones besos, y después, comieron tanto pastel de chocolate como pudieron con la grata compañía de sus seres queridos. Se hizo de noche y llegó el momento de hacerles el cuestionario de recién casadas, una costumbre que me acabo de sacar de la manga.

Las trajeron a una pequeña sala donde las esperaba, era la primera vez que las veía cara a cara, estaba hasta nervioso y todo.

M: Tomad asiento.

A: Qué raro, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿cómo te llamas?

M: Es irrelevante. Ahora os voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y no podréis mentir en ninguna respuesta ¿entendido? Tenéis que contestarlas todas y si mentís, lo sabré, ¿entendido?

A: Vale.

E: Entendido.

A: Pero ¿cómo te llamas?

* * *

M: Empecemos. ¿Nombre y apellidos?

E: Elsa.

A: Anna. ¿Y el tuyo?

M: ¿Apellidos?

A: No tenemos.

M: ¿Y vuestros padres?

E: Tampoco tienen.

Esperaba que Elsa me lo dijera, pero tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas, si en la wikia no sale…

M: Tenía que intentarlo. En serio, no entiendo cómo Kristoff tiene apellido y vosotras no, hasta le pusieron nombre al caballo de Hans.

A: ¿Quién es Hans?

M: Seguimos.

* * *

M: ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

E: El mismo día que Rapunzel.

A: En primavera, ¿podrías hacerme un poco de caso? ¿Qué le pasa al caballo de ese Hans?

M: ¡¿Podríais vosotras ser más específicas con vuestras respuestas?!

A: Nope.

M: *suspiro* En fin, probaré con otro tipo de preguntas.

* * *

M: Elsa, sin contar hoy, ¿cuál fue tu día preferido?

E: Todos los que he estado con Anna.

M: Tienes que escoger uno.

E: ¿Sólo uno? Hm…

Se lo pensó y repensó, debatió con Anna un rato e incluso se hicieron un esquema para llegar a una conclusión, pero al final…

E: Todos los que he estado con Anna.

M: ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo?

* * *

M: A ver… ¿Color favorito?

A: ¡Elsa!  
E: Anna.

M: Esto… He dicho color.

A: Claro, es que Elsa es el color que ilumina mi vida.

E: Y tú el color con el que pinto sonrisas todos los días.

Se besaron mientras yo vomitaba arcoíris.

* * *

M: Vale, ¿podéis dejar de enrollaros? Aún no hemos terminado.

A: Un momento, no seas impaciente.

Habían perdido toda vergüenza por lo visto.

* * *

M: Vamos a ponernos serios. Elsa, ¿hechas de menos tus poderes?

E: Hm… Bueno, en parte sí, me gustaba jugar con la nieve y el hielo, con Anna claro. Me sentía libre cuando lo hacía pero no soportaría volver a hacerle daño. Digamos que más no que sí.

M: ¿Qué consejo le darías a alguien que acaba de obtener tus antiguos poderes?

E: Que no tenga miedo de usarlos, que cuanto menos miedo tenga de ellos más los podrá controlar y sobre todo, que el amor descongela, eso es muy importante. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien que tiene esos poderes?

M: No, aún.

E: Am…

A: ¿Aún?

* * *

M: Anna, ¿qué tres cosas te llevarías a una isla desierta?

A: ¿Y tú por qué haces preguntas tan extrañas?

M: Limítate a responder.

A: Pues… yo qué sé, a Elsa, Arendelle y un montón de chocolate.

M: Creo que no has entendido muy bien la pregunta.

A: Y si pudiera llevarme Corona también sería estupendo, por cierto, ¿cuándo iremos a visitar el reino de tu hermana?

M: No pases de mí…

E: A ver… contando con que se irán dentro de tres semanas… ¿qué tal en dos meses?

A: ¿Y por qué no nos vamos con ellos? Ya quiero ver cómo es su castillo.

E: Bueno, es un poco precipitado pero se lo propondremos.

A: Vale~

M: En fin…

* * *

M: Elsa, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que en un mundo donde el tiempo no pasa, hay dos hermanas que nacieron de tu primera risa?

E: ¿Cómo van a nacer de mi risa? ¿Qué se supone que-  
M: Son hadas, nacen de la primera risa de un bebé.

E: ¿Ah sí…? Pues… no sé, me gustaría verlas, ¿las hadas existen de verdad?

M: ¿Y si te dijera que al igual que vosotras, se enrollan?

E: Ahora tengo más ganas de verlas, ¿existen o no?

M: No, sólo era un hipotético caso.

E: Oh… pues vaya, sí que haces preguntas un tanto extrañas.

* * *

M: Ahora empezaremos con preguntas más personales. ¿Cuántas veces hacéis el amor a la semana?

A: ¡Buff!

E: Siempre que podemos, casi todos los días.

A: Cuando no estamos agotadas, básicamente. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

* * *

M: ¿Haríais un trío con Kristoff?

A: Pues…  
E: ¡No!

A: Ah…

E: Claro que no, me cae bien y lo que quieras pero ¿tener sexo con él a la vez que contigo? Además, no me gusta la idea de que alguien más te toque.

A: Pero podría ser divertido, piénsalo, dos personas dándote placer a la vez, da mucho juego.

E: ¿Lo dices en serio?

A: Bueno, no sé, tampoco es que fuera a enamorarme de él ni nada por el estilo. Si tú estuvieras dispuesta, no te diría que no.

E: Pues no estoy dispuesta, además, mi cuerpo desnudo sólo lo puedes ver tú y nadie más.

A: Bueno, ¿siguiente pregunta?

* * *

M: ¿Qué o-  
E: No, en serio, ni aunque fuera lo más divertido del mundo, no quiero compartir una cama con nadie más que contigo.

A: Vale, está bien, ya me ha quedado claro, no hace falta que le des más vueltas.

E: No, pero es que pareces enfadada, ¿te gustaría tener sexo con él?

A: Pues mira, quizás sería interesante.

M: Vale, dejadlo ya.

E: ¿La estás oyendo? ¿Qué tengo que pensar ahora de ella?

M: Pues que tiene una mentalidad abierta y está dispuesta a experimentar cosas nuevas, acéptalo como su esposa, ella tiene que tener la libertad para querer probar cualquier cosa. Ni que fuera a dejarte por otro con lo mucho que te quiere.

A: ¡Gracias!

E: Ya pero…

M: Sé que te aterra pensar que algún día pueda dejarte, pero tienes que confiar en ella.

E: Entiendo…

M: No os peleéis, va, que odio veros así.

A: Pero si nunca nos habías visto antes…

* * *

M: Anna, ¿jugaríais con chocolate sobre el cuerpo de Elsa?

A: Pues claro, y es más, mañana mismo lo haré, no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Sería como juntar las dos cosas que más me gustan del mundo, nada puede salir mal.

E: ¿Y encima del cuerpo de Kristoff?

A: Déjalo ya Elsa, ni que tuvieras diez años.

M: A ver, así no podemos seguir, Anna, deja de meterte con ella y tú Elsa, olvídalo, os acabáis de casar maldita sea, ¿qué más quieres? Anna te ama pero tampoco va a convertirse en tu esclava por ello.

E: Vale… perdón.

M: Ah, y ya que vais a jugar con chocolate, añadidle fresas, os gustará.

A: Entendido.

* * *

M: Elsa, ¿en serio tenías pensado hacer un consolador de hielo para Anna?

E: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

M: Lo sé todo, responde.

E: Bueno, en mi cabeza era una buena idea, no pensé en que sería demasiado frío para ella, a mí… me gustaba darme placer con ellos, no sé… En serio, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Se lo has dicho tú?

A: No, si nunca lo había visto.

E: ¿Nos espías? Confiesa.

M: Vale, no os alarméis… Esto… em… Sí, eso, puedo leer vuestras mentes, soy una especie de mentalista, de ahí mi profesión.

A: Oh… ya veo.

Menos mal que se lo creyeron, no sabría cómo decirles que eran personajes de ficción y yo era el responsable de sus actos.

* * *

M: Bueno, si tuvierais un hijo, ¿os gustaría que fuera niño o niña?

E: Niñ-  
A: Espera, si eres un metalista de esos, podrás adivinarlo ¿no?

M: Sí, por supuesto. De hecho, ya sé que no pensáis lo mismo.

A: ¿En serio?

E: ¿Te gustaría que fuera un niño?

A: Por supuesto, ¿tú una niña?

E: Con lo adorables que son… pero bueno, un niño también está bien.

A: Así que es cierto… lo sabes todo sobre nosotras…

M: Más o menos…

A: Interesante…

* * *

M: Mejor voy terminando antes que esto se descontrole… Elsa, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Anna la sorpresa que tienes entre manos?

E: ¡Oye! No puedes decir eso.

A: ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

E: Nada.

M: Te aconsejo que se lo digas cuanto antes.

A: ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Es algo malo?

E: No. Y prefiero esperar unos días, ¿por qué tuviste que mencionarlo?

M: No pude contenerme.

A: ¡Elsa! ¡Dímelo!

E: ¿Ves lo que has conseguido?

M: De nada.

A: Me lo vas a contar ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto de bueno es? De una escala de nada a casarnos.

E: Tranquilízate Anna, te lo contaré cuando lo crea oportuno.

M: Yo no diré más.

E: Más te vale.

A: Jo~ ¿Y cuándo me lo dirás? ¿Mañana?

E: En unos días, ten paciencia, aún tengo que concretar unas cosas…

A: ¿Qué cosas? Yo te podría ayudar. ¿Por eso est-

Elsa la besó para que dejara de hablar.

A: Per-

Y volvió a hacerlo.

A: … El-

E: Me puedo pasar así lo que queda de día.

A: Jo-

E: …

A: … …

E: … ¿Ya?

A: … Sí…

* * *

M: Bueno, ¿y tú Anna? ¿Cuándo tienes pensado confesarle tus intenciones?

A: No… No puedes estar hablando de eso.

M: Por supuesto, ¿creías que te ibas a librar? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Elsa después de lo que ha dicho hace unas preguntas?

A: ¡Ni se te ocurra decir ni una sola palabra! Soy fuerte ¿sabes? Puedo destrozarte esa estúpida cara que tienes.

E: Oye, no hace falta que te pongas tan agresiva, ¿qué se supone que tengo que tomarme mal?

M: ¿Se lo dirás o no?

A: No le hagas caso Elsa, se lo está inventando.

M: Empieza por la letra…

A: ¡Cállate! ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo nos vamos. Si has venido aquí a reírte de nosotras, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido. Hasta nunca.

Se levantó y Elsa la siguió.

M: Hasta la próxima~

* * *

Y se fueron. No quise que terminara así, aún tenía algunas preguntas que hacerles, pero bueno, así son ellas.

En fin, seguiremos con la historia, aún hay mucho que hacer.

* * *

:D


	34. Segunda temporada

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen, Enredados y El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Disn- Espera, ese último es de Dreamworks. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para jugar con ellos :D_

 _Espero que esteis preparados para esto._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXIV**

* * *

 **~Segunda temporada~  
[Trailer]**

 _En un reino donde los inviernos son fríos y los veranos cálidos, viven dos princesas que decidieron cambiar su destino…_

A: Y con éste… hemos llegado a los ¡cien pasteles de chocolate!

 _Viviendo su tranquila vida como felices esposas…_

E: Gracias por confiar en mí, todo esto no habría sido posible sin ti.

A: Ni sin ti. Adoro ver lo feliz que hacemos a la gente.

 _Hasta que unos años después…_

E: Es preciosa, tiene tus ojos.

K: Y tus pecas.

A: Y mi corazón.

 _La venganza que un hombre acumuló durante mucho tiempo…_

U: Todos estos años de fiel servicio como tesorero para esto, me las pagarán.

Y un marginado príncipe…

H: Haré lo que sea necesario para hacerme con el reino.

 _Cambiarán el rumbo de la historia._

H: ¡Por las Islas del Sur!

 _Acción…_

M: Mamá, tengo miedo…

A: Todo saldrá bien. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

 _Romance_ …

L: Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

J: Pues sí, cumplo catorce años.

 _Magia…_

J: No permitiré que se acerquen, yo os protegeré.

 _Aventura…_

E: ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

A: ¡Elsa espera! ¡Es peligroso!

 _Drama…_

J: Gracias por todo, echaré de menos tus pasteles.

E: ¡No!

 _Todo… para contar una leyenda jamás escuchada._

* * *

 **Segunda temporada de Life's too short.**

* * *

~A partir del 18/09/2016~

* * *

 _¡Viva el hype!_


	35. En seis meses…

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero igualmente me conformo._

 _Asdfsad, me encanta este capítulo, y eso que no tiene ni un sólo diálogo._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXV**

* * *

 **~En seis meses…~**

Al final, la boda fue un rotundo éxito, un día inolvidable que por supuesto no escapó de ser plasmado por las acuarelas de Elsa. Un dibujo a color especialmente grande encima de la chimenea en el que las dos aparecíamos abrazadas rodeadas por nuestros seres queridos, inmortalizando ese increíble momento que permanecerá en nuestros corazones de por vida.

Al día siguiente, por supuesto, hicimos un montón de chocolate caliente y conseguimos fresas para hacer todo tipo de guarradas en la bañera de casa. Fue tremendamente divertido, reímos a más no poder.

Por la noche nos quedamos hablando en la cama y surgió el tema del secreto que Elsa se guardaba para mí. No conseguí que me dijera nada y eso que lo intenté de todas formas. Insistió que confiara en ella, que tuviera paciencia y que si tenía algo que contarle que no dudara en hacerlo. Claro que tenía ganas de decirle las ganas que tenía de tener un hijo, aunque para eso tuviera que tener sexo con Kristoff, pero eso era algo que primero no podía tomarme a la ligera, y segundo no estábamos preparadas para ello.

Además, ella no aceptaría que él me pusiera ni un dedo encima y claro, no quería discutir otra vez de eso. Así que de esa forma, aparqué el tema para más adelante. Aún éramos jóvenes y debíamos disfrutar juntas de la vida.

El siguiente día les pedimos a sus padres que nos llevaran con ellos a Corona para pasar unos días allí. Elsa tenía muchas ganas aunque no lo manifestaba abiertamente, por lo que aceptaron con un enorme por supuesto. Me hubiera gustado que pudiera venir Kristoff también, pero él tenía que trabajar y ya se había tomado unas largas vacaciones por nosotras.

Los días pasaron y con ellos terminamos el año, celebrándolo por todo lo alto en una fiesta para todo el mundo. El castillo se llenó hasta arriba, la sala de baile nunca había estado tan animada y el ambiente no podía ser más alegre. Todo parecía ir perfecto, estábamos viviendo una vida de ensueño y nada iba a quitárnosla.

Ahí conocimos un montón de gente, la mayoría hombres que trataron de ligar con nosotras. Al principio fue gracioso y demás, pero llegó un punto en el que nos cansamos de ellos y fuimos a nuestra habitación en busca de tranquilidad. Ahí, Elsa me sorprendió con una botella de champan, y tocadas las once de la noche, nos preparamos para celebrar el año nuevo.

Se nos ocurrió un juego en el que bebías o tenías que deshacerte de una pieza de ropa y cómo no, terminamos desnudas y con media botella vacía. Nunca había bebido tanto, creo que Elsa tampoco, y al tocar las doce campanadas, hicimos el amor con el ardor que el alcohol nos brindaba.

No nos preocupamos de nada, hicimos todo tipo de locuras que se nos pasaban por la cabeza y gozamos en una larga noche que se difuminó al despertar.

Dolor de cabeza, un poco de mareo y un malestar general fue lo que nos deparó cuando nos levantamos al mediodía. A penas recordaba lo que hicimos, la botella estaba vacía y tenía arañazos por la espalda. Elsa tampoco se salvó, al parecer jugamos con un pintalabios nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en mapas.

Creo que nunca dejamos la cama tan destrozada, no entendí por qué me dolía la pierna izquierda, ni tampoco qué hacía la almohada en el baño.

De vuelta a la normalidad, nos preparamos para pasar un par de semanas en Corona. Nos llevamos todo lo que íbamos a necesitar e incluso más. Todo fue bien hasta que horas antes de embarcar, ya con todas nuestras cosas en el barco, me entró pánico.

No pude evitar recordar lo que les pasó a mis padres y me aterraba pensar que nos ocurriría lo mismo. Elsa intentó calmarme pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ¿cuántas probabilidades tendríamos de sobrevivir? ¿Y si el barco tenía algún defecto? ¿Qué nos garantizaba que podríamos volver? Tenía miedo de meterme mar adentro durante dos días enteros, parecía una locura.

Elsa me dijo que aún estábamos a tiempo de echarnos atrás, que no me preocupara y que podríamos quedarnos en casa sin problema. Estuve a punto de aceptar su propuesta, pero entonces vi cómo sus ganas de ir se desmoronaban haciéndose pedazos. Era su familia después de todo, nuestra familia, y quería ver su hogar, quería seguir estando con ellos y me odiaría a mí misma por deprimirla.

Así que cogí fuerzas, eché a un lado mis miedos y fui valiente para hacerle feliz. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa.

Lo pasé un poco mal al principio, pero con la ayuda y el apoyo de todos terminó siendo un viaje agradable. Lo mejor de todo fue el momento de tocar tierra, en nuestros ojos se abría un nuevo reino lleno de color y de casas de todo tipo rodeando el enorme castillo.

Todo el mundo nos recibió con gracia y amabilidad, pues los reyes habían estado ausentes durante casi dos meses.

Festejaron nuestra llegada con bailes populares, canciones alegres y linternas flotantes por la noche, todo un espectáculo que hizo merecer el viaje. Fue otro día que difícilmente olvidaríamos.

Los siguientes soles correteamos por el castillo y las calles que estaban repletas de puestos y paradas de ropa, baratijas y comida. Elsa se quedó embobada delante de una pequeña tienda de dulces en los que había bollos de crema, pastelitos y chocolate. Nos quedamos hablando con la dependienta, compartíamos el gusto por los pasteles y no nos fuimos de allí sin probar un poco de todo.

Fue aquella maravillosa mañana mientras paseábamos cuando se animó a contarme lo que llevaba tanto tiempo en mente. Me dijo que tenía el sueño de montar una pastelería para todos, un lugar precioso donde haríamos todo tipo de dulces para hacer felices a la gente, un lugar donde todos tendrían el derecho de probar el chocolate al menos una vez y donde vendría gente de otros reinos para probar nuestras delicias.

No entendí por qué no quiso decírmelo antes, me pareció la mejor idea del mundo. En Arendelle no había nada parecido y con lo buenas cocineras que nos hemos convertido seguro que tendríamos mucho éxito. Era arriesgado, podían salir muchas cosas mal, pero nada podría con nosotras si en nuestra receta añadíamos empeño, esperanza y amor, mucho amor.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana hablando de cómo sería nuestra tienda, el lugar, la decoración, el olor, incluso el precio de las cosas. Sería una buena forma de convertirnos en económicamente independientes, todo un reto que sentía que éramos capaces de lograr.

Por la tarde recorrimos la biblioteca del reino para hacernos con recetas de todo tipo. Nos colamos en la cocina del castillo y nos hicimos un hueco para probar un par de estas. Su hermana nos encontró a medio proceso y se unió a nosotras. Me alegré mucho de verla tan feliz, rebosante de optimismo y con su usual y contagiosa sonrisa.

Fue un día fantástico, al igual que lo fueron los demás. Paseos en caballo, juegos de todo tipo, tranquilas noches contemplando las estrellas… Unas vacaciones que ni nos merecíamos, sin demasiadas preocupaciones, sin horarios ni normas, sin nadie que nos dijera lo que teníamos que hacer.

Al final llegó el último día y no nos queríamos ir, Corona era un lugar lleno de color y alegría, un lugar donde cualquiera podía ser lo que quisiera, con un aire de libertad que se reflejaba en cada esquina, donde los niños correteaban felizmente y los días se bañaban en un cálido sol. Thomas nos prometió que Arendelle se tiñería con el color de Corona, que su prosperidad sería exponencial y que confiáramos en los nuevos delegados al cargo del castillo.

Sabiendo que pasarían meses antes de que volviéramos a vernos, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para despedimos de todos y cada uno de ellos, llegando a llorar incluso del ambiente tan emotivo que terminó con un simple hasta pronto.

Íbamos a echarlos mucho de menos, pero en parte teníamos ganas de volver a nuestro hogar, a nuestro día a día. Teníamos una meta que alcanzar, tendríamos que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo pero aprendimos que las mejores e invaluables cosas sólo se consiguen con esfuerzo y el sudor de nuestras frentes.

Así pues, nos pusimos manos a la obra. No sería cuestión de unos días, ni siquiera de unas semanas, prepararlo todo llevaría meses, necesitábamos planificar muchísimas cosas y aprender a gestionar todo lo que conlleva una tienda de estas características. Todo ello sumado al esfuerzo de mantener la casa en pleno invierno, una auténtica locura.

Aún así no nos rendimos, seguimos luchando y luchando para ir tachando de una larga lista todo lo que teníamos que hacer, una por una, cada vez más cerca. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, debíamos ir estudiando los pasos para que todo saliera bien.

Cada vez veíamos la fecha de inauguración más cerca. Mi cumpleaños se acercaba también y teníamos esperanzas de que cayeran en el mismo día, pero con la llegada de la primavera y del buen tiempo, Elsa se puso enferma. Menudo susto me llevé, no soportaría que le pasara nada.

Moví tierra y mar para cuidarla, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que se recuperara y por suerte, se le pasó en unos días. Demasiado trabajo dijo el médico, teníamos que tomárnoslo con más calma. La traté como a una princesa los próximos días y me lo agradeció con montañas de cariño.

Retomamos la marcha poco a poco y volvimos a encarrilar nuestro proyecto. A Elsa le hubiera gustado inaugurar la tienda el día de mi cumpleaños, había organizado y planificado ese día para que fuera perfecto, pero insistí una y otra vez que no se preocupara, que vivir con ella era como si cada día fuera un día especial.

Al final llegado mi cumpleaños, pasamos un día de lo más romántico. Elsa hizo todo lo que pudo para satisfacer mis placeres desde la mañana hasta la noche, me regaló un millón de besos y una caja de música. Cuando la abrí morí de lo adorable que era, no era una bailarina la figura que giraba con la música, si no que era yo en miniatura con un pastel de chocolate en manos, sonriendo felizmente. Me encantó, no supe cómo agradecérselo y entonces, me hizo pedir un deseo.

Le dije que no había más deseo que el de estar a su lado, que era enormemente feliz viviendo con ella y no quería pedir más. No quedó muy satisfecha con mi respuesta y entendí por qué. Ella sabía que escondía algo desde hace un tiempo pero no quería decírselo, sería capaz de echar por tierra todo lo que habíamos trabajado para hacerlo realidad. Decidí guardar mi secreto para más adelante, para cuando estuviéramos preparadas.

Y así, semana y media después, llegó el día de la inauguración. Habíamos repartido folletos por todos los rincones del reino, incluso Kristoff se encargó de llevarse algunos por las altas montañas y estábamos tremendamente nerviosas por cómo iban a salir las cosas.

Aquella noche ni siquiera dormimos haciendo dulces de todo tipo para dar a probar a la gente, llegamos a pensar que quizás hicimos demasiados, que probablemente los ciudadanos no estarían interesados en pagar por un lujo de comida como eran aquellos postres.

Llegó la mañana y no paramos de ir de un lado para otro comprobando que todo estuviera bien. Se acercaba la hora de abrir y escuchamos a gente desde dentro. Los nervios podías con nosotras, Elsa me abrazó minutos antes y nos besamos tranquilizando nuestros inquietos corazones, preparándonos para uno de los días más emocionantes de nuestras vidas.

Al abrir las puertas, dimos la bienvenida a un par de familias y dos interesados, no eran muchos comparados con la cantidad de personas que vivían en el reino, pero eran suficientes como para dar vida a nuestra tienda. Elsa habló con los clientes de pasteles, sabores y texturas mientras yo daba a probar bombones a dos de los niños. Me emocionó muchísimo ver lo contentos que se pusieron al comérselo, fueron corriendo a su madre para decirles lo bueno que era. Sentí que sólo por eso, ya había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Les hicimos un regalo de inauguración cuando se fueron y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entrara más gente. No paramos en toda la mañana, pocos estaban dispuestos a pagar por ellos pero prácticamente nadie se negaba a probar, y es que ¿qué mejor que un trozo de pastel de nata con fresas a media mañana? o un delicioso mousse de trufa, o unas madalenas rellenas de crema casera.

Llegamos incluso a tener cola para entrar poco antes del mediodía, se nos estaban terminando los dulces y empezábamos a tener pedidos para pasteles de cumpleaños, bombones en forma de corazón e incluso una tarta para una boda. Nos sorprendimos nosotras mismas del éxito que estábamos teniendo el primer día, a todos les gustaba todo una barbaridad y nos convertimos en promotoras de la adicción al chocolate.

No descansamos mucho al mediodía, hicimos más pastelitos todo lo rápido que pudimos para no quedarnos sin suministros pero tocadas las cuatro y media de la tarde se empezó a formar un cúmulo de gente en la entrada. No íbamos a dar abasto, abrimos a las cinco y el tiempo voló de cliente en cliente, de sonrisa en sonrisa y de dulce en dulce. No podía estar más felizmente agotada.

En el momento de cerrar, pocas personas quedaban que no hubieran pasado por la tienda, llenamos una hoja entera de pedidos y me sorprendí del dinero que llegamos a hacer. No me di cuenta hasta que se cerré la puerta de que no nos quedaba prácticamente nada en la tienda, parecía que la hubieran saqueado. No me hubiera extrañado que se hubieran llevado también los cuadros de dulces que Elsa dibujó para adornar las paredes.

Se puso a llorar de felicidad y me abrazó agradeciéndome enormemente por haber hecho su sueño realidad.

Fue todo un acierto inaugurar un domingo, de esa forma teníamos al menos un día para retomar fuerzas y así, dedicar nuestra vida a endulzar los corazones de la gente.

Ese fue el primer paso que tuvo Arendelle de recobrar el buen ambiente que años atrás tuvo. Conseguimos callar esas voces que nos etiquetaban de pareja indecente y nos convertimos en la feliz pareja de la tienda ' _Dulces Elsanna'_.

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos pero aún así nos daban trabajo, no llegamos a tener la tienda vacía más de media hora y a todo el que no había probado el chocolate, le regalábamos una pequeña tableta. Era genial, indescriptible, el poder que tenían esos dulces hechos por nosotras, lo satisfechos que quedaban todos con sus compras y lo mucho que nos agradecían por abrir una tienda así, todo, nos llenaba de alegría y orgullo.

Tardamos un par de meses en ver personas que habían venido de muy lejos para probar nuestros dulces, gente de otros reinos que había oído hablar de nuestra humilde pastelería, del exquisito sabor de nuestros dulces y también, de lo hermosas que éramos. Me había deshecho de las trenzas para dejarme el pelo largo, hasta la altura de la cintura, porque Elsa me dijo que parecía más adulta. Sin embargo ella seguía con su inseparable trenza, tan reluciente como siempre.

Con el paso de los días, nos dimos cuenta de que Arendelle estaba creciendo como reino, que se estaban construyendo muchas casas al pie de la montaña y cada vez había un mejor ambiente en las calles. En el castillo escuchamos que las reformas que impuso el padre de Elsa, más conocido como el rey Thomas, habían dado sus frutos y todos estaban muy contentos.

Ya con el calor del verano, recibimos la maravillosa noticia desde Corona de que Rapunzel y Eugene iban a ser padres. Me hizo muchísima ilusión, quise coger un barco al momento para ir a verlos, pero Elsa me dijo que esperáramos para cuando fuera a dar a luz. Tenía muchas ganas de ver cómo lo llevaban y no sólo para coger apuntes, quería saber qué pensaban ellos de lo que supone tener un hijo.

Quería saber si nosotras, estaríamos preparadas para eso.

* * *

 _ **darkfantasy88:** ¡Muchas gracias! Lo cierto es que me lo imaginaba en vídeo y en serio, ojalá supiera dibujar para que os hicierais una idea de cómo quedaría.  
 **Mandy:** Jajaja, muy buena, Anna es la princesita de Elsa, no quiere que nadie la toque como lo hace ella. Prestando muuucha atención al trailer, se puede ver quién es el que tendrá los poderes y siendo muy pero que muy astuto, se puede adivinar hasta su nombre. ;)_

 _Seis meses en un capítulo... Quizás me pasé xD, pero necesito avanzar la historia para dar a conocer los nuevos personajes, protagonistas de esta segunda y épica parte. ¡Gracias una vez más!_

 _PD: Estoy jugando a ' **Disney cuentos encantados** ' (para iOS y Android) y salen interesantes referencias del mundo de Frozen que no aparece en las películas como por ejemplo que el príncipe Wils de Vakretta esperaba para hablar con Elsa durante la fiesta. ¿Quién demonios será?_


	36. Test de pre-embarazo

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Me encanta cuando pienso un capítulo y cuando lo escribe termina siendo algo totalmente diferente xD._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXVI**

* * *

 **~Test de pre-embarazo~**

El tiempo parecía volar a mis ojitos azules favoritos a mi lado, las semanas y los meses se evaporaban antes de que me diera cuenta y todo por vivir junto a ella. En un parpadeo, llegó el cumpleaños de Elsa, y casualidades de la vida, ese día hicimos un pedido muy especial.

— Y con este… hemos llegado a los ¡cien pasteles de chocolate!— por supuesto, ese pastel iba a ser para ella. En forma de corazón, rodeado por nubes de nata, decorado con diecinueve pequeños bombones también en forma de corazón y con un enorme te quiero escrito en el centro.

— Dios mío, nos ha salido demasiado grande.

— Qué va, es pequeño comparado con el amor que siento por ti.

— Oh Anna…

— Felicidades cariño.

La tienda era un rotundo éxito desde que abrió hace ya cinco meses, conocimos a un montón de gente y todos, o casi todos, nos adoraban. Prácticamente repartíamos felicidad con nuestros dulces.

Aquel jueves nos tomamos el día libre para irnos de picnic al acantilado donde hace ya casi un año nos comprometimos. Casi un año viviendo juntas… me costaba de creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

A todo esto, estaba ansiosa por darle mi regalo, chocaba mis nudillos inquieta esperando el momento oportuno. Llevaba varias semanas queriéndole pedir que tuviéramos un bebé juntas y no podía esperar más para decírselo, tenía que ser ese día, no podía negarse el día de su cumpleaños, incluso le hice un regalo expresamente para la ocasión. No podía echarme atrás.

En un momento de paz y tranquilidad, en el que estábamos tumbadas viendo las nubes pasar unidas por nuestras manos, apoyadas cabeza con cabeza y jugando con nuestros pies, cuando me di cuenta que había llegado el momento. Tenía un buen presentimiento, hacía hasta un buen día y todo.

— Elsa.

— Dime cielo.

— Tengamos un hijo.— prácticamente vomité esas palabras, no aguantaban más en mi boca.

— Hm…

— ¿…?

Me quedé mirándola expectante a sus palabras, su reacción no me dijo nada.

— ¿Estás segura?— entonces me miró.

— Llevo desde que nos casamos queriéndotelo decir.

— Con que era eso…— con todas las indirectas que le dejé caer, no me creí que no hubiera sospechada nada.

— Sí… tenía miedo de que tu respuesta fuera un no como una catedral, por lo que no quise decirte nada hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que te lo negaría?— me tranquilicé entonces, sabía que podía confiar en ella, siempre hacía de todo para cumplir mis sueños— Quiero hacerte feliz y si quieres ser madre haré lo que sea necesario para ayudarte, pero ¿estás segura? Quiero que estés segura de ello, no es algo que puedas tomarte a la ligera.— esa reafirmación me pareció un tanto extraña.

— Claro… ¿por qué crees que llevo tanto tiempo queriéndotelo decir? Me muero de ganas de ser mamá. Tú… ¿no quieres tener un hijo?— casi me dio miedo hacerle esa pregunta.

— Claro, por supuesto que sí y más si lo tengo contigo, pero no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para eso.— y yo pensando que sería el momento perfecto.

— Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

— No, no quiero decir eso, sólo digo que no debemos precipitarnos con algo así.

— Para mí eso es un no, ¿crees que es un capricho? ¿a caso crees que no he pensado en ello? ¿Soy demasiado inmadura para ti para cuidar de un niño? ¿Qué? Sabes de sobra que me dejo los cuernos por aquello que me importa, ¿por qué ahora no es un buen momento?

— Anna… no te enfades, sabes que odio verte así…

— Pero ¿cuándo se supone que será un buen momento para ti? ¿eh? ¿El año que viene? ¿Dentro de tres? ¿cinco?

— Cuando pensemos en ello seriamente. Entiende que eso no es algo que pueda decidir así como así, cálmate. Por supuesto que quiero ser madre contigo y creo que lo harías mejor que nadie, pero es complicado. ¿Quién sería el padre? ¿Kristoff?

— ¿Quién si no?

— ¿Y crees que le parecerá bien?

— No lo sabremos si no se lo preguntamos.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando la gente se entere de que nuestro hijo tiene dos madres?

— Oh vamos Elsa, deja de buscar excusas, como si fuera a importarnos lo que piensan los demás.

— No, pero un hijo da un montón de trabajo, tendríamos que dejar la tienda y…— en ese momento comprendí que ella en el fondo no quería. Nunca antes había puesto tantas trabas para negarme algo.

— Si no quieres dímelo y ya está, no hace falta que le des tantos rodeos, puedes ser sincera conmigo ¿sabes? Pensaba que confiabas en mí…— le di la espalda enfadada, pensé que se lo tomaría de otra forma pero al parecer, me equivoqué. Me decepcionó.

— … Vale… No quiero.— y mi piel se erizó en ese momento.

— ¿Qué…?— no quise escuchar ese no, muy probablemente era la primera cosa que me negaba y quería con todo mi corazón. Me dolió, y mucho.

— ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo? Pues no quiero tener un hijo. Lo siento pero no quiero estar ocupada veinticinco horas al día y no poder pasar tiempo contigo, quiero seguir con la pastelería y dormir contigo sin que unos llantos nos despierten a media noche, quiero hacer el amor mil veces antes de que eso ocurra, te quiero a ti y no quiero compartirte con nadie, llámame egoísta si quieres, pero eso es lo que pienso.

Una lágrima corrió hacia mi nariz, aquello no justificaba su respuesta.

— Egoísta.— me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi nuca.

— Perdóname, pero quiero disfrutar de ti un tiempo más…

Saqué mi regalo de cumpleaños del bolsillo y casi se lo lancé a la cara. Era una pulsera metálica en la que había escrito ' _Mamá_ ' con letras de acero e iba a ir de conjunto con la mía.

— Póntelo cuando dejes de ser tan egoísta y quieras hacerme feliz.

— Anna… no…— me encerré en mi misma, haciendo un esfuerzo para que esa dura situación no me afectara.

La hice llorar. En el lugar más querido por nosotras estaba Elsa llorando por mí. Claro que entendía su punto de vista, pero no lo aceptaba, para nada, yo me sentía más que preparada para dar ese enorme paso pero ella al parecer no. Me hizo mucha rabia.

— Olvídalo ¿vale? Tienes razón, aún somos jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas.— me di la vuelta con el corazón ahogado, usando unas palabras que no eran mías y le di una falsa sonrisa que nadie se creería— Seguiremos como siempre ¿de acuerdo?— le di un insensible beso e intenté que parara de llorar, pero no conseguí más que el efecto contrario.

— Quiero hacerte feliz, te lo juro…

— No seas llorona… venga Elsa.

— No puedes pedirme que pase menos tiempo contigo…

— Vale… ya… deja el tema, no pasa nada, olvídalo.

— Lo siento…

Mi humor se derrumbó en escombros y mi sueño de que el año siguiente tuviéramos un pequeñín o pequeñina babeando por casa se esfumó. Claro que también quería estar con ella a todas horas y que nadie nos interrumpiera, pero para mí tener un hijo juntas es lo más poderoso que existe en el mundo, incluso más que declarar nuestro amor de por vida, y si ella no tenía las mismas ganas que yo, no podríamos hacerlo.

Con la de veces que la vi tratar con niños en la tienda, llegué a creer que en el fondo de su corazón también querría tener uno, se le daban muy bien y hasta la adoraban más que a mí, no entendí cómo podía ser tan egoísta.

El resto del día fue más bien un desastre, Elsa no dejaba de sentirse culpable por estropearlo todo y llegué a hartarme de las veces que le repetí que se olvidara del tema de una vez. Estaba a muy poco de pelearme a gritos con ella.

Día tras día fui recuperando mi humor habitual y nosotras la normalidad de siempre, aunque no podía evitar mirar la muñeca de Elsa a todas horas por si había decidido ponerse la pulsera.

No hubo suerte. Empecé a pensar que jamás se la vería puesta y que nunca iba dar ese paso, era frustrante.

Se acercó el final de año y con él, el día de volver a Corona.

Cada semana, Punzi y Eugi, así los llamábamos cariñosamente, nos enviábamos cartas con las novedades del embarazo y la última nos decía que el parto había salido bien.

Intenté aprovechar para hablar sobre niños y el hecho de ser madres, pero parecía esforzarse por cambiar de tema en todo momento y me dolía cada vez que lo hacía.

Decidí no darle más vueltas hasta que llegáramos.

— Nos días melocotón~— era Elsa. Entreabrí un ojo y vi que el sol aún no había llegado al borde de la cama. Era temprano.

— Ñ…

— Despierta princesita~— se hizo con mi oreja usando sus dientes y me retorcí sin ganas de despertar, sin conseguir despegarme de ella— Vamos, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?— me tapé con la manta pensando en sólo dormir, hasta que recordé que había llegado ese día.

— Ya es mañana.

— Así es. Te he despertado temprano porque pensé que querrías-

La besé agradeciéndoselo, cómo íbamos a pasar días fuera, teníamos que aprovechar las últimas horas que nos quedaban en nuestra casa para jugar libremente sin nadie que pudiera decirnos nada.

Ese día íbamos a subir al barco para ver a la pequeña Elisabeth, jamás le pondría un nombre así a mi hija.

Quisimos ir semanas antes para asistir al parto, pero hubo un horrible temporal que nos fastidió el viaje y por desgracia no pudimos ir. Llevaba esperando este día desde que nos llegó la noticia, eran muchas las preguntas que quería hacerles empezando por la de cómo convencerla para que tenga un hijo conmigo.

Recé para que al ver a su hermana con la niña en brazos, se encaprichara y quisiera una también.

Cerramos nuestra tienda por vacaciones, la cual nos estaba dando más beneficios de los que nos merecíamos, y dejamos la casa lista para despedirnos de ella.

Esta vez nos iba a acompañar Kristoff, otro punto clave para convencer a Elsa. No pude tener la boca cerrada y le comenté mi intención de ser madre, a lo que le pareció estupendo, con todo lo que ello comportaba. Me dijo que nos apoyaría en todo lo que necesitáramos, y con todo se refirió a todo.

El viaje se me hizo largo con las ganas que tenía de llegar. Una vez en Corona, fuimos recibidos por sus padres los cuales nos llevaron directos a la habitación donde descansaba la niña y los papás.

— Hola~— Elsa corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, su preciosa hija Elisabeth dormía en su cuna y Eugi parecía medio muerto en el sofá pese a ser media mañana, debía de estar agotado.

Me quedé viendo con Kristoff a la niña como si nos absorbiera la mirada, era tan pequeña y bonita que me daban ganas de abrazarla como si fuera un peluche.

— Hola eh.— ni me giré para saludar a Punzi.

— Sht, estoy ocupada.

— Podría pasarme horas así.— él pensaba igual que yo.

— Sí… es increíble ¿verdad? Muchas veces me quedo mirándola embobada sin más.— con sus padres terminamos de rodear la cuna.

— Es preciosa…— le eché la vista a Elsa al escuchar el cumplido y cruzó la mirada cuando me vio— Am… ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

— Sí… claro, ¿por qué?— ella y su hermana se fueron y me quedé con sus padres, el muerto y Kristoff. Supuse que querrían hablar sobre mi intención de tener un hijo con ella.

— Con que abuelos eh… ¿Qué se siente? ¿Pesan los años?

— Oh…no, es una maravilla,— contestó Thomas, en un tono silencioso poco habitual en él— nos llena de orgullo tener una nieta, es como un regalo del cielo.

— Es el tesoro de la familia, no podríamos ser más felices.

— Vigilad a Anna porque en un despiste se la lleva.— dijo Kristoff bromeando.

— Punzi dijo que no tenía poderes ¿no?

— Exacto, pero no sabemos si más adelante tendrá. Sería bueno que pudiera curar a la gente también.

— Sí… Eh, mirad, se está moviendo…— parecía un milagro que pudiera mover esos dedos tan pequeños, estaba impaciente por ver sus ojitos verdes.

— Me encanta cuando despierta y se estira entre bostezos, es adorable.— dijo Primrose. Me fijé en las caras que ponían todos y no pude evitar reírme.

— Y… ¿no os gustaría tener otro nieto?— entonces me miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados, sin saber muy bien cómo tomárselo— Quiero tener un hijo con Elsa.

— Oh cielo, eso es genial, pero…— impedí que siguiera con la frase.

— Pero Elsa no quiere, dice que no le gusta la idea de que alguien que no sea ella me robe el tiempo.

— Anda que has tardado en decírselo…— murmuró Kristoff.

— Bueno, ten paciencia, es normal que no quiera aventurarse, a penas lleváis un año casadas y aún sois jóvenes.

— ¿Y qué? Yo quiero tenerlo ahora…

— Todo llegará querida, tarde o temprano…

Después de unos minutos, volvió Elsa con su hermana, pensativa y evitando la mirada a toda costa. Fui a por ella y cuando le pregunté qué tal me abrazó. Me susurró que le diera tiempo para pensar. Respondí que o se lo pensaba rápido o me llevaba a Eli. Se rió, luego me dijo que Punzi sería capaz de matarme por ello.

Nos pasamos el día en el castillo hablando sobre el embarazo, el parto y cómo eran sus días ahora que su hija tenía once días de vida. Nos maravillamos por cada cosa que hacía, cómo se retorcía, cómo balbuceaba, por cómo le daba de comer, que por cierto, menudos pechos se le habían puesto a Punzi, y un largo etcétera. La pequeña era el centro de toda la atención.

Nos pusimos al día de todo, desde mi nuevo largo peinado que por cierto me encantaba, pasando por lo bien que iba nuestra tienda y terminando con una ronda de preguntas para los nuevos papás. Me hice con toda la información que pude, hice lo posible para que Elsa viera la parte encantadora de ser mamá y disfrutamos de un gran día en familia que pasó volando.

Los siguientes días nos rodeamos por Elisabeth y hasta ayudamos un poco a cuidarla, practicando para un futuro cercano. Elsa prefería las niñas, por lo que estaba encantada cuidándola, haciendo tonterías, pedorretas y ruidos extraños. Me puse algo celosa de Punzi, quería tener un bebé como el suyo.

Quise despertarme un día y verle la pulsera puesta para que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, pero por desgracia eso no ocurrió, se veía muy reacia a dar ese paso y no terminaba de entender por qué. Se lo pasaba bien con la niña e incluso pasaba un poco de mí para estar con ella.

Pasada una semana y harta de no entenderla, la inmovilicé mientras nos bañábamos para sonsacarle información, abrazándola por la espalda con brazos y piernas.

— Sé que quieres tener un hijo Elsa, a mí no me engañas y la excusa de que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo no me sirve, pasaremos el mismo tiempo juntas con o sin hijos. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres tener un bebé? ¿De qué tienes miedo? Dímelo por favor…

— No tengo miedo…

— ¿Y entonces?

— …

— Háblame, ábreme tu corazón maldita sea, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto? Vamos…

— Es… complicado…

— No importa, dímelo, aunque no lo entienda, pero dímelo.

— Está… bien… Hace un tiempo… me hicieron unas pruebas médicas y… me dijeron que no podía tener hijos.— mis ojos se inundaron en aquél momento, fue como si me hubieran rasgado el corazón.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada…?

— A parte… Me aterra pensar que… quieras quedarte embarazada y que te pase algo en el proceso o durante el parto… no soportaría perderte otra vez… eres joven y…

— ¿Por eso querías esperar?— la abracé con todo mi cariño.

— Sí… Además… tengo miedo de ser una mala madre… ¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿y si mis poderes vuelven un día y le hago daño, como a ti?

Me giré para ponerme encima de ella.

— Debiste decírmelo en su momento, ¿sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?

— Lo siento…— la besé con ternura para curarle sus heridas con amor.

— No te preocupes ¿me oyes? Iremos al mejor medico de este reino para que te haga un chequeo, y si no tomaremos todas las precauciones que podamos para que pueda quedarme embarazada. Ya tengo casi diecisiete años ¿sabes? ¿Y qué es eso de que serías una mala madre? Serías la mejor madre del mundo y lo sabes, eres cariñosa, responsable, amable, deliciosa y tierna como la que más. No te preocupes por tus poderes ¿de acuerdo?, no volverán, no tienes que tener miedo.

— Anna~

— Venga, no te pongas a llorar…

— Lo siento…

* * *

 **[Uziel]**

— Me las pagará, se arrepentirán de haberme encerrado por fastidiar la boda de esas dos malcriadas, haré que esas estúpidas sepan lo que es vivir en la miseria aunque tenga que quemar el reino para ello, les quitaré lo que más le importa al igual que ellos me quitaron mi puesto. Tantos años de fiel servicio como tesorero para ¡esto!

…

— Puto gordo imbécil, todo ha sido por su culpa… si no hubieras aparecido habría acabado con esas niñatas engreídas y tendría más poder que nunca… ¡Joder! Debí usar mano dura cuando tuve ocasión. ¿¡Por qué nadie me hizo caso entonces!?

…

— Me las pagarán todos ¡¿me escucháis?! ¡Acabaré con todos vosotros! ¡Cada día que estoy aquí encerrado se convertirá en mi venganza! ¡Y luego os arrepentiréis!

…

— Thomas… ¡Más vale que estés preparado! ¡Volveré a tener poder! Me alabaréis por mis riquezas y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino… ¡Nadie!

…

— Nueve años más… sólo nueve años más…

— ¿Eres consciente de que si sigues así no saldrás de esta prisión en la vida?

— ¡Entonces escaparé! Malditos guardias… ¡No podréis hacer nada contra mí! ¡Tengo contactos de gran influencia!

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Bueno, resolveré tus dudas en un par de capítulos :p. Esto ya está tomando forma y empiezo a morirme por escribir ciertas escenas x.x  
 **darkfantasy88:** ¡Yey! Me imagino un cartel de madera con el nombre escrito y todo el mundo hablando de la pastelería como Dulces Elsanna haha, no pude evitar poner un nombre así. El siguiente podría ser el último de Anna como protagonista :o, sólo digo eso._

 _Por cierto, Uziel = malo, por si no había quedado claro xD Si no lo recordáis, es el tesorero que trató tan mal a Elsa y Anna cuando se reunieron para descubrir que entre ellas dos había algo "sospechoso" (cap 25) y el que echó barro al vestido de novia de Elsa haha, menudo gilipollas xD._


	37. Mamás

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Pobre Elsa, ella quería más que nadie ser madre :'(_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXVII**

* * *

 **~Mamás~**

Nos quedamos en la bañera, dejando que el agua arrugara nuestros dedos, consolándola por el dolor que debía sentir al no poder dar a luz. Le pedí perdón por creer que estaba siendo egoísta, me sentí muy mal por ella, tener un hijo era el deseo más grande que jamás podría tener, y no podía.

Sus padres y Rapunzel ya lo sabían, pero Elsa no quiso decirme nada por si de alguna forma me decepcionaba. A veces me cuesta entenderla.

La envolví en cariño y le prometí que el próximo día iríamos a ir al mejor médico del reino para confirmarlo, hacía años desde que le hicieron esa prueba y podrían haber estado equivocados. Aún había esperanza.

No me separé de ella ni un momento, ni siquiera cuando le hicieron las pruebas la mañana siguiente. Le pedí al cielo con todo mi corazón que le permitiera tener hijos, aunque posiblemente no iba a servir de nada.

— Hm… Con que síndrome del ovario poliquístico eh…

— S-sí, eso dijeron, algo de los folículos…

— Aha, no se desarrollan correctamente hasta que han crecido y son maduros, y por lo cual, no liberan los óvulos. Caracterizado por desequilibrios hormonales y patrones de ovulación anormales…— no entendía nada, pero no tenía muy buena pinta— Dígame, ¿sus períodos siguen siendo irregulares?

— Bueno, durante este último año se han normalizado un poco, antes eran más irregulares…

— Bien, eso es muy importante. ¿Ha practicado sexo últimamente?

— S-sí, varias veces a la semana… con… ella, desde hace un año más o menos.

— Interesante… La estimulación sexual es uno de los remedios más efectivo para estos casos.— me alegré haberle sido de ayuda tanto tiempo sin saberlo.

— Pero ¿podrá tener hijos o no?— pregunté desesperada.

— En bastas palabras, la falta de salud adormiló a los que se encargaban de liberar los óvulos, pero con su nuevo estilo de vida digamos que se han espabilado. Aún no parecen estar perfectos así que es difícil daros una respuesta clara, pero creo que tenéis cerca de un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades si seguís así.

— Entonces, ¡sí que puede tener hijos! ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? Puedes tener bebés, Elsa.— se le hizo difícil contener las lágrimas.

— ¿E-en serio…?— nos abrazamos con la felicidad que esa sorpresa nos había regalado— Vamos a ser mamás.— tardó unos segundos en creérselo— Voy a quedarme embarazada.

— Quizás no debería entrometerme y por supuesto no tenéis que responder a ello si no queréis pero, ¿qué medio usaréis para empezar el proceso?

— ¿Cómo que qué medio? Tenemos un amigo que está dispuesto a ofrecerse para dejarla embarazada.

— ¿Habéis escuchado hablar de la inseminación artificial?

Nos habló de un método sencillo en el que no era necesario tener sexo con el hombre. Utilizando su esperma y un pequeño aparato, nosotras mismas podríamos dejarnos embarazas. Parecía tan simple que no sé cómo no se nos ocurrió. Nos aconsejó que lo hiciéramos en un momento de excitación en unos días específicos del período.

Al volver al castillo, la noticia creó campos de margaritas por todos los rincones y al fin, se puso la pulsera que le regalé, con una enorme sonrisa.

Quizás debimos esperar a volver a Arendelle para hacerlo, quizás no, pero de cualquier forma no nos pudimos esperar, las dos estábamos muy emocionadas por ello.

Thomas aprovechó nuestro barco de vuelta para quedarse unos meses en Arendelle, por motivos del reino dijo, pero sospechamos que quería vivir de cerca el nacimiento de su segundo nieto y se lo agradecimos.

Un mes después, nos confirmaron que Elsa se había quedado embarazada y lo celebramos por todo lo alto. Empezaron los nervios, nos envolvimos de libros sobre el embarazo y poco a poco su barriga creció. Vómitos, insomnio, cambios de humor, caprichos… esos meses se convirtieron en una locura de emoción, nerviosismo y preocupación, estábamos ansiosas para que llegara el día.

Si todo iba bien, nacería a finales de octubre, y su nombre, el cual tardamos varios días en decidir, sería Jack o Amalia.

Hacia el octavo mes, creí que me volvería loca. Quería que naciera ya, Elsa parecía haberse convertido en un súper bollo, podíamos sentir nuestro pastelito pateando en su enorme barriga. Entonces vino el resto de la familia para vernos, Elisabeth incluida, y nuestra casa se convirtió en un ir y venir de gente. Fue genial tenerlos a todos cerca, nos daban la tranquilidad que tanto necesitábamos.

A falta de tres semanas para cumplir los nueve meses, nos quedamos en el castillo. Elsa podría romper aguas en cualquier momento y no me despegué de ella ni un momento, casi ni podía dormir de los nervios.

Llegó el día tan esperado mientras estábamos comiendo y por poco me da algo. No supe como se lo hacían todos para mantener la calma, yo estaba que me subía por las paredes.

Lo prepararon todo para el parto y me pidieron que me tranquilizara, como si fuera tan fácil. Conforme las contracciones aumentaban de intervalos e intensidad, me inquietaba más y más, quería que todo saliera perfecto y no podía estar quieta. Casi parecía que fuera a parir yo en vez de ella.

Aún así, conseguí darle apoyo para calmarse, al menos al principio, cuando pasaron los minutos y seguíamos en las mismas me empezó a hervir la sangre. Verla sufrir y hacer tanto esfuerzo sin resultado me ardía en llamas, quería que saliera cuanto antes y ya llevábamos más de una hora.

Después de incontables ' _empuja_ ', un calor insoportable y mucho sudor, Elsa dilató lo suficiente como para que saliera el bebé. Una lástima que mis propias lágrimas no me dejaran ver bien, me puse muy feliz al escuchar que todo había salido bien.

— Es niño.— también me alegré de escuchar eso— ¿Quieren cortar el cordón umbilical?— como pasado un segundo nadie se ofreció, me animé.

— ¡Yo quiero!— me temblaban y sudaban las manos, pero aún así lo hice bien. Se llevaron al niño para lavarlo un poco y volví con Elsa para estar con ella. Estaba destrozada, llorando a mares intentando decir algo.

— ¿P-por qué se lo llevan…?— debía de estar deseando tenerlo en brazos. Fui hacia ellos para echarles la bronca.

— ¡Traed a Jack maldita sea! ¿Por qué tardáis tanto?— al decirlo ya estaban volviendo. Se lo dejaron en el pecho de Elsa y morí de amor al ver su mirada.

— Hola… pequeñín…— el niño aún lloraba, tenía que hacerlo, pero en ese par de corazones que latieron juntos durante meses podía ver dos gigantes sonrisas que iluminaron la habitación.

Dos horas y media que me pareció una eternidad. Un pequeñín que nació cinco días antes de lo previsto, que heredó el brillo azulado de los ojos de Elsa, el rubio dorado de su pelo, y unos suaves mofletes que queríamos comernos a besos.

La nueva mamá cayó dormida una hora después, agotada por el mayor esfuerzo de su vida. Entendí por qué se preocupaba por mí cuando le planté tener yo el bebé, el parto parecía la cosa más dura y dolorosa que había en el mundo y no sé podría aguantarlo.

Me recomendaron que descansara yo también, pero me negué, tampoco es que fuera a poder. En aquella cuna había nuestro pequeño pedacito de cielo, nuestro tesoro, nuestro deseo hecho realidad. No podía apartar la vista de él.

Cuando Jack despertó y se puso a llorar, tratamos de darle un biberón para no molestar a Elsa, pero de todas formas despertó y como no parecía calmarse se lo entregamos. Le enseñaron a darle el pecho y me quedé atrapada sin poder apartar la vista de ellos. Era una imagen encantadora.

Elsa no quiso que ninguna niñera se ocupara de él mientras nosotras pudiéramos hacerlo, era nuestro hijo y además Kristoff también nos ayudaba.

Los primeros caóticos días se hicieron más amenos con la ayuda de todos, y en una semana volvimos a nuestra querida casa en carro. Decidimos que lo mejor era que el padre viviera también con nosotras, así que Kristoff se nos mudó a la habitación de invitados.

A partir de entonces dormir se convirtió en un lujo, no pasaban más de tres horas sin que Jack se pusiera a llorar por hambre. Nos hubiera ayudado mucho que yo pudiera darle el pecho también.

No fue fácil, pero el amor de nuestro pequeño principito anestesiaba cualquier mal, daríamos todas nuestras vidas por él, era un sentimiento indescriptible que sólo se entiende cuando ocurre.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, nuestro Jack cumplió un mes, un mes… Aún lo estaba asimilando y ya había pasado un mes, era una locura.

Ya empezado el invierno y con uno de los días más fríos, cuando lo teníamos rodeado por nosotras en nuestra cama, jugando con sus deditos, acariciando sus piececitos mientras le hacíamos sonreír, muriéndonos de felicidad pensando que todo iría bien… apareció en la habitación una mariposa de un brillante azul celeste increíble, parecía estar hecha de cristal.

— Mira Elsa, ¿alguna vez habías vist-— no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que esa era la mariposa.

— ¡No!— cuando la vio revoloteando, cogió a Jack y se lo llevó al piso de abajo rápidamente. Cerré la puerta para que no pudiera salir de ahí, pero pensándolo bien, no podía haber entrado desde fuera si estaba todo cerrado.

— Mierda, creo que atraviesa paredes…— justo cuando lo dije pasó por detrás de mi oreja, directa hacia nuestro hijo. Quise apartarla, matarla o lo que fuera, pero no se detuvo ante nada.

— No… no, no no no…— a medio camino entre yo y Elsa, desapareció de repente. Pensamos que se habría ido, pero entonces su pelo se volvió blanco como la nieve y se rió— ¡No!— cayó arrodillada al suelo.

Se echó a llorar y la hice sentar en el sofá para que se tranquilizara. Quise hacerle creer que podríamos con todo, que le enseñaríamos a usar sus poderes y se convertiría en un chico excepcional, pero ella no tenía muchas esperanzas en ello.

Claro que iba a ser muy difícil, nos traería de cabeza y sería muy duro, pero para bien o para mal, algo hizo que nuestro hijo se hiciera con esos poderes y teníamos que aceptarlo sí o sí.

Cuando se lo dijimos a la familia, todos se apagaron como si fuera una catástrofe. Tuve que salir yo en defensa de sus poderes para declarar que íbamos a educarle para que pudiera controlarlos, que habíamos aprendido de los errores del pasado y que Jack se convertiría en alguien muy especial al que todos amarían. De alguna forma sabía que podríamos conseguirlo.

Tardamos unos meses en ver los primeros indicios de sus poderes, el agua de la bañera se volvía muy fría cuando se enfadaba, en sus manos veíamos escarcha de vez en cuando y cuando lloraba veíamos algunos copos de nieve sobre él.

Pasado un año y ya correteando por casa, empezó a ser más consciente de su magia, usándola para su conveniencia, haciéndonos la puñeta.

Cuando cumplió cuatro y tras muchos días de debate, llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos tener otro hijo para que aprendiera a proteger a un ser querido más pequeño que él. Sus poderes crecían cada día y tenía que empezar a controlarlos, y eso sólo podía hacerlo él por cuenta propia, era inútil tratar de inculcárselo. Si conseguíamos que fuera un hermano mayor responsable empezaría a usar sus poderes con cordura y dejaría de lanzar rayos helados por toda la casa.

Quizás sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pero todos coincidíamos en que era una buena idea.

Entonces y aún a riesgo de complicar más las cosas, le dije a Elsa que quería quedarme embarazada de forma natural. No lo entendió al principio, no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero tras decirle y repetirle que quería tener sexo con un hombre al menos una vez en mi vida, empezó a entrar en razón. Por supuesto me gustaba Kristoff y quién sabe, quizás habría salido con él en otra vida, pero estaba loca por Elsa, jamás dejaría de amarla y ella lo sabía.

Después de unos días de incomodidad, quedé embarazada. No diré nada sobre cómo estuvo ni cuanto duró, prometimos no hablar del tema con nadie y no soy de las que rompe promesas.

Tratamos de que Jack fuera consciente de lo que iba a pasar, pero no pareció entenderlo hasta que pudo sentir a su hermano dentro de mi barriga. Lo malo era que toda la atención se centraba en mí y eso a él no le gustaba demasiado.

Un día a los siete meses de embarazo, me hizo daño sin querer con sus poderes y Elsa se encargó de echarle una bronca que me dolió hasta a mí. No fue para tanto, pero después de ese incidente, dejó de usar sus poderes por miedo. Entonces me di cuenta de que lo estábamos enfocando mal, hablé con él para decirle que no tuviera miedo de usarlos, que era normal que de vez en cuando pasaran accidentes, pero que no se preocupara, que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez. Con apenas cinco años, me sorprendió que fuera capaz de comprenderlo.

Los últimos días lo pasé bastante mal, más por el ansia de tener a mi hijo en brazos que por el malestar, la incomodidad y las eternas noches sin poder dormir.

Seguimos el mismo proceso que con Elsa pero esa vez sólo vinieron Thomas y Primrose, los reyes de Corona estaban ocupados con mantener a los dos reinos.

El día del parto duró más de veinticuatro horas. Yo queriendo terminar cuanto antes y mi cuerpo sin estar por la labor, pasaron unas horas antes de que las horribles contracciones empezaran a ser más frecuentes y se hizo de noche hasta que terminé con ese infierno. Diez horas y media dijeron, pero para mí fueron dos semanas de dolor, gritos y sufrimientos. Me pregunté mil veces qué hice para merecerme un parto tan largo.

Minutos después de dar a luz, me desmayé por agotamiento y por un momento creí que no volvería a despertar.

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos el día siguiente, me sentía muy débil, me dolía todo y tenía un hambre terrible. Quise olvidar tanto ese parto que ni siquiera recordaba si al final era niño o niña.

Elsa dormía apoyando la cabeza en la camilla, cogiéndome de la mano. Vi a Primrose cerca de la cuna y cuando traté de levantarme me vio.

— Anna… — hice un enorme esfuerzo por incorporarme, pero no pude— Eh, eh, espera…— me sentí tan inútil que me puse a llorar.

— No puedo ver a mi propio hijo…

— Vale, no te muevas…— cogió con mucho cuidado el pequeñín que dormía en la cuna y me lo presentó— Mandy, te presento a Anna, tú mamá.— era niña. Me la dio en bazos y morí de felicidad, era preciosa, y no porque era mi hija, era preciosa de verdad. Llevaba tantos meses esperando ese momento que mis lágrimas tomaron pleno control al sentir por fin a mi pequeña.

Quise que no se despertara, pero se empezó a mover y cuando abrió un poco los ojos, se tumbó hacia mí para ponerse cómoda en mis pechos.

— Hola Mandy… ¿estás cómoda aquí? Dios mío esto es… increíble.

Me centré tanto en mi amorcito que no me di cuenta que Elsa se había despertado.

— ¡Anna…!

— Sh… no grites…

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Ahora mismo estoy flotando en una nube de algodón…

— Menos mal… Ha sido un parto durísimo, ¿seguro que estás bien?

— Ha valido la pena.

— Sé cómo te sientes… es espectacular…

— Voy a buscar a los demás.— Primrose nos dejó solas con nuestro segundo hijo, con nuestro segundo amor.

* * *

 **[Hans]**

— Adelante… pasa. Llevaba tiempo esperándote.

— ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo?

— No te pago para que me vengas con gilipolleces, ¿qué tal ha ido? Cuéntame.

— La cosa está más interesante de lo que pensaba. Estábamos equivocados, los difuntos reyes de Arendelle sí que tuvieron una hija, la cual, agárrate fuerte, tiene un hijo con su prima.

— ¿Con su prima? Estarás de coña.

— Lo cierto es que no, decidió no reinar para vivir con ella, escuché que tenían una pastelería. Y no te lo pierdas, su prima es la hija del antiguo rey Thomas, hermana de la mismísima reina Rapunzel de Corona.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— No… sé que cuesta de creer pero…

— ¿Y ella también rechazó el trono?

— Exacto, en resumen, dos princesas de reinos diferentes que decidieron no reinar para enrollarse, increíble ¿verdad?

— Si lo que me estás diciendo es cierto, que espero que lo sea, significa que lo tenemos ¡muy fácil! Arendelle no tiene heredero y tenemos a dos… ¿cómo llamarlas? ¿locas? que nos podrían dar el poder con un chasquido de dedo. Y encima les haremos un favor. Haz las maletas porque nos vamos de viaje.

— Pero si acabo de llegar, y aún tengo mucho que contarte.

— Me las cuentas de camino. Rey Hans, de Arendelle. Suena bien ¿verdad?

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Duda resuelta. Por cierto, Mandy será la hermana del nuevo protagonista :D_

 _Adsafsad, siempre quise escribir un parto y me ha gustado más de lo que esperaba *-*  
Lo siento chicos, al final el imbécil de Hans ha tenido que aparecer en la historia T.T En fin, espero que os esté gustando la forma que está teniendo esta segunda temporada, se avecina tormenta en Arendelle...  
Mañana más, espero._


	38. El príncipe sin corazón

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Sí, lo sé, lo siento, soy consciente de ello, no os asustéis. Os prometo que no volveré a escribir desde el punto de vista de Hans xD._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXVIII**

* * *

 **~El príncipe sin corazón~**

 **[Hans]**

Con doce hermanos mayores amargándome la vida desde el día en que nací, abandonar las Islas del Sur era más bien una obligación que un deseo. Casarme con una princesa de un poderoso reino era para lo que me habían criado, ser perfecto en todos los aspectos bajo una manta oscura y estricta, camuflada entre sonrisas pero ahogada en miles de llantos sin más consuelo que mi soledad.

Once de mis hermanos ya tenían la vida resuelta y yo, el más pequeño de todos y a mi edad, seguía sin poder escapar del castillo en el que estaba encerrado, bajo la mirada decepcionante de mis padres. Odiaba tantas cosas en mi vida, que llegué a aceptarlas como tales, ni una sola gota de amor rozaba mi maltratado corazón y ya ni me importaba.

Partir hacia Arendelle era quizás el último intento antes de consumirme a mí mismo. Tenía que ir a por todas, usar todo lo que había aprendido todos aquellos años para hacerme con el poder, aunque tuviera que manipular a la gente, aunque tuviera que pisarlas para pasar por encima de ellas, aunque tuviera que traicionarlas, tenía que hacerme con el poder, tenía que demostrar de una maldita vez que era mejor que mis hermanos. Tenía que cerrarles la boca.

Para asegurar mi triunfo, debía planear las cosas meticulosamente, haciéndome con toda la información posible para estar por encima de los hechos y así poder controlarlos. Uziel, mi mejor contacto, sería la llave que me abriría las puertas de los secretos que se escondían entre esas murallas, se encargaría de describirme la posición de las piezas de aquél ajedrez, para que al final, pudiera convertirme en rey con una jugada magistral. Dos princesas vulnerables que viven en una casucha, lo cierto es que parecía tenerlo bien fácil.

Mi primera sorpresa fue al llegar al castillo. Habían encerrado a mi amigo en el calabozo por imbécil, ese canalla no sabía controlarse pero no esperaba que llegaran a encerrarlo. Aún así, eso no me impidió hablar con él, con mi convicción fui capaz de ir hasta él para conseguir mi propósito.

Me dijo que llevaba seis años entre esos barrotes, ingeniando formas de acabar con el reino, queriendo vengarse con un empeño digno de admiración. Dos años y medio faltaba para que lo liberaran, quizás demasiado tiempo, quizás debía usar mis fondos para sacarlo de ahí. Pensé que podría ser buena idea aprovecharme de él y me puse de su parte, haciéndole creer que yo también deseaba el entierro del reino y que lo sacaría de allí. No sería malo tener a alguien dispuesto a todo.

Entré queriéndome ponerme al día de la situación actual y salí con un plan descabellado para acabar con Arendelle, no era el mejor de los comienzos, pero no estaba mal del todo.

Pasé unos días fingiendo estar de turismo, recorriendo cada rincón analizando minuciosamente la situación actual, yendo de taberna en taberna haciéndome con valiosa información, preguntando por Anna y Elsa. Me costó entender cómo la gente hablaba de ellas dos con normalidad, en las Islas del Sur, la homosexualidad es vista con desprecio y repugnancia, no es algo natural después de todo.

Entonces, decidí sacar a Uziel del calabozo para idear un plan. Le mentí diciéndole que la opción más inteligente para acabar con el reino pasaba por convertirme en rey, y se lo creyó como un besugo.

Días después y con todo preparado, decidimos dar el primer paso importante del plan y fui con mi mano derecha hacia la casa donde vivían para darles una visita. Ese sería el primer contacto para ver de cerca a las piezas más importantes de mi tablero de ajedrez.

Bajamos de nuestros caballos y nos plantamos ante la puerta, escuchando algo de barullo dentro. Tuvimos que tocar un par de veces para que nos escucharan.

— Voy voy…— abrió— ¿Sí?— pelo largo y castaño, casi de un tono pelirrojo, con pecas en las mejillas, un simple vestido blanco y algo despeinada. Esa debía de ser Anna.

— Disculpe que la moleste en este glorioso día. Soy el príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur, y éste de aquí es Rai, mi acompañante.

— Aha… ¡Elsa! ¡Ven!— apareció corriendo un pequeño niño de unos cinco años, de pelo blanco y fascinado al ver una figura como la mía.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñín?— me agaché, pero se escondió detrás de ella. Por supuesto ya sabía su nombre, quería parecer simpático ante su hijo pero al parecer no salió como esperaba.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó ella con inocencia. Entonces apareció Elsa, rubia trenzada, un poco más alta que Anna, llevando en brazos a su hija pequeña de unos meses de vida.

Volví a presentarme para ella.

— No tenemos nada que ver con la realeza,— me cortó Elsa con frialdad— habla con los responsables del castillo si-

— Perdón por presentarme aquí sin aviso, no es propio de mí. Estoy al corriente de vuestra situación, y la verdad es que no estoy aquí por temas reales. Sé que tiempo atrás teníais una de las mejores pastelerías del continente y me preguntara, si no es molestia claro, si podríais hacer uno de vuestros pasteles para mi amiga, la semana que viene es su cumpleaños y quería que fuera muy especial. Le encantan los dulces y me gustaría ofrecerle la mejor tarta de su vida.

— Oh…— Anna parecía haber mordido el anzuelo.

— Lo siento pero nosotras ya no hacemos pasteles, hay una pastelería en el centro que estoy segura que no le decepcionará.

— Venga Elsa, ha venido hasta aquí expresamente para esto.— me limité a sonreír.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?— nos cerró la puerta y esperamos unos segundos de murmuros subidos de tono. Al volver, Anna parecía decepcionada— Lo siento, pero no podemos atender a su petición, estamos muy ocupadas y no tenemos tiempo para encargos… Ahora si nos disculpa.

— Ya veo… Gracias de todas formas, hubiera sido un gran regalo…— pensé que había fracasado cuando Anna se interpuso antes de que Elsa cerrara la puerta.

— Espera, ¿su regalo iba a ser el pastel?— llegó el momento de improvisar.

— Sí… venimos expresamente a Arendelle para volver a probar una de vuestras delicias al menos una vez más, pero no pasa nada, lo entiendo… tendré que pensar en otro regalo… le hubiera hecho mucha ilusión…

— Oh… qué tierno…— retrocedí con la falsa intención de irme— E-espera, yo lo haré, te haré uno de nuestros mejores pasteles.

— ¡Anna!

— ¿De veras? No quisiera ser una molestia…

— No, no, sólo es un pastel, será divertido volver a cocinar para un cliente ¿verdad Elsa?

— Argh… Haz lo que quieras.

— Hehe… ¿Queréis pasar? Así concretamos cómo quieres que sea y la fecha. ¿Así que vinisteis cuando teníamos la tienda?— mentira tras mentira, pude hacerme con la confianza de Anna, lo cual no me costó demasiado, y como no dejaba de hablar, pude sonsacarle información muy valiosa.

Por otra parte, Elsa parecía desconfiar de mí, no estaba muy contenta que digamos. Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que nos echó bruscamente pero estuvo bien, más que suficiente para hacerme una idea de lo fácil que iba a ser el resto.

Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí tan confiado, nada podía salir mal, tenía todos los números para conseguirlo y no sólo conseguiría el poder, sino que encima acabaría con sus vidas. Unas molestias menos. Uziel estaba deseando que llegara ese día.

* * *

 **[Anna]**

Costó, pero al final conseguí que Elsa dejara de darle vueltas al asunto. Repetía una y otra vez que veía algo extraño en ese príncipe Hans, que no se fiaba de él y que no le sonaba haberlo visto por la tienda. Habían pasado miles de personas y unos cuantos años desde entonces, era normal que no lo recordara.

A todo esto, llegó el día de la entrega y entre las dos nos las apañamos para hacer un buen pastel, tal y como lo acordamos, preparado para la fecha en cuestión, listo para ser cobrado y olvidado.

— ¿Vamos a comer tarta?

— No Jack, este no es para nosotros, pero si quieres, mañana haremos magdalenas de chocolate.

— Vale~— nuestro pequeño había crecido una barbaridad, era increíble ver como empezaba a ser consciente de las cosas, como ya controlaba sus poderes aún cuando se enrabiaba y lo guapo que era. Era un chico excepcional que el siguiente año estaría preparado para ir a la escuela, si Elsa dejaba de preocuparse por sus poderes claro.

Por otro lado, Mandy lloraba cada dos por tres, por cualquier cosa, ya fuera por hambre, por querer dormir, por no poder dormir, por reclamar atención o simplemente por aburrirse, Jack a su edad era un cielo comparado con ella.

— Iba a venir a las doce ¿verdad?— preguntó Elsa.

— Sí, en eso quedamos.— faltaban diez minutos.

— Bueno… ¿Mandy aún duerme?

— Sí… no me lo creo ni yo, ya lleva unas horas.— fue justo decirlo y ponerse a llorar. La cogí en brazos desde la cuna que teníamos en el comedor y la calmé, tenía hambre— Ya está ya está…— creí que nunca llegaría a amar a alguien tanto como a Elsa, pero me equivoqué— Mi pequeña…

Entonces el príncipe Hans llamó a la puerta.

— Ya voy.— Elsa abrió y lo dejó entrar, con su acompañante. Los escuché hablando en la cocina, ella tan tajante como siempre.

— Tu otra mamá es un poco desconfiada ¿sabías?— le dije a mi amorcito, aunque no fuera a entenderme.

Nos pidió perdón amablemente por las molestias y nos agradeció otra vez por el favor que le hicimos con unas galletas. Nos pagó como acordamos y se fueron sin más, habiendo hecho feliz a un modesto y honrado príncipe.

— ¿Ves como no tenías que tener tanto miedo?

— Supongo que sí… Lo siento pero es que me pareció una historia tan… inventada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿De verdad hacíamos pasteles tan buenos?

— Eran los mejores del mundo, ¿no te acuerdas?

— Por supuesto que me acuerdo.— se acercó para darme un beso y Jack se subió al sofá para molestar— ¿Tú también quieres un beso?— Elsa se puso a hacerle cosquillas y seguimos con nuestra pacífica y hermosa vida de ensueño, creyendo que esa felicidad duraría el resto de nuestras vidas.

Nos comimos sus curiosas galletas para merendar y terminamos el día con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Un día ajetreado, pensé.

— Mamá… no puedo dormir…— Jack entró en nuestra habitación a media noche y nos levantamos con migraña.

— ¿Qué ocurre cielo?

— Me duele la cabeza.— dijo subiéndose a nuestra cama.

— Seguro que no es nada, se te pasará si duermes con nosotras.— Elsa me miró asustada, doliéndose por la cabeza— ¿Qué?

— A ti también ¿verdad?

— Un poco… sí.

— Esas galletas… Voy al castillo a por un médico, quedaros aquí.

— Sólo es un dolor de cabeza…— dije.

— Sabía que había algo extraño en todo esto.— se fue en un momento y salió rápidamente con Citlab, en plena noche. Me empecé a preocupar, ¿y si Elsa tenía razón y se lo había inventado todo? ¿y si nos había envenenado? ¿por qué? Era una locura.

Traté de calmarme y descansar, pero me dolía la cabeza y cuanto más vueltas le daba, más me dolía. Minutos después, empecé a sentirme mareada, me notaba la barriga revuelta e intuí que no tardaría mucho en vomitar. Me pregunté si Elsa estaría bien, podría haberse quedado a medio camino y con sólo pensarlo me ponía de los nervios.

— Aguanta cielo, ahora vendrá un médico y te pondrás bien.

A los veinte minutos tuve que ir al baño para vomitar, no debí comer tantas galletas. Me estaba encontrando cada vez peor y me preocupaban Jack y Elsa. Por suerte él sí que consiguió dormir.

Mientras estaba en el baño los escuché llegar. Me alegré que hubiera ido a buscar a Kristoff también. Como el pequeño estaba descansando, el médico me trató a mí primero. Le dije cómo e sentía y me hizo unas pruebas. Cuando le dijimos que los tres habíamos comido unas galletas, su expresión cambió.

Nos dijo que era muy probable que nos hubiera envenenado. Nos dio un medicamento que nos calmó, pero no nos garantizó que nos curara. Nos dio instrucciones sobre qué hacer las siguientes horas, qué tomar, qué comer, y le pedimos a Kristoff que fuera al castillo para que enviara una carta urgente a Corona para informar de nuestro estado, necesitábamos a Rapunzel.

No pude pegar ojo el resto de la noche, Elsa terminó vomitando también y nuestro dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Jack despertó de buena mañana con malestar y le dimos el medicamento que nos dio el médico. Se sintió mejor entonces y nos tranquilizó verlo mejor. Era un chico muy fuer.

Kristoff nos cuidó por la mañana y habló con el médico a solas antes de que se fuera al castillo.

— Os vais a poner bien ¿de acuerdo? En un par de días estaréis como una rosa y si no, Punzi os curará.

— Gracias Kristoff.— me pregunté si sería cierto, su tono de voz no era el mismo de siempre.

Por la tarde Elsa y yo nos empezamos a encontrar muy mal, Jack por suerte parecía mejorar, pero nosotras no.

Escuchamos desde la habitación que llegaba alguien y bajé como pude para ver quién era. Kristoff abrió sin verme.

— Buenas tardes caballero, soy el príncipe Hans, de las Islas del-

— ¡Maldito!— lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzó brutalmente hacia la pared, como si fuera un simple cojín.

— ¡Detente!— dijo su compañero empuñando una espada, amenazándolo con la hoja rozando su cuello.

— No…— Elsa se puso detrás de mí.

— Dios mío…— entró otro hombre, de barba descuidada, tirando a viejo y con unas pintas de loco importantes— ¿Ese no es Uziel?

— ¿El tesorero?— tenía razón, pensé que habían encerrado a ese desgraciado de por vida.

— Míralas, ahí en la escalera, tan pobres e indefensas… Decidme, ¿cómo os encontráis?— dijo Hans, riendo, divirtiéndose.

— ¡Serás hijo de puta!— no pude contener mis palabras.

— Qué forma de hablar más grosera viniendo de una princesa…— se acercó a nosotras pero no retrocedí, me sentía capaz de darle un buen puñetazo aún estando tan enferma.

— Yo ya no soy ninguna princesa…

— Ya, ya… ¿Os han dicho ya que no hay antídoto para el veneno que os habéis metido?— entonces vi que Kristoff apartaba la mirada, no podía ser cierto— ¿No? Bueno, no os preocupéis, mañana estaréis criando malvas. ¿Dónde está el pequeño Jack?

— ¿Mañana…?— Elsa me agarró con fuerza entonces. No iba a dar tiempo, aunque Punzi hubiera partido de buena mañana, tardaría dos días en llegar.

— ¿¡Qué quieres de nosotras!?— le grité.

— Ah… así me gusta, directa al grano. Por si os lo estabais preguntando, aquí mi amigo Uziel tiene los antídotos que os curarán en un santiamén. ¿Queréis saber cómo conseguirlos?

— ¿Quieres saber tú cómo te partiré los dientes?— me estaba poniendo agresiva, pero es que no pude evitarlo.

— Haha, qué graciosa. Si aprecias la vida de ese nido de moscas te aconsejo que mantengas la boca cerrada.— dijo señalando a Kristoff— Veréis… vosotras dos, dada vuestra herencia real, tenéis el poder de convertir en rey a quien sea que sea vuestro esposo, así que si no queréis perder más tiempo… Rai os hará firmar unos papeles y os daremos el antídoto que tanto queréis. Así de sencillo.

— ¡Há! Cómo si fuera a permitir que una escoria como tú se convirtiera en rey.

— Yo firmaré esos papeles.

— ¡Elsa!

— Veo que al menos una de las dos usa la cabeza.— me di cuenta de que Jack había bajado cuando me agarró del vestido asustado.

— Vuelve arriba cariño.— no se movió, tampoco dijo nada. Viendo lo decidida que fue Elsa a firmar aquellos papeles, cogí en brazos al pequeño y lo subí hacia la habitación.

— ¿Qué está pasando mami?

— Unos señores han traído unas medicinas fabulosas que nos curarán de golpe, ya verás. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

— No, ya no.

— Bien… ahora quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo? ¿me prometes que no te moverás de aquí?— asintió con la cabeza— Buen chico.

Al volver, esos tipos ya cabalgaban con sus caballos. En la mesa había un frasco abierto y Elsa estaba llorando.

— No llores… dudo mucho que consiga salirse con la suya mientras-

— Anna.— Kristoff me miró desalmado, negando con la cabeza— Nos… han engañado, esto es whiskey.

— ¿Qué?

— No hay ningún antídoto para eso, el mismo médico lo dijo.— una fría sensación recorrió mi nuca.

— ¿Q-qué…?— estábamos perdidas.

* * *

 _ **Mandy:** Me alegro un montón de hacerte un poquitín más feliz :) Yo también morí al escribir el momento en que la coge en brazos por primera vez :''')_

 _¡Mierda! ¿¡Y ahora qué!? ¿Cómo voy a continuar la historia? (Es broma, por supuesto que lo sé). *Mierda*_


	39. Un nuevo amanecer

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo. Ya llevo varios caps sin cambiar el disclamer, creo que dejaré de hacerlo…_

 _Bueno, espero que me perdonéis por el cambio brusco en la historia ^-^ Vamos allá..._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XXXIX**

* * *

 **~Un nuevo amanecer~**

— Anna.— Kristoff me miró desalmado, negando con la cabeza— Nos… han engañado, esto es whiskey.

— ¿Qué?

— No hay ningún antídoto para eso, el mismo médico lo dijo.— una fría sensación recorrió mi nuca.

— ¿Q-qué…?— estábamos perdidas.

Aún así nos lo bebimos, pero no le dimos a Jack. Por alguna razón, él se estaba recuperando como si nada. Sabíamos que era un chico fuerte como su padre ya que nunca se ponía enfermo pero ¿tanto como para poder burlar al veneno? Le pedimos a Kristoff que fuera a buscar un médico, y no sólo para comprobarlo, Elsa y yo nos encontrábamos cada vez peor y necesitábamos algo, cualquier cosa que nos hiciera sentir mejor, empezamos a notar que ardíamos por dentro y eso no era buena señal.

Jack, sin terminar de entender la situación, hizo lo posible por cuidar a su hermana, a penas podíamos levantarnos de la cama del dolor y el hecho de saber que Punzi tardaría unos dos días nos tenía destrozadas, no aguantaríamos tanto. Tratamos de mantenernos fuertes entre las dos, pero cada vez lo veíamos más difícil, era el final.

Cuando el médico nos vio, le sorprendió que nuestro pequeño se estuviera recuperando, él debería ser el más vulnerable de todos y no terminó de comprenderlo, pero nos alegramos por él. En cambio no tenía muy buenas noticias para nosotras, se limitó a darnos calmantes.

Le contamos sobre los poderes de Rapunzel pero nos dijo que sería un milagro que pudiéramos aguantar un día más. Nos aconsejó que lleváramos a Jack al castillo para que no viviera en ese ambiente, pero nos negamos rotundamente.

Cuando se fue, nos dijo que sentía no poder hacer más por nosotras. Kristoff, el cual rabiaba por la gravedad del asunto sin poder de dejar de ir de un lado para el otro, nos dijo que pasara lo que pasara, se encargaría de que nuestros hijos fueran felices.

— Saldremos de esta… ¿verdad Elsa? Aguantaremos…

— Por supuesto.— pero ya ni nos creímos nuestras propias palabras, cada hora se hacía un suplicio, y el efecto de los calmantes desaparecía minuto tras minuto. No íbamos a conseguirlo, estábamos perdidas.

Ni siquiera nos podíamos mover de lo débiles que estábamos, era frustrante. Lo único que me consolaba era pensar que si iba al cielo, Elsa vendría conmigo, pero no quería dejar esta vida, no teniendo a seres tan queridos con los que vivir, aún quería hacer un montón de cosas y no quería que nuestro camino terminara.

¡Maldita sea! No quería, me agarraba a las sábanas con rabia aferrándome a mi cuerpo, creyéndome que podría aguantar cualquier cosa para seguir con ella. Hicimos un pacto en un momento de delirio, la primera que se rindiera fregaría los platos por todo un año. Absurdo, sí, pero efectivo, al menos durante unas horas.

— Anna… creo que tendré que lavar los platos, no puedo más.

— No… no digas eso…

 **[Jack]**

Estaba en mi habitación con papá y mi hermanita, y no podía dormir.

— Papá~

— Dime.

— ¿Se pondrán bien mami y mamá?

— Por supuesto que sí, no te preocupes. Trata de dormir ¿de acuerdo?

— Hm…— pero estaba inquieto y no podía. Además, con el silencio de la noche las podía escuchar quejándose de dolor— Papá.

— ¿Qué~?

— ¿Podemos ir a su habitación?

— Están enfermas Jack, necesitan descansar.

— Pero quiero estar con ellas… Porfi.

— Mm… vale, está bien, pero sólo un rato.— me levanté en seguida y salí. De alguna forma pensé que si estaba con ellas se pondrían mejor.

— ¿Kristoff…?— subí a la cama para ponerme entre las dos.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí?— a mamá le salieron lágrimas de los ojos.

— Claro que sí mi amor.— y me abrazó. Quise que se pusieran bien, así que le di un beso como los que me daba mamá cuando me hacía daño.

— Mamá, ponte bien, tenemos que hacer muñecos de nieve.

— Cariño…— me di la vuelta para acercarme a mis pecas favoritas.

— Mami, tú también, cúrate ¿vale?— le di un beso en la mejilla y yo mismo me creí que las estaba sanando. Las dos me devolvieron el beso a la vez y entonces sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo.

— C-chicas, mirad.— papá me miraba raro.

— No puede ser…— me asusté cuando vi unas cosas doradas y brillantes que salían de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunté sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Recuerdas que la tía Punzi y la prima Eli curan a la gente con magia?— dije que si con la cabeza— Pues me parece que tú también.

— Ah… ¿os pondréis bien?

— ¡Sí!— se pusieron muy contentas y me hicieron cosquillas. Jugamos un buen rato en la cama hasta que les di un beso de buenas noches y me quedé dormido entre sus brazos.

 **[Anna]**

Desperté casi por la mañana con los llantos de mi princesita y me alegré de sentirme mucho mejor. Nuestro principito nos salvó la vida con toda su inocencia y sólo con recordarlo me sumergía en amor. Después de tranquilizarla y darle de comer llevé a Mandy a la cama donde dormían mis dos amores para que despertara a Elsa. Como una tortuguita, llegó hasta su cara para darle golpes en la mejilla.

— Despacio, no seas bruta…

— Hey… ¿pero quién tenemos aquí~?

— Buenos días mami~ ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Mucho mejor.— nos repartimos un montón de besos y dejamos que nuestro Jack siguiera durmiendo plácidamente. Dudo que fuera consciente del milagro que había ocurrido.

Esa mañana fue extraña pero como cualquier otra a la vez. El príncipe de casa se despertó con hambre, Kristoff se levantó poco después y terminamos todos desayunando en el comedor como si nada hubiera pasado. Hablamos con Jack para que entendiera sus poderes, le hizo mucha ilusión que pudiera curar a la gente, era un buen chico.

Después debatimos qué hacer con el monstruo de Hans y compañía. Como nuestra boda no fue oficial, no estábamos realmente casadas por lo que ese papel que le hizo firmar a Elsa tenía toda validez, aún así, nadie se lo iba a creer, todos conocían a Elsa. Era un plan un poco absurdo, la verdad.

Además, un nuevo rey debía esperar quince días antes de que pudiera ejercer como tal, por lo que teníamos tiempo de sobra para echarlo del reino a patadas. Íbamos a hacerles pagar por intentar acabar con nosotras.

Nos lo llevamos todo a media mañana con intención de comer en el castillo y salimos con todo nuestro odio a por él. Al llegar al castillo, nos rodeamos de guardias por si a caso y nos pusimos a buscarlo. Cuando llegamos a la sala de reuniones principal, interrumpimos un poco, con todo el respeto del mundo.

— ¡Eh, tú! ¡Capullo!— bueno, todo el respeto que podía tener hacia él.

— Anna, no digas palabrotas delante de Jack.

— Perdón… se me ha escapado.

— Imposible…— Hans no se lo creía y los concejales del reino se alegraron de vernos.

— ¿En serio creías que un retrasado como tú se saldría con la suya?

— D-deberíais estar muertas.

— Aquí el único muerto es tu cerebro, guardias, a por él.

— Acúsenlo de intento de asesinato múltiple, chantaje, atentado contra le reino, ultraje y ¿quién ha dejado que Uziel saliera de la cárcel?

— Hans pagó una considerable suma de dinero.

— Deportadlos, a los tres, que jamás vuelvan a Arendelle, no se merecen ni estar en nuestros calabozos.— con su palabra fue más que suficiente para que obedecieran. Sin duda, esos tipos se merecían la pena de muerte, una lástima que abolieran ese castigo cuatro años atrás.

— Bien dicho Elsa.— los guardias los cogieron y con todo nuestro aire de superioridad, les vimos pasar por delante de nosotros. Parecían enfadados— ¡Esperad!— y no, no pude evitarlo. Le clavé un puñetazo a esa desgracia de príncipe que no cayó al suelo porque lo estaban sujetando. No pude quedarme más a gusto— Te dije que te partiría los dientes.

— Woah…— quizás no debí hacerlo delante de nuestro pequeño.

— ¡Pagaréis por esto, ¿me oís?! Volveré para acabar con vosotras.

— ¿Puedo añadir una última petición? Vayan donde vayan, aseguraos de que los encierren de por vida.

— Ya íbamos a hacerlo, no tendrá de qué preocuparse.

— Bien…

— Me las pagaréis…— y se fueron para no volver jamás.

— Au… me duele la mano…

— ¡Ha sido increíble mami, eres muy fuerte!

— Sí… creo que se ha pasado de fuerte, déjame ver…— los miembros del consejo real se rieron a carcajadas, y ya que estaban ahí, les pusimos al corriente de la situación y les pedimos que enviaran un reporte a Corona.

Aprovecharon para contarnos el estado actual del reino y las últimas novedades. Esos tipos sin duda eran todos unos profesionales, desde que Corona se hizo con el poder, todo fue a mejor, Arendelle estaba en plena expansión y donde antes habitaba la negrura y desolación, ahora corría la alegría y esperanza.

Jack se fue a jugar con la nieve con su padre en el salón de juego y nos unimos a ellos cuando terminamos de hablar.

Al mediodía comimos como reyes, recordando aquellos momentos cuando vivíamos allí, cuando empezó todo. Había llovido tanto desde entonces… nunca olvidaré los primeros dibujos que hizo Elsa, eran puro amor.

Recién entrada la tarde, apareció Punzi alterada, casi sudando, alegrándose de vernos.

— ¿Cómo estáis? Me han dicho que todo quedó en un susto pero tenía miedo de que me estuvieran mintiendo o algo, en la carta ponía que os habían envenenado y pensé que quizás no llegaría a tiempo, pero veo que estáis bien, porque estáis bien ¿no?— Elsa la abrazó sin poder esperar— ¿Esto es un sí?

— ¡Tía Punzi!— nuestro pastelito también fue a abrazarla.

— Estamos bien, gracias por venir tan rápido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— y bueno… se lo contamos todo, incluido el puñetazo que le di a ese desgraciado.

 **[Jack]  
[Nueve años más tarde]**

— Venga, levanta o llegarás tarde al colegio.

— Es que hace frío… cinco minutos más…

— Con que hace frío eh…— mamá me arrancó las sábanas de golpe y le lancé el cojín a la cara— Ahora verás.— y sí, tengo trece años y adoro que mi madre me haga cosquillas.

— Vale… vale, para…— también adoro sus besos.

— Vamos, a desayunar.— me hice la cama sin entretenerme demasiado en ello y al salir de la habitación la vi esperando en el marco de la puerta de mi hermana— ¿A eso le llamas despertar a Mandy?— me acerqué para ver qué pasaba y vi a Anna durmiendo con ella. No era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida intentando despertarla, de hecho, cada vez lo hacía más.

Mamá fue a sacarlas de la cama y bajé hacia el comedor deslizándome por las escaleras con una rampa de hielo que solía hacer, era más rápido así. Empecé a desayunar sólo y me puse a estudiar historia de forma gráfica usando mis poderes. Hace un tiempo aprendí que la memoria visual es la más eficaz para recordar cosas.

— Jack, no estudies mientras desayunas…

— ¿No has conseguido despegarlas de la cama?

— No…— respondió con un suspiro— No sé quién es más cría de las dos, si tu hermana o tu mami.

— Te he dicho mil veces que no es mi mami, déjalo ya, suena muy cursi.

— Oh vamos, antes la llamabas así y eras adorable.— me acarició la cabeza al pasar por mi lado.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a sacarlas de ahí?

— ¿Para que vuelvas a echarles nieve por encima? No gracias.

— ¿Por qué? Conseguí que se levantaran ¿no? Además, fue muy gracioso.

— También hiciste llorar a tu hermana.

— Y por eso fue tan gracioso.

— Come anda, se te enfriarán las tostadas.

— ¿Más…?— con un vaso de agua en mano, volvió hacia la habitación. Por lo que escuché desde ahí intuí que las amenazó con lanzarles el agua por encima.

Al momento volvieron.

— Buenos días~ ya estamos aquí~

— Buenos días mami~— cuando lo dije las dos me miraron sorprendidas— ¿Ves? Es raro. ¿Qué tiene de malo llamarla Anna?

— Elsa, deja que me llame como quiera, ya es mayorcito.

— Gracias.— se sentaron en la mesa, menos mi hermanita, que se sentó encima de Anna.

— ¿Era hoy el examen de historia?— preguntó mi otra mamá.

— Mañana, pero cierta mamá no me deja estudiar.— dije mirándola de reojo.

— Estás muy irascible hoy, ¿qué te pasa?— ni idea de qué significaba esa palabra, pero seguro que no era algo bueno.

— Nada. Es lunes.

— Bueno… si ocurre algo cuéntanoslo ¿vale? Sabes de sobra que puedes contar con nosotras.

— Lo sé.— me limité a seguir comiendo. Nuestra nueva vecina empezaba la escuela. El viernes pasado vino la familia a nuestra casa para presentarse y cuando la vi, me puse tan nervioso que tuve que subir a mi habitación para evitar que descubriera mis poderes. No podía evitarlo, siempre que me encontraba en una situación tensa se me escarchaban las manos.

Quería que al menos ella pensara que era un chico normal, como cualquier otro, y no el monstruo de las nieves o Yeti, como solían llamarme en clase. Por supuesto no iba a tardar en enterarse, pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos pudiera caerle bien los primeros días. Me quedé dando vueltas al tema sin prestar atención, hasta que terminé.

— Gracias mamá, estaba muy bueno.— recogí mis platos y patiné deslizándome con hielo hasta las escaleras.

Subí a mi habitación para vestirme y me puse a repasar para el examen de mañana. Sacaba muy buenas notas y quería mantener la media, aunque eso después no sirviera de mucho. Quizás era una excusa para mantenerme ocupado, quizás para tener a mis madres contentas, no lo sé, pero en cierta medida envidiaba a los chicos que salían a jugar juntos por las tardes y luego suspendían.

— Venga Jack, que nos vamos.

— Voy~— como si fuéramos a llegar tarde con el paso lento de mi hermana. A los nueve años, los chicos de su edad ya van al colegio solos, pero Mandy se empeñaba en que le acompañara su mamá, como si fuera a pasarle algo estando conmigo.

— Que te vaya bien cielo.

— Sí…

— Saluda a Lara de mi parte.— la subestimé, sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando, siempre lo sabía, era mi madre biológica después de todo.

— Hasta luego.

— Espera.— me detuvo cerca de la puerta y me dio unos guantes. No entendí por qué, yo no sentía frío— Póntelos cuando estés nervioso, te ayudarán a controlar tus poderes.

— Vale… Gracias.— me los guardé en la bolsa y salí sin esperar a Anna y mi hermana.

— ¡Ja~ak!— me llamó la pequeña desde casa.

— Hoy me adelantaré, tengo que preparar unas cosas de clase.— y seguí con mi camino, a paso ligero. A unos cien metros pasé por delante de la casa de los nuevos vecinos y no me encontré con ella, tampoco esperaba encontrármela, o quizás sí, no lo sé, seguí con mi camino.

Cada vez vivía más gente en Arendelle, mamá me contó que cuando compraron la casa, aquella zona no era más que un bosque y apenas había un camino que seguir, que sólo había una escuela y el centro era una tercera parte de lo que es ahora. Parecía imposible que fuera verdad.

Quince minutos andando después, llegué a un pequeño parque que hay cerca de la escuela, donde suelo esperar a solas antes de que empiecen las clases los días que por horario no acompaño a mi hermana pequeña.

La tranquilidad de aquél lugar es como la que hay en casa por las noches, todo un placer hasta que tocan la primera campana del colegio. Me da justo el tiempo necesario para ir tirando sin prisa y llegar antes de que suene el segundo aviso.

Por alguna razón, me pongo a buscar la nueva estudiante por el pasillo y más adelante, por el salón, pero no está. Ignoro cualquier otra mirada hasta que termino en mi pupitre, a última fila, para pasar desapercibido. Escucho el rumor de que vendrá una nueva alumna a nuestra clase y los niños más bastos empiezan a imaginar su apariencia.

No dan ni una, tiene el pelo negro, liso y ni largo ni corto, no más alta que yo y con una sonrisa tímida que logró ponerme nervioso. Analizo la situación y recuerdo las sillas vacías que hay para ella, cinco en total, tres en primera fila, una en la parte derecha y otra a mi lado. Rezo para que se siente lo más alejado de mí, pero en el fondo quiero que escoja esa. Soy el único rostro que debe conocer por lo que tengo más probabilidades.

Me pongo nervioso sólo con pensarlo, ¿tendré que darle conversación? ¿hablará siquiera conmigo? ¿le habrán dicho algo de mis poderes? Me puse los guantes que me dio mamá y me sorprendí de lo eficaces que eran.

La profesora llegó y empezamos clase como si nada. Al parecer me preocupé por nada, pensé que la habrían puesto en otra clase o más probable aún, que hubiera ido al colegio del centro, en ningún momento dijo que fuera a ir al mismo que yo. Me decepcioné, pero me quedé más tranquilo, todo seguiría igual.

A media clase de ciencias naturales, entró el subdirector del colegio, tan serio como siempre.

— Es aquí. Disculpe las molestias señora.— toda la clase se revolucionó, incluido mi corazón, había entrado nuestra vecina.

— No se preocupe. ¡Por favor, silencio!— como los integrantes de la clase son de todo menos silenciosos, la profesora dejó caer un diccionario encima de la mesa. Por un momento pensé que partiría la mesa en dos.

Con un silencio sepulcral, la chica se dirigió hacia la maestra, quedándose en el centro de la pizarra.

— P-perdón por llegar tarde…— se oyeron más las risas que su voz.

— Espero que sea la última vez. Chicos, esta es Lara, vuestra nueva compañera. ¿Quieres decir unas palabras?— negó con la cabeza, ondeando su pelo con una vergüenza que me sacó una sonrisa— Está bien, escoge un asiento libre.— miró a la clase casi con pánico— Venga, que no tenemos todo el día.

— S-sí…— toda la atención se centró en ella, la mía también. Unos pasos más y se acercaría a mí, pero se fue hacia mi derecha, directa al pupitre que le quedaba más cerca, junto a la pared. Caí en la cuenta de que en ningún momento me vio. Me sentí estúpido, como si hubiera jugado conmigo sin siquiera saberlo. Era un fantasma para ella igual que lo era para todos, no sé por qué me sorprendí.

— Muy bien, seguimos… En la página cuarenta…

* * *

 _ **Mandy:** Estoy contigo, tampoco soporto a ese tío pero bueno, algún antagonista tenía que tener la historia ¿no? Espero que te guste el cambio de la historia._

 _A partir de ahora nos centraremos en Jack, el cual bueno... ya lo iréis conociendo. Espero que os caiga bien :D_


	40. Ojos marrones

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen, Enredados y el Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Bueno, seguimos con la presentación del personaje._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XL**

* * *

 **~Ojos marrones~**

No pude evitar sonreír al ver lo perdida que iba con el temario, si se hubiera sentado a mi lado podría echarle una mano. Al final terminó la clase y no tomé más que un par de apuntes, pero no me importó. Al cambio de asignatura y de profesor, el grupo de chicos más cazurro fue a por ella para avasallarla a preguntas absurdas mientras las chicas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Me entraron ganas de apartarlos a todos con un buen golpe de nieve para que la dejaran tranquila, pero no debía usar mis poderes en público.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención esperando el recreo, pensando en si debería ir a saludarla o ignorarla. Me imaginé a mí mismo yendo hacia ella y empezando una conversación de mil formas diferentes, era mi vecina y ya nos habíamos visto antes. No sabía por qué, quizás porque era nueva o quizás porque matemáticas era fácil y aburrido, pero no podía dejar de distraerme viendo a Lara.

Dos horas más de clase y el sonido de la campana dieron comienzo al receso del almuerzo. Algunos salieron, la mayoría se quedaron, ella permaneció en su pupitre, y yo me tomé mi tiempo para recoger las cosas y salir para dar mi paseo habitual. Cuando pasé por su lado, mirándola casi de reojo, ralentizando el paso esperando que se fijara en mí de casualidad, uno de los estúpidos niños de clase me puso la zancadilla y me hizo caer. Al sujetarme con la silla de delante la escarché un poco, desatando un no parar de burlas y risas.

— ¡Ye~eti! ¡Ye~eti!— me sentí maltratado, insultado y despreciado. ¿Qué hice para merecerme eso? ¿por qué tenían que humillarme de esa forma justo hoy y delante de ella? Quise lanzar al responsable por la ventana con un golpe de nieve, pero no quería rebajarme a su nivel. Me puse en pie y en una milésima de segundo cruzamos nuestras miradas. Ojos marrones con un brillo claro que emanaba empatía. Casi sin poder aguantar mis lágrimas, huí de allí sin echar la vista atrás para no volver.

Cuando llegué a un lugar tranquilo, me puse a llorar. Adiós a todas las conversaciones inventadas que me creí, qué ingenuo fui, después de lo ocurrido Lara ni si quiera se acercaría a mí, nadie me quería a mi lado y ella no sería una excepción. ¿Es que no podía tener amigos? ¿Es que mis poderes me tenían condenado de por vida? Estaba harto de aguantar las estúpidas tonterías de mis compañeros, cualquier cosa que hacía mal lo atribuían a mi magia y estaba harto, harto de tener que ir a un sitio que no me gustaba, harto de estar rodeado de gente que no quiere estar conmigo, harto hasta el punto de no querer volver al colegio nunca más.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana dando vueltas por el bosque, reflexionando, odiando mis inútiles poderes, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Cada vez tenía más claro que mi sitio estaba en las altas montañas, con mi padre, trabajando el hielo. Era un oficio hecho para mí, pero mamá insistía en que debía estudiar primero, que era muy importante ir al colegio y que no me dejaría trabajar hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis años. Era demasiado tiempo, no aguantaba más.

Me hice un colchón con hielo y nieve en un rincón donde no pasaban ni los insectos y me dispuse a dormir para desconectar del mundo, no quería pensar en nada. Con la paz que me ofrecía la soledad de la naturaleza, empecé a soñar con una vida normal.

Cuando desperté, me puse nervioso pensando que ya habría pasado la hora de comer y mis madres se estarían preocupando por mí. Fui corriendo a una tienda de relojes que había cerca y me tranquilicé al ver que aún faltaba una hora para que acabaran las clases. Deambulé por las calles para hacer tiempo antes de volver a casa, recordando lo ocurrido con rabia en mis venas, perdiendo toda esperanza de hacer amigos. Si tan solo hubiera pasado de largo por su lado sin más, si tan solo Lara me hubiera visto y se hubiera sentado a mi lado, si tan solo… no tuviera esos poderes.

Nada de eso importaba ya, estaba sentenciado para bien o para mal y no tenía más opción que aceptar la cruda realidad tal y como era, tan triste como verdadero.

Llegué a casa antes de la escandalosa de mi hermana, qué paz.

— Hey… ¿ya estás aquí?— mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, olía bien.

— Hm…

— ¿Cómo ha ido?

— Bien… como siempre…— fui directo hacia mi habitación sin ganas de nada.

— ¿Y tu mochila?— ignoré esa pregunta— Jack.— me encerré en mi cuarto y escarché el pomo para que no pudiera entrar.

Me tumbé en la cama de cara contra el cojín. Quise que no subiera y me dejara tranquilo, pero al momento la escuché subir. Tocó la puerta antes de intentar entrar.

— Jack, abre por favor.

— Déjame.

— No. Abre. Contaré hasta tres…

— Cuenta lo que quieras.

— Uno,— ni que fuera a levantarme— dos…— no sé qué pretendía con eso— y ¡tres!— de repente un fuerte golpe hizo abrir la puerta de sopetón repicando contra el armario. Vi que se dolía el hombro antes de encogerme hacia la pared para que me dejara en paz— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada, vete.

— ¿Y tu mochila? ¿Te la han robado?— no sería la primera vez.

— Está en clase.

— ¿Te la has olvidado?— no respondí— ¿Qué ha pasado Jack? Cuéntamelo.

— ¿Para qué?— las lágrimas volvían a mí con sólo recordarlo, era doloroso.

— Te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas.

— Estoy bien.

— Permíteme dudarlo señorito… ¿Ha pasado algo con la nueva vecina? ¿Cómo se llamaba… Laura?

— Déjalo mamá, en serio, vete.— no quería pensar en eso, y mucho menos hablarlo.

— Está bien. Tú mandas, ¿quieres que me vaya? No hay problema, tarde o temprano me acabaré enterando.— me dio un beso en la sien y se fue.— Baja a comer cuando tengas hambre.

Agradecí que se hubiera ido, quería estar solo sin hacer nada, sin si quiera moverme, simplemente existiendo.

A los diez minutos escuché llegar a Anna con Mandy, alborotadas como de costumbre. Comer siempre a esa hora me hizo entrar hambre, pero esperé a que terminaran para bajar, además, no me gustaba la comida recién hecha.

Intenté dormir pero fui incapaz. Poco después, me pareció escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta de casa. Abrí un poco la ventana para escuchar mejor.

— Gracias, eres muy amable.

— De nada…— no podía ser. Me asomé por la ventana y la vi, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Entonces subió mamá.

— Ha venido tu amiga a traerte la bolsa, te la dejo aquí.— ni siquiera habíamos hablado, ¿cómo iba a ser mi amiga?— Dale las gracias mañana… ¿Hoy no tienes hambre?

— Sí…— hice un esfuerzo por levantarme y salí de la habitación cabizbajo. No dijo más, Anna y Mandy jugaban en el sofá y entonces me di cuenta de que mamá había hecho mi comida favorita. Se sentó conmigo aunque sabía que tenía cosas que hacer.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí…

— ¿Y ella?

— ¿Ella?— no supe bien qué responder, no me esperaba una pregunta así— N-no sé, ni la conozco.

— Pero es guapa ¿no? ¿Qué opinas de ella?— no me podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con mi madre.

— ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?

— Sí, vamos, ¿por qué no? Siempre te encierras en ti mismo y no cuentas nada, suéltate, ¿qué es lo que te gusta más de ella?

— Mamá para…

— ¿Por qué?

— …— suspiró, era una batalla perdida. No estaba de humor ni para dejar que me animara.

— Háblame, cuéntame lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Quiero ayudarte Jack.

— Entonces déjame ir con papá…— dije prácticamente sin voz. Por su expresión entendí que me había leído los labios, porque escucharme era imposible con las dos chillonas en el sofá.

— ¿No… te gusta vivir con nosotras?— sentí el dolor en cada una de sus palabras.

— No es eso.

— ¿Son tus compañeros de clase? ¿Te han vuelto a hacer la puñeta?— asentí— Esos críos… Tienen envida, lo sabes ¿no?

— ¿Y qué si la tienen? Que me dejen en paz, estoy harto de aguantar sus tonterías.

— Debiste decírmelo antes. Hablaré con el director para arreglarlo.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Para qué? Todos seguirán viéndome como un bicho raro, no hay nada que hacer.— mamá se levantó, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Dejé correr mi frío interior entre sus brazos.

— Tú no eres ningún bicho raro, eres un chico maravilloso con dos dones increíbles y un gran corazón. No hagas caso de lo que digan esos niñatos ¿me oyes? Son inmaduros y sólo quieren molestar a los demás para creerse superiores, no dejes que te afecten esas tonterías.

— Eh, ¿qué ocurre?— Anna vino para ver qué pasaba.

— Estaba muy bueno mamá.

Me levanté sin haber terminado y me fui a la habitación.

— Jack…

 **[Anna]**

— Tranquila Elsa, es normal que a su edad-

— Quiere irse con Kristoff.

— ¿Eh…?

— Sabía que no tenía muchos amigos y los compañeros de clase le molestaban de vez en cuando, pero no hasta ese punto, está peor de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Jack se irá con papá?

— No cielo, no se irá a ninguna parte, déjame hablar con él.

— ¿Estás segura? No sé si…

— Que sí, ya verás, confía en mí.— me armé de ganas y subí hacia su habitación sin saber muy bien cómo empezar, mi relación con él era un poco… distante, pero es que Elsa se pasaba todo el tiempo con él.

Toqué la puerta aunque estaba abierta.

— ¿Qué quieres aho-? Ah, eres tú…— estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama, giró la cara al verme.

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?

— Déjame, quiero estar sólo.

— Nadie quiere estar sólo.— me subí a su cama poniendo las manos en su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Voy a darte un masaje. Quítate la camiseta.

— Hm…— me obedeció y me puse a darle uno de mis fabulosos masajes. La última vez no tenía la espalda tan grande.

— ¿Sabes? Elsa a tu edad no tenía amigos por sus poderes, ni siquiera se acercaba a mí por miedo a hacerme daño.

— Ya lo sabía…

— Pero tú no tienes miedo de tus poderes, los controlas mucho mejor que lo hacía ella, además eres guapo e inteligente. No veo por qué no puedes tener amigos, es más, deberías ser el chico más popular del colegio, no sé por qué se burlan de ti.

— Me han tirado al suelo y han empezado a llamarme Yeti, nunca voy a tener amigos.

— ¿Y no les has lanzado un rayo de hielo?

— ¿Para que me expulsen de clase? No.

— Pues sí, yo lo haría, así seguro que no volvería a molestarme, o si no, a la salida del colegio, le empezaría a lanzar bolas de nieve hasta cubrirlo entero.— se rió— Tienes uno poderes muy chulos Jack, aprovéchalos maldita sea.

— Mamá dice que no debo usarlos en público.

— Qué más da lo que diga mamá, las normas están para romperlas, no tienes que hacer siempre lo que te digan.

— Hm…— se tranquilizó, incluso se puso cómoda para el masaje que le estaba dando— Gracias.

— No hay de qué. Ya verás, que cuando Lara vea lo guay que eres irá detrás de ti.

— Sí claro, seguro.

— Por supuesto que sí, luego empezaréis a ir juntos al colegio, os cogeréis de la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos os estaréis enrollando.— volví a hacerle reír.

— Tienes mucha imaginación.

— ¿Imaginación? Yo veo el futuro ¿sabes?— me giré para ver a Elsa sonriendo en la puerta— ¿Quieres que hagamos magdalenas de choco esta tarde?

— Tengo que estudiar…

— Pero si ya te lo sabes de sobra, volverás a sacar un excelente seguro. Ensuciémonos en la cocina y dejémosla patas arriba, ya estudiarás más tarde.

— Vale.

— Claro que sí.

Terminé de darle el masaje dejándolo atontado de lo a gusto que estaba.

— Hm~ Un poco más…

— Venga, ¿no hueles eso? Es chocolate fundiéndose.— lo tiré del brazo para ponerle las pilas— Va~amos…

— Vo~oy…

Y aquella tarde, la pasamos los cuatro en la cocina, divirtiéndonos como niños. Nos alegramos de ver a Jack de mejor humor.

Después de merendar como los más golosos del reino, nos tocó limpiar el desastre que habíamos montado mientras Jack estudiaba en su habitación y Mandy hacía los deberes en el comedor.

— Perdona por dudar de ti, lo has hecho estupendo.

— ¿Estupendo? Soy la mejor madre del mundo ¿no lo sabías?

— Por supuesto que sí.— me besó con amor y aún teniendo las manos mojadas, me agarró las nalgas acercándome a ella.

— Oye…— atacó mi cuello con sus labios y me dejé hacer, apoyando mis brazos en sus hombros.

— Hm~ ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana?

— De ti nunca tengo suficiente.— me llevó hacia la pared tratando de no hacer ruido y su mano se coló en mis bragas.

— Está Mandy en el comedor…

— Entonces no hagas ruido.— me besó adentrando su lengua en mi boca y flexioné las rodillas para que sus dedos mojados se hicieran conmigo. No tardé en encenderme con la norma de no poder hacer ruido, en ese silencio el mínimo gemido se escuchaba.

— Vayamos arriba…

— No… quiero verte sufrir…— se aceleró dándome placer sin piedad mientras hacía esfuerzos para mantenerme en silencio. Atacó mi oreja lamiéndola y mordisqueándola, disparando mi ritmo cardíaco y entrándome en calor.

— E-Elsa…— no paró, continuó por mi cuello y su mano empezó a chasquear con mis fluidos.

Nos congelamos cuando escuchamos el ruido de la silla del comedor, pero siguió al ser una falsa alarma. Estábamos ardiendo de tensión, no solíamos hacer cosas así con los niños en casa y mucho menos de día.

Me dejé llevar por el momento y para ponernos al mismo nivel, me chupé los dedos y los clavé en su vagina. Pude sentir hasta su acelerado pulso, los nervios nos tenían excitadas y bajamos el ritmo viendo que no podríamos guardar nuestros gemidos si seguíamos así.

Pese a ir más despacio, las caricias y los suaves movimientos de dedos que burlaban nuestros cuerpos desde la parte más sensible de nuestra entrepierna, nos descontrolaba.

— D-deberíamos… parar…

— Tienes razón.— pero entonces me bajó los pantalones y las bragas hasta las rodillas, me tapó la boca con su mano derecha y me revolucionó masturbándome con fuerza. Me estaba preocupando porque estábamos haciendo demasiado ruido pero ella no tenía intención de parar. Probé de todo para no gemir, pero me tenía dominada y no podía aguantar más.

Llegó un punto en que ya no me importó, el placer tomó todo el control de la situación. Adoraba esos flechazos de locura que tenía Elsa de vez en cuando.

— ¿Mamá?— paramos de golpe y me subí los pantalones rápidamente.

— ¿S-sí cielo?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— Mandy vino a la cocina y tratamos de disimular, pero nuestras caras acaloradas lo decían todo.

— Am… vale… No os molestaré…— nos morimos de vergüenza, no quise ni imaginar qué estaría pensando nuestra pequeña en aquél momento.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con los ejercicios?— preguntó Elsa en un intento por normalizar la situación.

— No hace falta, podéis seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo.— nos reímos y seguimos limpiando los platos.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Buena pregunta, espero que el final del capítulo sirva como respuesta :P Trataré de escribir más sobre la familia en general en vez de centrarme tanto en Jack._

¿Soy el único que echaba de menos yuri en la historia? _Aún me estoy riendo por la cara que debió de poner Mandy al ver a las dos en la cocina con cara de 'Aquí no ha pasado nada' XDD. Mañana más._


	41. Rosas

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Hacía tiempo que no subía capítulo dos días seguidos :D_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLI**

* * *

 **~Rosas~**

Desperté antes que Elsa y me escabullí de la cama sin que se diera cuenta. Me encantaba colarme en la habitación de mi angelito para verla dormir por las mañanas, no podía evitar hacerlo, era demasiado adorable.

Entré sin hacer ruido. Como su cama es grande y ella pequeña, me subí despacio y me quedé viendo lo preciosa que era. La amaba con todo mi corazón, era mi tesoro más preciado. Años atrás dormía con nosotras pero llegó un día en que Elsa se puso firme y la envió a su habitación, ya se había hecho mayor decía. Yo no quería que creciera nunca, pero por desgracia no se puede burlar al paso del tiempo.

— Hm~— se empezó a mover. Al darle un beso sonrió— ¿Mamá…?— y al acercarse la abracé.

— Aún no es de día, duerme cariño.— ella se parecía mucho a mí cuando yo tenía su edad, quería darle toda la felicidad del mundo, su sonrisa era más poderosa que cualquier magia. Ese delicioso momento fue invadido por la llegada del sol y posteriormente de Elsa.

— Pst. ¿Otra vez aquí?— me hice la dormida. Se acercó y me tiró de la oreja— Vuelve a tu cama.— Mandy se rió con un ojo entreabierto, también estaba despierta.

— ¿Sabes? Antes me despertabas con un buenos días~

— ¿Sí? Debía de ser cuando no te fugabas de nuestra cama. Al final tendré que castigarte.— me hizo levantar y le dio un beso a nuestra pequeña— Buenos días cielo, ¿has dormido bien?

— Sí.

— Aún es temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo ¿vale?— me sacó de la habitación a la fuerza y me lanzó a nuestra cama enfadada. Luego cerró la puerta con llave.

— ¿Por qué cierras? Puedo salir igualmente quitando del seguro.

— ¿Para que no entre nadie quizás?— al parecer mis neuronas no habían terminado de despertar aún— Voy a castigarte, para que aprendas.

— ¿Sí~? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— me estiré en la cama esperando que subiera encima. Me sorprendió que cogiera mis manos y me atara las muñecas al cabezal— Wow…

— Ahora seguro que no escaparás.— me empezó a quitar la camiseta besando mi cuerpo por el camino y me la subió hasta la altura de mis ojos, sin dejarme ver.

— Ah… Los niños duer-

— Cállate…— me besó— Ahora eres mía…— me mordió un pezón con maldad y me retorcí sin poder evitarlo.

— Dios mío…— Elsa se había despertado juguetona y es que después de lo que hicimos el día anterior en la cocina no podíamos dejar de tontear.

Me desnudó por completo y tomó mi entrepierna como desayuno, derritiéndome en placer. Aquella se la tenía que devolver, estábamos pared con pared con las habitaciones de nuestros hijos y no podía hacer ruido, otra vez.

— Elsa… por favor…

— ¿Quieres que pare?— preguntó mordiéndome el muslo.

— Ngh… s-sí.

— ¿Dejarás de escaparte por las mañanas?— preguntó metiéndome el dedo.

— No.— le seguí el juego para que no parara, era muy excitante.

— Con que no eh~— me comió entera complicando mi silencio, queriendo que no parara jamás.

Le rodeé la espalda con las piernas disfrutando de aquella inquieta mañana, una lástima que tuviéramos que esperar a estar solas para llegar al final. Cuando me estaba desatando, rindiéndome ante su inmejorable forma de usar su lengua, paró.

— ¿Vas a obedecerme ahora?

— No.— subió por mi cuerpo para llegar a morderme el cuello.

— ¿Y ahora?— preguntó pellizcándome los pezones con fuerza.

— Ngh~ S-sí, de acuerdo…

— Así me gusta.— me dio un profundo beso mientras me desataba las manos.

— Vas a pagar por esto, lo sabes ¿no?

— ¿Sí? Qué miedo…— terminé de quitarme la camiseta en cuanto pude y la tumbé para ponerme encima de ella, comiéndole todo el cuello con ansia de más— Tengo que despertar a Jack.

— ¿Ya?— miré el reloj y me besó.

— Ya. Vamos ladrona, sal de encima y vístete.

— No quiero. ¿Y ladrona por qué?

— Por robarme el corazón.— era imposible enfadarme con ella.

— Vale, está bien… pero que sepas que esto aún no ha terminado.

 **[Jack]**

— Buenos días Jacky~— odiaba que me llamara así, siempre me sonaba a nombre de perro y ella lo sabía.

— Buenos días Elsii~— así que se la devolví.

— No me llames así gamberro.

— Ojo por ojo.— me levanté mientras ella corría las cortinas— Te veo de buen humor hoy.

— ¿Sí?— su sonrisa la delataba— ¿Y tú?

— Bien.— me fijé en que se molestaba del hombro y recordó lo de ayer— ¿Aún te duele el brazo?

— Ah, no, bueno, no es nada…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— la abracé para dejar correr mis poderes curativos en ella— ¿Mejor?

— Mucho mejor, gracias cariño.— me agradeció con un beso e hicimos la cama entre los dos.

— ¿Y Anna?

— Se está vistiendo.

— ¿No ha vuelto a la habitación de Mandy?— pregunté en broma.

— Pues sí, pero ya me he encargado de que no lo vuelva a hacer, no preguntes cómo.

— Va…le…

Bajamos al comedor para desayunar y al poco apareció ella, también de muy buen humor.

— Buenos días a todos~ Hoy tienes el examen de historia ¿no? ¿Vas a sacar otro excelente?

— Supongo.

— ¿Cómo que supongo? Tienes que decir claro que sí, y si luego sacas peor nota le echas la culpa al profesor.

Mandy empezaba las clases una hora más tarde los martes y jueves, por lo que estuvimos bien tranquilos los tres. Repasé con mamá las preguntas que podrían salir en el examen porque Anna no era especialmente buena en eso y cuando estuve listo fui hacia el colegio.

Pasé por delante de la humilde casa de los vecinos y me pareció escuchar que discutían. Seguí con mi camino. Como siempre, esperé en el parque a que sonara la primera campana, luego entré en clases.

Decidí ignorar por completo a todo aquel que intentara molestarme, no se merecían mi atención. Me senté en mi pupitre y muy poco antes de que sonara la campana, llegó Lara, acalorada y nerviosa. Debía de haber venido corriendo. Se sentó en su sitio y miró hacia atrás. Aparté la mirada instintivamente. Luego empezó la clase.

Recordé que mamá dijo que tenía que darle las gracias por molestarse en traer mi bolsa, pero aún no habíamos hablado y seguro que se reiría de mí por lo de ayer. No me extrañaría que empezara a burlarse de mí como los demás. Me centré en la clase porque a la segunda hora tenía el maldito examen y no podía distraerme.

Cuando llegó el momento, el silencio inundó la clase. Era uno de los exámenes clave de la asignatura por lo que todos estaban nerviosos. Dejé volar mi pluma para responder a las preguntas de la mejor forma posible y una hora y media más tarde, terminé con tres hojas de tinta impolutas. Me dolía la muñeca y todo de tanto escribir, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, hice un examen de diez.

Terminada la clase, dio comienzo el recreo. Uno de los pocos inconvenientes de sentarse detrás era tener que atravesar toda la clase para salir y para que pasara lo mismo que ayer, no me moví de la silla. Odiaba quedarme en clase, escuchar las tonterías que decían los demás no me interesaba para nada y encontraba menos aburrido dar un paseo, pero lo que no tuve en cuenta fue que cierta chica se acercaría a mí.

— Em… Hola, Jack ¿verdad?— escondí mis manos bajo el pupitre.

— S-sí… ¿Lara?

— Aha…— no supe qué quería, se quedó de pie a mi lado y por poco el silencio congela el ambiente— A-ayer te traje la mochila a tu casa, pensé que la necesitarías.

— Sí, esto… gracias, tuve un… contratiempo y…

— Ya, no pasa nada…— di algo, di algo, di algo, me repetí una y otra vez, me moría de vergüenza— Yo me perdí por el camino y llegué tarde, y eso que iba con mi madre…

— Vaya… pues mira que el camino es sencillo…— genial, le acababa de llamar estúpida en su cara— B-bueno, es normal los primeros días, te acostumbrarás.

— Sí…— mis manos empezaron a escarcharse, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir— Em…

— ¡Mirad chicos! El Yeti tiene novia.— mil puñaladas se clavaron en mi espalda. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Anna.

Me levanté decidido e hice un muro de hielo opaco que iba de pared a pared para silenciar las risas y burlas, quedándonos sólo ella y yo. Iba a meterme en problemas cuando viniera una profesora, pero no me importó.

— Waoh…

— Me tienen harto esos críos, en serio.— se pusieron a golpearlo como estúpidos, como si pudieran romperlo.

— Qué pasada, ojalá tuviera unos poderes así…

— No es tan guay como parece, trae muchos problemas y-

— ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer? Escuché que podías lanzar rayos de hielo y crear nieve.

— Sí… puedo hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa con nieve y hielo, y el frío no me molesta.

— Vaya…— se quedó pasmada tocando el muro— ¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

— No podemos, nos quedaremos horas atrapados hasta que se derrita.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Es broma, puedo descongelarlo.

— Qué susto… Oye, y… ¿puedes hacer flores con hielo?

— Claro, ¿qué flores te gustan?— no me lo podía creer, estaba teniendo una conversación con ella.

— Rosas.— llené todo el suelo de rosas, no eran rojas pero daban el pego. Le hice una tan grande como ella entre nosotros y se quedó alucinando— ¡Es genial!— la rodeó maravillada y trató de coger una del suelo, pero se le rompió.

— Toma, coge esta.— hice una más detallada en mi mano y se la di. La cogió con una sonrisa de lo más tierna.

— Grac-

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!— una profesora entró y lo deshice todo más rápido que nunca, a excepción de la rosa que tenía en mano— Jack, ven aquí ahora mismo.

— Mierda…— la clase entera se rió de mí pero no me importó lo más mínimo, estaba contento, la había hecho sonreír.

Me cayó una bronca que duró toda la media hora de recreo. Con lo estrictos que eran, me extrañó que no les diera por expulsarme del colegio. Por supuesto, iban a contarles a mis madres que había usado mis poderes en clase, y ya de paso, que me había saltado las clases de ayer pero sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

Cuando volví, ya estaban todos en sus sitios y me fijé que el pupitre de Lara tenía un poco de agua del hielo derretido. Pasé por su lado para hacerle disimuladamente una pequeña rosa y me encargué de mantenerla fría para ella el resto de la mañana.

Terminaron las clases en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando terminé de recoger las cosas, la vi acercarse.

— Esto… gracias por la rosa, es muy bonita, un poco fría, pero bonita.

— De nada.— me levanté, cogí la mochila y me quedé sin saber bien qué decir.

— Em… me… ¿ayudas a volver a casa? Ayer me perdí un poco a la vuelta y… bueno, a decir verdad hoy también he dado un montón de vueltas hehe…

— S-sí, claro.— no podía creer que tuviera tan poco sentido de la orientación, aunque se acabara de mudar y no conociera el reino, tenía que recordar el camino una vez hecho, realmente no era tan difícil— Vamos.

Yendo hacia la puerta, se me acercó el niño que me hizo caer el día anterior, sonriendo con malas intenciones. Le miré a los ojos y levanté el brazo fingiendo que iba a atacarle con mis poderes. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Al ver que no me detenía, se apartó y nos dejó pasar.

— ¿Siempre son así? los chicos de clase.

— Por desgracia sí, pretenden hacerse los fuertes metiéndose con los débiles.— salimos de la escuela, ella y yo.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos poderes…?— nos pusimos a hablar de ellos durante el camino, de lo que podía hacer y lo que no, de cómo los obtuve y de mi madre. Cuando llegamos a un cruce le hice una prueba.

— ¿Derecha o izquierda?

— Ah… em… no sé, ¿derecha?

— Si vamos a la derecha nos iremos derechos al centro. A ver… señálame el norte.

— Por… ¿ahí?

— Eso es el suroeste, toma el mar como referencia.

— Ya te dije que era mala con esas cosas…

— ¿Ves el castillo? Si trazas una línea con esa montaña de ahí, sabrás donde está el norte.

— Entiendo…

— Vamos.— le pregunté por su gusto por las rosas. Me contó que en Vakretta, donde vivía antes de mudarse, había un campo de rosas precioso donde solía jugar cuando era pequeña. Por desgracia aquí no crecían las rosas por el frío.

— ¡Eh! Ya estamos llegando, me suena este árbol.

— Muy bien, veo que vas aprendiendo, con suerte mañana llegas a clase antes del recreo y todo.

— No seas malo…

— Perdona.— hice un camino de rosas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

— Perdonado. En serio, tus poderes son increíbles, puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

— Bueno… sí, pero también es peligroso, podría hacer mucho daño a alguien sin querer, por lo que tengo que ir con cuidado.

— Ya… Em…

— ¿Sí?

— N-nada…

— ¿Qué? Dime.

— Me… ¿podrías acompañar mañana al colegio? Está bien si no quieres…

— A-ah, claro, no hay problema, pero no voy a darte indicaciones, tendrás que llevarme tú.

— ¿Quieres llegar tarde?

— Bueno, te daré alguna pista…

— Gracias…— llegamos a su casa— Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana.— y me quedé viendo como se iba. No podía haberme puesto más contento, ella era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo y era encantadora.

Llegué a casa casi dando brincos de alegría.

— Buenos medios días~

— Algo me dice que el examen te ha ido muy bien.— le di un beso a mamá, que estaba preparando la comida— Mejor imposible. Huele muy bien.

— Vaya…

— ¿Ves? Seguro que sacarás otro excelente.— dijo Anna bajando las escaleras con Mandy.

— Ah por cierto, me han echado la bronca durante todo el recreo por usar los poderes en clase, así que es posible que venga la profesora a informar.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices tan contento? Sabes de sobra que no puedes usarlos en público, ¿qué has hecho?

— Rosas. Voy a lavarme las manos.— subí al baño patinando y bajé deslizándome por las escaleras.

— A ver, explícate.— les conté por encima lo ocurrido y se alegraron por mí, Anna sobretodo, que se puso a dar saltos y todo.

— ¡Lo sabía! Te dije que veía el futuro. ¿No es emocionante Elsa? Su primer amor.

— No vayas tan rápido, sólo van a ir al colegio juntos.

— Sí, ya, después una cosa lleva a la otra y… bum, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?

— Cómo olvidarlo…

— Es una sensación increíble, procura no fastidiarla.

— Déjalo en paz, lo estás estresando.

— ¿¡Comemos!?— ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de que Lara se fijara en mí de esa forma y ellas ya estaban suponiendo que saldríamos juntos, realmente me estaban estresando.

* * *

 _ **Elsii:** Salseo~ salseo~ Un placer volver a verte por aquí :) Anna es fan número uno del JackLara xD  
 **Mandy:** Un perrito de nieve sería adorable *-*. Ya había pensado en eso, en su tiempo quise que Elsa hiciera algo con vida pero guardé el recurso para más adelante, cuando llegue el momento X. Y sí, ElsAnna hot x 100, tendré que escribir cómo se entretienen mientras sus hijos están en el colegio ^w^_

 _Gracias por enésima vez por seguir aquí. Un saludo ;)_


	42. Portazo

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Atención: este cap puede meterse en vuestro kokoro y dañarlo, así que leedlo con precaución xD._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLII**

* * *

 **~Portazo~**

— Es una ternura.— Elsa tenía razón, Jack parecía otro, más sonriente, más feliz. Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan cercano y cálido con nosotras.

— Sí… no hay nada que ilumine más que el amor adolescente. Ahora seguro que no querrá ir con Kristoff aunque volviera de las montañas y le pidiera que se fuera con él.— estábamos en la cama charlando como solíamos hacer en la plena tranquilidad de la noche, en medio de una lluvia que no dejaba de fortalecerse.

— Casi me da algo cuando me lo dijo, no soportaría que se fuera… aún es mi pequeño copo de nieve.

— Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar el nido, yo de ti me iría haciendo a la idea.

— Sólo tiene trece años.

— Ya tiene casi catorce, en nada llegará a la edad de trabajar y sabes de sobra que no será pastelero.

— Ya lo sé…

— Pero bueno, mira el lado positivo, tendremos más tiempo para nosotras ¿no?

— Eso sí.— nos besamos— Dime que mañana despertarás a mi lado.

— Lo intentaré…

— No querrás que te vuelva a castigar ¿verdad?

— Hm… Pues ahora que lo dices no me parece mala idea… Me vuelves loca cuando te pones así.— la besé y besé navegando mi mano por debajo de su camisa, rumbo hacia sus pechos— ¿Te animas?

— Anna… estoy agotada.

— Vamos, está lloviendo, aprovechémoslo.

— Ya lo aprovecharemos mañana.

— Pero yo quiero ahora…— se dio la vuelta, pasando de mí.

— Buenas noches Anna.

— Jo…— me quedé sin mi ración de Elsa. Después de pensar unos segundos, me levanté y abrí nuestro cajón prohibido, si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas.

— Oh vamos, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

— Tú duerme, tranquila, puedo divertirme yo sola ¿sabes?— dije fríamente. Con el consolador en mano, me bajé las bragas y me senté apoyada en el respaldo para darme placer. Empecé a masturbarme y a fingir gemidos esperando que Elsa se diera la vuelta, pero no logré engañarla.

— Sé cuando finges y lo haces fatal, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dormir?— me molestó. La destapé de una brazada y traté de quitarle las bragas, pero no se dejaba— ¡Anna! por favor…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras cuando te apetece y yo no? Que te lo has creído.— me hice con su entrepierna a la fuerza y le metí el dedo corazón.

— ¿En serio no puedes esperar a mañana?

— No. Tiene que ser ahora.

— Está bien, pero sé más gentil ¿quieres?

— No.— la cogí de la cadera para llevarla a mí, sentadas, apoyándole su espalda en mi torso, abrazándola con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su vagina, entrecruzando las piernas para inmovilizárselas— Ahora eres mía.— le susurré al oído, mordiéndole la oreja después.

— No te pases, los niños-

— Shh… calla, no querrás despertarlos ¿verdad que no…?— me puse a masturbarla despacio, con tiempo, con calma, al ritmo de sus latidos, pidiéndole perdón con mi cuerpo por haberla atacado de esa forma.

— Nh~ Me gusta esta postura, deberíamos practicarla más a menudo.

— ¿Y tú querías dormir…?— le besé el cuello como si tuviera una capa de chocolate, con los ojos cerrados, saboreándola con el gusto de su piel, el tacto de su intimidad, el sonido de su respiración y el dulce aroma que siempre desprendía— Eres deliciosa, ¿lo sabías?— giró la cabeza para besarme y danzamos nuestras lenguas, derritiéndonos de amor. Adoraba esos mágicos momentos con ella.

No me di cuenta que se hizo con el consolador hasta que lo sentí entre mi mano derecha y su cuerpo.

— Tú ganas, hazme gemir.— un oportuno y fuerte trueno desató nuestra locura como si fuera una señal, creo que fue la primera vez que me pidió algo así con nuestros hijos en casa. Me hice con nuestro juguetito favorito y la cogí con fuerza casi arañándola, profundizando un beso que nos hizo caer de espaldas en la cama. Pasé mi pierna por encima de ella y a momento tenía sus dedos jugando con mi clítoris.

— Mala…— la penetré a consciencia. Verla haciendo esfuerzos por no hacer ruido me excitaba una barbaridad, tanto, que no frené ni un momento, obligándole a arquearse, a olvidarse de mi vagina para agarrarse a mí con fuerza y a morderse el labio inferior, llegando a hacerle sudar, a retorcerse y hasta morderse el brazo con tal de silenciar sus gemidos.

Cuando sus manos me pidieron que parara, se las cogí con mi mano izquierda y se las llevé encima de su cabeza, estaba disfrutando de su placer como si fuera el mío y aunque casi gritara no paré hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Me pasé, era consciente de ello, y seguro que me iba a llevar una buena bronca, pero no me arrepentí lo más mínimo.

— ¿Quieres que te haga gemir más?— me tiró hacia ella y me abrazó aún tumbada en la cama, sintiendo su agitada respiración, su calor, su sudor, y también su placer.

— Te acabas de ganar una ducha fría conmigo.— sólo de pensarlo me vino un escalofrío, pero me lo tomé como nuestro castigo compartido, nos habíamos portado muy mal, sobretodo yo.

— ¿Nos llevamos esto?— pregunté cogiendo el consolador.

— Tú no aprendes ¿verdad?

— Nunca.— me lo quitó de las manos y se escapó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia fuera— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¿Vienes?

Por desgracia, sólo se lo llevó para limpiarlo, y me hizo entrar primero en la bañera para verme sufrir. No aguantamos más de diez minutos ahí dentro, fuimos más rápido que nunca. Cuando salimos de ese agua congelada, corrimos a la habitación para ponernos el pijama y taparnos hasta arriba con la manta, juntando nuestros cuerpos para darnos calor, jugueteando con nuestros pies y diciéndonos tonterías, quedándonos plácidamente dormidas, bien a gusto.

 _Zz… z…_

Mis ojos se abrieron solos al escuchar un ruido en plena noche, y no era la lluvia. ¿Un sollozo? Me incorporé expectante, Elsa dormía. Ahí estaba otra vez, ahora con unos pasitos que se acercaban, tenía que ser ella.

— No…

Me levanté y justo antes de salir de la habitación la vi, abrazando a su cojín con una cara de pena que me destrozaba el corazón.

— Mamá~

— ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?— asintió— Ven aquí cielo…— la abracé con todo mi cariño y la llevé a la cama para que durmiera con nosotras. Me destrozaba verla llorar, era de las pocas cosas que odiaba en mi vida.

— Ya está, ya pasó… duerme cielo.— me quedé despierta mimándola para endulzar sus sueños, ojalá pudiera hacer más por ella. De vez en cuando, Mandy tenía un sueño en el que Arendelle ardía, escuchaba explosiones y lloraba sin parar, siempre era igual.

Hace ya mucho tiempo tuve una pesadilla parecida y no pensé que tuvieran ninguna relación, no creía en los malos presagios ni mucho menos que los sueños se pudieran hacer realidad, pero estaba empezando a dudar.

 _Z…_

Desperté algo incómoda y no tardé en darme cuenta de por qué. Nuestra pequeña estaba durmiendo en una postura difícil de describir, aplastándonos, bien ancha, como si fuéramos parte de la cama. La acomodé y arropé para que no tuviera frío y Elsa se empezó a despertar.

— ¿Anna~?— cuando vio que aquella cara no era la mía casi se asustó, por un momento creí que iría a besarla en los morros— Tú no eres Anna. ¿Qué hace Mandy aquí?— susurró.

— Ha vuelto a tener esa pesadilla.

— ¿Otra vez?— se decepcionó, suspiró y volvió a echarse. Yo no pude dormir después de eso, y eso que tenía sueño. Demasiadas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza de buena mañana.

Cuando llegó la hora, me encargué de despertarlas, pero antes me quedé un momento más viendo como dormían mis dos angelitos.

— Pastelito de crema~ despierta… Buenos días~

— N~— Mandy tan perezosa como siempre.

— Oye, ¿quieres despertar a mami? Te dejo hacerle lo que quieras.— abrió un ojo con una sonrisa. Cuando era más pequeña le encantaba despertarnos por las mañanas de todas las formas inimaginables, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando empezó a despertarse cada vez más tarde.

— Vale.— se movió despacio hacia Elsa para no despertarla y le sopló a la oreja, luego le tapó la nariz. Cuando Elsa bajó de las nubes se encargó de darle una buena dosis de cosquillas para vengarse, y así empezó nuestro día.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despiertaaa!— un malvado monstruo invadió mi habitación, saltando encima de mí sin piedad, sacándome del sueño de la forma más atroz posible. Ese monstruo tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era…

— ¡Mandy! Cuando te pille…— traté de atraparla pero fue inútil, su agilidad y rapidez no eran de este mundo. Pasé entre las dos torres llamadas Elsa y Anna para salir de mi refugio y bajar por el acantilado rocoso con el uso de mi magia invernal, deslizándome para acercarme aún más a ella, pero aún no era suficiente.

Para mi suerte, quedó acorralada por las murallas sin escapatoria, entre la biblioteca y el portón del castillo. Sólo entonces pude volcar toda mi ira sobre ella con mis poderes.

— ¡Aah! Para ¡para!— le dejé las mejillas bien frías con mis manos, y así empezó mi día— Mamá~ mira que me ha hecho Jack.

Anna se puso a besarla para recuperar su temperatura habitual, tampoco era para tanto.

— ¿Qué te tengo dicho de usar tus poderes contra tu hermana?— y ahí estaba mamá para echarme la bronca.

— Yo no soy la que se pasa la noche de juerga, aunque llueva se os oye.— le di un beso en la mejilla con todo mi buen humor, de paso por el comedor, dejándola sin palabras— Buenos días mamá.— suspiró.

— Buenos días gamberro.

— Eh, ¿y yo qué? A mí nunca me das besos.

— Oish, tienes envidia ¿o qué?— me acerqué y le di un par— Buenos días mami. ¿Desayunamos?

Todo tenía otro color, la mesa se dinamizó entre idas y vueltas, entre risas y bromas, entre tonterías como ¿estás nervioso por Lara? y ¿vais a compartir paraguas? Hacía un día espantoso pero eso no era rival para derrotar a mi alegría. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al colegio para volver a estar con ella, quería saber más sobre su vida y ¿quién sabe? quizás lograba hacerle cambiar su lugar para que se sentara conmigo en clase. Eso sería estupendo.

Estaba ilusionado por haber encontrado a alguien que no se asustaba de mis poderes ni se reía de ellos, a alguien que algo tan sencillo como una rosa le hacía feliz, alguien que a partir de ahora caminaría por el camino de la vida conmigo, ya no iría ni volvería solo a casa, incluso podríamos compartir la media hora del recreo.

Me costó mucho dormir la noche anterior pensando en ella, también por la lluvia y más tarde por mis madres, pero sobretodo por ella. Lara. Me embobaba recordando la vuelta a casa del día anterior.

Después de mirar por trigésima vez el reloj, salí de casa con todo más que preparado. Me fui quince minutos antes, primero para evitar que Anna y mi hermana me siguieran y segundo, para no hacerla esperar. Cuando salí me hice una placa de hielo encima de mi cabeza a modo de paraguas a pesar de que tenía uno en mi bolsa, era más cómodo así.

— Vamos allá.

Poco después llegué a la casa en cuestión y con mi corazón rebotando por todo mi cuerpo, toqué la puerta de los vecinos.

— … … ¿Hola? — iba a tocar una segunda vez pero de repente la puerta se abrió y vi a su padre, sin la figura amable que tenía cuando nos saludó la semana pasada.

— ¿Tú eres Jack?— preguntó con una voz ronca y aparentemente enfadado, con un aire de superioridad que imponía respeto.

— S-sí señor.

— Pues ya te estás largando, no pienso dejar que mi hija se acerque a un brujo como tú, venga, fuera.

— ¿Q-qué…?

— ¡Qué te largues de aquí, **monstruo**! ¡Y no vuelvas más!— me cerró la puerta con fuerza haciéndome retroceder. Aquel hombre destrozó mi corazón de todas las formas posibles, sentía que había encendido una dolorosa hoguera en mi pecho.

Di unos pasos retomando el camino, mojándome, pero no llegué muy lejos. Me paré al lado de un árbol y me puse a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, dando patadas y puñetazos que me hicieron sangrar, gritando con rabia, llorando perdidamente y sufriendo como nunca por haber sido maltratado de esa forma.

Adiós a mi amistad con Lara, me había hecho ilusiones para nada, otra vez. Qué ingenuo fui, por un momento me lo creí y todo, qué estúpido. Usé mis poderes con toda mi ira para destrozar ese árbol hasta que terminó partido en dos.

Tenía razón, era un monstruo, por eso nadie quería estar conmigo. Lloré desconsoladamente queriendo huir de todo, queriendo desaparecer, queriendo olvidarme de aquella vida que me tenía condenado. Entonces me di cuenta que mis manos y mis brazos se habían cubierto de escarcha, incluso mi pecho, incluso mi corazón.

Caí de rodillas al suelo entre miedo y desesperación, creyendo que me iría a congelar entero, consumiéndome a mí mismo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre mí, incansable. Me dejé caer al suelo cual trapo olvidado, sin ganas ni fuerzas para levantarme después de que esas desgarradoras palabras hubieran acabado con mi integridad. Nunca iba a ser feliz, jamás podría tener un amigo siquiera, nadie llegaría a quererme tal como soy.

Cuando me di cuenta eso, estaba rodeado por cristales de hielo enrojecidos, quise deshacerlos para que nadie me viera pero no pude, fui incapaz y frustrándome, desistí. Ya nada importaba, había perdido toda esperanza, tenía que huir de allí.

* * *

 **[Anna]**

— ¡Wuala! Mira buñuelo, un rayo ha partido ese árbol de allí.

— Qué pasada, ¿a ver?— fue corriendo hacia allí y de golpe frenó mirando algo extrañada. No estábamos muy lejos de casa— Mamá, creo que no ha sido un rayo.

— ¿Ah no?— se adentró un par de árboles al bosque y cogió una mochila de entre unos cristales de hielo rojos— No puede ser.— corrí hacia ella y efectivamente, era su bolsa. Miré alrededor y me asusté haciéndome una idea de qué podría haber pasado, las ramas cercanas estaban destrozadas, en el suelo había una mezcla de escarcha y sangre y vi un rastro helado que se dirigía hacia el norte.

— ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlo?

— No, tú te vas al colegio.— no dudé en ponerme a correr. Jack jamás partiría un árbol en dos sin una buena razón. Me preocupé un poco por la sangre pero con sus poderes curativos no debería tener ningún problema.

Grité su nombre a los cuatro vientos mientras corría bajo el diluvio siguiendo los rastros de escarcha que cada vez se hacían más notables, hasta que lo vi.

— ¡JACK!— estaba en el suelo, ladeado, más blanco que nunca, inmóvil— Dios mío dios mío Jack despierta, ¡Jack!— estaba inconsciente, comprobé que tuviera pulso y traté de que reaccionara, pero no lo conseguí— Maldita sea… ¿Se puede saber qué-

Escuché un ruido, había alguien más.

— ¿Quién hay ahí?— pensé que podría ser Lara.

— S-soy yo, ¿J-Jack está bien?— preguntó mi niña, muy asustada.

— Sí, sí cariño, sólo se ha desmayado, nada más… ¿No te he dicho que fueras al colegio? Toma, coge mi paraguas.

Lo cogí en brazos como pude, pesaba más de lo que recordaba y lo peor de todo era que estaba muy frío.

— Hazme un favor, ve a casa a buscar a mami, dile que… venga lo antes posible, que Jack no se encuentra muy bien.

— Voy.— si le decía que lo había encontrado inconsciente en el bosque le iba a dar un patatús.

Antes de llegar al camino, no muy lejos del árbol, llegó Elsa.

— ¡Jack!— me lo arrebató de las manos y casi que se lo agradecí, me estaba helando con su temperatura— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

— No lo sé… lo he encontrado así… en el suelo… y…— cuando se arrodilló pude ver que la escarcha de su piel se había vuelto más blanca aún. Entonces le besó— ¿Qué haces? Hay que llevarlo a casa cuanto antes, aquí fuera se va a congelar.

— No, eso no servirá de nada.— lo estiró en el suelo y le dio un largo beso en la frente, posando su mano encima de su corazón. Entonces vi como el tono blanco desaparecía poco a poco.

Un acto de amor verdadero es capaz de descongelar el frío más gélido, debí haber recordado esas palabras de Gran Pabbie.

Entonces despertó.

— ¿Mamá…?

— Menos mal… ¡¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?! ¿¡Por qué hay un árbol destrozado ahí eh!?

— Elsa…— apoyé la mano en su hombro para que se calmara, Jack se echó a llorar al momento— No pasa nada, seguro que has tenido tus motivos, ¿vamos a casa y te preparo chocolate caliente?— debía de ser muy grave para negar una proposición así.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Jack? Dímelo, por favor.— también negó, trató de levantarse y lo cogimos entre las dos antes de que cayera.

— Jack…

— Dejadme en paz…— me dolía verle llorar de esa forma. Conseguimos levantarlo y entre las dos volvimos hacia el camino. Entonces apareció ella, con un paraguas rojo, asustada.

— ¿Q-qué ha pasado?— eso nos gustaría saber a nosotras.

— Lara…

* * *

 ** _Elsii:_** _Tú sí que eres un amor dejando estas reviews *-* Estoy encantado de que te gusten los caps :)  
_

 _Tengo que confesar que he llorado más de lo que esperaba escribiendo este cap, quizás por sentirme identificado o por meterme demasiado en el papel, no lo sé, pero me ha encantado :3_


	43. Peca traviesa

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Pido perdón por adelantado por este capítulo. No avanza mucho la historia pero tenía muchas ganas de desarrollar la influencia de Elsa y Anna sobre Jack y mostrar un poco su día a día._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLIII**

* * *

 **~Peca traviesa~**

Hubo unos segundos de incertidumbre. Nadie respondió a su pregunta, nadie se movió, nadie sabía qué hacer. Entonces retrocedió unos pasos y se echó a correr, yendo hacia la escuela. Mi corazón le dijo adiós, no había nada que hacer.

Anna le susurró algo a Mandy.

— Vale.— y se fue corriendo también. Mamá me ofreció el paraguas para que dejara de mojarme.

— Volvamos a casa anda.— puso su mano en mi espalda para ayudarme a andar y nos fuimos, sin mediar palabra, sin risas, sin bromas, sin alma.

— Voy a por unas toallas.— me quedé fuera con mamá. Esperamos en el porche y sin querer formé un círculo de escarcha a mi alrededor.

— Jack. No sé qué te habrá pasado y está bien si no quieres contárnoslo, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sólo en esto ¿de acuerdo? Haremos cualquier cosa por ayudarte, ya sabes lo mucho que te queremos.

Di un paso hacia ella y viendo mis intenciones, me abrazó. Debía de estar helándola con mi frío pero no se apartó ni un momento.

— Tomad.— ni siquiera cuando Anna nos lanzó encima una toalla. Mamá me secó el pelo y me besó en la frente.

— ¿Quieres ir tú primero a darte un baño?

— No… os vais a resfriar.

— No te preocupes Elsa, yo me quedaré con él.

— Ve tú también, puedo estar sólo, no os preocupéis.

— No voy a dejarte sólo. Además, si me resfrío usas tus poderes y listo, ¿qué problema hay?— el problema era que quería estar sólo.

— De acuerdo. Portaos bien, por favor. No tardaré.— Elsa entró en casa y nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

— Menudo diluvio eh…

— Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, cállate.

— Claro que tengo algo mejor que decir, pero no sé ni cómo empezar…

— No voy a decirte lo que ha pasado, no quiero ni recordarlo, así que ahórrate la pregunta.

— Aish… Me recuerdas tanto a Elsa cuando tenía sus poderes… Siempre guardándose su dolor para ella, siempre tan cerrada y hermética, quería lo mejor para todos pero nunca pensaba en ella misma. La vida está para vivirla como uno quiere, y no para perder el tiempo viviendo para los demás. Hay que ser egoísta de vez en cuando ¿sabes?

— Hah… Entonces seré egoísta y me iré con papá, estoy harto de todo esto.

— Si es eso lo que quieres…— la miré sorprendido por su respuesta— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta vivir en la ciudad y quieres probar de estar con tu padre una temporada? pues vale, ¿por qué no? me parece bien. Lo pruebas y si no te gusta vuelves, ya eres mayorcito para tomar tus propias decisiones. Nosotras no queremos que te vayas pero si es eso lo que te hace feliz pues adelante con ello, no vamos a impedírtelo, ya me encargaré yo de convencer a Elsa.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Claro que sí, ante todo queremos que seas feliz Jack. Pensaba que querrías quedarte ahora que tienes una amiguita nueva, te veías muy contento esta mañana, pero como no quieres contarme lo que ha pasado… Venga, suéltalo, a mí sí que puedes contármelo, no le diré nada a Elsa, te lo prometo.

— Ya, como si supieras guardar un secreto…

— Vamos Jack, cuéntamelo, ¿qué te ha hecho destrozar ese árbol? Seguro que no es para tanto.

— … … Es… su padre… me odia.

— ¿Cómo que te odia? Pero si ni siquiera te conoce, ¿qué-

— Por mis poderes, me ha dicho que soy un monstruo y que no me acerque a ella nunca más. Y tiene razón…— me miré los brazos viendo las marcas de escarcha que aún tenía. Entonces me cogió las manos.

— ¿Sabes quién es el monstruo aquí? Él. Si se cree capaz de juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo es que no tiene alma. Oh vamos, no es tan grave, pensaba que habría sido peor.

— ¿Peor que eso?

— Seguro que Lara aún quiere ser tu amiga, y eso es lo que importa. Da igual lo que piense el burro de su padre, si vosotros dos queréis estar juntos, nadie, ni siquiera su padre os lo va a impedir. Créeme, conseguí hacerme con Elsa aún teniendo todo el castillo en contra. Y si no me encargaré de ir personalmente a su casa para darle un buen juego de hostias, para que aprenda.

— Sí claro…

— Jack, mírame. Sería capaz.— la creí— Vais a la misma clase ¿no? Os vais a ver sí o sí, en el recreo por ejemplo, y su padre no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo ¿no? Pues ya está, ¿cuál es el problema? A ella le gustas, estoy segura.

— ¿Y si no?

— Oh, vamos, ¿has visto lo preocupada que estaba cuando te ha visto antes? Seguro que le sabe fatal lo ocurrido y está deseando pedirte perdón.

— Ya…

— No lo des todo por perdido aún. Mira, si quieres, después del recreo vuelves a clase y hablas con ella. Ya nos inventaremos alguna excusa para el profesor para que no te echen la bronca.

— Vale…

— Eso es… Y si aún así sigues queriendo ir con tu padre pues dímelo ¿de acuerdo? No soy adivina ¿sabes?

— Sí…

— Venga, y alegra esa cara, ya verás como al final todo sale bien, en una semana nos estaremos riendo de esto.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Diremos, ¿te acuerdas del día en que Jack se fue a echar una siesta en el bosque en vez de ir al cole? Y todos nos reiremos.

— Vale, lo pillo, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

— Y luego Lara diría, sí, si no hubiera estado toda su familia con él me habría lanzado a sus brazos.

— Eso no es cambiar de tema.

— Y luego os besaríais y-

— Ya está bien. Para.

— ¿Te estás poniendo rojo? ¿Qué es esa sonrisita que tienes bajo la nariz?

— Cállate…

— Oish, pero qué mono, te pones adorable cuando te avergüenzas. Eso lo sacaste de tu madre.

— No quiero saber cómo la hacías avergonzar.

— ¿No? Pues verás, un día…— empezó a contarme anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes sin parar, descubriendo alguna que otra de sus locuras que quizás hubiera sido mejor no saber, hasta que llegó ella— Hey, ¿te acuerdas Elsa? Aquél granjero casi nos echa a palos.

— ¿S-se puede saber qué le estás contando?

— ¡Esa! Esa es la cara de la que hablaba.— no pude evitar reírme, ellas dos sí que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

— Venga Jack, ve a darte un baño antes de que este demonio que tengo como esposa te siga contando cosas que no debe.

— ¿Por qué? Se estaba poniendo interesante…

— Va~amos.— entré en casa y fui de cabeza a la bañera. Me hacía gracia saber cosas de cuando mis madres eran jóvenes, Elsa se parecía mucho a mí, quizás porque crecimos con poderes o simplemente por el mero hecho de que era mi madre.

Pensé en lo que dijo Anna sobre irme a vivir con papá. Sin duda, en las altas montañas dejaría de sentirme como un pez fuera del agua, tendría mucha más libertad y sería el mejor de todos en el oficio, pero entonces perdería todo lo que tengo aquí, mi hogar, mis madres, mi hermana pequeña… Ahí tenía toda una vida, cerca del castillo, sacaba buenas notas en el colegio y aunque no tenía amigos, mis días se hacían amenos en medio de toda esa paz y comodidad.

Todo sería perfecto si no tuviera mis malditos poderes invernales, ojalá pudiera deshacerme de ellos.

Terminándome de vestir, el inconfundible olor a chocolate caliente me hizo apresurar. Cuando bajé por las escaleras las vi haciendo el tonto manchándose de chocolate por toda la cara. Pararon al verme.

— Seguid, seguid, no os cortéis.

— Ah ¿ya has terminado? voy.— Anna le dio un último lametazo antes de subir hacia el baño.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó al quedarnos a solas, limpiándose la cara.

— Bueno…— me senté para pensar una respuesta— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Tu mami me lo ha contado todo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Comer chocolate.— se me quedó mirando esperando una respuesta seria— No sé… supongo que después iré al colegio… tendría que aclarar las cosas con Lara.

— Bien… ¿Qué más?

— ¿Qué más qué?

— ¿Qué harás después? ¿Qué tienes pensado? Cuéntame cosas Jack… Estoy cansada de tener siempre que enterarme de tus problemas por Anna.

— Bueno… siempre tampoco…

— ¿Es que no confías en mí?

— No es eso…

— ¿Entonces?

— No sé, me siento más cómoda hablando de mis cosas con ella, déjame…

— No, de esta no te escapas. ¿Por qué sientes eso?

— Pues… no sé… porque ella es más despreocupada y no me está echando bronca cada dos por tres, por ejemplo… no está tan encima de mí.

— Vale. De acuerdo. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho. No era tan difícil caray.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

— No, no…

— Hm…

Siguió haciendo el chocolate sin decir nada. Me sentí mal por ella, no quería que pensara que estaba siendo una mala madre o algo por el estilo, ella se obsesiona mucho con esas cosas y en parte tenía razón, no le contaba mis problemas, de alguna forma no quería que se sintiera decepcionada.

— Mamá.

— ¿Qué?

— Te quiero.— se giró con media sonrisa, sorprendida.

— Yo también te quiero cielo, ¿a qué viene eso?

— Pensé que no estaría mal recordártelo.

— No tienes que recordármelo, ya lo sé.— una vez Anna me dijo que si quería alegrarle el día a mamá usara esas palabras mágicas. No se equivocaba— ¿Quieres probar?— me levanté.

— ¿Me vas a manchar la cara?

— No tonto.— enfrié la cuchara con un soplo y lo probé, estaba delicioso.

— Mamá, te has vuelto a superar. En serio, deberíais volver a abrir la pastelería, ¿por qué no lo hacéis?

— ¿Y perderme tu romance con Lara? Ni loca.

— No, en serio. Puedo encargarme de las cosas de casa mientras no estáis.

— Cuando Mandy sea mayor. Anna no quiere separarse de ella y menos ahora que es pequeña y se deja achuchar.

— ¿Eras igual conmigo cuando tenía nueve años?

— Bueno… digamos que un poco… y puede que alguna vez fingiera hacerme daño para que me dieras mimos.— me sorprendió, más por haberme confesado algo así que por el propio hecho.

— Mamá~ eso es muy feo… ¿Anna también lo hacía?

— No tanto.

— Estáis como una cabra, en serio, dudo que hayan madres más pegajosas que vosotras.

— Cuando tengas un hijo lo entenderás.— me dio un beso en la cabeza, acercándome a ella— ¿Puedes subir y decirle a Anna que el chocolate ya está?

— Pero si aún le falta ¿no?

— Así espabilará.

— Le diré que nos lo estamos comiendo entonces.

Funcionó a la perfección, justo cuando llevamos el chocolate a la mesa apareció, despeinada, mal vestida y con los pelos mojados.

— Hey, llegas justo a tiempo.— no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

— Con que ya estabais comiendo eh… vale vale. Mañana por la mañana haré lo mismo, traeré a Mandy para que te despierte y te diré, venga Jack, que las clases ya han empezado. A ver qué te parece.

— No seas tan cruel con él, ha sido idea mía.

— ¡Ahá! Con que tú eres la responsable eh… Pagarás por esto, lo sabes ¿no?

— Oh sí, me pregunto cómo me lo harás pagar.

— ¿Esto es algún rollo sexual o algo?— no lo dije en serio, pero viendo sus caras me hicieron dudar.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices…?

— Ayer por la noche nos escuchó, por culpa de cierta persona…— le dijo mamá oprimiéndole el dedo índice en la mejilla.

— Mierda, ¿nos escuchaste? ¿Mucho?

— No… sólo un poco, fue un momento.

— Y ¿qué hacías tan tarde levantado eh pillín?

— No podía dormir. ¿Se puede saber qué insinúas?

— No sé, pero Elsa a tu edad ya se masturbaba.

— ¡Anna! ¿Cómo le cuentas esas cosas?

— ¿Qué? Es algo normal, seguro que ya se habrá masturbado un montón de veces, ¿verdad?— una tonelada de vergüenza se avalanchó sobre mí. No respondí.

— ¿Podemos tener una conversación normal por favor?

— Qué sosos sois… En fin, ¿qué excusas le ponemos a la profe por haber llegado tres horas tarde?

— Ostras, ahora que lo pienso, tu mochila, está empapada.— mamá salió al porche para traerla, nos la olvidamos en la entrada.

— Dile adiós a tus libros. Bueno, así los podrás compartir con Lara.— Anna siempre tan optimista.

— Los libros están empapados…

— Adiós a mis deberes…

— Esta tarde miraremos de comprar otros.

— No Elsa, que así los comparte con Lara.

— Vale, ya, deja a Lara en paz ¿de acuerdo?— pasé la media mañana a gusto con mis madres entre charlas y labores del hogar, hasta que inevitablemente llegó la hora de volver a clase.

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros, pasé de largo la casa de Lara y el árbol sin mirar, el simple hecho de recordar la cara de su padre me oprimía el pecho.

Llegué a clase, poco antes de que sonara la campana, y su asiento estaba vacío. Al ver su mochila intuí que habría salido en el recreo a pesar de la lluvia. Eso, o me tocaría llevar la mochila a su casa. Recé para que fuera la primera opción.

Cinco minutos después de que sonara la campana, llegó, justo antes que la profesora. Se sorprendió al verme, pero me esquivó la mirada y se fue a su asiento.

Antes de que la profesora empezara, le di el falso justificante firmado por mis madres y le conté que me había quedado sin libros por la lluvia.

— Entiendo… ¡A ver! ¿Alguien se puede sentar al lado de Jack para compartir libro?— no se escucharon más que risas. Lara ni se inmutó— ¿Nadie? … Tú, la chica nueva, ponte a su lado, a ver si así te pones un poco las pilas.— mi ritmo cardíaco se volvió loco.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, y espabila, que vamos tarde.

Volví a mi sitio mirándola de reojo. No parecía muy contenta. Pegó el pupitre de la derecha al mío y empezamos la clase, más juntos que nunca.

— Perdona…— fue lo único que dije. Su silencio fue la única respuesta. Estábamos prácticamente codo con codo y ni siquiera nos podíamos mirar, era asfixiante. No sabía qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

Hacia el final de la clase y después de un tostón de teoría de física, nos mandaron hacer un par de ejercicios. Nada difíciles habiendo prestado atención, no me supusieron ningún problema. Cuando terminé vi que ella no había escrito ni una línea.

La vi dándole vueltas sin llegar a ninguna parte durante un minuto, hasta que no pude aguantar más.

— Lara.— casi salta de la silla al decir su nombre, debía de estar muy concentrada— Primero tienes que calcular el coeficiente de fricción, luego usa esa fórmula de ahí.

— A-ah…— pero siguió boqueada— Y… ¿cómo se calcula eso?— estaba muy perdida, eso lo hicimos al principio del trimestre.

— Mira,— le enseñé mis ejercicios— con el valor la fuerza aplicada al objeto…— le hice una mini clase exprés de teoría básica. Quizás de otras cosas no, pero del temario del colegio sabía mucho.

— Ah, y luego lo divides y ya está.

— Exacto. Ahora hazlo tú.— aproveché que estaba resolviendo el ejercicio para fijarme en ella con detalle. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que tenía una peca traviesa encima de su ceja derecha, al borde de su flequillo. Tenía una nariz pequeña, mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, labios finos, se solía morder el inferior cuando se bloqueaba, me hacía gracia y le ayudaba. Cuando se apartó el pelo por detrás de la oreja vi que llevaba unos pendientes redondos, rojos, simples pero bonitos.

Me pregunté si el rojo sería su color favorito y me perdí tratando de adivinar qué pensaría ella de lo que ocurrió por la mañana.

— Ya está. Lo he hecho bien ¿no?— me centré en el ejercicio.

— Sí, casi perfecto. Te falta poner la ene de Newtons después del resultado— la puso— Ahora sí.

— Pues no es tan complicado como pensaba.

— Una vez entiendes la mecánica de los ejercicios salen solos.

— Hm…— cruzamos nuestras miradas por un momento pero nos interrumpió la profesora con los deberes que teníamos que hacer. Tras apuntarlos, terminó la clase— Bueno, intentaré hacer el resto en casa. Voy a hablar con la profesora sobre una cosa…

— Vale…— mientras recogía, se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de quedar con ella por la tarde para hacer los deberes juntos, pero ni en broma sería capaz de proponérselo. Al volver se quedó de pie.

— ¿Ahora toca Religión?

— Sí.

— No necesitamos libro para eso ¿no?

— No.— me chocó que no tardara nada en recoger las cosas y volver a su sitio. Ni siquiera me dijo adiós, me descolocó, no parecía incómoda conmigo ni nada por el estilo pero de repente huyó de mí.

Me obsesioné con eso, no se dio la vuelta en todo lo que duró de clase y me sentí muy extraño, como si me hubiera dejado a medias, como si de repente hubiera tomado otra actitud sin razón. Me pregunté incluso si quizás me veía también como un monstruo y terminé con los guantes puestos, comiéndome la cabeza, recordando las palabras de su padre.

La interminable clase llegó a su fin y recogí mis cosas con calma. Ella se echó a hablar con la chica que tenía a su izquierda y pasé por su lado como un fantasma, ignorado.

Nada. Supuse que no querría saber más de mí, que Anna se equivocaba y no era más que un compañero de clase, o ni siquiera eso.

Volviendo a casa, fui dejando rosas por el camino, sobre todo en los cruces, para que no se perdiera. No sé por qué lo hice dado que con la lluvia se desharían en unos minutos, pero lo hice. Luego llegué a casa y le conté a mamá lo que había ocurrido.

Cinco minutos después llegaron Mandy y Anna.

— ¡Hemos visto flores de hielo!— gritó la pequeña chillona nada más entrar. Anna se decepcionó al ver mi cara.

Y así llegó la hora de comer.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Voto por Elsa normal. Elsa malvada sólo la usaría a modo de transformación, como un trastorno de personalidad provocado por algo, que la volviera mala y/o masoquista. Adelanto que no va a haber DevilElsa ni DevilJack en el fic. Pienso que ElsAnna es puro ElsAnna sin los poderes de Elsa, pero esa es sólo mi opinión :3_

 _Y así termina el capítulo. Sábado más y mejor, espero._


	44. El principio del final

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Por su seguridad, tomen asiento por favor._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLIV**

* * *

 **~El principio del final~**

Jack se veía alicaído mientras comíamos, pensativo y distante, encerrado en su mente, no soportaba verlo así. Elsa me pidió que no dijera nada, pero no pude mantener la boca cerrada, creí oportuno decírselo.

— Jack. Antes hemos ido las dos a hablar con el padre de Lara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Elsa resopló, sabía que me estaba metiendo en un tema delicado pero tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Para echarle la bronca. Nadie se mete con mi hijo sin pagar por ello.

— Ostras… y ¿cómo ha ido?— toda la atención se centró sobre mí.

— Ese tío es gilipollas, punto.— y me quedé bien a gusto.

— No digas palabrotas delante de Mandy. A ver…— tampoco es que ella fuera tan pequeña para escuchar según qué insultos— Digamos que no tiende a razones, pero es normal teniendo en cuenta que nos abrió la puerta con una botella de ron en la mano.

— Rectifico, gilipollas y alcohólico.

— Ya vale Anna… Cuando vino con su familia la semana pasada me dio otra impresión, no pensé que sería tan-

— Gilipollas, dilo, si sé que te mueres de ganas y es que es la verdad.

— Vale, genial, o sea que ahora nos odia a todos ¿no?— me mordí la lengua, no era eso lo que quería que pensara.

— No… Fuimos con la mejor intención del mundo, pero hay personas muy cerradas de mente que ni siqu-

— Nos llamó degeneradas, ¿te lo puedes creer?

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme hablar?

— Fantástico, no, en serio, muy bien, os felicito, hemos conseguido que nuestros vecinos nos odien en menos de una semana. Genial, para que luego digáis que somos una familia normal.— Jack se levantó de la silla aún sin haber terminado de comer y se fue a su habitación. Me levanté para ir tras él pero Elsa me cogió del brazo, negando con la cabeza. Aquellas palabras debieron de dolerle, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

— Pues yo creo que somos una familia normal.— dijo Mandy, en un dulce intento por animarnos.

Sabíamos de sobra que éramos una familia especial, pero eso no nos hacía malas personas ni inferiores a los demás, ni sus poderes ni el hecho de tener dos madres deberían ser motivo de desprecio ni repulsión, lo realmente importante debería ser la personalidad y el corazón de uno mismo. No entendía como aún había gente que pensaba de esa forma.

Terminamos de comer y Elsa se encargó de hablar un momento con Jack, pero no salió demasiado bien.

Un par de horas más tarde, aprovechando que Mandy se estaba echando una de sus siestas de campeonato y que ya no llovía, nos preparamos para ir de compras a la ciudad. Cuando abrí la puerta para salir, me encontré a Lara, cabizbaja, triste e inmóvil, frágil y solitaria. Por poco me choco con ella.

— E-Elsa… tenemos visita.— me agaché para meterme en su rango de visión— Eh… ¿por qué llevas esa cara con lo guapa que eres?— no contestó, parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

— Lara… ¿qué haces aquí?

— Me he peleado con papá… y no conozco a nadie aquí…— sus ojos quebraron entonces.

— Oish, ven aquí.— la abracé como si fuera hija mía y se echó a llorar. Aquél pastelito necesitaba todo el cariño del mundo, no me imagino lo horrible que debe ser vivir con un padre como el suyo.

— Voy a calentar el chocolate caliente que ha sobrado.— no podía haber tenido una mejor idea, era el mejor remedio para esos casos.

— Vamos, ¿quieres entrar?— le ofrecí asiento y moví la silla para ponerme a su lado— Toma, un pañuelo.

— Gracias…

— ¿Estás mejor?— asintió, aún sollozando— ¿Has probado el chocolate caliente alguna vez?

— Cuando era pequeña…

— ¿Sabías que hacemos el mejor chocolate del mundo?— negó con la cabeza— Pues sí, somos expertas en dulces, capaces de endulzar los corazones más tristones.— le hice sonreír un momento.

— Sois muy amables…

— Sólo hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer.— entonces me di cuenta que su antebrazo estaba algo enrojecido, parecido a una marca de forcejeo— ¿Estás bien?— pregunté señalándoselo con la mirada. Cruzó los brazos, escondiéndolos.

— S-sí… no es nada.— su padre debía de tratarla mal y por su reacción no debía de ser la primera vez. Pobrecilla, me entraron muchas ganas de de adoptarla— ¿Y-y Jack?

— Está arriba en su habitación, ¿quieres que lo vaya a buscar?— negó con la cabeza.

— Siento mucho lo que pasó…

— No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa ¿me oyes?— puso sus brazos encima de la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en ellos.

— Todo es un rollo desde que hemos venido aquí…

Entonces Elsa se vino de la cocina captando su atención, dejando el chocolate al fuego.

— Lara. Me alegro de que hayas acudido a nosotras.— se agachó acercándose a su lado— Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras, imagino que el cambio de reino, de colegio y de hogar no ha sido fácil, debes de echar de menos a tus amigos y conocidos y es normal, pero tienes que ser fuerte ¿me oyes?

— Sí…

— Los primeros días te costará coger el ritmo pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás en una semana, ya verás. Conocerás a nuevos amigos, nuevos lugares y estoy segura de que lo pasarás bien aquí. No tenemos campos de rosas pero hay unas vistas preciosas desde la montaña.— la hizo sonreír.

— Gracias… Mi madre trabaja mucho y a veces ni siquiera duerme en casa…— con eso lo dijo todo.

— Estoy segura de que tu padre también la echa de menos.— añadí.

— Sí, y papá se enfada con ella y se pone agresivo… No quiero volver a casa.— una parte de mí quiso proponerle que pasara unos días con nosotras pero pude controlarme.

— ¿Sabes qué podemos hacer? Tengo unos amigos en el castillo que pueden ayudar a que tu madre no tenga tanto trabajo e incluso me parece que podrían darle trabajo a tu padre también.

— ¿Sí?

— Así podrás pasar más tiempo con tu madre, ¿qué te parece?— Elsa dio justo en el clavo.

— Eso sería estupendo… ¿En serio haríais eso?

— Claro. Te dije que éramos expertas en endulzar corazones ¿no?— su cara se llenó de felicidad, debía de querer mucho a su madre.

— Muchísimas gracias. Pero ¿cómo lo haréis? Ni siquiera sabéis de qué trabaja mi madre.— tenía razón, al menos yo no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Cómo que no? Es la mejor artista que ha pisado las tierras de Arendelle, estoy segura de que sus cuadros quedarían de maravilla en las paredes del castillo. ¿No ganó un premio hace poco?— Elsa debió de haber cotilleado los informes de la familia el domingo pasado, siempre está en todo.

— Sí, hizo un dibujo increíble de un paisaje submarino y por eso estamos aquí. Yo no quería irme pero bueno…

— Tú tranquila, estoy segura de que a partir de ahora todo irá a mejor, ya verás.— Elsa le acarició la cabeza levantándole los ánimos.

— Aquí hay una escuela de arte muy buena, quizás cuando termines las clases podrías estudiar allí.— comenté.

— No soy tan buena como mamá… ojalá lo fuera.

— Todo es cuestión de dedicación, tienes la capacidad de convertirte en lo que quieras, ya sea dibujar o bailar o lo que sea que te apasione, si le pones ganas, esfuerzo y constancia, podrás llegar a ser lo que desees. Estoy segura de que tienes mucho talento.— dijo mi amada esposa.

— Vaya… Papá nunca me dice esas cosas…— ya, porque tu padre es gilipollas, pensé.

— ¿Quieres ver los dibujos que ha hecho Elsa? No son tan buenos como los de tu mamá pero son muy divertidos. Ven, mira.— Elsa fue a terminar de preparar el chocolate. Nos levantamos y repasamos los cuadros que teníamos en el comedor, parándonos en cada uno de ellos. El de nuestra boda, un par que hicimos de la pastelería, los primeros años de Mandy y Jack, las excursiones que hicimos a la montaña y en la playa… Todos buenos recuerdos que jamás olvidaremos.

Elsa apareció con la taza para Lara.

— Toma, te lo dejo aquí.— se apresuró al oler tal delicia— Cuidado que quema.— sopló un poco apartándose el pelo y le dio un sorbo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, por un momento pensé que se habría quemado la lengua.

— Woao, esto es delicioso, más que delicioso, nunca había probado algo así.

— Ya te lo dije, hacemos el mejor chocolate del mundo.— no tardó en volver a pegar los labios a la taza. Lo saboreó casi derritiéndose por dentro, era todo un gozo verla disfrutar tanto.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Escuché risas desde mi habitación, ya llevaba un buen rato oyendo a mis madres charlando pero de repente me pareció escuchar la voz de alguien más. No podía ser Mandy, aún dormía, se habría puesto a corretear por casa sino. Paré atención acercándome a la puerta de la habitación pero no logré escuchar más. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación y seguí para terminar mis deberes, pero minutos después volví a escucharla, con más claridad ahora que ya no llovía.

— No puede ser.— era una locura, pero se parecía mucho a la voz de Lara. Era imposible que hubieran venido sus padres para estar de cháchara con todo lo que había ocurrido.

Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras casi con miedo, sin hacer ruido. Cada vez lo veía más claro, era ella, era ella, era ella, ¡era su voz!

Cuando la vi, se quedaron todas en silencio y yo inmóvil, sin creérmelo.

— Hey Jack, le estamos enseñando a Lara los dibujos de Elsa de cuando eras un bebé.— me quedé a cuadros.

— Tu madre es toda una artista, dibuja casi tan bien que la mía.— seguí sin entender nada. Me costó incluso formular una pregunta.

— ¿Q-qué haces… aquí?

— Se aburría en casa.— respondió Anna por ella.

— Aha…— no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser algún tipo de broma o algo.

— Ah, por cierto Jack, nosotras tenemos que ir al centro a hacer unos recados y comprarte los libros, así que te dejamos a cargo de la casa ¿de acuerdo?— seguí sin poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿O-os vais a ir?— por sus miradas, entendí que me dejarían a solas con Lara y me cayó una tonelada de presión sobre mí. Ella estaba en mi casa, y aún no sabía por qué.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes, en un par de horas volveremos, quizás tres.— a Anna parecía hacerle mucha gracia pero a mí no.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

— Llevo media hora o así, tus madres me han invitado a chocolate caliente, estaba delicioso.

— Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

— Claro cielo.— la hice subir las escaleras.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Qué habéis hecho ya? ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?

— Tranquilízate Jack, te veo muy nervioso. Ella ha venido porque se ha peleado con su padre y no quería estar en casa, eso es todo. Pórtate bien con ella ¿de acuerdo? Y si por casualidad viene su padre, dile que no está aquí.— sonrió, me dio un beso y se fue hacia el comedor.

— E-espera…

— Vámonos, antes de que se nos ponga a llover.

— Portaos bien chicos~— Anna me sonrió con la mirada y salieron de casa casi con prisa, dejándonos con un silencio abrumador, sólo ante el peligro.

— Tus madres son geniales.— me di la vuelta para verla, ahí de pie, sujetándose el brazo por detrás de la espalda y acercándose lentamente a mí.

— Bueno… sí…— seguía sin terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, creí que mi corazón saldría disparado de un momento a otro— ¿Q-qué te han contado?— se rió, desviando la mirada.

— Un montón de cosas.— a dos pasos de mí, me puse aún más nervioso de lo que estaba— Oye ¿estás bien? Te veo más pálido de lo habitual.— retrocedí.

— S-sí es que… es la primera vez que… estoy con una amiga en casa, a solas.

— ¿Estás nervioso? Qué mono… Oye, ¿te apetece hacer muñecos de nieve en el jardín? Siempre he querido hacer uno y no quiero esperar a que llegue el invierno. Tus madres me han dicho que es muy divertido.— no quise ni pensar qué le habrían dicho.

— C-claro… ¿Allí donde vivías no nevaba?

— Ojalá, en Vakretta hace un calor insoportable todo el año. Tus poderes harían felices a todo el reino.— nunca imaginé que alguien diría algo así de mis poderes. Sonreí llegando al jardín.

— Vale, ¿estás preparada?— asintió expectante. Respiré hondo para centrarme y empecé a teñir el césped de blanco como si mis manos fueran pinceles hasta cubrir todo el jardín, incluido el árbol, de una nieve pura y esponjosa, perfecta para jugar. Su expresión no tenía precio, le brillaban los ojos incluso.

— Parece una nube de algodón…— entonces logré tranquilizarme.

— Y lo es.— salté cayendo de espalda, lanzando nieve por los aires— Venga, ahora tú.— cogió carrerilla y saltó, cayendo de cara.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Qué frío!— se frotó la cara divertida, con los pelos llenos de nieve y una sonrisa encantadora— ¡Es genial!— se puso a admirar el frío blanco como si fuera un lago lleno de pétalos de rosa y entonces caí en la cuenta de que se le estarían helando las manos.

— Espera aquí, voy a buscarte unos guantes.— ni siquiera sé si me escuchó, estaba maravillada con esa manta de nieve y me enterneció el corazón verla así.

Corrí hacia mi habitación para coger mis guantes, escuchando sus adorables risas, gritos y chillidos. Bajé las escaleras sin terminar de creerme la situación. Al volver me sorprendió lanzándome una bola de nieve en el pecho.

— ¡Hahá! Cien puntos para mí.— aquél momento se inmortalizó en mi mente, ella arrodillada entre tanta nieve, divirtiéndose como nunca con las mejillas enrojecidas y unos pelos indescriptibles, feliz, tanto como yo.

— Ahora verás.— empecé a hacer una bola gigante en mi mano que hice crecer desmesuradamente, adentrándome en la nieve, persiguiéndola.

— ¡No!— la lancé, pero ella no era mi objetivo. Íbamos a hacer muñecos de nieve así que lo dejé en el centro del jardín.

— Toma, antes de que se te congelen las manos.

— Gracias.— se puso mis guantes y al momento me empezó a tirarme nieve sin parar. Hice un cristal de hielo para que no me tocara y lo descongelé cuando paró— No se vale usar escudos.— entonces le lancé una bola a la cabeza con un dedo— Eso tampoco se vale.

Nos reímos estúpidamente. Hice que nevara en el jardín y nos pusimos a jugar como si tuviéramos cinco años, haciendo muñecos de nieve, ángeles y todo tipo de tonterías.

El jardín terminó rodeado de rosas de hielo, estrellas de hielo colgadas del árbol y hasta congelé una zona para deslizarnos. Fue inolvidablemente divertido.

Al cabo de un rato, me pidió que le hiciera una ardilla de nieve, era su animal favorito.

— Pon las manos así y cierra los ojos.— le puse todo mi talento en hacerla perfecta, tan realista que parecía que se pondría a saltar por ahí— Vale, ya.

— Ooh, es muy bonita, parece de verdad… Ojalá estuviera viva…— quise cumplir su deseo, pero por desgracia no podía hacer algo así con mis poderes.

— No puedo crear vida, eso sería una locura.

— ¡Ah!— de repente la ardilla se empezó a mover y Lara se cayó hacia atrás.

— ¿¡Qué!?— me asusté, iba a deshacerla cuando entonces se subió inocentemente a su barriga y se quedó mirándola.

— H-hola pequeñina…— le acercó la mano y la ardilla recorrió su cuerpo hasta ponerse encima de su cabeza— Woaoh…— aún seguía sin creerme que se estuviera moviendo por sí sola— Ayúdame a levantarme.

Le cogí la mano para ponerla de pie y me quedé asombrado mirando ese montón de nieve con vida propia. Me acerqué para verla de cerca, sin tener en cuenta que estaba a unos dedos de ella.

— Mis madres no se lo creerán.

— Está fría…

— Espera.— la cogí de su cabeza y recorrió mi brazo con rapidez para saltar ágilmente a su hombro— Creo que te ha cogido cariño.

— Es increíble… ¿cómo es posible…?— La cogió entre sus manos y al acercársela a la cara para verla mejor le chocó la nariz contra la suya— Te llamaré esquimala. Espera, ¿se va a derretir?— me preguntó preocupada.

— Hmm… no deja de ser nieve así que… Ah, ya sé.— le hice una nube encima de esquimala y entonces se puso a correr rápidamente por el jardín, camuflándose entre la nieve como si fuera un pequeño topo.

— Cielos… ¿y no sabías que podías… crear vida?

— No…— me hice una mariposa de cristal en la mano y le di permiso para volar. Efectivamente, podía crear vida— Dios mío, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?

— ¿Podrías hacer una persona?— ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza esa opción, era una locura.

— No… no voy ni a intentarlo, eso sería…

— Serías algo así como un dios ¿no? El dios de las nieves, no suena mal.

— ¿Podrías no tomártelo a broma? Tengo mucho más poder del que creía.— entonces la ardilla volvió a la cabeza de Lara.

— Bueno, está bien mientras no lo uses para hacer cosas malas.

— Ya pero…

* * *

 **[Anna]**

— Creo que deberíamos volver ya.— dijo Elsa después de hablar con influyentes del castillo para mejorar la situación familiar de los vecinos.

— Deja de preocuparte por Jack, ¿no dijiste que serías más flexible con él y no estarías tan encima de él?

— Sí pero…

— Sí pero nada, vamos a ver a los presidentes del consejo a ver que nos cuentan.

— Vale pero después volvemos a casa.— Elsa tan preocupada como siempre.

Cuando aparecimos por el despacho del castillo se sorprendieron al vernos.

— Qué oportuna casualidad, justo os estaba a punto de citar al castillo.

— Mira qué bien. ¿Qué se celebra?— pregunté esperando algún acto sorpresa o que hubiéramos olvidado.

— No se trata de ningún acontecimiento.— se levantó y fue a por unos archivos— Este es el informe que ha enviado nuestro espía, ha llegado esta misma mañana.

— ¿Un informe? ¿De qué?— no dijo más. Nos pusimos a leerlo y se nos puso la piel de gallina.

— No… Tiene que ser un error…— en breves palabras, ponía que el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur estaba preparando un ejército para asaltar Arendelle— Hans debería estar encerrado…— el pánico corrió por nuestros cuerpos.

— Sea cierto o no, hemos empezado a movilizarnos por precaución. Corona ya está al corriente de la situación y nos proporcionarán toda la ayuda que necesitamos, nuestros socios más cercanos también ofrecerán sus hombres por si entráramos en guerra.

— P-pero no podremos hacer nada contra el ejército de las Islas del Sur, es demasiado poderoso.— por desgracia, Elsa tenía razón.

— Es por ello que quería citaros. Por vuestra seguridad, os recomiendo que abandonéis Arendelle antes de que ocurra nada, por precaución. No podemos obligaros pero es mi deber protegeros de cualquier amenaza que pueda ocurrir.

— Mierda…

* * *

 _ **Mandy:** Yo también espero el momento JackLara con ansias ^-^  
 **Elsii:** OMG, menudas reviews has dejado *-* Para empezar, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, adoro que te guste mi forma de narrar los hechos y a partir de ahora intentaré meter más guiños de la película ;) Como bien dice Anna, el padre de Lara es gilipollas, de esos tíos a los que odias, y por supuesto le ha echado una bronca tremenda a Lara por no pensar igual que él. JackLara, creo que es el que queda mejor :) España, 22. Sí, lo sabía, y me encantaría leer el argumento, de hecho, me encantaría leer todos los argumentos que tenían entre manos, porque cambió varias veces. En la canción Life's too short y Spring Pageant hablan sobre una profecía de los Troles de la cual Elsa iba a ser protagonista. En fin, habrá que esperar a Frozen 2 o en Frozen __Northern Lights Lego (que saldrá el mes que viene)_ _para más novedades._

 _Nada más. Me hubiera gustado alargar más el capítulo pero tampoco quería partirlo en dos así que... bueno, empieza el inicio del fin de fic. D:_


	45. Quedarse o marchar

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Luces... cámara y... a leer._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLV**

* * *

 **~Quedarse o marchar~**

Después de adiestrar y jugar con esquimala un rato, apareció Mandy adormilada sin entender qué estaba pasando.

— Es que Lara se aburría en casa.— le di la misma respuesta que Anna. Fue excusa más que suficiente para ponernos a jugar los tres en el jardín. Verla pasárselo tan bien como mi hermana me hizo feliz, tanto, que esa tarde se convirtió en una de las mejores de mi vida.

Antes de que atardeciera, con el sol queriendo esconderse bajo el mar, hice una plataforma de hielo para los tres que subí unos diez metros de altura. Mi hermana quiso que subiera más, pero como a Lara no parecía ser muy amante de las alturas nos quedamos ahí, contemplando el cielo anaranjado, las nubes aterciopeladas y el infinito horizonte que nos rodeaba en la tranquilidad de la montaña.

Entonces escuché un par de caballos que se acercaban y vi a mis madres en la lejanía. Deshice aquella especie de torre porque a mamá no le gustaba que cualquiera pudiera ver mis poderes.

Recogí el desastre de jardín que dejamos y aún así se hizo difícil de reconocer. Mandy se fue corriendo al establo cuando llegaron.

— Toma.— Lara me devolvió mis guantes, ahora con una agradable calidez— Gracias por esta tarde, lo he pasado genial.

— Yo también, puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras.

— Lo haré.— me regaló una tierna sonrisa que no quise olvidar— Ah, ¿mañana quedamos en el árbol caído para ir al cole? Así no tendrás que hacer caminos de rosas para que no me pierda.

— Sí, claro. ¿Las viste?

— No sé qué habría hecho sin ellas.

— Ven ven ven.— Mandy arrastró a Anna al jardín con prisas— ¡Mira!— y señaló a la ardilla que estaba en el hombro de Lara.

— Ostras… es verdad.— se acercó para verla mejor y se la presenté.

— Se llama esquimala, es su mascota, no se separa de ella.

— Qué pasada…— entonces bajó por su cuerpo para subirse a la cabeza de Anna y volver al hombro de Lara— Hehe… ¡Elsa! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Se la presentamos también, quedó alucinada, ni se imaginaba que pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo así con mis poderes y se lo demostré haciendo unas mariposas. Se asustó un poco al verlas volar.

— Cielos… Ten cuidado con eso, podría ser muy peligroso, y asegúrate de deshacer la ardilla antes de que se vaya.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es sólo una ardilla…— protesté. Sabía que ella no quería que la derritiera, le habíamos cogido cariño.

— Venga Elsa, no seas así, es pequeña y seguro que si alguien la ve se esconderá rápido, ¿verdad?— justo después de que Anna lo dijera, esquimala subió rápidamente al árbol escondiéndose entre las hojas— ¿Ha sido casualidad?

— Es una ardilla muy inteligente, la hemos estado adiestrando y lo entiende todo a la primera.— explicó Lara. Elsa suspiró, rindiéndose ante la presión que le estábamos metiendo todos.

— Está bien, haced lo que queráis, luego si pasa algo no me echéis la culpa. Voy a preparar la cena.— la noté un poco cansada, incluso decaída.

— Ah, em… yo volveré a casa ya, en nada empezará a anochecer.

— Está bien. ¿Lo has pasado bien?— preguntó Anna.

— Mucho, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

— Entonces vuelve siempre que quieras, serás bien recibida.

— Lo haré. Bueno Jack, nos vemos mañana.

— Sí.

— Adiós~— pasó por dentro de casa para despedirse de Elsa— Adiós Elsa, gracias por todo.

— Hasta otra cielo.

— Veo que ha ido bien la cosa eh pillín~ ¿Ya os habéis besado?— Anna como siempre tan directa.

— ¿Le pasa algo a mamá?

— No me cambies de tema, cuéntame, ¿qué habéis hecho? ¿ha pasado algo interesante? Cuenta cuenta.— Mandy respondió por mí, y yo entré en casa para hablar con mamá.

— Hey, ¿qué tal cariño?— preguntó distraída, yendo de una parte a otra.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo?

— No hace falta. ¿Cómo ha ido?

— Ha sido increíble, nos hemos divertido como si tuviéramos cinco años, hemos hecho muñecos de nieve, una guerra de bolas, hemos patinado también…

— ¿Has recogido el jardín?

— S-sí, bueno, ¿no lo has visto?

— Ay sí, perdona.— parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio.

— Así que os habéis cogido de la mano eh~— apareció Anna interrumpiendo, Mandy debió de contárselo.

— Bueno, estábamos jugando…

— Uuh~ fiw fiw~

— Ah Jack, tienes los libros en la mesa del comedor, procura no estropearlos que son caros.— sin duda, mamá estaba en otro mundo.

— Voy.

* * *

 **[Lara]**

Llegué a casa y la sonrisa que llevaba alegremente por el camino desapareció. Le dije a esquimala que esperara fuera. Abrí la puerta sin esperar nada bueno y nada bueno me encontré.

— Hola Padre…— estaba agazapado en el sofá, con su vaso de ron y su mirada apagada.

— ¿Tú crees que es normal llevar esos pelos por la calle? ¿Dónde has estado?

— He ido a casa de una amiga del colegio.

— Si te viera tu madre se avergonzaría de ti. Date una ducha anda.— cada vez estaba más harto de él, siempre refunfuñando en casa sin hacer nada de provecho, tirado en el sofá, sin regalarme un solo cumplido.

— Sí…— recé para que le dieran algún trabajo.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Me preparé las cosas para la mañana siguiente, sin ganas de hacer los deberes que tenía pendientes. Al volver vi que Mandy se había puesto a ayudar en la cocina, solía ser un desastre pero le encantaba trastear por ahí con Anna.

Terminamos ayudando todos un poco y nos pusimos a cenar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mamá no sabía disimular, era transparente como el cristal, algo le pasaba y ni siquiera Anna quería contármelo, me dijo que no me preocupara.

Llegó la hora de ir a la cama y vino para darme las buenas noches.

— Mamá, ¿va todo bien?

— Claro que sí cariño, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Pareces preocupada por algo.

— No, no… todo está bien.— me dio un beso distraída— Buenas noches cielo…

— Buenas noches…— decidí dejar el tema y no pensar demasiado en eso, pero pasaron los minutos y no pude dormir. Entre la maravillosa tarde que tuve, mi poder de crear vida y la preocupación de mamá, di como unas cien vueltas en la cama.

Me levanté cansado de estar en la cama y fui a por un vaso de agua. Cuando volví, ya más tranquilo, pude al fin descansar.

* * *

 **[Anna]**

Discutimos, discutimos y volvimos a discutir. Ella se empeñaba en coger un barco y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes pero no se lo permitía. No había forma de que cambiara de opinión, ni ella ni yo. Todo eran pros y contras, no entraba en razón y me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

— Mira, da igual, mañana por la mañana lo hablamos con tranquilidad ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente? Sabes que tengo razón, ¿por qué no me haces caso?

— Buenas noches Anna.— se echó para terminar con eso.

— Serás…— aún enfadada con ella, la abracé para ponerme a dormir, ya se estaba haciendo tarde— Buenas noches, cabezota.

* * *

 **[Lara]**

Lo único que me confortaba en casa era esquimala y el recuerdo de esa tarde. Creo que era la primera vez que reí desde que llegamos aquí. Me quedé en la cama sin poder dormir, viendo como mi pequeña ardilla daba vueltas por mi habitación.

— Ven aquí.— se subió a la cama y le dejé espacio para jugar con ella. Entonces me di cuenta de que él era la única razón por la que podía sonreír, nadie más podía regalarme una mascota tan tierna, ni un camino de flores, ni unas vistas preciosas.

Entonces, a altas horas de la noche, escuché llegar a mamá. Intentaron no gritar mucho, pero se les escuchó discutir, como de costumbre. Sólo esperé que esta vez mi padre no la pegara, pero no hubo suerte.

Cuando pararon, escuché sus pasos acercándose a mi habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y recordé lo que dijo la madre de Jack.

— Mamá.— entró en la habitación y mi ardillita se escondió bajo la cama.

— Perdona, ¿te he despertado?— me senté en la cama.

— No… Ven.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— me levanté cuando se acercó y la abracé.

— Te echo de menos.— quería que volviera ese tiempo en el que pasábamos tardes juntas dibujando, como ese día que pintamos un paisaje en la pared de mi habitación, como cuando salíamos a pasear por la ciudad y me compraba dulces, o como cuando al menos desayunábamos juntas.

— Mi pequeña…— me devolvió el abrazo y me besó en la frente. Casi había olvidado el olor a pintura que teñía su ropa— Yo también te echo de menos, te prometo que cuando tenga más tiempo lo pasaré contigo ¿vale?

— Hm…

— ¿Va todo bien?— negué con la cabeza y nos sentamos en la cama. Le conté lo que había pasado con Jack, el problema que hubo con mi padre y la maravillosa tarde que pasé con los vecinos. Mamá se veía agotada, pero aún así se quedó para escucharme y mimarme.

Le enseñé también la ardilla de nieve que me hizo Jack y le gustó mucho, esquimala también parecía gustarle. Al final, tras unos veinte minutos, me arropó entre dulces besos, como solía hacer antes.

— Que duermas bien, mi pequeña rosa.

— Gracias mamá.— ojalá todos los días fueran así.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Desperté con mejor humor que nunca, me había hecho amigo de Lara y estaba deseando volver a verla. Terminé de hacer los deberes que tenía pendientes por la mañana y salí temprano para esperarla en el árbol caído, así lo bautizamos.

Esperé cinco minutos hasta que me sorprendió su ardilla subiéndose a mi hombro. Entonces la vi, sonriendo. Me dijo que la había despertado metiéndose en su cama, y se levantó de golpe con lo fría que estaba.

Charlando por el camino, me dijo que hablaría con la tutora para cambiarse de sitio, quería sentarse a mi lado y eso me llenó de alegría. Así lo hizo con la excusa de que a mi lado rendiría más. Las clases pasaron de ser pesadas a ligeras y divertidas horas que compartíamos hablando o escribiéndonos tonterías. Creo que nunca me habían llamado la atención tantas veces por no prestar atención en clase.

Me gustaba ayudarla con las asignaturas que llevaba mal, por primera vez sentí que mis conocimientos adquiridos servían para algo.

Al llegar el recreo y reencontrándonos con esquimala, la llevé a la pequeña plaza donde solía ir para estar tranquilo, en mi rincón, en mi santuario. Parecía otro lugar con ella a mi lado.

Entonces quedamos para hacer los deberes juntos aquella misma tarde y estudiar, porque en unos días teníamos un examen.

No podían ir mejor las cosas, el resto de la mañana se me pasó volando y volvimos juntos hasta llegar al árbol, donde nos separamos. Dejé que fuera ella primera para que su padre no nos viera juntos.

Fue un hermoso jueves, estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Llegué un poco tarde a casa, la verdad es que nos entretuvimos un poco por el camino pero mi excusa fue más que suficiente. Les puse al corriente de cómo había ido todo mientras comíamos, monopolizando la conversación.

Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por Elsa, seguía viéndola entristecida y no sabía por qué. Anna volvió a decirme que no insistiera en el tema, que era una cosa entre ellas dos. No me preocupé más y preparé un poco mi habitación para cuando viniera.

Esta vez no estaríamos solos en casa pero sí en mi habitación, y lo cierto es que estaba algo nervioso. Por suerte esos nervios se me pasaron a los cinco minutos de estar con ella, era como estar en clase pero sin estúpidos compañeros ni estrictas profesoras, sólo ella y yo, enseñándole todo lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir en la escuela.

La vi más segura de sí misma, más cómoda, más contenta, más feliz.

Fue una tarde muy agradable en la que merendamos todos juntos, y en la que jugamos con mis poderes después de acabar con todo lo que teníamos que hacer. Me confesó que tenía envidia de mi familia, que tenía mucha suerte de tenerlos. Se puso un poco roja cuando le respondí en broma que Anna sería capaz de adoptarla si se lo pidiera.

Cuando iba a volver a su casa, Mandy le pidió que se quedara a cenar, no esperábamos para nada que saliera con una idea así. Lara le dijo que su padre la estaba esperando, pero que un día cenaría con nosotros. Me alegré de escuchar eso. La acompañé a la puerta y nos despedimos. Si todos los días fueran así sería muy feliz.

La mañana siguiente, cuando estábamos todos desayunando con nuestros pijamas, apareció ella, entrando en casa como si nada, sorprendiéndonos cuanto menos. Estaba muy emocionada porque los del castillo habían contratado a su madre para que fuera una de sus artistas principales, y se lo agradeció a mis madres. No entendí por qué hasta que me dijeron que había sido obra suya.

Me hacía gracia que aún no supiera que mis madres eran princesas, no quería decírselo porque eso siempre traía problemas. La gente se comportaba diferente y los interesados se acercaban rápidamente a nosotros, por eso lo manteníamos en relativo secreto, pero sentía que a ella sí que podría decírselo sin problemas.

Cuando Lara volvió a su casa, más contenta que nunca, se lo comenté. Era un tema algo delicado, además la acababa de conocer, pero aún así me dieron libertad para elegir si quería decírselo o no.

— Ya eres mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones.— dijo Anna— ¿verdad Elsa?— por alguna razón, se mosqueó y se fue a la cocina.

— En serio, ¿qué la pasa a mamá?— suspiró.

— Nada, no te preocupes por ella.

— Deja de decir eso, claro que me preocupo por ella. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

— Es por tu bien, te lo aseguro. Diviértete con Lara ¿quieres? Voy a hablar con ella.

— ¿Por mi bien…?— me quedé en la mesa con Mandy— ¿Tú sabes algo?

— No. Y no me gusta verlas así, antes no dejaban de darse besos, pero ahora… ¿Crees que se han peleado?

— Imposible, ellas dos no se han peleado nunca, voy a ver qué hacen.— cuando fui a levantarme, aparecieron de vuelta.

— Venga, espabilad o llegaréis tarde al colegio.

— Sí~

* * *

 **[Anna]**

Cuando llevé a Mandy al colegio me preguntó si nos habíamos peleado. Tuve que decirle que no, que Elsa y yo nunca peleábamos, pero mentí.

Al volver a casa la encontré en el establo, cuidado a los caballos. Me vio, pero ni siquiera me saludó.

— Elsa.

— ¿Hm?— no quería discutir con ella otra vez, estaba harta.

— Nuestros hijos se están empezando a preocupar por nosotras, ¿qué hacemos?

— Yo lo tengo muy claro, eres tú la que se empeña en quedarse aquí.

— No empieces otra vez… olvidemos el tema por un momento ¿vale? No podemos seguir así, Mandy cree que nos hemos peleado.

— Ya te lo dije Anna, yo no voy a separarme de ti pase lo que pase, pero no esperes que esté contenta sabiendo que tarde o temprano vendrán a por nosotros. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que quiero proteger a nuestra familia?

— Da igual, déjalo estar. Voy a lavar la ropa.

Dolía, dolía una barbaridad estar de esta forma continuamente, fingiendo estar contenta cuando estaban nuestros hijos en casa, durmiendo en la misma cama sin abrazarnos, discutiendo una y otra vez. Quizás tendría que rendirme al final y hacer las maletas, aunque eso no nos garantizara nada, aunque Jack tuviera que decirle adiós a su amiga, aunque Mandy perdiera todos sus agradables recuerdos de Arendelle, aunque sabía que huir no era la solución.

Pero entonces recordé algo que pasó hace ya muchos años. Volví para hablar con ella.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Kristoff nos salvó la vida en el bosque? Después de eso pensaste que largarte de Arendelle sería la mejor opción para protegerme de tus poderes, ¿qué crees que hubieras conseguido con eso?

— No puedes estar comparándome mis poderes con un ejército.

— Responde.

— No me harás cambiar de opinión, déjalo estar.— la cogí con fuerza para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Responde! ¿Crees que me hubieras protegido entonces? ¿Crees que no habría ido a por ti a donde sea que hubieras ido? ¿Qué conseguiremos con huir? Dímelo.

— ¡Basta! ¿Es que no lo ves? Me aterra pensar que poner en peligro la vida de nuestros hijos, no me importaría arriesgar mi vida por ti pero no pienso arriesgar la de ellos.— la solté— Por favor Anna, compréndelo de una vez, no quiero que presencien una guerra, aún son unos niños…— me quedé sin saber qué hacer.

Su nariz rozó la mía, intentando que levantara la cabeza para darme un beso, pero le aparté la cara. Entonces me abrazó.

— Por favor… Anna… No aguanto más estar así contigo y no han pasado ni tres días, no lo soporto. Hazme caso por una vez…

— ¿A la Península Ibérica dices?— se empeñaba en decir que el reino de Castilla era de los más seguros, quizás no sería mala opción.

— Sí… empezaremos una vida nueva allí, nos olvidaremos de los problemas y viviremos tranquilos en un pueblecito, abriremos nuestra tienda de pastelitos y…

— Vale.

— ¿Sí?— me separó para verme la cara, aún no lo veía muy claro pero ella siempre solía tener mejores ideas que yo.

— Pero te encargas tú de decírselo a nuestros hijos, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se lo tomará Jack.

— Lo entenderá, ya verás.— me besó.

— Eso espero.— y volvió a hacerlo, echaba de menos sus besos. Sus manos no tardaron en estrujarme los pechos— ¿Me estás tocando los pechos?— pregunté, haciéndome con sus nalgas.

— Un poco.— me mordió el cuello y empecé a quitarle la camisa.

Desvariamos en cuestión de segundos e hicimos el amor ahí mismo, descargando la rabia acumulada de esos días.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Yo también quiero unas madres como ellas! Lo cierto es que estaba dudando entre un gato, una ardilla y un muñeco de nieve, pero la ardilla me pareció más kawaii. En cuanto el nombre, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD_

 _Ahora es cuando la historia se tuerce y no tengo ni idea de como continuar -.-' Bueno, sí que tengo ideas, pero son tan diversas que me tengo que quedar con alguna y no sé cuál hehe~ ^.^'_


	46. Ya no es un niño

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Dios mío, el lunes que viene el fic cumplirá dos meses :O ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido? D:_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLVI**

* * *

 **~Ya no es un niño~**

Aquella fue otra mañana para no olvidar, pero ahora venía la peor parte.

Fuimos las dos a buscar a Mandy. Al ser viernes, terminaba una hora antes que Jack, por lo que decidimos contárselo a ella primero.

Al llegar a casa, nos sentamos las tres en el comedor, y Elsa empezó.

— Mandy, tenemos que contarte una cosa.

— ¿El qué…?— se asustó un poco al vernos tan serias.

— Verás… vamos a tomar unas vacaciones a un reino que está un poco lejos de aquí.

— ¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?— pregunté, antes de que lo hiciera ella por lo emocionada que estaba. Claro que así no sonaba tan mal, pero le estaría mintiendo.

— A ver… Iremos una temporada al reino de Castilla porque nos han avisado de que se acerca gente mala que quiere acabar con Arendelle.

— Se acerca un ejército Elsa, tiene nueve años, no cinco.

— ¿Quieres decírselo tú?

— ¿Habrá una guerra?— preguntó sorprendida.

— No lo sabemos seguro, pero por precaución, lo mejor será que nos larguemos.

— E-entonces hay que avisar a todos, y-y ¿qué hacemos aquí aún? ¿y las maletas? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?— se empezó a poner nerviosa.

— Tranquilízate Mandy, tenemos que empezar a prepararnos pero aún tenemos tiempo, no podemos largarnos así como así, imagínate que nos dejamos algo.

— Y-y… ¿mis amigos vendrán con nosotros?— por su tono de voz, intuí que ella misma ya sabía la respuesta.

— Ellos… quizás vayan a otro reino.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

— A principios de la semana que viene. Tendrás tiempo de despedirte de ellos, pero no podrás decirles que se acerca una guerra.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque si todos nos vamos de golpe, no habrán barcos para todos.

— Ah… pero igualmente faltarán barcos para todos ¿no? ¿Qué pasará con la gente que no pueda largarse?— Elsa estuvo rápida en responder.

— Irán en carruaje hacia el norte. No te preocupes por ellos ¿de acuerdo? Lo importante es que estemos unidos y a salvo.

— Hm… ¿Y papá?

— Vendrá el domingo, ya le hemos avisado.

— ¿Entonces nos iremos para siempre?

— Bueno, si al final no hay ninguna guerra tendremos que volver y habremos pasado unas vacaciones estupendas, como las que tuvimos cuando fuimos a ver a la tía Punzi.

— Sí… fue muy guay. ¿Podemos ir a verlos de pasada? Quiero jugar con Eli~

— Claro que sí cariño.— no pude decirle que no con esa cara tan tierna.

— Está bien, intentaremos ir.

— Ue~

— Tu hermano aún no lo sabe, así que no le digas nada cuando venga ¿de acuerdo?

— Vale, pero a cambio de unas galletas de chocolate.

— Hecho.— contesté rápidamente. Elsa me golpeó la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Al final fue mejor de lo que esperábamos, entendía el riesgo que suponía quedarnos allí y aceptaba el hecho de tener que dejarlo todo.

— ¿Y cómo es el sitio al que vamos? ¿Hace más frío que aquí?

— ¿No habíais estudiado los reinos ya?

— Sí, pero ahora mismo… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Costilla?

— Claro que sí, el reino de Cosquillas.— le empecé a atacar con mis dedos malvados de la risa. Geografía se le daba bastante mal, se hacía un lío con los nombres de los reinos y sobre todo con los ríos, por no hablar de los de las montañas. No sería la primera vez que me paso cuatro horas estudiando con ella para luego suspender.

Elsa le empezó a contar como era y sacó un libro que cogió de la biblioteca con ilustraciones de los varios castillos que tenía, los viñedos y las playas. Era un gran reino de mucho poder al que ni siquiera las Islas del Sur podría hacerle sombra.

Entonces apareció Jack, antes de lo que debería.

— Buena~as.

— ¿Ya estás aquí?

— La profesora de última hora está enferma y nos han avisado después de estar veinte minutos sin profesor, y lo mejor de todo es que hemos aprovechado el tiempo y no tengo nada de deberes para este ¡fin de semana! Yuhoo~ ¿Qué hacéis?— se le veía de muy buen humor— Ah, esta tarde al final no quedaré con Lara, se va con su madre a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, así que tendré que esperar a mañana.

— Papá va a venir el domingo.— Mandy se nos adelantó.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Ya ha terminado con todo el hielo de las montañas?— bromeó.

— Jack, siéntate, tenemos que hablar.— se extrañó y al momento se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

— ¿Vais a contarme qué os pasa por fin?

— Más o menos…— dejé que Elsa hablara— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tenías cuatro años…— empezó por contarle lo que ocurrió con Hans hace años. Nunca le contamos que intentó acabar con nuestra vida, ni que casi lo consigue, tampoco que fue él quien nos salvó ni que descubrimos sus poderes curativos entonces.

Casi no se lo creyó, le chocó que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan cruel.

— Pues ese puñetazo se lo tenía bien merecido… ¿Por qué no me lo contasteis antes?

— Porque nos han dicho que se acerca el ejército de las Islas del Sur liderado por Hans, y querrá acabar con nosotros a toda costa.— se quedó de piedra— Vamos a irnos de Arendelle Jack, hemos pensado que en el reino de Castilla estaríamos más seguros.

— P-pero… ¿Abandonaremos el reino?

— Así es.

— ¡No! ¿Qué pasará con los ciudadanos?

— El plan de evacuación empezará cuando se oficialice la guerra.

— Pero para entonces será demasiado tarde, será una carnicería. No podemos irnos así.

— Jac-

— Además, ¿qué pretendéis conseguir huyendo? Hay que plantarle cara a ese tío, si ha llegado tan lejos para vengarse será capaz de cualquier cosa, vayamos donde vayamos.— en eso tenía toda la razón.

— Lo siento pero esto es lo que hemos decidido y esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?— me miró, como si no pudiera ser.

— B-bueno, quedarnos aquí sería peligroso…

— No con mis poderes, yo os protegeré.

— Basta, nos iremos quieras o no, para eso somos tus madres.

— ¡No! Quiero ayudar a defender Arendelle.— se puso de pie de golpe.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en soldado?

— ¡Pues desde que tengo a alguien que me importa! Yo me quedaré, tengo que quedarme.— me levanté yo también.

— Pues si él se queda yo también.— dos contra dos.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿¡Quieres dejarlo solo!?

— ¿Y qué? ¿Me voy con Mandy y nos mandamos postales?— se me puso la piel de gallina con escucharlo.

— ¡Entonces quédate!

— ¡No!

— Dejad de discutir…— dijo Mandy en voz baja. Jack se fue hacia su habitación y le seguí, viendo como Elsa se desesperaba.

Al llegar, se sentó en su cama, alucinando.

— ¿Era eso lo que no podíais contarme? ¿De lo que no tenía que preocupar?

— Sí… Mira Jack, Elsa sólo quiere protegernos, y no entra en razón por mucho que lo intente. Ya no sé qué hacer.

— Vete con ellas, podré apañármelas solo, en serio.

— ¿Y dejarte sólo en medio de una guerra? Ni en broma.— Elsa apareció con Mandy.

— ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás consiguiendo Jack!? ¿Separarnos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— Yo no le he pedido a Anna que se quedara, cúlpala a ella.

— No pienso dejarte aquí solo, por mucho que insistas.

— ¡Entonces quédate!— Mandy estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, nunca nos habíamos peleado tan fuerte.

— No no no… pastelito…— la cogí en brazos y me abrazó con fuerzas.

— No os separéis, por favor…— me atacó directa al corazón.

— No… no nos vamos a separar. ¡Elsa! Nos vamos a quedar.

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡O te quedas o nos divorciamos!— me arrepentí de decirlo nada más decirlo. Se fue de la habitación echándose a llorar.

— Ma…má…— Mandy también quebró.

— Mierda…— la dejé en el suelo y fui a por ella. No me recibió muy bien que digamos.

— ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?— me dio un bofetón que me hizo saltar las lágrimas.

— Lo siento… no quise decir eso…

— ¡Pero lo dijiste ¿no?!— traté de abrazarla pero me apartó. Escuchar los llantos de nuestra pequeña no ayudó— ¡Suéltame!— por suerte yo tenía más fuerza que ella y lo conseguí— He dicho que me sueltes.— pero me mordió el cuello con fuerza. Lo pude soportar hasta cierto punto.

— ¿¡Qué hacéis!?— entonces apareció Jack con Mandy en brazos— Estás sangrando.— tenía razón.

Nuestra familia se estaba destrozando por momentos.

Entonces Jack se puso entre nosotras dos y nos rodeó con una pared de hielo.

— ¡De aquí no sale nadie hasta que solucionemos esto!— y me puso la mano en el cuello para curarme, sin dejar de mirar a Elsa.— Tú quieres irte ¿no? Mandy también ¿no? ¿Y tú?

— Yo me quedo contigo.— respondí.

— ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Vas a separarte de mí y de Mandy?

— No…— Mandy me abrazó, asustada, lloriqueando.

— Cuida bien de ella ¿quieres? Déjame salir Jack.

— ¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!— Elsa estaba histérica y yo seguía sin poder salir de ahí.

— ¿Podemos hablar como personas normales, sin gritar?

— ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!— entonces Jack la abrazó.

— Cálmate.— ahí estábamos, las dos abrazadas por nuestros hijos— Una de las dos tiene que ceder, o Anna o tú. O te quedas con nosotros o me dejáis sólo. Maldita sea, no podéis estar separadas ni unas horas, deberíais saberlo de sobra. Anna, pídele perdón a Elsa por lo que has dicho.

— Pero si ya lo he hecho…

— Hazlo.— suspiré y la miré a los ojos.

— Perdona, se me ha ido la cabeza y he dicho una estupidez.— me dejó espacio para que me acercara a ella.

— Vamos, besaros, ¿a qué esperáis?— no imaginé que Jack sería capaz de llevar la situación de esa forma. Nos besamos y abrazamos. Ninguna de las dos quería vivir separadas, nos sería imposible— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis hacer? ¿Quedaros o marchar?

— Marchar, contigo.— respondió Elsa— Olvídate de Arendelle y empecemos una vida nueva.

— No pienso dejar a Lara aquí sola y tampoco quiero una vida nueva, esa no es la solución. Me encargaré de que Hans no vuelva nunca más, confiad en mí.

— No podemos dejarte solo Jack, tienes trece años.

— Sí pero tengo unos poderes de la fuerza de cien hombres, y si me pasa algo puedo curarme. Estaré bien mamá, en serio.

— ¿Y si Kristoff se quedara con él?— propuse— ¿Entonces estarías más tranquila?

— ¿Quieres meterlo en la guerra también?

— Bueno, tampoco me imagino qué haría en Castilla, allí hay de todo menos hielo.

— Mira, ¿sabéis qué? Cuando venga Kristoff lo hablamos ¿de acuerdo?

— Vale.

— Vale.

— Hasta entonces, no quiero escuchar ni una discusión ¿entendido?

— Sí.

— Vale.

— Bien…— Jack deshizo el muro de hielo— ¿Preparamos la comida?

— Oh, sí, tengo mucha hambre.

— Yo también…

Me quedó un mal cuerpo después de esa disputa, intentamos pretender normalidad pero dentro de cada uno de nosotros había un fuego sin apagar de diferente color.

Tardamos unas horas en olvidarnos del tema.

Por la tarde salimos todos juntos a la ciudad para ir de compras. Quizás sería una de las últimas veces que podríamos ver Arendelle antes de que entrara en guerra, por lo que intentamos disfrutarlo al máximo.

Me fijé en que Jack buscaba a su alguien especial, pero no la encontró. Yo hice todo lo posible para animar a Elsa, lo que le dije debió afectarle mucho y me sentía culpable por ello.

Por la noche, cenamos todos ya más calmados y no sacamos el tema, tampoco es que fuéramos a llegar a ninguna parte discutiendo otra vez.

Cuando íbamos a recoger la mesa, Elsa me hizo caer la mandíbula al suelo con lo que dijo.

— Chicos, esta noche vuestra madre y yo vamos a hacer el amor y es posible que nos escuchéis, así que os pido perdón en nombre de las dos. Si queréis os dejo salir por la noche pero bajo la responsabilidad de Jack.— ellos también se quedaron a cuadros.

— ¿A-a-a qué viene esto?— no me respondió.

— Genial, por fin podré emborracharme en mi taberna favorita.

— ¿Podemos ir a la playa?— preguntó Mandy emocionada.

— O-oye pero, ¿vas a dejarlos salir por la noche?

— Claro que sí, Jack ya no es un niño, estoy segura que cuidará bien de Mandy.

— ¡Ue~!

— Gracias mamá.— se levantó y le regaló un beso. Entonces empezaron a recoger la mesa. Yo aún alucinaba con lo que dijo al principio.

Entendí que Elsa le dio un voto de confianza, y ya de paso disfrutarían de una noche de hermanos antes de que Arendelle entrara en guerra, no me pareció mala idea, pero tampoco hacía falta decirles que íbamos a hacer el amor.

Me sorprendió pegándome sus labios en mi cuello, mordisqueándolo.

— Oye ratilla, ¿te has quedado con hambre o qué?

— De ti siempre estoy hambrienta.— ahí estaba, la loca de mi esposa queriéndome devorar en el comedor.

— Vamos a lavar los platos anda.— me levanté.

— No. Eso podemos hacerlo mañana.— no me dejó marchar— Que lo paséis bien chicos, id con cuidado.— me secuestró el brazo llevándome hacia el piso de arriba.

— ¿Y-ya? ¿Ahora?— me dejé llevar hasta la habitación y ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta para quitarse la camiseta y lanzarse hacia mí, derrumbándonos en la cama— ¿Elsa?

— Shh…— me selló los labios, acariciándomelos con los suyos— No digas nada.— entrelazamos nuestras manos con fuerza y no dejó de adorarme con sus besos ni siquiera cuando escuchamos los pasos de Jack y Mandy pasando por delante de la habitación.

— Deb-

Me mordió el labio inferior con suavidad.

— Cada vez que hables te morderé.

— Val—y me mordió. No sabía qué le había dado a Elsa, pero me estaba gustando. Llevó mis manos al broche de su sujetador y lo desaté.

— V-vamos a salir.— dijo Jack desde el pasillo.

— De acuerdo~ pasadlo bien.

— No llegu-— volvió a morderme pero esta vez tardó más en apartar sus dientes— Au…

— Perdona, mi pequeña princesa.— en mi mente apareció una corona en mi cabeza, hacía tiempo que no me llamaba así— Deja que te compense con amor.

Me estaba encendiendo la actitud que estaba tomando. Me acarició la oreja, bajando por mi cuello lentamente, erizándome la piel.

— Eres preciosa…— rendí todas las guardias de mi cuerpo para que se hiciera con él, dejando que besara mi piel, que recorriera mi rostro con admiración y me deshiciera con su ardiente mirada.

Su mano se paró en mi pecho izquierdo, rebotando mis latidos en ella, la cual pintaba mi clavícula con su nariz.

— Te quiero…— la agarré por la espalda, abrazándola a mí, adorando su delicada forma de apreciarme. Sus dedos destaparon mi barriga con suavidad, sin prisa, deshaciéndose de mi camiseta. Patinó haciendo eses entorno mi ombligo, llamando a mis cosquillas.

Pasó su mano por mi espalda, obligándome a arquear para dejarle paso, hasta que desató mi sujetador con habilidad.

— No te muevas…— dejé que sus manos se encargaran de desvestirme, con un cuidado especial como si mi cuerpo estuviera cubierto de diamantes. Una vez con la parte de arriba desnuda, me abrazó, simplemente, juntó su cuerpo con el mío únicamente para sentirlo, piel contra piel.

Pasamos unos segundos que desafiaron las reglas del tiempo, unos segundos en los que nuestros corazones conectaron y nuestras almas se hicieron una.

— Esta noche…— me besó la oreja antes de susurrarme— …te haré volar…— entreabrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, llevaban un brillo especial. Me besó y besó recorriéndome como si fuera nuestra primera noche, como si hubiéramos viajado años atrás y volviéramos a esa tienda de campaña, después de que me pidiera matrimonio.

Me hizo sentir diferente, me hizo envolverme entre nubes de agradables sensaciones, de gozo y de un amor que pocos llegarían a conocer.

— Te amo…— hundí mis manos en su pelo para profundizar nuestros besos, para sentirla dentro de mí y caer en un abismo de placer. Raras veces nuestras lenguas pasaban tanto tiempo bailando, raras veces me sentía tan viva sin llegar tan lejos, raras veces podía sentir su pasión por mí como algo tan material.

Entregó todo su ser para bañarme en harmonía, me hizo majestuosa acariciándome con su cuerpo el mío con ansia de lujuria, desbordándome con cariños, agradables roces y caricias.

— Eres mi vida…— y fue entonces, cuando conquistó mi entrepierna con sus manos de seda.

Elsa tenía razón, me hizo volar. Me hizo volar en una noche mágica en la cual hicimos el amor como pocas veces lo habíamos hecho, tratándonos como seres divinos, como ángeles, o como diosas. El vocabulario se queda corto para expresar aquellos sentimientos que danzaron en nuestra habitación.

Cuando al fin pude preguntarle el por qué de aquella magnífica noche, me respondió.

— Quería demostrarte lo que siento por ti, para que no vuelvas a considerar separarte de mí nunca más. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, jamás volveré a mencionar la palabra divorcio. A partir de ahora.— sonreímos.

Una media hora más tarde, volvieron nuestros hijos. Quise levantarme para preguntarles qué tal les había ido, pero Elsa me lo negó.

— Déjales, ya nos contarán mañana.— nos arropamos bien juntas y nos dispusimos a dormir con la tranquilidad de que nuestros hijos estaban bien.

Nos hizo gracia que fueran despacio para no hacer ruido pero susurraran alto.

— ¿Están dormidas?— escuchamos.

— Creo que sí…— se dieron las buenas noches y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, dando por terminado un día de muchos altibajos que terminó bien.

— Elsa.

— ¿Qué~?

— Yo también te quiero.

* * *

 _ **Elsii:** Menudas reviews estás dejando últimamente, woah, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia con tantas ganas, me enorgullece, de verdad. Tienes razón en que al principio quise que Mandy fuera más cercana a Anna y Jack a Elsa, pero después vi que no tenía mucho sentido, así que hice que Anna fuera la que ayudara a Jack con sus problemas más personales y de hecho, con la aparición de Lara, se han vuelto mucho más cercanos. En cuanto a Kristoff, es un tema delicado, me gustaría explicar su punto de vista de todo y quizás lo haga en algún capítulo, dejarlo en una review sería imposible. Por cierto, no aparece en este capítulo pero Lara se llevó a esquimala en el bolso cuando fue a dar un paseo con su madre hehe.  
Tengo que confesarlo, soy fan de escribir discusiones, las odio a muerte, pero me encanta escribirlo, es difícil de explicar pero poner a mis personajes al límite es... increíble. Yo también quiero un despertador que me levante así, haciéndome cosquillas y sobretodo, sacándome una sonrisa :) Besos para ti también!  
_ _(Menudo parrafón xD)_

 ** _Mandy:_** _No tenía ni idea de lo que eran los pochoclos así que tuve que buscarlo en internet xD Cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Voto a favor de que en Frozen 2 quiten a Olaf y metan a esquimala :DD ¿os imagináis?_

 _Buff, vaya capítulo... Dejé la última parte de yuri un poco a medias, pero es que se me hacía el capítulo muy largo y quería subirlo ya :P  
Bueno, por fin Elsa ha dejado de ver a su hijo como un niño. Después del coraje que tuvo para calmar la tremenda discusión que estaban teniendo y de haber llevado a su hermana a dar un paseo por la ciudad a plena noche, Elsa ha empezado a confiar en él. A decir verdad, desde que Jack le dijo indirectamente que se preocupaba demasiado y estaba muy encima de él, cambió un poco, sino ni en broma lo habría dejado a solas en casa con Lara._

 _ASAF! Pero qué es esto? Me estoy enrollando! Que alguien me quite el teclado de las ma-_


	47. Agua fría

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Omg omg omg la que se nos viene encima D:_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLVII**

* * *

 **~Agua fría~**

Al despertar, no escuché ni una mosca, y eso que ya debía de ser tarde.

Me encantaban los sábados, junto con el domingo, era el día en el que podía levantarme a la hora que quisiera, o al menos hasta que me despierta una u otra pero aquel día todo estaba muy tranquilo, tanto, que me eché a dormir otra vez.

Por desgracia, no me salvé del monstruito de casa cuando invadió mi habitación.

— Ja~ack, ¿vamos a despertar a las mamis?

— ¿Aún duermen? ¿Qué hora es?

— Las once y media.— me levanté. Era raro que estuvieran en cama tan tarde.

Nos colamos en su habitación sin hacer ruido y las escuchamos susurrándose cosas, entre riéndose. Por supuesto nos habían pillado y Mandy fue la primera en caer en las garras de Anna, llevándosela a la cama para estrujarla y torturarla a besos.

Me senté en el colchón y mamá me tiró del brazo para abrazarme también. Fue divertido hacer tonterías de buen a mañana los cuatro, hasta que terminé enfriando los pies de las dos para que levantaran de una vez. Si seguíamos así se nos juntaría el desayuno con la comida.

De camino al comedor, les contamos cómo fue la noche anterior, no hicimos nada del otro mundo pero para nosotros fue muy especial, la caída del sol transformaba Arendelle en un paisaje de tenues luces y de tabernas ajetreadas. Me pregunté a mí mismo si podría volver a pasar un rato así otra vez.

Después de desayunar, salí para pasar por delante de casa de Lara, disimulando mis ganas de verla. Casi al llegar, una traviesa ardilla me alegró la vista. Poco después escuché su voz, como si ya supiera que estaba ahí.

— ¡Ja~ack!— me sorprendió que me llamara tan abiertamente, si su padre me veía podría acabar muy mal la cosa. Entonces salió de casa, con un pijama rosa de algodón y unas zapatillas a juego.

— ¡Hey!— pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue esa mujer que la seguía, debía de ser su madre— Ah, hola.

— Ella es mi madre, mamá, él es Jack.— si su padre era la luna, ella debía de ser el sol. No era mucho más alta que Lara, llevaba el pelo corto hasta la altura del cuello, del mismo color que Lara, con la misma sonrisa que ella, con su mismo corazón.

— Así que tú eres el rey de las nieves eh~— me hizo gracia que me llamara así.

— Tampoco diría tanto, dejémoslo en príncipe.

— Muy bien pequeño príncipe, ¿qué te trae por nuestro castillo?

— Bueno, sólo pasaba por aquí en realidad…

— ¿Quieres ver lo que estamos pintando?— preguntó Lara emocionada.

— Claro.

— Ven.— me metió en su casa con toda la alegría del mundo. En el comedor vi dos caballetes con dibujos a medias pintados con acuarelas.

— Qué chulos…

— ¿Sí? Veamos pequeño príncipe, ¿estás preparado para una prueba de fuego? Adivina cuál es de quién.

— Hm…— no era un reto fácil, los dos dibujos eran parecidos en cuanto a los trazos, y no sabía tanto de pintura como para distinguirlos— Hm~…— así que escogí el que parecía menos avanzado— Este es el tuyo.

— ¡No! Este es de mamá.

— ¿El tuyo es el otro?— asintió, con una gran sonrisa. Pensé que había hecho mal en fallar, pero me equivoqué— Oye, pero me dijiste que tu madre pintaba mejor.— bromeé.

— Eh, eso es un golpe bajo… Aunque tengo que admitir que tienes razón, yo a su edad era incapaz de hacer un paisaje sin que pareciera un infierno.

— No seas exagerada.— me cayó muy bien su madre, estuvimos muy a gusto entre bromas, Lara me dio su pincel para que estropeara su paisaje.

Mientras pintábamos, me fijé que su madre tenía la muñeca y un par de dedos vendados. Quizás por eso era más lenta que Lara.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué le ha pasado a tu mano?

— Demasiadas horas trabajando, no te preocupes.— no pude estarme quieto.

— Sonará un poco raro, pero ¿puedo echarle un vistazo?

— ¿También eres médico?

— Algo así, dicen que soy bueno curando heridas.— me miró extrañada pero confió en mí. Me dio su mano y dejé correr mis poderes curativos sobre ella.

— ¿Q-qué?— se sorprendieron al ver el dorado de mi magia fluir por su mano.

— ¿Mejor?— su cara no tuvo precio, la de Lara tampoco.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Ya no me duele nada…— entonces se quitó las vendas, sin podérselo creer.

— A parte de congelar cosas, también puedo curar a la gente, ¿a que es genial?— me abrazó. Su muñeca debía de ser muy importante para ella, pintaba con ella después de todo.

— No es genial, es mucho más que eso. Eres un chico de lo más interesante.

— Ya podrías habérmelo dicho…— ese poder junto al hecho de venir de una familia real, eran cosas que prefería mantener en secreto.

— Quería esperar al momento oportuno. Tú tampoco me dijiste que pintabas tan bien.

— Quizás sea un poco precipitado pero… ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?— propuso su madre. Me moría de ganas, pero me preocupaba su padre.

— No sé si tu marido estará de acuerdo…

— Está en la ciudad y no volverá hasta la tarde. Está haciendo formación para su nuevo trabajo.

— Empezará a trabajar como carpintero, díselo a tus madres cuando las veas.

— Lo haré. Oh, pues voy a casa a avisarles, no tardaré.

— Claro.— me fui felizmente a casa y les dije que me quedaría a comer con los vecinos, también lo de su padre. Anna se emocionó mucho, casi me echa a patadas para que estuviera con ella. No tardé más de diez minutos en ir y volver.

De vuelta a su casa, me sorprendieron con un caballete de más, con un lienzo en blanco para mí y Lara con un vestido azul marino que le quedaba muy bien. Me enseñaron a usar los pinceles en una clase exprés de pintura y nos pusimos manos a la obra los tres mientras charlábamos. Vivir entre mujeres toda mi vida me hizo sentir de lo más cómoda en aquel ambiente.

Fue divertido, acabé aprendiendo mucho sobre su familia, unas manos multicolor, y mi paisaje favorito, las vistas que tenía esa pequeña plaza a la que iba todas las mañanas. Jugué con ventaja, no era la primera vez que lo dibujaba y me lo sabía prácticamente de memoria, por lo que terminé haciendo un buen trabajo.

Por supuesto, el de ellas era tremendamente mejor, pero insistían en decir que tenía más talento que ellas.

— Venga, iros a lavar las manos que prepararemos la cocina.— fuimos al baño y nos lavamos las manos juntos, salpicándonos y haciendo el tonto, pero se pasó secándoselas con mi cara y tuve que meterle un cubito de hielo por su espalda para devolvérsela.

— ¡Ah! Serás… esa me la pagarás.— quizás me pasé.

— ¿Sí? Sorpréndeme.

— Cuando menos te lo esperes. Voy a hacerte sufrir.

— Lo esperaré con ansias.— se mordió el labio inferior andando hacia atrás, por delante de mí. Me encantaba cuando lo hacía.

— Vamos a ver las habilidades que tiene este chico…— comentó su madre. Nos dio un delantal a cada uno y nos pusimos a cocinar los tres. Acostumbrado a ayudar en casa, no me supuso ningún problema más que saber dónde estaban ubicadas las cosas.

Al final hicimos un pastel de patatas con carne que no nos quedó nada mal, y comimos los tres como si fuéramos familia. Fue muy divertido, su madre era de lo más abierta y graciosa, toda una artista.

Al terminar, nos dijo que lo habíamos hecho tan bien que nos liberaba de fregar los platos, así que Lara me llevó a su habitación. Para haberse mudado la semana pasada, estaba muy bien decorada con dibujos, peluches y libros.

No pude evitar curiosear todos por los rincones, era la primera vez que entraba en una habitación de una chica que no fuera mi hermana y había cosas muy interesantes.

— Deja de trastear…

— Vale ya paro.— pero no pude estar quieto, y abrí su armario.

— Eh…— me encontré con su ropa, pero lo que me sorprendió fueron las rosas dibujadas que habían en el interior de la puerta.

— Qué chulo…— me cerró el armario, poniéndose delante de mí.

— Estate quieto, siéntate.— como la silla de su escritorio estaba llena de cosas, me senté en su cama, apoyando mis manos hacia atrás.

— ¿De qué tienes vergüenza? Tienes una habitación muy chula.

— Gracias… En mi antigua habitación tenía toda la pared pintada con un campo de rosas…— entonces pensé que ese sería el momento perfecto para contárselo.

— Oye… ¿Puedo contarte una cosa que no debería contarte?

— ¿Algo así como un secreto?

— Más o menos, o sea sí, no puedes contárselo a nadie, si siquiera a tu madre.

— Va…le…— se sentó en la cama también— ¿Debería preocuparme?

— B-bueno… quizás un poco, no sé, mis madres dijeron que no se lo contara a nadie pero creo que deberías saberlo, y si no te lo cuento voy a explotar.

— Está bien, dime. No, espera, antes de que se me olvide, tú y yo tenemos un asunto que zanjar, no te creas que me he olvidado de tu cubito de hielo, vas a pagar por eso.— me miró como si fuera a descuartizarme.

— ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?— traté de separarme de ella, pero se acercó a mí, poniéndose justo a mi lado, intenté apartarme pero me cogió de los hombros sin que pudiera hacer nada. Cerré los ojos esperándome cualquier cosa menos lo que me dio.

Un beso en la mejilla. Fue directo a mi corazón, revolucionándolo, quebrando un hielo en mi interior que no sabía que tenía, haciéndome sentir un calor especial en mi interior que se mezcló con las mariposas de mi barriga que aleteaban con fuerza.

Cuando la miré estaba enrojecida y nerviosa. Le puse mi mano encima de la suya y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa. Le dio la vuelta y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

— ¿Q-qué es eso que no deberías contarme?— esa pregunta me devolvió a la tierra. Dudé un momento en si contarle lo de la guerra o no, pero después de aquello no pude contárselo, no quería preocuparla.

— Verás… quizás te cueste de creer, pero mi madre es la hermana melliza de la reina de Corona, y mi otra madre, Anna, es la princesa de Arendelle, ¿recuerdas que el antiguo rey era Agnarr? Pues ella es su hija.

— Am… está bien principito, ¿qué clase de broma es esta?

— No es ninguna broma… Es cierto.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tus dos madres son princesas?

— Sí.

— ¿Eso no te convertiría en príncipe también?

— Claro.

— Y ¿vas a convertirte en rey?

— No, no quiero dejar mi familia para reinar, dicen que es muy aburrido.

— Ya, claro. ¿Algo más? ¿Tu padre es el rey del polo norte?

— Jo… no te burles de mí… te estoy diciendo la verdad…

— Vale, de acuerdo, entonces demuéstramelo.— la miré decepcionado, pensé que me creería.

— A ver… ¿Sabías que la reina Rapunzel tiene extraordinarios poderes curativos?

— Había oído hablar sobre el tema pero… Ostras…

— Exacto.

— Pero esto es una locura… o sea… no puede ser.

— Pues es, pero no se lo digas a nadie, intentamos pasar entre el anonimato. Si quieres pregúntaselo a mis madres, ¿cómo crees que se mantiene nuestra familia si sólo trabaja mi padre cuatro meses al año?

— Cierto… Wow, así que tengo a un príncipe en mi habitación… Qué fuerte.

— Sí… justamente tratamos de evitar que la gente reaccione así, seguimos siendo personas después de todo.

— Por eso tu madre consiguió darles trabajo a mis padres… ya me parecía extraño, claro… Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a mi madre.

— Eh, era un secreto ¿recuerdas?

— Era broma. Perdona por no creerte, me alegro de que me lo hayas contado. Pero tarde o temprano mi madre terminará enterándose ¿no crees?— entonces recordé la guerra que se iba a librar, de eso seguro que se enteraría.

— No lo sé…

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No… nada.

— Bueno, la próxima vez que digas una locura intentaré tomármelo más en serio, pero no vengas diciéndome que tu padre es el Yeti o algo así.

— Mi padre es el Yeti.

— Tonto.

Y tonterías fue lo que hicimos, estuvimos como una hora dando vueltas por su habitación, conociéndonos más a fondo y sincerándonos. Quería pasarme el día entero con ella, pero entonces llegó alguien.

Nos asustamos porque podría ser su padre, pero por suerte no fue él.

— ¡Jack!— y me extrañó que fuera mamá. Al salir de la habitación la vimos alterada y corriendo hacia mí— Aquí estás, ven, tenemos que irnos.— me cogió del brazo con fuerza.

— E-espera. ¿A dónde?— con ver su expresión entendí lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía ser, no tan pronto, quería pasar al menos otro pacífico día.

— Perdón por las molestias…— al salir arrastras de la casa, con la mirada confusa de Lara y su madre, me cogió de los brazos mirándome a los ojos— ¿Les has contado sobre la guerra?

— No. ¿Qué-

— Bien. Hemos recibido un aviso del castillo, tenemos que irnos ya, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Cómo que ya? ¿Qué pasa co-

— No hay tiempo para eso, nos vamos.— me arrastró unos metros hacia casa, ignorándome, y envolví mi brazo con un frío hielo para que me soltara.

— No, iros vosotros, yo me quedaré.

— Ni de coña, no tenemos tiempo para discutir eso ahora. Te vendrás con nosotras por las buenas o por las malas.— se la veía muy decidida pese a que podría con ella sin problemas.

— No mamá, no pienso dejar a Lara aquí.

— Jack, es tu última oportunidad, ¿vienes?

— Yo me quedo.— me di la vuelta y me abrazó.

— Perdóname por esto…— entonces sentí una aguja clavándose en mi cuello y me desmayé al momento, escuchando la voz de Lara por última vez.

* * *

 **[Anna]**

Me di cuenta tarde de que hice mal dejando que fuera sola a por Jack, cuando llegué corriendo a casa de los vecinos, vi a Elsa y una mujer desconocida llevándolo, parecía inconsciente.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

— Nada, se ha desmayado, ayúdame a llevarlo.— me pareció extraño, pero pensé que podría haber entrado en shock por la noticia.

— ¿Podéis hacer el favor de decirme qué ocurre?— preguntó esa mujer, enfadada.

— Nos vamos de vacaciones.— respondió Elsa— Vamos ayúdame, no te quedes ahí parada.— reaccioné y la ayudé. Entonces caí en que ella debía de ser la madre de Lara.

— Lo siento, pídele perdón a su hija por nosotras.— y la dejamos ahí de pie, desolada, sin entender nada.— ¿Cómo que se ha desmayado?

— No lo sé, al contárselo se ha puesto nervioso y ha colapsado.— me decepcionó un poco, pero supuse que sería verdad.

Al volver a casa me quedé en el sofá con Jack para intentar despertarlo mientras Elsa preparaba las últimas cosas para irnos, pero no hubo manera. Traté de que reaccionara con un beso en la frente, como hizo ella hace unos días, pero al parecer su amor por él era más verdadero que el mío.

— Jack…— ahora que por fin había conocido a su ángel y ocurre esto, qué injusto.

Salimos hacia el puerto pocos minutos después, con todo lo que nos podíamos llevar, dejando una gran cantidad de cuadros, dibujos y recuerdos. Seguía sin querer marcharme de allí, pero no quedaba otra opción.

Subimos al barco que nos tenían preparados y partimos hacia el oeste a toda velocidad. No íbamos a pasar por Corona, tampoco nos íbamos de vacaciones, estábamos huyendo de todo y de todos, pero al menos estábamos juntos. Me dio rabia que Kristoff no llegara a tiempo, recé para que lograra escapar.

Ahora lo único que nos quedaba eran dos semanas de viaje, una vida nueva y la esperanza de que Hans no fuera a por nosotras. Nadie fuera de nuestra familia sabía a dónde íbamos, por lo que le sería imposible encontrarnos.

Jack seguía en la cama de su camarote, nosotras tres descansábamos en el sofá que había en la sala de lectura, sin mediar palabra, semi-abrazadas, con los ánimos por debajo del agua por habernos ido tan de repente. Adiós a nuestros días tranquilos y apacibles, a nuestra rutina, a nuestra vida. Me costó de creer que hubiera sido todo tan rápido.

Hacia el atardecer, fuimos a la habitación de Jack para tratar de despertarlo. Elsa se veía muy preocupada, normal, teniendo en cuenta que echaría de menos a Lara.

No despertó hasta que Mandy se puso encima de él.

— Hmm… ¿qué~?

— Por fin despiertas dormilón.— era imposible intentar aparentar normalidad en tal situación, nuestros corazones estaban tintados de un gris apagado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado…?— estaba confundido, tratando de entender.

— Te has desmayado cuando Elsa te dijo que la guerra era inminente, ¿te encuentras bien?— empezó a mirar por todos lados y apartó a Mandy para levantarse.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— alucinó cuando pegó los ojos por la ventana, viendo el mar.

— En… el barco, a varias millas de Arendelle.

— ¡¿Qué?!— salió corriendo de ahí, lo seguimos e intentamos pararlo, pero no pudimos— ¡¿Cómo habéis podido?!— gritó, antes de llegar a la cubierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de cabeza al mar.

— ¡JACK!

— Mierda…— actué por instinto y tras coger carrerilla, salté yo también.

— ¡ANNA!

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Es que son la mejor pareja que jamás ha hecho Disney :') *un aplauso para ellos* ¡Son palomitas de maíz! xD al menos aquí en España, pero nunca los probé con caramelo derretido._

 _Apuesto a que el agua de ese mar tiene que estar congelada no, lo siguiente. Mañana más. Wow, serán cinco caps en una semana y aún teniendo que trabajar *fuck yeah*_


	48. Rojo sangre

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de vosotros por haber dedicado vuestro tiempo en llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Muchísimas gracias._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLVIII**

* * *

 **~Rojo sangre~**

Cuando salí a la superficie, escuché la voz de mamá.

— ¡Anna!— al darme la vuelta la vi en el agua medio ahogándose. Nadé hacia ella e hice una base de hielo de poca densidad debajo para que flotara, quedándonos los dos en la plataforma.

— J-J-Jack…— tosió al atragantarse. Estaba tiritando, casi sin poder moverse.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Sabes lo fría que está el agua aquí?— la envolví en mis brazos con tal de mejorar su estado— ¿Qué pretendías?

— N-no voy a dejar-te solo…

— Anna, no puedes venir conmigo. Esta vez tengo que hacerlo yo sólo.— el barco empezó a acercarse a nosotros.

— N-no…

— Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. Cuida de mamá y de Mandy, diles que les quiero mucho.— la dejé, rodeándola en una barrera de hielo.— Te quiero mami.— y entonces la empecé a subir levantando el hielo hacia la cubierta del barco.

Ellas ya libraron una guerra en su día por su amor, ahora me tocaba a mí.

— ¡Jack vuelve aquí! ¡Te lo suplico!— la ignoré. Sabía perfectamente cuál era mi posición y no debió de haberme inyectado ese calmante. Pensando en cómo volver de la forma más rápida, hice un dragón de hielo y nieve lo suficientemente grande para mí, y le di vida— ¡JACK!— nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Ya no había limitaciones para mis poderes, por primera vez podía ser completamente libre y usar la magia a mi antojo, haciendo lo necesario para proteger Arendelle, para protegerla a ella.

Me subí al dragón y le dije que emprendiera el vuelo, agrandando la superficie para tener más espacio. Dos pasos de sus garras y un fuerte aleteo fue suficiente para levantarnos unos metros. A partir de ahí fuimos en sentido contrario al barco, subiendo a lo más alto para tener una vista de pájaro.

Ya habían pasado unas tres o cuatro horas desde que partimos, por lo que la guerra podría haber empezado.

Seguimos volando sin ver más que el mar, cada vez más rápido, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde, hasta que minutos después y pensando que habría ido en una dirección equivocada, vi unos veinte barcos en pelotón dirigiéndose hacia mi izquierda. No me parecieron demasiados hasta que muy por detrás de ellos, cerca del horizonte, había una masa oscura y aterradora que se difuminaba con la neblina.

Seguí su trayectoria lo más rápido que pude para llegar antes que ellos. Poco después pude ver tierra firme, iban directos al castillo.

Al pasar por encima del reino pude ver el caos general que había, multitudes de gente ajetreada, acumulándose en las calles en un intento por huir, gritos, pánico, un barco partiendo en un intento de evacuación y nuestro ejército preparándose para la batalla.

Volé a toda velocidad hasta que aterricé bruscamente cerca de la casa de Lara. Tenía que saber que estaba bien, que su familia estaba a salvo.

— ¡Lara!— corrí hacia la puerta de su casa y grité su nombre entre golpes, pero nadie respondió, tampoco apareció esquimala para recibirme. Comprobé todas las ventanas y no vi más que cajones medio abiertos, sillas descolocadas y ropa abandonada. Los caballos no estaban, debían de haber marchado— Mierda…

Podrían haber marchado hace cinco minutos o cuatro horas, podrían estar en cualquier parte, podrían haberse ido y… no volvería a verla nunca más.

Un vacío se creó dentro de mí. Sentí que al irse se había llevado una parte de mí con ella, y me llené en rabia.

Subí a mi dragón y me puse a buscarla por los alrededores, por el norte, sur, este y oeste, pero nada.

— ¡JODER!— fui con mi rabia a la orilla del fiordo, en primera línea de ataque de nuestro pobre ejército. Ignoré por completo la sorpresa de aquellos que tenía cerca, no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

Desde la lejanía pude ver a los primeros barcos acercándose, y pensé en cómo detenerlos. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba nevando a mi alrededor.

— Bien… que empiece la función.— me puse a correr por la arena con toda mi adrenalina puesta en mis poderes, y cuando me acerqué al agua se empezó a congelar. Dispuesto a bloquear esos barcos, corrí por encima del agua congelándola a mi paso, esparciendo el frío con toda mi fuerza, directo a ellos.

Terminé helando toda el agua que abarcaba mi vista, dejando que los barcos que evacuaban a la gente pudieran salir por el oeste. No tardé en escuchar el crujido de los barcos chocando contra el hielo. De esta forma, tardarían más en llegar y tendrían que correr un par o más de kilómetros, lo cual me daría tiempo para buscarla.

Antes de irme se me ocurrió dificultarles más el paseo llenando la vasta extensión de hielo con pequeños y fuertes pinchos que sin duda dificultarían el paseo y destrozarían los pies de muchos.

De nuevo sobre mi dragón, volé hacia el norte en su búsqueda por si habían decidido ocultarse en las montañas.

Estuve recorriendo el reino a toda velocidad durante un cuarto de hora, gritando su nombre hasta desgastarme las cuerdas vocales, pero no la encontré. Con sus caballos podrían haber recorrido decenas de kilómetros, era absurdo tratar dar con ellos.

Volví al campo de batalla rendido, dándome por vencido. Empecé a ver guerreros pequeños como hormigas avanzando lentamente, hacia la costa, desorganizados, mientras nuestro pequeño ejército acababa con ellos uno a uno. Quizás no podríamos contra todos a la vez, pero de esa forma posiblemente sí.

Me puse en la retaguardia y les eché una mano creando verdaderos monstruos de tres metros de altura para que les ayudaran a pelear, diez en total. Estaba empezando a sentirme cansado por usar tantos mis poderes y a penas habíamos empezado.

Entonces se me ocurrió una forma de dar con Lara. Si por el contrario habían decidido huir en barco como mi familia, los miembros del castillo tendrían un registro de ellos. De hecho, era bastante probable por la gran capacidad de estos.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, salí hacia el puerto donde aún quedaban tres barcos y dejé al dragón volando por los aires para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Corrí hacia los tipos que registraban a las familias a pie de embarque y traté de hablar con ellos para que me dieran un registro. No me hicieron caso hasta que les dije que era el príncipe Jack, era fácil reconocerme con mi pelo blanco. De esa forma, me puse a buscar su nombre todo lo rápido que pude.

Había unas quince hojas repletas de nombres y la mala letra con las que estaban escritos no ayudó mucho. Después de repasar las listas tres veces, se las devolví.

Quizás sí se habían dirigido hacia el norte, quizás aún estaban entre la multitud o quizás no aparecieran en el registro. Sea como fuera, tenía que mantener a Arendelle a salvo para que nadie resultara herido, ella en especial.

Llamé a mi dragón, el cual generó bastante sorpresa y volví para ver cómo iban nuestras tropas.

No tuve que alzarme mucho para ver el enorme barco que se acercaba. Era tan grande y reforzado que ni siquiera el hielo le paraba, y se estaba acercando demasiado a la orilla. Cuando lo sobrevolé desde lo alto para pasar desapercibido, vi que estaba dejando un camino para los demás y no me entretuve en lanzar una lluvia de pinchos hacia las velas de ese monstruo, destruyéndolas y rodeándolo de hielo para que se detuviera.

Si tan sólo pudiera crear fuego sería mucho más sencillo.

Me puse detrás de nuestro ejército, viendo con repulsión lo enrojecido que se estaba volviendo el hielo.

— ¡Oye chico! ¿¡Puedes hacer más bichos de estos!?— preguntó uno de los soldados. Si hacía otros diez de esos terminaría agotado, por lo que pensé un momento y decidí crear una manada de lobos, tigres y guepardos, tan rápidos como eficaces, veinte en total. No eran demasiados, pero luchaban como cien hombres dispuestos a todo.

Entonces vi que los guerreros que bajaron de ese barco se acercaban sobre caballos a toda velocidad. Hice paredes de hielo para que chocaran pero o las derrumbaban como si nada o las esquivaban, y mis bichos eran inútiles contra ellos.

Al final tuve que lanzarles pinchos, pero eran demasiados, cuarenta o cincuenta quizás, así que me subí al dragón para mantenerme a salvo y atacarles desde arriba.

En pleno ascenso, a unos cinco metros de altura, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi hombro derecho que me hizo caer al hielo.

Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, y no sólo por la tremenda caída. Cuando me pude mover, me di cuenta de que me habían dado con una flecha.

— ¡Chico! No te muevas… te protegeremos.— me di cuenta de que me estaban rodeando para protegerme, mi dragón incluido, y algunos de ellos perdieron la vida por mí. No podía defraudarles.

Me arranqué la flecha sufriendo un dolor desgarrador que me hizo gritar como nunca, y luego me curé la herida en cuestión de segundos. Fue muy duro, pero por suerte no duró mucho.

Me levanté dejando correr el hielo de mis poderes por mis venas y empecé a repartir rayos de hielo a los que se nos acercaba.

Cuando uno de ellos se nos escapó, me di cuenta de que había varios entrando en la ciudad. No tardé en subir a mi dragón para ir tras ellos. Atrapé a un par de ellos pero era imposible seguirlos a todos. Me frustró ver que gente inocente moría, en parte me sentía culpable por no haberlo evitado.

Entonces me vino una idea a la cabeza. Volví rápidamente al mar congelado para dejar sin suelo a aquellos que se acercaban.

Intenté descongelarlo pero no pude, algo me lo impedía.

— No… mierda.— el amor descongela, era algo que tenía más que asumido, mi madre siempre me lo recordaba. Nunca tuve problemas para ello hasta ahora— ¡Mierda!— no podía descongelar nada entre tanta desgracia, violencia y muerte.

Traté de pensar en Lara. En llenarme de su recuerdo, de su rostro, de su olor y del beso que me dio. Pese al sentimiento de pérdida por no haberla encontrado, el hielo se derritió sin problemas. Aquellos que iban en caballo lo perdieron, y los que quedaban en el agua morían en manos de nuestros arqueros.

Cada vez quedaban menos soldados de nuestro bando, quizás unos quinientos, tal vez cuatrocientos. Me di cuenta de que no iban a poder contra los miles que se acercaban, ni siquiera con mi ayuda.

Al ver fuego en la ciudad creé una ventisca de nieve con la esperanza de que no se propagara. Poco después escuché los cañones de los barcos que debían de estar saliendo de Arendelle y fui hacia allí para ver.

La zona que dejé libre para que nuestros barcos partieran se empezó a llenar de navales enemigos y me encargué de dejar caer grandes bloques de hielo que los partían en dos. Ahí debían de haber centenares de personas inocentes, tenía que protegerlos a todos, Lara podría estar allí.

Viendo que iba a ser imposible resistir tal ataque, me centré en proteger a los ciudadanos para que pudieran escapar de allí. Se me ocurrió ponerle dos alas a cada lado del barco para que fuera más rápido, y vaya si lo fue. Les ordené que fueran lo más rápido que pudieran a no ser que alguien les dijera lo contrario.

Sólo quedaba un barco en el puerto, y no era suficiente para toda la gente que quedaba.

Me estaba agobiando, tenía que tener demasiadas cosas en cuenta y el hecho de no saber dónde estaba Lara me estaba volviendo loco. Si ella moría de alguna forma, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Eché un vistazo al campo de batalla y empecé a tener dificultades para ver lo que ocurría. Entre la ventisca, la caída del sol y el cansancio me estaba costando analizar la situación con claridad.

Decidido a no permitir que siguieran entrando en la ciudad, rodeé toda la zona sur y este con grandes y gruesos muros de hielo de cuatro metros de altura, con pinchos en la parte superior por si alguno se atrevía a saltarlo. Así, la ciudad quedó dividida en dos.

Fue entonces cuando mi dragón perdió fuerzas, hasta descender rendido. Estaba agotando todas mis fuerzas, nunca había usado tanto mis poderes y supuse que ese sería el efecto. Lo deshice en un intento de mantener a esquimala y todos los monstruos que hice con vida, aunque no sabía si iba a servir de algo.

Y ahí estaba, cerca del muro, en el lado de la guerra, sabiendo que había un ejército de miles de personas viniendo hacia aquí, sabiendo que casi había terminado todos mis recursos y que el único barco que quedaba estaba a punto de zarpar.

— ¡Esto es una puta mierda!— no podía hacer más sin mis poderes, tenía que refugiarme.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Lara no estuviera allí, que hubiera huido por tierra o por mar, lejos de esa locura, que fuera a donde fuera, pudiera convertirse en una feliz y maravillosa artista.

Anduve sin fuerzas para correr, hacia casa. Me dolió no haber podido hacer más, quizás si hubiera llegado antes podríamos haber planeado una mejor estrategia de defensa, quizás si hubiera sido más fuerte habría podido salvar a más gente, quizás no había hecho lo suficiente, quizás sí, no lo sé.

Sólo sabía una cosa, necesitaba comer y descansar.

Me encontré con seis enemigos por el camino en total. Me limité a matarlos usando el mínimo hielo posible, con una aguja de hielo que clavaba en sus cuellos y luego lo agrandaba. No era agradable ni bonito, pero era su vida o la mía.

Cuando por fin llegué, arrastrando los pies, vi tres caballos esperando en la entrada. Saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía pensando que podrían ser los vecinos para entrar a ver. Qué ingenuo fui.

Una vez dentro, dos soldados me apuntaron con ballestas y la imagen de papá ensangrentado en el suelo del comedor me dejó sin alma.

— Papá…

— Vaya vaya vaya, pero ¿quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es el pequeño Jack.— entonces me di cuenta de que estaba Hans por ahí— Llegas en un buen momento…— se acercó a mí, balanceando su espada con ganas de jugar— Dime, ¿has venido con tus mamás?

Lo ignoré, estaba centrándome en curar a papá. Siempre tenía que estar en contacto con la persona a la que iba a curar, pero en aquel momento no fue necesario.

— ¡Responde! O terminarás como tu padre.

— No… Se han ido sin mí.— se echó a reír y seguí usando mis poderes sin que se dieran cuenta. Me tranquilicé al ver que se empezó a mover.

— Así que te han dejado sólo eh mocoso… No sé por qué pero no me sorprende, apuesto a que son las peores madres del mundo.

— No… te… metas con ¡mis MADRES!— hice dos paredes de hielo en las cuales se clavaron las flechas de esos tipos y cuando Hans miró hacia atrás extrañado le di un golpe de pie haciéndole caer hacia atrás— Son mil veces mejores de lo que debió ser la tuya.

Hice otra pared entre mi padre y yo, no quería que viera como le clavaba rápidamente un pincho de hielo en su pecho.

Cuando esos dos soldados vieron lo que había hecho, salieron de ahí corriendo. Quise acabar con los dos, pero uno se me escapó.

Entonces me acerqué a papá y caí a su lado, atormentado por todo lo que había pasado.

— Jack…— terminé de curarle las heridas que le hicieron y cuando me abrazó me puse a llorar por todo, por haber matado a toda esa gente, por no poder haber salvado a muchas personas y por todo lo que había sufrido— Mi pequeño milagro de hielo…— seguía sin saber nada de Lara y la idea de que podría haber muerto me destrozaba por dentro.

Pasé unos minutos tratando de calmarme, pero me costaba una barbaridad.

— ¡Cuidado!— no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Ese tipo que dejé escapar me disparó desde fuerza, por la ventana, alcanzando mi corazón— **¡NO!**

La flecha me atravesó sin piedad, y mis poderes no fueron capaces de hacer nada para salvarme.

Papá hizo lo posible, pero no pudo conseguir más que mancharse de sangre.

Segundos después, perdí la vida entre sus brazos.

* * *

. . .

.

* * *

Ante mí, una mariposa de cristal se cruzó ante la luz clara que me rodeaba.

Me ofreció un deseo, y mi corazón habló por mí.

No pedí volver a la vida, tampoco viajar en el tiempo, ni siquiera la felicidad de mis seres queridos. Unicamente pedí una rosa, la más bonita del mundo, para ella. Ese era el mayor deseo que habitaba en mi corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, el ejército abandonó Arendelle al saberse que príncipe Hans falleció. No tenían ninguna intención de seguir peleando al perder el objetivo de la misión, el cual consistía en que cierto príncipe acabara con la vida de las princesas.

Esas princesas, siguieron su rumbo hacia Castilla pese a la insistencia de Anna. No se enteraron de la noticia hasta que tocaron tierra firme.

En tierra firme, lejos de allí, residía la familia de los vecinos, donde ella y su inmortal rosa lloraban de vez en cuando la pérdida de su querido amigo y de su mascota, recordando los fugaces momentos que pasaron juntos en Arendelle.

En Arendelle, todos aclamaron la valentía y el heroísmo de aquél chaval, que arriesgó su vida para salvar la de muchos otros. Tardaron varios meses en recuperar la normalidad.

La normalidad tardó mucho más en visitar a Elsa, la cual no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido. Al final, con la ayuda de sus padres, de su hermana y de su esposa Anna, logró volver a sonreír de nuevo.

Sonreír de nuevo fue imposible para mí. Perdí ya hace tiempo a mi querido reno y entonces perdí a mi hijo. Decidí que jamás volvería a perder a un ser querido, por lo que viví sólo entre la paz de las altas montañas, y no volví a saber nada más de mi antigua familia desde que hablamos por última vez, hace ya muchos años…

 _Desde entonces, la leyenda de un pequeño hombrecito de pelos blancos y ojos azules corrió de casa en casa, afirmando que ese chico era el encargado de traer el frío y la nieve a todos los rincones del mundo._

 _Su nombre era Jack, Jack Frost._

* * *

.


	49. En fin

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _XD._

 _Perdón por el capítulo anterior pero ya sabéis cómo me gusta haceros sufrir ;)_

 _En conmemoración a los **cien reviews** del fic, he decidido regalaros un final alternativo (o mejor dicho, un final falso) de la historia, en la que Jack muere._

 _Ahora sí, os dejaré con la continuación real._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo XLVIX**

* * *

 **~En fin~**

— Jack…— terminé de curarle las heridas que le hicieron y cuando me abrazó me puse a llorar por todo, por haber matado a toda esa gente, por no poder haber salvado a muchas personas y por todo lo que había sufrido— Mi pequeño milagro de hielo…— seguía sin saber nada de Lara y la idea de que podría haber muerto me destrozaba por dentro.

Pasé unos minutos tratando de calmarme, pero me costaba una barbaridad.

— ¡Cuidado!— papá fue rápido en ver al tipo de la ballesta apuntándome desde la ventana y pude desviar la flecha que disparó con un rayo de hielo que terminó abatiéndolo.

— Por qué poco…

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Tengo hambre…

— Tranquilo, ahora te prepararé algo. ¿Puedes levantarte?— hice un esfuerzo por ponerme en pie— Túmbate en el sofá, yo me encargaré de todo.

— Gracias…— no sé qué hubiera hecho sin él. Derretí el hielo que quedó en el comedor y caí rendido en el sofá.

Lo primero que hizo fue darme pan y embutido para que comiera algo. Luego se encargó de sacar a los muertos fuera como si nada.

— Te prepararé un baño, te sentará bien.

— Hm…— cogió la estantería con fuerza y la puso delante de la puerta. Le puso unos clavos y todo para que nadie pudiera abrir— ¿No te valía cerrar con llave?

— Anna me enseñó un día que las puertas pueden abrirse con una patada, por muy bien cerradas que estén.— no lo entendí, pero tampoco se lo discutí.

Entonces empezó a preparar algo para la cena y me dormí sin darme cuenta.

— ¿No tenías tanta hambre?— me desperté de golpe, asustado, con el corazón a punto de salirme del pecho.

— S-sí…— cogí el plato que me había preparado con las manos temblando y lo devoré en cuestión de segundos. La comida me supo a gloria.

— Tienes el baño listo, frío como el hielo de las montañas, como a ti te gusta.

— Gracias papá.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas?

— Se han ido en barco al final, hacia Castilla… Espero volver a verlas pronto.

— Han hecho bien… No te preocupes Jack, tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos, estoy seguro.

— Sí…— pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos a qué parte de ese reino habían ido, y como mínimo pasarían quince días de viaje antes de que llegaran.

Subí desanimado, tambaleándome de un lado al otro. Papá se quedó abajo para vigilar que no entrara nadie.

Eché un vistazo por la ventana de mi habitación para ver lo que ocurría. Todo tenía un tono blanco por la nieve, se podía ver la muralla que hice aún aguantando y todo parecía estar extrañamente tranquilo. Aún no debían haber llegado el resto de soldados y me pregunté qué ocurriría cuando eso pasara. No estábamos en un lugar seguro precisamente.

Me di un baño rápido y me derrumbé en la cama cayendo dormido en cuestión de segundos.

 _Zz... z..._

— Venga cariño… despierta o llegarás tarde al colegio.— la voz de mamá me despertó.

— Espabila Jack, ¿qué haces durmiendo aún?— Anna también estaba ahí— Lara te está esperando abajo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Lara?— entonces sus caras se deformaron volviéndose de color rojo sangre, distorsionando su voz.

— Vamos… ven con nosotras…— y salí de aquella horrible pesadilla.

— ¡No!

Desperté sudando a media noche, entre lágrimas, con mi habitación decorada con pinchos.

— ¡Jack!— papá entró rápidamente y me abrazó— Tranquilo… estás a salvo…— lloré echando de menos a las personas que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

 _ **Mandy:** Soy amante del dulce, pero demasiado bago como para hacer algo así xD. A mí también me gustó esa escena, esa y un montón más que no me cansaría de ver. ¿A qué sí? Jack es trocito de pan, bueno, quizás haya asesinado a varias personas y tal pero jamás le haría daño a una mosca xD_

 _En fin, espero que haya quedado claro que la **historia sigue** , y espero también no haberos asustado demasiado con el capítulo anterior *risa cruel*_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo número ¡50!_


	50. Lara

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _¡Capítulo de plata! Lo dudo mucho, pero ¿os imagináis que esto llega a 100 capítulos? :O_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo L**

* * *

 **~Lara~**

Papá me llevó a la cocina para que me calmara. Me dijo que mientras dormía vinieron unos soldados, pero que al enseñarles el cadáver de Hans se fueron corriendo para comunicarlo a los demás. Un par de horas después de eso, empezaron a llegar a casa dos de los grandes monstruos que creé, uno de ellos sin brazo, y siete de los animales entre guepardos, tigres y lobos, rodeando nuestro hogar, protegiéndonos.

— Eso significa que… ¿la guerra ha terminado?— no me lo podía creer.

— Bueno, se ve todo bastante tranquilo desde aquí ¿no crees? Lo has hecho verdaderamente bien Jack, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

Quise hacer mi dragón de nuevo para salir a comprobarlo, pero me moría de sueño.

Después de beber un frío vaso de agua, subí de nuevo, pero no volví a mi cama, sino que fui a la de mis madres. Me cubrí con el olor de las sábanas y dormí con el recuerdo de esa mañana que pasamos los cuatro juntos, como si estuvieran allí.

 _Zzz… zz… z…_

Desperté con el hambre del desayuno, papá me lo había traído a la habitación.

— Buenos días campeón. ¿Cómo has dormido?

— Bien…— me levanté y lo primero que hice fue mirar por la ventana. Ya era de día y estaba todo nevado, parecía invierno.

— Me da a mí que las grandes tropas de las Islas del Sur se han marchado con la cola entre las piernas. ¿Te parece si después vamos a echar un vistazo?

— Sí, claro…— eran unas vistas bonitas, pero me encargué de dejar Arendelle como estaba, devolviéndole el calor del sol. Ya no había peligro de que se prendiera fuego. Me quedé unos segundos mirando el paisaje, recordando lo ocurrido con pena.

— Bueno… dime, ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer monstruos de esos?— justo pasó uno de los grandes por delante de la ventana.

— Ah… sí… es una larga historia…

Le conté por encima cómo los descubrí mientras desayunábamos, le hablé de Lara y de lo que ocurrió esos días. Le dije que tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero que seguramente se habría ido y no sabía a dónde.

— No te preocupes, si ella tiene tantas ganas de verte como tú, se encargará de volver esté donde esté.— quise que tuviera razón.

Al terminar, salimos de casa y deshice a mis valientes monstruos, debían de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Entonces le di vida a un dragón algo más grande que el anterior.

— ¿Vamos?— papá se quedó alucinando, observándolo con detenimiento.

— Es increíble… ¿Escupe fuego?— no hizo falta responder, estaba más que claro que no. Nos subimos a él y pasé por casa de los vecinos por si estaban ahí, pero mis pocas esperanzas de verlos no dieron resultado.

Entonces peinamos la zona del centro, pasando por encima del muro. La gente que nos veía por las calles nos señalaban e incluso algunos nos aplaudían, pero no había rastro de ella. Al no haber más peligro, deshice la gran muralla llevándome el hielo al cielo.

Fuimos hacia la costa congelada donde murieron la mayoría de soldados. Acabé también con el hielo tintado de rojo y Arendelle volvió a vestirse de otoño.

Pensé en ponerme a buscar a Lara por todo el reino, pero teniendo en cuenta que podría estar a kilómetros de ahí, desistí.

— Papá, ¿cuántas millas puede recorrer un barco en dieciocho horas?

— Pues… unas… ¿doscientas? ¿Quieres ir a por las princesitas, caballero?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces bajemos a por algo de comida, eso nos puede llevar unas horas.— y así lo hicimos, pasamos por un par de puestos de comida del centro que nos recibieron con gran amabilidad. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos agradecieron nuestra ayuda, papá estaba encantado.

Con su infalible sentido de la orientación, abandonamos Arendelle para adentrarnos en el vasto mar a toda velocidad, batiendo récords mundiales de velocidad. Papá se divertía como un niño encima del dragón.

Estuvimos charlando y poniéndonos al día de todo, siempre hablaba con él de todo sin problemas y es que más que mi padre, era mi gran amigo. Poco más de tres horas después, vimos al barco.

— ¿Es ese?

— Ahora lo sabremos.— me pareció que sí, era de los más lujosos. Aterrizamos en la cubierta sin hacer mucho ruido y disimulamos como si nada, sorprendiendo a la tripulación.

— Buenos días chicos, ¿todo bien? ¿todo correcto? Espero que sí, ¿me podríais decir donde están las doncellas?

— E-en ¿sus camarotes…?— hacia allí que nos fuimos, dejando al marinero con una cara que merecía ser retratada. Bajamos por unas escaleras, luego giramos hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, pasamos por delante de la cocina y seguimos por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a un camino sin salida.

— Oye, ¿seguro que es por aquí?— pregunté, aunque estaba claro que no.

— ¿A mí me lo preguntas? Te estaba siguiendo a ti.

— ¿En serio? Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.— nos reímos por lo estúpidos que nos sentimos, no se nos podía dejar solos.

— ¿No me dijiste que te metieron en el barco?

— Sí, pero salí tan rápido que no me acuerdo de por donde fui. Me inyectaron una anestesia, desperté atontado y no tuve tiempo de dar un paseo por aquí.

— Está bien, preguntaremos en la cocina…— cuando miramos por el cristal redondeado de la puerta nos encontramos a Anna trasteando con Mandy y el personal de cocina, debían de estar preparando aún dulce seguro.

— Espera, no entres.— le susurré.

Abrí ligeramente la puerta y le lancé una bola de nieve a la cabeza de Anna, escondiéndonos rápidamente.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué ha sido eso…?

— Eres un canalla.— susurró aguantándose la risa.

— ¡Es nieve!— gritó Mandy.

— Nieve… oh dios mío, ¡es nieve! No puede ser.— papá se descubrió dejándome fuera.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Kristoff!— gritaron las dos. Me asomé para ver como lo abrazaban— ¿Has visto a Jack? ¿Sabes cómo está? un momento, ¿estás con él? Dime que estás con él, has venido con su dragón ¿no? ¿¡No!?

— ¿De dónde crees que ha salido la nieve si no?

— ¡Jack!— me vio, y fue a por mí casi tropezándose— Maldito seas.— me abrazó con toda su fuerza— ¿Sabes lo preocupadas que nos tenías?

— N-no puedo… respirar…

— Ah, sí, perdona. ¡Dios mío, no puedo creer que estéis aquí! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha ido todo? No, espera, tengo que avisar a Elsa, aAaAah ya verás como se va a poner.— me cogió del brazo y me arrastró fuera, más inquieta y nerviosa que nunca— Por cierto ¿estáis bien? Bueno, ya sé que sí, por tus poderes y tal, pero ¿ha ido bien? Quiero decir, ¿de dónde has sacado a Kristoff?

— Anna, por favor, tranquilízate.— papá la paró, cogiéndola de los hombros— Vas a explotar si sigues así.

— ¡Lo sé!— y lo abrazó— Estoy muy contenta de teneros aquí. Adoraba verlos juntos, eran tal para cuál.

Mandy me tiró de la ropa para que me agachara.

— Mamá y mami se han estado peleando todo el tiempo, son insoportables.— me chivó.

— Entonces vamos a por ella, le daremos una sorpresa. Ve pensando en algo.

— Vale.— se puso a correr y la seguí, dejándolos atrás.

Al llegar a la biblioteca me pidió que esperara fuera y entró.

— ¡Mami mami mami mami, acabo de descubrir que yo también tengo poderes!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?— mamá no parecía muy convencida.

— Puedo hacer aparecer a gente.— empecé a reírme, siempre se le ocurrían burradas de esas.

— Ooh, qué bien. Y ¿me podrías hacer una pequeña demostración?

— Vale… Am… voy a hacer aparecer… a Jack. Ññññ~— entonces entré de golpe a la habitación como si hubiera caído del cielo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mandy? ¿Mamá?— se le cayó el libro que estaba leyendo al suelo, su cara de sorpresa fue tan buena que no pudimos aguantarnos la risa.

— ¿E-era una broma?— estaba alucinando más que nunca, la mejor broma que le gastamos nunca. Se levantó del sillón sin terminar de creérselo— Jack… estás bien…— se acercó a mí lentamente.

— Espera espera, que voy a hacer a aparecer a papá también.— justo entonces entró, con Anna.

— Sorpresa~— dijo al entrar. Mamá fue directa a por mí, y me abrazó dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el mío.

— Me tenías muy preocupada, no vuelvas a hacernos esto…— sentí su dolor en su tono de voz. Me miró con unos ojos llorosos y me dio un largo beso en la frente.

— ¿Estás bien cielo?— preguntó, acariciándome el rostro.

— Sí… ya ha pasado todo.

— ¿Seguro? Te noto… diferente.

— Bueno…— lo cierto era que algo dentro de mí había cambiado. El horror que desbocó la guerra me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, desde otro punto de vista.

Entre papá y yo, empezamos a contarles lo que ocurrió. Nos saltamos las partes más duras y matizamos ciertas cosas para no asustar a Mandy, y así, de la forma en que lo contamos, parecía que yo era un súper guerrero o algo por el estilo. Pese a todo yo no era ningún héroe, yo seguía siendo yo, sólo hice lo que pude para proteger a Lara, y aún así no sabía si lo había logrado. La incertidumbre me estaba torturando por dentro.

Pedimos que cambiaran de rumbo para volver a Arendelle cuando vieron que ya no había peligro y les dije que tenía que irme para buscar a Lara. Tanto si se había ido, como si se había quedado, como si le había pasado algo, tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saber de ella, mi integridad dependía de eso.

Querían que me pasara más tiempo con ellos pero tenía que irme.

— Nos veremos esta noche.— subí al dragón y los dejé que se entretuvieran con papá— Venga pequeñín, demuéstrame lo rápido que puedes llegar a ser.

Mi dragón me subió a lo más alto y se puso a aletear con una fuerza desmesurada, llegando a una velocidad increíble.

Una hora después, con una rara sensación en mi cara por el viento azotándome tanto tiempo y unos pelos imposibles que burlaban a la gravedad, pude ver el fiordo.

Desde arriba parecía todo muy calmado, había un par de nuestros barcos descansando en el puerto, los soldados paseaban por la ciudad ofreciendo su ayuda y la gente seguía señalándome al verme.

Aterricé casi en la puerta de casa de los vecinos sin mucha esperanza de que estuvieran allí, y esquimala seguía sin aparecer.

Me acerqué a la puerta y justo antes de tocar sin ganas, escuché unas voces.

— Están aquí.— la abrí rápidamente, no estaba cerrada con llave, y vi a sus padres en el comedor, sólo a sus padres, busqué por todas las paredes pero no la vi.

— Mira quién tenemos aquí, el príncipe de las nieves.— me sorprendió que me llamara así su padre, debieron de haberse enterado.

— Gracias a dios que estás bien, y menudos pelos de loco me llevas.— dijo su madre sonriente.

— ¿Y… Lara? ¿D-dónde está? ¿Está bien?— me aterraba escuchar una mala noticia, si ellos estaban bien, ella también deberías estarlo, no podía haberle pasado algo malo, no a ella. Por sus expresiones parecía que no había pasado nada malo, pero no entendía por qué no estaba con ellos.

— Tranquilo, respira. Ha ido a vuestra casa hace un rato, ¿dónde te habías metido?

— Es una larga historia, ya os la contaré.— fui a salir, a por ella.

— Espera.— pero su padre me detuvo. Lo miré con impaciencia— Perdona por juzgarte mal, eres todo un héroe, todo el reino está en deuda contigo.— seguía sin gustarme el término de héroe.

— Oye, ¿no quieres pasar por el baño para peinarte un poco?

— Gracias, a los dos, pero tengo que irme.

Salí casi corriendo y salté al dragón con habilidad para que me llevara a casa, estaba deseando verla.

Cuando la vi sentada en la puerta un cubito de preocupación se descongeló dentro de mí y mi corazón se calmó a la vez que se agitó.

— ¡Jack!— escuchar su voz de nuevo me devolvió la sonrisa.

Salté del dragón con prisa, ella cayó al suelo torpemente al bajar del porche y corrí hacia ella. Esquimala se la quedó mirando desde el suelo.

— Vaya recibimiento, ¿te has hecho daño?— la ayudé a levantarse.

— Cállate, mister despeinado.— al ponerla de pié, la abracé sintiendo sus agitados latidos rebotando en mi pecho durante unos segundos.

— No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien. Pensé que te habías ido.— entonces me apartó.

— ¡Anda que yo! Me asustaste un montón cuando te fuiste así de golpe, dejándonos con la guerra encima, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No podía… lo siento.— me sentó un poco mal que se enfadara de esa forma después de todo.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más… lo pasé muy mal.— entonces se recostó en mi pecho agarrándose en mi camiseta— No vuelvas a irte de esa forma.

— No lo haré.

— Promételo.

— Te lo prometo.— era imposible decirle que no con esos ojillos entristecidos.

— Vale…— me abrazó con cariño, arañando su dolida alma con la mía. Debió de haber sido duro para ella también— ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor, ahora que estoy contigo.— sonrió, repasando mis brazos para terminar cogiéndome las manos— ¿Y tú?

— Me duelen un montón los pies. Nos robaron los caballos cuando llegamos al puerto y tuvimos que ir desde ahí hasta casa andando.

— Bueno, no es tanto.

— Sí, si no hubiéramos tenido que dar la vuelta del siglo por el muro de hielo que hiciste.— calculé la vuelta que debieron dar y lo entendí.

— Ah… ya. Pues ven, que te los curaré.— le solté las manos y me dirigí a la puerta.

— Gracias…— hice una llave de hielo al no llevarlas encima— ¿Y tu familia?

— Están volviendo en barco, así que llegarán por la noche.— entramos.

— ¿Entonces comerás con nosotros?

— Si no os importa…— aunque estaba más limpio, aún se podía ver algo de sangre en el suelo, esperé que no lo viera.

Me senté en el sofá y ella se puso a mi lado, mirándome con unos ojos que no eran de este mundo, como si estuviera analizándome por dentro.

— Bueno, dime, ¿cómo ha ido todo?

— Túmbate.

— ¿Eh?

— Tus pies, ¿no te dolían?

— Ah, sí…— se quitó los zapatos junto con los calcetines de colores que llevaba y se estiró apoyando su cabeza en el reposabrazos, con sus pies en mis muslos.

— Tienes unos pies muy peques.

— A-ah~ y tú unas manos muy frías.— me las froté en un intento por calentarlas, entonces me puse a darle un masaje mientras se los curaba.

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí…— le conté por encima lo que pasó desde que mamá me sacó de su casa, las discusiones que tuvimos días atrás por quién se quedaba y quién no, mi preocupación por ella y todo lo que pasó en la guerra mientras me entretenía con sus pies. Me había convertido en un asesino— No digas tonterías, no eres ningún asesino.

— ¿Entonces cómo llamas tú a eso de matar gente?

— Eso no cuenta si no tienes otro remedio y son soldados, además, lo hacías para salvar a gente ¿no?

— Aún así… acabé con la vida de esas personas…

— Para mí serás un héroe.— seguía sin gustarme esa palabra.

Me empezó a contar la aventura que tuvieron, el miedo que sintieron cuando se enteraron que nos atacaban las Islas del Sur y de la cantidad de gente que intentaba subirse a los barcos. Llegaron demasiado tarde para irse, y estuvieron entre la multitud mientras yo sobrevolaba el reino de un lado para otro.

Me contó también que se asustó mucho cuando esquimala empezó a perder fuerza hacia el anochecer, pensó que se había puesto enferma porque me habría pasado algo a mí. Le expliqué que eso era por haber terminado agotado. No le confesé que había matado al príncipe Hans en ese mismo comedor, pero sí que había muerto y que por eso las tropas se retiraron.

— Oye, tus pies ya llevan un rato curados.

— Es agradable, no pares.

— Serás comodona, ahora verás.— me puse a enfriárselos gradualmente hasta que los apartó.

— A-a-ah~— escondió sus pies entre sus manos y me miró con una falsa cara de enfado muy divertida— Eso ha sido muy cruel, prepárate para la venganza.

Se me acercó de rodillas, dejándome sin sofá por retroceder, apoyándose en el reposabrazos, despedazando el espacio que había entre nosotros, devastándome con sus ojos como si me hipnotizaran, acercándome su aroma hasta el punto de llegarme a dar un beso en la mejilla con sus humildes labios, disparándome el pulso.

Su forma de ponerme nervioso era más efectiva que un ejército de mil soldados y la sensación que me provocaba su cercanía escapaba de mi diccionario. Entonces se me quedó mirando con unos ojos enternecidos.

— Puedes darme un beso… si quieres.

Un calor que creí que no volvería a sentir recorrió de nuevo mis venas. En ese instante me di cuenta de que ella tenía el poder de derretirme por dentro, haciéndome caer en un vórtice que me atraía. Posé mis manos en sus hombros, entrecerrando los ojos, para finalmente dejar caer mis labios sobre su mejilla, tan suave y tierna como ella. Una explosión de mariposas invadió mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos unos críticos segundos muy cerca el uno del otro, sin hacer más que mirarnos, haciéndome hervir de los nervios, hasta que no pude más.

— Am… b-bueno…— me levanté para volver a respirar oxígeno, liberándome la presión— Voy a… peinarme un poco, que llevo unos pelos de loco.— se rió.

— Sí, lo tienes peor que yo por las mañanas.— se puso en pie quedándose cerca de mí, recogiéndose el pelo por detrás de la oreja con una sonrisa que no podía esconder.

Entonces me marqué un objetivo simple y dulce para cumplir a partir de ese momento. Ese objetivo era

 **~hacerla sonreír~**

* * *

 ** _SnowQueen18:_** _Sí, la cosa fue que alguien me dijo: oye, ¿por qué no matas al protagonista? le podría dar un rumbo interesante a la historia. Lo intenté y nada más lo hice me di cuenta que sin él, no merecía la pena seguir escribiendo. Le he cogido demasiado cariño *-*  
 **Mandy:** ¡Gracias! Pues no hubiera estado mal volver a ver a Elsa con sus poderes, pero no me la imagino matando despiadadamente xD Sigo respondiendo tus preguntas en fics haha, te adelantas a la historia ¿cómo lo haces? Cerca de Barcelona (Respuesta casual jajaja)  
 **Elsii:** Hahaha, estaba deseando ver tu reacción con el capítulo 48. No te preocupes que en el caso de que Jack muera más adelante, me encargaré de hacerte gastar pañuelos (jiji). Yo también me he encariñado con él, estoy deseando escribir el próximo cap!1 Pues no he visto Juego de Tronos, pero viendo algunas imágenes tienes razón xD.  
_

 _Lo dicho, quiero escribir el próximo cap yaa. Lo siento por el spoiler pero me centraré en la relación JackLara :3_


	51. Una rosa en mi corazón

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Bueno, es de los capítulos que más me ha costado terminar, pero aquí está :D_

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo LI**

* * *

 **~Una rosa en mi corazón~**

Dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma. Quise creer que era verdad, y ¿por qué no?, soñar por un momento que Lara sería mi sol de primavera, aquella luz que te acaricia por las mañanas y que despierta junto al cantar de los pájaros, esa que ilumina con calidez los caminos por recorrer y que, pase lo que pase, siempre está allí.

No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que me había enamorado de ella, de su forma de ser, de su felicidad y también, de lo tremendamente guapa que se ponía al sonreír. Se hacía imposible resistirme a su encanto.

Subimos por las escaleras andando a la par, con esquimala adelantándonos entre los dos, hacia el baño.

— Vamos a ver qué hacemos con estos pelos…— trató de aplastármelos, pero era inútil, por lo que cogió agua con sus manos—Le echaremos un poco de agua.

Entonces me la lanzó toda a la cara, mojándome la camiseta incluso.

— Tú quieres que haga un muñeco de nieve de ti ¿verdad?— se rió divertida.

— Tengo que mojarte el pelo, no te quejes.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo pelo en la cara?— me la sequé y empezamos a arreglarme el pelo entre los dos. Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo por las tonterías y peinados extraños que hicimos.

— Vale… creo que ya…— le dio unos últimos retoques, esforzándose para hacerlo bien. Quise despeinarme para volver a empezar otra vez— Perfecto, vuelves a ser un ser humano.

— ¿Qué se supone que era antes?

— Hmm… ¿Una palmera nevada? No espera, un erizo de mar de invierno.

— Qué cruel… Eso ni siquiera existe. Ahora es tu turno ¿no?— empecé a llenarme las manos con agua con intención de devolvérsela.

— ¡No! No no. Ni se te ocurra.— me robó las manos— Mis pelos están estupendos… ¿No?

— Sí…— ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, tan intensa como contradictoria, revolviéndome por dentro con su mirada.

— Oye, como estarás sólo todo el día… ¿Te apetece hacer muñecos de nieve esta tarde?

— Claro, y lo que tú quieras.

— Lo que yo quiera eh~— quizás no debí decir eso— Vale. Por cierto, tienes que darme algo a cambio de hacerte de peluquera, te he dejado muy guapo ¿sabes?— ese cumplido camuflado me gustó, quise decirle lo guapa que era ella también.

— Am…— le hice una rosa de hielo y se la ofrecí. Por su expresión entendí que eso no era lo que esperaba.

— Gracias.— la dejó en la encimera— Una pregunta Jack, por curiosidad… ¿alguna vez has salido con una chica?

— N-no… ¿por qué?

— ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera has besado a una chica?

— ¿Y-y tú?— sonrió.

— ¿Yo? Nunca he besado a una chica, no me atraen de esa forma.

— No me refería a eso.

— Bueno… salí con un par de chicos cuando vivía en Vakretta, pero no son nada comparados contigo,— me subió la moral escuchar eso— tú tienes unos poderes muy chulos.— pero eso no me gustó tanto.

— Así que mis poderes… ¿y si no los tuviera? ¿Seríamos amigos? ¿Y si no fuera un príncipe?— mamá siempre dijo que me rodeara de gente que me quisiera por mi corazón y no por mi corona, que las personas son capaces de todo cuando hay intereses de por medio. No quería que ella fuera esa clase de persona.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Pues claro que sí, me empezaste a gustar antes de que me contaras que eras príncipe…— fueron unas tiernas palabras que quizás en otro momento me habrían hecho perder los papeles, el norte, los estribos, y todo lo perdible, pero me detuve un momento a cuestionarme si realmente decía la verdad.

— Hm…— era posible que su mismo padre hubiera cambiado de opinión ahora que sabía que formaba parte de la realeza, podrían estar forzándola a estar conmigo e incluso obligarla a tener un futuro a mi lado. Entré en paranoia cuando me di cuenta de eso, bajando mi temperatura corporal.

— Dime… Jack… ¿puedo preguntarte…-— entonces escuchamos que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

— Espera.— fuera quien fuera, se lo agradecí, necesitaba un respiro.

— ¿Hola? ¿Chicos?— parecía la voz de su madre.

— ¿Es tú madre?

— Quién si no…— bajamos, abrí y la dejé entrar, sin poder dejar de pensar en que todo aquello era falso.

— Perdón por molestar~

— ¿Qué quieres mamá?— dijo Lara, con un tono algo borde.

— He venido a curiosear un poco, como no veníais… ¿Qué hacíais aquí tanto rato?

— Pues…-

— Nada, cosas, ya vendremos a la hora de comer.— respondió tajante.

— Ah, ¿vas a comer con nosotros Jack?

— S-sí, mi familia llegará hacia el atardecer, así que si no es molestia…

— Claro que no, ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. ¿Dónde está tu familia entonces?

— En un barco, están de vuelta.

— Ya hablaremos de eso mientras comamos, déjanos solos mamá.— me extrañó que quisiera echarla de esa forma.

— Ui~ Vale tortolitos, ya me voy… sólo quería ver qué hacíais…— también me pareció raro que nos llamara tortolitos— Ah, comeremos en una hora o así…— por poco la empuja para que se marchara— Cuida de ella Jack.— y Lara se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

— Adiós.

— ¿No acabas de ser un poco borde?

— No.— respondió fríamente.

— Si tú lo dices…— se fue hacia el sofá algo mosqueada— ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme antes de que viniera tu madre?

— Nada, da igual.— algo me decía que no daba igual. Me senté a su lado y me miró como si quisiera decirme algo.

— ¿Va todo bien?

— No…

— Vale, pues dime, ¿qué pasa?

— Es que no puedo decírtelo… pero… no sé…— no parecía muy segura.

— Hm… Sé guardar un secreto.— me miró de reojo.

— No se trata de guardar secretos…

— Bueno, pues confía en mí.

— Hm… Si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?

— Intentaré no enfadarme…— empecé a preocuparme.

— ¿Y que seguiremos siendo amigos?

— ¿Qué ocurre Lara?— suspiró.

— No te enfades ¿vale? … Verás… ayer, cuando mi padre se enteró de que eras un príncipe, me empezó a soltar un rollo sobre que debería… estar contigo para terminar… casándonos y esas cosas, casi obligándome ¿sabes? Como si hubiera nacido para eso dijo… Me obligó a que fuera a esperaros a tu casa por si veníais y ahora seguro que ha mandado a mamá para ver qué hacíamos…

— Aha…— me lo temía, quise creer que ellos serían diferentes, pero al parecer eran como todos, interesados, cegados por la avaricia, el poder y la fortuna.

— Y no sé, me parece fatal, no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti o algo así… A mí me da igual si vienes de una familia rica o pobre, me caes bien y punto… pero mi padre…

— Siempre me pasan cosas de estas… ¿Sabes por qué no tengo amigos? Porque prefiero no tenerlos a tener un grupo de buitres orbitando encima de mi cabeza.— me levanté, agobiándome— No quiero tener una relación en la que te sientas forzada a estar conmigo o algo así, quiero que estés con alguien por gusto y no por obligación, así que si quieres irte a casa lo entenderé, no tienes que quedarte por lo que diga tu padre.— mis propias palabras me dolieron.

— No quiero irme a casa… en serio.

— ¿Entonces quieres seguir con esto? ¿Quieres tener a tus padres detrás de ti todo el tiempo para terminar casándote conmigo y esas cosas?

— Sólo es mi padre el que ve las cosas así… creo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Me gustas Jack…— dijo levantando la mirada, apenada— Quiero estar contigo a pesar de eso…

— ¿Y si conoces a alguien que te gusta más que a mí? ¿Crees que a tu padre le haría gracia? ¿Crees que te dejará hacer lo que quieras? No quiero meterte en problemas, y mucho menos que no seas feliz por culpa de eso. Piénsalo. No sería la primera vez que pierdo a un amigo por algo así…

La dejé sola en el sofá para ir a por un vaso de agua. Necesitaba respirar y reflexionar, los dos lo necesitábamos.

Me moría de rabia por dentro porque no quería perderla, no quería que volviera a su casa aunque en el fondo sabía que a la larga le ahorraría muchos problemas. Además, no soportaría que algún día quisiera cortar con ella sabiendo lo mal que lo pasaría, su padre sería capaz de echaría la bronca del siglo.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies.

— Jack…— mis nervios empezaron a cristalizarme— Creo que tienes razón… pero voy a olvidarme de mi padre y no le voy a hacer caso de nada de lo que diga. Haré lo que yo quiera, y si algún día me canso de ti me buscaré a otro, y punto. Y cuando vayamos a comer se lo diremos tal cual, para que le quede claro.— eso era justamente lo que quería escuchar. La vi muy dispuesta, con su sinceridad por delante.

— … Vale.— sonreí estúpidamente.

— ¿Vale?— ella también.

— Vale.— se acercó a mí, quedándose a un paso de mí.

— Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Sí…

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?— ¿era eso lo que iba a decirme antes?

— S-sí…

— Hasta que nos cansemos de nosotros, sin que nadie nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer.

— Sí.

— Entonces…— apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, despojándome el corazón, enviando mi alma lejos de allí y desordenando mis neuronas encargadas de procesar las sensaciones— A partir de ahora somos novios.— sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono más cálido, sus ojos radiaban emoción y se mordía el labio inferior con gracia.

— Aha…— me hizo sentir capaz de descongelar el polo norte entero con un solo beso que ni vi venir.

— Era tu primer beso ¿verdad?

— Aha…

— ¿Y qué tal?

— No me ha quedado muy claro… ¿Podrías…?— se rió y me rodeó el cuello besándome de nuevo, sintiendo sus cálidos labios rozando con los míos lentamente. La envolví por la cintura queriendo perderme en aquel increíble mar de placer.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro ya?— negué con la cabeza y nos seguimos besando, juntando más nuestros cuerpos. Me estaba excitando y no tardé en demostrarlo sin querer. Me aparté de ella antes de que lo notara.

— Am… s-sí, no ha estado mal…

— Estás rojo como un tomate.— dijo riéndose.

— Deja de reírte…— entonces puso su mano encima de mi pecho.

— Estás muy nervioso.

— ¿Y-y qué esperabas? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?— cogió mi mano derecha y se la llevó encima de su corazón, revolviéndome por dentro. Sus latidos eran incluso más rápidos que los míos, y eso que se aceleraron al tocar parte de su pecho.

— ¿Te parece que esté tranquila?— la besé, sintiendo su pulso como si fuera el mío, bajando lentamente mi mano— O-oye, no me metas mano.— me gané un azote en la palma— Vaya… qué contento te has puesto…— dijo mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿V-vamos a tomar un poco el aire?— huí al jardín antes de que explotara por dentro, necesitaba oxígeno.

Ahí estaba mi dragón, descansando, envuelto por su propia cola.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Pues… aún no tiene nombre.

— ¿No? Hm… Pues ¿qué te parece…? Kero.

— ¿Kero?

— Sí, es que cuando era pequeña tenía un pajarito amarillo que se llamaba así, pero se nos escapó.

— Pues sí que ha crecido ese pajarito.— le acarició el morro— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

— Em…

— Vamos, ahora que tiene nombre tendrás que subirte en él ¿no?

— ¿Y si me caigo…?

— No te vas a caer, y si por alguna razón te cayeras, pondría inmediatamente diez metros de nieve para que no te hicieras daño. Venga, confía en mí. Voy a llevarte a un sitio precioso.

— Bueno, vale… pero ve despacio.

— Que sí, ya verás cómo te va a gustar.

Llevamos a Kero delante de casa para tener más espacio para el despegue y la subí.

— Estoy empezando a arrepentirme…

— Pues ya es tarde.— me subí, delante de ella— Agárrate fuerte.— me abrazó como si le fuera la vida, sintiendo sus agitados latidos— Oye, ¿tienes miedo a las alturas?

— U-un poco…

— Entonces no subiremos muy alto, ¿verdad Kero?— esquimala se subió también— ¿Ya estamos todos? Pues vamos allá.

Despegamos lentamente pero aún así Lara soltó un chillido que me dejó sordo. Al momento, estábamos planeando por las montañas.

— ¿Estás bien?— entonces dejó de abrazarme tan fuerte.

— Creo que sí… Uao…— se sorprendió con las vistas que había desde allí.

Dimos un rodeo por la ladera este durante unos minutos hasta que decidí llevarla a ese lugar tan especial.

— ¿Aterrizamos?— pregunté al estar llegando.

— Sí porfa.— bajamos por el mar para subir por el acantilado, tocando suelo al fin— Anda, pero si hay césped.

La ayudé a bajar.

— Sí, es uno de los pocos pedacitos de césped que hay por aquí.

— Vaya…— se sentó en el centro, apoyando sus manos hacia atrás. En ese momento entendí por qué mamá decía que el césped de ese lugar era mágico, tomaba un color reluciente con Lara allí, entre mis pupilas y el mar— Menudas vistas…

Me senté a su lado, hombro con hombro. Quise besarla.

— Sí… Son casi tan bonitas que tú.

— Tonto… Ha valido la pena arriesgar mi vida.

— No seas exagerada…— quise besarla.

— Anda, pero si tú también has venido.— esquimala se le subió en su regazo y la cogió con sus manos, acercándosela a la cara y frotando sus narices.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Le doy un beso de esquimal a esquimala.

— Aha…— quería besarla.

— ¿Nunca lo habías oído? Como los esquimales viven en temperaturas bajo cero, no se pueden besar con los labios, porque si no se quedarían pegados, por eso usan sus narices.

— Pues no tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo es?— necesitaba besarla.

— Mira…— se orientó hacia mí, y se puso a rozarme su pequeña nariz con la mía, con sus labios tan cerca que casi podía sentirlos— ¿No te parece adorable?— la besé, no podía más, y entonces nos empezamos a enrollar, dejándonos llevar.

El tiempo cambió de dimensión con el sabor de sus labios, la vista dejó de ser necesaria para dejar latir nuestras lenguas dentro de nuestras bocas, terminando tumbados, ardientes y con la cabeza en otra parte. Nunca imaginé que los besos fueran tan adictivos, sentí que podría pasarme horas así.

— J-Jack… Creo que deberíamos volver ya…

— No quiero.

— Ni yo, pero mi madre se enfadará, seguro que ya llegamos tarde.

— Le diremos que nos hemos perdido.

— Qué excusa más mala. Piensa algo mejor.

— Pues… Que estábamos jugando al escondite y me olvidé de buscarte.

— Buff… bueno, le doy un cinco raspado, pero porque es graciosa. Ahora va, vámonos.— fue a levantarse y la tumbé de nuevo— No me hagas esto…— me abrazó y nos pusimos a besarnos otra vez. Ninguno de los dos podía controlarse— Jack…

— Lo siento, no está, vuelve más tarde.

— Ja~ack, venga, ya seguiremos después de comer.

— Entonces comeremos en dos minutos.

— Posiblemente. Vamos.— nos levantamos y subimos a Kero para volver. Me sentía como en una nube de algodón, ella también estaba más relajada. Fuimos a su casa tranquilamente. Durante el vuelo, pensé en cómo enfocar la charla con sus padres que se avecinaba.

— ¿Es aquí?— dije al aterrizar.

— Claro que es aquí tonto.

Al bajar salió su madre, debió de escucharnos llegar.

— Mira quién por fin aparece, ¿dónde os habíais metido? He ido a buscaros pero no estabais, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

— Tranquila mamá, sólo me ha llevando a un volcán en erupción donde habían dragones de fuego y dinosaurios que casi nos matan.

— Venga, pasad.— su padre esperaba en la cabeza de la mesa sentado, con la comida ya preparada.

— Os estábamos esperando.— no parecía estar de muy buen humor que digamos. Lara me cogió de la mano, aún de pie.

— ¿Se lo decimos ahora?— me susurró.

— Será lo mejor.— su madre fue a sentarse, pero al vernos quietos se detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Antes de nada, perdón por llegar tarde y desaparecer de esa forma, se nos ha ido un poco de las manos y… Bueno… quería hablaros de que-

— Somos novios.— Lara se me adelantó, aunque no iba a decir eso directamente.

— Anda, mira por donde…— dijo su madre. Su padre seguía callado, apoyando sus manos encima de la mesa con un aire de superioridad— Ya sabía yo que entre vosotros dos saltaban chispas.— se sentó, pero aún no había terminado.

— E-en fin, lo que quería deciros es que…— tragué saliva— Lara me ha contado que la estáis forzando o… incitando mejor dicho a que salga conmigo por el hecho de formar parte de la realeza, lo cual me parece bastante mal. A los dos nos importa bien poco de donde vengamos o nuestras riquezas, por eso quiero adelantaros que ella no va a hacer caso de nada que les impongáis y que cortaremos nuestra relación cuando nos parezca. Dicho esto, quiero que me garanticéis que no la presionaréis más y que dejaréis que haga lo que quiera sin consecuencias, porque al igual que yo, ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a enamorarse de quien quiera. Espero que me haya explicado bien…— mis manos me sudaban más que nunca, aún así no me la soltó ni un momento.

— Y no quiero que vuelvas a echarme la bronca por algo así, ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones.— dijo mirando a su padre, el cual ni siquiera parpadeaba.

— Vaya… Me parece muy maduro por vuestra parte. Contáis con todo mi apoyo, y por supuesto, no me meteré en vuestra relación.— sabía que su madre lo entendería.

— Muy bien pequeñín…— empezó su padre— Veo que los tienes bien puestos, pero como me entere de que le haces daño o la tratas mal, me encargaré de cortarte la cabeza.— dio más miedo del que debería, no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.

— No digas eso papá.— definitivamente, conseguí que me odiaba a muerte, pero al menos ella podría estar más tranquila.

— ¿Qué tal si comemos? Antes de que se nos enfríe más la comida.— su madre nos hizo sentar juntos y comimos en una relativa normalidad, entre preguntas comprometedoras y miradas penetrantes que me atravesaban el cráneo, por suerte su madre parecía estar de nuestro lado.

Fue más duro de lo que imaginé, pero valió la pena. Ahora podía estar más tranquilo sabiendo que si estaba conmigo, era porque ella quería. Sabiendo que lo que me ofrecía, era amor verdadero.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _x.x Me encanta que llegues a sentir los capítulos de esta forma, me enorgulleces, de verdad. Si tienes poderes... te atreves a adivinar cómo terminará el fic? :)  
 **Elsii:** Lo del punto de vista, te confundiste, Lara era el nombre del capítulo pero es fallo mío, no queda del todo claro. Después, la relación JackLara avanzará a su ritmo, pero no tengo claro del todo hacia donde llevarla, ya lo pensaré. En cuanto al problema con las reviews, te aconsejo que o pruebes otro navegador o si no que te hagas una cuenta y me mandes mensajes privados a través de fanfiction, adoro tus reviews y no me gustaría subir un capítulo sin saber tu opinión :(  
_

 _Nada más, ni nada menos, hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	52. Regreso a casa

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _ **¡5k visitas y 150k+ de palabras!**_

 _Ueee, este fic no va a terminar nunca~~  
_ _Pues sí, por desgracia se está terminando.  
_ _Bueno, os voy a dar paz y tranquilidad con este capítulo porque efectivamente, se acerca el final del fic (D:) y va a ser ****_

* * *

 **Life's too short**  
 **Capítulo LII**

* * *

 **~Regreso a casa~**

 **[Anna]**

Nos quedamos charlando en la mesa durante un rato después de comer, hasta que Kristoff se levantó.

— Bueno bueno bueno, seguiría con vosotras pero mi amiga siesta me espera y me parece que voy a pasarme unas cuantas horas con ella.— el pobre llevaba casi un día entero sin dormir— ¿Alguien se apunta?

— ¡Yo!— saltó Mandy. No se separaría de él en al menos un par de días, siempre lo hacía cuando llevaban tiempo sin verse.

— Muy bien señorita, ¿alguien más?— quería, pero negué porque Elsa y yo aún teníamos que hablar— Pues vamos, la cama nos espera.

— Con algo de suerte, cuando despertéis ya habremos llegado.

— Uee~— se fueron dejando el comedor más calmado. La vi con la mirada perdida, pensando en sus cosas.

— ¿No te parecen adorables?

— Hm.— Elsa estaba apagada.

— ¿Sigues enfadada?— odiaba terminar a gritos con ella, pero no puedo hacer nada contra mi cabezonería.

— No…

— ¿Preocupada?

— Es que… a ver, seamos realistas, dudo mucho que la vaya a encontrar, por muy rápido que sea con su dragón, los vecinos estarán vete a saber dónde y la idea de que Jack esté dando vueltas por todas partes…

— No empieces otra vez… ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso hasta que lleguemos?

— No.— apoyó los codos en la mesa, ocultándose con sus manos.

— Sabrá apañárselas sólo, deja de preocuparte por él. Ya lo has oído, con sus poderes es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ya no es un niño.— me miró como si no se creyera mis palabras— Venga, relájate, tómate unas mini vacaciones, Mandy estará durmiendo con Kristoff, así que tenemos unas horas para nosotras~

— No puedes estar hablando en serio. Nuestro hijo está sólo perdido por ahí ¿y tú sólo piensas en eso?

— Bueno, no sé, llevas como unas veintiséis horas sin siquiera darme un beso, ¿te parece eso normal?

— Creo que voy a leer un rato, no me apetece volver a discutir.— se levantó, pero la cogí del brazo para que no se me escapara.

— Elsa, por favor. No me dejes sola.— nos quedamos unas pulsaciones manteniendo las miradas, hasta que finalmente se agachó y me dio el beso que tanto llevaba esperando.

— ¿Contenta?

— Oh vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.— suspiró. Se me subió en mi regazo, rodeándome el cuello con sus manos, y se puso a besarme deshaciendo mis labios. Lo echaba de menos y sabía que ella también.

Me hice con su espalda llevándola hacia mi cuerpo, comiéndole el cuello de postres.

— Anna… Sólo era un beso…

— Nunca dije que fuera uno, es más, no pienso dejarte marchar hasta que me des cincuenta besos.

— ¿Cincuenta?

— Sí, y los voy a contar.— me miró sin muchas ganas pero la cogí con fuerza para que no escapara— Los morreos valen por tres.— al final conseguí convencerla.

Perdí la cuenta pasados los veinte, y seguimos, y seguimos… encendiéndonos por dentro, haciéndole querer más y más, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

— Anna…— sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas— Llevamos noventa y dos…— y sus pupilas cristalinas me pedían más.

— Vamos a la cama.— si seguíamos allí terminarían viniendo a recoger los platos y no quería que nos vieran haciendo algo indebido, además, se me estaban durmiendo las piernas por su peso. Al levantarme me cogió de la mano y me llevó impaciente hacia nuestro camarote, casi corriendo. Esa era la Elsa que echaba de menos.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, desnudándose a contrarreloj. Me quedé mirándola expectante, viendo como perdía su ropa hasta desnudarse por completo, comiéndomela con los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Quítate la ropa.

— Oblígame.— achinó los ojos con una sonrisa. Se avalanchó sobre mí impaciente y pese a mi intento por huir de ella, consiguió echarme a la cama, logrando deshacerse de mi ropa entre malvadas cosquillas que se relajaron al juntar de nuevo nuestros labios, revolcándonos por la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir el cosquilleo de sus dedos en mi entrepierna. Me tumbé hacia arriba, abriéndome, sin dejar de jugar con nuestras lenguas, excitándonos con cada latido.

— ¿Lo has traído?— preguntó, sabiendo de sobra a lo que se refería.

— Sí, pero quiero que uses tus manos.

— Está bien…— se puso a rozar sus labios por mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel, entrando en un agradable estado del cual nunca me iba a cansar. Me separó más las piernas para introducir dos de sus dedos, abriéndome las paredes de mi interior mientras me masajeaba el clítoris con la otra mano. Cuando vi sus intenciones con un tercero, la paré.

— N-no lo decía literalmente, no seas bruta.— hace ya un tiempo, llegamos a dilatar nuestras vaginas hasta el punto de llegar a meter nuestra mano entera, pero eso no era algo que fuéramos a conseguir en unos minutos y tampoco es que fuera algo que me apasionara.

— Entonces dime que use mis dedos…— me relajé cuando volvió a darme placer como de costumbre, dejando llevar mi cuerpo por un camino de sensaciones.

Me estaba devorando con chupetones que quedarían marcados en mi barriga, obligándome a agarrarme a las sábanas sintiendo el dulce placer de sus manos, hasta que estornudó. Me hizo poner en alerta de inmediato.

— ¿Estás-— volvió a estornudar— bien?

— S-sí, sólo…— y otra vez— No es nada…— adiós al camino de sensaciones.

— Maldita sea…— le cogí la cabeza y choqué frente con frente para ver si tenía fiebre, estaba algo cálida pero no demasiado. Cogí su pieza de ropa que tenía más cerca— Toma, antes de que te pongas peor.

— Gracias… Creo que he cogido frío…

— No si ya… Estás unas horas sin Jack y te pones mala, anda que…— volvió a estornudar— Qué desastre… Espera, que me parece que tengo pañuelos por aquí…

— Gracias…— puse a vestirme después de ofrecérselo, no quería terminar como ella también— Perdona, no pensé que-— estornudó de nuevo.

— No ha sido tu culpa, no te preocupes.— le di un beso y la tumbé en la cama— Descansa, te irá bien. Voy a ver si encuentro al médico.

— No es necesario.

— Claro que lo es, no estaré tranquila hasta que me digan que estás bien.— sonrió con ternura— Ahora vuelvo.

— De acuerdo.— al salir, pasé por el camarote de Mandy y abrí la puerta muy despacio. La vi durmiendo cara a cara con Kristoff, cogiéndole su gran brazo. Eran encantadores.

No tuve que dar muchas vueltas para encontrar al médico del barco, lo llevé hasta Elsa y por suerte no tenía nada grave, sólo era un pequeño resfriado.

Me pasé la tarde cuidándola, y aunque cogió un poco de fiebre, después de dormir un poco y de unos cuantos besos más, mejoró.

Mandy, después de su siesta de campeonato, se empezó a sentir mareada y fuimos un poco ajetreadas, menos mal que ya faltaba poco para llegar a Arendelle.

— Menudas mini vacaciones eh~— le comenté a Elsa.

— ¿Crees que Jack estará en casa? Ya empieza a hacerse de noche…— le pellizqué la mejilla.

— Estará bien, pesada, esté donde esté. Seguro que hasta ha sido capaz de encontrarse con ella.

— Me haces daño…

— Ups, perdona…— la compensé con mis labios— Cuando lleguemos iremos al castillo para que nos pongan al día.

— ¿No iremos a casa primero?

— No, porque si Jack no está empezarás a preocuparte aún más y te pondrás insoportable.

— No exageres… Tú también te pones así con Mandy.

— Tiene nueve años, y no tiene unos poderes capaces de congelar el mar entero. Venga, que falta poco para llegar.— en el fondo también me preocupaba, no me extrañaría que algún cazador intentara abatir a un dragón volador con alguna ballesta, pero no servía de nada ponerse en el peor de los casos si no podíamos hacer nada.

Cuando vimos el castillo desde lejos ya había caído el sol y las luces se reflejaban en el mar. No parecía que el día anterior hubiera habido una guerra, a excepción de algún barco medio hundido que se veía en la costa.

Unos soldados nos recibieron al pisar tierra firme, asegurándonos que ya había pasado el peligro y que Arendelle estaba recuperando la normalidad. Fuimos los cuatro hacia el castillo, con Elsa liderando el paso queriendo terminar rápido para ir a por Jack.

Cuando preguntó por él a los presidentes del consejo, nos dijeron que esa misma tarde habían entregado una carta en su casa y que él la recibió personalmente. Menudo peso nos sacamos de encima.

— ¿Sabes si había una chica con él?— pregunté.

— No nos lo han especificado, pero podéis hablar con los mensajeros para que os lo confirmen.

— Gracias, nos vamos a casa.— Elsa ya quería irse.

— Bueno, si pudierais quedaros unos minutos más, me gustaría informaros de unos asuntos…

— Claro, por supuesto.— casi la obligué a quedarse, ya no venía de diez minutos.

Nos hizo un resumen del informe de los hechos, de todo lo que supuso el enfrentamiento que hubo y del tiempo estimado que se tardaría en volver a la normalidad. Fue casi un milagro que se hubieran sufrido tan pocos daños teniendo en cuenta el ejército que nos atacaba.

Nos dijo también que la carta era una solicitud formal para la inserción de Jack en la milicia, lo cual no nos hizo mucha gracia y supusimos que a él tampoco le haría. Antes de irnos, informó que esa misma semana vendrían los reyes de Corona personalmente para la evaluación de los daños, aunque estaba claro que venían para ver cómo estábamos.

Mandy se puso de lo más contenta, le encantaba jugar con Elisabeth, pero creo que más contenta se puso Elsa por su hermana, sus ojos la delataban. Ellas dos se veían pocos días al año, pero cuando lo hacían no se separaban para nada. Al principio me molestaba pero llegué a acostumbrarme, después de todo, yo me pasaba el resto del año con ella, no tenía sentido estar celosa de Punzi.

Fuimos derechos al establo donde nos esperaban nuestros caballos y nos dirigimos directos a casa, Kristoff llevando a Mandy y nosotras adelantándonos.

— ¡Ve más despacio Elsa!— el camino se oscurecía llegando a nuestra casa y se volvía algo peligroso.

Me tranquilizó ver luz en casa de los vecinos.

Llegamos, dejamos los caballos sin atar al lado del dragón enorme de nieve que ocupaba medio jardín, y entramos a por él.

— ¡Jack!— me reí porque estaba cenando tranquilamente con Lara en el comedor, a la luz de las velas, como si nada, incluso tenían la chimenea encendida.

— Buenas~ ¿Ya habéis llegado?— y encima estaba de buen humor.

— Menos mal que estáis bien… ¿Qué hacéis cenando solos?

— Pues mira, teníamos hambre y hemos dicho ¡ostras! podríamos comer algo, y aquí estamos. ¿Cómo ha ido el mini viaje? ¿Habéis visto muchas gaviotas?

— Voy a guardar los caballos antes de que se los coma el dragón…— salí fuera entre risas.

— Se llama Kero, y no come caballos…— aclaró Lara.

— Vale~

Al final todo salió bien, ya no había de qué preocuparse. Justo después de atarlos llegó el caballo de Kristoff, con Mandy detrás riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Mira! Es el monstruo del castillo.— ya estaban haciendo de las suyas.

— ¿A quién llamas tú monstruo?— la robé del caballo para despeinarla.

— Papá, ayúdame, está usando su magia para convertirme en uno de ellos.

— Gruaaargh.— entonces él me cogió de la cintura, levantándome como si fuera una pluma— ¿Cómo osas ponerle las pezuñas encima a la princesa?

— No~ suéltame~ ¡Qué alguien me ayude!— me encantaba hacer tonterías así, sentía que volvía a tener nueve años.

Entonces apareció Elsa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

— ¡Es otro monstruo!— gritó Mandy.

— ¿Queréis hacer el favor? No son horas para estar haciendo tonterías.— Kristoff me devolvió al suelo.

— Aguafiestas.— musité, tosiendo para disimular.

Aparecieron Jack y Lara también, cogidos de la mano. Se les veía muy juntitos. Empecé a sospechar.

— ¿A qué jugáis?

— Mandy, ¡a por él!— dije, señalando su objetivo. Fue corriendo hacia Jack y se puso a escapar de ella montando un alboroto descontrolado.

— Mira que has conseguido.— dijo Elsa. Lara se fue tras ellos.

— ¿Y no es bonito?

— Menudos bichos que tenéis en casa.— comentó Kristoff.

— Ni que lo digas… Ya verás cuando venga el resto de la familia.— me llenaba de paz estar todos juntos de nuevo, ahora con unos nuevos ojitos, divirtiéndonos como niños.

— Bueno, quizás tendría que presentarme ante los vecinos. ¿Son majos?— salté esa pregunta.

— Sí, tenemos que decirles que ya hemos llegado, vamos Kristoff.— agarré el brazo de Elsa para llevármela.

— Yo… me quedo con ellos.— la miré frunciendo el ceño— Alguien tendrá que vigilarlos ¿no?

— Seguro que llevan todo el día solos, deja que se diviertan un poco, venga.— la tiré del brazo con fuerza para que viniera.

— ¡Jack, vamos a ver a los vecinos, portaos bien~!

— ¡Vale~!— y conseguí llevármela.

Subimos a nuestros caballos otra vez y galopamos tranquilamente por aquella noche tan especial y ajetreada a la vez.

— Oye, ¿crees que Jack y Lara se habrán declarado su amor mientras no estábamos?

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Sólo hemos estado fuera unas horas.

— Bueno, es tiempo suficiente, estaban teniendo una cena romántica y cuando salieron al jardín iban cogidos de la mano, entre ellos dos hay algo fijo.

— S-sí pero…

— Nuestro hijo se hace mayor Elsa, dentro de nada perderá la virginidad y-

— Cállate.

— Tendrán Jackecitos y Laracitas-

— Anna.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te hace ilusión ser abuela?

— Creo que vas demasiado rápido, ni siquiera ha cumplido catorce años.

— Le falta poco, es este mes.— se rindió, hablar de eso en serio conmigo era una batalla perdida.

Llegamos a casa de los vecinos hablando de cómo sería tener un nieto. Tocamos la puerta algo nerviosas por el desastre del día anterior, y del día que hablamos con su padre. Recé para que Kristoff no terminara a puñetazos con él.

Salió su madre y Elsa dejó de esconderse detrás de mí.

— Pero si son los vecinos~ Pasad, pasad, tú debes de ser el padre ¿verdad?— su amabilidad nos tranquilizó, pero dentro nos esperaba su marido.

Sorprendentemente, nos presentamos con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, e incluso comentamos entre risas el espectáculo de la guerra. No me lo creía ni yo.

— ¿Os lo han dicho ya?— preguntó su madre mientras hablábamos de nuestros hijos— Están saliendo juntos.— dijo susurrando fuerte, más feliz que una perdiz.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves Elsa? Si es que tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas.— me alegré un montón por él, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, se llevaban mejor que nadie.

Alrededor de media hora después, fuimos todos juntos a nuestra casa, ellos para recoger a su hija y nosotros para dar por terminado el día. Al final nos llevaríamos bien y todo.

Ya en casa y con un ambiente festivo, calmamos a nuestras fieras y les hicimos despedirse. Me quedé embobada viendo como hablaban entre ellos cogidos de las manos, eran adorables. Esperaba con ansias el beso de despedida, pero al final no se lo dieron en los labios.

Estaba impaciente por hablar con él.

— Hasta mañana~— se marcharon en sus caballos y entramos devolviendo la tranquilidad a nuestra casa.

— ¿Y bien? Cuenta cuenta, ¿cómo ha ido?— se avergonzó un poco, no parecía querer hablar.

— Se han besado en los morros, los he visto dos veces.— dijo Mandy.

— Vaya vaya vaya, así que ya os besáis eh~ ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? ¿Le has tocado las tetas?

— Anna por favor, déjalo en paz.— la ignoré.

— Pero venga, cuenta, ¿qué habéis hecho?— se puso a sonreír como un tonto.

— Me ha dicho que han dormido juntos.— Mandy tan chivata como siempre.

— Te dije que era un secreto…

— ¿Con la ropa puesta o…?— Elsa me tiró de la oreja.

— Vale ya está bien, a dormir, todo el mundo a la cama. Aunque mañana no haya colegio os quiero a todos despiertos a primera hora, van a venir los tíos así que toca limpieza general.

— Jo~— reprocharon todos, no teníamos nada de ganas.

— Vamos Elsa, que mañana es lunes, no seas cruel, déjanos descansar aunque sea un día.— incluso Kristoff estaba de nuestra parte.

— Eso, venga, ya lo haremos otro día.

— Está bien… pero el martes no os vais a escaquear ¿entendido?

— Sí~

— Ahora venga, a dormir que es tarde.— antes de que Mandy se me escapara le susurré que fuera contándome todo lo que ocurría entre Jack y Lara— Anna, ven aquí.

— ¿Sí?— me sorprendió con un largo beso.

— Ayúdame a prepararle la cama a Kristoff.

— Vale.

En los corazones de todos corría una agradable sensación y no sólo por la recién unión de dos almas, sino también por volver a estar tan unidos después de todo lo ocurrido. Quizás nuestra familia no era perfecta, quizás cometíamos errores y nos enfadábamos de vez en cuando, pero era de una cosa estaba segura, mi felicidad era un conjunto de la de todos los demás y en ese momento, no podía ser más feliz.

Después de montar la cama en la habitación de Jack, nos entretuvimos dándonos las buenas noches y llegamos a caer rendidas en nuestra habitación a altas horas de la madrugada. No nos dimos cuenta hasta entonces de que había la carta encima de las sábanas.

Elsa le dio un repaso rápido, y no tardó en guardarla en cualquier cajón.

— Mañana se lo comentaremos, aunque creo que ya sabemos la respuesta.

— Sí.— me metí en la cama, helándome los pies— Oye, ¿te cuento un secreto?

— ¿Hm?

— Te quiero.

— Yo también cariño. Buenas noches.— nos besamos un momento, dándonos calor mutuamente antes de terminar en manos del sueño.

* * *

 _ **Elsii:** xD Ánimo con tus reviews, aunque falten palabras las entiendo (la mayor parte). Ya tenía pensado escribir ElsAnna después del cierre de JackLara con capítulo anterior, y bueno, aquí está. PD. tenía que escribir a Elsa resfriada. PD2. ¿_me gustaria q el Elsanna tuviera otro estoy pidiendo mucho? haha what?  
 _ **Mandy:** Muy astuta... hm... argh. Yo también quiero un dragón! (Me encantan las pelis de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón)._

 _Pues lo dicho, quedan pocos capítulos para el final, así que agarraos fuerte al escritorio, preparad los pañuelos y esperad a que los suba xD._


	53. La reina de Corona y mi esposa

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _Que empiece el espectáculo..._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo LIII**

* * *

 **~La reina de Corona y mi esposa~**

Desperté con mis dulces labios favoritos y el cuerpo de Elsa tumbado sobre el mío, no podía empezar mejor el día.

— Buenos días princesita~

— Estoy durmiendo.— continuó besándome con cariño en medio de una tranquila mañana que quería disfrutar.

— Es hora de desayunar~

— No quiero.— abrí un poco los ojos para ver su cara juguetona.

— ¿Por qué? Hoy para desayunar tienes un poco de Elsa rellena de amor y cubierta de azúcar, ¿no tienes hambre?

— Ahora sí.

Nos derretimos con toda la pereza mañanera, acariciándonos lentamente como si aún estuviéramos soñando, entre bostezos y gruñidos, rodando por la cama con roces sugerentes.

Bajamos a desayunar de verdad cuando el hambre pudo con nosotras. Nos encontramos a Kristoff en el jardín haciendo ejercicio, los niños aún debían estar durmiendo.

Poco después de empezar a comer, escuchamos tres golpecitos en la puerta.

— Entra, está abierto.— era Lara, más madrugadora que nadie, con su ardilla correteando por el comedor.

— Buenos días… ¿Llego muy temprano?

— Qué va, llegas justo a tiempo para despertar a Jack.

— ¿Puedo?

— Claro.— Elsa se aguantó la risa.

 **[Jack]**

Sentí un peso en la cama, debía de ser mamá despertándome.

— Déjame dormir un rato más…— se metió en la cama y cuando sentí sus manos me di cuenta de que no era mamá.

— Vale pero sólo cinco minutos.— yo sin camiseta y ella abrazándome por la espalda. Mi corazón dio un latido de más.

Di la vuelta para verla. Se hacía la dormida con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a sus labios y abrió los ojos.

— Buenos días.— nos empezamos a besar, ella recorriendo mi cuerpo y yo haciendo imposibles para mantener la compostura. Entonces se estiró encima de mí, rozándome con su cuerpo.

— ¿P-podrías… dejarme respirar?

— No. Ahógate.— profundizó los besos excitándome con su movimiento, despertando algo más que mis neuronas.

— L-Lara…— la separé un poco de mí cogiéndola de las caderas y entonces se sentó sobre mis calzoncillos.

— Aivá…— entonces se dio cuenta que sólo llevaba puesto eso— ¿No duermes con pijama?

— Me da calor, ¿podrías-

— No~— apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y se empezó a mover, haciéndome imposible aguantar mi erección. Me estaba deshaciendo por dentro y empecé a hiperventilar.

La cogí de las manos y la hice caer sobre mí, besándola, abrazándola y ladeándome para dejarla a mi lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Están mis padres en casa, los tres, ¿sabes lo raro que sería si nos vieran así?

— A mí no me parece tan raro.— continuó besándome, acercándose a mí, haciéndome perder la cordura. Olvidé el control y me hice con sus nalgas llevado por el momento. Volvió a echarse encima de mí, inmovilizándome.

— ¿Alguna vez habías hecho algo así?— le pregunté.

— No…— me cogió las manos y se las llevó a sus pechos, dándome libertad para tocárselos mientras seguíamos besándonos.

— D-deberíamos parar…

— Aha…— pero siguió, haciéndome desvariar, alimentado un fuego interior que no sabía que tenía, llevándome a un punto preocupante de excitación, hasta que escuchamos que alguien subía las escaleras.

— Mierda.

— Corre, vístete.— me apresuré en ponerme unos pantalones cualquiera rápidamente, con mi corazón a punto de estallar. Por suerte, cuando terminé de vestirme, los pasos pasaron de largo. Debía de ser Anna yendo a la habitación de Mandy.

— Por qué poco…— se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, sonrojada— ¿No te va el corazón a mil?

— Compruébalo tú mismo.— me acerqué a ella, puse la mano en su pecho y entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás cogiéndome el brazo, quedándome encima de ella, besándonos con mi muslo entre sus piernas.

No quería ni podía parar, creí que empezaría a echar vapor de lo caliente que me sentía por dentro. Se hizo con mis manos para agarrármelas con fuerza, soltando ligeros gemidos que me hacían vibrar los oídos. La notaba oprimiéndome contra mi muslo, acompañada de sus agitadas e irregulares respiraciones.

La habitación desapareció para mí hasta que…

— Vamos chicos, no os entretengáis tanto.— Anna dio un par de toques a la puerta, dejándonos sin respiración.

— Y-ya vamos…— Lara se ocultó la cara con las manos.

— Dios mío…— cuando la vi estirada en la cama, despeinada, con su camiseta descubriendo su ombligo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, me volví loco por ella.

— ¿Vamos?

— Un segundo…— fue increíble, sin palabras. Respiró hondo y se sentó, bajando de las nubes— Sí, vamos.

Le cogí las manos para levantarla y se puso a besarme de nuevo, agarrándome de las nalgas para echarme hacia ella.

— L-Lara…— se separó de mí entonces.

— Perdona…— respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué miras? Vamos anda.— me encerré en el baño antes de bajar, primero para recuperarme y segundo para mear. Cuando salí la vi algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué tal…?— me hice una idea de lo que se refería.

— Acabo de tener el mejor despertar de mi vida, ¿y tú?— sonrió, ya más tranquila.

— Tengo que ir al baño.

— Claro.

 **[Rapunzel]**

No paramos en toda la mañana, teníamos que terminar de prepararlo todo para partir hacia Arendelle y estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre. Llevaba ocho meses sin ver a Elsa y no podía aguantar más, necesitaba estar con ella, la ansiaba como el agua en Mayo.

Eli también estaba emocionada por ver a sus queridos primos, Mandy en especial, y Eugene… bueno, recé para que no se volviera a meter en un lío como la última vez, no se le puede dejar sólo.

Mis padres vendrían esta vez, por lo que nos sería más complicado estar a solas, pero no me preocupaba demasiado porque siempre encontrábamos la forma. Dejamos algo a medias que teníamos que terminar, fuera como fuera, y ya me envió una carta hace meses recordándome las ganas que tenía.

Comimos en el barco para zarpar cuanto antes y así poder llegar antes del miércoles. Por suerte me llevé un buen puñado de libros para leer durante el trayecto, la mayoría para compartir con Eli, de esa forma se nos haría más corto el viaje.

Mis ganas de volver a estar con ella eran demasiado grandes como para abarcarlas dentro de mí. Pensé en escaquearme a la bodega del barco por la noche para dejar volar mi imaginación y así calmarme un poco.

Me pasé los últimos meses buscando una excusa para volver a Arendelle, pero por desgracia gobernar un gran reino como el nuestro no nos daba para muchas vacaciones.

Empezamos el viaje y le dije al capitán en secreto que le pagaría una generosa cantidad de dinero por cada hora que acortáramos del trayecto.

Aún así y pese a que el barco iba más rápido que nunca, me parecía que no avanzaba, era frustrante. Aburrí al reloj de tantas veces que lo miré, no podía concentrarme en nada de lo que hacía y llegó un momento en que me volví histérica, la tarde se me estaba haciendo eterna.

Eugene logró tranquilizarme distrayéndome, excusé mis nervios al hecho de dejar Corona en manos de nuestros fieles delegados aunque en realidad era al revés. Me moría de ganas de volver a estar con ella aunque fuera sólo por unos días, teníamos que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Llegada la noche, no logré pegar ojo. Pasadas unas horas con ella en mente, le dije a mi esposo que iba a dar una vuelta por la cubierta. Tal y como tenía planeado, fui a la bodega donde nadie excepto nosotros podía acceder, y me escondí en un rincón para satisfacer mis necesidades.

Volví al camarote más a gusto que después de un baño caliente en invierno, y tras dar un par de vueltas por la cama, conseguí dormir.

Elisabeth me despertó por la mañana, cuando apenas estaba saliendo el sol. Quise haber despertado al mediodía, pero tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones como madre.

Nos entretuvimos jugando al escondite por el barco, haciendo imposibles castillos con piezas que se caían con el balanceo de las olas y dibujando todo tipo de cosas con sus pinceles.

Poco después de comer, el capitán nos informó que faltaban aproximadamente un par de horas para tocar tierra, todo un récord de viaje. Me hice la sorprendida con la excusa de que cada vez hacían los barcos más rápidos, aunque sabía que ese tenía más de cinco años.

Dos horas, ciento veinte minutos, siete mil doscientos segundos para llegar a Arendelle. No me podía pasar el tiempo más lento, era horrible.

Una hora y tres cuartos…

Una hora y dos cuartos…

Una hora y cuarto…

Una hora…

Empezamos a prepararlo todo para desembarcar.

Media hora…

Vimos tierra con nuestros propios ojos, no podía estar más nerviosa. Ojalá pudiera decirle a Elsa que habíamos llegado, así podría esperarnos en el puerto.

Tardamos unos minutos pero cuando pudimos bajar del barco fuimos directos hacia nuestros caballos.

— Eugene, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— Sí, sí… venga ve, ya me encargo yo de hablar con los presidentes del consejo.

— Gracias, eres el mejor.— subí con Eli y galopamos rápidamente para ver al resto de la familia.

Llegamos en unos diez minutos, mi corazón pasó de palpitar a vibrar, siempre me pasaba cuando pasábamos tanto tiempo separadas.

— Venga, ve a darles una sorpresa.— al parecer nadie nos escuchó llegar, así que dejé que se colara en casa para sorprenderlos mientras dejaba el caballo en el establo. Me quedé congelada al ver un dragón de hielo durmiendo en el patio trasero, intenté no hacer ruido por si acaso. No tardé en escuchar gritos de emoción dentro de casa.

Tampoco tardé en ver a Elsa saliendo al jardín con prisas.

— ¡Punzi!— corrió hacia mí y dejé que me abrazara. Echaba tanto de menos su olor, su tacto, su cuerpo…— Te he echado muchísimo de menos…

— Yo también…— le di un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios al ver que se acercaba Anna.

— ¿Cuándo habéis salido?— tuve que separarme de ella para saludar a su esposa.

— Ayer por la mañana.— le di un abrazo rápido— ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien por aquí?

— Sí, bueno, lo típico, una guerra por aquí, dragones por allá, ya sabes.

— ¿Está viva esa cosa?— entonces aparecieron los demás, también estaba Kristoff.

— Sí, al parecer Jack es capaz de hacer cosas con vida propia. Se llama Kero, por cierto.— dijo Anna. Elsa me cogió de la mano, abrazándose a mi brazo.

— Vaya… O-oye, ¿quién es esa lindura? ¿Habéis tenido otra hija?— dije bromeando.

— Claro que no, es una amiga de Jack.

— Es su novia.— rectificó la pequeña Mandy, que ya estaba jugando con los pelos de Elisabeth.

— Encantada de conocerte, soy Rapunzel, su tía.— se quedó pasmada mirándome— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— L-Lara, también es un placer para mí, majestad.

— Oish, no tienes que ser tan formal, ahora eres de la familia, puedes llamarme Punzi si quieres.

— Vale…

— ¿Dónde has dejado al rey de la casa?— preguntó Elsa.

— Está en el castillo hablando de cosas aburridas.

— Tú sí que sabes. Bueno, entramos en casa ¿no? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Nos pusimos todos al día mientras los niños jugaban y correteaban por todas partes. Habían pasado un montón de cosas desde que me envió una carta la última vez.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que Elsa hiciera de las suyas.

— Casi se me olvida, tengo que enseñarte el vestido que te compré, es precioso, cuando lo vi no pude resistirme.

— No hacía falta que me compraras nada…— dije levantándome con una sonrisa.

— Anna, ¿puedes preparar un poco de chocolate caliente de mientras?

— Claro.

— Vamos.— me cogió de la mano y subimos corriendo hacia su habitación como si volviéramos a tener dieciocho años.

Entramos, cerramos la puerta con seguro y nos pusimos a besar, sintiendo la delicia de sus labios como si fuera el mayor placer de la vida, acariciando mi cuerpo con ansia de más.

— Teníamos algo pendiente ¿no?— le recordé.

— Por supuesto, no sabes lo mucho que necesitaba esto…— respondió, deshaciéndose de mi ropa lentamente entre sus malvados e irresistibles besos. Me llevó a la cama cuando me dejó completamente desnuda, devorándome con la mirada.

— No podemos retrasarnos mucho o vendrá alguien.

— Lo sé.— aún así se puso encima de mí, inundando mi boca con su lengua mientas usaba su mano izquierda para volverme loca, obligándome a abrirme para ella.

— E-Elsa~— siguió sus vampiros besos por mi cuello, luego por mis pechos, hasta que me levantó las piernas para devorarme la entrepierna. Tuve que morderme varios dedos para no hacer ruido, su forma de dar placer escapaba de lo normal, se me hizo imposible controlarme.

Dejé mi cuerpo en sus manos, dejándome llevar por las intensas sensaciones que me provocaba con sus labios, su lengua e incluso sus dientes, que me daban fuertes latigazos de placer. No tenía nada que ver con Eugene, ella se sabía mis gustos a la perfección, hacía justo lo que quería en todo momento.

Fue tan buena y preciosa, que llegué al orgasmo en pocos minutos, con mi cuerpo a punto de fundirse con la cama. Si el paraíso realmente existía, Elsa era la única que podía llevarme.

Me dio unos besos más, abrió la ventana para ventilar y me preparó la ropa encima de la cama, luego volvió a mis labios para deleitarme con su sabor.

— Déjalo todo y ven a vivir conmigo.— le dije, sabiendo de sobras la respuesta.

— Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, y ojalá pudiera, de verdad… Venga, vístete.— me puse la ropa interior rápidamente y luego el vestido. Era precioso, largo, elegante, de color castaño que terminaba con un bordado de lana blanca perfecta para el frío del fiordo.

— Es precioso. Muchas gracias, eres una delicia.

— Y tú exquisita.— me besó dejándome sin saliva y me dio un pequeño azote en el trasero para que espabilara.— Vamos. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

— No~ qué va~— no podía ser más feliz a su lado.

 **[Anna]**

Pasamos una tarde genial, qué menos después de pasarnos el día limpiando la casa a fondo de arriba a abajo. Merendamos chocolate caliente con churros, vinieron los vecinos y más tarde vino Eugene con los padres de Elsa también. No cabía más gente, era genial, éramos yo, Elsa, Mandy, Jack, Thomas, Primrose, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elisabeth, Lara y sus padres, esquimala y el dragón, todos esparcidos por aquí y por allá.

Era genial verlos a todos tan contentos, me llenaban de vida y me recordaba lo mucho que quería a mi familia. Ese día reímos más que nunca y fuimos a dormir tardísimo.

A la mañana siguiente, como Jack se fue con Lara a dar un paseo por la ciudad, nosotros decidimos hacer una ruta por la montaña. Cuando vinieron Punzi y su esposo, nos preparamos para irnos pero entonces a Elsa se le ocurrió hacer unos sándwiches para el camino y me pidió que fuera tirando con Mandy y Eugene. Se me hizo raro que no dejara que les ayudara, pero he de reconocer que su hermana también cocina muy bien.

Andados unos minutos y viendo el sol que hacía, pensé ir a buscar un sombrero para mí y para Mandy, así que volví rápidamente a casa.

Cuando pasé por la ventana que daba al comedor, las vi, en la cocina. Me reí porque por un momento parecía que se estaban besando. Retrocedí un paso y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. No me lo podía creer, se estaban besando de verdad, no podía verlas del todo por culpa del marco de la puerta, pero se estaban enrollando.

Me quedé unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, quise que la tierra me tragase en aquél momento.

Al final entré en casa, dando un buen portazo, con mi sangre a punto de ebullición.

— Hola. Voy a por unos sombreros, que hace mucho sol…

— A-ah, muy bien. Nosotras ya terminamos…— subí las escaleras como si cada escalón me destrozara más y más por dentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por eso siempre querían estar a solas? ¿Por eso siempre se alegraba tanto cuando venía?

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me hizo inundar en lágrimas cuando llegué a la habitación, cayendo desconsolada de rodillas al suelo. Sentí que su hermana me había arrancado el corazón, había estado viviendo engañada, Elsa me había estado mintiendo. Tantos años juntas creyendo que lo compartíamos todo y ahora…

Levanté la cabeza sin ganas de nada, llorando por dentro y por fuera, enrabietándome conmigo misma por creérmela. Cuando las escuché subiendo por la escalera me levanté. Me quedé tan impactada que no supe ni cómo reaccionar.

Abrí la puerta y me limité a cruzármelas mirando al suelo para que no me vieran llorar.

— ¿Y tu sombrero?— como si eso fuera importante.

— Qué más da…— una fuerte rabia empezó a generarse en mi interior.

— Anna, ¿estás bien?— ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para mirarle a la cara.

— Claro, vamos.— me paró agarrándome de la ropa.

— Anna.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?— pregunté, con todo mi dolor en mi voz, dándole una oportunidad antes de que mi alma se hiciera pedazos por completo.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando?— y en ese momento, quebré.

— Da igual, vamos.— Rapunzel se puso entre nosotras.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que-

— Cállate. Por favor, no hables.— di unos pasos encadenados cruzando el comedor.

— ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? Me estás preocupando.— no contesté— ¡Anna!— me detuve.

— ¿Sabes? Voy a hacer como que no he visto nada… A diferencia de ti, yo no quiero romper la familia…

— ¿Q-qué has visto?— con una rabia inmensa dentro de mí, abrí la puerta repicando contra la pared y salí. Entonces Elsa se puso a correr hacia mí, me abrazó por la espalda y eso fue la chispa encendió mi hoguera— Ann-

— ¡Déjame! ¡SUÉLTAME!— la aparté— ¡Quédate en casa enrollándote con ella si eso es lo que quieres! Ya da igual…

— No no no Anna escucha-

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te acerques a mí!— no me hizo caso— ¡Como des un paso más no vuelvo a hablarte en la vida!— y se congeló.

— Deja que te lo explique…— sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

— ¡No! ¡Me da igual! ¡Paso de que me vuelvas a engañar! ¡TE ODIO!— di media vuelta y me fui.

— Anna espera…

* * *

 _ **Elsii:** Lo que me hubiera gustado a mí es que Anna hubiera tenido gemelas, eso hubiera sido delicioso *-* Pero bueno, ya es tarde para eso.  
 **Mandy:** Lo sé, yo también echaré de menos escribir esta historia, pero todo tiene que tener un final. Cuando la termine, me pasaré un tiempo sin escribir y luego no sé muy bien qué haré, pero lo que sí sé es que tarde o temprano volveré a escribir ElsAnna :)_

 _Y esto no ha hecho más que empezar..._


	54. Al borde del acantilado

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _O M G, vamos allá._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo LIV**

* * *

 **~Al borde del acantilado~**

Quise creer que se trataba de un malentendido, que sus labios seguían siendo sólo para mí, que su corazón latía junto al mío, pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. Jamás pensé que llegaría a pasar algo así. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¿Cómo pude estar tan engañada?

Lo que más me dolía era que me lo estaba ocultando, ella podía confiar en mí, podría habérmelo dicho desde un inicio y no me lo hubiera tomado tan mal, incluso podría llegar a entenderlo, pero no así. Sentí estar viviendo una sarta de mentiras, con un amor falso y artificial, con alguien que deseaba estar con otra persona.

Vi a mi hija con Eugene y Elisabeth en la encrucijada, esperándome, esperándonos. Mandy corrió hacia mí para cogerme de la mano, sacándome una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de mí misma.

— ¿Y los sombreros?— preguntó inocentemente.

— No los he encontrado… Como estuvimos haciendo limpieza los debimos guardar en algún sitio y…— no me sentía con fuerzas ni de terminar de inventarme una excusa— Vamos cariño.

Me puse a seguir el camino sin más.

— ¿No va-

— Espéralas si quieres, nosotras vamos tirando.— y ahí se quedó, esperándolas con Eli. Seguí andando haciendo mil esfuerzos para mantener en pie mi rota integridad, hasta que mis recuerdos me apuñalaron por la espalda y mis lágrimas me traicionaron.

— ¿Mamá…?

— Creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo…

— ¿En los dos?— no sé a quién pretendía engañar. Entonces se quedó quieta, obligándome a parar— Agáchate.

No lo entendí hasta que al hacerlo, me abrazó. Adoraba su inocencia, su forma involuntaria de hacerme sentir mejor pasara lo que pasara, su amor incondicional que me sacaba una sonrisa en la más oscura de las tinieblas de la tristeza. Y la abracé, la abracé con todo mi yo sabiendo que aunque algún día podría perderlo todo, la tendría a ella.

— Te quiero mi pequeño monstruito.— no quería perder todo aquello que habíamos construido con el paso de los años, no quería perder a mi Elsa, no quería perder la hermosa vida a la que estaba tan bien acostumbrada.

Entonces empezaron a llegar e hice lo imposible por aparentar normalidad.

— Venga chicos, que a ese ritmo se nos hará la hora de comer…— Elsa me miró entristecida.

— Ya vamos…— dijo Eugene, entre un ambiente tenso y tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Me quedé en cabeza con Mandy, dejando a mis problemas detrás, hasta que Rapunzel me alcanzó, acelerando el paso.

— Anna… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

— Claro, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿A solas?

— Si tienes algo que decir dilo, no te cortes. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Nada… da igual…— conseguí que retrocediera, y seguimos nuestro camino con un silencio abrumador.

— Mamá, ¿te has peleado con la tía?

— No… No te preocupes ¿vale?— entonces me soltó la mano y fue corriendo hacia Elsa.

No quería que nuestros problemas le afectaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Poco después volvió a mi lado.

— Dice mami que si hablas con ella comeremos chocolate todos los días durante un año entero.

— ¿Eso ha dicho?

— Sí, y que te quiere mucho.

— Entonces cuando lleguemos a casa hablaré con ella, pero quítate eso de comer chocolate de la cabeza porque no va a pasar, nos pondríamos todas gordas como hipopótamos.

Seguía sin poderme quitar de la cabeza la imagen de ellas dos besándose. Aún así pudimos continuar con nuestra marcha, guardando las distancias entre nosotras, entreteniéndome con la dulce imaginación de Mandy.

Dimos la vuelta antes de lo previsto por el calor que hacía, la temperatura no era normal para esa época del año. Me quedé pensando en cómo tratar el problema, en qué decirle cuando llegara el momento y en cómo podría terminar todo.

Mandy no se separó de mí, Eugene trató de animar el ambiente y ellas dos siguieron cuchicheando detrás de todo. Al final el camino se me hizo más corto de lo que esperaba.

Ya de vuelta a casa, fui directa a nuestra habitación para hacer algo que necesitaba hacer. Cogí el cuadro que teníamos colgado donde estaba dibujada Elsa junto a su hermana del día que fuimos a Corona el año pasado y saqué la hoja para romperla por la mitad.

— ¿Qué haces?— sabía que le importaba mucho ese dibujo.

— Limpieza.— Elsa cerró la puerta con llave— Déjala abierta.

— No te dejaré salir así.— fui a quitarme el anillo y aunque no pude, abrió la puerta, ajustándola— ¿Puedes sentarte al menos?

— ¿Dónde? ¿En la cama donde seguro que os habéis enrollado alguna vez?— se acercó a mí.

— Anna-

— No te acerques más.

— No es lo que piensas, sólo nos besamos un par de veces, eso es todo, no la quiero de la misma forma que te quiero a ti y no lo volveremos a hacer ¿de acuerdo?— se frotó la oreja subconscientemente, siempre lo hacía cuando mentía— Deja de-

— ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¿Que voy a creerme esa gilipollez? Si a estas alturas no eres capaz de decirme la verdad, no vale la pena seguir con esto.

Fui decidida a salir.

— Vale vale Anna, espera.— me cogió del brazo y la empujé.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que no lo volverás a serme infiel? ¿Que has cometido un error? ¿Que estabas confusa o alguna mierda de esas? Para contarme mentiras mejor ten la boca cerrada.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Rapunzel, escuchándonos, bloqueándome el paso. Elsa volvió a meterme dentro, y su hermana entró también.

— Anna, por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

— ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

— No.

— Pues ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Eugene.

— ¡No!— entre las dos me hicieron sentar en la cama.

— ¡Pues decidme de una puta vez qué pasa con vosotras! Y ni se os ocurra decirme una sola mentira.

— Está bien… de acuerdo… Te lo contaremos todo.

Elsa empezó contándome lo que sintió la primera vez que la vio, cuando ni siquiera sabía que era su hermana, hace ya muchos años. Me contó que el día antes de que se fueran, después de nuestra boda, le pidió un beso prometiéndole que sería el único, y Rapunzel se lo dio, algo extrañada. Ahí empezó todo.

No fue hasta unos años después, después de dar a luz a Mandy, que rompieron su promesa, volviendo a sentir sus labios una vez más. Las dos sabían que eso no iba a terminar bien de ninguna forma, querían más pese a ser hermanas, incluso aún estando casadas y tener una familia propia, y ese mismo año volvieron a caer en la tentación.

A partir de ahí empezaron a enviarse cartas en secreto, sobre todo por parte de Rapunzel, la que incluso le mandaba dibujos de ella desnuda o de las dos besándose. No me lo podía creer.

Pasó algo más de un año antes de que volviéramos a vernos, y fue entonces cuando los besos empezaron a convertirse en algo más que besos, fueron descontrolándose con ansia de más, llegando a desnudarse la una para la otra. Decidieron no llegar nunca más lejos de ahí, pero una vez más, incumplieron sus palabras para caer en manos de la lujuria y bañarse juntas en un cálido baño lleno de emociones.

Ya el año pasado, llegaron incluso más lejos teniendo sexo como tal, aprovechando una noche en vela en el castillo. Me contaron también que el día anterior, con la excusa del vestido, se enrollaron en la misma cama en la que estaba sentada, sintiendo un profundo dolor en mi pecho que nada me iba a curar.

Me dejaron rota con todo eso, me sentí tan engañada que se me quitaron las ganas de seguir con esa farsa.

— Entonces,,, ¿la quieres más a ella… que a mí?

— No puedo responder a eso.

— Pues ¿con quién te quedarías? Escoge joder, y no mientas.

— Con ella.— en ese momento perdí todas las ganas de vivir, mis lágrimas así lo demostraron— Pero me quedaré contigo, porque tú eres mi vida.

— No… Porque no te queda otra… porque lo vuestro es imposible…— me levanté.

— Perdóname Anna. No quería que esto pasara, intenté y juro que intenté no sentirme atraída por ella de esa forma, pero es imposible…— me acercó la mano a la cara y se la aparté de un manotazo.

— ¿Y ahora qué eh? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sabiendo que prefieres estar con otra?

— Lo siento…

— Y una mierda, tú no sientes nada, me acabas de matar por dentro…— me abrazó, ya sin alma en mi cuerpo, y ni me inmuté, ni siquiera con todos sus llantos.

— Anna por favor…

Con mis dedos resbaladizos por mis propias lágrimas, conseguí quitarme el anillo.

— Gracias por todos estos años Elsa, me has hecho muy feliz.— se lo di en la mano.

— No…— y me fui.

Me fui destrozada, sabiendo que mi vida había sido una farsa. Ignoré a Eugene, también a su hija y a Mandy. Salí fuera para coger mi caballo, y entonces mi pequeña se acercó a mí.

— ¿A dónde vas mamá?— Eli la siguió.

— Tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, no tardaré.— me dolió una barbaridad tener que mentirle.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?— me cogió de la mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de que me faltaba el anillo— ¿Mamá?— me cogió con fuerza— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Quédate aquí ¿vale cielo? Necesito pensar un poco.— le di un beso, subí al caballo, y me fui hacia ningún lugar, sola, destrozada y sin más compañera que la soledad.

* * *

 **[Rey de las Islas del Sur]**

Estaba en mi majestuoso trono del palacio real esperando noticias de mi decimotercer hijo, cuando de repente vinieron mis fieles guerreros a anunciarme que había muerto.

— ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Tenía un ejército de cincuenta mil hombres!

— S-somos conscientes de ello majestad, p-pero h-había un hombre aterrador con poderes de hielo q-que lo congeló todo de un soplo y acabó con miles de nuestros hombres sin piedad encima de su dragón de hielo.

— S-sí sí, era capaz de invocar incansables monstruos terroríficos y poderosos, y ni siquiera un puñado de flechas lo derribó.

— ¡¿Cómo osáis mentir de esta forma ante vuestro rey?!

— O-os juro por todos los dioses que es verdad majestad, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, y-y tenemos muchos testigos que-

— ¡Silencio! ¡Guardias! Alimentad a los cocodrilos con esos bastardos.— me deshice de esas nenazas, no por mentir, sino por cobardes, deberían haber muerto en batalla en vez de huir de esa forma tan patética— Preparadme un barco, y que sea discreto, no quiero causar el pánico antes de tocar tierra.

Pasé muchos años en busca del poder del hielo, pues escuché rumores y leyendas acerca de esos por las tierras del norte. Por fin había llegado mi momento, por fin podría hacerme con la segunda magia de los elementos.

Fui hacia mi sala privada de tesoros para sacar de la caja fuerte aquél bastón sagrado que tiempo atrás me hizo vencer tantas batallas y en el cual tan poco poder quedaba en su interior. Con el poder del fuego que me ofrecía, no me costaría nada terminar con ese supuesto hombre tan aterrador de Arendelle. Con él podría al fin conquistar el globo entero, y ese sería el principio de una nueva era.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Tuve un mal presentimiento, noté que algo iba mal así que volvimos a casa, además ya casi era la hora de comer. Nos despedimos en su casa y fui patinando hacia la mía para ir más rápido.

Cuando entré ni siquiera estaba la mesa preparada, mamá estaba con los tíos en el sofá y Mandy estaba con Eli y papá en la cocina, preparando algo.

— ¿Hola?— fue como si nadie me hubiera oído entrar, pero callaron todos de golpe— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Hey… Jack, ¿qué tal ha ido con Lara?— mamá no estaba para nada bien, era inútil que intentara disimularlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué vienen esas caras?— Eugene ya no tenía su habitual sonrisa, Punzi se ocultaba entre su rostro y mamá jugaba con su anillo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué te has quitado…-— entonces me di cuenta que no era el suyo— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!— algo muy malo tenía que haber pasado para que Anna se quitara su anillo.

— La he fastidiado… se acabó…

— ¿El qué se acabó? ¿Dónde está Anna?— no contestó— ¿Tía Punzi? ¿Eugene?— al ver que no respondían, salí fuera para ver si estaba su caballo, y no estaba— ¡Mamá!

— Se ha ido.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

— Le he sido infiel…— dijo entre dientes, agachando su cabeza.

— ¿C-cómo?— los miré a todos, no entendía nada— ¿C-con quién?— la tía me miró, y con los ojos me lo dijo todo. Tenía que ser una broma— No… no puede ser…

Salí corriendo a por Kero, me subí en él y me puse a buscarla. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

La busqué por los alrededores hasta que imaginé donde podía estar. Volé hacia el oeste con prisa para ir a ese acantilado donde se prometieron años atrás.

La vi en el borde, mirando hacia el cielo.

— ¡ **No lo hagas**!— salté del dragón al vuelo y la plaqué cayendo al césped los dos— ¿¡Se puede saber qué hacías!?— la vi destrozada, con la cara empapada en lágrimas, llorando.

La incorporé para poder abrazarla, estaba realmente hecha polvo.

— Tranquilízate vamos… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— No lo sé…

— No te muevas…— le aparté el flequillo para darle un largo beso en la frente, volcando mi poder curativo en ella con la esperanza de que se sintiera mejor. Pude sentir su sufrimiento y dolor como si fuera mío, debió de estar pasándolo muy mal— ¿Estás mejor?

— Un poco…

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Mamá me ha dicho que te ha sido infiel con la tía pero…

— Pues eso. Por lo visto la quiere más que a mí…— contestó apenada.

— ¿Qué cojones? Eso es imposible, no puede ser.

— Eso ha dicho.

— Pues eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, tenemos que volver a casa para aclararlo, tiene que ser un malentendido.

— No Jack… me lo han dejado muy claro. Elsa preferiría estar con ella antes que conmigo.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? ¿Ni siquiera vas a luchar para reclamar lo que es tuyo? No puedes quedarte ahí como si nada.

— No digas tonterías.

— Levanta, tienes que reconquistar a mamá.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? O sea ¿me es infiel y tengo que ir yo detrás de ella? Creo que hay algo que no entiendes.

— Entonces ¿vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

— ¡Y ¿qué quieres que haga?! Yo no soy el problema aquí…— en parte tenía razón, pero huir no iba a solucionar nada tampoco.

— Hm… ¿Sabes qué haría yo? Me plantaría delante de ellas dos y les daría una buena bofetada a cada una, eso para empezar.— al menos la hice sonreír un poco.

— Genial… ¿y luego?

— Pues no sé… Haría que me compensara por lo que ha hecho. Mamá no quiere que os separéis, y sé que tú tampoco… De hecho, nadie quiere que os separéis, vuelve a casa… estoy seguro de que Mandy estará preocupada.— di en el blanco.

— Tienes razón… huyendo no conseguiré nada.

— Eso es.

— A la mierda, vamos allá.

Corrió hacia su caballo y la seguí por los aires con Kero hasta que llegamos a casa. Todos salieron al jardín cuando llegamos.

— A-Anna… has vuelto…— Elsa no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Después de estar en silencio esperando a que terminara de meter el caballo en el establo, Anna se acercó a Kristoff y le dio un bueno beso en todo los morros, dejándonos a todos de piedra. Luego le dio un buen bofetón a la tía Punzi y después entró en casa como si nada.

— Mamá, ¿qué haces?— Mandy no debía saber qué pasaba, de hecho, no sabía si lo sabía alguien más o no. La seguí por si a caso.

En el comedor, cogió el enorme cuadro que teníamos encima de la chimenea de la boda, donde salían todos y sacó la hoja de papel. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

— Anna… por favor, ese no…— le hizo caso omiso a mamá y rompió justo la parte en la que salía la tía.

Entonces se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

— El anillo, dámelo.— se lo dio, temblando, y Anna se lo guardó— ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? Vamos a comer ¿no?

Inexplicablemente, hicimos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y comimos, sin comentar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido. Recé para que al final, todo saliera bien.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Haha, tenía que escribirlo XD llevo dudando sobre el RapunElsa desde hace unas semanas y al final no pude encontrar mejor ocasión que esta.  
 **Elsii:** Lo siento, pero no puedo tener a dos mellizas en mi historia y que no se enrollen ^^, espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho hehe. A todo esto, genial! Ya tienes cuenta de fafinction (ni que me pagaran por promocionarlo xD) Dentro de tu cuenta, en la barra lateral izquierda donde pone Private Messaging, te he dejado un mensaje._

 _Mañana más~ :D_


	55. Tensión

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo LV**

* * *

 **~Tensión~**

Estaba realmente furiosa, Elsa intentó hacerme la pelota durante toda la comida como si fuera a conseguir algo con eso. Le iba a hacer pagar por lo que hizo, no la perdonaría fácilmente.

— Oye, esta tarde podrías hacer uno de esos pasteles enormes como el que hiciste en mi cumpleaños, así practicas para el de Jack.

— Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer… no sé si-

— Tienes, tienes un montón de cosas que hacer.— me miró resignada— Hoy nos pondremos las botas.

Después de comer, le dije en privado a Rapunzel que se largara, me estaba molestando su presencia. Se fue con Eugene y se llevaron a Eli también.

Cogí un libro y me puse a leer en el sofá como si nada, dejándole a Elsa el percal de los platos. Me entró una morriña increíble de golpe y las letras se empezaron a cruzar entre sí, por lo que subí a la habitación para echarme una siesta estilo Mandy.

Se me hizo difícil pegar ojo con todo, pero al final me quedé dormida.

Al despertar tenía un dibujo suyo en el que salía Elsa caricaturizada, de rodillas, con una cara triste y adorable a la vez. Encima ponía _Perdóname_. No era ni de lejos suficiente, hice una bola con el papel y bajé a la cocina para tirárselo a la cabeza. Estaba haciendo el pastel con Jack y Mandy.

— ¿Aún no has terminado?— dije, aunque sabía que se tardaban horas en hacerlo.

— No… Te avisaré cuando esté terminado.

— Pues espabila, y no hagas dibujos tan feos.— salí al jardín dispuesta a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y me encontré a Kristoff cuidando a los caballos.

— B-buenas…— estaba un poco extraño.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— No… nada, nada…— se frotó la nuca desviando la mirada. Subí a mi caballo— ¿A dónde vas?

— Quien sabe.— y empecé a irme.

— ¿Vas a volver?

— Supongo.

Necesitaba salir de allí, desconectar y tomar el aire con libertad. Me costaba mucho encajar la puñalada de Elsa, aún me dolía recordar el momento en que escogió a su hermana antes que a mí.

Quise comprarme todo lo que me apeteciera por el centro, pero la gran mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas y poca gente corría por las calles, era muy deprimente. Aún así y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, encontré una pequeña zapatería donde tenían unos mocasines muy monos, no demasiado elegantes y caros, sobretodo caros.

Volví a casa cuando me aburrí y entré con ganas de hacerle la puñeta.

— Ah, hola Anna. En una hora estará listo el pastel. ¿Qué has comprado?

— Un vestido de esos caros, es que cuando lo he visto no he podido resistirme.— reproché indirectamente, recordándole la excusa que puso el día anterior— Como no tenía suelto, he tenido que empeñar el anillo, espero que no te importe.

— ¿Qué…?— su cara no tuvo desperdicio.

— ¡Kristoff! Ven que te enseño el vestido nuevo en mi habitación, a ver qué te parece.— me acerqué a ella para susurrarle— Espero no quedarme embarazada.

Me lo llevé arriba dejando a Elsa tocada, habiendo arañado su corazón, pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

Me senté en la cama para probarme los zapatos mientras Kristoff me miraba extrañado.

— Vaya, es… ¿un vestido para los pies?

— Algo así. ¿A que son chulos?

— Bueno… … Oye… esto… Respecto al beso que me diste…

— Ah, ya, fue para vengarme.

— Vale, sólo quería estar seguro.

— Y un treinta por ciento por gusto. Creo que voy a darme un baño, me lo tengo merecido.— me puse a buscar ropa limpia.

— Aha… Sí, claro, yo voy a… sí…— y se fue.

Me entretuve dándome un baño, reflexionando sobre todo un poco, buscando formas de putear a Elsa.

Alguien tocó la puerta, imaginé quien era por la forma en que lo hizo.

— A-Anna, el pastel ya está casi listo, ve terminando.

— No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Vete.— salí de la bañera al cabo de un rato, y bajé a la cocina con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Todos me esperaban en el comedor, con el pastel delante de mi silla vacía. Ponía un _Te quiero_ con chocolate blanco por encima, tenía muy buna pinta.

— Pensé que era un pastel para mí, no para tu hermana.

Corté un trozo para cada uno menos para Elsa. Estaba tremendamente bueno, sería capaz de alimentarme a base de esto durante el resto de mi vida.

— Anna… lo siento mucho, yo-— me levanté para no escuchar sus disculpas, aún no tenía mi permiso para eso.

— Os felicito niños, os ha quedado muy bueno.— y me fui, con el plato a medias.

De vuelta a la habitación, abrí el cajón más valioso que tenía, donde guardaba pequeños fragmentos de grandes recuerdos, y en el que había la nota que encontré en la estantería años atrás, y empezaba tal que así. _Mi pequeña princesa, mi amor, mi vida. El día que apareciste en mi habitación me diste un motivo por el cual vivir, me diste esperanza y un mar de cariño con sentir tu sola presencia. Ahora siento que tengo a alguien por quien valdría la pena morir…_

Quise romperla de la misma forma que ella me rompió a mí, pero fui incapaz.

— Anna…— entró en la habitación.

— ¿Se supone que todo esto era mentira?— le enseñé la nota.

— No… no, claro que no, todo lo que pone ahí lo escribí con mi corazón. No lo rompas por favor, esto no.

— Pues habértelo pensado antes de liarte con tu hermana.— lo partí en dos— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Joder.

— No quería hacerte daño. Nos acabábamos de casar…

— Con más razón, hubiera aceptado un beso, pero no años de engaño y sexo.

— Lo sé, he sido inconsciente, estúpida y egoísta, perdóname.

— No te voy a perdonar, vete. Déjame tranquila.— se fue llorando. Realmente me supo mal romper esa nota, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Me senté en la cama y por un momento me puse en su piel. Debió de ser duro para ella vivir tanto tiempo separada de su hermana, quererla tanto bajo tales circunstancias, mantenerlo en secreto con tal de no herirme. Pero ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer yo ahora? ¿En qué situación me dejaba eso? Claro que quería hacerla feliz, pero no a cambio de destrozar la familia, y no sólo la nuestra.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás sin fuerza, no había solución, iba a terminar mal sí o sí. La perdonara o no, ella seguiría queriendo estar con su hermana.

Escuché mis pasitos favoritos entrando en la habitación.

— Mamá…— le tendí el brazo y se subió a la cama.

— Hola cielo…— le escondí los pelos detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para que dejéis de estar enfadadas?— se me abrazó apoyándose en mi pecho— No me gusta veros así…

— Lo sé.— dejé mi brazo encima del suyo.

— Mami ha llorado un montón cuando te has ido esta mañana, y también cuando estábamos haciendo el pastel.

— Eso es porque mami es una llorona.

— Hm… ¿Es verdad que has vendido el anillo?

— Claro que no, jamás haría algo así.

— Pues mami cree que sí.— vi que Jack estaba medio escondido en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vais a seguir así?— preguntó.

— Hasta que me dé la gana.

— Lo está pasando muy mal, no seas tan cruel. Se arrepiente mucho de lo que ha hecho.— Jack se puso de su parte.

— No es suficiente.

— ¿Qué ha hecho?— Mandy seguía sin saber cuál era el problema.

— Nada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo queréis decir?

— Porque eres una niña pequeña.— respondió Jack.

— Yo no soy pequeña, ya tengo nueve años y medio y soy más lista que tú.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

— Basta chicos, no empecéis…— me incorporé— Siento que tengáis que pasar por esto, vosotros no tenéis la culpa.

— ¿Y quién la tiene? ¿La tía? ¿Por eso le diste un bofetón?— insistió.

— ¿Podéis salir a jugar un rato? Necesito estar sola.— sin duda no le estábamos dando el mejor ejemplo del mundo.

— Vamos Mandy…

— Jo…— suspiré.

Cuando se fueron, se me ocurrió hacer una lista. Una lista con las cosas que quería que Elsa hiciera para compensarme. No tenía pensado dársela, simplemente plasmé ahí mis deseos.

 _· No volver a mentirme jamás.  
· Terminar con Rapunzel y no tocarla en los próximos dos años.  
· No enrollarse con nadie exceptuándome a mí.  
· Demostrarme lo mucho que me quiere.  
· Compensarme por el dolor que me ha hecho sufrir.  
· Pedir perdón a los niños por lo ocurrido.  
· Confesarlo a sus padres para que se avergüence de lo que ha hecho._

Dejé de escribir al darme cuenta de que quizás no sería capaz de cumplir alguna de estas. ¿Qué iba a hacer si después de todo prefería estar con ella antes que conmigo? Supuse que Elsa no quería acabar con lo nuestro pero, ¿y si no fuera así?

Me ofusqué dándole vueltas a eso. ¿Se habría casado conmigo si la hubiera conocido antes? ¿Hasta qué punto la quería? ¿Era realmente feliz conmigo? ¿Me estaría ocultando algo más?

Quise romper algo de lo frustrada que me tenía, ya no sabía si podía fiarme de sus palabras. Empecé a volverme loca.

Pasado un tiempo, bajé al comedor ante la atenta mirada de los niños, los cuales jugaban a cartas en la mesa. Salí al jardín al verla regando las flores.

— Elsa.— se asustó cuando dije su nombre.

— ¿S-sí?

— Demos un paseo.— dejó automáticamente lo que estaba haciendo y se unió a mi paso, yendo hacia las montañas en silencio.

— Anna… yo…-

— Calla, deja que hable yo primero.— seguimos andando unos metros más, hasta que terminé de organizar mi mente.

— Dime la verdad. ¿Te has aburrido de mí? ¿No te satisfago lo suficiente? ¿O a caso… ya no eres feliz a mi lado?

— Claro que soy feliz contigo, ¿cómo puedes dudar de algo así? Eres lo mejor que tiene mi vida, nunca me aburriría de ti…

— Entonces ¿qué necesidad tenías de hacer algo así? Arriesgando nuestra relación, como si no te importara nada.

— Es difícil de explicar…

— No me vengas con gilipolleces, dímelo y punto.

— Ella… es muy especial para mí, y no sólo porque sea mi hermana melliza. Nos entendemos muy bien y cuando estoy con ella las cosas parecen ser diferentes… Me hace sentir muy cómoda hagamos lo que hagamos.

— ¿Y yo no?

— Claro que sí, quizás un poco menos, pero te quiero muchísimo Anna.

— ¿Serías capaz de ni siquiera acercarte a ella durante dos años si te lo pidiera?

— Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdones.

— ¿Te pasarías el resto de tu vida sin ver a tu hermana?— ahí su expresión cambió.

— No me pidas eso…

— Entonces no harás cualquier cosa, sé más sincera joder, necesito confiar en ti y no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

— Anna… aunque pudiera estar con mi hermana las veinticuatro horas del día, no soportaría vivir sin ti, tú eres mi mitad.

— Pues demuéstramelo, necesito saber que me quieres de la misma forma que te quiero yo, necesito estar segura de que no te marcharás de un día para otro diciendo que te has cansado de mí, necesito que me digas la verdad, tu verdad. Tengo que saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

— Lo que me pasa por la cabeza… Está bien… Me arrepiento de no habértelo confesado, no puedo decirte que hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho, porque lo que hice fue a razón de mis deseos, pero me siento muy avergonzada por no haber confiado en ti por miedo a que pasara algo así… Pensé que era algo que equilibraba la balanza de cuando tuviste sexo con Kristoff, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso fue distinto. Tú confiaste en mí y me lo pediste abriendo tu corazón, en cambio yo… sigo estando encerrada en mis cosas después de todo, ocultándote mi lado más privado para no herirte y para que no te enfades… para evitar conflictos más que nada. Lo siento mucho, estaba equivocada, a partir de ahora trataré de ser más transparente contigo, para las cosas buenas y para las malas.

— Por fin.— raras veces me soltaba parrafadas desde su corazón, me alegré de que lo entendiera— Cuéntame más, no pares.

Entonces, vi a una Elsa que nunca había conocido, una Elsa que no dejaba de hablar de sus sentimientos, de sus preocupaciones y de sus miedos, una Elsa sincera que por primera vez se mostraba como un libro abierto de par en par, confesándome lo que le gustaba y lo que no, lo que apreciaba y lo que le daba igual, lo mucho que me quería y lo mal que lo pasaría sin mí.

Esa era la Elsa que siempre quise conocer a fondo, y aprendí mucho de ella en apenas media hora de charla. Me di cuenta que había muchas cosas que había malentendido de ella, cosas que hacíamos del revés por creer que nos gustaba más de esa forma cuando en realidad no era así y otras tantas que ni siquiera sabía de ella hasta ese momento.

— Quiero que me hables así más a menudo.

— ¿No estás disgustada con lo que he dicho?

— Cuando me casé contigo fue para lo bueno y para lo malo, no sólo para lo bueno. Necesito que me digas esas cosas, que me critiques y te enfades cuando algo no te guste, no que te lo guardes todo para ti. Parece mentira que tenga que contarte algo así a estas alturas.

— Perdona… La verdad es que me siento mejor ahora.

— Menudo desastre estás hecha.— llegamos a casa y se puso a hacer la cena.

Reflexioné sobre todo lo que me había contado. Aún teníamos mucho que mejorar como esposas y nuestras disputas y discusiones eran prueba de ello.

Cenamos como si hubiera que pagar por cada palabra y fui directa a la cama para pensar, pensar y pensar.

Vino Elsa cuando terminó de hacerlo todo.

— Hola…— cerró la puerta como si fuera a romperse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— se pensó su respuesta.

— … … ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— No. Te vas al sofá.— bajó la mirada retrocediendo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se fijó que en la mesita de noche tenía mi anillo. En parte quería que lo viera, sería capaz de salir a la ciudad para recuperarlo.

— Buenas noches…— cerró la puerta y empecé a dar vueltas por la cama. No tenía mucho sueño después de la siesta del mediodía y tampoco tenía la mente muy calmada como para poder descansar.

Bajé sin hacer ruido a por un vaso de agua cuando ya no pude más. Al llegar en la cocina, la escuché lloriquear.

Me acerqué por detrás del sofá sin que me viera.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— se pegó tal susto que por poco cae al suelo.

— A-Anna…— aún en medio de la oscura noche, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos por las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— repetí.

— Me he puesto a pensar en cómo sería mi vida sin ti… en todo lo que perdería…— me di cuenta del frío que hacía cuando la vi tiritando, con la pobre manta que la cubría.

— Levanta.

— ¿Eh?— le ofrecí la mano y la levanté.

— No quiero que te congeles aquí abajo.— subimos y la dejé en nuestra habitación. Yo me fui a la de Mandy, colándome en su cama sin despertarla.

Conseguí dormir escuchando las tranquilas y leves respiraciones de mi pequeña. A su lado todos los problemas se empequeñecían.

A media noche, Mandy me despertó con su pesadilla. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Pensé que podría ser causada a raíz de la inestabilidad que había en casa, pero la última vez que le ocurrió iba todo bien.

Me planteé buscar ayuda profesional, a alguien que pudiera ayudarla más que yo para que dejara de sufrir de esa forma, para que pudiera dormir en paz.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Haha, por supuesto que duerme en el sofá, aunque sólo un rato xD Anna la quiere demasiado *-*  
 **Elsii:** ¿Entonces ahora te gusta más Anna que Elsa? Me encanta el caos que se ha montado en un momento, lo estoy disfrutando como el que más. En cuanto al :D del PM, es sólo el asunto del mensaje, el cuerpo del mensaje está al hacer clic sobre él, no sé si me explico. PD. 260 palabras de review, omg._

 _Veremos (vaya si lo veremos) como acaba todo esto *risa maléfica* Ya tengo el final pensado *risa maléfica x2*  
_ _El viernes/sabado más._


	56. La llegada del rey

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

* * *

 **Life's too short  
** **Capítulo LVII**

* * *

 **~La llegada del rey~**

— Princesitas~ es hora de desayunar~— desperté con el brazo derecho dormido por convertirse en la almohada de Mandy.

Elsa nos hizo abrir los ojos con una bandeja digna de palacio. Unas crepes deliciosas rellenas de chocolate fundido, con arándanos y fresas, todo con una presentación impecable.

— Buenos días mami, ¿todo esto es para mí?— le dio un tierno beso a nuestra pequeña.

— Es para las dos, glotona. Buenos días Anna…— me senté tratando de organizar mis neuronas.

— …nos días, fea.— dije por lo bajo.

— ¿Fea? Mira quién habla, el espantoso monstruo de los pelos locos.— me mosqueó, pero hizo reír a Mandy— ¿Habéis dormido bien?

— No… he vuelto a tener la pesadilla…

— ¿Otra vez?— le contó que esta vez lo pasó muy mal, sentía que realmente estaba todo en llamas. Elsa fue ágil distrayéndola de ese miedo, haciéndole pensar en otras cosas.

Nos pusimos a desayunar en la cama y nos dejó para ir a despertar a los chicos, la noté algo cansada por la hora que era.

— Oye, cuando terminemos, ¿nos echamos otra vez?— propuso mi monstruito.

— Vale.— así pues, dejamos la bandeja en el suelo después de devorar gratamente la comida y nos acomodamos para no perder el calor de la cama, se estaba demasiado bien como para levantarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Elsa volvió.

— Ya decía yo… ¿se puede saber qué hacéis? Ya es de día, tenéis que levantar.— Mandy y yo nos miramos sonriendo bajo la manta, poniéndonos de acuerdo para hacernos las dormidas— No me obliguéis a ir por agua fría, o no… mejor aún, le diré a Jack que os congele los pies…

Se acercó a nosotras.

— ¿A quién pretendéis engañar con esta sonrisa debajo de la nariz?— se puso a hacerle cosquillas, le dio en su punto débil— Venga va, que tengo una sorpresa para vosotras.— levantamos las cejas a la vez.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó.

— No sería una sorpresa si te lo dijera ¿no crees? Vamos, a espabilar. Tú también, culo gordo.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Qué me has llamado?

— Te ha llamado culo gordo.— Mandy se partía la caja. Le lancé el cojín a Elsa tratando de parecer enfadada— Cuidado mami, el monstruo de los pelos locos culo gordo te ataca.

— ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? ¿Te parece bonito?— reproché.

— No, pero tú me pareces preciosa.— me oculté entre las sábanas— ¿Me ayudas a hacerle cosquillas?

— Vale.— Mandy tan fácil de convencer como siempre— se me echaron las dos con crueldad y tuve que salir por patas de allí.

Elsa sabía cómo hacerme reír, y no quería darle ese lujo. Abajo me encontré a los chicos preparándose el desayuno, al parecer Elsa sólo lo hizo para Mandy y para mí.

— Menuda fiesta tenéis montada, se os oye desde aquí.— comentó Kristoff.

— ¿No tienes frío andando descalza?— Jack se puso a congelar el suelo obligándome a refugiarme en las escaleras.

— O-oye…— detrás tenía a las locas de casa. Estaba atrapada— Elsa, ve a por mis zapatillas.

— ¿Y si no quiero?— siguió bajando, directa hacia mí.

Opté por pasar frío y escapar al comedor, pero cuando di un paso con las prisas, me resbalé y caí hacia atrás. Menos mal que Jack fue rápido en llenar la escalera de nieve.

— A-ah~ ¡qué frío!— menudas risas se pegaron todos— ¡A mí no me hace gracia!

Cuando me levanté, Elsa me dio un cálido y agradable abrazo que me hizo erizar la piel.

— Te amo.— me susurró— Eres una delicia.

La aparté enfadada, esto no había terminado.

— Voy a por mis zapatillas…— pasé por delante de nuestra habitación y me detuve cuando vi pétalos de mi flor favorita encima de la cama. Vi que ponía _Perdóname_ con un corazón debajo, con lo que cuesta conseguir esas flores…— ¿Es esa la sorpresa…?— dije para mí misma.

Fui a la habitación de Mandy a por mis zapatillas. Dijo que era una sorpresa para las dos, así que…

Escuché jaleo desde ahí, algo estaba pasando. Cuando bajé estaban todos en el comedor, más sorprendidos que nunca. Entonces vi que estaba toda la pared que iba desde la entrada a la cocina pintada, con nuestra familia, los cinco.

Jack detrás de todo encima de su dragón, Kristoff cargando un bloque de hielo con Sven a su lado, Elsa delante de todo cogiéndome de la mano y yo llevando a Mandy a cuestas, la cual me cogía de los pelos con aparente fuerza. Todos, en un paisaje impresionante del bosque casi a tamaño real.

— ¿Se me permite llorar?— preguntó Kristoff.

— Adelante, no te juzgaré…— contesté, sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Elsa debió de haberse pasado la noche entera haciéndolo.

— Anda, pero si has puesto una rosa.— comentó Jack.

— Sí… y encima de aquél árbol está esquimala escondida. No lo toques Mandy, que aún no está seco. Bueno… ¿os gusta?— llovieron elogios por todas partes, era una gran obra de arte de incontable valor, pero me quedé callada— ¿Anna…? ¿Qué te parece…?

— Le falta una cosa.— todos esperaron expectantes para saber el qué— Tu hermana, ahí, bien grande.— fui a la cocina para mantenerme ocupada lavando los platos.

— ¿Te echo una mano?— odiaba tener que escuchar su voz apagada, echarle por tierra todo el trabajo que hizo le dolió y me estaba empezando a afectar a mí también, odiaba tener que portarme mal con ella, pero tenía que hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

— No, sé hacer las cosas yo sola…— quería que se fuera a dormir, que descansara, se lo tenía merecido.

— Está bien…

— Por cierto, recoge el desastre de pétalos de mi cama, que no tengo veinte años…— suspiró— Y… duerme.

— Sí…

Subió a la habitación y la perdí de vista. Los niños volvieron a insistir en que la perdonara, pero me negué. Después de dar un par de vueltas por casa, me quedé hipnotizada mirando la pared pintada. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre me dibujaba más guapa de lo que era en realidad.

— Aún recuerdo la última vez que fuimos a buscar hielo… Se lo veía tan feliz…

— Tuvo una vida maravillosa Kristoff, alégrate por ello, no te pongas a llorar.— se quedó a mi lado mirando conmigo.

— Lo sé… lo sé…— no fue más que una excusa para tratar de convencerme de que la perdonara, todos estaban igual.

Salí a buscar cuatro ingredientes para la comida y así despejarme un poco, no aguantaba más en casa. Me entretuve un poco, las tiendas escaseaban, pero como la gente también, aún había un poco de todo.

Cuando volví, Jack se había ido a jugar en casa de Lara y en el comedor tenía a una intrusa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Kristoff, te he dicho mil veces que no dejes entrar a ladrones en casa.— era Rapunzel, la cual me robó mi más preciado tesoro.

— Si quieres que me vaya lo entenderé, per-

— Fuera.— le señalé la puerta.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para arreglar esto?

— No, vete.— cuando estuvo a medio camino de la salida, me vino algo a la cabeza.

— ¿Lo saben tus padres?

— N-no…

— Pues ya se lo estás contando, y no vuelvas a acercarte a Elsa sin mi permiso.— la saqué de casa con un portazo.

Entonces Kristoff me dio una carta para mí, ella debió prever que la echaría a patadas. Me puse a leer por encima lo que ponía, más por curiosidad que por ganas. Me salté unas cuantas líneas que sonaban a tostón, pero básicamente ponía que su intención no era romper nuestra familia, que no podía estar más arrepentida y que haría lo que fuera para solucionarlo.

Igual que Elsa, magnificando sus palabras, diciendo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa cuando en realidad no era así. Rompí la carta porque me daba un gusto tremendo y no valía nada para mí, algo así no se puede expresar con una pluma y papel.

Me puse a hacer la comida con Kristoff y Mandy. Aún era temprano pero necesitaba distraerme.

Al ver que en una media hora terminaríamos, envié a Mandy a casa de los vecinos para que avisara a Jack. Más tarde, de paso hacia el baño, pasé por nuestra habitación, estaba la puerta abierta y Elsa seguía durmiendo.

En el suelo, había hecho un _Te quiero_ con los pétalos. Entré para deshacer las letras y ver cómo estaba. Vi que tenía el cojín algo húmedo a la altura de sus ojos y unas lágrimas secas bajo sus párpados. Me dolía mucho verla así, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Le aparté el pelo que caía en su cara y le di un beso en la mejilla. De golpe despertó repentinamente, asustada como si acabara de ver un fantasma, al borde de echarse a llorar.

— Anna…— se quedó de rodillas en la cama con unos ojos desoladores, como si su alma estuviera en un rincón oscuro, tiritando— No puedo más…— aparté la mirada.

— Dentro de poco empezaremos a comer.— se levantó, quedándose delante de mí.

— Déjame abrazarte…

— No.— lo estaba deseando, pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte.

— Está bien…— pasó cabizbaja, arrastrando los pies, viendo el desastre de los pétalos. Me esperó en la puerta para bajar juntas.

Poco después vino Jack y nos pusimos a comer en un ambiente gélido, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

— Gracias… por la comida. Estaba muy rico.— Elsa estaba destrozada y los demás lo notaban también, me miraban como si yo tuviera la culpa.

Ella se encargó de limpiar la cocina, sin dejar que nadie la ayudara, sola, rodeada de un aura densa y negra.

Minutos después escuché llegar unos caballos. Cuando vi que eran sus padres me empecé a poner nerviosa, si le echaban la bronca en ese estado serían capaces de terminar de romperla del todo.

— ¡Abuelos!— Mandy fue la primera en ir a saludarlos. No tardaron en llevarse a Elsa arriba para hablar en privado.

Estuvieron una larga media hora que pasé con una desazón insoportable, hasta que su padre bajó y me llamó. Subí con miedo y entonces Elsa salió de casa corriendo, apartándolo todo, preocupándome.

— Déjala. Volverá.— dijo seriamente. Tragué saliva y entré en la habitación. Me tranquilizó escuchar el dragón de Jack, debía haber salido a por ella— Siéntate.

Me dijeron que se habían puesto al corriente de la situación y estaban muy decepcionados por ello. Hablaron por ella diciendo que lo que hicieron sus hijas no tuvo nombre, y no sólo por el hecho de que fueran hermanas. De rebote, me echaron la bronca porque según ellos yo no tenía el derecho de prohibir a Rapunzel que viera a Elsa, y no me dejaron protestar.

Insistieron en que pasara por alto lo ocurrido, que les habían dejado muy claro a las dos que no debían repetir algo así y que por supuesto no lo volverían a hacer. Les planté cara y les dije que haría lo que yo creyera conveniente, pero no se lo tomaron muy bien. Alzaron la voz e incluso me amenazaron con tal de que todo volviera a estar como antes, y terminé cediendo, aunque sería yo quien decidiría cuando.

Supuse que ellos no querían que el reino se viera afectado por ese problema, de ahí su insistencia.

Entonces escuché llegar a Elsa con Jack, y poco después dimos por terminada la charla. Al bajar la vi en el sofá, agazapada.

Antes de irse, mencionaron que a la mañana siguiente volverían a Corona para evitar más problemas, por lo que probablemente no los volveríamos a ver en mucho tiempo. Elsa se echó a llorar.

Cuando se fueron me acerqué al sofá, le cogí las manos y ella misma se levantó para abrazarme. No quise ni imaginar lo que le habrían dicho sus padres, me estaba agarrando como si al soltarme fuera a salir volando.

— Dime algo bonito… por favor…— se me hizo imposible rechazar su petición.

— Sin tener en cuenta que me has sido infiel durante años… Eres una esposa maravillosa, y una madre increíble. Sin ti no hubiéramos podido construir el castillo de felicidad en que vivimos. No voy a dejarte Elsa, se me haría muy difícil vivir sin ti. ¿Quieres que mencione lo guapa que eres también?— soltó una pequeña risa entre su mar de lágrimas.

— Gracias… necesitaba algo así.

— Ahora suéltame, aún estoy enfadada contigo.

— S-sí…

— Quieres volver a verla una vez más antes de que se vaya ¿verdad?

— Sí.— me miró pidiéndome que la dejara ir al castillo.

— Pues te aguantas, no haberte enrollado con ella.

El resto de la tarde la pasé sin molestarla demasiado, ya lo estaba pasando suficientemente mal como para que siguiera echándole leña al fuego.

Al llegar la noche, le pedí a Mandy que me dejara dormir en su cama, pero por primera vez se negó, me dijo que fuera a dormir con Elsa. Jack hizo lo mismo y en la cama de Kristoff no cabíamos los dos ni en broma. No quería enviarla al sofá, por lo que al final dejé que durmiera conmigo con la condición de que no hablara ni se me acercara.

A plena madrugada, desperté al escuchar un ruido en la ventana. Volvió a sonar pocos segundos después, parecía una pequeña piedra. Me levanté antes de que ese alguien rompiera el cristal, despertando a Elsa.

Cuando miré por la ventana, vi a su hermana en su pijama, descalza. Debió de haberse fugado del castillo.

— Hay un vagabundo en la puerta, voy a darle un poco de pan para que se largue.— le dije, antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era.

Bajando las escaleras, Elsa me atrapó suplicándole que la dejara entrar.

— No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.— se calló.

Cuando abrí la puerta, las dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, no podía hacerles eso, a pesar de todo, no se volverían a ver en meses.

— Pasa.— no pasó un segundo antes de terminar en los brazos de Elsa. No me gustó un pelo que fuera tan ligera de ropa— Bueno, ya vale ¿no?— se separaron cogiéndose de las manos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido con papá y mamá?— preguntó Punzi.

— Ha sido horrible, ¿por qué se lo dijiste?

— Anna me dijo que lo hiciera.— por poco me matan con la mirada.

— Eh eh eh, que yo no soy la culpable aquí.— les separé las manos, metiéndome en el medio— Venga, despediros rápido que tengo sueño.

— ¿Puedes dejar que se quedarse a dormir?

— ¿Es una pregunta seria? ¿Quieres que duerma con nosotras también? Pues claro, pasa y hacemos un trío de paso, no te jode…— las dos se quedaron pensando un momento, preocupándome— ¿Hola? ¿Se puede saber dónde estáis?— su hermana fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¿Podemos al menos darnos un último beso? Uno chiquitito.

— Yo alucino… Si es una broma no tiene ni puta gracia, o sea, no, claro que no podéis, ya puedes estar más que agradecida por haberte dejado entrar. Cielos…— suerte que sus padres les habían dejado claro que no lo volvieran a hacer, menudo desastre.

— Había que intentarlo…

— ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Ya que has venido hasta aquí…— me miraron esperando a que respondiera yo.

— Diez minutos de reloj, ni uno más.— Elsa me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla que no esperaba.

Me quedé cerca de ellas para vigilarlas, evitando cualquier contacto físico que pudieran tener.

Hablaron de todo lo que pudieran en aquellos diez minutos.

— Tiempo, es hora de irse.

— Oh vamos Anna, ni siquiera se ha terminado el café.

— Me da igual, fuera, no me obliguéis a chivarme a vuestros padres.

— Bueno, supongo que tenemos que despedirnos.

— Habéis tenido diez minutos para eso. Venga, fuera, fuera.— la empujé echándola de casa hasta que pude cerrar la puerta.

— Te salvó la vida, ¿no puedes ser un poco más-

— No. Y ahora nos vamos a dormir.— la cogí del brazo porque podía ser capaz de salir corriendo a por ella.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, cerré con llave y la escondí para que Elsa no pudiera salir, por si a caso. Entonces me puse a dormir.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!— era Mandy, chillando, golpeando la puerta e intentando entrar.

— ¡Voy! ¿¡Qué pasa!?— fui a por la llave, nerviosa.

— E-es, e-el castillo, la… pesadilla, ¡hay mucho fuego! ¡Abre!— cuando abrí, me señaló la ventana.

— Pero ¿qué pasa?— Elsa lo vio antes que yo, y soltó un chillido.

No pude creer lo que vieron mis ojos, no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser un sueño, tenía que serlo, pero era demasiado real como para que lo fuera. Me quedé congelada, sin saber qué hacer.

— Mamá, tengo miedo…— dije lo primero que pasó por mi mente.

— Todo saldrá bien. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

— N-no lo sé, papá tampoco está…

— ¡Tengo que ir a por ellos!

— ¡Elsa espera!— la cogí antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Diste en el clavo, Elsa es puro incesto xD (la forma en que mira a Anna en la película lo demuestra)._

 _Pocos capítulos quedan ya T.T Veremos qué pasa._


	57. Siempre te recordaremos, Jack

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

* * *

 **Life's too short**  
 **Capítulo LVII**

* * *

 **~Siempre te recordaremos, Jack~**

Vinieron los vecinos para refugiarse en nuestra casa. Estábamos aterrados, de golpe las llamas crecieron de golpe de forma inexplicable, eso no era normal.

El fuego se acercaba imparable de casa en casa, directo hacia el bosque. Confiamos en que Jack podría usar sus poderes para detenerlo, pero no veíamos más que llamas.

Entonces, Lara soltó un grito y se puso a llorar, esquimala había desaparecido en sus manos, y eso no era para nada una buena señal. No quise creer que nuestro hijo había muerto, pero cada vez era más probable al no ver ni un solo copo de nieve.

Traté de mantenerme fuerte, pero no sabíamos si la hermana de Elsa y su familia estaban bien, tampoco había rastro de Kristoff. Aún así hice lo posible para convencer a los demás que todo saldría bien, aunque ni yo misma pudiera creerme mis propias palabras.

Nuestro corazón quebró cuando pasado un rato vimos colarse en casa una mariposa muy especial, quedándose pegada en el dibujo de la pared, encima de la rosa, inmóvil, como si formara parte de la pintura, como si tratara de decirnos algo. Elsa y Mandy se pusieron a llorar, Lara también cuando le expliqué qué significaba. No quise creerlo, él era más fuerte que nadie, no podía habernos dejado de esa forma, no sin despedirse de nosotros.

Terminé entre llantos yo también, mirando por la ventana con un resquicio de esperanza, esperando ver su dragón, pero era imposible, era el fin.

Teníamos que huir de allí con nuestros caballos cuanto antes, pero no quería abandonar nuestra casa, no quería perder nuestras vidas.

— Anna… tenemos que irnos…— nos abrazamos compartiendo nuestro dolor.

— ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto…?

* * *

 **[Jack]**

 _-Horas antes-_

El castillo estaba ardiendo de forma salvaje. Quizás nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde, quizás no, pero fuera como fuese, ahí estaba, encima de Kero con papá, haciendo otro dragón para él mientras volábamos rápidamente hacia allí.

Hice una gran tormenta de nieve encima del castillo antes de que el fuego empezara a propagarse. Nos separamos para ir uno a por los tíos y el otro a por los abuelos.

De repente, una ardiente bola envuelta en llamas pasó muy cerca de mí. Pensé que podía ser una catapulta, pero ahí abajo sólo había caos y un hombre plantado, con un extraño bastón. Lo ignoré para ir a rescatar a la reina.

Disparé un potente rayo de hielo que más que derribar la pared oeste del castillo, hizo derribar medio tejado. Aún así conseguí mi propósito y pude entrar en medio del fuego. Quise no encontrarlos, pensando que habrían salido antes de llegar a ese punto, pero no fue así.

Cerca de su habitación, los vi atrapados entre muros en llamas. Hice lo posible por enfriar el entorno, pero las altas temperaturas me lo ponían difícil.

— ¡Jack!

— ¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí!— conseguí darles pasos entre explosiones y paredes que empezaron a ceder— ¿¡Dónde están los abuelos!?

— ¡En el piso de arriba!— llegamos al borde donde Kero nos esperaba y puse una plataforma de hielo para que les fuera más fácil subirse a él.

— ¡Dame la mano!— Eli no parecía estar segura viendo los dos pisos de altura, pero no había tiempo para eso, la forcé a saltar encima del dragón.

La tía subió detrás de ella y Eugene decidió quedarse por falta de espacio.

— ¡Agarraos fuerte!— descendimos rápidamente y las llevé hasta una orilla lo suficientemente lejos de ahí, dejándolas directamente al mar para ir más rápido.

Volví viendo que las llamas se habían intensificado y que mi tormenta de nieve se había evaporado. Eugene no tardó en saltar con agilidad, sin una pizca de miedo. Justo después el castillo empezó a derrumbarse por completo. Quise creer que papá los había podido sacar antes que eso ocurriera.

Volvió a pasar una bola de fuego cerca de mí, como si fuera yo el objetivo. Dejé a Eugene con las demás y volví para buscar a papá.

No lo vi, ni a él ni a la vasta ráfaga de fuego que se me echó encima sin previo aviso, deshaciendo a Kero por completo, dejándome en caída libre hacia el suelo. Por suerte me dio tiempo a cubrir el suelo con nieve y no me hice mucho daño.

Le lancé un rayo de hielo al ver que iba a volver a atacarme, pero no fue nada eficaz contra su fuego, el cual me devastó. Y ahí estaba, cerca del puerto, delante de un hombre que pretendía matarme con poderes capaces de hacer arder el castillo entero, sin mi dragón.

Hice rápidamente un enorme bloque de hielo encima de él con la esperanza de aplastarlo, pero lo derritió sin problemas antes de que cayera al suelo, y se echó a reír.

— ¡Es inútil! ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí! ¡Ríndete!— se puso a andar hacia mí.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!— hice una gran cantidad de pinchos a su alrededor para atacarlo desde todas direcciones a la vez, pero se envolvió en fuego y ninguno le rozó siquiera. Tenía que pensar un plan mejor, y rápido.

— Venga, que no tengo todo el día…— me hizo tres paredes de llamas para que no pudiera escapar— Un momento, pero si eres un niño, ¡eres un maldito niño!— se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Entonces vi el escudo de las Islas del Sur en su pecho.

— ¿Vienes a vengar la muerte de Hans?— seguí sin ver el dragón de papá.

— Oh, no, casi me hicisteis un favor matándole, era el hijo más inútil que tuve. No, vengo a por algo mucho mejor, ¡vengo a por ti!— le di charla mientras pensaba en alguna forma de acabar con él.

— ¿Pretendes acabar conmigo?— me di cuenta que en la punta de su bastón había un pequeño y brillante cristal rojo.

— Oh venga, pensaba que serías un poco más listo. Vengo a pedirte amablemente que te alíes conmigo, yo te ayudaré a sacarle partido a esos poderes que tienes.

— ¿Y si me niego?— se rió.

— Chico… nadie puede negarme ninguna de mis órdenes, es algo que deberías saber porque yo, soy, el rey de las Islas del Sur, y contigo podré expandir mi reino ¡hasta los confines de la tierra!— destrozó un barco para demostrar su poderío.

En ese momento aproveché para hacer un bloque de hielo delante de mí para que no me viera correr entre las llamas, yendo directo al mar. Si el fuego era su poder, el agua sería su debilidad. Si conseguía que cayera en ella, sería capaz de congelarlo por completo.

Su fuego me alcanzó, pero me sumergí justo a tiempo.

— Con que esas tenemos eh… ¡Pues ahora verás!— pegó un golpe con su bastó y una ola gigante de fuego se vertió por toda la ciudad, haciendo arder todo cuando pude ver. Los chillidos y el estruendo de la destrucción se hicieron insoportables, me sentí culpable por ello.

Supuse que no sería tan estúpido como para lanzarse al agua, tenía que cambiar de estrategia antes de que hiciera más daño a gente inocente.

— ¡Está bien! Detente por favor, mi familia está ahí.— menos mal que vivíamos a las afueras. Salí del agua y fingí rendirme— Haré lo que sea necesario, pero apaga eso por favor.

— Lo siento, pero puedo crear fuego, no destruirlo. Espero que tu familia esté bien aunque realmente me importa una mierda.

Me acerqué a él dócilmente con las manos en alto, esperando tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para atacarlo desprevenido. Por desgracia me rodeó con una pared de fuego, sin dejarme avanzar ni retroceder, disparando la temperatura a mi alrededor.

— Muy bien, a partir de ahora me obedecerás y servirás como tu rey, lucharás en mis batallas y me convertiré en ¡el hombre más poderoso de la tierra! Y ahora… terminaremos con este asqueroso reino de pobres.

El suelo empezó a temblar con el poder de su bastón, de él empezó a emanar una fuerza que creí capaz de destruirlo todo por completo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, lo que fuera antes de que acabara con nuestro querido reino, cualquier cosa.

Concentré todos mis poderes en un punto muy pequeño, cada pequeño cristal de hielo, cada minúsculo copo de nieve que tenía, todo, en medio de unas llamas abrasadoras, para lanzárselo con la esperanza de detenerlo.

Entonces, una preciosa mariposa de cristal apareció delante de mí, haciendo desaparecer inmediatamente el fuego que había en un radio de unos diez metros, dejándome pasmado. Esa debía ser la mariposa que me comentó mamá que contenía mis poderes.

Traté de cogerla pero la atravesé, y se escapó.

— Mierda.— traté de seguirla, saltando para poder alcanzarla.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

— Es que se me escapan mis poderes.

— ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil!— le lanzó una esfera de fuego a la pequeña y ni se inmutó. Al menos conseguí que no acabara con Arendelle.

— Pues sin la mariposa no puedo usar mis poderes.

— He escuchado muchas gilipolleces a lo largo de mi vida pero ¡esta sin duda es la más absurda!— me abatió con una ráfaga de llamas. Por suerte mis poderes curativos se mantuvieron intactos.

— ¿Crees que mentiría con algo así? El miedo que me has provocado me ha hecho perder mis poderes…— le hice un poco la pelota, pero no fue muy eficaz.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Recupera tus poderes inmediatamente!

— Esto… Am… Vuelve… mariposa… Vuelve~— no me hizo ni caso, y la perdí de vista— S-si me das más tiempo creo que puedo recuperarla.

— ¿¡Cómo que creo!? ¿Es que aún no controlas tus poderes?

— No… sólo soy un niño ¿recuerdas?— por un momento creí que me había salvado de la forma más absurda.

— ¡Serás inútil! Déjalo, yo mismo me haré con los poderes, tú ya no me sirves de nada.— traté de usar mis poderes por acto-reflejo al ver venir una llamarada gigante, pero no hice ni un soplo de aire fresco, y el golpe que me lanzó contra la pared de una casa, aturdiéndome, cubriéndome en llamas.

El intenso y desgarrador dolor que sentí me dejó inmóvil, no podía enfriar mi cuerpo para apagar las llamas, y mis poderes curativos no daban abasto. Iba a morir quemado, de hecho quería morir cuanto antes para dejar de sufrir tal infierno, me estaba destrozando las cuerdas vocales por los gritos que daba y no podía soportarlo más.

Le deseé lo mejor al resto de mis seres queridos, rezando que no tuvieran una muerte como la mía.

·

* * *

 **[Anna]**

Cogimos todo lo que nos pudimos llevar y los vecinos hicieron lo mismo. El humo empezó a llegar con algunos golpes de viento y nos despedimos de nuestra amada casa, de nuestros recuerdos, y de nuestra ya antigua vida.

Poco antes de partir, nos sorprendió una grata visita.

— ¡PUNZI!— gritó Elsa histérica. Nos acercamos todos corriendo, con ella venía Eli y Eugene, todos andando con la ropa quemada. Pensé que si ellos estaban bien, Jack y Kristoff también lo estarían.

Nos contaron rápidamente lo que había pasado, se quedaron un buen rato esperando a los abuelos pero no aparecieron ni ellos, ni Kristoff, ni Jack. Entonces perdimos toda esperanza, la ciudad entera estaba en llamas, el humo cubría todo el cielo y nadie podría sobrevivir ni cinco minutos en medio de aquél infierno.

No nos entretuvimos y empezamos nuestro viaje hacia el norte, con un muy amargo sabor de boca, con un dolor interior que nadie debería tener que sufrir en la vida. Esa fue la última vez que vimos nuestra casa, la última vez que recorrimos aquél camino en caballo, la última vez que tuvimos la esperanza de ver a los abuelos, a un humilde repartidor de hielo que nos salvó la vida un día, y a nuestro querido hijo que nos la salvaba todos los días sin ser consciente de ello.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Pasé varios minutos inconsciente, creyéndome muerto, deseando estarlo, pero las llamas se habían consumido y mi cuerpo se estaba recuperando poco a poco. Me dolía la cabeza sólo con recordar el dolor que sentí ese tiempo en que aún tenía sensibilidad en la piel.

Me quedé un rato más apoyado en la pared de aquella casa abandonada, sin mover un solo músculo, con los pocos restos de ropa quemada, volviendo a la vida, volviendo a nacer.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos, me horroricé viendo mi cuerpo en carne viva, las llamas estaban terminando de engullir las casas, llovían cenizas, olía a muerte, el humo que se respiraba era fatal para los pulmones y cada vez que tosía sentía que me destrozaba por dentro.

Me arrastré por el suelo unos metros para llegar al agua, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. En el momento que me sumergí, mi cuerpo se me llenó de oxígeno, mi temperatura descendió en picado y por primera vez, el frío se convirtió en una molestia. Me quedé flotando, recuperándome, respirando el poco aire fresco que corría por ahí, hasta que volví a recuperar mi salud.

Mi piel volvió a ser como antes y empecé a tener fuerzas para moverme. Viendo que atravesar la ciudad sería un suicidio y no había ni un barco que se mantuviera en pie, fui rodeando la orilla para buscar un sitio en el que poder refugiarme.

Bordeé el castillo, del cual sólo quedaban los muros principales, y vi que el bosque entero se estaba quemando. Me di cuenta entonces que estaba solo en medio de la nada, quien no había huido habría muerto entre llamas. Me pregunté qué habría sido de ese tipo, no me lo imaginé buscando a una mariposa por todo el reino, aunque sería capaz si su objetivo eran mis poderes.

Llegué helado hasta una playa donde el fuego aún no había llegado y tuve algo de suerte encontrando una casa abandonada en la que me abastecí con comida y ropa.

Decidí seguir por el oeste en busca de algún caballo o medio de transporte, tenía que ir en busca de mi familia.

Anduve de casa abandonada en casa abandonada, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero todos se habían ido.

El sol empezó a caer cuando di con una familia que iba a partir hacia el norte. No se fiaron de mí ni me creyeron cuando les dije quien era, ni siquiera me dejaron demostrárselo, me echaron como si fuera un vagabundo.

Seguí mi camino y las colinas no deparaban ningún rastro de habitantes, ni siquiera había una triste casa y la noche se me echaba encima, con los peligros que eso suponía. Eché mucho de menos mis poderes, por el frío que hacía y por lo fácil que sería sobrevolar Arendelle.

Al final topé con una vieja ermita y allí descansé. No me quedaba mucha más comida por lo que la tuve que racionar. Nunca imaginé que sería tan molesto el frío de las noches.

Amaneció y el hambre me obligó a salir en busca de cualquier cosa. No podía volver porque el fuego lo había devorado todo, y el bosque seguía ardiendo sin parar.

Caminé horas hasta que al fin encontré un pequeño puñado de casas en las que aún vivía gente. Me ofrecieron comida a cambio de sanarles con mis poderes, y me recompensaron con un pequeño caballo que llevaba el nombre de Esperanza. Me hizo gracia viendo el desolador paisaje que había.

Partí con Esperanza en busca de mi familia, de los vecinos y de los reyes de Corona. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieran bien.

Pasaron cinco largos días en los que pregunté por ellos por todas partes, en los que hice decenas de kilómetros usando mis poderes curativos a cambio de comida y hospedaje, cinco largos días sin querer pensar que les había ocurrido algo malo, con Esperanza a un lado y la preocupación en el otro, hasta que una tarde, llegué a un pequeño pueblo en las altas montañas donde un gran hombre me aseguró haberlos vistos, en un grupo de nueve.

Me salieron las cuentas contándolos a todos, incluyendo a papá y a los abuelos. Me llené de alegría y seguí el camino a toda velocidad, siguiendo el camino que me llevaría a ellos, hasta que finalmente, me llevaron hacia la casa donde estaban todos. Quise ponerme a llorar.

Toqué la puerta, y mamá me abrió.

* * *

 ** _Mandy:_** _Pues sí, al igual que en la vida real, Mandy tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro :o xD_

 _Sólo de pensar en el siguiente capítulo me pongo a llorar T.T_


	58. El mayor poder que jamás ha existido

_**Disclamer:**_ _Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

* * *

 **Life's too short**  
 **Capítulo LVIII**

* * *

 **~El mayor poder que jamás ha existido~**

 **[Elsa]**

Estaba destrozada, todos lo estábamos, llevábamos ya unos días refugiándonos en aquella fría casa, sabiendo que jamás volveríamos a nuestro hogar, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver a mis padres, ni a Kristoff, ni a Jack. Lo echaba tanto de menos… quisiera haber podido abrazarlo al menos una vez más antes de perderlo.

Siempre le estaré agradecido por salvar la vida de mi hermana, de su marido y de su preciosa hija, por haberme hecho tan feliz todos estos años, por haberme traído de cabeza y regalarme tantas sonrisas.

— Hey… ¿cómo estás?— mi hermana se sentó a mi lado para darme ánimos, pero ni siquiera ella podía levantarme la moral, me sentía tan vacía que ya ni me caían las lágrimas.

— Bien… ¿Dónde estabas?

— He ido a ver cómo estaban los vecinos, parece que Lara sigue sin querer salir de su habitación…— no quise ni imaginarme el sufrimiento por el que tendría que estar pasando esa chica, podría quedar traumada por el resto de su vida.

Adiós a las tardes de juegos en la nieve, adiós a las aventuras de Kristoff, adiós a mis padres, otra vez.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

— Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte házmelo saber…— me acerqué a ella y le di un lento beso en los labios, pero estaba demasiado rota como para sentir algo de placer.

Anna jugaba con las niñas en la otra sala, aún seguía sin entender como era capaz de sacar sonrisas en una situación como aquella.

— No creo que haya nada que pueda levantarme los ánimos… Perdona.— me levanté para buscar algún libro que pudiera entretenerme, pero no había nada interesante. Cada vez que recordaba todas las pequeñas cosas importantes que habíamos perdido en nuestra casa sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tantos años de recuerdos, de dibujos, de vivencias… quemadas de forma inexplicable.

Maldije al destino por habernos tratado de esa forma.

Entrada la tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta y fui a abrir.

Mi corazón se ahogó al ver unos pelos blancos inconfundibles, unos ojos azulados que heredaron de mí y una sonrisa inocente que me deshizo por dentro.

— J-Ja…ck…— no lo podía creer, si se trataba de un sueño no quería despertar. Mis pupilas se inundaron emborronando mi vista y por un momento me olvidé de respirar.

— Hola mamá.— dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia él para abrazarlo con toda mi alma, no me lo podía creer.

— Jack… oh dios mío, estás bien…— me reí nerviosa, casi temblando, tomando su rostro con las manos.

— Sí, bueno, es una larga histo-— lo llené a besos, siendo cada vez más consciente de que realmente estaba ahí, estaba bien y estaba a salvo.

— Creí que… c-creí que…— lo abracé con fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

— Ya pasó mamá, ¿podrías dejar de asfixiarme?

— S-sí…— no pude mover mis piernas de lo chocante que fue, nuestro hijo volvía a estar en casa— ¿¡Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías!?— se rió sin tomarme en serio.

— ¿Me echasteis de menos?— preguntó burlón, entrando como si nada. Di un calmante suspiro que alivió todas mis penas.

— E-espera, ¿y papá?— me miró extrañado.

— ¿No está con vosotros?— nos quedamos unos segundos dándonos cuenta de que muy probablemente no lo volveríamos a ver.

— ¡Ostia puta!— Eugene fue el primero en verlo, y por poco se cae del susto. A Jack parecía hacerle gracia— C-chicas, ¿podéis venir un momento…? Ha llegado un regalo… del cielo…

— ¿Es que me dabais por muerto o qué?

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Jack!— mi hermana se le echó encima y con el jaleo vinieron las demás, Anna chillando como una histérica y Mandy saltando encima de él, avasallándolo a preguntas.

No podía contener mis lágrimas de felicidad, era como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro.

— ¿Y los abuelos?— nos calmamos al ver que él tampoco sabía nada de ellos— Pero… me dijeron que erais nueve…

— Vinimos con los vecinos así que…

— ¿Dónde están?— preguntó rápidamente. Lo cogí de la mano y lo saqué del círculo en el que se encontraba.

— Vamos, yo te llevaré.

— ¡Me apunto!— Anna.

— Yo también.— Mandy.

— ¿Y si vamos todos?— Eugene.

— Yo no quiero perdérmelo.— Elisabeth.

— Pues vamos todos, venga.

* * *

 **[Jack]**

Pese a lo preocupado que me dejó el hecho de no tener noticias de papá y de los abuelos, estaba contento de verlos a todos juntos, celebrando mi llegada.

Salimos en grupo hacia casa de los vecinos y cuando nos abrieron reaccionaron entre emocionados y aliviados. Casi me empujaron hacia la habitación donde estaba Lara. Me advirtieron de que estaba un poco chillona y que tuviera cuidado.

Su madre abrió la puerta despacio.

— Cielo, han venido los vecinos a verte.

— Pues diles que se vayan, estoy espantosa…

— Traen una sorpresa para ti~

— Déjame mamá… quiero estar sola.— entré por mi cuenta con todos detrás de la puerta, apelotonados. Ella estaba bajo sus sábanas, tan solo le pude ver sus despeinados pelos. Me acerqué hasta tocar la cama— ¡Vete! ¡He dicho que me dejes sola!

— Lara.— levantó la cabeza de golpe, sin girarse.

— ¿M…mamá?

— Nope.— cuando me vio, la sorpresa fue mayúscula.

— ¡Maldito! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?!— se enredó ella misma las piernas con la manta, frustrándose— ¡Aaah!— tuve que ayudarla para deshacer el lío entre risas de fondo.

— No sabía a dónde habíais ido, he tenido que hacer un montón de ki-— me calló con un beso, delante de todos, seguido de un _Ooh~_ que nos avergonzó a los dos.

— Mejor os dejamos solos…— su madre cerró la puerta.

— Pero si ahora viene la mejor parte…— comentó Anna. Entonces me abrazó, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte… lo he pasado fatal…

— Lo siento… no llores, yo también lo he pasado muy mal, no sabes hasta qué punto.— me miró con unos ojitos de cristal.

— No vuelvas a dejarme sola…— su tono de voz perdió fuerza.

— No lo haré, te lo prometo.— entonces apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, agarrándome de la ropa.

— Te quiero… Creí que ya no podría decírtelo.— a pesar de lo despeinada, de las ojeras que tenía, de la mala cara que hacía y de lo mucho que necesitaba refrescarse la cara, en aquel momento me pareció la chica más guapa de todo el mundo.

— Yo también te quiero.— me ofreció una tierna sonrisa que guardé directo en mi corazón, y nos besamos, caímos en la cama y nos besamos, entre sus lágrimas nos besamos y besamos perdiendo el rumbo de nuestros cuerpos.

* * *

 **[Rey de las Islas del Sur]**

Llevaba una semana entera en busca de esa maldita mariposa, pero finalmente, a poco de quedarme sin recursos, la encontré. Estaba en lo que quedaba de una casa en ruinas, pegada a una pared que se mantuvo intacta, donde había un dibujo donde aparecía ese estúpido niño y lo que debía de ser su familia.

— Ya eres mía…— me acerqué despacio a ella, rodeándola con las manos, esperando hacerme con todo el poder, hasta que al entrar en contacto con ella, se partió en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que el rubí de mi bastón, fusionándose en el aire en movimientos circulares, hasta que formando un corazón perfecto, desaparecieron, dejando unos brillos dorados que cayeron despacio.

Me quedé pasmado esperando a que ocurriera algo, pero no pasó nada más, eso era todo.

Había una vieja leyenda que decía que los poderes del fuego y del hielo simbolizaban dos almas que un día fueron cruelmente separadas por sus diferencias, y que la unión de estas se reduciría al mayor poder que jamás ha existido, pero sólo se juntaron para formar un corazón que luego desapareció.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndome estúpido por haber perdido mi poder, pero entonces, una mota de polvo dorado se detuvo ante mí y me abrió los ojos por completo, mostrándome el verdadero sentido de la vida, desvelándome aquello que importaba más que todo el dinero y las riquezas que se podían adquirir, aquello que ni siquiera era físico, aquello inexplicable a lo que denominaban **amor**.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _· Sí amigos, ha llegado el final. Sé que no es un final muy épico y tengo que reconocer que no soy muy bueno con los finales, pero personalmente me parece una buena forma de terminar la historia, la vida es demasiado corta como para no disfrutar del amor, y Frozen nos lo demuestra con una increíble película.  
_ _· El Rey de las Islas del Sur cambiará su mentalidad y dará un cambio radical a su reino, llegando incluso a aliarse con Corona en un futuro.  
_ _· Por si os lo estabais preguntando, Kristoff, Thomas y Primrose murieron en el castillo intentando escapar.  
_ _· Un tiempo después de vivir en el norte, la familia volverá a lo que quedó de su casa, para encontrarse con ese muro que se mantuvo prácticamente intacto.  
_ _· Por supuesto, Jack y Lara seguirán juntos, tendrán un gato blanco llamado esquimala y llegarán a casarse y a formar una familia.  
_ _· En cuanto a Elsa y Rapunzel, lograrán controlar sus deseos después de pasar una larga temporada juntas. El hecho de estar tanto tiempo separadas hacía que quisieran estar juntas con más fuerza.  
_ _· Ah, una anotación rápida a destiempo, Jack siempre llama mamá a Elsa y mami a Anna, y Mandy llama mamá a Anna y mami a Elsa, decidieron hacerlo así para no hacerse un lío.  
_ _· Qué más qué más... Bueno, mencionar que ha sido una increíble experiencia para mí poder compartir esta mágica historia con vosotros y daros mis más sinceras gracias por haber llegado a este punto, sois geniales, sin vuestro apoyo y reviews no habría podido llegar tan lejos :)  
_ _· Esta historia no tendrá continuación, por si os lo estabais preguntando. Ahora pasaré una temporada sin escribir, y no sé si volveré a crear una historia, pero lo que sí sé es que si lo hago será un Elsanna._

 _Nada más, espero que hayáis disfrutado casi tanto como yo, he sentido cada capítulo como si fuera en primera persona y ha sido genial, sin palabras._

 _Gracias_


	59. Veinte años de amor

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

* * *

 _Después de tres meses, me he puesto a releer esta tierna historia. Ha sido increíble, he reído y he llorado recordando todos esos momentos que tanto disfruté escribiendo._

 _Es por eso que, viendo el mal sabor de boca que me ha dejado ese final tan corto, he decidido añadir un último capítulo para recordarlos una vez más._

 _Dicho esto, a leer y disfrutar._

 **Life's too short**  
 **Capítulo LIX**

 **~Veinte años de amor~**

* * *

 **[Anna]**

Agradecimos al cielo que Jack hubiera aparecido así, de repente. Después de esos días habíamos perdido toda esperanza, pensábamos que habíamos perdido nuestro hijo para siempre por lo que no pude estar más contenta de poderlo tener en nuestros brazos de nuevo.

Los padres de Lara estaban tan contentos como nosotros, ya no sabían qué hacer con ella para animarla y nosotros tampoco sabíamos cómo encajar tal puñalada. Me enterneció volver a ver sonreír a Elsa, no soportaba más el oscuro ambiente que había en casa y sus ojos entristecidos.

Seguíamos sin saber muy bien qué había ocurrido, todos contaban cosas distintas y se oían rumores de todo tipo. Esperamos que Jack nos lo aclarara, después de pasar un rato con su novia, claro.

Nos quedamos en casa de los vecinos compartiendo nuestra alegría, incluso mi Mandy se metió en la conversación dando su inocente y graciosa opinión de lo que había pasado.

Pasó una media hora y empezaron a volar miradas de incertidumbre en la sala. Todos lo estábamos esperando pero no salía, y no sabíamos qué hacían esos dos ahí dentro.

Ya dispuestos a interrumpir, le pedimos a Prilla, la madre de Lara, que les diera un toque. Cuando lo hizo tardaron unos cinco minutos en salir, y la pequeña se fue directa al baño con prisas.

— ¿Aún estáis aquí? —preguntó Jack al vernos apretujados en ese pequeño comedor, con todo su morro, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Aún no me había acostumbrado a su pelo rubio, parecido al de Elsa pero con un toque de color al de su padre.

— ¡Cuéntanos lo que pasó! —Eugene no aguantó más, estaba ansioso por saber en qué aventura se había metido.

Y así, nos hizo viajar en el tiempo recordando los días que pasó, lo que ocurrió con el rey de las Islas del Sur y sus poderes. Fue todo un milagro que estuviera ahí con vida, contándonoslo como si nada.

— Si hubierais dejado una nota diciendo a dónde ibais no habría tenido que volverme loco becándoos. —bromeó, con una sonrisa increíble que no sé de dónde sacó, cualquiera se volvería loco después de lo que le ocurrió.

Elsa no tardó en acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Le susurró algo que nadie llegó a escuchar.

No muchos días después, celebramos su catorceavo cumpleaños, con un enorme pastel hecho entre todos, con un poco de cada uno. Creo que por primera vez fue consciente de todo lo que había hecho por todos, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre con un gran corazón, con todas las cualidades de su padre.

Se me hacía imposible que casi hubieran pasado diez años desde que di a luz a Mandy, el tiempo no podía haber pasado tan rápido, aún la recordaba dándole el pecho como si hubiera sido la semana pasada.

Esa misma semana logramos contactar con Corona y pudimos comunicar por fin que estábamos bien, gracias a cierto rubio que se quedó sin poderes. Lo que más nos sorprendió fue al saber que el rey de las Islas de Sur había donado gran parte de sus riquezas al reino para ayudar a la recuperación.

No quisimos hacer mucho caso, seguro que alguien tomó cartas en el asunto para que eso ocurriera, pero poco después recibimos una larga carta personal del mismo rey describiendo lo ocurrido, su nuevo cambio de mentalidad y sus disculpas. Muy difícil de creer, pero nos alegramos de que al menos no fueran malas noticias.

Poco después lo preparamos todo para el funeral de Thomas, Primrose y Kristoff. Los tres fueron tratados como parte de la realeza, siendo así un triste y emotivo día para todos, especialmente para nuestros hijos. Siempre echaría de menos la forma de ser de Kristoff, me confortaba saber que Jack había heredado mucho de él.

El mes siguiente, Punzi, Eugene y Eli tuvieron que volver a Corona por tratar varios temas del reino, a pesar de que Elisabeth no quería irse, quería quedarse con mi Mandy para jugar. Antes de irse, le dije en broma que si quería estar con nosotros, tendría que dejar de ser princesa, fue una tontería a la que no debió darle importancia.

No hace falta decir que Elsa se portó maravillosamente bien, se despidieron todos de forma agradable y me confesó que desde antes de que volviera Jack, no besó ni besaría a nadie más que a mí. Dijo que después de pasar tanto tiempo conviviendo con ella, ya se le habían pasado las ganas de morderla, al menos temporalmente.

Pasó casi un año desde aquél incendio y todos nos adaptamos a nuestro estilo de vida. La reconstrucción del centro del reino llevaba tiempo en marcha y ya estaba el castillo casi terminado, con muchas casas ya habitadas por los ciudadanos. Elsa se volvió más espontánea, más directa y sin tapujos, más transparente que nunca y eso me encantó, por fin estaba siendo ella misma.

Un día recibimos una carta citándonos a todos para recibir una sorpresa. No nos dieron más detalles, lo cual nos preocupó un poco. Nos habíamos vuelto todos muy cercanos y no nos separábamos ni para salir a comprar, en especial Jack y Lara, pero también Elsa y Prilla, ya que compartían el mismo gusto por el arte. Fuimos todos para ver qué pasaba tratando de adivinar qué podría ser.

Cuando llegamos, unos guardias nos acompañaron por un más que conocido camino sin más explicación. Dijeron que era cosa de Corona, algo así como un regalo, lo cual nos tranquilizó. No sabía qué esperarme, pero graciosamente, parecía que íbamos a volver a nuestra antigua y amada casa.

Nos quedamos de piedra cuando nos dimos cuenta de que realmente estábamos volviendo a casa, todos bromeábamos sobre ello dado que el fuego lo destruyó todo pero cuando empezamos a ver una casa solitaria allí donde solía estar la nuestra, no nos pudimos contener las lágrimas.

Corrí con el caballo con Mandy a mi espalda para verla de cerca y me puse a llorar de verdad cuando vi que era el doble de grande que la anterior. Tres plantas, con un amplio jardín y una segunda entrada con el cartel de _Dulces Elsanna_. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Ni siquiera la había visto por dentro pero me había robado el corazón. Mi pequeña saltó del caballo entrando a toda prisa, chillando de la emoción. No fui capaz de bajar del caballo.

— Es… increíble… —dijo Elsa al ponerse a mi lado con su caballo. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento— Creo que tendremos que volver a mancharnos de chocolate. —reí por las tremendas ganas que tenía y lo precioso que sería volver a abrir la tienda.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Elsa! ¡Todos! ¡T-tenéis que ver esto! —reaccioné y fuimos todos entrando.

Cuando vi que en la pared del comedor había una réplica del enorme dibujo que hizo Elsa en la pared me quedé alucinando, no entendí cómo lo habían hecho, pero parecía el mismo.

— Dios mío… —mi amor se puso a llorar al tocar aquella pared, demasiada nostalgia de golpe.

— ¿Quién ha hecho esto…? —pregunté sin conseguir dar con una explicación. Elsa estuvo siempre conmigo y parecía tan sorprendida como yo, no podía haberlo hecho ella.

— Yo… es mi dibujo, es la misma pared. —era imposible, todo quedó destruido, no podía haber quedado así después de aquel incendio, ni siquiera restaurándolo.

— Así es. Era la única pared que se mantuvo en pie, y por alguna razón la pintura no se vio dañada. Nadie ha logrado dar una explicación al hecho, nos tiene a todos consternados. —explicó el guardia.

— Vaya… —era una especie de milagro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yo sé por qué! —dijo Mandy. Esperé a que dejara caer uno de sus tiernos comentarios, pero nos sorprendió con una posibilidad más que convincente— Aquí es donde se quedó la mariposa de cristal cuando nos fuimos ¿no? Seguro que se quedó ahí durante el incendio y se encargó de protegerlo.

— Es verdad… —Elsa se hizo conmigo y nos besamos.

— Llenemos las paredes de recuerdos. —dijo aún con sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podría negarme?

— Hasta el último rincón. —la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sabiendo que íbamos a volver a vivir en nuestro querido hogar.

Aquél iba a convertirse en nuestro pequeño gran castillo de amor, no tenía guaridas ni sirvientas, tan sólo miembros de la familia que dictaban sonrisas, que gestionaban mimos y daban color a nuestras maravillosas vidas.

Echamos un vistazo a todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa, viendo que había espacio de sobra para todos, incluyendo a los vecinos, y que había una simple nota de bienvenida en el comedor que ponía _Sed felices_ firmada por los reyes de Corona y su hija.

Dos baños, seis habitaciones, gran cocina y comedor, espacio para nuestros caballos y nuestra deliciosa tienda, hasta unas cuantas rosas en el jardín que le hicieron mucha ilusión a Lara.

— Dime que no estoy soñando… —dije con nuestras manos entrelazadas, imaginando el maravilloso futuro que nos esperaba.

— Estar contigo ya es un sueño para mí. —tan tierna como siempre.

Por supuesto fuimos todos a vivir allí cuanto antes y nos encargamos de agradecerles a Corona con una extensa carta escrita por todos. Nos pedimos la habitación más separada de las demás para no molestar a los demás por la noche. No tardamos en llenarla de nuestros antiguos recuerdos que pudimos llevarnos y de muchos otros nuevos.

Como si ya lo tuvieran planeado, unos días más tarde ofrecieron a Prilla y a Lara trabajar para el castillo decorando las paredes con sus cuadros y pinturas. La felicidad se sumó a un pequeño gato blanco como la nieve que encontramos un día cerca de casa. Nadie lo reclamó, por lo que decidimos adoptarlo y bautizarlo como esquimala.

Cuando estábamos contentas, hacíamos dulces y pasteles para todo el mundo, por lo que prácticamente cada día estábamos trasteando en la cocina con Mandy, que le encantaba ayudarnos y se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta. Empezaban incluso a venir vecinos haciéndonos encargos para endulzar sus vidas.

Unos meses de paz y tranquilidad nos sorprendieron con Jack y Lara, los cuales nos anunciaron su intención de ir a vivir a solas en una pequeña casa cerca del castillo. Me recordó al día que nos plantamos delante de todos para declarar nuestra intención de independizarnos, fue muy emocionante.

Dicho eso, nos encargamos de ayudarles en todo lo que pudimos, y así, a sus dieciséis años, se aventuraron a la vida independiente, llevándose a esquimala con ellos. No pude ser más feliz al verlos partir, Jack se había hecho todo un hombrecito, tan alto y guapo como responsable.

Elsa los iba a echar de menos, pero por supuesto, dado lo cerca que vivíamos, no se libraron de nuestras garras molestándolos cada vez que podíamos.

Nuestra casa se quedó un poco más grande que antes, pero no por mucho tiempo, los reyes de Corona nos sorprendieron con una visita inesperada y lo celebramos por todo lo alto, en nuestro gran comedor.

Sentía que cada día era digno de festear, nuestras vidas se habían vuelto ricas en salud, fortuna y amor, mucho amor.

Nos sorprendimos como poco cuando la ya no tan pequeña Eli nos pidió pasar un tiempo con nosotros, para vivir en primera persona una vida fuera de la realeza, sin estrictas obligaciones ni guardias reverenciándola. Por descontado aceptamos y hablamos con sus padres para profundizar en el tema.

Al parecer quería ser una persona normal durante un tiempo antes de meterse de lleno en las labores de princesa, algo así como unas vacaciones de libertad. Nos pareció genial, pero teníamos algo de miedo de que sus vacaciones se alargaron tanto como las nuestras, al fin y al cabo parecía muy cómoda en nuestras manos.

Mandy se alegró una barbaridad, no podía estar más entusiasmada por ello. Decidimos oficializar la apertura de la tienda con su llegada. Con ocho manos dispuestas podríamos hacer todos los encargos que nos pidieran y vaya si lo hicimos.

Cuando los reyes nos dejaron con la princesa días después, disfrutamos de ajetreados días como los que vivimos hace ya más de quince años, tratando con clientes, dando a probar bombones a los pequeños y sacando sonrisas a todos los que venían.

Un día me surgió una duda por la cabeza, algo que tenía que comentárselo a Elsa en un momento de tranquilidad.

— Oye Els. Dentro de nada Eli hará dieciocho años.

— ¿Pensando en más fiestas? —lo cierto es que no dejábamos de celebrar cosas, era muy divertido.

— Bueno, también, pero lo que quería decirte es que… no me tomes muy en serio pero ella con dieciocho años… Mandy con catorce y medio… siendo primas… ¿No te recuerda a algo? —la hice reír.

— Venga ya, no digas tonterías, conoces de sobra a nuestra hija para saber que eso no pasará.

— ¿Pero te lo imaginas? Eli dejándolo todo para estar con ella, como hicimos nosotras. Podríamos cambiar el cartel por _Dulces MandEli_.

— Bueno, si eso ocurre nos encargaremos de apoyarlas, pero ya te digo yo que no. —dentro de mi cabeza me hacía ilusión.

Nos fijamos más en ellas a partir de entonces y pese a lo cercanas que eran, no pudimos entrever nada más que una relación familiar.

Los meses pasaron volando y llegó el día que tuvo que volver a su reino. Todos íbamos a echarla de menos, así que decidimos pasar un par de meses en Corona para la próxima.

No nos supo mal retrasar el viaje cuando Jack y Lara nos anunciaron que iban a ser padres. Me morí de dulzura al escucharlo, estaban más que preparados para dar ese paso y convertirnos en abuelas, aunque no se hubieran casado aún.

Me di cuenta entonces del peso de esa etiqueta, por supuesto ya teníamos algunas arrugas y canas, pero no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que íbamos a ser abuelas. La vida se me estaba haciendo muy corta, demasiado, los años parecían tener cada vez menos días.

Los primeros meses los abrumamos entre todos como si no fueran a conseguirlo por ellos mismos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que lo que más necesitaban era tranquilidad. Queríamos lo mejor para ellos por lo que dejamos de ir a su casa todos los días.

La barriga de Lara se volvía cada vez más grande y nos sorprendió lo rápido que crecía, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que allí dentro habían dos monstruitos dando vueltas. No podía ser más feliz por ellos, estaba segura de que se lo iban a pasar en grande cuidándolos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no tuvieran un parto como el mío.

Y así, dadas las mejoras médicas y su intención, tuvieron los mellizos en el comedor de nuestro querido hogar, después de algo menos de dos horas que me pasaron en un suspiro.

No tuve palabras para describir ese momento, era como si estuviera volviendo a ser madre. Thomas y Leo, en nombre de de sus respectivos y difuntos abuelos, fueron dos preciosidades de ojos marrones que sin ninguna duda, crecerían muy felices en nuestra familia.

Menudo par de bichos, nos encargamos de cuidarlos entre todos en casa y vaya correteadas nos pegamos, era como si volviéramos a tener veinte años. Mandy se lo pasaba pipa siendo la tía de esos pequeñines y los padres de Lara no podían estar más orgullosos.

Los reyes de Corona vinieron de visita unos días para celebrarlo, y seguimos con nuestras maravillosas e increíbles vidas todos juntos.

— Oye Els. —en otro momento de tranquilidad, cuando la calma volvió a reinar en casa— ¿No te gustaría tener otro hijo?

— ¿Y vivir esta pesadilla otra vez? Ni loca, con verlos hechos polvo ya tengo suficiente. —me hizo gracia su respuesta.

— Espero que se las puedan apañar con dos criaturitas tan inquietas.

— Seguro que sí.

Con lo ocupadas que estábamos con nuestros nietos, Mandy nos propuso hacerse cargo de la tienda. Me hizo mucha ilusión y como si ya fuera toda una adulta, se ocupó de llevarla sin problemas.

Llegado su cumpleaños, le hicimos un regalo muy especial. Le regalamos una caja de música, en la que había la figura de ella con un pastel en cada mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No podíamos pedir una vida mejor, estábamos rodeadas de personas que nos querían y se dejaban querer, envueltas en amor, y con el resto de nuestras vidas por delante.

Un día cualquiera, dispuesta a no guardar ningún secreto para Elsa, le conté cómo me quedé embarazada de Mandy, recordando a Kristoff con nostalgia, imaginándolo en casa jugando con los niños.

Años más tarde, nos convocaron a las dos en el castillo para una especie de entrevista. No supe a qué venía hasta que vi una cara muy parecida a la de aquella vez.

* * *

A: Te pareces mucho a ese adivino de aquella vez…

M: Menuda memoria, sí, bueno, digamos que soy su hijo y me dedico a lo mismo.

E: Ah, sí, después de casarnos.

M: Síp, han pasado casi veinte años desde entonces.

A: Sí, vamos a hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, ¿te apuntas?

M: Tengo otros planes… A lo que iba, vengo a haceros una entrevista, como la de otra vez.

E: ¿Puedo preguntar para qué? ¿Es algún tipo de…?

M: Algún día os lo explicaré. En fin, vamos allá. He visto que vuestra vida está siendo digna de ejemplo, os felicito.

E: Gracias.

A: Al grano chico, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

M: Voy voy... Veamos. ¿Por qué su hijo no se casa de una vez?

E: Pues-

A: Ai sí, ya no sé qué hacer para convencerlo, dice que aún es pronto para ellos pero ya tienen dos hijos, no hay quien los entienda.

E: No quieren comprometerse aún, se lo tomarán con calma y cuando sea el momento lo harán.

M: Bien. Ahora que ya hemos roto el hielo, si Kristoff y vuestros padres estuvieran aquí ahora con nosotros, ¿qué le diríais?

A: Buff...

E: No pararíamos de hablar, los hecho tanto de menos...

A: Yo le pediría un hijo a Kristoff.

E: Yo le reglaría un reno con tal de que se fuera a las montañas y estuviera alejado de ti.

Se juntaron con cariño y serenidad.

M: Desde el cielo os dicen que son muy felices de veros día a día, y que no corráis para estar con ellos.

E: No tenemos prisa, aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer.

M: Cierto. Pedid un deseo.

E: ¿Un deseo...?

A: Tener diez años menos.

E: No necesito pedir ningún deseo, tengo todo lo que podría pedir.

Su ternura no era de este mundo.

M: Bien... Una última pregunta.

A: ¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?

M: No me hace falta más, lo sé todo sobre vosotras, y estoy encantado de haberos conocido.

A: Oh~

M: Si pudierais escoger una nueva vida, ¿cómo os gustaría que fuera?

E: Hm...

A: A mí me gustaría vivir en el futuro, con carruajes flotantes y casas de cien pisos.

E: Me da igual, sólo necesitaría estar con ella para ser feliz.

M: Muy bien, os agradezco vuestra sinceridad. Han pasado muchísimas cosas en este tiempo y aún os queda mucho por disfrutar. Sois muy afortunadas.

E: Gracias.

A: Nos lo hemos ganado, ¿a qué si Els?

E: Claro que sí.

Un último beso dio punto final a esta dulce y hermosa historia.

* * *

 **~Fin~**


	60. Tercera Temporada

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 _En esta temporada, nos centraremos en Mandy :3 Trataré de subir capítulos diarios a ver qué tal._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LX

* * *

~Tercera temporada~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

Acabábamos de abrir. Estaba en la tienda, con mi mami, como de costumbre, cuando de repente entró una encuriosida chica pelirroja de increíbles rizos, joven, más o menos de mi edad. Nunca la había visto, llevaba una ropa poco común de Arendelle.

—¿Vas tú?— me preguntó, como si no fuera a hacerlo por mí misma.

—Claro.

La saludé amablemente, me presenté y como siempre hacíamos con los clientes que nunca habían probado el chocolate, le ofrecí un bombón. Por supuesto le encantó, se puso a dar saltitos y todo, me hizo gracia su pelo revoltoso. Me fijé en que tenía unos grandes ojos azules, los cuales me despistaron un par de momentos.

Seguí contándole nuestra intención, lo buenos que estaban nuestros pasteles y lo feliz que hacían a la gente. Iba a llevarse uno pequeñito para ella, por lo que dijo, se acababa de independizar y vivía sola, no muy lejos de allí.

Atropellé mis palabras. Le propuse vernos cualquier día para enseñarle el reino, y aceptó encantada. No quise desaprovechar esa oportunidad de hacer una nueva amiga fan de los dulces.

—Ah por cierto, me llamo Mérida. Pero puedes llamarme Meri.

—Encantada— fue a pagar, y le presenté a mi mami. Ella tan observadora como siempre, vio que llevaba un collar con la insignia de DunBroch, era de allí. Antes de irse, quedamos en que vendría cuando le apeteciera, mi trabajo era muy flexible.

Me quedé viendo la puerta, suspirando. No tenía muchas amigas con las que me llevara bien, pero sentí que ella sería diferente, su forma de hablar, su aspecto, sus ojos…

—¿Mandy?— me di la vuelta acampanando mi delantal.

—¿Sí?— me sonrió con ternura, y fui a la cocina para mantenerme ocupada. Me siguió.

—¿Te la imaginas recién levantada? Debe de pasarse horas para mantener un pelo como ese.

—Seguro, en eso seguro que te gana— me guardé mis pensamientos para mí. Pasé el resto del día pensando en ella, Meri.

A la mañana siguiente, más o menos a la misma hora, sus rizos volvieron a iluminar la tienda. Dejé el delantal rápidamente y se lo encargué a Anna.

—¿Te va bien ahora?

—Me va perfecto, me voy~

—Muy bueno el pastel, por cierto— dijo justo antes de que saliéramos.

Fui a por mi caballo y se lo presenté. Ella subió al suyo, en el cual llevaba un arco y empezamos a dar un paseo.

Nada más empezar a trotar, me contó orgullosa que sus padres eran el rey Fergus y la reina Elinor, que decidió dejar el reino a sus tres hermanos para no tener que aguantarlos y que no le diera demasiada importancia. No supe si creérmela, aún así la sorprendí contándole que mi tía era la reina de Corona, que mis madres fueron princesas de Arendelle, y que mi hermano era el gran Jack Frost, así era conocido.

Paró su caballo incluso, pues no me tomó en serio de buenas a primeras. Después de contarle lo que pasó con el reino, empezó a creerme y sin darnos cuenta terminamos a los pies de nuestro maravilloso y nuevo castillo.

—Vamos, que te lo enseño— no me lo negó.

Dejamos nuestros caballos en el establo real y le hice una ruta rápida por los pasillos. Era gracioso porque ella parecía saber más que yo. Terminamos con las grandes vistas del balcón más alto de todos, con el mar como horizonte.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— le dije que sí, con algo de miedo porque estábamos charlando de mi familia. —Eso de que tienes dos madres… ¿me lo explicas?

—Bueno… digamos que ellas dos se querían tanto que se casaron y…

—Pero las dos eran princesas ¿no? ¿Son de la misma familia?— y ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto quería evitar responder.

—Buff… a ver… en realidad son primas pero… ¿qué más da? O sea…— no supe cómo defenderlas, de hecho, mucha gente no era capaz de entenderlo, incluso algunos dudaban de que mi educación fuera correcta por ese hecho.

—No, si no me importa, sólo quería tenerlo claro. ¿Entonces tu padre…?

—Murió hace unos años, tratando de salvar a los antiguos reyes de Corona del incendio del castillo, era todo un héroe…

—Vaya, lo siento… Bueno, pues me alegro de que tus madres hayan podido casarse, creo que no conozco ningún reino donde se permita eso— por suerte, ella se lo tomó bien.

—No, si aquí tampoco, no lo están oficialmente, pero lo hicieron igual. Siempre dicen que tuvieron la boda más bonita de todo el reino— miré hacia el horizonte imaginándomela, recordando el cuadro que tenemos encima de la chimenea.

—Interesante… e-es que a mí me gustan las chicas y… claro… es un tema que me interesa— parpadeé varias veces incrédula, eso no lo vi a venir, y en el fondo de mi corazón, me alegré.

—A-ah, vaya… ¿en serio? No me lo esperaba...— a mami le iba a caer de maravilla. —¿Por eso te fuiste?

—Más o menos, mis padres no se lo tomaron muy bien. Bueno, mi madre sí, siempre me apoya con todo, pero mi padre… es de la vieja usanza, aún está asimilándolo en su enorme sillón.

—Hm… ¿y cómo te diste cuenta de ello? de que te gustaban las chicas.

Quizás estaba entrando en un terreno muy personal, pero me sentía cómoda hablando de ello, principalmente porque seguía con dudas sobre mi orientación sexual. Desde el día que me di un tonto beso en los labios con Eli, hace ya un par de años, no pude dejar de darle vueltas al tema. No se lo conté a nadie, pero sentí que a ella sí podría.

Después de charlar un rato, preguntó sobre mí, directamente. No supe muy bien qué responderle, le dije que nunca había salido con nadie y que seguía buscando a mi alma gemela, sin especificar que fuera un chico. Sonrió. Cambiamos de tema de golpe y decidimos ir a su casa para que la próxima vez supiera donde encontrarla.

Me llevó hasta allí, casi echando una carrera con los caballos, perdiendo el objetivo de mostrarle el reino, riéndonos por el camino. Me sorprendió con una casita recogida, simple y ordenada. Siendo princesa podría haber escogido una más elegante.

Llevaba menos de una semana allí, por lo que no tenía mucho que curiosear. La mayoría eran trofeos de competiciones de tiro con arco, pequeños tallos de osos y decoración propia de DunBroch.

—Pues es bonita.

—Gracias.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero que daba a la ventana, y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Me alegro de haber dado con alguien como tú— me dijo, —tenía miedo de estar sola, aquí no me conoce nadie.

—En Arendelle no vas a estar sola, todos son muy hogareños. ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí a todo esto?

—Porque es barato, quiero dejar de depender de mis padres, ser totalmente libre, incluso económicamente.

—Así que por eso vives en una lata de sardinas.

—No es tan pequeña… bueno no para mí sola. Tu casa es demasiado grande.

—Se hace pequeña cuando estamos todos, créeme.

Y era cierto, con Jack, Lara y sus hijos, los padres de ella, mis madres y yo éramos nueve. Llegó la hora de comer entre una cosa y la otra, creo que nunca había hablado tanto en mi vida. Me enseñó los ingredientes que tenía por la cocina y le propuse ayudar. Terminamos cocinando juntas, fue divertido porque no se le daba muy bien.

Mientras comíamos, pensé que mis mamis se enfadarían un poco por no avisarles, pero no le di mucha importancia, seguro que lo entenderían.

Me contó que quería hablar con la milicia para practicar el tiro con arco y la animé a ello. La verdad es que los guardias tenían unos buenos centros de entrenamiento ahora que nuestra defensa era nuestra prioridad.

Tras charlar un rato más en su casa, se fue hacia el castillo y yo volví a casa, sonriente, con la sensación de haber conocido a una posible mejor amiga.

—Mira quien ha vuelto por fin, ¿es que le has enseñado el reino a pie?— mamá parecía mosqueada, pero eso no cambió mi humor.

—Bueno, nos entretuvimos un rato… Es la princesa del castillo de DunBroch, no podía dejarla así como así— las pillé por sorpresa. Mami se alegró un montón por ello, como si ellas no lo hubieran sido una vez.

—Así que una princesa~ ¿Te dijo por qué se mudó sola a otro reino?— Elsa no era tan confiada como mami.

—El reino no es lo suyo y prefiere lanzar flechas con su arco— conociéndolas, decidí no decirles cuál era el verdadero motivo.

Les conté lo que aprendí sobre ella, la verdad es que era genial y sentía que congeniábamos muy bien.

—Mañana podemos pasar por el castillo para curiosear un poco, a ver qué opinan los guardias de ella— mamá y su cotillería. —Te encargarás de la tienda, ¿a qué sí?

—Sí…— fui a darme un buen baño para zanjar el tema, me gustaría volver a verla pero tampoco podía tomarme los días libres que quisiera, teníamos una lista de pasteles que hacer.

En mi cabeza seguí dándole vueltas al hecho de que le gustaban las chicas. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que yo le gustara mínimamente? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que me gustaría ser algo más que amigas? ¿Podría haber algo entre nosotras? ¿Me gustaría que lo hubiera?

Me hundí en burbujas pensando demasiado en eso, tenía que pensar en otras cosas, despejar mi mente. Al salir de la bañera, me miré en el espejo antes de secarme con la toalla. Me imaginé a ella como reflejo, con sus rizos mojados ocultando sus pechos y su piel desnuda. Mi pulso se aceleró y zarandeé la cabeza tratando de bajar de las nubes.

Cenamos, yo más distraída que de costumbre.

—¿Todo bien Mandy?— miré a mami extrañada. Cuando me di cuenta, vi que era la última, cuando solía ser la primera en terminar.

—S-sí…— me apresuré y fui a la cama temprano. Su recuerdo me estaba volviendo loca, desaparecía del mundo a ratos para recordar aquella mañana, para volver a estar con ella en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente me encargué de la tienda mientras mis mamis se iban al castillo, y tuve la mañana más torpe de mi vida. Incluso se me quemaron unos pastelitos que terminaron en la papelera.

Volvieron a media mañana, y esperé expectante sus noticias tratando de fingir desinterés. Al parecer le propusieron unirse al cuerpo de defensa del castillo de lo buena que era para su edad, pero no aceptó, dijo que prefería hacerlo por placer que por obligación. La sonrisa de mami me extrañó.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

—No~ a nada~ me cae bien esa chica— se escabulló, casi huyendo de mí. Entrecerré los ojos, algo escondía.

Pasé el resto del día queriendo averiguar qué era, y no me lo dijo hasta bien entrada la noche. Me contó como si fuera un secreto que le gustaban las chicas, cuando eso ya lo sabía. Hice lo imposible para que me dejara en paz de una vez y fui a dormir pensando en Mérida, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla.

En la cama, pensativa, recordé que su excusa para ver la casa fue que de esa forma sabría donde encontrarme, así que me propuse pasar por allí por la mañana para saludar.

Para no ser tan obvia, les dije a mamá que iría a comprar cuatro ingredientes, pero de alguna forma me pilló de lleno.

—Dale recuerdos a Mérida de mi parte~— no se les escapaba una.

Me fui de todas formas, esperando que estuviera allí. Mi ilusión se rompió en cachitos cuando vi que su caballo no estaba. Toqué la puerta por si acaso, pero definitivamente no estaba. No me di por vencida y cabalgué rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento del castillo. No solía ir mucho por allí, por lo que terminé dando algunas vueltas antes de encontrar la zona de tiro.

Lo que me resultó fácil fue dar con sus rojizos rizos, me quedé viendo cómo lanzaba sus flechas. No fallaba ninguna, los demás la observaban con admiración.

—Disculpa, pero es peligroso que estés aquí, o entras o te marchas— el guardia no me dejó más opción que entrar, estaba en el medio.

Me acerqué tímidamente a ella, fijándome en su ropa ajustada sin ser vista. Me vio al darse la vuelta de golpe.

—¡Mandy!— y me contagió su sonrisa.

—Hola~ ¿qué tal va?

—Esto es genial, tenéis flechas de todo tipo— estaba entusiasmada, tanto que no dejó de contarme cosas sobre el tiro con arco de las que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Me dio a probar y como insistió tanto, no le dije que no, a pesar de no haber lanzado una flecha en mi vida.

Me enseñó cómo tenía que posicionarme, lo que tenía que hacer, me retocó todo el cuerpo y lancé, nerviosa como poco, era mi primera flecha. No llegué ni a alcanzar la diana, pero no me importó, quería que siguiera enseñándome, que siguiera tan cerca de mí, entre risas, entre roces.

Terminé desistiendo porque sentía mis mejillas arder de vergüenza, éramos el centro de toda la atención.

Le pedí tomar un descanso por el gran esfuerzo que hice y salimos de allí. Las flechas no eran lo mío.

Dijo que quería pasarse por casa para darse una ducha. Traté de asentir sin darle demasiada importancia, pues iba a estar en su casa mientras se duchaba.

Llegamos, la seguí hasta su habitación y cogió algo de ropa. Me quedé repasando sus vestidos.

—No tardaré, toquetea lo que quieras de mientras.

Me dejó sola al encerrarse en el baño. En ese momento se estaría desnudando y sólo una puerta me impediría verla. Le di demasiadas vueltas cuando obviamente iba a quedarme quieta como una estatua, aún así mis latidos se aceleraron al escuchar el salpiqueo del agua.

Esperé en el sofá, entreteniéndome con la imagen del bosque tranquilo. No tardó mucho, me giré de golpe cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Respiré hondo cuando la vi ya vestida, con su pelo envuelto en una toalla.

—Qué rápida.

—No quería hacerte esperar. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a tu casa? Quiero ver cómo es y así de paso se me seca el pelo— asentí, cayendo en que podría no ser una buena idea.

Poco después salimos hacia allí, dando un rodeo, cabalgando por los caminos por los que le hacía ir. Al llegar a casa, le advertí que no hiciera mucho caso a mis madres, que estaban un poquitín locas. Ella me tomaba en broma, pero no era del todo mentira.

Llegamos, dejamos los caballos y la curiosidad de Anna la hizo salir al patio.

—Pero a quién tenemos aquí~— le lancé una mirada asesina para que no dijera nada fuera de lugar.

—Tenía ganas de venir así que… aquí está. _Pórtate bien por favor…_ — dije entre dientes.

—Con permiso…

—Ui, tienes el pelo mojado, ¿acabas de salir de la ducha?— me miró a mí como si esperara una explicación.

—Sí… he estado entrenando esta mañana y eso…— la cogí de la mano para escapar de mami cuanto antes. Al entrar en casa nos encontramos con mamá.

—Anda, qué agradable sorpresa.

—Buenas…— seguí mi camino para subirla a mi habitación. Respiré más tranquila tras cerrar mi puerta. —¿De qué nos escondemos?

—De mis madres, son un peligro en potencia— se rió, dándole un repaso a la habitación con la mirada.

—Es tan grande como mi comedor…— se quedó mirando mi caja de música con una sonrisa. La cogió.

—Sí, me lo regaló mami por mi cumpleaños— nunca me cansaba de verme en miniatura, dando vueltas con un pastel en cada mano.

—Es genial, yo no tengo cosas así… Oye, ¿cómo te aclaras? Con lo de tus madres, nunca sé a quién te refieres.

—A-ah, ya, claro. Mi mami, a la que siempre llamo mami, es Anna, la que me dio a luz, y mamá es Elsa, la mami de Jack. Él la solía llamar mami.

—Menudo lío… tiene que ser divertido tener dos madres.

—No lo sabes tú bien…— siguió con mis cosas hacia mi armario.

—¿Puedo?— le hice un gesto asintiendo, y lo abrió. Se miró mis vestidos y sacó uno de mis favoritos, con dibujos de girasoles. —Este te tiene que quedar genial.

—Sí…— me lo puso delante de mí, bloqueando mis pensamientos. Se miró un par más y siguió, fijándose en los cuadros que tenía colgados con una sonrisa.

—¿Los has dibujado tú? Son muy buenos.

—Ojalá, los hace mamá, pintó también el gran mural que hay en el comedor.

—¿Hay un mural en el comedor?

—Sí… después te lo enseño. Ah, en el cajón tengo más dibujos, cada uno tiene un gran recuerdo detrás.

Le di el montón de hojas que tenía, sorprendiéndola, y se sentó en la cama para verlos uno a uno. Fui contándole las maravillosas historias que había detrás de cada uno. Se rió con los que tenía de cuando era pequeña, traté de saltarlos rápidamente.

—Eras una monada, tus madres debían comerte a besos todos los días.

—Sí, a veces son un poco agobiantes, creo que me miman demasiado.

—Normal, llamas mami a tu madre.

—Es para no llamarlas por su nombre, se me haría raro llamar Anna a mi mami.

—Anda, ¿y este dibujo?— ni me acordaba que lo tenía.

—¡D-dámelo!— salía en la playa de espaldas, corriendo hacia el agua desnuda, con unos siete años.

—Pero si estás adorable~ que culillo~— mami tuvo que hacerlo a propósito, porque abrió la puerta justo cuando estaba encima de ella tratando de robarle el dibujo. Ya estaba avergonzada de por sí como para que nos pillara haciendo tonterías.

—Vaya vaya vaya~ veo que os lo pasáis bien— traía una bandeja con pastelitos y algo de beber. —¿Queréis desayunar un poco?

—¡Sí!— dijo ella levantándose a por uno. Traté de recuperar la tranquilidad corporal mientras se deleitaba con uno de nuestros mejores pasteles.

No sé cómo pero mi mami se hizo con el dibujo.

—Maldita sea Mandy, ¿por qué has crecido tanto? Con lo cuqui que eras…

—Deja eso…

—Recuerdo que te metiste en el agua con tantas ganas que llegaste a la parte honda sin saber nadar. Siempre te metías en líos.

—No le cuentes esas cosas…

—Fui corriendo a por ti pero tu hermano fue rápido en usar sus poderes y sacarte del agua, luego te pasaste como media hora llorando sin parar por el susto.

—¿Vale ya no? ¿Qué haces aquí aún? Vete vete.

—¿Eras una llorona Mandy~?— Meri echó más leña al fuego.

—Uy, si yo te contara…— costó, pero conseguí que mami se fuera, lo que no conseguí fue que Meri dejara de reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?— debía de tener la cara más enrojecida del planeta.

—No me cuesta nada imaginarte correteando de un lado a otro sin parar— le miré mosqueada. —Ya paro ya paro…

Guardé los dibujos para que dejaran de hacer el mal, y comí los pastelitos de pie, algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Escuché que te ofrecieron unirte a la milicia— dije para cambiar de tema, apoyada en mi escritorio.

—Sí… veo que las noticias vuelan.

—¿Por qué les dijiste que no?— ya lo sabía, pero preferí que me lo dijera ella.

—No quiero mantenerme ocupada aún, quizás dentro de un tiempo.

—Quieres disfrutar de tus vacaciones eh~

—Y de ti. Quiero decir… bueno, ya sabes, tener tiempo libre y eso para… adaptarme— sentí una de sus flechas rozando mi corazón.

Hice algo al respecto antes de que el silencio terminara congelando la habitación.

—Oh, espera, no te he enseñado una cosa— me acerqué a la ventana para correr la cortina y oscurecer la habitación. —Mira el techo.

—A~ala…— eran todas las estrellas fluorescentes que pinté con mamá poco después de mudarnos.

—¿A que es chulo? Está hecho con una pintura que brilla en la oscuridad.

—No sabía que existiera algo así…— se tumbó en mi cama, levantando la mano como si quisiera alcanzarlas. —Es muy bonito.

—Lo sé…— me relajé, y suspiré. Un cálido ambiente nos envolvió y recuperé mi tranquilidad. Me senté poco a poco en la cama, a su lado.

—Eres dulce…— me sorprendió, y a pesar de la poca luz pude percibir el azul celeste de sus ojos.

Era dulce.

—Será por los pasteles— me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente por la tontería que acababa de decir. Se incorporó, mirándome cerca de mí, ruborizándome, tratando de ver más allá de mis nerviosos ojos. —¿Q-qué~?

—Me gustas Mandy— me bloqueé por completo, era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así. Me cogió de la mano con las suyas, acelerándome aún más, y la sentí acercarse. Mi mente dimitió.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza agachando mis hombros y recibí un inocente beso en la mejilla. Apreté mi mano como si la tuviera en el fuego, sentía mi pecho retumbando con colosales latidos que rebotaban de pies a cabeza. Enmudecí, me paralicé, y mi corazón bombeó como si estuviera corriendo por un precipicio. No era una amiga dándome un tonto beso, era Meri diciéndome que quería algo más que ser amigas.

* * *

 _MandyMeri, toma ya._


	61. ¿Un beso?

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXI

* * *

~¿Un beso?~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

—B-bue~eno, ¿vamos abajo?— se levantó haciéndome reaccionar, devolviéndome el habla.

—A-ah… sí…— corrí las cortinas con torpeza y abrí la ventana porque me estaba asando por dentro, necesitaba aire. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Se quedó de pie, abanicándose el pelo. No quería ir al comedor, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de seguir allí.

—¿Vamos?

—Espera…— dejé que el aire fresco acariciara la espalda unos segundos antes de moverme. —Vale, vamos.

Bajamos con la bandeja vacía, y esperé no encontrarme con nadie. No hubo suerte. Meri siguió hacia el comedor y en la cocina me topé con mamá.

—¿Todo bien?— le di la bandeja sin cruzar las miradas.

—Sí…— recordé las palabras que acababan de acariciar la oreja, era dulce y le gustaba. Fui a por ella a paso ligero, nerviosa, se había quedado embobada viendo el mural.

—Impresionante… ¿Ese es tu padre?

—Sí, con su reno Sven, los quería mucho…— sonreí al verlos una vez más.

—Tu familia es genial, en serio— sus ojos siguieron por los demás cuadros, tomándose su tiempo en cada uno de ellos. Se detuvo delante de la chimenea, donde había el de la boda. —¿Por qué están los vestidos pintados con manchas marrones…?

—Mejor no preguntes— siguió mirando ese gran dibujo hecho a acuarelas ensimismada.

—Es precioso...— dijo finalmente.

—Un graciosillo me lanzó un cubo de barro cuando iba hacia la capilla ¿te lo puedes creer?— mamá apareció sin previo aviso. —Pensé que se estropearía la boda por eso, pero mi esposa terminó haciéndola perfecta. A veces me saltan las lágrimas sólo con recordarla, ese instante fue el inicio de toda una vida maravillosa juntas, que jóvenes éramos en ese entonces...

Miré a Mari de reojo, le brillaban los ojos.

—Yo quiero una boda así, sin barro a ser posible.

—Entonces sólo tienes que encontrar a la persona ideal...— nos dejó espacio. Entonces Meri me cogió la mano. Entrelazamos los dedos, y la miré de reojo, nerviosa, exaltada por dentro. ¿Era algún tipo de indirecta?

—¿Quieres… venir a mi casa?— asentí porque en cualquier sitio estaría más cómoda que en casa con mis dos madres. —Vamos.

Nuestras manos no se separaron, le dije adiós a mamá y cuando salimos a por nuestros caballos, nos encontramos con mi mami.

—¿A dónde vais cogiditas de la mano?— me despegué de un salto.

—A-a su casa.

—¿Puede quedarse a comer otra vez? Así me enseña a cocinar que no lo tengo muy por la mano…— mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, me alegré una barbaridad de poder pasar el día con ella.

—Ui, pues claro que sí, pero devuélvemela entera eh~— ¿entera? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciéramos?

—S-sí.

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, ya no aguantaba más.

—¿Así te enseño a cocinar? Cómo te aprovechas de mí.

—Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido, es una buena excusa ¿no? Vamos, te echo una carrera— pensé que la ganaría sin problemas porque me conocía el camino más que de sobras, pero ella era más rápida de lo que pensaba.

Ya llegando, yendo prácticamente pegada a ella, se nos cruzó un carruaje y tuvimos que frenar de golpe. Al ir tan rápido y despistada con sus rizos, perdí el equilibrio y terminé cayendo al suelo haciéndome algo de daño.

—¡Mandy! ¿Estás bien?— bajó rápidamente a por mí.

—Au…— había caído de costado y me dolía la cadera. Lo peor de todo es que terminé sucia a más no poder. —Joder…— ¿por qué tenía que hacer el ridículo de esa forma?

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—Un poco en la cadera, pero no es nada, sólo será un moratón.

—¿Puedes levantarte?— le di las manos para que me ayudara y me puse en pie. Se las limpió con su ropa, y recordé aquello que me dijo mamá una vez, si tú te manchas, yo también. Nunca terminé de entenderlo hasta ese momento, y sonreí. —Mejor dejemos las carreras para otro día.

—Sí…

—Espera, ¿te vas a casar? Funciona así en tú familia ¿no?

—¡No bromees con eso!

Terminamos de hacer el camino yendo despacio, algo incómoda por todo.

Entramos, y fuimos directas a su habitación.

—Toma, ponte esto, creo que te servirá.

—Sí…— lo dejó encima de la cama y me quedé mirando la ropa. Luego la miré a ella, y me di la vuelta tímidamente, no tenía intención de irse.

Empecé quitándome los pantalones con más tensión que nunca.

—Uff… eso no tiene muy buena pinta.

—¿Eh?— se arrodilló poniéndose a mi lado, tocándome el muslo con sus manos. No pude ponerme más tensa en ese momento.

—Eso no es sólo un moratón, se te infectará si no hacemos algo. No te muevas— respiré un poco al quedarme sola, estaba en ropa interior.

Volvió con un botiquín, poniéndome de los nervios. Traté de bajarme la camiseta todo lo que pude para ocultar mis bragas.

—Vale, esto te va a escocer un poco…— no iba a sentir dolor, la tenía arrodillada ante mí, frente a mi delgada pieza de ropa, curándome un par de rasguños. Me puso aún más nerviosa cuando me puso una tela con unos adhesivos, uno de ellos se coló bajo mis bragas, me revolvió por dentro haciéndome apretar los dedos de los pies. ¿Era necesario? —Ya está… ¿te molesta?

—N-no— dije casi sin voz, tragué saliva. Me dio los pantalones al ver yo que no estaba por la labor.

Me los puse con cuidado, y luego me cambié la camiseta con mi pulso martillándome por dentro. Respiré un poco cuando desapareció con mi ropa sucia. Al volver a estar sola, me abracé a mi nuevo atuendo, me sentí extrañamente a gusto, aún con una intensa sensación dentro de mí, con su aroma acariciando mi piel.

Salí de su habitación y por poco me choco con ella. Me sonrió.

—No te irás a echar a llorar ¿no?

—Tonta— por raro que parezca, su absurda broma me ayudó a relajarme. —Gracias, por todo.

—No hay de qué, culpa mía por echarte una carrera. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Porque tienes la cara más roja de lo normal.

—¿Cómo que de lo normal? Yo no tengo la cara roja— volvió a sonreír. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó al baño.

Sentía el roce de la venda en el interior de mi muslo al andar, era entre molesto y curioso.

—Ahora repítelo— dijo compartiendo el espejo. Me avergoncé porque me vi las mejillas ardiendo. —Estás adorable cuando te pones así— y me dio otro beso en la mejilla. —Si quieres darte una ducha o algo, por mí no te cortes, estás en tu casa— sentía que se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas.

—No gracias…— por suficiente había pasado ya. Me giró hacia ella y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Demasiado cerca, ¿qué pretendía?

—Respóndeme una cosa… cuando te dije que te gustaba… ¿qué pensaste?— me quedé mirando hacia su ombligo, sabiendo que la respuesta podría cambiar mi vida entera.

Tardé en responder.

—N-no lo sé…

—Bue~eno, está bien, sólo quería saberlo, no sabía qué pensar… Por ahora dejémoslo en amigas ¿de acuerdo?— asentí, tragando saliva, dándome cuenta de que eso no es lo que realmente quería.

Se separó, la miré una milésima de segundo, y la abracé. Necesitaba hacerlo y lo hice sin pensarlo, torpemente, sintiéndome aún más estúpida de lo que ya me sentía.

—¿A qué viene esto?

Me separé de ella, poco a poco, y la miré a los ojos un momento antes de bajar la cabeza. Me levantó el mentón para que volviera a mirarla. Esperaba una respuesta, pero no me veía capaz de usar palabras para ello.

—¿T-te puedo dar un beso en la mejilla?— asintió sonriendo, sin dudar, no sé cómo me atreví a preguntar algo así. Ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Un beso valía más que mil palabras y quería que supiera cuál era mi intención para no quedarnos como amigas, así que apoyé mi mano en sus hombros y dejé caer mis labios en su mejilla con suavidad, sintiéndola con los ojos cerrados, tomándome quizás demasiado tiempo. No le estaba dando un tonto beso, le decía que a mí también me gustaba y que me gustaría ser algo más que amigas.

Terminé con mi frente apoyada en su hombro. Ella me gustaba, me gustaba su aroma, besarla y rodearnos por esa aura tan íntima, quería ser suya y hacerla mía, me agarré a su camiseta al darme cuenta de ello.

—¿Te lo puedo dar yo ahora?— la miré nerviosa, no sabía si estaba preparada para dar más pasos.

—D-después de comer…

—Entonces vamos a preparar la comida— dijo impaciente, deshaciendo aquél intenso momento.

—Sí.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra en un momento, necesitaba distraerme y en la cocina logré volver a ser la de siempre, me tranquilicé y preparamos la comida en un ambiente más relajado.

Comimos, saltando de tema en tema sin llegar a nada importante, a gusto, cómodas.

Lavamos los platos juntas, tonteando con el agua, ensuciando más que limpiando. Recordé sin querer las tonterías con hacía con mi prima Eli.

Al terminar, se me quedó mirando fijamente, tratando de decirme algo con la mirada.

—¿Qué?— pregunté finalmente, espesa de mente.

—Ya hemos terminado de comer…— entonces lo recordé, me debía un beso.

—A-ah… ya— se acercó a mí, cogiéndome por la cintura, pegándose a mí. Volvía a estar demasiado cerca de ella y seguía sin acostumbrarme a esa sensación de vértigo que me inundaba la barriga.

—Gracias por quedarte a comer— plasmó sus labios bajo mi ojo izquierdo, y alargó un beso que fue descendiendo hasta terminar en la comisura de mis labios. Cuando éstos rozaron los míos, me aparté. Exploté por dentro, fue como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica emocional. El beso que me di con Eli no tenía nada que ver con los que recibía de ella, ella no lo hacía amistosamente, ella quería devorarme los labios, y me aterré. —Perdona… no quería…

—A-m… y-ya… l-lo siento c-creo que volveré a casa.

—De acuerdo… Te lavaré la ropa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no hace falta… n-no te lo tomes a mal, es que… necesito pensar y…

—Tranquila, no te preocupes… no te preocupes…

Salí de su casa casi corriendo, con un extraño remolino de emociones. Fui hacia casa sintiendo el dolor de mi cadera con el trote, huyendo de algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era.

Llegué en un momento, respiré, y entré, recordando que llevaba la ropa de Meri.

—¿Mandy? ¿Eres tú?

—Ahora no mami— corrí hacia mi habitación para cambiarme. Entró cuando estaba terminando de ponerme la ropa.

—¿Cómo ha ido?— la vi con intención de hacerme un millón de preguntas.

—Bien— respondí, nerviosa, diciéndole sin palabras que no quería hablar.

—Pues no lo parece ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada, sólo me caí con el caballo, me ensucié y me dejó su ropa, vete— contesté rápidamente.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo?

—Porque es así, vete.

—Sólo quiero echarte una mano.

—Que te vayas Anna— se quedó parada un momento, poquísimas veces le llamaba por su nombre.

—Está bien… Vuelve a la tienda cuando puedas— me dejó tranquila, y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Me tumbé en la cama y recordé todo lo que había ocurrido. No podría olvidarlo ni queriendo, me escondí en el cojín porque no debí de haberme ido de esa forma. Me tomó tan por sorpresa, fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de respirar. Estúpida, estúpida y estúpida, la fastidié.

Salí al cabo de una hora, arrastrando los pies, agotada como si me hubiera pasado todo el día haciendo pasteles. Me di un baño para relajarme, viendo que mis rasguños ya estaban mejor, deshaciéndome de la venda que me puso. Seguro que me lo puso más por gusto que por necesidad, la herida no era tan grave.

Bebí algo de agua al salir y me quedé mirando por la ventana de la cocina, hacia la casa de Meri.

—¿Quién ha dejado este pastelito por aquí?— mamá me llamaba así cuando quería subirme los ánimos.

—Ya no soy un pastelito...— me dio un beso en la cabeza rodeándome con sus brazos.

—¿Va todo bien? Anna me ha dicho que habías vuelto un poco rara.

—¿En serio te ha dicho eso?— lo dudé mucho.

—En realidad no, me echó todo un drama diciéndome que no la habías llamado mami. Es sobre Mérdia ¿verdad?— asentí, sin ganas de hablar de ello.

Me di la vuelta para ver si mami nos estaba espiando, no me costó verla medio escondida tras del marco de la puerta. Suspiré.

—¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso?— les pregunté. Nunca me lo habían contado, y se rieron. Mami se acercó también para contármelo.

Por lo que dijeron, Anna se lo había dado para calmarla de una pesadilla y evitar que destrozara la habitación con sus poderes, me reí porque Elsa fingió tener otra pesadilla para recibir el segundo. Menudo par de desastres tenía como madres, aquello no me iba a ayudar en absoluto.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Mérida te ha dado un beso?— mami estaba casi saltando de emoción, igual que hizo con Jack y Lara cuando empezaron a salir.

—Pues casi… y no sé, salí corriendo de su casa.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Cálmate Anna.

—Pues… no lo sé, fue muy… raro e intenso a la vez.

—Bueno, es lo que tienen los primeros besos, son casi mágicos— dijo mamá.

—¿Entonces te gusta? ¿Te gusta de verdad? ¿Vas a salir con ella?

—No lo sé… e-eso creo…— Elsa tuvo que atar a Anna con sus brazos para que se tranquilizara. —¿Qué hago? No sé ni qué cara ponerle cuando la vuelva a ver.

—Empieza por disculparte por salir corriendo, debe de estar muy preocupada por ti. Después dile que quieres tomarte las cosas con más calma, que os acabáis de conocer, tenéis que ir más despacio para no tropezaros.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?— ignoré la pregunta de mami.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—No ha sido para tanto, si se lo explicas lo entenderá, ya verás. Es normal que las primeras veces pasen cosas así, no te preocupes.

—Gracias mamá.

Volví a mi habitación algo más tranquila, agradeciendo que siguiera controlando a mami para que no saliera disparada hacia mí.

Pensé en muchas cosas, en lo que sentía, en lo que dijeron, en mí misma. Me moría de ganas de ver a Meri, pero no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar entre nosotras, era algo que nunca me había preocupado hasta entonces. Claro que me gustaba besarla, pero de ahí a enrollarnos y hacer otras cosas… era todo muy nuevo para mí.

Estaba confusa, hecha un lío, tenía que decirle que fuéramos más despacio pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, ni siquiera sabía si se había enfadado conmigo por irme de esa forma. ¿Le habría hecho daño? ¿Me echaría nada más verme? Tenía miedo de que hubiera perdido a una de las pocas amigas con la que podía sentirme cómoda.

Le di muchas vueltas, poniéndome en el peor de los casos, hundiéndome en un vórtice de pensamientos negativos que me deprimieron y oscurecieron. Terminé quedando dormida en mi cama manchada de dolor, con mi almohada lagrimada.

Desperté algo confusa, se había hecho de noche. Bajé las escaleras con mis ojos borrosos y el batín porque empezaba a hacer frío, y me comí un trocito de chocolate para animarme un poco.

Fui hacia la tienda porque los padres de Lara me dijeron que estaban haciendo un pastel, y me encontré a mis madres trasteando en la cocina con Mérida, que llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta.

Me quedé alucinando.

—¿Qué hacéis?— pregunté al ver que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, temiéndome lo peor.

—Anda Mandy, por fin despiertas, menuda siesta te has echado.

—Mérida ha venido a traerte la ropa, y bueno, como nunca había cocinado un pastel...— explicó mamá.

—En realidad quería pedirte perdón… e insistieron en que tenía que hacerte un pastel así que…— suspiré de mala gana, a veces me molestaba que se metieran tanto en mi vida.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?— Meri se señaló, y asentí. Me la llevé fuera para tener más privacidad.

—Dime.

—¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí? ¿Qué te han contado?

—Bueno, una media hora o así, he estado aprendiendo a hacer pasteles, es divertido, tus madres son muy graciosas.

—¿No te han dicho nada de mí?

—Sólo que estabas durmiendo… ¿Estás enfadada?— respiré aliviada por portarse bien, pensé que le habrían dicho cosas fuera de lugar.

—No, enfadada no… Estoy algo confusa. Creo que… hemos ido muy rápido y no estoy preparada para ello, necesito algo de tiempo.

—Vale, de acuerdo, no hay problema. Quizás… me precipito a veces, en eso te doy la razón.

—Y yo, me tiro de cabeza al mar cuando ni siquiera sé nadar, pero no con esas cosas. Perdona por salir corriendo antes, fui un poco estúpida, debí de haber hablado contigo antes...

—No te preocupes, me alegro de haberlo aclarado, pensé que la había fastidiado y no quería perderte— me reí porque las dos estábamos igual. —Iremos poco a poco entonces, te enseñaré a nadar— sonreí.

—Vale— le cogí de la mano, volviendo a la tienda ya más tranquila.

Aunque pareciera imposible, estuvimos las cuatro terminando de decorar el pastel con un poco de cada una, como si fuera parte de la familia.

Ya que estaba allí, se quedó a cenar, y los seis charlamos de nuestros reinos más que nada, de Vakretta, Arendelle y DunBroch, que era un castillo de lo más curioso, no muy apropiada para su forma de ser. Entendí mejor por qué quiso irse de allí, aquellos eran puros vikingos.

Cuando pensé que todo seguiría bien, sin incidentes, mami dijo algo que no debía.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir Mérida? Tenemos habitaciones de sobra y me sabría mal que tuvieras que volver tan tarde, a oscuras— me golpeé la frente, ¿qué no había entendido de que quería ir más despacio?

—No es necesario, vivo aquí mismo…

—Insisto, además empieza a hacer frío— Meri me miró esperando a que respondiera por ella. Resoplé, negando con los ojos.

—Creo que me iré a casa, pero gracias de todas formas— se lo agradecí por dentro, nada bueno saldría de dormir en casa.

Poco después nos despedimos, y se fue tras un par de besos dejándome un poco más tranquila. Tenía la cabeza revuelta, me dolía un poco y todo, ya no podía más.

Fui a dormir cayendo muerta en la cama, sin hacerles mucho caso, no paraban de hablar de ella.

El día siguiente, decidí tomármelo con mucha calma. Hice mi rutina con tranquilidad, me propuse no pensar demasiado en Meri y evadí el tema manteniéndome ocupada. Necesitaba digerirlo todo un poco.

Llegó el domingo, día libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Mis mamis y los padres de Lara se fueron a comer casa de Jack para molestarles un poco y ver a sus bebés, así que aproveché para quedarme sola, tranquila.

Mami se puso algo pesada diciendo cosas como que tratarían de llegar tarde para no molestarnos, como si fuera a llevarla a casa en vez de ir a la suya.

Poco después de irse, fui tranquilamente hacia su casa. Como no estaba, seguí hacia el campo de entrenamiento. No la vi, pregunté por ella pero por lo visto no la vieron en lo que llevaban de día. Me quedé sin opciones.

Di una vuelta por la ciudad por si había ido a comprar o algo, sería fácil encontrar sus rizos, pero nada. Volví a pasar por su casa vacía y me desanimé, me había quedado bien sola.

Esperé, y esperé, pensando en dónde podría estar o en si le podría haber pasado algo. Me aterré al pensar que sus padres la habrían obligado a volver al reino o algo por el estilo.

Tras algo más de veinte minutos, apareció, con sus rizos mojados y despeinados. Me alivió una barbaridad.

—¡Mandy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me aburría en casa, ¿de dónde vienes?— quise abrazarla, pero me mantuve al margen.

—De la playa, he ido a darme un baño— rodé los ojos por no haber pasado por ahí, la habría visto en seguida. —¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—Dos o tres horas.

—Qué va, pero si ni siquiera he estado tanto rato— entramos en su casa.

—Es broma, unos quince minutos.

—Vaya… la próxima vez vayamos juntas— fuimos directas a su habitación. —Voy a darme una ducha, estoy toda salada, ¿quieres probar?— sonreí, y le pegué un lametazo a su mejilla.

—Demasiada sal, la próxima vez ponle menos— cogió su ropa, alegre.

—¿Qué tal tu cadera? ¿Ya está mejor?

—S-sí, ni siquiera me duele.

—Me alegro— desapareció. Esperé, pensando en qué podríamos hacer después.

Aún faltaba un buen rato para el mediodía, podríamos salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, o salir con los caballos hacia las montañas.

—¡Mandy!— mi cabeza volvió a la tierra de golpe.

—¿¡S-sí!?— me acerqué hacia el baño, aún se estaba duchando.

—¿Puedes traerme una toalla? Me llevé la del baño y ahora no tengo hehe…

—Ah, claro, ¿dónde están?

—En mi habitación, en los cajones de abajo.

—V-voy— fui hacia allí, me hice con la única que había y volví como si fuera la más importante de las misiones. —Ya la tengo.

—Pues dámela— entré, sabiendo que estaría desnuda. El cálido ambiente me erizó la piel.

La vi detrás de la cortina extendiendo el brazo. Tenía parte de su cuerpo desnudo a la vista y no pude evitar desviar mi mirada. Se la di, no sé cómo pude, pero lo hice. Cerré la puerta para que no entrara el frío, y la cortina se corrió.

La vi, fue poco más de un segundo, pero ahí estaba, desnuda, secándose el pelo. Tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba allí, y yo más quieta que una roca.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí aún?— se cubrió rápidamente, estresando mis nervios.

—N-no lo sé, y-ya me voy— salí tropezándome con la puerta, y la cerré con mi pulso más que acelerado. No pude ser más tonta.

* * *

OMG Mandy xD


	62. La dulzura del amor

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXII

* * *

~La dulzura del amor~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

Intenté tranquilizarme como pude, pero el vivo recuerdo de su cuerpo me lo hacía imposible. Sus pechos, su barriga, sus caderas, sus piernas... vivían en mi mente y no querían desaparecer.

Di vueltas por el pequeño comedor tratando de respirar. Esperé que no se lo tomara a mal, no fue a propósito, a pesar de no tener una excusa decente.

Me senté en el sofá, quieta, sin mover un dedo, casi sin parpadear, hasta que apareció.

—Menudo susto me has pegado…

—L-lo siento, no pretendía… lo siento.

—No pasa nada, son cosas que pasan, la próxima vez cierra la puerta después de salir y no antes— se sentó a mi lado, suspirando con gusto. —Que bien me he quedado… La playa es genial, tenemos que ir un día.

—Vale…— la miré un momento, sin poder olvidar lo ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco…

—S-sí, es sólo que… bueno, eso…— eché la mirada al baño.

—No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Mira, si quieres, desnúdate y quedamos en paz.

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy tomando el pelo. ¿Nunca habías visto a una chica desnuda?

—No que no fuera de mi familia…

—¿Y qué tal?— ¿qué se supone que tenía que responder a eso?

—Pues… no sé… ¿cómo que qué tal?

—¿No has tenido un impulso descontrolado de lanzarte hacia mí?— preguntó riendo.

—Bueno… quizás un poco…— no sé cómo pude decir eso. Entonces me cogió la mano, acercándose a mí.

—Así que un poco eh~— retrocedí, con mi pulso a punto de desbordarse. —Te pones muy nerviosa, deberías probar a relajarte.

—¿C-cómo?

—No lo sé, cada uno tiene una forma diferente de relajarse, yo me siento en el sofá mirando los pájaros que vuelan de rama en rama, imaginándome que soy uno de ellos.

—Vaya…

—¿Y tú?

—Yo…— tras unos segundos pensando, se me ocurrió —Me echo siestas, a veces sin dormir, me tumbo y pienso en mis cosas…

—Pues túmbate— estudié el sofá antes de hacerlo, era muy justo con ella en él.

—Vale…— aún así, probé de hacerlo y apoyé mi cabeza en su muslo, acomodándome.

—¿Bien?

—Sí…— olía a jabón, se estaba cómoda después de todo y cerré mis ojos tranquilamente. Empecé a calmar mis latidos, incluso cuando se puso a acariciarme la oreja y el pelo. Reduje mi respiración hasta estar completamente en paz. Con ella cuidando ese momento, me sentía en el mejor lugar del mundo.

Dando tumbos por mi mente se me ocurrieron varias cosas que hacer juntas, la mayoría implicaban dormir con ella como si fuera mi peluche, pero no podía pedirle algo así, así que decidí proponerle un plan alternativo.

Me despejé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dando cabezadas, no quería quedarme dormida. Me incorporé con los ojos entrecerrados, bostezando, con una calma que no era de este mundo. Ella me miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Hm?

—Se te ha quedado la marca del pliegue de mis pantalones en la cara— me la acarició, y me dejé hacer ronroneando como si fuera un gatito.

—Aha…— volví a bostezar, haciendo un esfuerzo por despertarme.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho, por poco me quedo dormida…

—Si lo sé te llevo a la cama— sonreí, al final mi idea no era tan disparatada.

—Después de comer.

—La última vez que dijiste eso saliste corriendo…

—Tonta…— me levanté, estirando mi espalda y volviendo a bostezar. —¿Me ves con cara de querer salir corriendo?

—Te veo con cara de estar en el paraíso, quédate a dormir ¿no?

—Vale— lo dije sin pensar.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, pero tendré que avisar a mis madres.

—Genial, no lo decía muy en serio pero si te parece bien… Una pregunta, ¿querías que me quedara en tu casa el otro día?

—La verdad es que no, llevaba un día muy intenso y necesitaba algo tranquilidad. Estaba pensado… ¿te apetece ir de picnic? Hay un sitio genial que quiero enseñarte.

—Claro, pero no sé si tengo algo de comida para llevar…

—Entonces iremos a comprar.

Y tal cual lo dije, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Aproveché para ofrecerle una ruta guiada como es debido y darle cuatro consejos sobre dónde, cuándo y qué comprar.

Ya con las manos llenas, volvimos a casa para prepararlo todo. Había ido muchas veces de picnic con la familia, así que ya lo tenía por la mano. Después, subimos a nuestros caballos y nos fuimos hacia allí.

Ahora ya hacía un par de meses que no iba, por lo que tenía el doble de ganas de ir.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, bajamos de los caballos y se lo enseñé, aquél pedacito de paraíso.

Quedó asombrada, y es que además el día acompañaba. En lo alto de ese acantilado había unas vistas preciosas del infinito y reluciente mar, y los árboles plasmaban una sombra perfecta a lo largo del césped donde íbamos a comer.

—Aquí es donde se prometieron mis abuelos, hay una marca en ese árbol de ahí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y también está la de mis madres, fueron tan originales que lo hicieron en el mismo lugar, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Tendremos que seguir la tradición entonces…— de pronto se arrodilló, dejándome de piedra, y cogió una pequeña margarita que había. —Menuda cara has puesto— se rió.

Se la lancé a la cabeza, tenía bromas un tanto demasiado crueles.

Nos tumbamos en el césped después de dejarlo todo en su sitio, y nos quedamos mirando las delgadas y lentas nubes que corrían.

—Es un lugar muy bonito, gracias por llevarme— me gané otro de sus besos. Nos tumbamos frente a la otra y le aparté un rizo que le tapaba la cara. —¿En qué piensas?

—Si te digo la verdad, en que te quedará el pelo hecho un desastre— sonreímos a la vez.

—Estoy acostumbrada, en mi reino solía correr por todas partes siempre que podía, necesitaba sentirme libre. Iba a cascadas, trepaba montañas y siempre terminaba con algún rasguño que otro, tengo un montón de cicatrices por todas partes.

—¿Ah sí?

—Espera que te enseño.

Sus brazos, sus piernas, incluso en la espalda, todos guardaban una historia, era como si su piel fuera un libro. Me surgió un cosquilleo en mi barriga cuando me enseñó una que tenía en sus costillas, cerca de sus pechos.

—Te pones roja muy rápido ¿lo sabías?

—Que va, no estoy roja…— me acarició el moflete con su pulgar, avergonzándome.

—No digo que sea algo malo— sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi cuello, descendiendo sin parar, hasta que terminó con su mano encima de mi corazón. —Relájate, cierra los ojos— lo hice, aún sintiendo su mano deslizándose lentamente.

La aguantó ahí paciente hasta que me calmé y me acostumbré a sentirla. Abrí los ojos despacio.

—¿Qué tal?— asentí. —Vamos a comer— no entendí del todo por qué lo hizo, pero me hizo sentir relajada.

Empezamos por unos sándwiches y algo de fruta preparada, luego disfrutamos de unas deliciosas fresas.

Nos volvimos a tumbar después de charlar un rato sobre los reinos donde habíamos estado, y llegó la tan prometida siesta. Me uní a su brazo y me recosté en ella. Me dio un beso en la frente antes de que quedara plenamente dormida por el tranquilizante sonido de las olas.

No podía estar más a gusto, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

—Dios mío creo que voy a morir de lo adorables que son~

—Sh… que las vas a despertar…— por un momento me había parecido escuchar a mis madres, pero eso era imposible. Me incorporé medio dormida, y efectivamente, estaban allí. Meri aún dormía.

Mami me saludó con los hombros encogidos, más feliz que una perdiz. Les señalé el camino de vuelta con mi cara más enfada. Ni en un lugar como aquél me salvaba de ellas.

Me aseguré de que se iban antes de volver a tumbarme. Aproveché que dormía para fijarme en su rostro con detalle. No tenía más de tres pecas a pesar de lo pelirroja que era, sus cejas eran finas y delicadas, y sus labios me alteraban. Me puse nerviosa al pensar en besarla.

Le acaricié el rostro, apartándole sus alocados rizos con todo el tiempo del mundo, y le di un silencioso beso en la mejilla.

Entonces empezó a despertarse, y sonrió al verme.

—¿Me he quedado dormida…?

—Un poco.

No le dije que mis madres aparecieron para molestar, no quería estropear el momento.

Se estiró mirando hacia el cielo, gruñendo de placer. En busca de más comodidad, la usé de cojín, aplastándola un poco.

—O-oye…— me acomodé en su pecho, escuchando su corazón acelerado.

—Tú cierra los ojos— dije imitando su juego.

—Vale…— me rodeó con sus brazos, y nos quedamos adormeciendo el tiempo, sintiendo sus latidos relajarse al compás de su respiración.

Estaba muy a gusto con ella, quería pasar el resto de la semana a su lado y se lo dije sin palabras, escalando su cuerpo hasta besar su mejilla. Nos miramos, y el tiempo se detuvo. Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo, la tenía tan cerca…

Fui dejándome caer muy poco a poco hacia sus labios, y tan poco a poco, empecé a sentirlos con cuidado. Un infinito vórtice nació en mi pecho, la estaba besando, estábamos más unidas que nunca y abracé tal intensa emoción. Pasaron varias eternidades antes de dejar de sentirlos, y eso que apenas duró un par de segundos.

Volví a abrir los ojos, con un revoltijo de sensaciones revoloteando en mí. Debía de tener la cara tan roja como las fresas que nos habíamos comido, pero no me importó, hice lo que mi corazón tanto pedía y no pude estar más contenta por atreverme a ello.

Meri volvió a mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta y me aparté, esperé a que recostara su cabeza en el césped antes de volver a acercarme lentamente a sus labios. Dejamos aquél mundo para sumergirnos en un oasis, un sinfín de besos y roces silenciosos que danzaban al ritmo de las olas, despacio. Ardía, y ardía encima de ella, me creía un incendio alimentado por un bosque seco.

Ya no podría vivir sin sentir ese dulce placer, me volví adicta, fan y fiel seguidora de sus labios, eran míos y no quería soltarlos jamás. Ella me cogió de la espalda para darme la vuelta y terminar encima de mí, muy encima. Hundí mis manos en sus rizos para apartarle el pelo y seguir besándola de todas las formas posibles, saboreándola, deleitándome con una tranquilidad infinita.

Su boca se fugó de la mía para navegar hacia mi cuello, provocándome un hormigueo por ahí donde pasaba. Sentir su lengua en mi piel me obligó a dejar de respirar por la nariz, aquello sobrepasaba todas mis expectativas, quería más.

Viajó hacia mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas, mordisqueándome el lóbulo, obligándome a volver a por lo que más echaba de menos, nuestros besos. Distorsionamos el tiempo y muy probablemente el espacio, creí haber viajado a otra galaxia donde aquel gozo se usaba como oxígeno y sólo existíamos nosotras dos.

Me revolví por dentro cuando sus papilas gustativas conocieron las mías, soltando un sorprendido gemido. Devoró mi boca y yo la suya, jugueteamos con nuestras lenguas muy dentro de nuestras bocas y empezaron a saltar chispas bajo mi vientre, estábamos yendo muy lejos pero lo aguanté, soporté en la medida de lo posible la excitación que crecía imparable dentro de mí.

Aguanté porque no aceptaba la idea de separarme de ella. Se hizo más complicado cuando ella empezó a restregar su cuerpo contra el mío, estaba acorralada entre una nube de algodón y la mismísima diosa placer.

La perdí de vista y eso que tenía los ojos cerrados, los entreabrí por haberse separado de mí, si ella tenía la cara enrojecida no quise ni imaginar cómo la debía de tener yo. Sonrió. Me costó aclarar mi emborronada visión, demasiado cielo para tan poca Meri.

—¿Estás bien?— sonreí para despreocuparla, le rodeé el cuello para que volviera a mí y la abracé con mis brazos y mis piernas. Adoraba besarla, envolvernos en ese ambiente tan íntimo, ser suya y sentirla mía, sólo nosotras dos.

Compartimos mucha de nuestra saliva, muchos mordisquitos, muchos mimos, caricias y sobretodo besos. Mi cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina, creí haberme convertido en un flan que se intentaba comer a lamidos.

Tras incontables muestras de amor, con mis labios desgastados y excitada como poco, nos tomamos unos segundos para relajar nuestros agitados corazones. Se tumbó de cara a mí, apoyando su frente en la mía, uniendo nuestras manos con un aura rodeada de estrellitas y corazoncitos.

Jamás me había sentido de esa forma, el mundo tomó el doble de color, mi felicidad se disparó, y ya no concebía un mundo en el que no tuviera a Meri, mi Mérida.

Me vino una risa tonta que tardé en hacerla parar.

—¿De qué te ríes~?— me sequé las lágrimas y todo.

—Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa eh~?— se puso a hacerme cosquillas, retorciéndome en el césped. —¿Quieres que te diga la cara de fresa que tienes?

—Cómetela— no titubeó en devastar mis labios de nuevo. Amaba esa sensación, amaba enrollarnos de esa forma, la amaba y no quería separarme de ella nunca más.

—Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa…?— asentí, recordando con nervios que habíamos quedado para dormir juntas.

Tonteamos un poco más antes de lograr ponernos en pie, y otro poco más antes de subir a nuestros caballos.

Fuimos despacio porque mis reflejos estaban en negativo, sentía estar flotando por el aire, moviéndome por arte el viento.

Llegamos sin darme cuenta, mis cálidos recuerdos me despistaron incontables veces.

Nos cogimos de la mano, entramos y nos olvidamos de todo para dejarnos caer en su cómoda cama. Volvió a hacerme volar con sus besos, y me hizo abrir los ojos cuando inesperadamente se quitó la camiseta.

—Tengo calor, ¿tú no?— no estaba por pensar, le acaricié las costillas de arriba abajo, estaba caliente. —¿Quieres que me quite el sujetador?— esas palabras me embistieron de golpe, toda mi yo se revolvió en ganas y emoción.

—S-sí…— y en un parpadeo, descubrí sus pechos, delante de mí, a mi alcance. Me hipnotizaron, sobretodo sus pezones. Me llevó mis temblantes manos a ellos, y los hice míos inspirando una bocanada de aire al unísono. Sentía mi pulso en la palma de mi mano, eran algo más pequeños que los míos, prefectos.

Corrí a besarla impaciente y nos tumbamos con su piel a mi merced. Cuanto más conocía de ella más la quería descubrir, me volvía loca aprisionándome en su amor.

Le agarré la espalda casi arañándola por los vaivenes de excitación, ninguna de las dos cedía y llegamos hasta a mordernos.

—¿No tienes calor?— preguntó, ahora con la respiración agitada. Sabía lo que suponía esa pregunta, y negué con la cabeza a pesar de que mi cuerpo parecía cubierto de lava.

Tras unos momentos de locura desatada, coló su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, alcanzando la barriga, y se la detuve. No me sentía preparada para perder mi preciada ropa.

—Está bien, sólo besos— volvió a mí, entendiéndome, bajando el ritmo para terminar dándonos infinitos besos que parecían caricias. Me había enamorado del placer.

Cierto era que vagamente la conocía, que lo que sabía de ella se equiparaba a la punta de un iceberg, pero mentiría si negaba que perder la cordura de esa forma se había convertido en mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

Me quedé dibujando espirales en sus pechos, calmada, extasiada, memorizando cada parte de ella para no olvidarla jamás.

—Cielos, que tarde se ha hecho— levanté perezosamente la mirada para ver cómo atardecía, el tiempo se había deshecho en nuestras manos.

—Hm…

—¿No tenías que hablar con tus madres?

—Ostras, es verdad… Tenemos que ir— me moría de ganas de pasar la noche entera con ella, retozando y enredándonos entre las sábanas hasta el amanecer.

—Vamos— salimos de la cama con pocas ganas, y fui besándola mientras trataba de vestirse. Nos entretuvimos en la entrada, sin ser capaces de despegarnos. Minutos después, logramos salir de su casa.

Cabalgué como si el camino fuera un túnel de arcoíris, estaba de lo más feliz, algo cansada, pero muy contenta, semi atontada por tanto dulce junto.

Cuando llegamos vimos el establo al completo.

—¿Qué hace Jack aquí?— entramos, y muchas caras se fijaron en nosotras, estaban todos entre el comedor y la cocina.

—¡Por fin!

—¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?— todos parecían estar esperándome.

—¡Jack se va a casar!— chilló mami impaciente. Me abrazó con toda su impulsividad.

—¿E-en serio?— lo miré de arriba abajo como si no fuera él, estaba en el sofá con sus niños y Lara.

—Sí, creemos que ya va siendo hora de prometernos como es debido.

—¡Qué guay! ¿Y cómo ha sido? seguro que te lo ha pedido Lara, ¿cuándo será?— no me podía creer que el tonto y estúpido de mi hermano fuera a casarse. Nos quedamos un rato hablando del tema, dándoles la enhorabuena y criticando los sosos anillos que tenían.

Olvidé por completo a qué habíamos venido hasta que me preguntaron por esa chica pelirroja que tenía al lado. La presenté como mi amiga para no complicar las cosas, y fuimos a hablar con mamá en privado porque a mami ya le iba a dar algo.

—Mamá, am… ¿me puedo quedar en casa de Meri a dormir?

—Oish, ¿no puede ser otro día? Nos gustaría que estuviera toda la familia en un día tan especial.

—Vale… ¿entonces se puede quedar?— no me rendí ante la idea de pasar la noche pegada a ella.

—Estamos al completo, tendría que dormir en el sofá…

—¿Y en mi cama? cabemos de sobra— unos segundos de silencio me hicieron creer que terminaría negándomelo.

—Está bien, pero portaros bien, no quiero escuchar ni un ruido por la noche.

—Mamá~ ¿qué te crees que vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé, pero estas marcas me dan una idea— dijo riendo, acariciándome el cuello, volviendo al comedor.

Me avergoncé, recé para que no le dijera nada a mami.

—¿Tanto se notan?

—Un poco, sí, perdona— menuda vergüenza.

Fuimos a mi habitación rápidamente para ponerme una camisa de cuello alto, más formal e ideal para la ocasión. Nada más quitarme la camiseta, Meri me abrazó.

—Oye…

—¿Qué~? ¿No puedo abrazarte?— me acarició el torso, poniéndome nerviosa. —Me va a costar mucho hacer caso a tu madre.

—Pues más te vale, te digo yo que no quieres verla enfadada— me puse la camisa, y le di un par de besos. —Vamos.

Al bajar, mami me miró con unos ojos prismáticos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Mandy~?— resoplé, imaginé qué quería. Me arrastró a la cocina, distanciándome de Meri.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Tu 'amiguita' se va a quedar a dormir en tu habitación y me preguntas que ¿qué quiero? Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha ido? Estabais muy juntitas en el acantilado.

—No pienso decirte ni una palabra.

—Jo~ dime al menos cómo ha ido, ¿os hayáis besado ya?

—Puede...— dije escondiendo una sonrisa. —Ve a molestar a Jack anda.

—¿Entonces sois novias? ¿Ya es oficial?

—No, bueno sí, pero no…— me abrazó con toda su felicidad —Déjame…

—No sabes lo contenta que me hacéis. Cualquier cosa ya sabes, estaré encantada de ayudarte.

—Que sí~ no seas pesada.

—Está bien, está bien. Tendré que pedirle a Elsa que empiece a hacer otro mural…— no debí de haber dicho nada.

Volvimos con los demás y me pegué a mi Meri el resto de la tarde, festejando con los demás y trasteando en la cocina para ayudar a preparar la cena. La casa se nos quedó realmente pequeña.

Cenamos, celebrando una velada de récord, diez en total. No caí en la cuenta hasta que hablaron de la lista de invitados, Eli iba a venir. Desde las últimas vacaciones a Corona que no la veía y la echaba de menos a más no poder.

Las tres plantas rebosaban de alegría y por supuesto, no faltaron una montaña de dulces de postres.

Nos quedamos un buen rato charlando todos en la mesa, noté a Meri algo abrumada por todo aquel festival, así que fuimos de las primeras en retirarnos.

Una vez en mi habitación, respiramos algo más aliviadas, sonrientes.


	63. Su cuerpo

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXIII

* * *

~Su cuerpo~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

Me acarició mi cintura al acercarse, en la relativa privacidad de mi habitación.

—Menuda familia tienes… seguro que no os aburrís ni un minuto.

—Pues no— siguió acercándose.

—¿Me prestarás un pijama?— entrecerré los ojos por la forma en que lo dijo, demasiadas ganas tenía.

—Sí, claro…— me separé de ella para sacar un par del armario, y se empezó a desnudar, deshaciéndose incluso del sujetador. —¿Q-qué haces?

—Nada, ponerme el pijama.

—¿Sin sujetador?

—¿Duermes con el sujetador puesto?

—Pues claro…

—¿Y no te molesta? Prueba a dormir sin, es más cómodo, ya verás— lo dijo tan convencida que me hizo pensar que lo había estado haciendo mal toda la vida.

—Bueno…

Esperé a que terminara de ponerse uno de mis pijamas favoritos porque no podía despegar los ojos de ella. Recordé ese momento en la ducha de su casa cuando la vi completamente desnuda y mi pecho se ilusionó.

—¿No te cambias?— bajé de las nubes, y me di la vuelta para cambiarme. —¿Vas a darme la espalda~?— se quejó.

—S-sí…

—¿Te da vergüenza? Con el cuerpazo que tienes…

—Pues sí ¿vale? No insistas.

—Pero no tienes por qué~ ven aquí.

—¿Te recuerdo que tengo a todo la familia en casa?

—No me pongas más excusas, ven— me acerqué a ella, y se puso a quitarme la camisa poco a poco. —Eres preciosa Mandy, en serio, adoro tus pecas, déjame descubrirlas todas.

Terminé en sujetador, delante de ella, mirando al suelo. Levantó mi cabeza para besarme.

—Mírame, confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?— pasó sus manos a mi espalda y se detuvo al hacerse con el broche. —Si no dices nada seguiré.

Le aparté las manos para hacerlo yo misma, me ardía la sangre sólo de pensar que me vería los pechos, pero lo hice. Dejé caer el sujetador y mantuve mis manos escondiéndolos.

Me las cogió, distrayéndome con besos, llevándomelas hacia sus nalgas. Acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo quedándose en el borde de mis pantalones.

Me separé de ella rápidamente cuando escuché que alguien subía por las escaleras. Me apresuré en poner el seguro a la puerta, y tras unos segundos, respiré escuchando que quien sea que fuese, entraba en el baño.

Meri se reía. Me tendió los brazos para que fuera con ella. La distancia que nos separaba se me hizo muy larga, terminé escondiendo mis pechos entre mis manos por el camino, no es que hiciera precisamente calor.

Se hizo con mis antebrazos andando hacia atrás hasta que se sentó en la cama. Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar, y se puso a besar mi barriga, haciéndome cosquillas con su boca.

—P-para~— no lo hizo, y sus besos subieron hasta hacerse con mis pechos, y seguidamente con mis pezones. Me los estaba chupando, revolviéndolos con su lengua, mordiéndolos con sus labios. No imaginé que se sentiría algo así, tan extraño y agradable a la vez.

Me puse en alerta cuando intentó bajarme los pantalones.

—Tranquila, sólo te ayudo a ponerte el pijama, como veo que no espabilas…— siguió, sintiendo el tacto de sus manos bajando por mis muslos.

Me dio un beso justo debajo del ombligo, haciéndome temblar por dentro. Me sentía completamente desnuda.

—A-a~ah…— me miró, y me acercó el pijama. Al cogerlo se puso a mordisquearme las costillas como si quisiera comerme de segundos postres. —¿Te has quedado con hambre o qué?

—De ti siempre tengo hambre.

Me puse la camisa de pijama, y gruñí al ver que mis pezones se marcaban mucho sin el sujetador, los suyos no se marcaban tanto.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Por nada— me senté a su lado para ponerme los pantalones. Sentía su mirada pegada a mí.

Respiré, algo más cómoda, tratando de calmar la fiesta que tenía dentro de mí.

—Me gustas mucho, lo sabes ¿no?— sonreí, no esperaba que dijera algo así de golpe.

—Lo sé…— en ese momento me di cuenta que yo aún no se lo había dicho. —Tú a mí también— nos besamos, nos besamos y nos besamos. Se me subió encima arrodillándose en la cama y me echó hacia atrás para seguir besándome sin poder ni querer parar.

Le agarré las nalgas adueñándome de ellas, sentí su sonrisa en mis labios. No dejamos de besarnos cuando me cogió la mano derecha, pero lo hicimos cuando me la dirigió bajo su vientre. La miré nerviosa más que nada, aún con sus pantalones y su sus bragas por en medio estaba en pleno contacto con su entrepierna.

Me contuve, no era el momento ni el lugar. Apoyé las manos en su cuello.

—Mejor en tu casa— asintió, frenando sus ganas.

Retozamos un buen rato hasta acabar tumbadas en la cama, entrelazadas. Creo que nunca había estado tan cansada habiéndome echado una siesta, eso de enrollarse con alguien era agotador, más de lo que llegué a imaginar.

Terminé agradablemente dormida, tan pegada a ella que pensé que compartiríamos el mismo sueño.

* * *

Fueron imágenes entrecortadas, pero reales, muy reales. Me asusté porque me recordaban al sueño que tuve de pequeña, pero esta vez Arendelle no ardía en llamas, se marchitaba. Sentí una masa invisible acabando con la vida de la vegetación y menguando la de las personas, yo incluida. Me frustré por no poder moverme, estaba paralizada mientras sentía que me deterioraba por dentro, iba a morir y de repente, desperté.

—¡Ah!— me aparté de la manta, de Meri, y de la cama hasta terminar en el suelo, temblando entera, comprobando que seguía de una pieza.

—¿M-Mandy?— vino a por mí, y traté de calmarme al darme cuenta de que sólo se trataba de una horrible pesadilla. Meri me meció y ayudó a tranquilizarme, pero no pude. Era imposible que algo así ocurriera, pero ¿y si pasaba al igual que con el incendio? ¿Y si aquello llegara a pasar?

Varios de sus besos hundieron esa idea en lo más profundo de mi mente. Le dije que no pasaba nada, que había tenido una pesadilla, que hacía años que no tenía una. Recordé por un momento a Eli en mi sueño, pero la olvidé al momento.

Bajamos entre la oscuridad para que bebiera un poco de agua y lograra respirar con calma, estaba hasta sudando. Tras refrescarme la cara, volvimos a la cama para intentar dormir. Me cantó una nana típica de su reino que no conocía, y como si fuera una niña, terminé durmiendo en sus brazos.

Desperté de mal humor por haber pasado una noche horrible, encima era la primera que pasaba con ella, no podía ser más oportuna. Bajamos a desayunar temprano porque no me apetecía seguir en la cama.

Allí, nos encontramos con los bebés trayendo de cabeza a mamá y a Jack, Lara debía de estar durmiendo.

—Buenos días chicas~

—Buenas…— nos entretuvimos viendo cómo se las apañaban para que los gemelos comieran mientras desayunábamos.

Mamá me miró un momento e intuí lo que estaría pensando, era muy trasparente. No quería hacerlo, pero terminé diciéndole que había tenido una pesadilla y que no estaba muy de humor por eso, para que no pensara algo que no era.

No le conté qué ocurría en él, era muy confuso de todas formas.

Mami apareció bostezando, directa a por mí, abrazándome por detrás a pesar de que yo estaba sentada.

—Nos días~— aún debía estar durmiendo. —Uh~ ¿ahora duermes sin sujetador?— me la quité de encima a manotazos, Meri se reía.

No fue todo tan mal como creía después de todo, quizás mis mamis tontearon demasiado para tener a una invitada, pero no se le puede hacer nada, siempre se despertaban igual.

Subimos para vestirnos, y Meri no tardó en pedirme que fuéramos a su casa. Me hice una idea de por qué.

Me quité la camiseta y me aprisionó en sus brazos, no dejaba escapar una. Nos besamos y me exaltó al hundir sus manos en mi trasero por debajo de mis bragas.

—M-Meri…— siguió, profundizando en sus besos también, acercándose a mi entrepierna por detrás.

La agarré como si al no hacerlo fuera a caerme, y lo hice con más fuerza al bajarme las bragas a la altura de los muslos. La abracé, sintiendo mi monte Venus en contacto con su pijama.

—¿N-no íbamos a ir a tu casa?— dije en un intento para que parara.

—No puedo esperar tanto…— le cogí el brazo cuando empezó a subir su mano por mi pierna.

—Pues te aguantas— devolví mi ropa interior a su sitio, separándome de ella.

—Vale, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase cuando lleguemos.

Nos vestimos con algo de distancia, ¿tanto le costaba entender que mi casa estaba llena de mis familiares? Ya me daba vergüenza hacer según qué como para que encima nos pudieran pillar.

Fuimos directas a la salida con un hasta luego general, pero mamá me paró.

—Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas? En un rato abriremos la tienda.

—Am… hoy me tomo el día libre.

—Déjala Els, nos las podemos apañar solas. Pasadlo bien~

Sonreí tímidamente y salimos. Los padres de Lara estaban cuidando a los caballos.

Nos fuimos, preocupándome un poco por lo que dijo antes Meri, no entendí del todo lo que quiso decir con lo de que no se haría responsable.

Llegamos.

—Ven— nos encerramos en el baño y le pregunté qué hacíamos allí. —Vamos a ducharnos, juntas.

—¿A-ah sí?

—Sí, vamos— se empezó a desnudar y paró al ver que yo no lo hacía. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Me da un poco de corte…

—¿Por qué~? ¿No te gusta que te vean desnuda? ¿O es que quieres ir más despacio…? Mandy…

—No lo sé…

—¿Te gusta verme desnuda al menos?— asentí milimétricamente, con mis labios sellados.

Se quitó la ropa, toda, y me quedé mirándola a parpadeos. Me buscó un beso, pegándose a mí.

—No tienes que ser tan tímida, hay confianza ¿no? Dime en qué piensas, ¿qué se te pasa por la cabeza?

La besé tratando de esquivar la pregunta, pero no funcionó.

—Vamos Mandy, no te encierres. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me… da vergüenza, no sé… m-me gustas y eso pero… no sé… ir tan lejos…

—Vale, iremos más despacio entonces.

—Perdona…

—No te disculpes, entiendo que aún no te sientas segura, es algo nuevo para ti ¿no?— asentí. —Me daré una ducha igualmente, ¿último aviso para entrar?— sonreí, —tú te lo pierdes.

Entró en la bañera al mismo tiempo que salí de allí, claro que me gustaría ducharme con ella, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar, no asimilaba que pudiera tocarme de según qué forma y con sólo de pensarlo mi mente se bloqueaba.

Esperé en el sofá, sola, desmoronando mi humor, sintiendo que aquel día terminaría siendo un asco.

Suspiré al escuchar la puerta del baño, tenía que espabilar.

No me moví de allí viendo que estaba desnuda, yendo a por mí. Corrió la cortina de la ventana y se me sentó encima de cara, acelerándome, tenía sus piernas abiertas en mi falda.

—Decías que te gustaba verme desnuda ¿no?

Me besó un momento, luego vi que se estaba tocando y mi pulso se disparó.

—Necesito desahogarme Mandy…— se estaba masturbando encima de mí. —¿Te animas?— me humedecí los labios reuniendo fuerzas.

Empecé por besarle el pecho, los pechos, tratando de imitar lo que me hizo en mi casa, haciéndome con sus pezones, sintiéndolos más erguidos por momentos. Su respiración se volvió más intensa.

La miré, y me besó con pasión, como si se desatara, devastándome mientras mis manos casi temblaban en sus caderas.

Le aparté mis labios para poder respirar, tomándomelo con calma, sintiendo que no estábamos en el mismo ambiente. Me quedé mirando a la nada, no íbamos al mismo ritmo. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de ello, y suspiró. Sentí una profunda presión en el pecho con su decepción, lo único que me faltaba era echarme a llorar.

—¿Sabes qué? Haremos otra cosa, levanta— me puse en pie derrotada, a su lado, sin saber qué quería hacer. Se tumbó bocarriba ocupando todo el sofá, como si fuera a echarse a dormir. —Hazme lo que quieras, lo que te apetezca, te dejo hacer lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, soy toda tuya— levanté las cejas, sorprendida. —Así tendré una referencia.

—Va…le…— me arrodillé delante del sofá, apoyando la mano al lado de su cabeza, acercándome a sus labios.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba tranquilamente aunque podía notar sus nervios. Le di un pequeño beso, que se mantuvo para convertirse en tierno, dulce y tranquilo. Me gustaban sus labios, sobre todo cuando los hacía míos. Se los repasé con mi lengua, lentamente, sintiendo su tacto, su fino grosor, humedeciéndolos.

Me sentí más calmada después de algo así, y continué, dándole besitos por su cuello, recorriendo su piel, adorándola desde muy cerca. Le acaricié los pechos con la yema de los dedos, viendo con una sonrisa como se le ponía la piel de gallina. Me entretuve repasando y pellizcando sus pezones con suavidad. Usé mi lengua como si fuera un pincel para dibujar en ellos.

Sus pulmones se hinchaban con más rapidez, y continué besándola, dejándole pequeños rastros de mi saliva por su torso hacia su barriga. Dibujé círculos en su ombligo, y me puse a darle mordisquitos a su piel, suaves, espaciados.

Me detuve al llegar a su pelvis, la tenía toda para mí, y acaricié su escaso bello público lentamente. Bajó su pierna derecha al suelo, dándome más espacio. Tenía su vagina delante, tan cerca que me excitaba. Acaricié su piel pasando de largo, hacia sus muslos, primero uno y después el otro. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca. Recogió su pierna izquierda, recostando su rodilla en el sofá, pidiéndome que atacara.

Tragué saliva y le toqué el clítoris con el pulgar, luego fui descendiendo entre sus labios sintiendo lo húmeda y cálida que estaba. Mi pulso rebotaba hasta en los pies, era uno de los momentos más intensos de mi vida.

Añadí el dedo corazón al tacto y empecé a tocarla con más confianza, descubriendo el tacto de su vagina. Me tomé mi tiempo en recorrerla entera, en separarle los labios y jugar con su clítoris. Un fino hilo de sus fluidos se entrevió al separar mis dedos, la miré un momento, estaba con la muñeca encima de su boca.

Me mordí el labio inferior y posé mi dedo corazón dispuesta a sumergirlo en su interior. Fue emocionante, simple y agradable, entré medio en ella, sintiendo sus paredes con excitación. Retrocedí un poco, y seguí despacio para terminar de introducirlo entero. Escuché su denso respirar a mi izquierda.

Me posicioné mejor para ponerme a penetrarla con cuidado, revolviendo mi dedo en ella, sintiendo que le gustaba lo que hacía. Con mi otra mano la masajeé y la cuidé en mimos que la volvían loca.

Usé los dedos para lubricarle aún más, y me dispuse a meter mi anular también. Mi corazón redoblaba de adrenalina, la estaba dominando, envolviendo en placer, haciéndole retorcerse del gusto subiéndole de temperatura.

Me envalentoné acelerando mis movimientos, haciéndola gemir entre esporádicos movimientos. Sus gritos me pidieron más y más, me dejé llevar por el momento y la masturbé como si lo hiciera yo en la bañera sin nadie en casa.

Acabé sudando, excitada, y ella echándose a un lado, atrapándome la mano con sus piernas, tratando de recuperar el aliento con una placentera respiración. Le había provocado un orgasmo.

Me acerqué a ella, limpiando mis dedos con la ropa, fundiéndola en un largo beso que por poco le deja sin respiración. Me miró con unos ojos felices, sonriente, en paz.

—Te adoro…— mi corazón se enterneció, ella también podía ser dulce. —Sube.

Escalé el sofá, quedándome encima de ella para enrollarnos envueltas en una deliciosa aura.

Tras mucho tonteo, me hizo una pregunta que ya esperaba.

—¿No te apetece que te haga lo mismo a ti?

—Sí, pero aún no…

—Está bien, esperaré impaciente.

Después de un rato, le dije que me daría una ducha, la necesitaba. Meri se quedó medio muerta en el sofá, como si flotara en una nube de éxtasi.

Me encerré en el baño, encendí la ducha y dejé que el agua me acariciara con gusto. Me sentí orgullosa por el paso que había dado, sólo tenía que dejarme llevar. Me llené de tal buen humor que no pude evitar ponerme a tararear.

Cuando estaba terminando escuché la puerta abrirse, y me puse tensa.

—Quiero refrescarme un poco, ¿has terminado ya~?

—¿No ves que no? Espérate…

—Jo~ no quiero esperar~— rodé los ojos y cerré el grifo. —¿Puedo entrar ya?

—¿T-tantas ganas tienes de verme desnuda?

—Muchísimas, venga~ porfi~ sólo un momento…— suspiré, preparándome. Confié en el poder de la toalla.

Corrí la cortina, salí de la bañera medio escondida y me cubrí rápidamente con la toalla.

—Me encanta verte con el pelo mojado— me lo acarició, muy cerca de mí. Sus labios cayeron encima de los míos, y me aparté al notar sus traviesas manos.

—¿N-no querías refrescarte?

—En realidad te quería a ti— dijo cerca de mi oído, abrazándome. Mi corazón rebotó sin parar, no aguantaba más. —Suelta la toalla, sólo un segundo, luego te dejaré en paz.

Aún sin fiarme demasiado de sus palabras, le hice caso y la solté. Su piel entró en contacto con la mía, nuestros pechos, nuestras barrigas, me abrazó con fuerza y la abracé yo también, tratando de calmar mis latidos.

Nos separamos, y no perdió la vista de mis ojos, dejando sus manos en mis caderas.

—Eres preciosa Mandy, me enamoré de ti nada más verte— no fui capaz de responder ante algo así, enmudecí. Me besó, y después se metió en la ducha. Cogí la toalla casi mareada para secarme. —Si quieres puedes entrar eh~

—Otro día…

—¿Después de comer?— sonreí. Cogí la ropa para cambiarme en el comedor, pero de camino hacia allí pensé que en su habitación estaría mejor.

Me vestí y me tumbé en su cama, ya más relajada, un poco cansada y felizmente estirada. Sería capaz de dormirme en cinco minutos. Cuando pensé que lo conseguiría, escuché su voz.

—¿Mandy?— escuché sus pasos nerviosos buscándome hasta que dio con la habitación.

—¿Hm…?

—Estás aquí… por un momento pensé que habrías salido corriendo o algo.

—No digas tonterías…— se tumbó conmigo, aún desnuda, y nos adoramos en un muy agradable momento de tranquilidad, de besos lentos y caricias interminables.

Terminé apoyada en su pecho, abrazada a ella como un koala mientras escribía palabras bonitas en mi brazo con sus dedos.

Desperté muy a gusto sin saber que me había quedado dormida, su sonrisa fue lo primero que vi.

—Me pasaría el día entero viéndote dormir— la achuché por endulzar tanto mi vida, me llenaba entera de amor. —¿Tienes hambre? Ya es casi la hora de comer— clavé suavemente mis dientes en su pecho como respuesta. —Pero no me comas a mí, yo no soy comida~— me hizo cosquillas para que parara.

—Dentro de un rato... se está muy bien aquí...

—Vale— siguió recorriendo mi piel, mi pelo y mis labios hasta que me desperecé.

Nos levantamos al fin, mi mente flotaba por el aire con una comodidad insuperable. Preparamos la comida como si viviéramos juntas y nos la comimos usando la misma silla, compartiendo algo más que los cubiertos.

Entonces me surgió una duda. ¿Qué iba a ser de nuestro futuro? No quería volver a trabajar en la tienda si no era con ella, y mucho menos aguantaría un día sin verla. Mi rutina se vería afectada de una forma u otra y tenía que pensar en ello.

Se me ocurrió hablar con mamá del tema, ella siempre me daba buenos consejos.

—Esta tarde pasaré por casa.

—Vale…

—Tendré que ir a por mi pijama ¿no crees?

—Como si fueras a necesitarlo.

Nos tomamos unos postres de lo más dulces, rellenos de besos y cubiertos de felicidad. Después fuimos a mi casa con la excusa de ir a por algo de ropa.

* * *

:)


	64. Conocerse mejor

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXIV

* * *

~Conocerse mejor~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

Entramos por la tienda como si fuéramos clientes, mami nos atendió como tales. Dejamos de hacer el tonto cuando le dije que queríamos comprarlo todo, y fui a por lo que había venido.

Mamá estaba en la cocina, terminando de decorar un pastel. Le dije a Meri que quería hablar con ella un momento, y se fue hacia el comedor.

—Hola…

—Qué raro verte por aquí— dijo con una molestia que se veía a leguas.

—Sí… esto… quería hablar contigo un momento— dejó lo que estaba haciendo. —Es sobre Meri y bueno, todo…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—M-me gusta mucho, y quiero estar con ella, todo el tiempo— dejó escapar una tierna risita.

—A eso se le llama estar enamorada.

—Sí… ¿Qué hago? O sea… no sé, me gustaría vivir con ella pero… tampoco quiero dejaros solas con la tienda…

—Creo que corres demasiado Mandy, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y tomarte las cosas con calma, sino terminarás dándote de narices. Me parece genial que os llevéis tan bien y que te guste, pero deberías esperar al menos un tiempo para irte a vivir con ella. Queda con ella cuando quieras, no nos importa tener que encargarnos de la tienda, nos encanta ya lo sabes, pero no te precipites aún, necesitáis conoceros mejor para saber que estáis preparadas. ¿Lo has hablado con ella?

—Bueno, no pero… seguro que le gustaría, de hecho… hoy quería dormir en su casa…

—Está bien, pero trata de ir poco a poco, la vida tiene más días que granos de azúcar, no tengas prisa. Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien especial para ti, pero por si acaso, sólo por si acaso, no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones.

—Vale…— no terminé de entender lo último, si las dos nos gustábamos… —Gracias mamá— le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a por Meri. Estaba curioseando los libros que teníamos en la estantería. La mayoría eran de repostería.

Subimos a mi habitación para coger algo de ropa, y me preguntó si todo iba bien. Le dije que sí, que no sabía por qué lo preguntaba. Por lo visto parecía preocupada por algo. Le di una montaña de besos, todos de golpe.

—Es verdad, tengo que confesarte algo. Creo que me gustas demasiado.

—Mira que bien, yo también— le detuve las manos cuando empezaron a bajar demasiado.

—En tu casa.

Ya con todo lo necesario, nos fuimos hacia allí.

Vi las ganas que tenía Meri de mí en sus ojos, me revolví en nervios por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. No podía ir despacio con los impulsos nerviosos que me llevaban a ella.

Llegamos al trote, entramos con pasos de baile y dejamos mis cosas en su habitación. Me hizo caer entre sus piernas, sentándonos en borde de la cama a la vez, achuchándome por la cintura con sus malvados labios atacándome el cuello por detrás.

—No pierdes el tiempo eh~

—Contigo es imposible— coló su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, directa hacia mis pechos. Me la quité directamente, sin dudar.

Ella me desabrochó el sujetador, sustituyéndolo por sus cálidas manos. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándome con su cuerpo, cruzando sus piernas por encima de las mías, inmovilizándome.

Recogí mi hombro cuando se puso a chuparme la oreja, me daba una sensación tan curiosa como extasiante. Sus manos bajaron por mi barriga, haciéndome arquear sin querer, como si no quisiera que llegaran nunca a su destino.

Le cogí la mano porque sabía que no iba a parar. Desabroché mis pantalones, Meri me separó las piernas usando sus pies, y entonces dejé que se hiciera conmigo.

Lo hizo despacio, casi frenando el ardor que llevábamos, acercándose lentamente a mi intimidad como si fuera una intrusa. Poco a poco, fui sintiendo sus dedos bajo mis bragas, acariciándome más que nada, con calma, haciéndonos disfrutar de esa nueva sensación.

Me retorcí hasta que logré besarla.

—¿Estás cómoda?— negué con una sonrisa.

—Ya decía yo…

Se escabulló de debajo para ponerse a mi lado, medio sentada, apoyándose con una mano y liberando mis mariposas con la otra, besándome con dulzura.

Me dejé sumergir por ese placer, en aquél momento estábamos en armonía, me estaba amando con su cuerpo. Sus besos cayeron hacia mis pechos, donde me susurró que me quería con roces labiales y caricias de su lengua.

Empecé a desubicarme por el incesante mover de sus dedos, aquello no tenía nada que ver con las masturbadas que me pegaba en la bañera, aquello era mucho más lento, más tierno, más placentero.

Tardé en darme cuenta, estábamos haciendo el amor.

La reclamé con mis manos, poniéndola a la misma altura que yo, yendo hacia su placer para darnos placer mutuamente. Terminamos besándonos una frente a la otra, con nuestros brazos entrecruzados, volviéndonos más y más íntimas entre suspiros y leves gemidos.

—Espera…— se tomó un tiempo para deshacerse de su ropa. Me desnudé también, con algo de vergüenza, sintiendo que a partir de entonces no tendríamos nada que esconder.

Nos volvimos a tumbar, se alegró de verme al desnudo, y cruzó nuestras piernas uniéndonos como nunca antes. Me abrazó, me besó y me agarró con fuerza aprisionándome entre sus ardientes barrotes. Desvié mis besos hacia su cuello para escapar.

Tenía sus manos estrujándome sus nalgas hacia ella, perdiendo la dulzura que llevábamos. Se las cogí, subiéndolas a mi cintura y separándome de ella. Me miró entre extrañada y expectante.

Subí encima de ella para tomar el control, y traté de besarla pausadamente, restringiendo sus manos contra la cama. Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que se escabullera y sintiera uno de sus dedos metiéndose en mi vagina. Me aparté por pillarme por sorpresa.

—Mandy…

—¿Hm?— levanté las cejas como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada.

—Soy adivina, pero no tanto, guíame, dime qué quieres que te haga— entonces el momento se rompió, me sentí culpable por ello, y aquél castillo de fresas se derrumbó.

—Pues… no sé.

—Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, pero no haré nada con lo que no te sientas a gusto. Toma mis manos, enséñame.

Se las cogí, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer con ellas. Me senté encima de sus caderas, frente a ella, y se las dejé encima de su pecho.

—¿No te guste que te toque?

—S-sí, claro que me gusta…— no supe qué decirle, ni siquiera yo misma sabía qué decirle.

—¿Pero…?

—N-no lo sé, no me lo esperaba, da igual…— y la incomodidad visitó su habitación.

—No da igual, iré más despacio si me lo pides, haré casi cualquier cosa si me la pides, sólo… dímelo, ¿vale?— asentí, sintiendo que me acababa de echar la bronca. —Oh~ venga, no pongas esa cara. ¿Quieres que nos echemos una siesta?

Medio sonreí por haber descubierto mi debilidad, y asentí. Me acomodé a su lado, cerrando los ojos, queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, queriendo desaparecer un rato.

Yo nunca había hecho algo así, no me habían tocado de esa forma, no tenía ninguna referencia y mucho menos había pasado tanto tiempo desnuda con alguien. Todo aquello era nuevo para mí y necesitaba que asimilarlo, a mi ritmo.

—Me va a costar mucho estarme quieta, te pones muy guapa cuando duermes— me abracé a ella, acercándome a su respiración.

—Hm~

—Eres adorable, seguro que tus madres en realidad son dos conejitos rellenos de algodón— reí al imaginármelas, y le di unos besitos amorosos. —Otro porfi~ sólo uno más…

—¿Me estás haciendo la pelota para que me enrolle contigo?

—Un poquito, es que no tengo sueño~

—Entonces mímame— dije por lo bajo, hablando con mi corazón.

—Vale.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendió con un lento beso en la mejilla.

—Guapa— me acarició el pelo y me dio otro en la frente, haciéndome poner bocarriba. Repasó con su dedo el puente de mi nariz y me besó en los labios. Siguió deslizándose por mi cuello yendo hacia mi brazo, me hizo cosquillas al pasar cerca de la axila.

Siguió dando eses por mi brazo, erizándome la piel con su tacto, yendo cada vez más y más despacio, hasta que se detuvo en mi muñeca. Me la cogió y se la llevó a la boca para besarla, pasando su lengua hacia mis dedos hasta hacerse con mi índice.

—A-ah~— me lo chupó suavemente, sintiendo su lengua revolcarse, revolviéndolo, succionándolo. Me puse más tonta de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Quieres que siga~?— le dije que sí, tímidamente. Se hizo con el pulgar también, impregnando mi mano de su saliva, acelerándome. No esperaba que algo así fuera tan excitante. —Ahora imagínate esto pero no con tus dedos, ¿quieres probar?

Parpadeé incrédula, no estaba segura de haberla entendido bien, pero si se refería a lo que creo que se refería, no estaba ni de lejos lista.

—D-dejémoslo por ahora…

—Vamos, tienes que ser más atrevida, ¿por qué eres tan cerrada?

—Porque sí, déjame…— volví a esconderme en mi imaginario caparazón.

—Está bien… seguiré dándote mimos entonces. Date la vuelta, quiero darte un masaje.

—Hm…— me acomodé, tranquilizándome, pensando que un inofensivo masaje era una buena idea, ingenua de mí.

Se sentó encima de mí y empezó, relajándome con sus manos. Hacía mucho que no me daban uno y lo cierto es que no sé por qué no se me ocurrió pedirle algo así antes.

Fue dándome pequeños besos por donde pasaba, me acarició la espalda entera haciéndome sentir mejor, me dejé adormecer por ese ambiente tan pacífico y poco a poco fui cayendo en manos del sueño.

Sus besos empezaron a ser más frecuentes, sentí sus nalgas retroceder hacia mis piernas y al momento se puso a masajearme el trasero. Eso sí que no me lo habían hecho antes, y no me desagradaba.

Me dejé hacer con toda la comodidad del mundo, sintiendo únicamente su tacto recorrer mi cuerpo, era tremendamente agradable.

De repente, sentí su mano deslizarse entre mis piernas. Traté de mantener mi estado de paz, pero empezó a separar mis muslos y me hice una idea su intención.

—¿Estás despierta?

—Hm…

—Entonces ¿no quieres separar las piernas?

—Hm…— lo hice por insistir y porque no me apetecía moverme de allí. Entonces salió de encima, sus dedos me acariciaron y empecé a sentir su índice intruso adentrándose en mí.

Me agarré al cojín notando mis paredes separarse para ella. Luego me mordisqueó una nalga, ganándose un gruñido, y entonces, se puso a masturbarme. Subió el ritmo demasiado rápido.

—P-para… para.

—¿Por qué?— lo hizo.

Me ladeé, ocultándome a mí misma, sin responder.

—Vale, de acuerdo, no me digas por qué… Voy al baño un momento.

Me hice una bola al irse, sentí que no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba que fuera, y ahora estaba sola. El pecho se me oprimió, no quería perderla y menos por mi inseguridad.

Di más vueltas por mi mente, pensando en por qué diablos me incomodaba tanto que me hicieran ese tipo de cosas, no tuve problemas en hacérselo a ella, ¿por qué al hacerlo a mí sí?

Volvió, suspirando. Se sentó en la cama frente a mí.

—Mandy.

—No estoy.

—Mandy~ escucha. Entiendo que no quieras hacer esas cosas, y no pasa nada, pero tienes que decírmelo.

—Hm…— ya me estaba echando la bronca otra vez.

—Tenemos que poder hablar del sexo con confianza si queremos que esto funcione ¿me oyes?

—Hm…

—Y no me lo pones nada fácil… A ver, dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?

—No sé… no me acuerdo, yo no vivo sola ¿sabes?

—Vale, bien, entonces no lo has hecho mucho, tienes que contarme esas cosas ¿vale?

—Sí…

—Confía en mí. Yo por ejemplo, lo llevo haciendo desde los catorce años, salía de noches a una caseta que nadie usaba para poder hacerlo tranquilamente. Tú supongo que debías dormir con tus mamis…

—No te metas con mis madres~

—Es broma, en realidad me gusta que no hayas hecho mucho, así es más emocionante para las dos. Dime una cosa, esta mañana, cuando estábamos en el sofá descubriendo mi cuerpo… ¿te has sentido cómoda?

—La verdad es que sí, me… ha gustado hacerte cosas…— me avergonzaba mucho hablar del tema, incluso más que el hecho de hacerlo.

—Vale, pero no hace falta que pongas cara de fresa cuando hablemos de esto.

—¿Cara de fresa?

—Se te ponen los mofletes como unos tomatitos— dijo pellizcándomelos.

—Déjame~

—Guapa— me llenó de besos por todas partes. —Vale, ahora quiero pedirte una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Mastúrbate. Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

—A-ah… ¿ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—Mm… bueno, ¿puede ser en la bañera?

—Claro… donde quieras— no me atreví a decirle por qué siempre lo hacía allí.

Me levanté, tratando de asimilar lo que iba a hacer. Entramos en el baño y me detuvo en última instancia.

—Recuerda que si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada. Aún estás a tiempo de salir corriendo— rodé los ojos y me metí en la bañera.

Ella se quedó arrodillada, apoyada en el borde con los brazos cruzados, mirándome como si fuera la invitada de honor de mi espectáculo.

Respiré hondo y empecé a tocarme. Me daba un poco de vergüenza que me observara con tanto fervor pero traté de ignorarla.

Me acomodé en mí misma para darme placer, esa bañera no era tan espaciosa como la nuestra pero era perfecta para una sola persona.

Me puse a jadear por la excitación que ya llevaba encima, me desaté llevando mi cuerpo hacia la gloria con una naturalidad y comodidad que echaba de menos, y seguí, gimiendo, desatando todas mis ganas como si estuviera sola en el mundo.

Me olvidé de su existencia en los últimos momentos, apoyé los pies en los bordes para arquearme y me di placer con ganas para terminar sintiendo mi interior deshacerse en una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales. Dejé que corrieran, que salieran de mí con gusto.

Traté de recuperar el aliento, sabiendo que había dejado un buen chorro de mi líquido transparente.

—Waoh… por eso querías hacerlo en la bañera eh~— su voz me recordó que no estaba sola, y me avergoncé.

—S-sí…— no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, aquello no era habitual entre las chicas y temía que no fuera a gustarle.

—Vaya vaya… ¿ves? esa es otra de las cosas que debías de decirme, yo no soy de las que se corren tanto.

—¿T-te molesta?— pregunté con algo de miedo.

—Que va, al contrario, me pone un montón— se levantó para meterse en la bañera, extrañándome.

Se puso delante de mí, sentándose encima de mis fluidos.

—Buah, ¿todos tus orgasmos suelen ser así?

—Algunos más que otros…— puso la palma de las manos en el pequeño charco, poniéndome nerviosa. —¿Q-qué haces?

—Experimentar— se miró las manos con grandes ojos, uniéndolas entre sí. No me hacía especial gracia que estuviera jugando con eso. —¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

—¿¡Qué!? No, claro que no.

—A mi me gustaría…— dijo acercándose la mano a la boca. Me encogí para no ver esa imagen, pero al final lo hizo, le dio un rápido lametón a sus dedos. —No, no sabe a nada.

—Estás fatal…— la vi con intención de repetir. —P-pero no vuelvas a-— volvió a hacerlo, demorándose más.

—Tranquila, no es malo para la salud. Me he informado ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? O sea… ¿cómo que informado?

—¿Quieres probar ahora?

—¡No! Cuéntame sobre eso, y abre el grifo.

—Está bien…

Me contó un poco sobre sus peculiares gustos, confesó que con su primera novia descubrió su pasión por el sexo oral, anal, y otras cosas que no sabía ni lo que eran. A partir de allí empecé a verla como alguien que lleva el sexo más allá de lo que yo estaba dispuesta y podía imaginar.

Teníamos puntos de vista muy diferentes en cuanto al sexo, de hecho yo ni siquiera lo tenía en cuenta hasta hace poco. Me asusté al pensar que quizás no teníamos mucho en común después de todo, que nuestras diferencias nos separarían y terminaríamos distanciándonos.

—Eh… fresita, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy escuchando…

—Pues no lo parece, has recuperado el rosa de tu cara y todo.

Me levanté, nos levantamos y aproveché para que corriera un poco de agua sobre mi piel, la necesitaba. Ella me abrazó, y suspiré.

—Háblame Mandy, necesito saber qué piensas. Por favor… no te quedes callada… odio cuando te pones así.

¿Y qué tenía que decirle? Sentía a Mérida a leguas de mí a pesar de estar abrazándome, sus verdaderos gustos no encajaban con los míos y ni siquiera podía imaginar qué más podría estar ocultando. El tiro con arco, su reino salvaje… me sentía una nube de algodón al lado de un hacha. Necesitaba salir de allí, desconectar un momento.

—Te espero en la cama— me dio un largo beso en el hombro y salió, mi silencio la torturaba.

Volví a quedarme sola, herida, manchada de incertidumbres, dolida. Pensé qué hacer sin llegar a ninguna parte. Me quedé mirando al espejo, envuelta en la toalla, dándome cuenta de lo imbécil que fui.

Yendo hacia la habitación, recordé las palabras de mamá. Tómatelo con calma o terminaréis las dos lastimadas, no te hagas ilusiones… ahora entendía por qué, apenas nos conocíamos.

Me quedé mirándola unos instantes bajo el marco de la puerta. Estaba estirada en la cama, desnuda, mirándome con preocupación. Se levantó cuando bajé la mirada.

Me abrazó, y su calidez me pareció diferente.

—Mandy, no soporto verte así, dime qué te ocurre…— los segundos me susurraron que si no decía nada complicaría más las cosas.

—Creo… que tenemos que ir más despacio… conocernos mejor y eso…— se apartó de mí y fui a por mi ropa para vestirme.

—¿Es por lo que te dije antes? ¿Es por eso? Sólo quería contarte un poco más de mí, no quería asustarte ni nada… no te vayas por favor, no me hagas parecer un monstruo.

—N-no es por eso…— mi voz sonó rota, no quería echarme a llorar.

—¿Entonces? Joder, ¿qué he hecho mal?— seguí vistiéndome. —¿Vas a irte?— su voz sonó rota, dolida.

—N-no…

—Dime qué te pasa. ¿Qué he hecho para que estés así? Parece que quieras salir corriendo otra vez.

—¡Tú no has hecho nada! No insistas más— me estaba hartando que repitiera otra vez lo de salir corriendo, ni que me gustara hacerlo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué?

—No me agobies— se puso delante de mí, tratando de hacerse con mi atención.

—Me haces daño cuando te encierras… no confías en mí ¿verdad?

Un torrente de lágrimas me devastó.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un completo lío y no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en que mi relación con Mérida sería perfecta en todos los sentidos, cuando ni siquiera la conocía de verdad. Tanta ilusión y esperanza rota, convertida en decepción y sufrimiento.

En ese momento pensé en Eli, nada de aquello hubiera pasado si Mérida fuera como ella, Eli y yo nos terminábamos las frases, sabíamos cómo jugar entre nosotras, cómo hacernos reír, cómo pasar tardes enteras divirtiéndonos con nada. La echaba de menos, quería volver a estar con ella y me recosté en el hecho de que pronto la tendría a casa para mí.

Imaginé que lo nuestro no tendría futuro, que ni ella podría adaptarse a mi forma de ser, ni yo a la suya. Lo único que teníamos en común era que nos gustaban a las chicas, y de eso empezaba a arrepentirme.

—Mandy… no llores…— me ofreció pañuelos, y entonces, se lo dije.

—No creo que lo nuestro pueda funcionar— no sé cómo fui capaz de decir algo así, mi corazón se deprimió.

* * *

:(


	65. La llegada de Eli

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXV

* * *

~La llegada de Eli~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

—¿Estás cortando conmigo?— su tono de voz me apuñaló. —¿No quieres seguir con esto? Si es así dímelo, por favor…— mis llantos me ahogaban, no lo soportaba más. —¡Mandy por dios di algo!

—¡No! Joder… quiero estar contigo, pero dudo que…

—¿Que…?

—Somos muy diferentes, no tenemos nada en común.

—Eso no es verdad, pero sigue, vamos, continua hablando. Dime qué te preocupa.

Al final le conté todo, entre sollozos, fui transparente como el cristal para que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. A veces no me sentía cómoda con la forma que tenía de ser.

La quería, quería estar con ella y se lo dije cuando me quedé sin palabras que decir.

—Yo también te quiero— me dio un beso que difícilmente olvidaría. —Deja que me sincere yo ahora.

Sus palabras me hicieron llorar aún más, desechó todas mis preocupaciones dándoles la vuelta, me dio muchísimas razones de peso para no terminar con lo nuestro y me dijo que me quería tal y como era, que era aquello que llevaba toda la vida deseando, un dulce pastelito. Dijo que ya no podría vivir sin mi azúcar.

Nos abrazamos, y me repetí imbécil en mi cabeza miles de veces por estar tan ciega, claro que ella era diferente a mí, todos somos distintos, lo que nos une es las ganas de compartir nuestras vidas, de disfrutar juntas y de complacernos mutuamente.

Al entenderlo, me pasé más de media hora escuchando el latir de su corazón, cosiendo una cicatriz interna que no debí haber abierto.

Terminamos de pasar el día juntas, sin más placer que el de estar juntas, durmiendo con el pijama, amándonos más allá de nuestros cuerpos.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente queriendo no repetir el día anterior, me propuse tomarme las cosas de otra forma y le propuse ir a la playa, cambiando de perspectiva. La llevé a un pequeño paraíso, en un rincón escondido detrás del castillo donde nadie nos iba a ver. Allí, no nos pudimos estar quietas y terminamos con nuestras lenguas saladas.

De vuelta a casa y tras una merecida ducha compartida, le pedí que me hiciera sexo oral, me tenía intrigada. Fue indescriptible, algo que sobresalía de los límites del mundo que conocía. Acabé con el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y empecé a entender su interés por ese tipo de juegos.

Fuimos a comer a mi casa porque quería decirle a mis mamis lo maravillosa que se había vuelto mi vida. Todo rebosaba optimismo, además me dijeron que en pocos días llegaría la familia de Corona y sentí que todo iría genial, apenas faltaban dos semanas para la boda.

En esos cinco días que pasamos prácticamente viviendo juntas, aprendimos mucho la una de la otra, tanto física como psicológicamente. Empezamos a entendernos mejor y cada vez me gustaba más. Dejé de ser tan tímida con según qué tema y nos abrazamos en confianza mutua.

Las lunas se fugaron fugaces, y es que el tiempo vuela junto a la persona que amas.

Aterrizó la mañana en que llegaría el barco de Corona, y por supuesto fuimos todos a esperarlo en el puerto. Medio reino se movilizó para recibirlos, organizando hasta eventos en honor a Corona. Nunca había habido tanto ambiente en la ciudad.

El barco desembarcó, y me puse a saltar de la emoción. Ni siquiera las crueles bromas de Jack menguaban mi buen humor, lo conté, y hacía casi trescientos días que no veía a mi prima.

Nada más empezar a salir, corrí hacia ella para abrazarla, prácticamente dentro del barco.

—¡Eli~!— la hice retroceder un poco incluso.

—Hola Mandy~ ¿cómo están mis ojitos favoritos~?— se puso a darme besitos sin parar.

—Más felices que nunca… ¿Te has vuelto más alta?

—Es que llevo tacones— me sorprendió, nunca solía llevar, de hecho, me sorprendió toda ella, estaba reluciente.

—Estás increíble…— dije sin casi creérmelo.

—Y tú preciosa, has cambiado un montón, pero me alegro de que tu sonrisa siga igual— se agachó un poco para susurrarme. —Cuando tenga un momento quiero hablar de una cosa en privado ¿vale?

—Vale, yo también tengo algo especial que decirte— me cogió de la mano y empezamos a salir, siendo el punto de mira de tantas personas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

—¿Ves a esa pelirroja de pelos locos?

—Como para no verla, ¿quién es?

—Mi novia— se paró en seco. Esperaba tomarla por sorpresa, pero no tanto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te has echado novia?

—Sí~

—Me alegro, de verdad, pero ya podrías haberme dicho algo…

—Es que empezamos a salir hace poco…— siguió andando como si nada, sin expresión. —No te veo muy contenta…

—No, es sólo que… no me lo esperaba, me alegro mucho por ti.

Unos silenciosos segundos nos hicieron llegar con los demás, y la perdí para que le dieran la bienvenida. Volví con Meri algo extrañada.

Vi como toda la atención se centraba en la parejita que se iba a casar, los felicitaron y cuando por fin terminaron de charlar, les presenté a Meri a mis tíos. Esperé que Eli se nos uniera, pero se fue sola hacia el carruaje.

La alcancé antes de que subiera.

—Eli~

—Dime— iba a decirle que no pasara de mí, pero me lo tomé con calma.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir en casa?

—Claro, ¿y tú?

—Quizás algún día vaya a casa de Meri, pero sí— la animé a subir con nosotras.

—Qué bien— no parecía estar de muy buen humor, me pareció extraño que estuviera tan pasiva, pensé que le gustaría conocerla.

Cuando los tíos subieron, preguntaron por Meri. Les conté más en detalle quien era, de dónde venía y desde cuando nos conocíamos. Monopolicé la conversación hasta que llegamos al castillo.

Después de eso, se reunieron con los responsables de Arendelle y nos fuimos a la sala de invitados del castillo para unirnos al resto, poniéndonos las botas con un buen desayuno.

—¿Mandy?— Meri me hizo bajar de las nubes —¿estás bien?

—S-sí… bueno no sé, noto a Eli un poco extraña y no sé muy bien por qué.

Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron los tíos, algo preocupados. Pregunté por Eli pisándoles las palabras.

—Se nos unirá más tarde, ten paciencia cielo— contestó Punzi. Quise escaparme para ir a molestarla, pero fui paciente y guardé mis ganas.

Eugene nos entretenía con las aventuras de Corona y Pascal correteaba con Esquimala, la gata de Jack y Lara.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de que el hecho de que tuviera novia podría haberle molestado. Era incoherente, siempre bromeábamos con lo de que a mí terminarían gustándome las chicas por mis madres, era algo que esperaba que le hiciera ilusión y todo, pero era lo único que se me ocurría.

Meri intentó convencerme de que iba a ser la reina, que era normal que estuviera ocupada, pero nunca nada era suficientemente importante como para no pasar tiempo conmigo, era mi mejor amiga, la de la infancia, la que nunca me fallaba.

La tía Punzi fue a buscarla porque tardaba demasiado, y yo fui con ella. Le pregunté a Meri si quería venir, pero negó.

Le comenté a la tía por el camino que notaba a Eli un poco rara, ella pensaba lo mismo. Abrimos la puerta que encerraba el despacho, y la vimos sola, metida entre papeleo.

—Cariño, te estamos esperando, ¿tienes que hacer esto ahora?— volví a sentir un latido de menos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

—¿Podéis seguir sin mí? Me gustaría terminar con este asunto, gracias.

—No, no podemos— reclamé, —¿por qué no quieres venir? Y no me pongas la excusa de que tienes trabajo porque no cuela, eso puedes hacerlo otro día— Punzi apoyó la mano en mi hombro pidiéndome que me relajara pero no me detuve.

Me acerqué a Eli y a cada paso que daba me sentía un poco más cansada, empecé a pensar que estaba enfermando.

—A mí no me pasa nada, si voy a ser la reina tendré que asumir las responsabilidades que conlleva ¿no crees?

Enfurecí. Tiré muchos de sus papeles al suelo barriéndolos con las manos y la miré fijamente.

—Ahora levanta, que Jack y Lara quieren hablar de su boda y no lo harán hasta que estés tú— volví a sentirme débil, más que antes, y un fugaz recuerdo de la pesadilla que tuve aquel día visitó mi mente.

Resopló, se levantó y suspiró.

—Ahora tendré que volver a ordenarlos.

—Alguien lo hará por ti, vamos.

Me sentí poderosa por seguir llevando a Eli por el mango a pesar de que su coronación fuera a celebrarse en pocos meses.

—Am… perdona, creo que he sido un poco borde, últimamente estoy un poco estresada y eso…— dijo de camino hacia el salón.

—No me extraña, vas a ser reina en nada. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que querías decirme en privado? Ahora tienes tiempo ¿no?

—Ah, ya, olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

—No, dímelo, parecía importante cuando me lo dijiste.

—Pues ya no lo es, olvídalo ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora tengo novia? ¿Eso te molesta?

Volvieron a saltar chispas. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de tirarle de los pelos para mirar dentro de su cabeza, pero no podía hacer eso delante de la tía.

—No me molesta Mandy, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así?

Seguimos con una distancia que no habíamos tenido nunca, y cuando llegamos Lara se hizo con la conversación contándonos lo que tenían pensado para la boda. Me mantuve un poco al margen, tratando de entender el cambio de actitud de mi prima. Siempre me lo contaba todo, pensaba que no había secretos entre nosotras.

Volví a preguntarle a Punzi sobre Eli, algo le pasaba y no sabíamos qué era, ella también estaba sorprendida porque el hecho de que fuera a ser reina no era más que una excusa barata.

Le conté palabra por palabra lo que pasó nada más vernos, y llegó a la misma extraña conclusión que yo. El hecho de que tuviera novia no le gustaba y era extraño porque ella no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de eso.

—¿Qué cuchicheáis vosotras dos?— mami nos sorprendió. Siempre decía que no, pero sabía que en el fondo le guardaba rencor a Punzi por el daño que le hizo en su momento.

—Mami, a ti que se te da bien, averigua qué le pasa a Eli, está extraña.

—¿Está extraña?

—Sospechamos que sí, algo le pasa con Mandy y creemos que es por su nueva amiguita.

—Ah, dejádmelo a mí, soy una experta en ese tipo de cosas.

Fue directa hacia ella y se apartaron del grupo. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato y temí que fuera a complicar más las cosas. Volví a sentirme cansada, la miré pensando absurdamente que ella sería la culpable y me fijé en mi entorno. Nadie parecía inmutarse, ¿serían imaginaciones mías?

Poco después, volvieron hacia mí.

—Venga, díselo— me quedé expectante al ver la cara de victoria que traía mami.

—Soy muy egoísta, me molesta que hayas empezado a salir con alguien… y pensé que íbamos a pasarnos los días juntas…— me quedé sin habla.

—¿Qué más~?

—Y… no me gusta tu novia…— la abracé de golpe por confesarlo, no pensé que fuera tan posesiva como para ponerse así.

—Tonta… Que tenga novia no significa que no vayamos a pasar tiempo juntas, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así? Parece mentira que vayas a ser la reina— la miré a los ojos y me pareció ver que escondía algo, algo más que ese egoísmo con el que se excusó.

—Eso ya está mejor— vi de reojo la mirada que le echó mami a Punzi, la acababa de echar por los suelos.

Le cogí de la mano, por fin. Decidí no insistir más en el tema porque no la veía muy animada. Le pregunté por su vida, quería que me contara sus cosas pero fue muy corta en sus respuestas. Supuse que era por tener a Meri a mi otro lado.

Empecé a debatir en mi mente sobre qué hacer. Por supuesto no iba a dejar de lado a Meri por algo así, pero por otra parte me sabía mal no estar con Eli estos días, debía de tener ganas de descansar del reinado.

Al final me quedé con Meri, Eli ya era suficientemente mayor para entender esas cosas. De hecho, pensé, ella ya debería de haberse hecho con un novio, no supe a qué estaba esperando.

Quise averiguarlo, pero no indagué más en el tema.

Comimos en el gran comedor del castillo con todo el lujo que nos ofrecía. Me fijé en que Eli, que estaba delante de mí, pedía más vino del que solía beber. Eso era bueno y malo a la vez, bueno porque podría sonsacarle información más fácilmente y malo porque sería capaz de montar un numerito.

Terminamos los postres sin incidentes, fue una buena comida y reímos mucho por el buen ambiente festivo que había en general.

Meri me pidió en un susurro que fuéramos a echarnos una siesta, con unas comillas en su tono de voz. Aquello me puso en una situación complicada, no podía desaparecer después de decirle a Eli que el hecho de tener novia no nos iba a afectar.

Le dije que lo reserváramos para la noche, que quería seguir con la familia. Entonces me hizo otra sugerencia difícil, dijo que si quería se iría a entrenar para dejarme tiempo con Eli.

No era una mala idea para arreglar las cosas, pero no quería que se fuera o se sintiera rechazada. Terminé la conversación con un ya veremos. Después de eso, traté de preguntarle qué era aquello que quería decirme en privado, pero a pesar del vino no quiso contármelo. Le di varias vueltas pensando en qué podrías ser.

Entrada la tarde, empezamos a prepararlo todo para volver a casa, Eugene y Punzi se quedarían en el castillo porque básicamente no había espacio para todos y ya de paso les daríamos intimidad.

Traté de pegarme a Eli por el camino, haciéndole ver que seguíamos siendo como uña y carne cuando sentía claramente que no. Había un muro transparente entre nosotras que no sabía cómo romper.

Al llegar, le enseñé los dibujos que hicimos desde la última vez que vino, contándole lo que había detrás de cada uno. Terminamos las tres en mi habitación, sentadas en mi cama, y la incomodidad se presentó como una estatua. Me sabía fatal que a Eli no le gustaba Meri, me dolía incluso.

—Bueno, yo tenía que ir a entrenar así que si ya se ha terminado la ruta turística…— Meri me sorprendió con una fuga inesperada. Me dio un rápido beso y se despidió de nosotras, no pude hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Miré a Eli preocupada, nunca la había visto de esa forma.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto te molesta que tenga novia?— asintió, suspirando. — Ni siquiera la conoces… ¿Tan mal te cae?

—No, si no cae mal… es sólo que… bueno, nada…

—¿Qué? Dímelo… vamos, seguro que te mueres de ganas de decírmelo— intenté hacerle cosquillas pero no funcionó.

—Déjalo Mandy, ve a buscar a tu novia, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

—No digas tonterías, quiero estar contigo, ¿sabes las ganas que tenía de verte? Quiero contarte un montón de cosas nuevas que he hecho últimamente.

—¿¡Qué cosas nuevas!?— me preguntó con unos ojos enormes.

—Bueno… cosillas… con Meri… he descubierto todo un mundo con ella.

—Cuéntamelo. Todo.

—Está bien…— fui perdiendo las ganas de hacerlo después de empezar, me prestaba demasiada atención y hacía preguntas un tanto incómodas, pero aún así traté de mantener la misma actitud de siempre, entre nosotras no había secretos.

Cuando me quedé sin palabras, volví a insistir, ¿qué era eso que quería decirme? Fui cabezona amenazándola con que no pararía de preguntarle lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que se fuera.

Al final, con una inusual vergüenza por su parte, me lo contó. Se remontó diez años atrás, cuando inocentes de nosotras nos prometimos casarnos si no encontrábamos a nadie que nos aguantara. Me quedé de piedra mientras lo decía.

Por supuesto su intención no era proponerme matrimonio, sino más bien cumplir aquella promesa en forma de juego, simulando una boda falsa como otro de nuestros recuerdos inolvidables para añadir a la lista. Me reí por tomármelo de alguna forma, adoraba su lado tierno pero a veces se pasaba con el azúcar.

—Eres increíble, cuando pienso que por fin te has convertido en toda una mujer vas y me sueltas eso, sigues siendo una niña Eli~ ¿quieres que hagamos pastelitos juntas~?

—Sí… y muchas otras cosas… ¿no podrías haber conocido a Mérida otro día?

—¿Crees que hubiera jugado a ser novias si no la hubiera conocido?

—¿No?— le acaricié la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito. Menudo desastre de reina íbamos a tener.

—Tienes que empezar a comportarme como una reina ¿me oyes? Deberías empezar a buscar a alguien con quien poder tener descendientes y eso, eres la última esperanza que queda de la corona.

—No me lo recuerdes… Estoy un poco harta, la verdad. A veces me gustaría volver atrás y haberme quedado con vosotras, en la tienda.

Seguimos charlando de cómo habría sido todo, sobre si sus padres hubieran tenido otro hijo o no, o si hubiéramos expandido la pastelería. Eli fue perdiendo los ánimos poco a poco, hasta que terminó pidiéndome que fuera a por mi novia, que ella quería dar un tranquilo paseo por el reino con su caballo.

No me permitió negárselo, así que al final nos despedimos. Me pidió que no le contara a nadie nuestra promesa, reí sólo con recordarla.

Troté hacia casa de Meri un poco más tranquila, sabiendo que Eli no había cambiado nada.

Mérida estaba fuera de casa, entrenando en su pequeña zona de entrenamiento que improvisamos días atrás. Me hice con uno de sus arcos para contarle por encima lo que ocurrió sin entrar en detalles, lanzando flechas a mi estilo, acertando alguna que otra.

Se alegró de haberlo solucionado, y me recordó que teníamos una siesta pendiente. Quería dormir con la familia al menos el primer día, así que adelanté nuestro momento para hacer el amor hasta la hora de cenar, y vaya si lo hicimos.

Me quedé tremendamente a gusto, me daba una pereza inmunda volver a casa y Meri no me ayudaba mucho que digamos. Mi fuerza de voluntad no dio para tanto, y terminamos cenando en su casa, en la misma cocina, sin ropa con la que mancharnos.

Casi a media noche, miré por la ventana. El viento había enrarecido y la penumbra de la noche me puso los pelos de punta. Tuve una sensación parecida a la de estar quemando un pastel.

Los brazos de Meri me devolvieron a su cuerpo y nos seguimos amando en su infinita cama.

Me dormí con la tranquilidad que ella me ofrecía, pensando en qué debía estar haciendo Eli.

A la mañana siguiente la convencí para ir a desayunar en casa, temprano, pues seguro habrían delicias y tenía ganas de despertar a Eli, siempre que podía se quedaba durmiendo hasta las tantas.

Así pues, llegamos sin hacer mucho ruido y su presencia en el comedor me sorprendió, estaba desayunando con mamá, Jack y los niños. Nos unimos a ellas y pregunté por mami. No podría despertar a Eli pero a mi mami sí.

Subí con pasos de plomo esquivando las maderas que hacían ruido para colarme en la habitación como un fantasma. Como ella ya estaba más que harta de mis peculiares formas de sacarla del sueño, me limité a despertarla poco a poco.

No sirvió de mucho, se volvió a echar murmurando algo que ni ella misma se entendería.

—Mami~ Punzi está haciendo cosas extrañas con mamá— entonces se despertó de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Era broma, menuda cara has puesto.

—Oh, no bromees con esas cosas cielo. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Pues no, sólo venía a molestar— sonrió y me echó en la cama comiéndome a cosquillas. Cuando paró me preguntó si me encontraba bien, al parecer debimos comer algo extraño porque toda la casa pasó una mala noche. Me sentí afortunada, pensando en qué no había comido que los demás sí, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que podría ser por Eli.

Bajé rápidamente para comprobarlo. La abracé por la espalda, pegándome a ella para comprobar que se trataba de sus poderes, pero no, no sentí nada, de hecho me sentí mejor por sus poderes curativos.

Decidí hablarlo con ella directamente para salir de dudas, y le pregunté si sus poderes podían convertirse en malos. Toda la mesa se sorprendió, pero a mí no me parecía ninguna barbaridad.

Pasaron de mí, incluso Jack me tachó de paranoica, pero yo tenía bien claro que el sueño que tuve tenía relación con ella. Mami apareció para distraer las miradas, llevaba sus habituales pelos de campeonato.

Dispersamos en temas hasta que nos animamos a hacer una ruta a pie por la montaña, un paseo familiar como los que solíamos hacer aprovechando que los niños no paraban quietos en casa.

Eli pasó bastante de mí, supongo que le daba corte ser ella misma cuando tenía a mi novia al lado, después de todo ellas dos de poco se conocían. Pensé en alguna solución.

Después de darle vueltas de árbol en árbol, pensé que cumplir su deseo de fingir una boda no sería tan mala idea, podría ser nuestra última tontería de niñas antes de que se convirtiera en reina y a ella le hacía mucha ilusión.

Quisiera preguntarle sobre los detalles o lo que tenía pensado, pero necesitábamos estar solas para ello.

Terminamos separándonos en tres grupos, Jack y su familia en uno, yo, mami y Meri en otro, y Elsa y Eli que lideraban la marcha. Pensé en aprovechar la ocasión para robársela un poco.

—Voy a hablar un rato con Eli— me adelanté, y eché a mamá con todo el descaro del mundo. Aceleré un poco el paso para darnos margen.

—Esto… estaba pensando… ¿dónde tenías pensado hacerla?

—¿El qué?

—La boda, supongo que en algún lugar donde no nos pudiera ver nadie ¿no?— sonrió, y después de mirar hacia atrás, se puso a contarme lo que tenía en mente en voz baja. Sin duda me conocía muy bien, sabía todo lo que me gustaba y cuanto más hablaba más ganas tenía de hacerlo. Era una locura, una estupidez como un templo, pero sin duda sería muy, muy divertido.

—Hagámoslo— dije cortándola, mordiéndome el labio.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, o sea, sí, me están entrando unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo, ya me lo estoy imaginando. Pero tenemos que mantenerlo muy en secreto eh.

—Claro, sí, ¡sí!

—Sólo hablaremos de ello cuando estemos a solas ¿vale?

—Vale— sentí las flores que nos rodeaban tomar vida, me puse contenta por alegrarle el día de aquella forma.

Nos unimos con los demás y continuamos el día como si el sol se hubiera puesto a brillar con más fuerza. Le dije a Meri que acababa de solucionar mis problemas con Eli, y seguimos andando bien juntas.

Descansamos un rato en una colina, tumbándonos un momento para mirar las nubes. Recordé el primer beso que me di con mi novia con una imborrable sonrisa. Mi vida había cambiado a mejor los últimos días y no podía estar más agradecida por ello.

Mis mamis estaban encantadas jugando con los niños, mi hermano y su futura esposa disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad y nosotras tres charlábamos de las aventuras que tuvimos de pequeñas, cada una era más surrealista que la anterior. Empecé a sentir que ellas dos se llevaban mejor conforme hablaban, aunque en un momento sentí que luchaban para ver quién se quedaba conmigo.

Terminamos echándonos un mar de reír, y es que adoraba esos momentos en familia. Todo iba a salir bien, tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

Claaaro xD


	66. De ensueño

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXVI

* * *

~De ensueño~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

De vuelta a casa, empezamos a preparar la comida. Empecé echando una mano, pero viendo que Meri se quedaba apartada, me fui con ella para entretener a los monstruitos de casa.

Eli no tardó mucho en ir a por mí, pidiéndome que la acompañara para hablar en privado de un asunto pendiente. Intuí lo que quería, así que después de dar un par de besitos a mi Meri fuimos a mi habitación.

Ella cerró con seguro, y se puso a concretar los detalles de nuestra boda. Realmente lo tenía todo pensado, si ponía tanto empeño en el reino como en eso, iba a ser una reina genial.

Pensé que sólo estaríamos un rato, pero empezamos a divagar en asuntos y terminamos pasando una media hora. Acordamos en que la celebraríamos el día después de la de Jack, en una catedral que terminaron hace poco, sin invitados, sólo nosotras dos, ella se encargaría de todo, incluso de soltar el sermón, y sería tan bonita que jamás la olvidaría, lo único que tenía que hacer yo era prepararme los votos.

Volví con Meri con ganas de que llegara ese día, no podía esperar tanto.

Me pidió una compensación por dejarme tanto tiempo sola, y como aún faltaba un rato para comer, me la llevé a la cama para enrollarnos. Nos entretuvimos, terminamos perdiendo alguna que otra pieza de ropa pero entonces, me preguntó de qué había hablado con Eli.

Sonreí, respondí que eran cosas muy nuestras, que no insistiera, y lo dejó estar sin más.

Eli tocó la puerta para que bajáramos, ya era hora de comer. Habían venido también los tíos, y nos apretujamos en el comedor para caber todos. Mis dos garrapatas se sentaron a mi lado y no pude alegrarme más por ello, me abordaba la felicidad.

Después de los postres, me entró la ñoña del siglo por haberme levantado tan temprano, y se lo susurré a Meri.

Poco después, como si fuera una broma, Eli me susurró si quería echarme una siesta con ella. Me surgió un dilema, y ojalá pudiera partirme en dos, pero tuve que decidir y no me quedó otra que negárselo. Me supo mal porque puso su cara irresistible, la que no podía rechazar, aquella tan adorable que daban ganas de abrazarla y darle mil besos.

—O-otro día— terminé diciéndole.

Cuando me tumbé en la cama, con Meri, dispuestas a relajar nuestras mentes, me dijo algo que no me dejaría dormir.

—Oye… tu prima sólo va a estar unos días aquí, y conmigo vas a estar todo el tiempo quieras, por lo que… si quieres aprovechar el tiempo para estar con ella, lo entenderé.

—Meri…

—De veras, sé que es muy importante para ti, y cuando la vuelvas a ver tendrá tanto trabajo siendo la reina que apenas tendrá tiempo libre.

—Eres muy considerada, pero aún así, prefiero estar contigo. Me pongo mala cuando paso mucho tiempo sin ti.

—Qué tierna… pero piénsalo ¿vale? Quiero que seas feliz.

Le regalé un montón de besos de amor, la adoraba cuando me mimaba de esa forma.

Me dio que pensar, realmente no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Eli a solas para charlar de nuestras cosas y jugar. Le di vueltas al tema para terminar con la conclusión de que la boda que íbamos a celebrar compensaría todo el tiempo que pudiéramos pasar juntos.

Así pues, me mantuve pegadita de mi Meri, durmiendo en mi casa uno de cada tres días, hablando con Eli en privado de vez en cuando para ser nosotras mismas.

A falta de una semana para la boda, fuimos todas juntas a buscar los vestidos con los que íbamos a presentarnos a la boda, la oficial. Me moría de ganas, pero me desgarraba por dentro imaginando qué vestido de novia me habría escogido Eli, ella tenía muy buen gusto y no podía esperar para verlo.

Después de probar muchos vestidos, terminé optando por uno ligero, simple pero bonito, ligeramente acampanado en mis rodillas y sin mucho escote, de color beis. Eli fue a por uno largo, que realzaba sus pechos, de un verde claro imponente. Meri fue la más sosa de todas, se hizo con un vestido que casi no lo parecía, cómo debía de ser, pero para una boda así era algo justo.

Dijo que no le gustaba llevar vestidos, que le recordaban a la ropa que le hacían llevar en su reino y que no quería probarse ni uno más. Se lo respeté.

Le fecha fue acercándose y el estrés se disparó. Los preparativos iban a contrarreloj, mis madres no paraban un día quietas y el pobre de Jack hizo lo posible por aguantarlas. Eli se mantuvo ocupada con el castillo así que me pasé la mayor parte de los días con Meri.

Gracias al cielo, todo fue sobre ruedas, incluso terminé mis votos sin problemas, los escondí bien escondidos para que nadie pudiera leerlos, si me pillaba Meri me podría meter en un buen lío.

Llegó el día sin incidentes que recordar y nos preparamos para ello. Era la primera boda a la que asistía por lo que todo me parecía increíble. El castillo entero se vistió de gala y todo estaba destinado a hacer que aquél fuera un día inolvidable, era precioso ir todos de gala.

Pasé a ver a Lara con mis dos garrapatas para ver qué tal lo llevaba, estaba con sus padres y los bebés, y ya se llevaba el vestido puesto. Me puse a dar saltitos emocionada por lo genial que le quedaba, ya se lo podría dejar puesto toda la semana. Después fuimos a echarle un ojo a Jack, formal como un pingüino, con nuestras mamis estresándole aún más, le dije que aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo por si cambiaba de opinión.

Volvimos a la capilla donde esperaban un montón de gente, muchos conocidos y alguno que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Nos sentamos en primera fila, yo entre las dos, nerviosa como poco.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba hacer con Eli el siguiente día, se me revolvían las mariposas sólo de imaginarlo.

Tras una relativa espera con música de fondo, la puerta se abrió y nos pusimos en pie. Mamá acompañaba a Jack al altar, radiantes los dos, sin ningún tropiezo, todo bien. Esperaba a que algo saliera mal para que siguieran con la tradición.

Esperamos impacientes a la llegada de la futura esposa, y apareció con su padre, orgulloso como poco, retomando el hilo musical.

Empezó el tostón del obispo y por poco me duermo, estuvo hablando como media hora el tío, se me hizo eterno. Al fin, llegó el momento de decir sus votos, presté toda la atención para ver qué decían, por si tenía que cambiar los míos.

Fueron bonitos, sobretodo el de Lara, pero un poco decepcionantes y cortos, la verdad. Esperaba algo más de ellos, el que tenía preparado para Eli era mucho mejor.

Llegó el momento del sí quiero, y eché un ojo a mis madres para verlas secándose las lágrimas. Nadie dijo nada para detener la boda, y mami les trajo los anillos, insistió tanto en hacerlo que no le pudieron decir que no.

Se los pusieron con dos grandes sonrisas y algo de torpeza, y les dieron permiso para besarse. Todos aplaudieron de golpe, mentiría si dijera que mis ojos no se iluminaron en ese momento. De pronto, mis sobrinos se pusieron a llorar a la vez, estropeando un poco el ambiente. Eso les pasa por casarse después de tener hijos.

Salimos a la plaza real y les felicitamos. Aún con todo lo que hicimos, se me pasó el tiempo bastante rápido, ya se habían casado. Fui a por la oreja de Eli para susurrarle que la nuestra iba a ser mucho mejor, asintió muy de acuerdo.

Seguimos con la celebración dentro del castillo, casi invadiéndolo, ocupando casi todo el gran salón de baile para comer en una mesa gigante en forma de rosquilla. Fue un gran banquete, nos lo pasamos genial haciendo el tonto y tuvimos de postre el pastel más grande que habíamos hecho nunca, de cinco pisos.

Al terminar, bien entrada la tarde, los novios dijeron unas palabras delante de todos, agradeciendo que todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca, diciendo que estaban orgullosos de estar tan bien acompañados, y proclamando su amor una vez más. Después hablaron mis mamis, felices como nunca, y finalmente los padres de Lara.

Los sirvientes sacaron las mesas de allí para convertir el salón en una auténtica sala de baile, y nos pusimos a mover el cuerpo al empezar la música. Me pegué a Meri pero parecía no estar muy cómoda, traté de enseñarle cuatro pasos pero terminó desistiendo.

Eli se hizo con mi mano y nos pusimos a bailar como solíamos hacer, entre risas y tonterías, improvisando mayormente. Fue muy divertido, de golpe apareció mami de la nada haciéndose conmigo y nos perdimos por la pista de baile, realmente había mucha gente.

Me preguntó en broma cuándo iba a casarme, que aún no había terminado esta y ya tenía ganas de otra. Le dije que se lo tomara con calma, que se conformara con aquella de momento.

—Mira mami, te han robado a mamá— no era mentira, Punzi estaba bailando con ella. Se fue hacia allí rápidamente para imponer orden. Fui a por Meri, estaba charlando con un tipo con una copa en mano.

—Ah mira, aquí estás— se acercó para darme un beso. —Ese tío ha intentado ligar conmigo, ¿te lo puedes creer?— me reí porque él era un panadero que no era muy afortunado en el amor.

Quise quedarme allí más tiempo, pero ella me miraba con unos ojos con los que no podía más.

—¿Vamos a echar una siesta?— le propuse con unos ojos bien abiertos. Sonrió, y la llevé a una de las habitaciones más recónditas del castillo.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte el vestido.

—Arráncamelo— no pretendí sonar literal, pero me lo quitó con tanta fuerza que se descosió un poco.

Nos echamos en la cama, desbordantes de ganas, y nos poseímos con todo un morbo que nos sobrepasaba. Todos estarían bailando y nosotras haciendo el amor. Trate de no gemir demasiado, al menos no demasiado fuerte, pero su lengua y sus dedos eran capaces de descontrolarme por completo.

Se nos fue un poco de las manos, y acabamos dejando la cama hecha un desastre, bien a gusto que nos quedamos las dos. Salimos de allí a escondidas con la ropa en mano, desnudas, rápidamente hacia un baño que había allí cerca para darnos una necesaria ducha.

Terminé corriéndome allí también, no sé qué nos pasaba, estábamos de lo más alteradas.

Salimos de allí olvidándonos de la cama que dejamos patas arriba y volvimos al salón de baile bien juntas, algo cansadas.

La celebración ya estaba llegando a su fin, atardecía y la música era ya más pausada. Nos topamos con Eli y me abrazó dramáticamente, intuí por su tono de voz que había bebido un poco más de lo que debería.

—O-oye, no bebas más, no te quiero mañana con dolor de cabeza— no pude creer que tuviera que ser yo la que le dijera eso.

—Es que me aburría sin ti~ y tranquila que mañana estaré fresca como una rosa, ya verás.

—¿Qué ocurre mañana?— la pregunta de Meri nos hizo mirar hacia otra parte.

—Vamos a salir con nuestros caballos a dar un paseo por las montañas— dije tratando de sonar verosímil.

—Genial, ¿puedo acompañaros?

—¡No!— dijimos a la vez.

—Es… algo que hacemos solas, como una tradición, cada vez que viene.

—¡Exacto!— ahí tuvimos un desliz, nos miró extrañada como poco pero asintió sin más.

—Iremos de picnic también así que no creo que nos veamos hasta la tarde.

—Vale, de acuerdo…

Con la llegada de las estrellas, fuimos volviendo a nuestras casas. Le dije a Meri que me quedaría a dormir con Eli, y no me lo discutió. Después de tantas noches durmiendo juntas, estar separada de ella se me haría extraño.

Al llegar a casa, agotadas, preguntaron por Meri, les dije que quería dormir con Eli una última vez antes de que se hiciera mayor, como si aún fuera una niña, y se rieron, hacía siglos que no dormíamos juntas.

No cenamos mucho, algo de embutido y poco más. Nos pusimos el pijama y caímos rendidas en la cama con unas ganas de dormir irresistibles, más por el día que nos esperaba que por el cansancio.

Sonreí teniéndola tan cerca, a partir de entonces no tendríamos tiempo prácticamente para estar juntas, en tres días volvería a Corona y tendría que conformarme con enviarnos cartas.

—Me va a costar mucho despedirme de ti…— dije, atesorando ese momento de paz.

—¿Te echarás a llorar como la última vez~?

—No me puse a llorar… sólo… me saltaron algunas lágrimas.

—¿A quién pretendes engañar eh~?— me pellizcó la mejilla obligándome a apartársela. —Eres adorable, lo sabes ¿no?

—Sí~— entonces recibí un inesperado beso en la punta de mi nariz.

—Haré que mañana sea un día tan especial, que sólo con recordarlo dejaremos de echarnos de menos, ya verás.

—Eso es imposible…— recibí otro, en la frente.

—Descansa, hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

—Hm…

—Buenas noches princesita, te quiero.

—Yo también…— cerré los ojos con una tranquilidad que hizo adormecer mi cuerpo entero.

.

—Pastelito~— sentí un cosquilleo en el puente de mi nariz, deslizándose. —Pastelito de miel~ ya ha salido el sol.

Gruñí, encogiéndome en mí misma sin fuerzas para levantarme. La sentí acercarse, y me susurró al oído.

—Tenemos una boda que celebrar— abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¡Es verdad!— me incorporé de golpe y la miré con toda la ilusión del mundo. —¿Está todo preparado?— me sonrió con ternura, acercando una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Todo, todo. Espero que te gusten, me he levantado temprano para hacerlas— eran crepes de chocolate con fresas cortadas en forma de corazón. Las adoraba, las hacía con un no sé qué que las hacía especialmente buenas.

No tardé en saborearlas con un placer que escapaba de este mundo, me deshice por dentro.

—¿Cómo demonios las haces? A mí nunca me salen así.

—Es un secreto. Son todas para ti, yo ya he desayunado— no podía empezar mejor la mañana. Le pregunté si me tenía alguna sorpresa guardada, y me dijo que sí indirectamente. Me terminé las crepes con prisas.

Salimos de la cama y fui a por mi ropa. Solté un chillido de golpe cuando vi que había un vestido precioso dentro, en el centro de todos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Pues claro, ¿de dónde iba a sacar algo así?— era espectacular, de una tela muy cara, claro como el cielo, corto hasta los muslos, estrecho, con un cinturón negro resplandeciente y muy escotado por la espalda. Lo que más me gustó fue que tuviera nubecitas casi imperceptibles en la parte inferior.

—¡Mm! ¿Me lo pongo ya?— le pregunté con él en mano.

—Pues claro, no puedo esperar a vértelo puesto.

Me deshice del pijama rápidamente, quedándome en bragas. Ella me ayudó a ponérmelo, me iba perfecto. Me miré al espejo con unos ojos brillantes.

—Me lo podrías haber dado ayer, así lo aprovecho.

—Este vestido es para ocasiones especiales, no irías a desperdiciarlo con una simple boda ¿no?

—Cielos… no hacía falta que lo hicieras si ya hacías el de novia.

—Claro que sí, además, te quedará genial con esto— se acercó con una pequeña en la mano. —Date la vuelta.

Mi pecho dio un vuelco cuando vi aparecer un collar por mi hombro, no uno cualquiera, uno con dos zafiros azules en forma de rombos, y uno el del centro más grande en forma de corazón.

—Joder, esto tiene que costar una pasta… ¡n-ni siquiera puedo aceptarlo!

—Tú póntelo por ahora, después si quieres lo devuelves. Bueno, ¿vas a ir descalza?— me miré los pies y vi unos zapatos de tacón blancos como la nieve, bordados, con un corazoncito en la punta.

La abracé antes de que me diera un exceso de dulzura, aquello era demasiado y ni siquiera habíamos salido de la habitación.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecértelo…

—No hace falta, venga, arreglémonos un poco y salgamos antes de que empiece a haber movimiento.

Pasamos un poco de maquillarnos, nos peinamos lo justo y salimos tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, con los abrigos y mis votos en mano.

No me sorprendió encontrarnos el comedor vacío, debieron quedarse hasta tarde de juerga.

Al salir de casa, nos topamos con uno de los carruajes reales.

—Y yo pensando que iríamos con nuestros caballos… ¿no te meterás en un problema por hacer todo esto?

—No te preocupes por eso y sube.

Me ayudó, porque me quedé embobada al ver que por dentro estaba empapelado lleno de dibujos donde salíamos las dos, de todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que compartíamos juntas. No había visto ninguno de ellos por lo que los debió dibujar de cero.

El trayecto me pasó volando viéndolos, recordando esos buenos y memorables recuerdos que tanto apreciaba. No me merecía tener una prima así.

Salimos, y despegué mis labios para quedarme maravillada. Cuando me preguntó qué flores prefería, no esperaba tener toda la capilla envuelta en ellas, hasta el arco de la entrada estaba hecho con ellas, no me lo podía creer.

—Definitivamente, se te ha ido mucho de las manos.

—Es el día más importante de nuestras vidas, qué menos ¿no? Acércate, voy a vendarte los ojos— me dejé hacer, más que nerviosa por saber cómo sería el interior. Estaba más que impaciente por ver el vestido de novia. —¿Ves algo?

—No…— recibí un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír.

—Genial, vamos— me cogió de las manos para guiarme, poco a poco, paso a paso.

Me hizo parar un momento, abrió las puertas y seguí. Volví a detenerme, la puerta se cerró, y me hizo girar.

Se deshizo de la venda y abrí los ojos, reí nerviosa porque había un peluche dos pastelitos colgados del techo, delante de la puerta.

—¿Lista para darte la vuelta?— mi corazón latía rápido, no aguantaba mis nervios. Cuando parpadeé y vi que toda la capilla tenía peluches de dulces flotantes, que en vez de los típicos bancos de madera habían cruasanes gigantes hechos de papel maché y que frente del altar había un maniquí con mi vestido… simplemente, me eché a llorar a felicidad.

Aquella maravilla hecha pieza de ropa brillaba por el sol del amanecer que entraba por el acristalado, tenía una cola bordada de unos cinco metros que ocupaba la mayor parte de la capilla y tenía un velo trasparentado que casi llegaba al suelo.

No fui capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera pude moverme, simplemente lloré porque aquello era el mejor de los sueños hechos realidad, apenas me lo podía creer. La abracé abrumada por todo lo que había hecho por mí, era demasiado, no podía asimilarlo.

—Pero no llores~ que aún no hemos empezado— me dio un pañuelo de seda para dejarlo hecho un manojo de mocos.

—P-p-pero mira esto… ¿qué has hecho…? Estás loca…— dije sollozando y riendo a la vez. Debía de tener la peor cara de la historia.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Vamos, ¿no querías ver el vestido?

Me puse a andar con las piernas temblando, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, viendo aquella pieza de museo que iba a ponerme como vestido.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tú…

—Pues créetelo, he hecho todo lo posible para que fuera perfecto.

Era indescriptible, y cuando pensé que no podría ser mejor lo vi desde delante, me quedé sin habla, y mis lágrimas desbordaron, tenía unos guantes que parecían de cristal largos hasta los codos. Me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro, dejándome unos segundos para que pudiera apreciar todo el esfuerzo que le dedicó, cada detalle, cada centímetro.

Ni siquiera una diosa se merecía un vestido así.

—¿Te apetece probártelo?

No fue fácil empezar a articular palabras.

—¿Cuánto has tardado en hacerlo?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—Casi diez años.

—Entonces esperaré.

Lo acaricié, apreciando cada bordado, cada hilo, cada increíble patrón… este sin duda, debía ser su tesoro más preciado, y me lo guardó para mí.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—En una sala, ¿quieres verlo?— asentí con ganas, mi corazón estaba saturado pero quería más.

Me cogió de la mano y me lo enseñó. Sin duda no era tan espectacular con el mío, de hecho, no era muy distinto al que llevaba Lara en la boda.

—Voy a ir poniéndomelo si no te importa…

—Claro…— empezó a desnudarse, y la miré, quizás con otros ojos, con otra sensación en mi vientre. Verla prácticamente desnuda me alteró por dentro, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Mientras se lo ponía me distraje viendo los cuadros que habían en las paredes, eran todo dulces adornados con corazoncitos, estrellitas y gatitos.

La vida real me sabría a muy poco después de aquello, se estaba muy bien en el paraíso.

* * *

:3


	67. Castillo de cartón

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXVII

* * *

~Castillo de cartón~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

No sé cómo pude ser tan ciega, su amor por mí iba mucho más allá de los que podía llegar a imaginar.

Terminó de ponerse el vestido, le quedaba de maravilla. Fuimos a por el mío y volví a quedarme embobada mirándolo. Eli se puso a arañarme la ropa, impaciente, y me la quité sin poder dejar de mirar aquella preciosidad.

—Cuando quieras eh… no es que me importe verte en braguitas pero tenemos que seguir.

—S-sí…

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, fue poniéndomelo por encima, casi milimétricamente, diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento para no estropearlo lo más mínimo. Tardamos unos buenos veinte minutos en terminar de ajustarlo y demás.

Entonces, me trajo un espejo con ruedas para que pudiera verme entera y me derretí. Nunca iba a estar más preciosa que en aquél mismísimo instante.

—Dios mío… Eres como un ángel recién bajado del cielo.

—Tienes que hacerme un dibujo, por lo que más quieras, no quiero olvidarme ningún detalle.

—Te haré cien con todas las poses posibles.

Me acompañó para dar mis primeros pasos con unas sonrisas eternas, y con un ambiente de nerviosismo, felicidad y vértigo, subí al altar. Volví a secarme las lágrimas en un intento de mantener un aspecto aceptable.

—¿Preparada?— negué con la cabeza, pero respondí con un tímido sí.

Me cogió las manos, muy cerca de mí, y empezó a recitar las palabras que diría el obispo casi en voz baja, con su tierno, adorable y único estilo, enterneciendo cada frase y haciendo que todo mi oído navegara entre ellas. Si era capaz de hacer magia de esa forma con lo que debería de ser un tostón, no quise ni imaginar cómo serían sus votos matrimoniales. Ahora los míos me daban vergüenza, si sé que esto llega a ser así me los preparo mejor.

Me quedé embobada cuando terminó, sentía que íbamos a enlazar nuestras almas para el resto de todas las vidas que pudiéramos tener, que aquél paso nos volvería únicas y que no nos separaríamos en toda la eternidad.

—Tienes que hacerte poeta o algo, se te da increíble.

—Con ser reina tengo suficiente. Te toca… tus votos.

—Ah, sí…— me los dio, y me avergoncé nada más desdoblar la hoja. Mis palabras no hacían sombra a aquél sueño que estaba viviendo, pero empecé de todas formas.

La miré algo preocupada ates de dar rienda suelta a mi voz.

—Elisabeth, querida Eli. Eres mi aspiración, mi ídolo y mi ejemplo a seguir. Más que mi prima eres mi mejor amiga, alguien con quien nunca me aburro, con quien puedo pasarme días enteros jugando sin parar, y con quien siempre querré estar. Me has enseñado un montón de cosas y sé que aún te quedan muchas que enseñarme. Recuerdo todos los líos en que nos metíamos cuando éramos pequeñas y los adoro, nunca olvidaré cada risa que compartimos— me detuve un momento para mirarla, y seguí. —Hoy… nos casamos, no pensé que haría esto contigo pero aquí estoy, a punto de prometer el amor que siento por ti, aunque no vayamos a estar casadas de verdad… Me sabe fatal vivir tan lejos de ti, sobre todo ahora que vas a ser reina, es por ello que accedí a hacer esta locura contigo, la mayor de todas, la más especial. Te quiero Eli, ahora más que nunca.

Bajé la hoja avergonzada, y la miré a los ojos, aquello no era suficiente.

—Lo que has hecho hoy no tiene palabras, dudo mucho que alguien llegue a hacer algo así por mí, en serio. No te imaginas lo mucho que lo aprecio, lo feliz que me has hecho y lo mucho que me alegro de haberte dicho que sí, o sea… me faltan palabras para decirte cómo me siento, de veras. Eres la mejor del mundo… siento no habérmelo preparado mejor pero bueno… espero que te haya gustado.

—Ha estado genial Mandy, muchísimas gracias mi amor. Ahora… es mi turno, ¿lista?— asentí. —No sé cuándo ocurrió, ni dónde, ni cómo, pero me robaste el placer y ya no puedo sentirlo si no es contigo, porque tú me haces sentir mariposas increíbles, tú haces que esta vida sea mágica y tenga un motivo para disfrutarla con la más extraordinaria plenitud. Quiero vivir el resto de mis días a tu lado y te abro mi corazón para decirte que jamás ansiaré un lugar donde tú no estés, jamás querré tanto algo como te quiero a ti y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo. Te amo Mandy, tanto y con tanta fuerza que duele, cada segundo que paso a kilómetros de ti duele, cada vez que mis ojos dejan de verte, cada vez que dejo de escuchar tu voz. Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, y no concibo un futuro en el que no te tenga a mi lado, porque te has adueñado de mí, eres la personita que prevalece por encima de todas las cosas maravillosas del universo juntas, y no, no exagero ni una pizca. Quiero dedicar de lleno mi cuerpo y alma a hacerte sonreír, quiero que compartamos un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, quiero volar contigo a sitios donde dos amantes nunca han sido capaces de llegar, te adoro, y quiero que sepas que jamás dejaré de quererte. Hoy te confieso mi más puro y sincero amor, y deseo con toda mi alma que lo aceptes, te doy la oportunidad de que me hagas inmensamente feliz con una simple respuesta y así dejar con cuidado mi corazón en tus manos. ¿Quieres tomarme como tu legítima esposa, hasta que el universo nos separe?

Mis lágrimas ya no me dejaban ni respirar, tenía las manos temblando entre las suyas y mi corazón convertido en una bola gigante de algodón empapado. Tardé en ser capaz de seguir con aquello.

—S-sí…— cuando me las liberó para coger los anillos, me sequé los ojos para verlos por primera vez. Los conseguí ver bien cuando lo tuve en mi anular, y mi mente dimitió, eran gruesas piedras de un azul claro en forma de corazón, más que preciosos, podrían valer medio reino cada uno tranquilamente.

—Entonces como futura reina de Corona, yo nos declaro esposas.

Sentí sus manos haciéndose con mi rostro, y seguidamente, su boca culminando un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando, un beso que contaba como cientos, uno de increíble densidad, lleno de un amor comprimido que deseaba salir directo a por mí. Me dio un beso que sentí como divino, uno tan perfecto que no pude rechazar, tan duradero que creí haber detenido el tiempo, tan dulce que lo abracé con mi alma.

Perdí su tacto, y pensé que había viajado a otro universo, aquello no podía ser real. Abrí los ojos viendo dos rastros brillantes de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas con una tierna sonrisa, y volví a cerrar los ojos para sumergirme en ese sueño de nuevo, regalándole mis labios sin que me importara nada más porque se lo merecía, perdiéndome en un laberinto en el que quería no encontrar la salida.

Sentí el cálido sabor de sus lágrimas y traté de cuidar ese momento para que no desapareciera, hasta que mi mente volvió de sus vacaciones y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Me separé lentamente de ella, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad, comprendiendo que su amor iba más allá de lo que debería, que un futuro juntas no era una posibilidad y que por mucho que quisiera estar con Eli, tenía que volver con Meri, por el bien de todos, porque a ella la quería de otra forma.

Tuve una sensación de lo más extraña en mi pecho, demasiadas emociones fuertes de golpe, creí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Me abrazó antes de que pudiera decir nada, y lloró todo lo no llorado como si le hubiera dicho lo que corría en mi mente. Tardamos unos minutos en recuperar nuestras voces.

—Eli… esto no puede ser, lo sabes ¿no?

—Sí… es una boda de broma después de todo…

—Serás la mejor reina que hayamos tenido nunca.

—¿Podemos hacer la luna de miel de mentira?— me reí al entender qué implicaba eso.

—Retiro lo dicho, eres un completo desastre.

—¿Un último beso al menos?— puso su cara adorable e irresistible de nuevo, y se me hizo imposible negárselo. La besé y rápidamente se adueñó de mí, invadiendo mi boca a bocados, alterándome por dentro con su endulzada lengua, dejándome casi sin respiración.

Traté de apartarla, echándome hacia atrás, pero me pisé el vestido y por poco me caigo. Ahora estaba entre sus brazos, incapaz de ponerme de pie, incapaz de moverme. Eli perdió el control, y apartar la cara sólo hizo que me siguiera besando por el cuello.

—P-para…— sus brazos descendieron poco a poco hasta que terminé de espalda al suelo. Me cogió las manos, y me impidió apartarla, besándome a la fuerza, poniéndose encima de mí entre tela blanca. —Para…

Pero no se detuvo, y volvió a hacerse con mis labios, oprimiéndome contra el suelo, preocupándome.

—Dime que vendrás a Corona.

—¡Para!

—No puedo Mandy, te necesito, necesito estar contigo, no puedo vivir sin ti…

Cuando volvió hacia mí nos congelamos al escuchar otra voz.

—¿Es que estás sorda o qué? Ha dicho que la dejes en paz, apártate de ella— de la nada, apareció, apuntándola con su arco.

—¡Meri!

—Muy bonita la boda pero la próxima acordaos de mandar las invitaciones— sentí el oxígeno renovándome cuando Eli se apartó finalmente de mí. —Así que de picnic eh…— dijo mirándome de reojo.

—Te lo contaré, pero no le hagas daño… por favor…

—Puede curarse ¿no? Creo que se merece una flecha en la pierna al menos.

—¡No!— me levanté como pude para detenerla, y por poco me da algo cuando disparó, rozándola.

—La próxima vez que la toques sin su permiso no fallaré a propósito— le cogí el arco preocupada. —Tú ropa está allí ¿no?— asentí. —Vamos.

Se hizo con mi mano pero no pude avanzar mucho, la cola del vestido me lo impedía. Meri rodó los ojos y cogió una flecha para rasgarlo con la punta. Me supo mal hasta a mí, el tesoro de Eli roto de aquella forma.

Nos encerramos en aquella sala a paso ligero y de allí no pude levantar la vista. Me sentía tan culpable como estúpida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?— me atreví a preguntar.

—Desde que te pasaste embobada mirando este vestido, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo terminaba aquello.

—Lo siento…

—Quítate esto anda.

Lo intenté, y terminó ayudándome con algo de brusquedad. Dejé el anillo dejándolo encima de los guantes, entristecida por haber tenido una vida tan corta. Luego me puse el vestido que llevaba y me abrazó.

—Vámonos a casa.

Me mantuve detrás de ella, bajo su protección, queriendo terminar con aquella dulce pesadilla.

—¡Mandy! Dime que lo pensarás, ahora estamos casadas ¿no?— me miré el anular, incapaz de levantar la mirada. —¿No…?

—¡Apártate de ella! Suficiente daño le has hecho ya ¿no crees?— Meri me sacó de allí rápidamente, y me subió a su caballo, de lado.

Vi a Eli llorando frente la puerta de la capilla, llamándome.

—Agárrate fuerte— huimos rápidamente, en un trayecto corto y triste.

Entramos en su casa en pleno silencio, yendo a su habitación, sentándonos, ella cayendo en la cama hacia atrás, exhausta.

—¿Cómo coño ha pasado eso?— se limitó a preguntar. —Intento encontrar una explicación lógica a que te estuvieras casando con tu prima a escondidas pero es que es tan difícil…

Traté de defenderme musitando que no era una boda de verdad, que estábamos jugando.

—¿¡Jugando!? ¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Con un carruaje real, una capilla llena de pastelitos, un vestido imposible y unos anillos de zafiro? ¿Me estás diciendo que esos besos también formaban parte del juego? Mandy por dios, miénteme cuando quieras pero ahora no.

Me bloqueé, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que era tan estúpida como para pensar que Eli no tendría segundas intenciones? ¿Que hasta el último momento fue una boda de ensueño? ¿Que a pesar de todo la perdonaría? No quería que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta…— me sequé las lágrimas, sin nada que decir. —Genial… Al menos dime que prefieres estar conmigo que con esa… no sé ni cómo llamarla.

—Contigo…— conseguí decir.

—¿De verdad? ¿No me estás mintiendo? Porque parecías muy contenta con sus besuqueos— recordarlo me confundió, no podía negar que me gustaba, pero aquello no podía ser.

—Quiero estar contigo, no te separes de mí…

—Menos mal, por un momento pensé que tendría que volver a mi reino… La próxima vez que vayas a casarte con alguien en broma avísame, odio que te guardes cosas tan importantes para ti.

—Lo siento…

—Ven aquí— me tumbó, y me encerró en sus brazos compartiendo el mismo espacio vital, tan dolorido.

* * *

 **[Anna - esa mañana]**

Desperté al escucha un grito, de Mandy, luego recordé que estaba con Eli y me despreocupé. Volví a acurrucarme medio dormida en Elsa y recordé con una sonrisa el maravilloso día que habíamos tenido. Inolvidable, tanto el día como la noche.

Volví del mundo de los sueños cuando se empezó a mover, y con uso del tacto conseguí dar con sus labios. Su mano me alcanzó adormilada y empezamos el día de lo más juntas.

—Menuda guerra me diste anoche.

—Y lo bien que te lo pasaste~

—Que ya no estamos para estas cosas Anna…

—Claro que sí, aún somos jóvenes. Seguro que te quedaste con ganas de más— dije traviesa bajando sus bragas. Me sorprendió quitándoselas del todo.

—¿Y tú~?— me morreó pasando una pierna por encima de mí, subiendo mi pijama hasta hacerse con mis pechos, hundiéndome en besos cada vez más profundos, con lentos y excitantes movimientos de lengua.

Se despertó más animada de lo habitual, y no me extrañó. Una de sus manos me hizo inspirar de golpe al colarse sin avisar y siguió alimentando un fuego mañanero poco habitual.

De golpe escuchamos uno de nuestros nietos llorando y nos pusimos a reír.

—No les hagas caso, Lara se encargará.

—Debe de estar agotada la pobre, levantémonos anda.

—Vale, pero guárdate esas ganas para otro rato eh.

Nos vestimos y bajamos al comedor. Estaban los padres de Lara y Jack con los niños. Me sorprendió no ver a Mandy por ahí, se había levantado de las primeras.

Pregunté por las princesas de casa, y Elsa comentó que habían salido de picnic. No me pareció extraño hasta que vi sus caballos en el establo, ¿habían ido andando? ¿Con lo que les gusta montar a caballo?

No le di más importancia, y al rato vinieron Eugene y su esposa. Pasamos la mañana de lo más entretenidas con los monstruitos en el comedor, comentando la boda y pensando en cuál podría ser la siguiente. El debate de Eli volvió a surgir, y es que ya iba siendo hora de que encontrara un buen mozo con quien formar una familia.

Hablando de la futura reina de Corona, apareció, con una manzana en mano, extrañándonos a todos.

—¿Y Mandy?

—Se ha ido con su novia— su presencia causó un ambiente extraño que iba más allá de la incomodidad.

Siguió su camino, subiendo al piso de arriba. Punzi fue detrás de ella.

—Alguien tiene envidia de Mérida~— dije echando leña al fuego, retomando la conversación ahora en voz baja.

Cuando su madre volvió, no puso muy buena cara.

—Está un poco molesta, tratad de no hablar de ella— rodé los ojos. Ni que fuera una niña pequeña, Punzi era muy sobre-protectora a veces.

Volvió a pasar por el comedor.

—Voy al castillo…— antes de que se fuera, la detuve.

—Oye Eli, ¿sabes si Mandy vendrá a comer?— me echó tal mirada que me hizo sentir mal y todo, literalmente. De primeras pensé que habría sido casualidad, estaba comiendo muchas pastas.

—No, no lo sé— cerró con un golpe de puerta.

—Menudo genio…

—Cuando tenga novio entenderá muchas cosas— dijo la madre de Lara. Y seguimos hablando de ella, el futuro del reino estaba en sus manos después de todo.

Ya a media mañana, empezamos a prepararlo todo para ir a comer al castillo. Era el primer banquete de los recién casados, había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Quería que estos dos últimos días todos tuviéramos un buen ambiente, festivo, alegre, en familia.

Cuando partimos, Elsa y yo nos desviamos para pasar por casa de Mérida.

Viendo que estaban en casa, toqué la puerta sin discreción, y esperamos a que me abrieran.

—Hola…— Mérida estaba más seria de lo habitual, algo no iba bien.

—Buenas~ ¿venís a comer?— alargué el cuello para buscar a Mandy.

—Me parece que no. Lo siento, ahora no es un buen momento.

—Vaya… ¿ha pasado algo? Eli ha vuelto un poco mosqueada…— dijo Elsa.

—No, tranquila, no es nada— su sonrisa me preocupó, era la primera vez que la veía fingir de esa forma, no se le daba demasiado bien.

—¿Puedo ver a Mandy un momento al menos?

—¡No seas pesada Anna!— la escuchamos, y no me dejó otra opción que entrar sin permiso. Nunca me había gritado de esa forma.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que Mérida me detuviera, agarrándome del brazo.

—¿Qué le has hecho?— le pregunté con mi mirada más oscura.

—Yo nada, y ahora te pido por favor que nos dejes tranquilas, no le conviene que la atormentes.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

Seguí mi camino hacia lo que debía ser su habitación, pensando en que si no fue culpa suya, fue de Eli.

Entré, y la vi sentada en la cama, despeinada, mirando hacia otra parte. La habitación estaba ordenada a excepción de unos zapatos de tacón demasiado bonitos que no eran de nadie y un vestido blanco que no había visto, aparentemente caro. Ella llevaba ropa de Mérida pero, me dio que pensar.

—No me cuentes lo ocurrido, con que me digas que vas a estar bien me vale— no dijo nada. —¿Mandy?

—No…— esa fue la primera vez que respondió con un no a esa pregunta, por lo que algo muy malo tenía que haber pasado. Me arrodillé a su lado, buscándole el rostro.

—¿Eli te ha hecho daño?

—Déjame mamá… por favor…— me apuñaló al no negarlo, ellas dos se llevaban muy bien, podrían haber tenido una pelea por el tema del reino, tensión acumulada… estrés…

—Escúchame cariño, sea lo que sea, sé que serás capaz de arreglarlo, eres más lista que el hambre y más fuerte que un roble, todo saldrá bien ¿me oyes? Aunque ahora lo veas muy negro, encontrarás la forma, ya lo verás. Confío en ti pastelito.

Le di un beso en la cabeza y me puse en pie.

—Estaremos en el castillo por si necesitáis cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo? Les diré a todos que estás bien— pasé por el lado de Mérida, —cuídala por mí— le susurré.

Elsa me miró preocupada, y la acompañé fuera.

Tenía mil pensamientos simultáneos, y comentándolo con ella de camino al castillo, todo apuntaba a que Eli era la culpable, por cómo volvió a casa, por su personalidad, por la forma de ser de Mandy, por tener tirado un vestido que debía de haberle regalado Eli y sobre todo, porque dijo que la había herido.

Nada más llegar me escabullí a por Eli para sonsacarle información a toda costa, no podía permitir que se marchara a Corona sin arreglar las cosas con Mandy. Por el camino, me di cuenta una cosa. Si supuestamente habían ido andando, ¿qué hacía con tacones? Estaban perfectos además, era muy extraño.

No me costó encontrarla, estaba liada entre papeleo. Olí la excusa que me pondría nada más entrar.

—Pero si es la futura reina de Corona~ que raro verla por aquí.

—Hola Anna…— dijo siguiendo con su escritura.

—Ya sé que me dirás que no, pero ¿vienes a comer? Sólo faltas tú— mentí.

—Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas.

—Para comprobar lo maleducada que te has vuelto, ¿qué te pasa?— me miró con odio, y volví a sentirlo, mi cuerpo debilitándose, provocándome un mareo.

—Se me acumula el trabajo, esto es lo que me pasa, ahora si me haces el favor…— no podía andarme con rodeos, no con ella.

—Estoy segura que tienes cinco minutos para mí— cerré la puerta con fuerza. —¿Qué le has hecho a Mandy? Y no me vengas con tonterías porque me enfadaré, y no querrás verme enfadada.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, nos hemos discutido y punto, se pone muy tonta con su novia.

Apoyé mi pie contra su mesa con fuerza, levantándola pese al tamaño que tenía hasta dejar la poca tinta del tintero al borde de estropearlo todo. Se apresuró en quitar los papeles del medio.

—¡¿Qué haces loca?!

—¿Quieres salir volando con la mesa por la ventana? Estoy segura de que te curarás en un santiamén con tus poderes— ahí me pasé un poco, no iba a hacer algo así pero fue bastante efectivo.

Se levantó alterada, sabía esquivar preguntas pero no golpes directos.

—Y ahora me vas a contar lo que ha pasado con pelos y señales.

—¡Guardias! Sacadla de aquí— sonreí, el castillo podía ser nuevo, pero había cosas que con los años no cambian.

Me hice rápidamente con la bandera que tenía a mano y atranqué la puerta metiéndola entre los dos pomos.

—Tardarán un rato en romperla. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido el picnic? Porque Mandy llevaba unos zapatos muy bonitos, con corazoncitos y todo, no muy cómodas para ir andando por el monte. ¿A dónde habéis ido?

—N-no pienso decirte nada.

—Uy… yo creo que sí— fui acercándome a ella, dejándola sin espacio, —demasiadas ganas tienes de ocultarlo como para que termine enterándome. Te advierto que si tengo que averiguarlo yo misma será peor, y me dará bastante igual que seas la reina. ¿Qué le has hecho a Mandy?

De golpe mi mente dio un vuelco demasiado rápido, y caí impotente al suelo, sintiendo el suelo como si mi cuerpo pesara toneladas, terminando inconsciente.

* * *

200K :) Ya puedo morir en paz xD


	68. La diosa de la muerte

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen y Enredados pertenecen a Disney, qué queréis que os diga, ojalá fueran de mi propiedad pero bueno, me conformo con escribir._

 **Life's too short**

Capítulo LXVIII

* * *

~La diosa de la muerte~

 **[Mandy]**

* * *

Las palabras de mamá quedaron grabadas en mi mente, este era un problema que teníamos que resolver nosotras, y tenía que dar lo mejor de mí. Conocía a Eli, o al menos eso creía, por lo que la próxima vez que hablara con ella tendría que medir bien mis frases para que terminara con su obsesión.

Lo comenté con Meri desde todos los enfoques posibles, dándole vueltas una y otra vez. No teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a Corona, por lo que no podíamos permitirnos errores. Después de comer juntas decidimos ir al castillo para hablarlo las tres de la mejor forma posible y llegar a un acuerdo.

Una vez allí, me extrañó que no estuvieran en el comedor, normalmente esas comidas se alargaban una barbaridad. Fuimos preguntando a los guardias y de un 'creo que' a un 'busca por', terminamos en la enfermería. Vi a los padres de Lara murmurando ante la puerta con Eugene y me pareció de lo más extraño, algo había pasado.

Se sorprendieron al vernos, y nos cerraron el paso como si quisieran entretenernos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— mamá apareció rápidamente, con la más apagada de sus expresiones.

—Cielo… ¿estás bien? ¿has comido?— rodé los ojos.

—Sí, y sí, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí?

—Se trata de Anna, creemos que Eli le ha hecho daño con sus poderes.

—¿Qué?— la esquivé para entrar, metiéndome por en medio hasta ver a mami entre Punzi, Jack y los bebés. —Mami…— tenía una tensa expresión en su rostro, no entendí por qué no se había curado ya. —¿Por qué no se despierta?— le pregunté a mi hermano.

—Ni idea, es como si algo bloqueara nuestros poderes, suficiente nos cuesta mantener su estado…

—¿Cómo que algo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

—Hora y media, quizás algo más…— me quedé ojiplática, no podía creer que no pudieran hacer nada entre ellos dos. Recordé la pesadilla que tuve con un dolor en mi pecho, no quería que nadie más terminara de esa forma.

—¡¿D-dónde está Eli?! Si ha sido ella podrá deshacer lo que sea que haya hecho.

—No lo sabemos… los guardias la están buscando pero… si ha decidido volver a Corona, me temo que poco podremos hacer.

—¿¡Qué!?

Se me presentó un muro imaginario ante mis narices, uno muy pesado, grueso y rugoso, uno que caía lentamente hacia mí amenazando aplastar mi alma. Mami no podía morir, no por culpa de Eli, no tan pronto…

De repente, recordé sus palabras con claridad. _Escúchame cariño, sea lo que sea, sé que serás capaz de arreglarlo, eres más lista que el hambre y más fuerte que un roble, todo saldrá bien ¿me oyes? Aunque ahora lo veas muy negro, encontrarás la forma, ya lo verás._

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Tengo que encontrarla. Vamos Meri.

—Los guardias ya la están buscando…— ignoré a Punzi y salí de allí dispuesta a dejarme la piel en traer a Eli cuanto antes.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder— nos echamos a correr y fuimos directas a por nuestros caballos.

—Oye Mandy, ¿este no es el caballo de Eli?— tenía razón, y eso no era una buena señal. Podría haber ido al puerto corriendo y alcanzarla después de una hora y media en barco era imposible.

—Mierda…— tampoco era probable que hubiera huido andando, los guardias ya habrían dado con ella.

—¿Qué hacemos?— de poco o nada serviría buscar por los alrededores, el reloj no estaba a nuestro favor y necesitábamos encontrar una pista de su paradero cuanto antes.

Me sentí estúpida tratando de imaginarme su huída, saliendo con prisas del castillo, pasando por la plaza y escapando por cinco lugares distintos. Suspiré derrotada porque la vida de mi madre dependía de encontrar a Eli.

—M-Mandy, mira… un fuego fatuo…

—¿Eh?— aluciné al verlo, era tal y como lo describió, no esperaba verlo en la vida. —Sí que existen…— y sin más, desapareció. Sin duda tenía que significar algo, no podía haber aparecido en un momento como aquél por casualidad.

Meri cogió su arco y buscamos por ahí por si aparecían más, pero nada, sólo había ese, cerca de unas plantas mal cuidadas.

—Espera… espera espera espera— revisé las otras nueve gran plantas que adornaban la muralla, y esa era la única que estaba en las últimas. Lo vi claro, recordé que Eli no sólo menguaba la vida de las personas sino que también la de las plantas. Aquello sin duda era una pista de su paso y buscar plantas pochas se convirtió en nuestra prioridad.

Encontramos unos hierbajos marchitados en dirección a la parte trasera del castillo y las rosas que guardaban la puerta de los calabozos estaban destrozadas.

—Tiene que estar aquí, claro, seguro que se encerró en una celda para no hacer daño a nadie, está asustada, ¡vamos!

Entramos, pero no llegamos muy lejos, un par de guardias nos cerraron el paso.

—Ha entrado una chica hace poco ¿verdad?— preguntó Meri, pero negaron en rotundo.

Dijeron que no debíamos estar aquí, que no nos dejarían pasar y repitieron que allí no había entrado nadie en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Me decepcioné, pensé que íbamos por el buen camino y al parecer no.

Nos quedamos sin opciones, sin plan.

Un fuego fatuo apareció detrás de ellos, echando por tierra todas mis dudas. Estaba allí, seguramente le dijo a los guardias que no dejaran entrar a nadie para esconderse, era posible.

—¡Soy Mandy de Arendelle y como nieta del antiguo rey Agnarr de Arendelle exijo que nos dejéis pasar! ¡Es una orden!— no sabía si me iban a hacer caso pero resultó que sí.

Nos adentramos de lleno en ese oscuro y estrecho pasillo a paso ligero, Meri con su arco preparado y yo pensando en cómo convencer a Eli para arreglar las cosas. Bajamos por unas escaleras de caracol, sorteando a un par de guardias más, y después de un rato empezamos a correr entre calabozos.

—¿Habéis visto pasar a una chica por aquí? Un poco mayor que yo.

—Te lo diré si me sacas de aquí— dijo uno de los presos.

—¿Qué haces? No pierdas el tiempo— Meri me hizo continuar con el camino. Aquello era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

La buscamos, recorrimos aquél húmedo y mal cuidado lugar hasta que llegamos a la última, la más grande, la única abierta.

—¡Eli!— estaba encogida en el suelo, apoyada en la pared con su cara escondida entre sus brazos cruzados. —Estás-

—¡No me toques!— no le hice caso, la levanté por los hombros y la abracé.

—No me vas a hacer daño, sé que no lo harás…— me agarró con fuerza. —Estás bien, ¿me oyes? Y ahora tenemos que volver arriba, An-

—¿¡Estás loca!?— se apartó de mí con un empujón. —No puedo volver allí, ¿es que quieres que acabe con el resto de la familia? N-no puedo controlar mis poderes Mandy, es demasiado fuerte…

Se miró las manos, y mis músculos perdieron fuerzas, como si se agotaran.

—Puedes controlarlos, como has hechos siempre, tienes que calmarte ¿me oyes? A Elsa le pasó algo parecido, sólo necesitas calmarte…

—Es verdad… ¿cómo era…? El amor descongela ¿no?— su mirada me preocupó.

—Eli no.

Se echó hacia mí en busca de mis labios, y me resistí como pude, forcejeando, hasta que chilló casi dejándome sorda. Me preocupé seriamente cuando vi que Meri le había disparado una flecha en su muslo.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?!

—Ya le advertí, la próxima vez que te tocara sin permiso no fallaría— dijo como si nada. Después de decir eso, cayó al suelo desmayada.

—¡No!

—Ya no nos molestará más…— se deshizo de la flecha con dolor, curándose al instante. Lo hizo tan rápido que no me pareció que hubiera perdido el control de sus poderes.

—¡Haz que despierte ahora mismo!

—Lo siento, puedo curar pero no revivir personas— me volví loca comprobándolo, no la podía haber matado, no sabiendo lo que significa ella para mí.

Mi corazón suspiró aliviado al escuchar sus latidos, Eli me la estaba jugando vilmente.

—¡Cúrala maldita sea! ¡Y a Anna también!

—No creo que estés precisamente en posición de exigirme nada— mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, a un hilo de no poder moverme, y entonces se echó encima de mí. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, sus poderes le habían hecho perder la sensatez.

Me besó, robó mis labios sin permiso provocándome lágrimas de impotencia. ¿Qué podía hacer contra sus poderes? Me tenía entre rejas, nunca mejor dicho, y yo, indefensa, iba más que desarmada. Me clavé un puñal en mi pecho por dentro al encontrar una solución, quizás la única, quizás la peor, pero una solución al fin y al cabo.

—E-Eli… si lo haces… viviré contigo, seré tu esposa y… haré lo que tú quieras, pero sálvalas.

Sonrió, me dio otro largo beso y asintió. Me devolvió las fuerzas, me ofreció el anillo y dijo que la próxima vez que me lo sacara me iba a arrepentir.

Después hizo despertar a Meri, y no me dejó ir a por ella.

—Somos esposas ¿no? Ni se te ocurra acercarte a otra mujer— me susurró. —Dile lo que vamos a hacer para que esté al corriente.

Miré a Meri con un sentimiento infinito de culpa, y se lo dije. Iría a Corona, viviría con esa loca y probablemente no la volvería a ver. Mis propias palabras me hicieron llorar, pero no podíamos perder más tiempo.

—Y como cuentes algo de esto a alguien te aseguro que no volverás a despertar.

Salimos corriendo de allí para curar a mi madre.

El camino se me hizo eterno, y seguí buscando una forma de hacer entrar en razón a Eli, no podía obligarme a irme con ella de esa forma.

Todos respiraron aliviados cuando llegamos, sobretodo Jack y Punzi, que parecían agotados. En unos segundos, mami se empezó a despertar.

Entre todo el movimiento, Eli me pidió escaparnos a cualquier habitación para empezar a celebrar nuestra luna de miel. Imaginé lo que tenía en mente. No podía sentirme más utilizada, maltratada y despreciada. ¿Iba a formarme a tener sexo con ella?

Le asentí para quitármela de encima y abracé a mamá para pedirle ayuda en un breve susurro.

—Eli volverá a hacerme daño, ayúdame— mis ojos muertos conectaron con los suyos, y me separé de ella confiando en que me salvaría.

Eli soltó un rollo sobre sus poderes excusándose por lo que hizo, dijo que se le descontrolaban y remarcó que mi supuesto amor era lo único que la tranquilizaba. Terminó pidiéndome que les anunciara mis supuestas intenciones de irme con ella a Corona.

Mami se levantó decidida, se puso frente a ella y le soltó un merecido bofetón.

—No me creo ni una palabra de la mierda que has soltado, así que empiezas a desembuchar la verdad o te la saco a ostias, tú decides— nos quedamos todos de piedra, nunca vi a mamá tan cabreada, daba más miedo que cuando pasó lo de Punzi.

—Eli está obligando a Mandy a irse a Corona— dijo rápidamente Meri, antes de caer inconsciente a mis brazos.

—¡Deja de hacer eso por dios!— le chillé. Jack se apresuró en arrebatármela.

Mami pilló a Eli de la oreja con fuerza y le obligó a despertarla. Luego pidió poco amablemente que nos dijera lo que había pasado. Estábamos todos contra ella, no tenía escapatoria, o eso creí.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo como sacos de harina, desplomándose, maltratándome al presenciar algo así.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio te odio te odio! ¡Te odiaré toda la vida por lo que has hecho! ¡No pienso acercarme a ti nunca más! ¡Cúralos ahora mismo y lárgate!— se quedó mirando al suelo unos instantes. —¡Vamos!— me quité el anillo y se lo lancé a la cara con rabia.

—Está bien… lo siento…

Lo hizo, y justo después salió de la habitación. Comprobé que todos estuvieran bien hasta que escuché un peso muerto cayendo al suelo. Me temí lo peor. Eché un vistazo al pasillo y la vi, en el suelo, inmóvil.

—Eli…

Me acerqué poco a poco a ella, asustada, le di la vuelta y traté de encontrar su pulso. Mami apareció rápidamente, Punzi la seguía.

—¡No!— su madre me apartó casi echándome al suelo y confirmó mis sospechas. —No… no no no… vamos pequeña… ¡Jack!

Me alejé asustada, Eli se había quitado la vida, por mi culpa, por lo que dije. La acababa de matar. Meri me recogió entre sus brazos en un intento por calmarme.

El entorno se redujo a un hombro en el que llorar, no quería que terminara así, no quería ser la responsable de aquello, no con todos los recuerdos bonitos que tuvimos, no con toda la vida que le quedaba por vivir, no por el caos que iba a provocar. Yo no quería eso.

No pudieron hacer nada, y me hundí. Meri habló por mí diciendo todo lo que había ocurrido, obligándome a recordar aquella boda tan poco improvisada.

Los guardias se la llevaron, me parece que Punzi también fue con ellos, llorando, y sin darme cuenta, terminé en los brazos de mami.

—Mandy, querida, no ha sido culpa tuya, era suyo el problema, no te culpes por lo que más quieras— ¿cómo diablos no iba a culparme?

El resto del día fue atroz, los ánimos eran subterráneos, las paredes de casa estaban teñidas de tristeza y yo, me pregunté si hubiera sido mejor una vida con Eli en Corona que vivir aquella pesadilla.

No sólo le había quitado la vida a mi querida prima, sino que había terminado con el legado de Corona, y este se convertiría en un reino sin reina.

Se me hizo imposible dormir esa noche, me aterrorizaba que Eli apareciera de golpe para vengarse, que se metiera en mis sueños y me torturara. Fui a la habitación de mis madres de madrugada para dormir con ellas, y aún así no conseguí pegar ojo.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales o peor, el funeral se me hizo insoportable y no conseguí quedarme hasta el final. Quise desaparecer yo también para dejar de vivir en aquel infierno de dolor. Punzi y Eugene volvieron a Corona, y yo no fui capaz de verlos una vez más.

Dejé de salir de casa, no me apetecía hacer pasteles, ni tenía ganas de nada. No iba a poder superar aquello, por mucho que me ayudara Meri y mi familia, no iba a poder. Llegué a sentirme tan mal por Corona, que pensé seriamente en ocupar el lugar de Eli y convertirme en reina.

Meri era una princesa también, por lo que saldríamos beneficiados y todo. Cuando se lo comenté, me lo negó en rotundo, no porque no quisiera, que también, sino porque hacer algo así sólo me recordaría toda la vida que lo hice por alguien que según Meri no se lo merecía.

Me hundí en la miseria. Los días siguieron pasando y seguí apagándome, perdiendo el ánimo y rompiendo mi alma en pedazos, odiándome a mí misma. Debería estar encerrada en la cárcel.

Los monótonos meses pasaron, y accedí a irme de viaje con Meri. Decían que necesitaba cambiar de aires, conocer otros lugares, distraer mi atormentada mente. No pude negarme, y mentiría si dijera que no me ayudó a ignorar el problema, pero ese sentimiento de culpa siguió estando allí, ardiendo dentro de mí en un fuego que jamás se marchitaría.

Uno de los últimos días de nuestra estancia por Vakretta, mientras mirábamos el escaparate de una pastelería, escuché una voz que me descolocó el cerebro. Mérida entró rápidamente, pidiéndome que no me moviera con un gesto. Mis ojos se empañaron, no podía ser cierto.

—¿M-Mérida?

—La madre que te… ¿cómo?— entré temblando porque no me lo podía creer. Eli estaba allí, repartiendo pastelitos felizmente como si nada. No pude alegrarme más de verla otra vez.

Nos dijo que se arriesgó a mantener su cuerpo sin vida un tiempo para fingir su muerte y así hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No se veía capaz de volver a Corona después de todo lo que hizo y además, porque allí todo le recordaba a mí, así que se fugó sin que nadie se enterara. Dijo también que había perdido sus poderes, que ahora vivía humildemente y que le guardáramos el secreto.

No me acerqué demasiado a ella por si acaso, de hecho Meri me obligó a alejarme de ella y después de esa corta visita, me sentí mucho más aliviada. Eli estaba un poco loca, pero no dejaba de ser lista.

Cuando volvimos a Arendelle, pude respirar de nuevo. Guardamos su secreto, les dijimos que el viaje me había sentado de maravilla y volví a hacer pasteles, sabiendo que al final, Eli terminó siendo pastelera.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Bueno bueno bueno... tenía mis dudas sobre si terminar con la trama aquí o seguir con el tema, pero al final sucedió así. Espero no haberos decepcionado con el final, y deciros que probablemente haga una cuarta temporada algún día, quién sabe._

 _Un enorme gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, sin vosotros esta historia no habría sido tan larga :)_

 _Hasta la próxima ^-^_


End file.
